Damaged
by Shoezies
Summary: Lock went missing, she's been found. Will everything the Mercer boys worked for be obliterated, or will she come back around to how she was? Can Jack fix her, will she speak? Part Two of who knows! Read and Review please!
1. Damaged But Not Broken

_**DAMAGED **_

Chapter One

Lock blinked, trying to focus, and pain tore through her head. She could taste blood, _her_ own blood, and tried to think.

_Zane called me, told me he had Ransom. . .I went to find them, alone, didn't tell anyone. . . . .Found them, then I blanked out. . .what the hell?_

She tried to move her hands, but found she couldn't. When she looked, she could see through the fuzziness barely, and there was duct tape holding her arms to a chair. A hand touched her face, she jerked away from it, and blinding pain ripped in her mind. Her head was yanked back by a handful of her hair, she shut her eyes against the pain, but red clouded her mind.

"She's coming around. . ." a familiar voice snickered.

"Good," Zane purred from miles away.

"What the fuck?" she mumbled, almost as if she were drunk.

"Take a second. . ." the voice said sweetly. "You'll remember. . ."

"Jesus, you look like hell. . ." Zane laughed, sounding much closer. "Still pretty as fuck though. . ."

"Go to hell! You slime sucking bastard!" she snapped, adrenalin making her come to.

"Ooohhhh!" the voice laughed. "Mouthy. . ."

_That voice. . .NO FUCKING WAY!_

"**KETT**!?" she spit his name like acid. "What the hell?!"

"So she remembers!" Kett laughed, releasing her hair.

Her heart raced in her chest, mind reeling, and her breath picked way up. She was frantically trying to piece things together, but couldn't focus. Kett tipped her chin up, made her look at him, and put his face inches from hers.

"Don't quite remember it _all_ though, I'm guessing. . ."

Zane pulled up a straight backed chair, spinning it around, and straddled it. His brown eyes watched her and Kett intently, a smirk on his face, and he kept fidgeting anxiously. Kett's green eyes left hers, flicking to Zane, and the sick fuck ran his tongue over his teeth seductively. She strained against her restraints, trying in vain to get a hold of him, and he turned back to her.

"Tell her, Kett. . ." Zane purred, groaning as he shifted in the chair.

"Mmmm," Kett brushed his mouth to hers. "Fine."

She tried to turn away from him, but he held her face still. She clenched her jaw, ignoring the pain, and glared at him.

"Lock. . .member that night you beat the hell outta me? Told me to stay away from Jack-o?" he brushed her mouth again. "Well, I got to _thinking_. I wondered how in the hell I could get you back for that. . . I happened to meet Zane in a bar, we talked, got friendly, and found out we have a _lot_ in common when it comes to you. So we decided to get you back together."

Zane showed up behind Kett, resting his head on the man's shoulder, and she noticed a few things. First, that Kett's hair was dyed black, he didn't look the same, and second: they were really damn _cuddly_.

"So, here we are," Kett purred, "getting our revenge."

"Go to hell, you queer _fucks_!" she snapped.

Kett slapped her hard, her head snapping to the right, and she spit quite a bit of blood out. Her eyes watered up, her jaw searing with pain, and she had yelped. Zane laughed, kissing Kett's neck, and Kett grabbed her face. She felt his mouth press to hers, she clenched her jaw shut, and he pressed the pressure point, _forcing_ her mouth open.

_God, no! Please! _she closed her eyes and prayed. _Please, let this shit stop! Don't let this be happening to me!_

He greedily thrust his tongue into her mouth, making her want to puke, and his free hand slid up her thigh. She squirmed, trying to get his hand off of her, and he merely slid higher.

"Kett," Zane panted, nipping the man's neck, "I need you, _now_."

"Oh, Zane," he laughed, taking his hands off her, "you're too damn _easy_ to turn on."

Lock fought the urge to be sick, watching as both men kissed, and tried to think. All her primal instincts resurfaced, she went into survival mode. Kett broke the kiss, Zane whined loudly, and tried for more.

"Zane," Kett growled, stopping Zane's advance. "Help me untie the bitch."

Fear got a stranglehold on her heart, she repressed her shakes, and Zane looked at her with strange eyes. She glared up at them, clenching her aching jaw, and growled.

"Kett?" Zane whispered.

"_Untie_ her," he growled dangerously. "She'll be _joining_ us, Zane."

"Oh, god. . ." Zane grinned, moving to untie her right arm. "It's about damn _time_!"

"Be damn _sure_ you hold her arm after she's loose," Kett instructed, pulling _her_ knife from _his_ pocket. "She's a _fighter_."

Kett kneeled in front of her, flicking her blade out, and ran the tip down her face. Zane was working on her right arm, carefully removing the tape, and he had an iron grip on her. She glared at Kett, he smirked, running the tip of the blade down her face and neck gently, and she slowly gathered all the bloody spit in her mouth that she could. Zane removed the last bit of tape on her wrist, holding her down, and her moment slowly started to present itself.

"Got her?" Kett asked, glancing to his boyfriend.

"Yep," Zane purred, holding her.

"Good," Kett smiled, looking at her.

Lock spit the blood at him, smirking darkly as it splattered on his face, and he snorted a laugh. He wiped his face, then nailed her on the right side of the face. Her whole body twisted to the left, blood spraying through her lips, and she couldn't even yelp in pain.

"Fuck!" she hissed, spitting more blood out. "Shit!"

"Stupid little bitch," Kett laughed, using her knife to make her look at him. "Pull another stunt like that and I'll _kill_ you."

"Funny," she smirked, licking blood from her lips, "I've been _dead_ long before you ever showed up. Go _fuck_ yourself, you limp dick-!"

He hit her again, cutting her off, and then sliced through the tape. He grabbed her, pulling her to her feet, and she fought like hell: twisting, turning, kicking, hitting, biting, and scratching. He threw her to the floor, breaking her ribs with one measured kick, and she stopped. Zane clapped like an excited child, pulling Kett in for a kiss, and she coughed, spitting more of her blood on the floor.

"You don't _scare_ me, either of you," she growled, getting up from the floor. "You're _pussies_! Hear me?!"

Kett turned, driving a fist into her already busted ribs, and she doubled over. He pushed her straight up, backed her into a wall, and started to fiddle with his jeans. Her heart pounded as he stepped out of his pants, she wanted to cringe as he pressed up against her, but she wouldn't allow him to satisfaction of seeing her like that. She'd lived through worse as a _little_ girl, she'd survive this just fine, and kick his dumb ass.

"So, I don't scare you?" he whispered, rubbing against her.

"No! You disgust me, you're nothing more than a dead little queer bitch in my book!" she snapped.

She felt the knife sink into the place where the left shoulder connects with the body, heard Kett and Zane snicker, and then blackness consumed everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby pounded on Ransom's door. He and Jack figured Lock would go to her 'home', Ma and Angel waited at home in case she showed up there.

_She's been gone for most of the damn day! _Bobby thought, pounding again.

"What?!" Ransom yelled, opening her door.

Bobby shoved past her, followed by Jackie, and they went to Lock's bedroom. Everything was just as they had left it the other day, she hadn't been here. Ransom stormed into the room, spun Bobby around, and nailed him in the face.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK!?" she snapped.

"Where's Lock?" he yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"What the hell do you mean?!" she yelled. "She's with you!"

"No, she's not Ransom!" Jack growled. "Where is she?!"

"I don't have a clue what you're trying to pull, but it's _not_ fucking funny!' she twisted away from Bobby.

"We're not fucking kidding!" Jack yelled. "Where the _fuck_ is she?"

"Oh my god. . ." she covered her mouth as realization set in. "You're not joking. . ."

"No, we're not," Bobby growled. "I take it you haven't seen her then?"

"No. . .seen or heard. . .Oh my god. . ." she was starting to go into shock. "Oh my fucking god. .. ."

"Do you know where she'd go?" Jack pleaded.

"No, I don-," the phone rang, cutting her off, and she ran for it. "Hello?"

Jack collapsed to Lock's bed, head dropping into his hands, and he started to panic. Bobby sat next to him, arm around his shoulders, and pulled him close. They were _all_ freaking out, but Apple Jacks was really taking it the hardest--he loved the girl to death. Jack turned, clinging to him, and sobbed. Bobby choked up, holding the little fairy close, and he did his best to comfort his baby brother.

"I've called us a cab. . ." Ransom muttered, wiping her face.

"Where are we going?" Bobby asked, rubbing Jack's back.

"Uhhh. . .the hospital. . ."

"What!?" Jack freaked. "WHY!?"

"Calm down, Apple Jacks. . .Gimme your cell so I can call Ma and have her meet us there. . ." Bobby murmured, _kissing_ Jack's hair, trying to soothe the panicking boy.

"Here. .." he mumbled, pulling the phone from his jeans.

"Thanks, kiddo. . .Now, Ransom. . .how bad is she?" he asked, dialing home.

"Alive. . .unconscious. . ." she said softly.

"Ma?" Bobby asked as someone picked up the phone on the first ring.

"No, it's Smiths. Evelyn called me. . ." the old hound of a cop said. "Bobby? Or Jackie?"

"Bobby," he sighed. "Can you all meet us at the hospital? Stray--_Lock's_ there. . ."

"Sure, she all right?" Smiths asked.

"_Alive_," Bobby grumbled. "We'll see you there."

"Bye, Bobby," the cop said and hung up.

"She's pretty fucked up, Bobby," Ransom sobbed. "Can _you_ go see her? I _can't_, not again. . .I can't stand seeing her like that. . ."

"Sure," he stood, helping Jack up. "C'mon, let's go."

By the time they got downstairs, the cab was there, and they climbed in, telling the driver where to go. Jack stayed huddled against Bobby, he shot the cabbie a harsh look when the cabbie gave an 'Oh great. . ._Queers_. . .' glance, and just wanted to deck him. Things seemed to get all jumbled up and confused once they reached the hospital. He couldn't remember the drive over, and the next thing he knew, he was telling Jack to stay with Ma and Smiths while _he_ went to see Stray first.

"Now, Mr. Mercer. . ." the doc spoke softly to him. "She's been sedated and restrained. . .She fought us earlier and tore stitching out, we had no other choice. . .I recommend that she see a professional once she's released, she's not speaking. . .She's able to, but won't."

"Doc, how fucked up _is_ she? Don't beat around the bush," he mumbled.

"She's in rough shape. . .I'll be honest, she'll look a lot worse than she really is, but she's still rough. . .Several _broken_ ribs, three _cracked_, fractured jaw, bruised up face, and she was stabbed. . ."

"_STABBED?!"_ he felt sick to his stomach.

"Yes, but it's _not_ life threatening. . .Her left shoulder, in the joint. . .she'll be able to use it again just like before she was wounded, but _only_ if she lets it heal and doesn't tear the stitching out again. . .And. . . It looks like they tried to rape her. . ."

"_DID_ they?" he growled, wanting to kill the men responsible for this.

"_NO_, she beat the hell out of both of them. Nearly killed them. . .We have on in ICU, under a strict watch, we had to put him in a drug induced coma. . .The other one is stable, but not too far behind him. . . She's a very strong girl. . ."

"Who were the ones that attacked her?"

"I'm not allowed to say, Mr. Mercer. . .law and all. . .I could lose my job. . .Here's her room. . ."

"Doctor?" a nurse called, coming out of Stray's room.

"Yes, nurse?"

"Her vital are elevated, she won't calm down. . .Heart rate, breathing, everything is way up."

"She's been sedated, correct?" Doc asked.

Bobby walked past the nurse, heading right to Stray's bed, and could see how much distress she was in. Her breath came in short, rapid bursts, she kept whimpering, and she strained against the restraints on her wrists. He vaguely heard the doctor tell him to not touch her, but he ignored him--Stray _needed_ him.

"Stray," he whispered, gently touching her face, "shhh. . .baby girl, Bobby's here."

He brushed her hair back from her pale face, seeing the nasty bruises, and he looked at the rest of her. She had her left shoulder wrapped tightly, it looked as if her ribs were as well, her knuckles were bruised, swollen, and bloody, and her jaw was an ugly purple. He felt tears burn his face as he looked at her. He whispered to her, stroking her hair softly, and she calmed, silver eyes opening slowly.

"Hey, kiddo," he said gently. "Bout time you joined us."

Lock was still doped up and confused. She growled, struggling against the restraints, and started to panic. Bobby tried to soothe her, but she growled loudly at him. Jack, Ma, and Smiths came in, and Jack immediately stripped his coat, then the hoodie he had on. He walked over to Bobby, looking at him, and when Bobby nodded, he carefully draped the hoodie over her chest. Her eyes closed, she slowly inhaled Jack's cologne, and the drugs took hold on her again and she was out.

"My god," the nurse murmured. "Her vitals are going back to normal. . .thank you, both of you. . ."

"I'm staying with her," Bobby said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"Me too," Jack was just as firm. "I'm _not_ leaving her here. . ."

"I don't-," the doctor started to protest.

"I believe that's a wise choice," Smiths said. "Bobby, can I borrow you for a moment or two? I'd like to speak with you in private. . ."

"I got her, Bobby," Jack said when he hesitated. "And I sure as hell ain't goin' nowhere."

He nodded, slowly getting up, and put a gentle kiss on her forehead. He wiped his face, ruffled Jack's hair lovingly, and went to see what Smiths had to tell him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby slept in a chair, using his coat as a makeshift blanket, and Jack sat to the right of the bed, watching Lock sleep. The oldest Mercer had confided in him what Smiths told _him,_ and he told Jack what he had seen, and he was currently trying to process it.

_Kett_ and _Zane?! Jesus Christ. . .Just when I thought life was treating me right, _he_ has to come destroy everything!_

'_Kett's in a drug induced coma, Jackie. . .she damn near _killed_ both of them, but he got the worst of it. . .Zane's not too far behind him, but they were able to get him stable. . .' _Bobby's voice rang in his head.

Jack exhaled slowly, trying to calm his fried nerves, and needed a smoke. He slipped out onto the balcony, keeping watch through the sliding glass door, and lit up. Absently, he messed with the ring on his middle finger and the guitar pick on his neck, he hit the cigarette a few times, and reached into his jeans pocket impulsively.

"Huh?" he felt something. "Oh my god. . .how in the world. . .I don't remember. . ."

He pulled the necklace from his pocket, the silver key glinting in the moonlight, and he tried to recall if he had grabbed it or not. He figured he _must_ have, otherwise it wouldn't have been in his damn pants, and he put it on with shaking hands.

'_They tried to rape her, Apple Jacks. . ._They didn't_, she made damn sure of that. . .But I want you to treat her carefully. . .Tread lightly in those waters, Jackie boy. . .She'll be skittish for some time. . .'_

"No problem there, Bobby," he muttered, pitching the smoke.

He slipped back inside, saw the nurse checking on Lock, and cleared his throat softly to let her know he was here. She turned, looking him over, and went to the closet to get something.

"Are you her brothers?" she whispered, glancing back to Bobby.

"Uhhh. . .No. . .it's complicated," he mumbled, taking his seat. "Bobby and I are brothers by adoption. . ."

"Hmmmm. . ." she handed him a blanket and draped one over Bobby. "You're her boyfriend then?"

"Sorta. . .never really made it official. . ." he whispered.

"Oh. . .Sorry for prying," she murmured. "It was rude of me. . ."

"It's fine, really. I don't care. . .Does she _have_ to be restrained?" he watched her struggle against them briefly, holding her hand to make her stop.

"Well. . I guess as long as you keep a _close_ eye on her, I can undo the right arm, but the left _has_ to stay. I can't risk her tearing out those stitches again if she ever wants to use that arm properly. . ." she said, carefully releasing her right arm. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said, still holding Lock's hand.

"How come you two can calm her down? I've seen a lot working here, but never something like that. . ."

"We're the only people in this world to _not_ hurt her. . .Love is a _powerful_ thing. . ."

"Yes, I suppose it is. . .be sure to get some rest, Jack Mercer. . ."

"I will," he said as she left.

'_She'll have to see a damn shrink, cuz she won't speak. . .but I doubt they'll get anything out of her. . .Member what Ma told us before? She's too smart for them. . .'_

"Lock. . ." he brushed hair from her closed eyes.

A hand gripped his wrist painfully, silver eyes flashed open and she regarded him with caution. He almost yelped in shock, but stayed quiet, and when he tried to move, her hand tightened even more on his wrist. She was clearly scared and confused, and his heart ached.

"It's Jackie boy, Lock. . .Not who you think it is. . .It's _me_. . ." he murmured.

She let him go, crying silently, and closed her eyes. He could somehow tell she'd had a nightmare, he wiped her face, and she looked at him. She nuzzled into his palm gently, never saying a word, and he didn't care if she ever spoke again, as long as he had her.

"Nightmares?" he whispered.

She nodded, giving him a look, and he understood somehow. It felt like they were speaking with their minds, but he knew it was just body language and luck. He smirked, lifting the blanket the nurse had given him, and cocked his head in question. She nodded again, answering him, and he carefully slid into the bed with her. He was gentle as ever, minding her left arm, and her ribs, and put the blanket over them. He curled up to her, checking to see if that was all right with her, and she smiled faintly, putting their noses together.

"No monsters, no nightmares. . .Deal?" he whispered.

Lock closed her eyes, nodded, and drifted off again. He gently kissed her nose, feeling her nuzzle into his neck, and he fell into a much needed sleep.

_She's damaged, but far from being broken. . . ._

**_There, first chapter is up!! Tell me what y'all think of it!! Currently working on the second chapter! _**


	2. Silence and Lyrics

Chapter Two

It had been three days, Lock had seen this 'shrink' three times already, and she was sick of him. Why couldn't the fuck just get it through his skull? She didn't _feel_ like speaking to anyone, not even Jackie or Bobby. The boys _understood_, Jackie was pretty good at knowing what she wanted, and Bobby was catching on quick. They talked to her just like normal, she'd use a notepad to write back to them, and they never left her side. Well, except when the nurse asked them and when he was here.

She stared at him, her shoulder aching a little, it always had a faint pain, and found him slightly amusing. He put one leg over the other, yellow pad of paper on his knee, pen in hand, and the session started.

"Hello, Lock," he smiled a little. "It's Doctor Reid, mind if I ask you some questions? Talk to you?"

_Fucking idiot. . .Thinks I'm what--_stupid?_ Always telling me his name, as if I forget as soon as he leaves. . .I _know_ you're Dr. Reid! And I could care less. . .Go away,_ she thought, staring at him.

"Lock, you've been a victim your _whole_ life. Sexual abuse, physical and mental as well. . .You fight everyone and everything, you let no one close. . .Why?"

_You tell me. _You're_ the damn doctor, do your job!_

"Are you afraid of people, Lock?" he kept going.

_No, what they're _capable_ of. . ._

"I've seen your record, Lock," he said. "Pick pocketing, theft, assault. . .At eleven you hospitalized a seventeen-year-old, why?"

_Why do you think?! He tried to_ fuck_ me and I wasn't gonna just_ let_ him! Jesus, they actually _hired_ you?_ she glared at him.

"You nearly killed a man before. . .And now, you've almost done it two more times. . .Do you even_ care_ that they could be dead?" he asked, scribbling in his notepad.

She let out a snicker, shaking her head, and gave him a dark look. Of course she _didn't_ care! She was furious they were still _alive_, and if given the chance, she'd _finish_ what she started. Dr. Reid's light blue-green eyes went wide behind his glasses, he got very serious, and leaned forward.

"Lock, have you_ killed _someone?"

_No, not _yet_. . ._she leaned forward, bracing herself against her screaming ribs, and got in his face.

"_Would_ you ever kill someone?" he asked, writing.

_What're you writing?_ she leaned forward even more, glancing at the pad of paper.

Reid leaned back, pulling the pad with him, and gave her a stern look. She leaned back as well, mimicking him, crossing her leg like his, and stared at him. She smirked at his obvious frustration, he tapped the pen on his knee, and he sighed.

_Give up yet? I wanna see Jack and Bobby. . ._

"You were in a ward before, for a year. . ." he said. "Wouldn't speak there either, only gave them song lyrics, but they had to let you out on good behavior. . .That right?"

_Song lyrics. . .Yeah. . .Hmmmm. . ._she ran through her music memory. _If they'd _listened_ to the lyrics, they'd have understood._

"I'm not going to give up and leave, Lock," he said, pushing his glasses up. "I'm trying to help you get better."

_Wanna help? Then_ leave!_ That'll do me wonders. . ._

"Has Jack or Bobby ever done anything to you?"

_What the _hell_ are you getting at? What're you trying to do?_ she growled at him.

"Jack, he_ likes_ you. . .But he doesn't strike me as the type. . .Bobby does. . .Has Bobby ever touched you sexually, Lock?"

_You cocksucking prick! If you think you're gonna try tricking me into talking, you're way fucking wrong!_ she glared at him angrily. _Wanna play games? Let's play, motherfucker! I _love_ head games. . ._

"Hmmmm. . .No?" he wrote something down. "Well then, what about Jackie boy? Does he _touch you, Lock? Do you let him do it?"_

_Keep pushing it, you motherfucking dead man_! she tried to think of a song.

"I guess that wouldn't make much sense," he kept toying with her. "You try to _kill_ everyone who touches you like that. . .They're both still alive."

Her anger tried to break through, but she held it at bay. She looked at him, an evil smirk spreading on her lips, and she wet her lips, leaning towards him.

_"Shhhh. . .Quiet, you might piss somebody off. . ."_ she whispered.

"Lyrics, Lock?" he shook his head. "Honestly, I thought you'd be more _inventive_ this time."

_"Like _me_, motherfucker! You've been at it too long!  
While you feed off others' insecurities,  
You stand in front of me and bite the hand that feeds,"_ she growled darkly.

"Nice," he wrote them down. "Mind telling me the name of the song?"

_"Self-righteousness is wearing thin,  
Lies inside your head, your best friend.  
Heart bleeds, but not for fellow men,  
Broken glass, you fake reflection. . ."_ she growled loudly.

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm fake?" he asked, seemingly unaffected by her ways.

_"I've had enough!  
It's time for something real!  
I don't respect the words you're speaking,  
Gone too far!  
A clone. . ."_

She spat the words at him, then leaned back, going silent, and glared at him. She was so pissed off at him, if she could, she'd beat the fuck out of him, but she didn't want to risk _more_ trouble. Reid started talking again, she shut her eyes, leaning her head back against the wall, and tuned him out. She listened to the songs she'd memorized, wishing she had the _real_ thing, but settled for the music in her mind. Her right hand immediately started tapping out the beat, her fingers playing invisible strings, and she shut the world out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby sat in the hall with Jack and Ma, laughing and talking. Things were a lot better for him, he knew Lock was safe, and he only left her when he had to. Sure, she wasn't speaking, but they 'talked' anyway. She used a notepad to talk, ask questions when neither him nor Jack could get her body language.

_Jack's pretty good at reading her,_ he thought, glancing at his brother. _I'm getting better. . ._

"Mrs. Mercer?" Lock's shrink came into the hall.

"Dr. Reid," she stood, "is everything all right?"

"She's still not speaking. . .I tried reverse psychology on her and she only gave me song lyrics. . ."

_Reverse psychology?_ Bobby nudged Jack and gave him a confused look.

Jack rolled his eyes, smirking, and leaned to whisper in his ear.

"He tried to lure her into talking. . .I guess he only pissed her off. . ." he whispered.

"Oh. . ." Bobby mumbled, turning his focus back to his mother and the doc.

"I told you, Dr. Reid," Ma smiled, "she's a smart girl. . .if you're going to try playing head games with her, I suggest you prepare to _lose_ horribly."

"Well, if she thinks I'm just going to give up and leave her alone, she's way off," Reid was saying.

Bobby nudged Jack again, standing up, and went to see Stray. She was leaning on the wall, eyes closed, feet stretched out in front of her, and he wondered if it hurt her ribs to sit like that.

_Her shoulder is _her_ biggest concern. . ._he reminded himself. _But _I_ still want her to be careful of her damn ribs._

"Stray, sit up right," he commanded. "_Ribs_, baby girl."

Her eyes flashed open, she glanced around for Reid, and straightened up. Jack sat next to her on the bed, handing her the notepad and a pen, and gently kissed her temple. Bobby sat next to her feet, proud that Jack had taken the whole treading lightly thing with utmost seriousness, and looked at Lock.

_'What's up?'_ her eyes asked.

"Reid. . .reverse psychology. . .What'd he do?" he asked.

She growled a little, scribbling on the notepad, and Jack read it out loud.

"_Pissed me off,_" he read.

"Yeah, we figure that one out," he chuckled. "_How?_"

She wrote something down and Jack read it.

"She wants you to know first. . .I've been instructed to close my eyes. . ." he grinned.

"Well, _listen_ to her."

He and Stray watched as Jack leaned back, closing his hazel eyes, and Stray turned back to the notebook. She clenched her jaw angrily as she wrote, a low, constant growl coming from her, and she handed it to him. He took it and read it to himself.

_That prick asked me if either _you_ or _Jackie_ did sexual shit with me! Can you fucking _believe_ that bullshit?! He was trying to get me to talk, but he's not too freaking bright, and I just gave him lyrics. . .he knows you two would never, ever, ever do that shit! He pissed me off big time, I was tempted to knock him out, but no more trouble. . .Tell Jackie boy. . ._

"That rat bastard," he growled, handing her the notebook. "Good girl, Stray. . .For not beating the fuck outta him. . ."

"Whoa!" Jack opened his eyes. "What the _fuck_ went on?"

Bobby slowly explained to Jack what Reid had pulled, watching as Jack's jaw clenched in anger, and trying to keep his own rage at bay.

"What song did you give him?" Jack asked.

Lock wrote it down.

"_Avenged Sevenfold song. . .I don't think he paid attention to the damn words,_" he read aloud.

"No, it would appear _not_," Bobby mumbled.

_Is that how he gets off? Asking her perverted questions like that? _I_ should teach him a lesson!_ he thought, fists clenching.

Stray reached out and nudged him with her foot, giving him a _'Don't you even!'_ look. He smirked, she was way too good at reading people, and nodded.

"I won't. . But it's still a nice thought. . ." he winked.

"When do you think you'll be allowed to come home, Lock?" Jack asked.

She shrugged her right shoulder, she knew as much as they did: _nothing_. They talked for a while, the nurse came in and booted them while she changed Lock's wrappings, and night came too soon. Bobby claimed his regular chair, telling Jackie to let Lock have the bed to herself, and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was sleeping in his chair, dreaming of Lock, and he shifted in his sleep.

_'Lock?' he whispered._

_'Hey, Jackie,' she smiled, kissing him._

_'You OK?' he asked._

_'Yep, all better!' she grinned, shoving him to the bed. 'You _know_ that. . .'_

_'Guess I just forgot. . .' he said, looking at her unmarked face. 'I love you.'_

_'I love you _more_,' she snickered, sitting on his legs._

_'Really?' he teased. 'Then _prove_ it. . .'_

_'Fine,' she laughed._

_He smiled as she kissed him, letting her control everything, and realized just how much he had missed her. She ran her fingers in his hair, pulling him close, kissing him gently, and he wanted control. He rolled, sitting on her, and she laughed. She pulled him closer, he kissed her, and gently asked to deepen it. He was granted immediate entry, she met him halfway, and they reacquainted their mouths with one another._

_'I've missed you,' he whispered._

_'What are you talking about?' she giggled. 'I haven't _gone_ anywhere. . .'_

_'You _know_ what I mean,' he smiled, kissing her gently. 'I've missed _this_ and hearing your voice. . .'_

_'I know. . .but I was so scared for a while, Jackie. . .they almost _broke_ me, I couldn't risk it. . .'_

_'I understand that. . .but you're all right now?' he asked._

_'Shut up and kiss me,' she grinned, pulling him back to her._

_'No problem,' he smiled, complying._

_He took his time, first just their lips met, then he slowly and carefully deepened it, and eventually moved to her neck. She kissed him over and over, apparently she had missed him as well, and she nibbled his lip. He smiled, focusing on her sweet taste, and lost himself to it._

Jack woke with tears on his face, he exhaled slowly, wiping them away, and sat up. He'd been having that dream_ every time_ he went to sleep, he really did_ miss_ her, but he knew that he needed to wait. He rested his elbows on her bed, trying to slow down, and a hand touched his face.

Silver eyes looked him over, full of concern, and her hand wiped stray tears.

_'What's wrong?'_ her eyes asked.

He shook his head, telling her it was nothing, and she didn't buy it. She explored his face with her fingertips, coming to rest on his lips, and he gently kissed them. She tipped his head up, looking into his soul, and she silently demanded an answer.

"Just a dream, babe. . ." he whispered. "No nightmares. . ."

She let his face go, sliding over on her bed, and pointed next to her. He shook his head, gesturing to Bobby, and shrugged helplessly. She glanced to his brother sleeping in the chair, rolled her eyes and they said it all.

_'Ass here _now_, princess.'_

He looked once more to Bobby, then slid into bed with Lock, and got settled. She shocked him by leaning up and gently kissing his mouth.

_'Better?'_ her look asked.

He smirked, nodding, and looked at her. He brushed hair from her face, careful of her injured jaw, and whispered.

"I love you, Lock."

She seemed to search for some way to tell him, chewing her lip and coming up empty.

"You don't have to _tell _me. I _know_ you love me too," he whispered.

She smiled a little, leaned up, and kissed his mouth another time. That was her innocent way of telling him she loved him too and he felt at ease. She nuzzled into him, sighing, and he closed his eyes. No dreams for the rest of the night, he had the _real deal_ snuggled up to him.

**Song lyric Lock used:** Critical Acclaim-Avenged Sevenfold. _**Y'all liking it so far? Sorry this chapter is a bit short. . .Do you like the way I've made Lock's thoughts seem as if she were actually speaking to the good Dr. Reid? I thought it was a cool idea. . .**_


	3. Slideshow Theory

Chapter Three

Lock was having a shit day. All morning, while Jack and Bobby went to get something to eat, she'd been thinking of what had happened. After she'd blacked out, Kett had moved her to the bedroom, bandaged her shoulder, and she came to just in time.

_'God,' Zane whined as Kett stripped him, 'quit teasing!'_

_'Let me have my fun,' he laughed, shoving Zane down beside her._

Bits and pieces of her memory were fuzzy, she had gone into a blind rage, fighting for her life, and she was actually glad she couldn't remember a lot of what happened. Reid had tried to make her feel sorry for _surviving_, taking her to see Kett and Zane, and she had merely looked at him and grinned. He had missed the next session.

_I don't get_ why _they gave him a license. . .he's too fucked up himself. . ._she thought, sitting on the balcony.

She heard someone at the sliding door, but didn't turn around. She knew it wasn't Jackie or Bobby, they didn't have their smell, and she wanted nothing to do with them.

"So, _this_ is how you greet an_ old_ friend?" a gruff voice asked.

Her heart swelled in her chest, tears sprang to her eyes, and she slowly turned. The first thing she came face-to-face with was a large stuffed blood hound, then she saw a handful of white roses, and finally she looked at Smiths. She wiped her face, embarrassed to be crying from pure _joy_, and he gave her a very gentle hug.

"It's freezing out here," he mumbled. "Let's go back inside."

She nodded, heading in, and sat on the bed. She found the notepad and pen, then smiled as Smiths put the roses in a vase beside her bed, and he sat next to her. She pulled the stuffed animal close, smiling brightly, and scribbled on the pad of paper.

_Thank you!! I'm going to call the hound 'Smiths'!_

"I figured," he laughed warmly. "Still not talking?"

_Nope. . .hope you don't mind reading. . ._

"I don't mind at all, sweetie," he chuckled

_Smiths. . .Am I in trouble? That why you're here?_

"No, Lock," he said firmly. "You are _not_ in trouble! Why would you think that?"

_I broke the rules. . .Beat the hell out of two people. . ._

"In _self-defense_, Lock," he looked at her. "I'm here to check on you. . .Dr. Reid wants to put you in the institution again."

_No!! I'm never going back to that hell hole! I'd rather dive off that balcony!_

"Calm down, Lock," he said gently. "There's another option, but I doubt you'll like that one any better. . ."

_Just tell me, Smiths! Please!?_

"If you'd quit _writing_, I would!" he laughed.

She set the pad and pen aside, pulling the stuffed hound into her lap, and snuggled it. The old cop laughed, shaking his head, and went on.

"Reid is willing to have more sessions at you, Evelyn's, house. . .But if he does that, he's not going to stop seeing you until you speak. . ."

She gave him an angry look, growling and grabbed the pad and pen.

_I _have_ talked to him!!_

"No, Lock. . .more than just rehearsing songs. . ."

_Should I _sing_ them for him then?_ she smirked.

"Lock, be serious. . .he's dead set on helping you," Smiths muttered.

_Why? I don't _need _his damn help!_

"He just is. . .he's also playing dirty, just like you would. . ."

_What does _that _mean!?_

"Bobby and Jack are down in the lobby, he's not letting them in here until you speak. . ." Smiths mumbled.

The pen fell from her hand, she let it fall, and she jumped from the bed. Her ribs screeched in protest, her shoulder burned white-hot, but she blocked it out. Anger and adrenalin coursed her body, she stormed down the hall, and into the elevator. Smiths darted after her, slamming against the closed doors.

"Lock! God dammit!" he yelled.

She walked out to the lobby, Reid was standing near the check-in desk, talking to Bobby, and looked her way. His blue-green eyes filled with pride, he thought he had broke her down, and she was going to prove him wrong.

"Well, look here," he smiled. "Lock, how are you to--?"

She grabbed his throat with her right hand, tightening just enough so he couldn't speak, and backed him into the desk. He paled, panic in his eyes, and it fueled her anger. She stared into his eyes, then pulled his head down and put her mouth close to his ear.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you to not try fixing what_ isn't_ fucking _broken?!_" she hissed, pressing her thumb into the hollow of his throat. "Leave me the hell _alone_, you pathetic excuse for a human being! Or I swear to god, I'll throw off my damn balcony and laugh as you_ shriek_."

Lock released his throat, shoving his head back, and left. The adrenalin was wearing off, her body was still too weak to handle that sort of thing, and her legs gave out on her at the elevators.

"I got ya, baby girl," Bobby said, catching her and scooping her up.

Pain seared her ribs and shoulder, but it dulled quickly as Bobby repositioned her, and she said a silent thank you to whichever god was listening. Jack showed up, pressing the call button for the elevator, and winked at her.

"Stray, how's that shoulder? Stitches all right?" Bobby asked.

She nodded into his neck, closing her eyes, and exhaled slowly. They stepped into the elevator, Smiths already standing there, and went to her room. She heard Bobby and Jack explain what happened to the old hound of a cop. She whimpered a little as Bobby put her in bed, but it wasn't that bad. Jack sat next to her, handing her the stuffed 'Smiths', and kissed her forehead.

_I still don't _feel_ like talking. . .I hope they understand. . .I had to get Reid to leave me the fuck alone, he _wasn't_ helping me at all. . ._

"Leave it to_ you_, Lock," Smiths said. "In the hospital with a stab wound and busted up ribs, and you still put the kabash on people who fuck with you. . ."

"Still not talking to _us_?" Bobby smirked, handing her the pad and pen. "Geez, what do we have to do?"

_Piss me off. . ._she wrote with a smile.

"Thanks, but I'll pass," Jackie snickered. "I'm good with _reading_."

_How much shit am I in now, Smiths?_

"Don't worry, Lock. . .I'll take care of it. . ." he said gently. "But you're still going to have to see a shrink. . ."

_Long as it ain't REID!_

"Fine. . .I'll do what I can, Lock," Smiths squeezed her hand. "You boys should let her rest."

"We will," Bobby said, giving her a look.

_Bye, Smiths! Thanks again for the gifts. . ._

"Bye, sweetie," he smiled. "And you're welcome. See you around."

He left, she closed her eyes, and sighed. She heard Bobby collapse into 'his' chair, Jack brushed her hair from her face, and she gave into the exhaustion. She dreamed of Jack's late Christmas present, missing being that close to the teen, and enjoyed the dream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack finally sucked it up and asked Bobby if he could borrow the car. After a few minutes of questions, his brother caved, and dug the keys from his jeans.

"Scratch it and you're dead," he warned.

"I _know_, Bobby," he snickered. "I shouldn't be too long. . .Keep an eye on Lock?"

"Move your ass, princess," Bobby laughed. "Time's _wasting_."

Jack drove home, parked, and darted inside. He went to his room, picking up his laptop, and got it started. He hummed as he worked, opening the folder that said "Photos", and save a lot to a slideshow. He rummaged around in his closet, finally finding his digital camera, and put fresh batteries in it.

_I hope Bobby will let me do this. . ._he thought as he took some pictures. _I'm sure he will._

He hooked the camera up to his laptop, saved the pictures and finished the slideshow. It took him_ forever_ to think of a background song, he actually thought of it while in the shower, and he also got a couple more ideas for pictures. It was over an hour and a half before he was really finished with the show, he ran through it twice, and saved it to a disk just in case.

_Shit! Power cord for the laptop would be good_, he remembered and ran upstairs to grab it.

On his way back to the hospital, he made two extra stops, and finally arrived at his destination. The staff gave him odd little glances as he passed them in the halls, he couldn't help but smirk, and he burst into laughter in the elevator. A teen with a laptop wasn't that weird, but if you added black roses you got stares.

Lock was still sleeping when he walked in, he set the vase of roses on the opposite side of the white ones, put the other stuff in his chair, and went on the balcony. He lit up a smoke, inhaling deeply and held the smoke in his lungs. Bobby looked at him, extending a hand for the smoke and he passed it over.

"Bobby," he blew out the smoke, "can I ask you a couple of favors?"

"Mmmm," he nodded, taking a long drag.

"Do you think you could find a projector that I could hook my laptop to?"

"I can talk to Lock's nurse. . .What're you up to?" he smirked at him.

"Just a theory. . .When's the nurse supposed to check on her?" he blushed lightly.

"Now," he said, heading in. "Stay here until I'm done."

He nodded, watching as Bobby talked to the nurse. She gave his brother an odd look, Bobby jerked his thumb in Jack's direction, and the nurse gave a sweet grin. Bobby kept talking for a few minutes, she nodded, and left. A few minutes later, she wheeled in a projector, and flashed him a smirk.

_God, what'd Bobby say?_ he wondered, going in.

"There," he grinned. "What's the _other_ favor?"

"Ummmm. . .Can you disappear for an hour or two?"

_Here we go. . ._

"Sure thing, Jackie," Bobby snickered.

"Whoa! Wait, no questions? No little _talks_?" he asked, gaping.

"Told you I was letting go," he grinned, ruffling Jack's hair. "But expect the third degree when I get back."

"Wow, I didn't think you were serious about that, Bobby. . ."

"Don't make me _change_ my mind, Apple Jacks," he warned lightly. "_Behave_, I'll see you in a couple hours."

"Bye, Bobby," he grinned.

_Man, this is going well. . .Hopefully my theory works. . ._

He quickly and quietly set up the computer, hooking it to the projector, and plugged both into the wall. After making sure they would both work, he shut off the lights, locked the door, and closed the curtains. Lock woke up, sat up carefully, and arched an eyebrow in question. He just smiled, reaching into his pocket, and sat on the right of her. She watched as he kicked off his shoes, eyes full of questions, and he got settled, giving her a wink. He took her right hand, holding her gaze with his eyes, and slipped the ring on her middle finger.

_Please let this idiot romantic theory work. . ._he prayed.

He bit his lip nervously as she inspected the ring. She spun it with her thumb, looking at the intricate Celtic design cut out of the band, and smiled faintly. She reached for her notepad, but he took it from her, he had other ideas.

**_NO WAY!_** he wrote, showing her, and then tossed the pad across the room.

Lock growled lightly at him, narrowing her eyes, but let it go. He turned the volume up on his laptop, positioned the projector so it covered the wall in front of her bed, started the slideshow, and leaned back. The first slide appeared, loudly declaring, _"WARNING! What you are about to see is suitable for _your_ eyes only, Lock. (Well and mine)!"_, and she snickered, snuggling up to him.

_So far, so good. . ._he thought proudly.

The song started playing as the show moved on, he heard her humming, and he sang gently.

_"These streets  
Turn me inside out  
Everything shines  
But leaves me empty still  
And I'll, burn this lonely house down  
If you run with me  
If you run with me. . ."_

Lock giggled as a picture of Jack with no shirt, no shoes, and torn jeans popped up. He had just been sprayed with a hose by Bobby and was dripping wet. His heart raced as it moved forward, showing him on the swing set, showing off, then it faded into him hanging on a chain link fence.

_"I'll stay with you  
The walls will fall before we do  
Take my hand now  
We'll run forever  
I can feel the storm inside you  
I'll stay with you. . ."_

The girl that was cuddled to his chest found his hand and held it. She smiled when he looked at her, watching the pictures on the wall, and he felt tingly. Photos of him and her covered in paint popped up, she took in a breath, and glanced back to him. He gestured the wall and sang in her ear.

_"Fooled by my own desires  
I twist my fate  
Just to feel you  
But you, turn me toward the light  
And you're one with me  
Will you run with me?  
I'll stay with you  
The walls will fall before we do  
Take my hand now  
We'll run forever  
I can feel the storm inside you  
I'll stay with you. . ."_

She covered her face as a picture of him in a towel showed up, blushing, and when she dared to look again it was him in his boxers. _They_ were the ideas he had gotten in the shower, he hadn't been able to resist, and she glared at him playfully.

_"Now come in from this storm  
I taste you sweet and warm  
Take what you need  
Take what you need  
From me  
Wake up this world  
Wake up tonight  
And run with me  
Run to me now. . ."_

The last three pictures showed up slowly, staying longer than the rest. The first had Jack pointing to his eye, the second was him hugging his own chest tightly, and the third was him looking right at the camera and pointing. **I. LOVE. YOU.**

_"I'll stay with you  
The walls will fall before we do  
Take my hand now  
We'll run forever  
I can feel the storm inside you  
I'll stay with you. . ."_

Lock turned to him when it was over, her moonlight eyes full of emotions, and he wondered if it did what it was supposed to. He stayed quiet, waiting patiently, and his answer came.

"I love you too, you dork," she whispered. "And if you _ever_ show me a picture of you in your boxers, I'll slap you."

He laughed, relief flooding him, and couldn't resist a stab at her.

"Would you prefer to see it in _person_?" he grinned.

Her jaw dropped in awe, then closed, and she gave him a playful slap across the face.

"_Pervert_," she smirked.

"Yep, I know. . ." he snickered.

_She's still _her, _that's for sure. . .God, I missed her!_

"I missed hearing your voice. . ." he said shyly.

"I figured. . .Jackie, I might still have my days where I won't speak. . ." she murmured.

"I don't mind. . .as long as I hear you eventually. . ."

"I fucking_ love_ you, princess," she smiled, kissing his lips innocently. "Thank you for all this. . ."

"Oh, believe me, it was completely selfish!" he laughed. "But the pleasure is all mine. . .Mind if I. . .?"

"What?" her head cocked to the side in a cute manner.

"Well, after I get this all put away. . ." he yawned, stretching.

"Real _subtle_. . ." she poked him in the side. "_Of course_."

He cleaned up, unlocked the door, and crawled into bed with her. She gave him a gentle kiss, nuzzling into him, and soon they were both out cold, cuddled so close they looked almost like one person.

**Song:** Stay With You--Goo Goo Dolls.


	4. Mistakes

Chapter Four

Bobby had gone home for two hours, took a shower, ate a real meal, and watched most of a movie. He packed up the left overs in tupperware, put them in a paper bag, and grabbed some silverware. If _he_ was sick of hospital food, Stray and Jack _had_ to be. He grabbed some clean clothes for himself, Jackie, and some of Jack's pajamas for Lock, then headed out.

"All right," he said, walking into Stray's room, "times--."

He shut up when he noticed they were asleep, he put the stuff down on the floor, and sat in his chair.

_I swore I told him to let her start sleepin' _alone_ in that damn bed. . ._he thought, watching them sleep. _So much for this_ not _turning into a habit. . .I hope this'll change once she's allowed back home._

Lock's nurse walked in, looked at the two teens wrapped in each other, and let out a small laugh.

"They're adorable together," she whispered, checking Lock's vitals.

"Yeah," Bobby said gruffly. "Fucking _priceless_. . ."

"You're pleasant this evening," she shot over her shoulder. "Not two hours ago, you were _helping _him pull off some romantic scheme."

"Touché," he mumbled. "It's just complicated. . .I'd rather not get into it right now. . ."

"Complicated is a popular term among you Mercers," she said as she left.

"It's what we are," he whispered to himself, getting settled for bed.

He slept hard, no dreams, and he didn't wake up once in the night. Music woke him in the morning, he stretched, and slowly sat up, muscles stiff from sleeping in a chair. He rubbed sleep from his eyes and saw that Stray had found the food, she was tapping her toes in time with the music and was currently eating the garlic mashed potatoes he had brought.

"Morning, Stray," he yawned.

"Morning, Bobby!" she beamed.

His jaw came unhinged, he stared at the girl, not sure if she had really talked, and she turned and stared at him. He noticed how much better her face looked, the bruises were fading nicely, she wasn't as pale, and she was giving him a real grin.

"You're talking again?" he muttered.

"No, my lips are moving and words are coming out," she teased. "But I'm not talking."

"Never thought I'd actually _miss_ that smart ass mouth of yours, baby girl," he chuckled.

_Was _this_ the fairy's theory?_ he wondered.

She made a face at him and continued eating the potatoes, toes still moving with the music. Jack rolled over on the bed, Lock lifting the food out of his way as he snaked an arm around her waist, and yawned.

"Morning, princess," Stray snickered.

"Mmmm," he stretched. "Morning."

"Morning, Cracker Jack," Bobby laughed. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," he yawned again. "Why?"

"Just askin'. . ."

"Bobby brought _human_ food!" Stray giggled.

"_Really?_" Jack perked up.

"Paper bag on the floor," Bobby gestured. "Have at it."

He watched Jack climb out of bed, shaking his head when he gave Lock a quick kiss, and shoved him playfully when he passed. His little brother laughed and got into the food, greedily stuffing his face.

"That's attractive," Stray teased.

They spent the next few minutes talking, laughing, and picking on each other. Then Ma opened the door and motioned for Bobby to come into the hall. He reluctantly left the two teens, pulling the door shut behind him, and saw Ma standing with a tall, slender man. The guy had jet black hair, sort of shaggy cut, he was wearing a black, button down shirt, and casual jeans.

_Must be the new shrink. . ._

"Hi, I'm Dr. Dorian," hazel eyes greeted him warmly, as well as a hand.

"Bobby," he mumbled, shaking the hand. "You the new head doctor?"

"Robert!" Ma scolded, slapping his arm.

"It's fine, Mrs. Mercer," Dorian laughed. "And yes, I am the new head doctor. Is she still not speaking?"

"Actually," Bobby muttered, "she _is_ talking. . .But I doubt she'll talk to_ you_. . .The last guy was. . .very. . ."

"_Unprofessional_. I heard, believe me," Dorian ran a hand in his hair. "I hope you trust that I'm _nothing_ like Dr. Reid."

"I got that vibe from you. . .Trust me, you wouldn't be standing otherwise. . ."

"_Robert Kielan Mercer!_" Ma snapped, using his _whole_ name. "I _know_ I raised you better than that!"

"You're the oldest?" Dorian asked. "Probably been in prison a couple of times? Typical big brother stance. . ."

"You're good," Bobby growled, smirking. "But _Lock_, she's good too. . .You have your work cut out for you."

"Hmmmm. . .I've gathered that. . .I'm still not _done_ with her files, but I can imagine what she's like. . ."

"Dorian, if you're _not_ done with her files, why are you _here_?"

"Smiths said it was important that I meet with her ASAP. . .so _here_ I am."

"Mmmm," Bobby looked the doctor over. "Dr. Dorian?"

"Yes?"

"I'll go get Jack outta her room. . .If you were planning on seeing her now," he offered.

"I am. . .Thank you."

Bobby went in and got Jackie, whispering to him and went back to the hall. His baby brother gave Dorian the once over, then shook his hand.

"Hello, Jack," Dorian smiled. "Youngest, I presume?"

"Wow, you_ are_ good," Jack smirked.

"It is _my_ job," he laughed, putting a hand on Stray's door. "I might be a couple of hours, we'll see."

"Dr. Dorian?" Bobby snickered.

"Yes, Bobby?"

"I hope you _like _song lyrics."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lock sat on the bed, holding 'Smiths' close, and eyed the new shrink. She found it odd that he was wearing _jeans,_ a button down shirt, and he had _shaggy_ black hair--most professionals wore suits or formal clothes. He pulled up a chair, grabbed a notebook, pen, and a small recorder from his bag.

"Hello, Lock," he smiled warmly. "My name is Dorian. I'm here to replace Dr. Reid."

_He has eyes like Jackie boy. . .calm, gentle. . ._

He didn't let her silence bug him and continued on with what he was doing.

"Do you mind if I record our session?" he asked, holding up the recorder.

_Not that it'll help you_, she thought, shrugging.

"Thank you," he hit play and record, then set it next to Jack's roses. "Pretty."

She watched as he looked around the room, jotting things down, and she found him more like an _FBI profiler_ than a shrink, she was a tad _intrigued_ by him.

"I'll be honest with you, Lock," he said gently, finishing his observation of the room. "I'm _still_ going through your files, but I feel as if I'm well enough prepared."

_We'll see about that. . ._she couldn't decide whether or not he could be trusted. _Always with the _guy_ doctors. . .Why?_

"Your parents died when you were five years of age, correct? In a car accident?"

_You didn't get _too _far in my files, did you?_

"Not going to talk?" he asked, rummaging in his bag--it was a _back pack._

_Obviously _not_. . .Man, they sure send me the _brightest_, don't they?_

Dorian produced a spiral notebook and a neon pen, he set them on the bed, and leaned back. After a moment, Lock slowly reached over and took them.

"Will you use that so I can have some sort of response?" he grinned. "Writing 'blank stare' is getting old already. . ."

She opened the notebook, uncapped the pen, but didn't write anything down. She waited for him to ask something.

"Lock, why aren't you speaking?"

_I don't _know_ you, henceforth I don't _trust_ you. . . _she wrote and showed him.

"I see. . .So then, let's get to know each other. Ask me anything you think will help you trust me."

_Why should I?_

"Well, I'd like to try to understand you, Lock," he was gentle. "You're a very intricate person, interesting, perplexing. . ."

_You could _never _understand me. . ._

"Why do you believe that?"

_Because _I_ don't even fucking understand me! How can someone else?!_

"This is good, we can both begin to understand who you are," he jotted something down.

_Who I am? Or _what_ I am?_

"_Both_."

_I know _what_ I am. . ._

"What do you believe you are, Lock?"

_I'm so lucky, so cursed, so FUCKED UP!_

"Atreyu? Good band, better song," he said, leaning back comfortably.

She hadn't been expecting that response, she faltered, and stared at him. He was_ unlike_ any sort of doctor she'd ever met, he knew _music_, and she began to like him.

"So, why are you 'fucked up'?" he asked.

_How far _did _you get in my files? The name?_

"No," he laughed. "But I don't really believe that you blame what's happened in your life for who you are _today_."

_You're _wrong_, but a_ little_ right on that. . ._

"Mind explaining?"

_I _**AM**_ messed up from what I went through as a kid. . .But it doesn't help that I keep everyone away from me. . So I'm at fault here too. . . ._

"I see. . .I guess I should have chosen my words more carefully. . .So, you like music?"

_Trying to 'get to know me', Dorian?_

"Yes, I am."

_How old are you?_

_"Twenty-seven."_

_That seems a bit _young_ to be a shrink. . ._

"Both parents were psychologists, I've_ breathed_ this stuff since birth," he snickered.

_Dorian, tell me your first impression of me. From my files and from being in the same room as me. . . ._

"Well," he set his notebook aside. "I see a survivor sitting here in front of me. . .But I also see a scared and terrified little girl, who's confused, too many people have hurt you for you to trust willingly. From the file I've gathered that you're a protector as well, the kids on your block all go to _you_ for help. . ."

He scared her a little bit, _no one_ was that good at reading _her_, and she threw up her walls.

"Lock, _you_ asked _me_. I answered. . .Don't shut down on me now. . ." he said softly.

Dorian made his first mistake seconds later. Lock saw him lean forward in his chair, his hand moved, and he touched her knee. She dropped the pen to her lap, grabbed his wrist and twisted it until she head a faint snap. She didn't break anything in him, but it was real close to that point. Dorian was on his knees from the pain, body shaking, and she stared at him evenly.

"Lock!" he gasped. "Let go of my wrist!"

"**_DON'T EVER FUCKING _TOUCH _ME!_**" she yelled, squeezing briefly.

His strangled yelp and nod was all she needed, she released his wrist, and he fell back. She glared at him as he checked his wrist out, picked up his notebook, and sat back in his chair. His wrist was red, bruising already, and she could clearly see each mark her fingers had left on him. Lock _almost_ felt sorry for what she had done, but it was only her instinct that she lived on, especially since this whole ordeal with Kett and Zane.

"I apologize for touching you, Lock," he said gently. "I didn't think. . .I meant _nothing_ by it."

She picked the pen up, flipped to a clean page, and wrote.

_LIAR! You _did_ mean _something_ by that touch! But it wasn't anything _bad_. . .It was a simple gesture of kindness and concern, but my instinct kicked into overdrive. I apologize for _harming_ you, but not what I did. . .As you said, I'm a survivor, scared and confused. ._

She tossed the notebook at him, sinking as far into the wall as she could, and cuddled 'Smiths' closer. Dorian picked up the notebook, slowly going over what she wrote, and looked at her.

"We both have made our mistake for the day," he said, giving her a small smile. "I guess I need to finish those files, huh?"

She nodded, handing him his pen, and avoided his forgiving eyes. He packed up his things, putting the tape recorder in last, and stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lock. . ._Fully_ prepared."

She stared at her hands as he left, then after the door was shut, a wave of rage came out of nowhere. She screamed until her ribs burned, but wasn't relieved from it. She whipped 'Smiths' at the door, then the vase of white roses went flying into the facing wall, the glass shattering everywhere, and then she pitched Jack's vase of roses. The sound of the glass breaking only reminded her of herself, how damaged she truly was, and she screamed in sorrow.

_I'll _never_ be fixed! Never be healed! The cuts are too deep, the poison flowed too damn long, and damage is done too often!_

Sobs stole her screaming, she curled to herself and cried until blackness descended upon her. She dreamed of looking into a full-length mirror, slowly it started to develop spider web cracks, and eventually it shattered outward, pieces of the sharp glass digging into her skin with pleasant _clarity_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and Bobby cleaned up the mess in Lock's room. Jack felt pain in his soul when he saw his roses scattered on the floor, but felt worse for the girl curled on the bed.

"I'd hate to see the aftermath of a 'bad' session. . ." Bobby mumbled, collapsing into his chair.

"Yeah. . ." Jack whispered, putting all the roses into a big vase. "He's _really_ coming back tomorrow?"

"That's what he said. . ."

"He's either very _brave_," Jack sighed, picking up the stuffed hound and collapsing into a chair. "Or _really_ fucking stupid."

"Brave _and_ stupid," Bobby snickered, trying to lighten the mood.

Lock stirred on the bed, yelping in pain. Jack and Bobby moved to her side quickly.

"Stray, I got you," his older brother whispered.

Jack helped him get her situated, trying to ignore the growl emanating from her, and almost cried. He watched as Bobby checked her ribs, wincing when he pushed on the girl, and jumping when she yelped loudly.

"Shit," Bobby muttered. "She re-busted two of 'em. . ."

"Her shoulder," Jack mumbled, moving to her left.

"Watch it, Cracker Jack," his brother warned. "Be _real_ careful with her."

He nodded, heart racing, and leaned closer. He thanked god that she had her eyes closed, slowly moving his had to the neck of the T-shirt she was wearing, and gently pulled it to the side. He let out a breath, looking at the front of her shoulder, and smiled.

"Fine," he breathed. "All the stitches are still where they should be."

"That's _good_," Bobby sighed. "I'll go get her doctor, tell him about her ribs. . .Got her?"

"Course. . ." he mumbled.

"Back in a few, princess," he smirked, vanishing.

When Bobby came back, Jack told him he needed to get out for a while, and called a cab. He went to a random bar, planning on drowning his sorrows, and happened to find more than booze.

"Shit. . .I_ can't_ be doing this. . I'm--ahhh--seeing someone. . .She'll be devastated. . ." he panted to the man currently sucking his Adam's apple.

"You're not _stopping_ me," the guy smiled, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

Jack had met the guy half an hour ago, shared some drinks, had small talk, and now they were in the alley having a hot and heavy make-out session. He knew he shouldn't be doing this to Lock, not with everything else happening to her, but he needed it and it felt so damn _good_. A hand undid his belt, slid into his jeans, and massaged him expertly, he moaned and arched into it.

_What about LOCK?!_ his brain screamed. _She _**loves**_ you! _**Trusts**_ you!!_

He came to his senses, whining as he pulled the hand from his throbbing cock, and stopped him. The lust filled eyes burned into his, then dulled, and went soft.

"This girl must really be something," the guy said, fastening Jack's belt back up.

"She's my whole fucking life. . ." he muttered. "I love her more than anything. . ."

"Mmmm," he mumbled, leaning on the other wall. "That _is_ something. . .She's lucky to have you."

"Yeah. . .right. . ." Jack sighed, hating himself.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself," the guy smiled. "You _did _stop me, most guys wouldn't have. . .Go home, sober up, and talk to that precious girl of yours."

Jack apologized, called a cab, and went home. He stumbled up the stairs, stripping the whole way, and went to the shower. He found that he was still _rock hard_, cursed himself loudly, turning the water on, and climbed in when it was ready. He cleaned up, took some 'personal time', happy no one was home with as _loud_ as he was being, then pulled on clean boxers and passed out on his bed.

He woke up with one bastard of a hangover and Bobby glaring down at him.

"Morning, fairy," he growled. "Where the_ fuck_ were you?!"

"Getting_ drunk_. . .Now, I'm _hungover_. . .I made a mistake last night. . .Well, _almost_ did. . ." he slurred.

"Jesus, Cracker Jack!" he bellowed. "Look at you! _Those_ are not from Stray, what the _hell_ did you do?!"

Jack slowly explained the happenings of the night before to Bobby, his head throbbing the whole time, and he puked afterwards. Bobby got him clean clothes, a towel, and shoved him into a _freezing_ shower. Twenty minutes later, he was explaining and apologizing to Lock, still hungover, and more guilt-ridden than anything.

"I'm so sorry, Lock," he muttered. "I was _drunk_, horny, but I _didn't_ do anything. . ."

"Get out," she whispered, turning away from him.

"Lock. . ." he whined.

"Get out! I don't want to see you right now, Jack! I_ can't!_ Please, just get the_ fuck_ out!" she cried, shoving him.

He left, sinking to the floor in the hallway, and cried. Bobby sat next to him, rubbing his shoulders, and he let it _all_ out. He leaned on his brother as the emotions slowly straightened out, feeling comforted, and sighed shakily.

"I'll go talk to her, Apple Jacks," Bobby mumbled.

"Bobby. .." he whimpered.

"No, I'm _going_ to talk to her," he said firmly. "She needs you more than_ ever_ right now, I'm not gonna let your dumb, drunk ass ruin the best thing to walk into your life. I'll be back after I'm done."

**Shoe:** Well, the chaos ensues!! DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA! :) Don't worry, this isn't one of those evil stories where I destroy hopes and dreams, I just like interesting twists and parts that make my readers go "AHHHH!! WHAT?!" haha I'm evil and I enjoy it!


	5. Confusion, Confession

Chapter Five

Bobby sucked in a deep breath, bracing himself and opened Stray's door. Nothing came flying at him, so he entered, locking it behind him. She was on the bed, back to him, head hung low, and crying softly. He felt his heart break in half as he looked at her.

"Get the fuck out, Bobby!" she growled darkly.

"No," he stood his ground. "We need to talk, Stray."

"Blow me! Leave me the hell alone!" she snapped, turning and whipping one of Jack's roses his way.

_Easy, Bobby. . .She's hurt. . .Be gentle. . .Don't make this any worse than it already is. . ._

"Baby girl," he sighed, "c'mon now, you know he _loves_ you."

"He's got one hell of a way of showin' it!" she barked, whipping another rose.

"Lock!" he snipped. "Enough of this bullshit!"

His head snapped to the left as Stray belted him, he tasted blood, felt his anger grow, but shoved it down and looked at her. She stood toe-to-toe with him, pain and hurt clearly evident in her eyes, and clenched her jaw.

"Stray. . ." he said gently.

She nailed him again, opposite side of his face, and he really started to get pissed. He wrestled it down, knowing how badly she needed a release, but caught her wrist when she swung again. She growled, trying to pull back, and was consumed by her sorrow. Stray's arm went slack, head hanging in misery, and he carefully pulled her to him. She screamed into his chest, a heart wrenching sound, and he gently scooped her up. He sat on the hospital bed, leaning his back on the wall, and cradled the girl.

"Get it out, kiddo," he murmured. "_All_ of it. . ."

"I fucking thought I could _trust_ him!" she half-growled, half-sobbed. "Believed he _wouldn't_ hurt me! I honestly thought he was _different_ from the rest of the world!"

"He _is_ different, baby girl," he whispered. "But he is also _human_. He fucked up, he learned, and now he needs _you_ to forgive him. . ."

"Bobby!" she sobbed. "I'm so messed up, so _broken_, so tortured. . .I don't know what to do anymore! I just want to _disappear_. . ."

"Can't always do what you _want_, kiddo. . ."

"He hurt me so _bad_, Bobby," she mumbled into his neck. "It's worse than _any_ beating I've ever had, this amount of pain I feel right now. . ."

"And Jack has the same feeling, the same pain," he murmured into her ear. "Amplified by about _fifty_ because he knows he _hurt_ you. . ."

Stray stayed quiet, letting his words sink in, breathing on his neck, and he licked blood from his lips. Her hand kept drawing random stuff on his stomach as she thought, he began to understand _why_ Jackie had such the raging hard on for the girl--she was adorable _without_ trying.

_And like you baby _sister_, you nasty old man!_ he reminded himself. _So knock it the fuck off!_

Lock shifted, pulling back, and stared into his eyes. Her hand touched the places she'd slapped, she bit her lip.

"Sorry I hit you, Bobby. . ." she whispered.

"Ain't no thing, kiddo," he grinned. "I've had plenty worse from bigger people."

"Jack's really upset?"

"_Heart-broken_, Lock."

"Guess I should talk to him, huh?" she mumbled.

"Yeah, might be an idea, baby girl," he smiled warmly.

"This should be _fun_. . ."

"Just get it over with, Stray," he said, kissing her forehead. "Should I send him in here?"

She sighed, nodded, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He went to the door, picking up the roses on the way, and went to see Jackie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lock's heart fluttered crazily in her chest, she was so anxious, and she counted to ten slowly to try calming down. She did calm down, but her flutters came back and skyrocketed when Jack walked in.

_'Heart-broken, Lock.'_ Bobby's voice reminded.

_Aren't we both?_ she thought grimly. _Be gentle, for _both_ your sakes. . ._

Jack stared at the floor, she saw tear drops fall on his shoes, and she slowly looked him over. Her eyes traveled up the faded, torn jeans, saw his black studded belt, slowly went over his stomach and chest--seeing the tight fitting black shirt with the purple splattered all over it--and came to rest on his hanging head. She slid off the bed and stood in front of him.

"I'm so fucking _sorry_, Lock," he whispered, silently crying. "I never wanted to _hurt_ you. . ."

She didn't trust herself to speak just yet, so she gently wiped tears from his face, staring into his sorrow-filled hazel eyes, and her anger faded. He had chewed his lip until it bled, she carefully touched the marks on his soft lip, and brushed hair from his eyes.

_He_ loves_ me. . .He's sorry for his stupid boy urges and his idiot sex drive. . .He _did_ stop the guy. . ._

"I'm sorry. . ." he muttered again. "I love you. . ."

"Shut up. . ." she murmured.

Hazel eyes fell to the floor, his strong jaw clenching shut, and she smirked a little. She tipped his head, making him look at her, and finished what she was saying.

"Shut up, Jack. . .You're making it impossible for me to hate you," she said, smiling softly.

He let out a relieved smirk, snickering lightly, and closed his eyes. She put their heads together, hand on the back of his neck, and watched his eyes. Slowly, his beautiful hazel eyes opened and they stared at each other for a moment.

"I'm_ still_ mad at you," she growled lightly, smirking.

"I deserve it," he whispered, grinning a little. "I was a prick."

"Yes, you were. . .But I _still_ love you. . ."

"Really?" he asked shyly.

"No, I'm _lying_, I hate your guts and I never _ever_ want to see you again. Get out," she teased, lightly kissing his lips.

"Ouch, my _feelings_," he smirked against her mouth.

"Shoulda thought of that last night. . ."

"OW. . .retract the _claws_, Lock," he laughed, slowly backing her to the bed.

Fear grew in her heart as her legs came in contact with the bed, she sat down, and tried hard to hide the terror. She kept thinking of Kett and Zane, her mind screaming that it wasn't either of them kneeling in front of her, and forced herself to trust Jack.

"I love you so damn much," he murmured, gently brushing hair from her face.

_I'm _scared_, Jack! I think it's too soon to be _this_ close again. . .I _want_ it, but I'm so scared of it. . .they broke me. . .almost. . ._

_'Feisty!' Kett laughed, kissing her. 'I_ love_ a fiery red-head, Lock!'_

The sudden memory made her jump, she shook all over, and felt tears fall. Jack immediately sat next to her on the bed, she curled to him, and cried on his shoulder.

"I just keep fucking up left and right," he mumbled, gently rubbing her back.

"Wasn't _you_. . .Memory I wasn't aware I had. . .of _you know who_. . .I'm sorry. . ." she choked out between tears.

"You have_ nothing_ to be sorry for, Lock," he soothed, resting his chin on her head. "Hear me?"

She nodded, nuzzling his neck, and slowly relaxed. Jack's strong body warmed her, protecting her, and she kissed him gently, then hid in his chest. Nimble fingers toyed with her hair, drawing light patterns on her back, and brushed past her neck.

"Jackie boy?" she whispered sleepily.

"Hmmmm?"

"Will you stay and make sure I don't have any nightmares?" she asked shyly.

"My pleasure," he said, kissing her temple. "Get some rest if you need it. I'll stand guard."

"I love you, Jackie," she murmured, spent from the tidal wave of emotions she'd been surfing all morning.

"Love you too, Lock. . .More than you could ever_ imagine_. . ."

She snuggled into him, falling into a comfortable rest, and was faintly aware of him still drawing on her back.

_Glad I talked to him. . . .I _need_ him so much right now. . .Don't think I'd be _alive_ if it wasn't for these guys. . ._

She woke up an hour later, rested, and feeling some better. She could tell by Jack's steady breathing that he was either sleeping or damn close to it. She looked up at him and the first guess was the correct one. She smiled, carefully touching his face, and hazel eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," he whispered, shifting.

"Hey," she smirked. "Nice nap?"

"Mmmm," he stretched, "always the _best_ when I'm with you."

"Suck up," she teased, poking his side.

"Am I a good guard dog?" he snickered.

She didn't answer right away, she was thinking of something, and stared into his eyes. The thought made her nervous, fluttery, but it was something she had done numerous times before with Jack.

_Kett and Zane tried to _ruin _me. . .I'm _not_ gonna let them win, let them destroy me and Jack. . ._

Ignoring her fear, she leaned forward and caught Jack's mouth with her own, pushing him back to the wall. He twitched at the unexpected contact, but relaxed quickly, his hands staying at his sides as if he knew touching would be a bad idea right now. She carefully wet his lips, entry was granted immediately, and she explored his mouth slowly. The weird feeling in her body came back, making her feel weak and nauseous, but she did her best to block it out.

_This is _Jackie boy_, sweet and gentle Jack!_ she repeated over and over.

He turned his head, stealing her control, and she almost pushed him away. She forced herself to keep going, reminding herself that she _missed_ this and that it was _Jack_ kissing her. A hand supported the back of her neck, lightly lacing into her hair, and she couldn't take that. The memory of Kett_ forcing_ her mouth open flooded her and she pulled back, clenching her jaw shut, closing her eyes, and trying to breathe.

"Lock," Jack whispered gently. "You're trembling. . .I _told_ you before to not do anything if it makes you _uncomfortable_. . .Why do you keep pushing yourself?"

"Because _they_ can't win!" she growled. "I'm not letting_ them_ win!"

"Win? Lock, no one's _winning_ anything. . ."

"I won't let them poison me anymore than I already am!" she growled, crying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her words hit Jack hard, ringing in his mind. He'd thought that same thing many times before and wasn't going to let Lock torture herself with it. He gently nuzzled her jaw, then her neck, and she cried on his shoulder.

_She's more damaged than I thought. . .So close to breaking. . .I'm not gonna let this go on. . ._

"Lock," he soothed, "you've been through hell. . .Why would you force yourself back into it once you're free?"

"I don't fucking know," she cried. "I'm so confused about everything right now. . ."

"I know, babe. I know," he murmured. "I've been there before. . ._many_ times. . .Member when I told you how my Goth phase started?"

She nodded into his shoulder, then moved and he felt her breath tickle his neck. He leaned his head on hers, hands gently drawing on her back and spoke.

"I was so _confused_. Life had been going so well for me one second and the next it was upside down, story _of_ my life. I shut down, like you, I refused to speak, got violent, and dark," he muttered. "Painted my whole room black, not like yours, no color, just black. Dyed my hair black, wore all black, painted my nails--the _whole _nine yards. . ."

"I think you'd look good with black hair," she whispered.

"Nah, trust me. I look like an _emo_ kid," he snickered. "Anyway, I started hanging out with the wrong crowd when I was thirteen, which is _part_ of the reason my tongue is pierced. . ."

"Now_ that_ is just fine by me," she snickered, nuzzling his neck. "Sorry to keep interrupting you. . ."

"No problem," he laughed. "I met Kett then. . .he was fifteen and my every dark dream come true. . ."

She growled a bit at the mention of Kett, but nodded for him to go on.

"See, Lock," he sucked in a deep breath. "At this point in my life, I had started to ummm. . .really_ like_ pain. . .Cutting became a turn on for me and Kett loved pain more than me. ."

"Not anymore," she giggled darkly. "Sorry, go on. . ."

"No, not anymore. . ." he smirked. "Back to my life, I was thirteen and in love with an asshole, but he didn't seem like one then. . .that didn't come until later, the _real_ beatings and the rape. . ."

A memory of Kett tying him to a bed came back. He had been stripped naked, Kett was bare as well, and his boyfriend was sitting on him, dripping hot wax onto his chest and stomach using a candle.

_'AH!' he yelped, arching up. 'Oh GOD!'_

_'Like it?' Kett purred darkly._

_'Fuck yes!' he moaned, already hard. 'Don't stop. . .'_

"Jackie?" Lock snapped him out of it. "You all right?"

"Yeah, sorry. . .Where the hell was I?" he mumbled, embarrassed.

_Still like pain. . .not as _much_ as I used to though. . .but I do _enjoy_ it. . .especially the _biting_. . .Stop it!_

"Kett, asshole, didn't seem like it at the time," she said.

"Oh yeah. . .OK," he took a breath. "So, confused little Jack got in with a rough crowd, worse than Bobby. . ."

"No fucking way!" she breathed, in awe.

"Yeah, way," he laughed. "I started disappearing for weeks at a time, holed up somewhere with Kett, strung out on pills and booze, doing who knows what. . .Then one night, Bobby followed me out, grabbed me and kicked my ass."

"Shit. . ." she whispered, tracing patterns on his side.

"Yeah. . .then he drug me home. . .Ma was worried to death about me. . .they decided to put me in a home-like thing. . .with professionals so I could get the help I needed, you know? Not like a foster home. . ." he mumbled, she nodded, and he went on. "I was there for a year, they _actually_ did help me a lot. Bobby visited religiously, when he wasn't in jail, and the day I got out, he took me to get my first tattoo. . .his way of telling me he was proud of me, happy that I was better."

"That's intelligent," she laughed. "Take a pain junkie to get a_ tattoo_. . ."

"Yeah," he snickered. "I won't lie, I _enjoy_ getting tattoos, but _not_ like I would have before. . ."

"Good," she growled. "Otherwise _I'd_ have to kick your narrow ass."

"Nice," he kissed her temple. "But. . .Lock, what I was trying to get through to you is that you can't let your confusion run your life, you don't want to fuck up like I did. . .a prisoner of my own confusion for two whole years. . .Please don't do that . . ."

"I won't. . .Well, I guess what I mean is, I _promise_ to try like hell to _never_ let that happen. . ."

"That's all I ask for, babe," he said.

Lock leaned up, pressing her lips to his, and he was relieved that she didn't deepen it, it stayed beautifully innocent.

"Had to seal the deal," she smirked shyly.

"So I guessed," he chuckled. "I love you, Lock."

"Love you too, princess. . ." she grinned, kissing him again lightly. "And I forgive your dumb ass for earlier. . But _never ever_ again, got it?"

"Got it," he nodded seriously.

_I'll never hurt her again. . .If it's the last motherfucking thing I do, I'm never going to see that look in her moonlight eyes again. . .I love her too damn much. . ._

**Shoe:** There! _FIXED!!_ Hahaha! But you best expect more twists. . .it's just how I am. . .**twisted**! lol


	6. Rainy Day and Home

Chapter Six

Lock sat on the hospital balcony, in the freezing rain, and felt better than she had in a while. She closed her eyes, tipped her head back, and felt the icy drops land everywhere on her. She wondered where Dorian was, he was supposed to see her everyday. They'd had three sessions already, she still wasn't talking to him, but she was starting to trust him a little.

_He's smart, knows how to do his job correctly. . .Maybe I'll talk to him about Jack and I today. . .If he ever shows up._

She carefully rotated her left shoulder, she had been trying to use it more and more, but it still hurt like hell sometimes. The fact that she wouldn't be able to play her guitar until she was fully healed pissed her off, she was a little depressed at times, but she was adjusting to the idea. Sounds from her room caught her attention, even over the sound of the pouring rain, and she turned.

"Hey, Lock!" Dorian smiled. "You actually _heard_ me over this downpour?"

_Called 'animal instinct', doc. . ._she thought, nodding. _All the senses become heightened in order to survive. . .detect any sort of danger. . ._

"Come on," he held out his hand, "let's come inside for the session."

_Idiot. . ._she stood, ignoring his hand. _Fourth damn session and he _still_ forgets. . ._

"Damn, sorry," he shoved his hand in his pocket. "I'll get it one day, don't worry."

She nodded, going in, and was curious why there was a huge keyboard set up by her bed. She pretended to ignore it, grabbing dry clothes, and went into the bathroom to change. She emerged, toweling her hair, and sat on the bed, grabbing the pad and pen he put out for her.

_Don't you like the rain?_ she wrote.

"Mmmm. . .Not really, it's depressing," Dorian said, sitting in his chair. "You?"

_I _love_ it. . .Dark days like this are my favorites. . ._

"I should have guessed," he smiled, setting up the tape recorder. "I had an idea, Lock. . .To see if I could get you to open up more. . ."

_Keyboard a part of this idea, Dorian?_

"Actually, it is," he snickered. "Lock, I know you love music, you give me at least four parts of lyrics a session. . .Now, this isn't an attempt to get you to speak to me. . ."

_What? Want me to play and sing?_

"Yes, but you have to pick a song that tells how you feel. . .Try to describe yourself. . .Wanna give it a try?"

Her answer was setting the notebook and pen aside, sliding behind the keyboard, and turning it on. She took a minute to make it familiar, testing out the different instruments it could sound like, and settled for the "Dream Piano" one. She had a song all right, slowly she played the intro, calling up the words, closed her eyes, and began.

_"I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe  
My soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to  
Cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more.  
Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink  
Like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense  
When I get better.  
But I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more."_

She finished the song, playing the ending, and shut the keyboard off. She picked up the pen and pad, looking to Dorian, and waited. He was writing down the lyrics, finished, and looked up.

"That was great," he breathed. "The boys told me you have one hell of a voice, but I never could have imagined hearing _that_. . ."

_Flattery will get you nowhere, doc. . ._she wrote, smirking. _I'm sure you're eager to talk about the song. . ._

"Funny _and_ smart. . .Dangerous mix," he laughed. "All right, so about that song. . .Do you feel_ broken_?"

_I feel like when I look in the mirror. . .I don't know who it is looking back. . .Get it?_

"Yes, I can see how you would feel that way. . .Can you tell me why _you _feel that way? Why don't you recognize the girl in the mirror?"

_The stuff that's been happening to me lately. . ._

"What _stuff_?"

_Well, the Kett and Zane bullshit for one. . .And. . .Well. . .Jack and I for another. . ._

"So you two _are_ a thing. . ." he winked. "I had my assumptions. . ."

_Nice. . .When did you plan on sharing that bit of information?_

"Well, you never asked, Lock," he laughed. "So, what's the deal between you two?"

_What do you mean?_

"Well, I know you aren't dating. . ."

_Observant. . .No, we're not dating. . ._

"So, what else?" he asked gently.

_I don't really feel like talking about this, Dorian. . ._

"Still don't trust me?"

_Not_ that_ much. . ._

"Fair enough. . .We'll switch subjects," he turned to a fresh page in his notebook. "Are you still having nightmares?"

_Yes. . .And they're_ memories_, not nightmares. . .Like flashbacks. . ._

"Have they gotten better or worse?"

_Depends. . .I have good nights and horrible nights. . ._

"Lock," he seemed concerned, "are you sleeping?"

_Yeah, Dorian._

"Would you tell me about the most recent memory, Lock? Only if you want. . ."

**_NO._**

"All right," he was gentle. "I completely understand. . ."

_No, you don't. . ._

"Then elaborate for me. . ."

_Living through the hell I have doesn't seem to be enough. . .I have to go through it over and over again in my sleep. . .and I'm not going to force myself through it again by talking about it. . ._

"Lock, keeping it all inside is what's hurting you _most_. . .It's not healthy for a person to do that. . ." he sighed.

_"I can't keep telling myself  
What I want to hear  
I can't just close my eyes  
I know  
That it's killing me  
And it's poisoning the best in me. . ."_ she said gently.

"More Atreyu?" he snickered, jotting down the words. "Why that particular song?"

_Because it's true. . .Re-read the words, doc. . ._

"You know that holding this all in is destroying you. . .Then why not let it out?" he asked.

_Why burden someone else with_ my _demons?_

"So you can heal, Lock."

_How can you stand it?_

"Stand what?" he was writing again.

_Knowing all of someone's personal demons. . .I can barely stand knowing my own and you do it for a damn _living_. . ._

"Honestly," he locked eyes with her, "because I _know_ that it helps the person a lot. . .That's _how_ I stand it, Lock."

_Does it ever get to you?_

"More than I'd care to admit sometimes. . .I _am_ human after all. . ."

_Good. . ._

"_Good_?" he cocked an eyebrow.

_You have human _emotions_. . .you sympathize with others. . .You're a _good _person, Dorian._

"Thank you, Lock," he smiled warmly. "That means a _lot_ to me, hearing it from _you_. . ."

_I say what I mean. . .I mean what I say,_ she wrote, grinning._ Times up, doc. . ._

"So it is. . ." he laughed, checking his watch. "I'll be seeing you next time then. . .I'll bring this back too," he held up the keyboard.

_Thanks. . .I'll see ya around, Dr. Dorian._

"Told you before. . .It's just _Dorian_," he chuckled, leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby was busy getting stuff ready for when Stray came home. The doctor said in the next couple of days she could go home with them, but they needed to watch her carefully.

_She's got pain meds to take. . .She needs to slowly start using her arm again. . .Shit, being responsible blows!_ he thought, smirking.

"Where's she gonna sleep, Bobby?" Jack asked, washing dishes.

"In _her_ bed. . _.Alone_. . .Why?" he said firmly.

"I was just thinking if she had a nightmare or needed something in the night. . ." Jack blushed, trailing off.

"If it gets bad, I can pull out the bed in the couch and she can sleep there. . ._ALONE_," he smirked.

"She's been sleeping _alone_ in the hospital bed!" Jack mumbled.

"Only because _I_ said you _had_ to stay home for these few nights, Cracker Jack," he chuckled, messing up his hair. "Otherwise you woulda been crawlin' in with her. . ."

"It _helps_ her sleep. . ." he whispered, finishing the dishes.

"Mmmm," Bobby rolled his eyes. "She was just fine."

That was a lie. Stray hadn't been just _fine_, she'd had nightmares, and he would sit with her until she was all right to sleep, but she slept _alone_. The fleeting thought he'd had about her while talking with her after Jack's fuck up was _nothing_ more than that--a fleeting thought. The girl was his baby sister, no more and no less.

"My word you two!" Ma laughed, coming home from work. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think _royalty_ was coming over."

"Nah, we already got this _princess_," he teased Jack.

"Ha ha,_ funny_," Jack growled, snapping him with the towel he used to dry his hands.

"Don't even _start_, either of you," Ma warned. "Dorian will be having the sessions here now, so when they're having one you two will need to give them their privacy."

"Sure thing, Ma," he grinned. "We'll stay scarce."

"Good, when's she due home?" she sat down, exhausted.

"Tomorrow. . .I hope. . ." he sighed. "The doctor's still wary of letting her home for some _odd_ reason. . ."

"He probably thins us big, bad boys are gonna break her," Jack snickered. "Not keep an eye on her, let her play in the street. . ."

"They're _wrong_ about that," Bobby growled. "I'll be watching her like a damn _hawk_."

"Protective Bobby," Ma smiled, patting his arm. "Don't stay up too late boys. . ."

"We won't," they promised.

Bobby called the hospital, telling Stray he'd be there shortly, and noticed that Jack had vanished. He let it go for the moment, finishing his list of stuff to do, then started to search for the kid. He wasn't in his room, Angel's room, Bobby's room, the bathroom, or the roof.

"Stray's room," he muttered, heading down.

Sure enough, there was Jackie. He had her blanket wrapped around his shoulders, so it would smell like him for her, and was messing with her guitar. Bobby stood and watched his little brother for a moment, seeing just how much he cared for the girl, then cleared his throat.

"Jesus!" Jack jumped. "_Dammit_, Bobby!"

"Easy, fairy," he laughed. "I'm heading out to stay with Stray. . ._You_ up to your _own_ room."

"All right," he sighed, putting the stuff away. "Night, Bobby."

"Night, fairy," he gave him a quick hug. "_We'll_ see you in the morning."

The pure joy and excitement on Jack's face was enough to make Bobby burst into laughter, earning himself a hard smack to the shoulder, and a shove up the stairs. He made sure his brother went to his own room, said good night to his mother, and left.

Stray was sitting out on the balcony when he got there, the bed was a mess, and he knew she'd had a nightmare. He walked out, lighting up a smoke, and put his coat around her shoulders.

"Thanks. . ." she mumbled.

"No problem," he said around his cigarette. "Nightmares?"

"Yeah. . .I tried to get back to sleep, but--," she gestured the bed.

"A'ight. . .Want me to sit with you until you're asleep?" he took a drag and put the smoke out, he had just the one and needed it for morning.

"Would you?" she asked shyly. "Sorry to keep having you do that. . ."

"Hey," he laughed, "Jackie used to _crawl_ into bed _with me _when he was little. . .It don't bug me to sit with you until you fall asleep, baby girl."

"You'd let Jack _sleep_ with you?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Yup. . .Can't say it wasn't weird as fuck, but he had nightmares like you. . .C'mon, let's go," he led her inside.

She set his jacket on his chair, he sat on the bed, leaning on the wall, and she curled up to him. He felt her get comfy, head resting above his heart as usual, and he put his hoodie around her.

"Bobby?" she yawned.

"Hmmm?" he rubbed her back.

"You're a good _big brother_. . ." she whispered. "Thank you."

"Anytime, baby girl," he said, melting. "Get some sleep. . .Home tomorrow. . ."

"Thank fucking god," she muttered, snuggling in. "I'm _sick_ of it here."

Two minutes later, she was out cold, he stayed with her for half an hour, making sure she was really out, then slipped from behind her. She stirred as he tucked her in, but didn't wake up all the way. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead, collapsed into his chair, and fell into a deep sleep, still warm and fuzzy from what she whispered to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was dreaming, he was sure of it, but he didn't mind as much anymore. He was _used_ to it by now, waking up either dirty or in pain. This dream was one he'd been having a lot lately and it varied, innocent to heated, it was the latter tonight it seemed.

_They were backstage at the Velvet Noose, loading the truck up, Lock was still hurt so she was on singing duty, but she did what she could to help pick up. They went out back and waved at the guys, then she went to go back in, but he gently grabbed her right wrist._

_'Jack!' she squeaked, laughing. 'What are you _doing_?'_

_'What's it_ look_ like?' he grinned, pulling her close._

_'You dork!' she giggled, hands on his waist. 'There are_ people_ around. . .'_

_'Yeah,' he carefully backed her to the alley wall, '_inside_ the Noose. . .it's just me and you out here. . .'_

_She smirked at him, shaking her head, and rolled her eyes. He grinned, brushing hair from her face, and locked lips with her. She kissed back forcefully, not being subordinate to him, and pulled him closer. He let out a small sound as he felt their bodies come into contact, knowing he was reacting further south, but Lock didn't seem to care. She shifted _into_ him, making him moan loudly, and kissed him harder._

Jack woke up, sweating, and looked down. To his relief, he had managed to wake up just in time, there was no pain and no mess, not even a pup tent in his pajamas. He let out a sigh, got up and opened the window a crack, then crawled back into bed. He fell asleep quickly, dreaming an innocent dream of him and Lock cuddled close in the hospital bed, and smiled in his sleep. He slept long and deep, enjoying the simple dream, and missed Lock.

"Jackie," someone said from a million miles away.

"Mmmmmm," he mumbled, rolling over and trying to stay asleep. "No."

"Jackie," the voice said again, a hand in his hair. "Wake up."

"Go 'way. . ." he growled lightly.

_Fucking Bobby. . .Let me _sleep_ dammit!_

"C'mon, princess. . ." the hand touched his face gently. "Up."

He growled, growing annoyed, and ignored the person. He heard a snicker, felt someone get off the bed, they left, and he rolled over in victory. No sooner had he rolled to his back and a person sat down on him. He ignored them, keeping his eyes shut, felt them lean forward, brush hair from his face, and whisper.

"Awake yet?"

"No! Now get!" he growled, getting pissed. "Jesus! Bobby, let _me_ sleep!"

"Good thing I'm _not_ Bobby. . .Jackie boy. . ." a gentle voice laughed. "C'mon. .. _UP!_"

"Huh?" he was lost. Who the _fuck_ was sitting on him if it _wasn't _Bobby?

He slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust, and found himself staring into bright, twinkling, moonlight silver eyes. His jaw dropped, he blinked several times in disbelief, and shook his head.

"No, you're _not _dreaming, Jackie boy," Lock smiled. "And I'm most definitely _not_ Bobby."

"Lock!?" he sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

"No, Santa Claus," she giggled, nuzzling him. "Yeah, they let me come home, _finally_."

"Bout damn time!" he laughed, kissing her gently. "I've missed you like _crazy!_ Bobby told me you needed some 'time away from me' and wouldn't let me go see you.. ."

"Yeah, I know. . It was _actually_ my evil doctor, _not_ Bobby. . .I don't know why he would do it, but he did. . ." she said, putting their noses together. "I've missed you too, Jackie. . .And being home. . ."

"I _still_ can't believe it," he whispered. "It feels like so much more than just a couple weeks. . ."

"Tell me about it!" she laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Lock. . . May I. . .uhhhh. . ._kiss _you?" he asked, blushing.

"Sure. . .But keep it short, 'K?"

He nodded, pressing their mouths together gently, and slowly deepened it. He felt her twitch a little, she was still nervous, and he pulled back.

"You all right?" he murmured.

"Yeah. . .Just a little nervous. . .Why?"

"Just askin. . ."

"Well. . ._finish_ what you started, Jack," she muttered, blushing _a lot._

He smirked, starting where he left off, and felt her nervousness go down some. He went very slow, just like when they had first started out, and let _her_ end it. After maybe a minute of it, she gently broke the contact, and smiled shyly. He smirked and kissed her nose, earning a giggle.

"I love you, Lock. . ."

"I know. . ." she grinned. "Love you too, Jackie boy. . ."

"Member. . ._you_ run the show now, not me. . ." he said gently.

"You tell me _all_ the time, Jack," she laughed. "I _know!_ We'll get back to how we were. . .in time. . ."

"I'll be waiting patiently, just like before. . .Absolutely no rush. . ." he smirked, kissing her nose again.

"Oh, shit! C'mon! Bobby only gave me _ten minutes_ 'fore he came up here looking for us!" she smiled, getting off of him.

"All right . .I gotta _change_. . ." he winked at her playfully. "I'll be right down. . ."

"Right, _perv_," she teased, shutting the door behind her as she left.

_No, not really a pervert,_ he chuckled, changing. _Just deeply in love with you!_

He went downstairs, whistling happily, getting a knowing smile from Bobby, and a hug from Ma. Lock was _at_ home, sitting on the couch, cuddling 'Smiths', and watching a game with Bobby. He felt lighter than air for the rest of the morning.

**Songs:** Breathe No More--Evanescence and part of Slow Burn--Atreyu. Liking it so far?


	7. Sleep

Chapter Seven

Lock was _happy_ to be home, but it felt strange at the same time. Everyone kept treating her like she were made of porcelain, even _Bobby_. Finally, she got frustrated and went downstairs to her room. She sat on the bed, staring at the wall, and eventually lay back.

_I'm not going to shatter into a million pieces if I get _myself_ a glass of water. . ._she thought, growling.

"Hey, kiddo," Bobby said gently from her doorway.

"I'm _fine_, Bobby," she mumbled.

"I know. . ." he came over and sat next to her. "I realize we've been treating you like some fragile little thing. . ."

"Which I'm _not_. . ." she grumbled.

"Which you're _not,_" he snickered. "But we just don't know _how_ to treat you. . ."

"Like _normal_, except not _as_ rough. . ." she said, sitting up and wincing from her ribs. "_Shit_. . ."

"When's the last time you took your pain killers?" he asked.

"I haven't today. . ." she muttered, staring at the floor.

"Stray," he scolded, pulling her meds from his pocket. "Here, _take_ one."

"I hate these things," she growled, dry swallowing the pill. "They knock me on my ass. . ."

"I know, baby girl," he smiled softly. "But _I_ don't want you hurtin'. . ."

"Mmmm," Lock nodded.

"A'ight, baby girl. Get some rest, I'll check on you from time to time, 'K?"

"Whatever," she mumbled, feeling the pain killers kick in.

"Night, Stray," he chuckled, clicking the light off and pulling the door most of the way shut.

She carefully crawled under the blankets, snuggling in, and fell asleep. Dreams of Kett and Zane bombarded her mercilessly.

_'Ah. . .Kett,' Zane whimpered as his boyfriend sat on him._

_Lock faked being unconscious, wanting to just die from what was happening next to her, but knew if she were to get out alive she'd have to use surprise on them. She tried to block the noises, but realized that she _had_ to listen if she were to know her chance._

_'She awake yet?' Kett panted._

_'Who cares?' Zane moaned._

_'I do. . .' he growled._

_'OW! Kett, not on the stomach and stop biting!'_

_'Fine,' he mumbled. 'How's. . ._this_?'_

_'Oh my _god_!' he groaned. 'Fuck yes!'_

_Lock couldn't take it anymore, what they were _doing_ right beside her, and she made a small noise. Zane whined loudly as Kett moved from him and sat on her hips._

_'Hey,' he purred, brushing her mouth with his._

_'Wha--?' she led on that she was confused._

_'She's coming to?' Zane asked, moving towards her._

_'Yeah. . .slowly. . .' Kett wiggled on her hips a little bit._

_'Who gets to--you _know_?' Zane whispered, pushing her shirt up, and touching her side._

_'Mmmmm. . .We'll let _her_ pick,' he murmured, kissing her._

_'Get the hell off me!' she yelled, sneaking her arm up and nailing him._

_Her left shoulder screamed in pain when she moved, her ribs searing, but she did her best to block the pain. Kett just laughed, grabbing her left shoulder and squeezing hard, sending a blinding light to her head. She screamed, this amount of pain wasn't block able, and Zane pinned her._

_'Now, Lock,' Kett smirked, climbing off her, 'you're only making this more exciting for me. . .keep it up.'_

_Kett stood at the foot of the bed, slowly touching her legs, and Zane whined impatiently from behind her. Green eyes sparkled dangerously at her, Kett stripped his shirt, and kneeled. His hands ran up her calves, to her knees, and she went crazy. They had left her dressed, boots included, and she planted the heel of one into his chest, then his head. She kept kicking until Zane let go and then she turned on him._

"Stray!" strong hands held her down. "Stray!"

She screamed, fighting the person, kicking and screaming. Trying to escape the person, she swung blindly, moving madly, and more hands pinned her legs down.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" she yelled. "Let me go!"

"Lock! It's Bobby and Jackie! Wake up, baby girl!" Bobby called.

_Wake up? I'm _dreaming_. . .Shit what did I do to them?_

"J-j-j-Jackie? B-b-b-b-Bobby?" she started to cry.

"Shhhh, baby girl," Bobby soothed, unpinning her. "You're home, you're _safe_."

"Lock, come here," Jack murmured, letting her go and crawling up next to her.

"Jackie. . ." she whimpered, curling to him.

"We're here. . .We got you," Bobby whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "You're safe, Lock."

_Safe. . .Safe. . .Safe. . ._she chanted mentally. _I'm safe. . .I'm _safe_ now. . ._

"Lock, I need to look at your shoulder," Jack said gently. "That all right?"

She nodded, allowing Bobby to pull her to him, and Jack to check her shoulder. Her eyes stayed shut as she felt Jackie move her shirt around, he was very gentle, and very quick.

"Fine," Jack breathed, leaning back.

"How you doin', baby girl?" Bobby muttered.

"Shaky. . .sore. . .but better now," she said slowly.

"That's good," he brushed hair back from her face. "Jack, you wanna stay down here with her for the night?"

"You'd let me?" Jack was in awe.

"What time is it?" she asked, a little confused.

"Two in the morning," Bobby whispered. "Do _you _want fairy to stay down here?"

All she could do was nod her head, relieved that she'd have someone to stop the monsters lurking in the darkness. Bobby split one of her pain pills in half, brought her a glass of water, and made sure she took it. Jack came down, lugging his own blanket and pillow, and Bobby wished them a good night, leaving them alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack lay on his side, watching Lock stare at the ceiling, she was really fighting sleep, and he moved closer. She clenched her jaw in rebellion, making it perfectly clear that she wasn't giving in, and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Lock, quit fighting it," he murmured. "I'm on guard duty, you're fine. . ."

"No," she growled lightly. "I don't want to risk it. . ."

"Risk what?" he asked, propping himself up on an elbow.

"Freaking out on you in my sleep. . ."

"I'm a big boy, I can take a few slaps," he snickered. "Sleep, Lock."

"Jack. . ." she whined lightly, still putting up a fight.

"Lock, don't _make_ me. . ." he trailed off.

"Make you _what_?" she mumbled, looking at him.

"Do _this_," he smiled, kissing her nose, and then her lips gently. "Or _that._"

He looked at her with total love, smirking a little, and she cocked her head to the side cutely. Her eyes had a look in them, not fear or nervousness, but contentment.

_Maybe. . .maybe she'll let me. . .No, not yet. . .she's still not ready yet. . .She'll let me know when she is. . ._

"Jackie?" she asked very softly.

"Hmmm?" he brushed bangs from her eyes.

"I'm _making_ you. . ." she smirked very shyly.

_Then again. . .maybe she's a little more prepared than I imagined. . ._

"Are you sure, Lock?" he whispered.

"Mmmmm hmmmm. . . ."

"Absolutely?" he needed to be _sure_.

She nodded, staring into his eyes, and smiled softly. He moved slowly, making sure she was comfortable, and lightly kissed her mouth. He propped himself over her for a little more control and to be positive that she was in no pain. He didn't remember even asking for her permission to deepen the kiss, but they were slowly exploring each others mouths.

_Good god, I've missed this!_

She toyed with his stud, making him shiver to the core, and he grew more bold. He left her mouth, gently nibbling her bottom lip, then trailed to her jaw, and her neck. She sighed, relaxing under him, and he felt perfect and _complete_. He scooted his body a little closer, being sure to leave some space between them, and kept kissing her neck softly.

"_Jack_. . ." she whispered, running fingers in his hair.

"Stop?" he breathed, pulling back and looking at her.

"Yeah. . ." she was slightly blushing.

"No problems," he smirked, kissing her nose. "You all right?"

She smiled, nodding and touched his lips with her fingers. He kissed her fingertips lightly, then her palms, and grinned, very pleased with himself.

"Sleep now?" he murmured, collapsing to his back.

"Mmmmmm," she sighed, curling up to him.

"Good," he nuzzled her briefly. "I'll stay watch for a little while. . ."

She nodded a little, her head on his shoulder, and was already dozing. He toyed with her hair gently, listening to her breathing as it evened out and slowed, and went to sleep himself.

An hour later, Lock was having another bad dream, and it woke Jack up. She was whimpering, growling, and flinching in her sleep.

"Lock, babe, you're all right," he soothed, brushing hair from her face. "Jackie's here, you're _safe_."

"Jackie boy?" she whimpered, still not quite out of dream land.

"Yeah, it's me--_your_ princess," he snuggled close to her. "You all right?"

"Sort of. . ." she murmured, moving as close to him as possible.

He put an arm around her, pulling her even closer, and she melted into him. Her face was hidden in his neck, her hand on his bare stomach, and she put her legs in between his, he slid one over her and moved her even closer.

"How 'bout now?" he whispered.

"Mmmmm," she nuzzled him. "Can we stay like this?"

"But of course," he yawned. "Sleep. . .No monsters, no nightmares. . .Deal?"

"Deal," she sighed into him.

"Love you. . ." he breathed, almost back to sleep.

"Love you too. . ." she wasn't far behind him.

When he awoke in the morning, he couldn't help but grin. They were still tangled together, Lock's face now buried in his side, her arm over his middle, hand resting just above his pant line, and her leg now trumped his own. He felt the familiar tingle all over his body, starting with his toes, and ending in his heart. Lock had slept peacefully the rest of the night, she didn't stir once, and he figured he'd stay how they were to let her sleep.

_We're going to need to figure something out. . .Bobby won't be _too_ comfortable with _this_ turning into a habit. . ._he thought.

_You can't handle too much more of_ this_ either. . ._his animal desire mumbled. _Move her hand, Jack. . .Off your damn hip! Her fingers keep twitching. . ._

He looked down, her fingers _were_ moving slightly, just above the band of his pajamas, and he realized if she wasn't moved, he'd be in _trouble_. He laced their hands together, brought her hand to his middle, and let out a breath of relief. He had to be _extra _careful around her, his_ mind_ was aware that she would be scared and he was back at square one on the affection board, but his _body_ had yet to receive said signal.

"Jackie?" she murmured, shifting a little.

"Hmmmm?" he cocked his head and looked down at her.

"You're up?"

"Yep. . ."

"How long?" she tipped her head and looked into his face.

"Few minutes, why?"

_How long has _she_ been up? I thought she was out. . ._

"Just wonderin'. . ." she yawned. "OW. . .damn. . ."

"Ribs?" he asked, a little concerned.

"Yeah. . .shoulder's stiff too. . ." she said, slowly untangling their limbs and sitting up. "Fuck . . .Didn't think it'd be this bad. . ."

_Speaking of _stiff, _Jack,_ animal desire laughed. _You need to piss. . .badly. . .before _she_ notices. . ._

_SHIT!_ he thought, glancing down. _Dammit, I never had this before when I stayed with her. . .Did I?_

"Go up and take your meds," he instructed gently. "I'll be up in a second. . ."

"All right," she said, getting off the bed.

_She _knows_!_ he blushed deeply. _I heard the damn snicker in her voice. . .God, this is embarrassing!_

Lock went upstairs, not even glancing back his way, he grabbed his blanket and pillow, putting them so no one _else_ would see his morning wood, and went up the steps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby gave Lock an over the counter pain killer, to see if she could avoid being a zombie for the rest of the day, and _offered_ to make breakfast for the three of them. She accepted his offer, took her pill with some orange juice, and sat on the porch for a few minutes. Jack came upstairs, carrying his sleep stuff in front on him, and Bobby _almost_ confronted him about it.

_No, wait. . ._he reminded himself. _He was_ blushing_, obviously embarrassed about _whatever_ his issue is. .. Either a freaking wet dream or the usual morning wood. . ._

When his brother didn't dart into the laundry room, Bobby laughed quietly to himself, relieved, and went about cooking. Lock came back in, gently working her left shoulder, and watched him.

"No more nightmares last night, baby girl?" he asked, still smirking about Jack.

"Nope. . .Well, kinda. . .Jack woke me up, but after that I was _fine_ the rest of the night," she said, still rotating her shoulder. "Thanks for letting Jackie stay down there with me. ."

"No problem," he turned and gave her a smile. "If you have nightmares tonight, come talk to me and we'll figure out something for you to do, a'ight?"

"OK. . ." she looked a little nervous and embarrassed.

_Poor kid. . .They're getting _worse_ on her. . .I know it. . ._

Jack came back downstairs, acting all embarrassed and shy around Lock, and Bobby did his best to keep a straight face. He noticed that Stray was acting rather shyly amused _herself_ and almost lost control of his laughter.

_So, Stray saw his little wake up buddy. . ._he thought. _OH SHIT! I hope she's like. . .all right. . .After what those two rejects tried with her. . ._

He paid careful attention to her body language, looking for a sign that she wasn't all right, but it was in vain. Both teens were _understandably_ embarrassed for a short while, but there was nothing broken between them. When Stray went into the living room to put in a movie, he motioned Jack over for another little 'talk'.

"Bobby, it's not-," Jack began, but Bobby cut him off.

"I _know_ what it_ is_, fairy," he chuckled. "Otherwise I woulda talked to your narrow ass _earlier_."

"And I thought I _couldn't_ be more embarrassed today," he whined. "Jesus. . ."

"Jackie, I just want you to be careful. . .Watch it, you know?" he was serious. "I know that you can't really _prevent_ waking up like that, but if you could--."

"I'll be sure to vanish until it's gone if I stay with her. . .So we don't get a repeat of this. . ." Jack was staring at the floor, a faint blush on him.

"That's all I ask for, Cracker Jack," he smiled. "Did she really have just the_ one_ other nightmare?"

"Yeah. . .she was fine for the rest of the night after that. . .What're we gonna do if they keep getting worse?"

"Well, I honestly don't like you two being together so much, not that I don't trust either of you. . .it just . . ."

"Makes you a little uncomfortable?" Jack offered.

"Yeah, it does. . .The fold out bed in the couch was what I was thinking. . ._If_ me sitting up with her doesn't work. . .Then I wouldn't be _as_ uncomfortable with you two sharing a bed. . ." he said, finishing up breakfast."

_That way I'm_ positive_ nothing's going on. . .This morning was more than I cared for. . ._

Bobby had gone down to check on them before either of them were awake, just to see if they were all right, and saw more than what he expected. Stray had been _so_ close to Jack, hand on his hip, and her leg wrapped over his--It made him _very_ nervous for a moment, but he had let it go.

"Stray," he called, "c'mon! Food's done!"

"All right," she said, shutting the movie off and coming out.

**_Ewwwwwww! College started again, no more spring break for Shoe. . .how sad. . .anyhowzums, that may be why it takes a lil longer for me to update my stories. . . .Think that Lock is adjusting to quick to Jackie boy again? After what all's been happening with Kett and Zane and the nightmares?_**


	8. Blaine

Chapter Eight

Dorian came to the house in order to do their sessions and they stole the dining room for the time being. Lock caved in a little and told him about the nightmare she'd had that night, remembering to tell him how she had freaked out on Bobby. They were currently discussing it.

"You didn't recognize his voice?" Dorian asked.

_No. . .All I knew was someone was pinning me down, the dream seemed to be coming to life. . .I was scared. . .he was only trying to prevent me from fucking myself up any more. . ._she wrote.

"And Jack stayed with you the rest of the night?"

_Yes. . ._

Lock had, of course, neglected to inform Dorian about _how_ Jack had convinced her to sleep and of _waking_ up this morning. She had been awake before Jack, testing just how comfortable with him she really was, and she had _certainly_ found her answer. She was getting back to the level of comfort they'd had before, but she was still scared of how damn _curious_ she was.

"Do you often stay the night with him if you have nightmares?" Dorian asked his question carefully.

_Yes. . .Well, more so_ now_ after all that's happened. . .Before, I didn't go to him until I slept like shit for a whole week, and then he still had to_ tell_ me to stay with him so I could get some rest. . ._

"Lock," Dorian leaned forward, elbows on the table, "does he make you feel _safe_?"

**_Very._**

"Do you have these nightmares when with him?" he was still being gentle, professional.

_Not really. . .he's pretty good at waking me up if they do start up. . .And usually, I sleep better than I ever do. . ._

"What about Bobby? Does he make you feel safe as well?"

_Yes. . .They both do. . .Bobby's like the big brother I should have had years ago . . .No. . .he _is_ my big brother._

"If Bobby is your big brother, Lock," he paused, thinking of how to put it. "Then what does Jack represent?"

_Elaborate more on that, doc. . ._

"All right. . .Give me a moment to think of how to put this. . ."

She let him think, hoping this question wasn't going where it could be. If Bobby and Jack were_ brothers_, and she thought of Bobby as a big brother, what did that do to her and Jackie's relationship? She had pondered this before, but it creeped her out, so she left it alone.

"OK, Lock, I think I have it," Dorian smiled.

_Shoot. . ._

"Bobby represents the big brothers you _never_ had as a little girl. He's protective, caring, and loving, whereas the others were messed up themselves and messed you up. . .Am I right?"

_Yep._

"Thank god," he let out a relieved sigh. "OK, so now, what is it that Jack represents for you?"

The question stunned her, she _understood_ what he was asking, she just didn't have an answer right off the top of her head. She thought about it, reflecting on Jack and how she felt when with him. Finally, she had the answer and wrote it down for Dorian.

_Jack is happiness, _true_ happiness. He's _innocence_, the guardian in the night, another protector, he's safety, he's--_love. _He's the kindness I've needed, the emotion I forgot ever existed in me. . _.

"You used some strong words to describe what he is for you, Lock," Dorian was careful with his words. "Do you _love_ Jack?"

_Yes._

"Do you know _what_ love even is?"

Did she? She wasn't sure anymore, she couldn't remember what the emotion felt like for sure. A thought came to her, pure and honest, and she decided to give it.

_Love, for _me_, is being with someone and_ not_ being terrified that they'll hurt you, abandon you, or mistreat you. Love is also something that's fragile, yet ever strong. . .I'm rambling. . ._

"That's the most beautiful 'ramble' I've ever heard, well, _read_," he smiled gently. "And one of the most _honest_ ones I've heard in a long time. . ."

_Can we change subjects, Dorian?_

All this talk of love and Jack was making her stomach feel weird, she already felt bad enough about her damn _curiosity, _and her arm hurt again.

"Sure. .. What do _you_ want to discuss?"

_My nightmares are getting _worse_ and more frequent. . ._

"How _much_ worse, Lock?" he sounded very concerned.

_A _lot. _. .I tried to beat the shit out of Bobby! You tell me how much worse they're getting. . ._she wrote, growling.

"Lock. . .why do you think they're getting worse?"

_Huh, maybe because two fuck heads tried to _rape_ me!_ she was getting bitchy, her shoulder's dull ache was a small roar.

"Could it be the fact that your birthday is in a couple of weeks?" he asked gently.

_No, I didn't even remember that it was coming up until you mentioned it. . ._

Had she really forgotten her _own_ damn birthday? She was slightly stunned by her mind, but couldn't blame herself for forgetting, nor caring about it.

"Isn't Jack planning something for you that day?"

_Yeah, I think so. . ._

"Why? You _don't_ celebrate your birthday. . ."

_We want to try replacing a bad memory with a new one. . .Is that even_ possible_, Dorian?_

"Mmmmmm. . .Not exactly. . .You'll_ always_ have those bad memories, Lock," he said. "But if this plan goes _well_, you'll always associate that with your birthday instead of whatever happened before to make you not enjoy them. . .Understand?"

_Yeah, I get it._

"Damn," he mumbled, checking his watch. "Time's up. ..I'll see you next time, Lock."

_Bye, Dorian. . ._

Her doctor left, her arm hurt like hell by now, and she broke one of her pain killers in half. She got a glass of orange juice, took her medicine, and went to watch a movie. Half an hour later, she realized she couldn't focus on the movie much, and went downstairs to listen to music instead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was shocked when his old friend, Blaine, called out of the blue. They'd met in the treatment center years ago, had a short relationship, decided friends was a better choice, and they hadn't seen each other in almost two years. Blaine had also been a cutter, he had been a lot worse than Jackie, but they got better together.

_Man. . ._Blaine_. . .It's been soo long. . ._he thought, going downstairs.

There was a knock at the door, he answered it quickly, and Blaine stood there.

"Whoa!" he laughed. "Jesus! You got fucking _tall_, Jack!"

"Nah, _you _just got _shorter_," he grinned. "C'mon in."

He looked Blaine over, seeing how much two years could do to someone, and went to the dining room to talk. Blaine's jet-black hair was spiked up, with purple streaks and tips, he had more tattoos (a whole sleeve tatt on his right arm), more piercing (lip, more in his ears, and one in the eyebrow), and he was wearing tight ass clothes. Jack couldn't help but give his friends ass a good look, shaking his head to cut it short.

"So," Blaine said, sitting down, "you look un-fucking-believable! Still in that band?"

"No. . .They booted me for being Bi, but I'm in a new one. . ." he smirked, thinking of Lock.

_That'll shock the fuck outta him. . .He's known I swing both ways, he doesn't care, but he's always wanted to see me with a girl for once. . ._

Blaine was looking at him with those two-tone eyes, blue-hazel, just as Jack had looked him over earlier. Jack propped his elbows on the table, leaning forward, and Blaine must have mistook the gesture. His friend moved quickly, pressing their mouths together, and Jack pulled away before it went any farther.

"Dammit. . .Sorry, Jack-ness. . .I forgot you're with Kett. . ." Blaine blushed.

"I'm _not_ with Kett anymore. . .But there_ is_ someone else. . .Besides, I thought we agreed that friends was the best option for us," he said, smirking to let his friend know it was all right--no harm done.

"Yeah. . .But you just looked so damn_ fine_, I couldn't help it. . .It won't happen again, I swear!" Blaine leaned forward, eyes curious. "_Sooooo_. . .Who's the new guy?"

"New _girl_, Blaine," he grinned. "Who's the new _girl._ . ."

"_JACK!_" he smiled and shoved him playfully. "What's her name? Is she hot? _TELL ME!_"

"Her name is Lock and she's fucking _beautiful_."

"Lock? That's certainly different, very _pretty_. . .how long?" Blaine was just like a _chick_ sometimes, but being _gay_ had sort of made him that way.

"Few months. . .We're not like officially dating, but--you know. . ." Jack felt shy all of a sudden.

"I _do_. . .How did you two meet?"

"Uhhhh. . ." he snickered. "Ma sorta brought her here. . .She's a stray. . ."

"Oh, I see. . She still here? Can I meet her?" he looked around for Lock.

"Meet who?" Lock asked, standing in the doorway to the dining room.

Jack looked at her, grinning shamelessly, and she smirked back. Blaine jumped when she spoke, spinning to look at her, and his jaw dropped. He stood up, Lock tensed up noticeably, and Jack saved the day. He quickly stood, slipping between them, and wrapped his arms around Lock's waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

"He's a friend from the treatment center," he murmured into her ear. "He's all right, I promise. . .Completely _gay_, so safe there. . ."

She relaxed as he spoke, dropping her guard towards Blaine, and extended her right hand.

"Lock," she introduced herself.

"Blaine," he said, carefully taking her hand and kissing it. "I'm a friend of Jack's. . .May I say that you are absolutely _stunning_. . ."

"I guess. . .But I'd just tell you to quit sucking up," she teased. "Thanks. . ."

"See?" Jack whispered, kissing her neck softly. "Told you. . ."

"Come," Blaine offered his chair to her. "Join us in our little visit, we should get to know each other. . ."

"All right, but I might not stay for very long. . ." she smiled, sitting.

They talked for a while, sharing the stories of how they met Jack, and then Jack explained what had happened with Lock recently. She let him talk, although a little uncomfortable, and she grabbed his hand under the table. Bobby came in shortly after, covered in grease and oil, cursing loudly about his car.

"Fucking whore bitch!" he snapped, leaning on the counter. "Damn piece of motherfucking shit!"

_Shit. .. I was supposed to be helping him with that!_ Jack remembered. _Damn!_

"Bobby," Lock snickered, "need a hand?"

"Stray, no offense, but this is a _man's_ thing," he grumbled.

"Oh?" she stood up and walked over to him, copping an attitude of her own. "Really? Then why in the _fuck_ are _you_ trying to do it?"

"She fits right in," Blaine smiled.

Jack grinned, nodding, and motioned for him to keep watching. Pissed off as Bobby was, Lock's attitude made him smile, and he relaxed a little bit.

"You know 'bout cars?" he muttered, wiping his hands on his already filthy jeans.

"A few things. . ." she snickered. "And I'm fairly decent at figuring shit out. ..Want some help?"

"Sure, why not. .. C'mon, Stray," he grumbled, stalking back to the garage.

"Nice meeting you, Lock," Blaine called.

"Later," she said over her shoulder.

"Whoa, hold up a second," Jack laughed, getting up and walking to her.

"What?" she looked at him curiously.

"_This_ is what," he smiled, pulling her in for a brief kiss. "There, _now_ you can go."

"Dork," she grinned, leaving.

_I love her. . .had to show Blaine that we really _are_ something. . .And I just _wanted_ to kiss her. . ._

"She _is_ beautiful. . ." Blaine said as Jack sat back down. "If I weren't so damn gay, you'd be in for some _trouble_."

"No, _you'd_ be the one in trouble, Blaine," he teased. "She'd kick your damn ass so fast!"

"I don't doubt that at all," he laughed. "She's good for you. . .so much better than Kett could ever _dream_ of being. . ."

"Yeah, she is. . .You don't know the half of it. . ."

_Course, neither do I. . ._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby watched Stray around the car, she knew her way around it fairly well, and the girl had no problem getting dirty. She was covered in grime, just like he was, jeans too, and he snickered.

"How'd you learn so much 'bout cars, Stray?" he asked, watching her dink with something under the hood.

"Ummmm. . .Well. . ." she looked nervous about telling him. "You'll be pissed if I tell you. . ."

"No I won't," he promised. "Spill it."

"Fine, but I'm not exactly proud of it. . ." she mumbled. "I sorta used to ummm. . .boost cars. . ."

"You _stole_ cars?" he was shocked and, _secretly_, a little impressed.

"Yeah. . .helped strip 'em down to. . ." she said, still hiding under the hood. "But not for very long. . .Smiths caught me twice, I spent two weeks in a cell each time. . .He said if I _ever_ got caught again, he'd be sure to not go easy on me. . .so I bailed. . ."

"Wow, Stray. . .You're the regular little bag of tricks, aren't you?" he laughed.

"Yeah. . .Try starting her up," she muttered.

He got in the car, praying that it'd work, and turned the key. The car roared to life, Bobby hit the steering wheel and whooped with joy, and heard Stray shout.

"_KILL IT, BOBBY!_"

He turned off the car, got out, and went back to under the hood with her. She was tinkering with something, up to her fucking elbows in grime, and cursed when she sliced her finger on something.

"It _started_, so what in the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Something wasn't right. . .You didn't hear it?"

"Hear _what_?"

"Something's off. . .Try her again. . ."

He got back in the damn car and started it, Lock slammed the hood down, and opened the passenger door. She slid into the seat, looking at him, and grinned.

"There," she laughed, "_perfect!_"

"Great!" he beamed. "Thanks for the help, baby girl."

"Oh, are you saying that I, _baby girl_, helped you, _a man_, fix the car?" she teased.

"Why, yes," he put grease on her nose. "Yes I am. Jackie was supposed to be the one helping me, but Blaine's here. . ."

"Jack was 'sposed to help?" she looked to the side mischievously.

"Yeah. . ._Behave_, Stray. . ." he chuckled.

"I will," she smiled, climbing out of the car. "After I go get him back for this. . ."

Bobby figured he'd follow her, just to be sure they didn't get carried away and end up hurting her again, and he laughed the whole way into the house. She went into the dining room, Jack was still sitting there, talking to Blaine, and Bobby just hung back and watched.

_This should be interesting. . ._he thought, grinning.

"Man, Lock!" Jack snickered. "There any oil left in the _car_?"

"Plenty," she smiled, standing over him. "You know, you were the one who was supposed to help Bobby out with that damn thing. . ."

"Yeah, well, _you_ offered to help him," he taunted. "And _I_ have company."

"_OH?_" Lock put an oil-covered hand on Jack's face. "Well then, at least _look_ like you did something."

Blaine and Bobby laughed hysterically as Lock smeared Jack's face up with car grime. Jack tried to look pissed off, but kept smirking, and Stray was laughing like Bobby hadn't heard in soo long.

_God, it's fucking great to hear her laugh like that again!_

Jack didn't fight back, he sat and took it. Stray finished up, standing back to admire her work, and then left to go get a shower.

"Well, I'd best be going," Blaine snickered. "Later, Bobby."

"Later, Blaine. Don't be a stranger around here, it's good seeing you," he said, smiling.

"I'll try," he grinned. "Bye, Jack-ness."

"See ya around, Blaine," Jack gave his friend a quick hug. "Don't wait too long to come back around."

"Won't. . .Don't worry. . .And tell that girl of yours I'll see her next time."

"Will do. . ."

Jack walked his friend out to his car, Bobby watched them, washing his hands really good with dish soap. The two boys talked for a moment, laughing, and as Jack came back in, Blaine watched him walk away. Jack walked in and started to use an old rag to clean his face off.

"Jack . . .Blaine just checked you out as you walked in here. . .Seemed to really enjoy the view of your ass. . .You better not--," his threat was cut short.

"Bobby, he _knows_ I'm in love with Lock! He's already told me that he's accepted the fact that we'll only be good friends. . .he promises to not put the moves on me. . ." Jack looked him straight in the eyes.

"All right, fairy," he smiled proudly. "Just lookin' out for Stray and you. . ."

"I know, Bobby. . I don't plan on fucking up with her ever again, so don't worry too much about us. . ."

"All right then. . .I'm gonna go see how this bitch runs now, I'll be back later," he said, leaving.

He took the car out, admiring how well she was running, and kept thinking of how Stray boosted cars.

_And she stripped the fuckers down too. . . ._he grinned.


	9. Shattered

Chapter Nine

The closer it got to her birthday, the less Lock slept, and the more keyed up she grew. She was a little excited to find out what Jackie boy had up his sleeves, but nervous too. Now, two days before her nineteenth birthday, she'd had _maybe_ three hours of sleep for the last_ four_ nights, and was holed up in her room.

_Wake up! _she snapped at herself when she dozed.

The reason she wasn't sleeping was because she wouldn't _allow_ herself to get any sleep. She did _anything_ to stay awake: she stopped taking her pain killers, hoping the pain from her shoulder would keep her awake, but she soon only adjusted to it; she started drinking all sorts of energy drinks and a lot of stuff with caffeine, but it made her too shaky; she tried loud music, but she could always fall asleep to music; so, as a last resort, and started to put the tip of her knife into the tip of the left index finger.

"Lock?" Jack came downstairs. "What the _hell_ are you doing?!"

"Staying awake," she said emotionlessly, twisting the blade. "What are _you_ doing?"

He snatched the knife away, throwing it across the room, and grabbed her hands. He sat close to her, holding her hands tightly, and gave her a concerned look.

"Bobby says that you've stopped taking your pain killers. . ._Why_? Don't you _hurt_?" he whispered.

"I'm _not_ going to sleep," she said stubbornly. "And I've gotten used to the pain by now. . ."

"Lock, why _won't_ you sleep?" he asked, nuzzling her neck.

"_They_ get so much _worse_ around my birthday. . .I can't fucking take it anymore. . ." she mumbled.

"You_ need_ sleep. . .This isn't good for you. . ."

"No, I'm_ not _going to sleep, Jack," she growled.

_Though I know how much I need to. . ._

"Lock, I'll stand guard. . .All night if I have to. . ." he murmured, kissing her neck.

She growled lightly, not seriously, and Jack pulled back, kissing her mouth. She didn't want to give in, but the bastard _knew how_ to convince her. Her eyes fell shut, she forced them open, and pushed him back.

"Stop it, Jackie boy," she whispered. "I'm _not_ going to sleep. . .I won't."

"Fine, I'm _not_ trying to_ make_ you," he smiled, kissing her lightly.

"Liar. . ." she muttered, giving in slowly.

"Love you too," he snickered, releasing her hands to hold her face.

_Damn him. . ._she thought, hands going to his waist on their own.

She closed her eyes, focusing intently on Jack, trying to stay awake, and felt herself _want_ to sleep. Jack moved slowly to her neck, his hands going gently down her arms, and she shifted to a more comfy position. Jack seemed to hesitate, so she let him know it was fine by laying her head on his shoulder. He got the point, tending to her neck and she felt sleep try to consume her.

"Don't leave me, Jack," she begged. "Please."

"I _won't_, I promise. . .If I have to, I'll take turns with Bobby. . .would that be all right? If Bobby and I take shifts watching you?"

She nodded, so close to sleep, and Jack gently got her to lay down. She felt fear rise as she put her head on the pillow, but when he curled up to her, it vanished. She fell asleep with Jack wrapped around her tightly, safe and content.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jack didn't come back upstairs for a while, Bobby got nervous, and went down. He knew Stray wasn't sleeping lately or taking her pain killers, he was really worried about her, and Jack had offered to see if he could get her to sleep.

_Poor baby girl. . .I hope like hell Jack didn't get his ass kicked. . ._he thought, slowly opening her door.

Jack looked up at him, curled closely to Stray, and mouthed 'Shut up!' at him. He nodded in understanding, she was actually sleeping, and he sat in a chair. Stray growled in her sleep, flinching badly, and _both_ Jack and Bobby reached and touched her face. She stilled, relaxing again, and was out. Bobby looked at Jack, seeing how concerned he was, and whispered.

"She been doin' that a lot?"

"Yeah. . .I have a favor to ask. . ." he breathed.

"So _ask_."

"Think we can take shifts? She needs to sleep, but someone has to be awake to keep the nightmares away. . ."

"Yeah. . .actually, I can go pull out the couch bed, make it up, and all three of us can crash there. . ." he said quietly.

"All _three_ of us?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. ..She'll be in the middle, I ain't wakin' up with _you_ spooning me," he teased, leaving.

_Fuck. . .This'll be awkward as hell. . .but it's for baby girl. . ._he told himself.

He pulled out the bed, stripped the old sheets off of it, and put fresh ones on. He figured he'd help Jack out and made up a side of the bed for Jackie, using the boy's own bed stuff, then put his own stuff on his side. He looked it over, thought it would be fine, and headed to Stray's room.

_Shit. . .eight-thirty. . .It's going to be a long ass night. . ._

He motioned for his brother to untangle from Lock, then carefully picked her up, and nodded to her blanket and pillow. The girl made a noise, instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck, and he let Jack head up first. They got her all settled in, Jack taking first watch, and Bobby went to call Jerry.

"Hello?" Jerry mumbled.

"Hey, it's Bobby."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"I know you wanted me an' Jack to watch the girls tomorrow night, so you and Camille could do a Valentine's Day date. .. But we _might_ not be able to. . ." he waited for Jer to blow.

"What's goin' on, Bobby?" he didn't sound pissed, but _worried_.

"Well, Stray hasn't been sleeping lately. . .The day after tomorrow is her birthday and it's not a good time for her. . .We finally got her to sleep, but we need to take shifts watching her. . ." he slowly explained.

"Shit. . .That poor girl. . . You know what, Bobby? You do what you need to for her, we can always plan another date or find another sitter," Jerry said.

"Thanks, Jer. . .I'll call you tomorrow to let you know if we _can_ watch the girls. . .A'ight?"

"Sure thing, Bobby. . ." he muttered. "Later, man."

"Later, Jerry," he said and hung up.

He figured he'd take a shower, eat, have a smoke, then switch shifts with Jackie. He got his shower, putting on pajama pants and a black wife-beater to sleep in, and went downstairs. Jack was dozing lightly, arms wrapped tightly around Lock, and Bobby quickly ate something and had his smoke, then he woke Jack up.

"Huh? What's wrong?" he muttered.

"Switch," Bobby whispered. "Go eat, smoke, whatever you need to do. . .I got her. . .Then get some fucking sleep. . ."

"Oh. . .All right. . ." Jack mumbled, getting up.

Bobby slipped into the bed, covering up, and lay on his side to keep an eye on Stray. He felt so bad for her, she was scarred by her past, but he knew just how she felt. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked confused.

"Jackie?"

"Nope, it's _Bobby_, baby girl," he murmured. "Shift change. . ."

"Oh. . ." she gave him a shy look.

"Wanna come here?" he asked, lifting an arm.

"Can I?" she asked shyly.

"Of fucking _course_," he grinned.

She snuggled up to him, hiding her face in his shoulder, and he gently put his arm around her. She exhaled, relaxing, and was back to sleep in no time. He listened to her breathe, waiting to see if she'd have a nightmare, and Jack came back.

"_Well_," he teased, sliding under his covers.

Bobby watched as Jack rolled so his back was to them and knew he was trying to get some sleep. He relaxed, staying awake, and watched for nightmares.

"No," Lock growled suddenly, twitching. "No, Rod. . .Stop it!"

"Stray," he said firmly, pulling back so he could wake her. "Baby girl, _wake_ up."

She growled, whimpered, and tried to fight him a little. He gently held her arms still with one hand, carefully brushing her hair from her face, and worked on waking her up.

"Stray, it's _Bobby_. Wake up, you're dreaming. . ." he said in her ear.

"_Bobby?_" she whimpered.

"Yeah, baby girl," he let her arms go. "You're safe now."

Stray immediately clung to him, crying quietly, and his heart sank for her. He pulled her closer, rubbing her back, and tried to calm her down some. She started trembling, burying her face in his neck, and sobbed.

"Lock, I'm so sorry. . ." he whispered.

"I _can't_ go back to sleep, Bobby. . .I can't!"

"Yes, you can. . .I'm right here. . ."

"No! I can't!" she growled. "I _won't!_"

"Lock. . ." Jack whispered. "Come here. . ."

"I'm _not_ going to sleep," she said again.

"Fine, you don't have to," Jack said. "But_ I _am. . .And I want _you_ over here with me, so _I_ can sleep. . ."

_What in the hell are you up to, Jackie boy?_ Bobby wondered.

Lock slowly let him go, turning to look at Jack, and went to his baby brother. Jack cuddled close to her, melting into her was more like it, and gave Bobby a 'Don't worry, I got this' wink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack snuggled into Lock, feeling Bobby give him a confused stare, and hoped the idea he had would work. Unlike Dr. Reid, Jack knew how to do reverse psychology the _right _way.

"Night, Lock," he yawned, briefly kissing her.

"Night. . ."

"Night, Jackie," Bobby smiled, catching on.

"Night, Bobby," he said, closing his eyes.

As if he really were going to sleep, he relaxed every muscle in his body, and slowed his breathing. He was still very awake, but he figured that Lock wouldn't be able to hold out very long.

_Shit. . .she's stubborn as hell. . ._he thought.

She was wiggling her toes furiously, reminding him of when a junkie is jonesing really bad, and staying awake that way. He waited, keeping up his charade, but she wasn't giving up without a fight. For over an hour she wiggled her toes like crazy, refusing to sleep, and he tried to think of another plan. He couldn't do what he _normally_ would have, not with Bobby right there.

_That would be fucked up . . .And embarrassing. . .And Bobby would kill me for sure. . ._he thought.

Soon, her feet must have cramped or gotten tired, because her fingers started drumming away. He figured it was the beat to some song, but didn't know which one, and he started getting a little frustrated. Then her feet started back up, fingers still drumming on his bare back, and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Lock, cut it out," he mumbled, pretending that she woke him up. "I can't _sleep_ with you doing that shit . . ."

"Fine, then I'll just leave," she muttered, slipping from the bed.

"NO! _Lock!_" he hissed, racing after her.

She ignored him, going up to his room instead of her own, and sat on his bed. He walked in and sat next to her again twitching feet. She was fighting so damn hard to stay awake, she wouldn't look at him, her jaw clenching, and he felt helpless.

"Lock," he sighed, dropping his head to his hands, "you're exhausted, burned out . . .You _need_ to sleep some more. . ."

"No," she growled. "_I don't_."

"You know what?" he had gotten fed up with her stubbornness, she was _worse_ than Bobby. "Fine. _Don't sleep_. Do whatever the fuck _you_ want, I'm _done_!"

Her feet stopped their frantic movements, he felt her glare at him, and he ignored her. He stood up, walking to the door, and out into the hall, trying his best to not cave in and run back to her.

"So much for 'not leaving me', huh!?" she snapped, whipping something of his into the hall.

_God dammit!_ he growled, heading back to her.

"NO! Go _away_, Jack!" she yelled. "You're _done_, remember? Get _away_ from me!"

"This is _my_ damn room, Lock!" he shot back. "You are not fucking throwing me out of my own room!"

"Fuck you then!" she shoved past him. "Fucking bastard!"

He didn't _dare_ try to stop her, for fear of hurting her or getting into a physical fight. He did, however, follow her. She stormed back downstairs, ignoring Bobby completely when he asked for an explanation, and slammed the door to her room. Bobby caught Jack's arm just as he went by.

"What the _fuck_ is going on!?" he growled. "First, she won't go_ back_ to sleep, then she storms up to your room, and the next thing _I_ hear is you two _yelling_ at each other!"

"I think this is our first fucking fight, and it's all because she won't get the sleep she needs and I'm fucking worried _sick_ about her!" he barked. "Now, let me the fuck go!"

Bobby went to say something but the sudden crashing from downstairs stopped him. Without hesitation, they both bolted for Lock's bedroom.

She was destroying a bunch of old mirrors Ma had put in the basement years ago, smashing them all over the floor, and Jack stopped Bobby just as she whipped one at the wall. She kept throwing them until they were all on the ground, in a million pieces, she was pissed and scared, not a good combination in her. Her bare feet were cut and bleeding, bloody foot-prints were all over the floor, and she was breaking apart just like the mirrors. She screamed, collapsing to her knees amongst the shards of glass, and covered her face, sobbing.

"I'm so sick of being _shattered!_" she shrieked, slamming her hands, palm-down, into the glass. "I can't fucking _live_ like this!"

"Jack, help me," Bobby pleaded, moving for her.

Bobby skittered across the floor, slicing open his own feet, and grabbed her hands. Jack followed, feeling sick from all the blood, and saw what Lock had in her hand.

"Bobby! Move!" he yelled, grabbing the back of his wife-beater and yanking him back.

Lock was so pissed off, she had blood all over the place, and a large, curved piece of mirror in her right hand. She tried to get Bobby with it, but missed, so just threw it at him instead.

"Fuck!" he hissed as it caught his leg. "Stray, stop this. . .please. . ._Stop_, baby girl. . ."

Lock looked at her hands, seeing the blood for the first time, and started to cry uncontrollably. Bobby and Jack slowly moved to her, Jack keeping a close eye on her hands, and Bobby standing before her. She hung her head, her beautiful hair obscuring her even prettier face, and just cried.

"I'm sorry. . ." she whimpered. "I'm so fucking sorry. . ."

"Shhh, baby girl," his brother whispered. "Can I take you upstairs and get you cleaned up?"

"I-I-I d-didn't mean to h-hurt you, Bobby," she cried. "I'm sorry. . ."

"Come here, sweetheart," he whispered, holding his arms open.

"I'm all c-covered in-in b-b. . ."

"Does it _look _like I give a flying fuck?" he smiled warmly. "Come here. . ."

Jack kept close eye as she slowly stood up, she stared at the floor, and let Bobby hug her. She kept her bloody hands at her sides, not hugging Bobby back, but Jack could see her sink into his older brother, and Bobby scooped her up.

"Jack, get the shit I'll need. . .Put it on the counter in the bathroom, _please_?"

"Sure thing. . .You gonna need me?" he asked, heading for the steps.

His brother's blue eyes misted up, he nodded, and Jack didn't hesitate any longer. He ran upstairs and to the bathroom. He got out gauze, old rags, rubbing alcohol, antibiotic ointment, tweezers, and her pain killers, then waited for Bobby.


	10. Pieced Back Together On Valentine's Day

Chapter Ten

Bobby cradled Lock to him, trying hard to not break down, and slowly went upstairs. He was thrilled that she'd had the stitches taken out of her shoulder a few days ago, so she couldn't really fuck that up anymore, but he didn't like seeing all the crimson blood on her.

"Jack!" he called when he was on the top step to the hallway. "Did you get her--?"

"Pain killers? Yeah, I did!" he said, coming out of the bathroom.

Lock was terribly silent in his arms, her tears slowly letting up, and his heart felt like it had been crushed flat. He carefully set her down on the tile floor, she still wouldn't look at either of them, and he checked what Jack had gotten out.

"Jack can you go get. . .You know what? Fuck it, I'll just have to clean in here anyway, a little rubbing alcohol won't kill the floor. . ." he said. "Jack, sit behind her. . .Will you?"

"Sure," he said, sitting behind Lock.

Bobby grabbed the stuff he'd need right away: tweezers, gauze, rubbing alcohol, and a pain killer. He watched Jack pull her close, nuzzling her neck, and he filled a Dixie cup of water.

"Lock, baby, look at me," he said firmly, kneeling down.

She rose her head, looking at him with distant eyes, and he was very gentle with her.

"I need you to take this," he held up the pill. "I'll help you get the drink and everything. . .And if you feel tired, just sleep. . .We'll get you cleaned up and take real good care of you, K?"

She nodded, taking the pill, and leaned back into his baby brother, eyes closing. Jack had his arms around her, resting his head on hers, and was holding together rather well for Jack. Bobby waited a moment for her to really fall asleep, then began working on her. He gently took her left hand, cleaned the glass out of the cuts, poured the rubbing alcohol on it, dabbed it off, and put the antibiotic ointment on it, finally wrapping it up tight with gauze.

"_Oh, baby girl_," he breathed, looking at her right hand.

When she had grabbed the large shard of mirror she had managed to slice all along the head line of her palm, it was sort of deep, and looked like it'd hurt like hell later on. He was very careful cleaning it, he dabbed lightly, and put a lot of antibiotic ointment on it, then bandaged it tightly, and moved to her knees. He rolled the pajama legs up gently, cleaned her up, and bandaged her. Surprisingly, her feet weren't as bad as he thought they would be, and he only saw a few minor cuts.

He got a warm, wet rag and cleaned the blood from her arms and face. Her clothes, correction, Jack's clothes were completely totaled, and he grabbed clean ones from Jackie's room.

"Stray?" he touched her face gently. "Kiddo, can you wake up and get yourself changed?"

"Hmmmm?" she came to a bit and looked at him.

"Change," he handed her the clothes. "We'll be just outside. . .Let us know when you're done, K? Then we'll go get you put to bed."

"K, Bobby," she mumbled, taking the clothes.

He and Jack stepped into the hall, shutting the door, and leaned on the wall. Jack wiggled nervously, Bobby slung an arm around his shoulders, and he calmed down.

"I'll clean _everything_ up. . .bathroom _and_ her room. . .You'll be staying with her until then. . .Then we'll_ both_ just stay with her. . ." he muttered.

"Right. . ."

"And I'll talk to Ma when she gets home. . .She'll be all right, Apple Jacks," he said gently.

"I don't think the whole birthday plan is gonna happen. . ." Jack whispered.

"Hey, you never know," he smiled reassuringly. "_She_ might want to do it still. . .We'll just wait and see. . ."

The bathroom door opened, Stray stood there, rubbing her eyes, and reminded Bobby of a very small, very exhausted little girl.

"Come here," he murmured, picking her up.

"I _can _walk, Bobby," she whined, arms going around his neck.

"I know, but I _feel_ like carrying you," he snickered. "That a problem?"

"No, I guess not. . ." she mumbled, hiding her face in his neck.

Jack went down to make up the bed, giving Lock a brief kiss on the head, and Bobby started down after him.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah, baby girl?" he whispered.

"Thank you. . ."

"Hey, anything for my baby sis," he said gently, feeling his eyes well up.

"Bobby?" she whispered in his ear.

"Hmmmm?"

"I. . .love you. . ."

"Oh, Stray," he felt tears fall. "I love you too, kiddo."

He had to stop on the middle landing for a minute, he couldn't see clearly, and hugged the girl close. She hugged back tightly, then pulled back and looked at him.

"Bobby. . ." she murmured, wiping his face.

"Leave it to _you_, baby girl. . ." he let out a small snicker. "Make big, Bad Ass Bobby _cry_. . ."

"I'm sorry. . ."

"_Don't_ be. . .These are _good_ tears, trust me. . ." he said, pulling together. "Well, let's go. . ."

She kissed his cheek, dried his face, and put her head back on his shoulder. He sucked in a steadying breath, felt his heart swell to exploding proportions, and went the rest of the way down the steps. Jack crawled into the bed next to her, snuggling closely, and Bobby went to clean up.

_'I. . .love you. . .'_

The words made him feel funny, a _good_ sort of funny, but_ funny_ nonetheless. He cleaned the bathroom first, then Stray's room, and waited to talk to his mother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lock woke up sore as hell in the morning, her shoulder throbbed, and so did her hands. She was a little disoriented at first, but gradually remembered where she was.

_God, I fucking lost it last night. . ._she thought, looking at her bandaged hands.

She wanted to see just what all she had managed to do herself this time, slowly creeping out of the bed and upstairs. She cut the gauze from her left hand with some scissors, threw the bloody bandage away, and looked at her palm.

_Not too bad. . .What about the other one?_

Her right hand hurt worse than the left and her shoulder combined, she carefully cut the gauze off, going under the bandage on the back of her hand, and slowly turned her hand over.

_Fuck! _she winced, seeing the deep cut. _Holy shit, this is gonna suck. . ._

"Hey," Jack murmured, "want me to help you bandage that?"

"Yeah. . .I'm gonna leave the left alone, air will help it heal faster. . ." she whispered.

"That's fine," he said, grabbing the stuff he'd need from the medicine cabinet. "Here, lemme see. . ."

She extended her wounded hand, allowing Jack to carefully hold it, and watched him. He held her hand over the sink, then poured rubbing alcohol over it. She hissed, clenching her jaw, and forced herself to stay still for him. Jack's strong hand held fast, he moved behind her, bracing her against him. The burn dulled, he gently dabbed the excess away, and then carefully put a generous amount of ointment on it.

"Lock," he muttered, slowly wrapping her hand. "I was thinking. . .We don't _have_ to do _anything_ for your birthday tomorrow. . ."

"No, Jack, I sorta _want_ to. . ." she whispered. "I mean. . .I think it'll be _nice_ to do something. . .all of us. . ._together_. . ."

"Really? You still want to? I'll have to alter things a little, but you'll still have a blast, I promise. . ."

"I know," she smiled, sinking back into him.

"Mmmm. . .All finished," he grinned, suddenly kissing her neck. "Oh, Happy Valentine's Day, Lock. I love you!"

_Oh shit. . .I should do something for him today. . .Make him something or whatever. . ._

"Love you too, Jackie boy," she said, turning around.

_I'm soooo_ not_ the romantic type. . .I have no idea how Valentine's Day even works. . ._

"Sorry about yelling at you last night. . ." she whispered sheepishly.

"You're forgiven, Lock. . .Sorry _I_ snapped back at you. . ."

"Forgiven," she muttered, leaning up to kiss him.

It was innocent and sweet, just like when they first were affectionate with each other, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. It had been a long time since she'd had them, she tingled for some reason, and felt fuzzy. He wet her lips slowly, gently, and the next thing she knew, she was backed up to the wall.

_Whoa! Wait, what?_ her mind stammered. _What's he doing?_

"Jack?" she whimpered, pushing him back.

"Shit. . .Sorry, I don't know what came over me. . ." he blushed.

"I'll say. . .is Bobby's leg all right?" she changed subjects quickly.

"He's fine. . .Worried sick about you. . .We _both_ are. . ."

"Sorry. . ." she yawned.

"Are you still tired?"

She nodded, yawning yet again, and covered her mouth. Jack grinned, covering a yawn, and stretched. She watched him as he closed his eyes, stood on tiptoes, raised his arms, and stretched every single part of his body. Lock admired his body, soaking in the way his muscled body moved, and saw that his pajama bottoms were starting to slip down his slender hips.

_Stupid fucking curiosity!_ she scolded herself, looking away. _It's gonna get me into trouble if it doesn't tone itself down here. . ._

"Whoa," he squeaked, noticing his pants. "Oops, sorry. . ."

She shook her head, a little embarrassed, and went back downstairs. Bobby was still sleeping, curled up on his side, and she crawled into bed, feeling safe. She _needed_ more sleep, she wasn't going to bother _trying_ to fight it anymore, and she settled in. She was asleep immediately, a deep, dreamless rest. She woke up a lot later to Bobby.

"Stray, can you wake up enough for me to talk to you?" he asked, gently brushing hair from her face.

"Huh?" she mumbled, slowly opening her eyes. "What is it, Bobby?"

"Hey, baby girl," he grinned. "I'm gonna go over to Jerry and Camille's to watch the girls. . .I didn't want them coming over if you were gonna be getting more sleep. . .Take care of Cracker Jack for me?"

"Sure, Bobby," she snickered. "Will you be back tonight?"

"Yup. . .'bout one or two. . ."

"Wait. . .What the fuck time _is_ it?"

"Seven," he laughed. "You slept a long ass time, kiddo."

"Jesus. . .I guess. . ." she stretched.

"I gotta get goin'," he kissed her forehead. "Love ya, Stray."

"Love you too, Bobby," she smiled, kissing his cheek.

_Wow. . .I _really_ have a big brother. . .A _good_ one too. . ._

"See you tonight, baby girl," he said, leaving. "Later, Jack!"

"Bye!" Jack called, coming down the steps. "Hey, you're up! Gonna stay up or no?"

"I think I'm all caught up. . .But I'm afraid I might not sleep tonight. . ." she grinned.

"You better get sleep tonight," he smiled. "Tomorrow will be a day that I want you well rested for. . ."

She stretched again, hearing Jack go into the kitchen, and went upstairs to use the bathroom, brush her hair, and brush her teeth. She stole a different shirt from Jack's room, then went back down. The lights were all off, two candles illuminating a small table, and she wondered _what_ was going on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack waited by the steps, watching Lock's reaction, and stifled an excited snicker. He rolled the rose stem between his fingers, feeling his heart race, and chewed his lip.

"Jackie?" she whispered.

He silently moved behind her, holding the red rose in front of her, and she jumped back into him. They snickered, she relaxed, and slowly took the flower.

"What's this for?" she asked quietly.

"_Valentine's Day,_" he said with a grin. "Wait. . .Don't tell me. . ."

"Nope. . .Never. . ." she mumbled, obviously embarrassed.

"Mmmmm. . .I see," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "Well, I'm honored that _I_ seem to be your first _everything_. . .I promise you that nothing bad will happen tonight, tomorrow, or _ever_ while you're with me."

"Jack. . ." she breathed. "You're too fucking sweet. . ."

"If I go out in the rain, I _melt_," he joked, nuzzling her neck.

She laughed, shaking her head, and he felt his stomach flutter. He slowly kissed her neck, feeling her shiver, and was gentle.

_Are you going to ask her or what!?_ animal desire demanded.

_Later. . .When the moment's right. . ._he shot back.

He sat her at the table, telling her to keep her eyes closed, and went into the kitchen. He felt sort of foolish about having peanut butter and jelly sandwiches as their "romantic" dinner, but he and Bobby were doing the shopping early tomorrow for Lock's birthday, so this would have to do.

"Dinner is served," he smiled, bowing slightly.

Lock opened her eyes, laughing when she saw what she was going to be eating, and he grinned. He held up a finger and vanished to get their drinks: cans of Cherry Coke. He opened both cans, sitting down, and handed hers to her.

"Dessert is_ better_, I swear," he smirked.

"Honestly, this is perfect as is," she giggled. "I couldn't ask for anything more."

_You're in for a surprise then. . . _he grinned.

They ate their "romantic" dinner, talking and laughing. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her for very long, it was something about how the candle light graced her skin, and soon, their feet were in a small battle under the table. She giggled, running her foot up the back of his calf, and eventually she used his lap as a footrest. He almost tickled her feet, but remembered last night, and gently caressed her ankle with his thumb. She bit her lips together to keep from laughing, twitching a little, and he kept doing it. Eventually she'd had enough and pulled away from him, laughing.

"Time for dessert," he smiled, stealing a brief kiss. "Close your eyes please."

She stuck her tongue out at him, but her eyes slid shut. He grabbed the dirty plates, headed into the kitchen, and put them in the sink. He whistled lightly as he got the stuff out.

_Whipped cream, sprinkles, these little chocolate thingies. . ._he thought, grabbing everything. _And of course. . .the cookie!_

The cookie was something he'd made while Lock had been sleeping, it was _huge_ and in the shape of a heart. Bobby had watched in disbelief as Jack had mixed up the chocolate chip cookie dough, but laughed at the end when it actually worked. He had pre-cut the slices, but left it all together on the tray, and took everything into the living room.

"Can I look yet?" she snickered.

"Hold on a second," he laughed, setting everything down.

He uncapped the whipped cream can, shaking it well and resisted spraying her with it.

"All right, _now_," he whispered, nibbling his lip.

"Wow. . ." she smirked, seeing the stuff. "Did you make that?"

"Sure did," he laughed. "Ready to _taste_ it?"

"I guess so."

"What all do you want on it?" he gestured the toppings.

"Surprise me," she giggle, closing her eyes.

He went with a little of everything, putting it on two pieces of the cookie, then decided to be daring and put some whipped cream on his finger. He contemplated putting it to her mouth, but for some reason, put it to his own, and kissed her. A small squeak escaped her as she tasted the pure sugar on his mouth, he smiled, and kissed deeper, going slow. He pulled back when his lips were clean, seeing her nibble her bottom lip, and fed her a bite of cookie. Half an hour later, they were done with the sweets, pretty _buzzed_ on the sugar, and he figured it was time.

"Lock," he whispered, getting up and kneeling beside her.

"Yes, Jackie?" she asked, turning to look at him.

His hands automatically went to her waist, thumbs carefully caressing her sides, and he looked deeply into her eyes. The silver pools glowed warmly with love and contentment, her left hand brushing some stubborn strands of hair from his face, and he took a plunge.

"You know I love you with every fiber of my body and soul. . .I'd die for you, _kill_ for you, hell. . .I'd give you the whole universe if I could. . ." he wet his lips. "You are my _every_ dream come true. . .every wish I've spent on the stars is answered when I look at you, every silent prayer I have offered up happens when I'm near you. . .Lock, will you. . .go out with me?"

Her eyes went wide, she chewed her lip, but he had expected something like this to happen. _All_ of this was new to her, a little unnerving even for her, and he understood completely. He cleared his throat gently and began to whisper a song to her.

_"Looking in your eyes,  
I see a paradise.  
This world that I found  
Is too good to be true.  
Standing here beside you,  
I want so much to give you  
This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you. . ."_

She snickered lightly, tears starting to flow, and he gently wiped them away, still whispering the song to her.

_"Let them say we're crazy.  
I don't care about that.  
Put your hand in my hand, baby, don't ever look back.  
Let the world around us just fall apart.  
Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart.  
And we can build this thing together,  
Stand in stone forever,  
Nothing's gonna stop us now.  
And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other.  
Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now.  
I'm so glad I found you, I'm not gonna lose you,  
Whatever it takes to stay here with you.  
Take it to the good times,  
See it through the bad times.  
Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do.  
Let them say we're crazy.  
What do they know?  
Put your arms around me, baby, don't ever let go.  
Let the world around us just fall apart.  
Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart.  
And we can build this thing together,  
Stand in stone forever,  
Nothing's gonna stop us now.  
And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other.  
Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us.  
Oh, all that I need is you.  
All that I ever need.  
All that I want to do is hold you forever, forever and ever.  
And we can build this thing together,  
Stand in stone forever,  
Nothing's gonna stop us now.  
And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other.  
Nothing's gonna stop us,  
And we can build this thing together,  
Stand in stone forever,  
Nothing's gonna stop us now.  
And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other.  
Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now."_

He finished the song, murmuring the words against her lips, and she kissed him. Colors exploded in his mind as the kiss went very slow and became even _more_ passionate than _any_ they'd shared before. He didn't know how long it had lasted, she had gently broken the contact, and was leaning their foreheads together. He was literally shaking, _weak_ all over, and couldn't even force his eyes open.

"Jack. . ." she breathed.

"Mmmmm?"

"You. . ." she took a slow breath. "You are _everything_ I've ever needed in life. . .You've shown me that _love_ exists and _doesn't_ come with a price. . .You _alone_ have given me something I've never experienced before. . . Make me feel safe, chase the darkness away, put up with my bullshit, and you have the patience of a fucking _saint_. . .So, to answer your question: Yes, I'd be _honored._"

"I love you, Lock," was all his mouth would say.

"Love you too, Jackie boy. . .My prince who's _not_ a monster in disguise. . ."

"Damn straight," he snickered. "I think I know how to end this night_ properly_. . ."

He opened his eyes, expecting to see fear consume her, but he saw _trust_ instead. He kissed her, pulling her to her feet with him, and held her close.

"How?" she murmured when they broke apart.

"Movie," he grinned. "Of the _horror_ genre."

"You know me too well, Jack Mercer," she laughed, kissing him again.

_Not really. . .I only know so much. . .But I hope to know everything one day, Lock. . .I really do. . ._

They only made it twenty minutes into the movie before they were asleep on the pull out bed. They had their bodies wrapped together, cuddling closely, and his black comforter pulled around them. Both perfectly content how they were: _together._

**_How many of you thought I was going somewhere bad with this when I got to the whole "Ending the night properly" bit? Naughty, naughty, minded people! Haha I'll get more chapters up ASAP…..College and whatnot has been slowing me down…..SONG: Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now- - -(originally by Starship) but I wanted it to be The Starting Line's version! hehe_**


	11. Beginning of a Birthday

Chapter Eleven

Lock woke up early in the morning, it was still dark outside, and Jack shifted, pulling close to her. She rolled to face him, letting her eyes adjust in the dark, and looked at him.

_He's my _boyfriend _now. . .My first one ever. . .I've got to be dreaming or something. . .Nothing _this_ good ever happens to me. . .Ever._

He mumbled something in his sleep, she stifled a laugh, and slipped from the bed. She wanted to talk to someone, but didn't know who to turn to. Ransom would be all chick about this whole thing, screaming and demanding details, Dorian wasn't really someone she felt comfortable talking about this with, and Bobby was probably sleeping by now.

_Why not talk to_ Jack_ about it? That would make sense. . ._her mind whispered.

_About _what _exactly?_ she snapped. _The fucking _curiosity_? The dreams I keep having that involve him? What?!_

_All of it. . .I'm _sure_ he'll understand. . ._

_Yeah, and either get the wrong idea about me or get ideas for himself. . .And it'll be way awkward. . ._

_Honestly, you don't think he has the same issues? He is a boy after all . . ._instinct jumped into the battle. _You've given him a hard on several times already, Lock. . .What's the big problem with you wanting to help him take care of it?_

_Aside from everything?_ she barked. _Anything! This conversation is over, I'm not thinking about this anymore._

She shut her thoughts off, going back to the living room, and saw that Jack had managed to strip his shirt in his sleep. She shook her head, smirking, and remembered how he had told her that he could _never_ sleep with a shirt on. She carefully climbed back into bed, staring at him, and felt like she was losing her damn mind.

_How can I be having _those _sorts of thoughts about him? With _all_ that's happened to me. . .I don't know the first thing about relationships, how 'normal' ones even work. . ._

"Lock?" he whispered, barely awake. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied. "Why?"

"You're lying to me, aren't you?" he was awake now, staring at her with knowing hazel eyes.

"I'd rather not talk about this right now," she mumbled. "OK?"

"That's fine. . .But I think I _know_ what's up. . ." he said, snuggling up to her.

"Wouldn't surprise me. . ." she sighed, hiding her face in his shoulder.

"Lock. . ." he took a deep breath. "It's _normal_. . .trust me. . ."

_Oh my fucking god!_ she whined, feeling very stupid.

"Yeah right," she growled, embarrassed.

"Yeah, I_ am_ right," he snickered. "Don't beat yourself up over it. . .It happens to everyone, even _you_."

"I thought I said that I didn't want to talk about this right now, Jack," she muttered.

"It'll just keep bugging you until we talk about it. . .But I guess you'll come to me when you're ready to talk. . .Sorry I pushed. . ." he whispered.

"I know. . ." she sighed, kissing his shoulder. "Night, Jackie boy. . ."

"Night, Lock," he murmured, kissing her neck generously.

_He certainly doesn't _help_ matters, does he?_ she thought, shivering from his lips.

He stopped the assault on her sensitive neck, settling in, and soon she was asleep. A dream teased her, toying with what had been running in her mind lately.

_'Lock, I have an idea,' Jack said, crawling on his bed._

_'Yeah, I just bet,' she snickered. 'What is it?'_

_'A game I made up,' he smiled, kissing her. 'Wanna try it?'_

_'What're the rules?'_

_'Well, here. . .Let me just show you. . .It sounds weird if I try to explain it. . .' he whispered, sitting close in front of her. 'Would you close your eyes?'_

_'All right,' she breathed, shutting her eyes._

_She felt his hands on her knees, gently rubbing, and she began to wonder. She trusted him to death, but sometimes she found herself wondering exactly what went on in his head._

_'Still comfortable with me?' he asked lovingly._

_'Yeah. . .' she whispered, getting the idea of his game._

_'Still all right?' he breathed, hands slowly going higher._

_'Mmmm hmmmm. . . .'_

_'Now?' his mouth brushed hers, his hands high up on her thighs._

_'No,' she whimpered._

_'All right,' his hands left her immediately. 'Are you OK?'_

_'Yeah. . .That just scared me a little. . .' she whispered, looking at him._

_'I'm sorry. . .Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. . .' he said, blushing. 'Could. . .we try something else?'_

_'I guess so,' she nodded, trusting him._

_'All right. . .ummm. . .Will you give me your hands?' he asked._

_She let him take her hands, watching with curiosity, and he put her hands on his shoulders. He held her wrists lightly, so he could guide her, and slowly explained._

_'Lock, this is about your comfort zone, not mine. . .Don't hesitate to stop when you're out of your comfort zone. . .' he murmured. 'All right?'_

_'All right,' she whispered, watching him close his eyes._

_He slowly slid her hands from shoulders to chest, stopping a few times to see if she was all right, so far, she was fine. Her hands were guided to his stomach, his sides, and Jack's breath caught when she caressed his sides, he shuddered, and she smiled at his goose bumps._

_'You all right, Jackie?' she snickered._

_'Fine. . .It's about you, not me. . .' he said breathlessly, gently letting her hands come to rest on his pant line. 'Still good?'_

_She slipped her fingers under the band of his jeans, tracing the elastic band of his boxers, and kissed him. He whimpered, releasing her hands to grip the blanket, and arched a little._

_'Lock?' he gasped. 'Are you sure you're comfortable with where you're going?'_

_'If I get out of my comfort zone, I'll stop, I promise,' she murmured, pulling her hands out to unfasten his pants._

_He whined, nodding, and slid his jeans off. She could tell he was eager as hell to have this happen, but was relieved when he let her take charge, he even kept his eyes closed._

She opened her eyes, frustrated with herself, and sighed when she saw that Jack was gone. Waking up from that with him there would have been very weird. A note was on his pillow, she leaned over and read it.

_Hey, Birthday Girl! Me and Bobby are gone to get some stuff for your day. We shouldn't be long at all. . .We love you and we'll see you soon!  
Love,  
Jackie and Bobby._

She smiled, the dream already dissipating, and went upstairs to take a shower and clean her hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby was busy putting the stuff from the cart into the car, Jack helping, and he smiled. He had to admit, doing something like this for Stray made him feel good, and he couldn't wait to see her face. They finished loading the car, Jack ran the cart back, and then climbed into the car. As they were pulling out, his little brother nervously talked to him.

"Bobby. . .I--uhh-- asked Lock out last night. . ." Jack muttered, staring out the window.

"Yeah? What'd she say?" he grinned, lightly elbowing him.

"Yes. . .But . .." he blushed.

"But _what_, Apple Jacks? What's the matter?"

"Shit, this is _weird_. . ." Jack still wasn't looking at him. "I think Lock is. . . .Well, having 'guy' thoughts and stuff. . ."

_'Guy' thoughts? What the hell does he--Ooooohhhhh! Shit, I see. . .Fuck, hello awkwardness. . ._

"That so?" he had to be gentle. "Feel like explaining?"

"I don't know. . .I told her last night that it'll just keep bothering her until we talk about it. . ."

"You do know that she most likely _won't_ talk about it, right?"

"Yeah. . .But, I dunno what to do!" Jack growled in frustration. "I've _just_ started getting used to my own guy shit and now _this!_"

"Jackie," he snickered lightly, "_maybe_ this is a sign. . ."

_Whoa! Are you telling him to _sleep-sleep_ with baby girl!?_ his big brother instinct screamed.

_No, I'm _hinting_ that maybe she's ready for a step up on the relationship ladder. . .Nothing really serious. . ._he said back. _Jesus! I'm not fucking crazy!_

"What do you mean 'sign', Bobby?" Jack gave him a leery look.

"Maybe she's ready to be a bit more- - -," he searched for the word, "_physical_ with you. . .not to an extreme, but just a tad more. .."

Jack coughed in shock around the cigarette he was lighting, staring at him with wide eyes, then looked out the window. The tension in the car was so thick Bobby could swear he almost tasted it, he cleared his throat and went on.

"Jackie. . .She's _obviously_ comfortable with you. . .She's let you get close to her on a level that she's _never_ allowed before. . ." he kept an even, serious tone. "She_ trusts_ you, Apple Jacks."

"I don't wanna _ruin_ stuff between us," he whined, staring out the window.

"Jack. . ." he felt stupid, but had to keep going, "what exactly happens in those dreams of yours?"

"_BOBBY!_" Jack squeaked loudly.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you out, Jack. . .You don't have to give me all the nasty details. . ."

"Fuck. . ." Jack whined, turning a dark red. "Fine. . ._Touching_, that's it. . .Just _touching_. . ."

"Well, that's_ more_ innocent than I ever expected," he let out a relieved laugh.

He kept focus on the road, but could feel Jack stare at him. The tension in the car dulled a bit, Jack sighed, and went on.

"But it's never _me_ doing the touching. . .It's _always_ her. . .Is that fucked up?" he mumbled.

"No, not really. . .Maybe it's telling you something. . ." he was still being the serious big brother. "How do you. . ._act_. . .in the dreams?"

"Same as I do in the real world. . ._No rush_. . ." he was slowly growing more comfy talking about this. "I sorta keep hoping that one of these times. . ."

"You _won't_ be dreaming?" he chuckled, remembering that age.

"Yeah. . ." he snickered.

"Maybe if you play your cards _right_, little brother. . .But don't rush shit with her and don't fucking tell me about _any _of it. . ." he warned, pulling into the driveway.

"_Believe_ me, I won't," Jack laughed, unbuckling.

He walked into the house, hoping Stray wasn't in the kitchen, and was pleased to see her cuddled up with 'Smiths' on the pull out bed. He and Jack put everything on the dining room table, leaving it all in the paper bags to avoid her accidentally seeing something, and he went to go get the wrapping paper. He gave Lock a brief hug and kiss, wishing her Happy Birthday, and jogged upstairs. He rummaged through Ma's holiday wrapping paper, looking for what Stray would like, and finally found some.

_Perfect!_ he grinned.

The paper was Halloween based, purple and orange in color, with bats and creepy looking skulls all over it. He tucked it under his arm, found some tape, put the scissors in his back pocket, and headed back down. He turned the corner on the middle landing and stopped dead in his tracks.

Jack was sitting on Stray, smiling, and leaning close to her, he was saying something, and she giggled. Bobby watched, making sure that Jack wasn't trying to play his cards _now_, and thought for sure that his baby brother would be the _death_ of him.

"Happy Birthday, Lock," Jack said, leaning in and closing the distance.

Bobby pulled back around the corner, astonished at how cozy she had managed to get, and shook his head. He knew that when Jack loved someone, he loved with his whole heart, and that, aside from one drunken night, was incapable of hurting her. He gave them another thirty seconds before he "dropped" the wrapping paper.

"Dammit!" he laughed, knowing they would be apart, and chased after it.

Jack was at the foot of the bed, playing it cool, but Stray was blushing a little bit. He repressed laughter, motioning Jack to follow him, and went into the kitchen. Jack trailed him, probably sneaking another kiss from Stray.

_His _girlfriend_, Bobby. . ._he reminded. _They _are_ dating now after all. . .Gonna have to get used to seeing them being all cuddly. . ._

"Nice choice," Jack whispered. "She'll love it."

"Yeah," he smirked, unable to resist. "Jackie?"

"Hmmmm?" he was already wrapping a present.

"When I told you to play your cards right," he teased. "I didn't mean play them _today_."

"_Bobby!_" he hissed, dropping the scissors. "Wha-- How--I. . ."

"Shhh!" he snickered, slapping a hand over Jack's stuttering mouth. "Stray'll hear you!"

Jack burned hot, nodding, and gnawed his lip when Bobby took his hand back. He nudged him, smiling, and shrugged. He didn't really care anymore, but there were some things he'd rather _not_ witness.

"See if she's had anything to eat yet," he whispered. "If she hasn't, maybe you can make her those pancakes you were talking about."

"All right, Bobby," he smiled shyly. "Sorry about--"

"Some stuff I don't want to see, Cracker Jack," he chuckled. "That's all."

"Right," he nodded, vanishing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lock felt _great_, even though it was her birthday, and had an anxious feeling in her body. She was a tad impatient to know what the boys were conspiring, but figured the surprise would be _more_ than worth it in the end.

"Hey," Jack murmured, crawling toward her, "you eat anything yet?"

"Nuh uh," she shook her head. "Why?"

"Well," he gave her a soft kiss, "cuz I'd make you something special for your birthday if you'd like. . ."

"I'd like," she smirked, earning herself another kiss.

"K, wait here," he grinned.

"All right," she smiled.

He crawled off the bed, skittering to the kitchen, and she felt warm and fuzzy from head to toe. She snuggled 'Smiths' closer, found the remote for the radio, and turned it on. The music pouring from the speakers went right to her soul, she missed playing her guitar, and she closed her eyes, laying back. She could hear Jack making something to eat, Bobby messing with the wrapping paper, and she felt entirely content.

_This is. . .Good. . .Better than I expected. . .So far, this really_ is_ a Happy Birthday. . ._

"Hey, Stray," Bobby purred, sitting next to her. "I was thinking. . ."

"Uh oh," she teased, looking at him.

"Ha ha, baby girl," he made a face. "Anyway,_ like_ I was saying. . .I _was_ wondering if you wanted to open your presents after breakfast or later, when we have the cake . . .But _now _I'm not so sure that I'll let you open your presents. . ."

"Yeah right. . ." she playfully shoved him. "I don't know. . .How's it _normally_ done?"

"Well, usually," he tapped her nose lightly, "presents and cake go together, but the choice is _yours_, baby girl."

"Let's just do it that way, Bobby," she murmured.

"That's fine, Stray," he smiled, messing up her hair. "Jack! How's that food coming?"

"It's just about done," he called. "Why do you care, Bobby? It's not like it's for you!"

"Oh, getting cocky, little brother?" Bobby gave her a wink.

The next thing she heard was a sharp snap and Jack yelp in mock pain. Bobby reappeared with a towel slung over his shoulder, a proud grin on his face, and then Jack slapped him with a spatula. Lock watched the two fools rough house, laughing and cheering them on, and felt loved.

"OK! OK!" Jack giggled. "I give! I fucking _GIVE_!"

"Good, I wouldn't want to kill your fairy ass," Bobby teased. "C'mon, Stray, food!"

She followed Jackie, not Bobby, into the kitchen, where she got a major surprise. Jack had made her absolute favorite: chocolate chip pancakes. She gasped, then bear hugged her boyfriend, hiding her face in his neck. She wanted to cry from bliss, this was everything she could have hoped for and the day was_ just_ starting.

"Well, let's get to them, 'fore they get cold, baby girl," Bobby whispered.

"Bobby, you just want my food," she taunted.

"No, I would just _take_ it if I wanted it that bad," he chuckled. "Love you, kiddo."

"Love you too, Bobby," she smiled into Jack. "And you, Jackie boy."

"I know," he murmured, kissing her lightly.


	12. Presents!

Chapter 12

Jack had Bobby keep Lock distracted while he put the candles on the cake. He smirked as he pulled it from the fridge, remembering the look the lady had given him. He couldn't blame the woman for staring, there it was the day after Valentine's Day, and he was special ordering a cemetery cake. There were little candy tombstones, a mausoleum, and angels for him to decorate the top with, and he bought black candles as well.

He outlined the full moon with candles, decorated it with the candy items, and then used purple icing to write "Happy Birthday Lock!!" on the top, he even put little hearts as the dots under the exclamation points. He put the cake in the center of the table, the presents on one corner, and set the table, then called them out.

"Bobby, cover her eyes!" he reminded, lighting the candles.

"I know!" he laughed, leading her in. "You _excited,_ baby girl?"

"Hell yes," she giggled.

"Good," Jack smiled, shutting off the lights. "Ready?"

"Uh huh," she nodded, smiling a little.

"All right," he traded Bobby places, resting his head on her shoulder, and slipping his arms around her. "Open your eyes, Lock."

Her breath caught as she saw what they had done for her, she covered her face, and Jack knew she was crying. He turned her around and held her close, nuzzling her neck. Bobby rubbed her shoulder and stroked her hair, both brothers had figured that she might do this.

"C'mon, Stray," his older brother soothed, "don't cry on your birthday. . ."

"Sorry," she said, slowly calming down. "It's from complete and utter joy, trust me. . ."

"Mmmm," Jack lightly kissed her neck. "Let's get the candles blown out. . ."

"Right," she wiped her face dry and smiled.

She blew the candles out, Bobby taking pictures with her camera that he somehow hawked. He took several of the cake before Lock sliced it up, then they sang to her, making her blush like crazy.

"I think you guys know me too well," she snickered, eating a bite of cake. "Way _too_ well."

"Not yet," Jack grinned, taking his own bite of cake. "But we _will _soon enough."

"Mmmmm," she stuck her tongue out. "Not if _I _can help it."

They ate their cake, joking and picking on each other mercilessly. Jack sat close to her, his knee gently touching hers under the table, and felt a bolt of_ bravery_. Very carefully, he let one hand slip beneath the table, he let his hand travel his own leg until he found hers, and brushed his fingers on her knee, asking if it was all right.

_Only a _little_ more 'physical'. . .I'm not taking too big a leap, I hope. . ._

Lock glanced at him curiously, but she didn't pull away from him. He smirked inwardly, gently leaving his hand on her leg, and traced small circles with his fingers.

_Maybe Bobby's _right _for once. . ._he prayed, tingling.

_Except _you're_ doing the touching, Jackie. . ._desire mumbled. _Thought you wanted _her_ to take that _action_. . ._

_Shut up. . ._he growled to that animal caged up in him.

"Wanna do the presents now, baby girl?" Bobby asked.

Lock nodded, sending Jack a shy look, and shifted her leg. He got the point and pulled his hand away, whining a little internally, and left his hand on his own knee. Bobby cleaned up, then they divided out the present to each other, so who ever bought it could give it, and Lock seemed a bit nervous.

"Relax," he smiled, kissing her softly. "This is the _best_ part."

"Cards first?" Bobby whispered.

"Mmmm hmmmm," she nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Bobby mentioned 'presents', Lock felt a slight terror creep in. The memory of Rod and Kieran drifted back and she shoved it away forcefully. Those two idiots were _not_ the men with her now, she was safe with Jack and Bobby.

Her leg was moving anxiously, she _made_ it stay still, but seconds later it started up again. She cursed herself for her feelings, not of nervousness or excitement, but of fear. Suddenly, she felt someone touch her leg, just above the knee, and froze.

_No, no, no, no, no. . ._she chanted. _I'm fine, I'm _safe_! It's _only_ Jackie boy trying to comfort me. . . ._Let_ him!_

She made herself relax, focusing on the feel of his warm hand, and he gently rubbed her leg. She did begin to get over her fear, actually _liking_ his hand on her, and gave him a shy smirk. He gave her an understanding, a very _loving_ look, and let his hand stay right where it was.

_Huh. . .that's_ interesting_. . .I think I actually _want_ his hand to stay like this. . .It's--nice feeling. . ._

"All right, baby girl," Bobby grinned. "_Mine_ first."

She smiled, taking the card, and opened it. She laughed when she saw the rough-looking stray puppy on the front, knowing what he was getting at already, and when she opened it, a twenty fell out and she saw the same dog, but cleaned and tamer. She saw that he had bought a blank card, set the money aside, and read what he had to say.

_Stray,  
I saw this card and _knew_ it was for you! You've only been here a couple of months, but I feel like you've changed one hell of a lot. . .You were wild, unpredictable, and scared to death when you first showed up. . .at first, I didn't get why a girl like you would be so rough and defensive, but Ma told us a little about you and I understood. . .I just wanna say a few things. . .First, I'm soo sorry you ever had to go through what you have. . .Second, I'm sure happy as fuck that you survived what you were put through! It's made you a strong young woman, a bit rough, but strong and brave as hell.  
It's interesting, having a little sister (besides Jack haha). . .fun too! You fit right in with us fucks. I know you're adjusting slowly, you're _still_ adjusting to us and being here, but I'm soo fucking proud of you, baby girl! You've gone from a mean ass stray to a relatively tame one, but we still have a lot of work to do, _don't_ we?  
Happy 19th Birthday, baby girl! I love you!  
Love, Big Bad Ass Bobby (you're _new_ big brother)_

She smiled the whole time she read the card, reaching over and lightly holding Bobby's strong hand. He squeezed gently, careful of her cuts, and grinned. Jack was drawing random patterns on her leg, starting above her knee, then slowly tracing his way to just below the knee, and she repressed a shudder.

"Mine _next_," he snickered, sliding her his card.

She had to let go of Bobby's hand in order to open the card and Jack's expert hand was slowly driving her_ insane_. When she dared to glance at him, opening the envelope at the same time, she saw a knowing glint in the hazel eyes, and he amplified his drawing efforts.

_That little shit!_ she thought, hiding a pleased shiver.

His card was very beautiful, in a Gothic sort of sense, and she took a second to absorb it. It was a black and white shot of a swamp or bayou, an old abandoned rowboat sat on the edge of the water, and there were huge trees with hanging moss all over the branches. The full moon bathed everything in the photo in silver light and mist shrouded anything it could. She opened it and read what he wrote, trying to block the constant tickle from his hand on her leg.

_Lock,  
I know today is a tough one for you, but I'm bound and determined to make it one you'll enjoy. I admit that I don't really know much about you, you're quite the enigma, but I'd honestly love to know the whole _you_ one day. . .I can wait, silently gathering the shards of you, and piece you back together if you'll allow me to. . .  
I love you, Lock. _Everything_ about you baffles, entrances, and excites me. . .From things that may be very obvious to the things that are invisible to the rest. . .For instance, the way you'll be ever-so bold with me one minute, then within the same minute go impossibly shy. . .I absolutely_ adore_ that about you, so far it's my _favorite_ quirk you have. . .I can give you the entire list of things I love about you, later, if you like. . .  
I know you think you're shattered. . .But I wouldn't care if you were an evil, twisted devil! I fucking _LOVE_ you! I will for now and until eternity, I promise. I will do whatever the hell _you_ want to keep you: do my best to never ever hurt you, to handle your heart with perfect care, to chase away the darkness, put up with your 'bullshit', and keep you safe. . .Anything you want! Whatever it takes. . .I swear!  
Happy Birthday, Lock! My true love. . .  
Love, Jackie boy_

Lock bit back on her tears, biting her lips together in order to do so, and looked at him. He smiled warmly, eyes glowing, and slowly teased her leg with his nimble fingers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby watched the two teens, knowing Jack had been all deep and shit in his card, and his a grin. He had seen his baby brother slip a hand under the table, where it still was, and could only guess that he was toying with her leg.

"Stray," he laughed, kissing her temple, "here, kiddo. Happy fucking Birthday."

He slid her the present he bought, smiling and watched anxiously as she opened it. He had one hell of a time finding something for her, he wasn't usually so damn sentimental about stuff, and had no idea what she liked. _Finally_, he found the perfect thing for her. He grabbed the camera, only to have Jack snake it from him, and let his brother take some pictures for a while.

"Oh my god!" she grinned, opening it. "Bobby, it's _beautiful!_"

"Thought you might like it," he chuckled.

"I _love_ it!" she said, tracing it with her fingers.

"Try it out," he smirked, leaning back.

He watched her effortlessly flick the butterfly knife open, swelling with pride. The handles were silver, with an antique finish, and had butterflies etched into them.

"Careful," he warned gently as she touched the blade. "She's damn sharp."

"Bobby. . ." she whispered, closing it up. "It's. . .perfect. . Thank you. ."

"Love you, baby girl," he smiled warmly.

She wrapped her arms around him, sitting on his lap, and he felt her tears on his neck. He rubbed her back, she pulled away, laughing, and wiped her face. He smirked, getting the tears she had missed, and Jack took a couple of pictures.

_I really wish she wouldn't _cry_. . .I know it's because she's soo fucking _happy_, but I _hate_ seeing the tears on her face. . ._

"Love you too, _Bad Ass Bobby_," she smiled, kissing his forehead.

She sat back in her seat, turning the knife over in her hands, and stared at it. Jack gave him the camera, flashing him a shit-eating grin, and handed Stray one of her gifts from him. Lock opened it slowly, making a face when Bobby took a picture, and smiled.

"Guitar picks!" she giggled. "Fuck, I've been _needing_ new ones. . ."

"Not done _yet_," his brother winked, handing her the other small package.

_She is gonna _flip_ out. . . _Bobby thought excitedly. _Man, I can't wait!_

She gave Jack a questioning glance after she had all the wrapping paper off, Bobby took a picture and chuckled.

"Jackie boy, I don't _have_ an acoustic guitar. . .And _besides_. . .The doctor said _no_ guitar until I'm fully healed up. . ." she whispered.

"Jack, you fucking _dork_! You grabbed the _wrong_ thing!" Bobby growled playfully, going on with the act. "Go get the_ right_ one."

"Oops, sorry Lock," he said shyly, vanishing to the garage.

"Sorry, baby girl," he smiled. "You know Cracker Jack."

"It's all right," she laughed.

_C'mon, Apple Jacks! Move your narrow ass!_ he screamed mentally.

"Found it!" he called. "Lock, close your eyes!"

"Why?" she shot Bobby a nervous look.

"So you don't ruin the surprise. . ." he smirked, gently taking her hand. "_Idiot_ there, didn't wrap it. . .It's _fine_, sweetheart. I swear."

"Okay. . ." she slowly closed her eyes.

He motioned Jack in, still holding her hand, and gently talked to her.

"Now, I went and talked to your doc the other day," he explained as Jack slid the last present on the table. "And he said that you should be able to do more stuff with you arm cuz the stitches are out. . ."

"Yeah. . ._and?_" she mumbled, keeping her eyes shut.

"_And,_" Jack grinned, moving behind her. "Open your eyes, you'll _see_. . ."

Bobby watched in anticipation as she slowly opened her silver eyes, wanting to explode from impatience, and got the camera ready. At first, Lock didn't really respond to the box, then it sank in.

"Oh my--You guys. . ." she breathed timidly. "This is _too_ much. . ."

"Everyone pitched in, baby girl," Bobby smirked, getting his photos. "Doc said this was just_ fine_, it's not heavy enough to hurt your shoulder, and we know that you don't _have_ one of your own. . ."

"I--I--I. . ." she stammered, smirking a little. "_Now_ the damn strings make sense!"

"Happy fucking Birthday, Lock," Jack laughed.

"Yes. . .It is. . .The _best!_" she snickered, touching the guitar box.

Bobby felt warmth spread from head to toe as she carefully took the _brand new_ acoustic out of the box. It had cost a pretty penny, but with everyone's help (even La Vida Loca) they bought it for her. He watched as she ran her hands over the sleek, black body, she carefully touched the tuning keys one by one, and then she grabbed the strings. He laughed as she tuned it up quickly, pulling an envious gasp from Jackie, and shook his head.

_I would sell my _soul_ to see her this happy for the rest of her life. . .she more than deserves it. . ._

"You guys. . ." she smiled, "thank you so fucking much. . .This is one day I'll _never _forget. . .ever!"

"Oh, baby girl," he laughed, hugging her and giving her a kiss. "I'm happy to hear that coming from you."

"Me too," Jack purred, nuzzling her tenderly. "Fucking_ flying_ is more like it though!"

He listened to her play the guitar after the rest of the shit they planned was done: a tickle fight for _nineteen_ minutes (she was so tortured, but _loved_ it), a couple of her all time favorite movies with homemade popcorn, and Bobby made her favorite Chinese dish for supper (Moo Goo Gai Pan). The look in her silver, ghost eyes was _all_ the reward he could ever ask for.


	13. Closeness

Chapter Thirteen

Jack was just falling asleep when he smelled Lock's body spray, the scent of vanilla pleased him, but he knew something was wrong. Immediately, he sat up and pulled her close to him, nuzzling her neck gently.

"Nightmares?" he murmured, lightly kissing her.

"I went to Bobby's room, but I didn't want to wake him up. . ." she whispered, moving around and getting comfy. "Do you mind?"

"_Never_," he grinned, curling up next to her when she lay down.

She sank into him, arm tightly around his middle, his leg over hers possessively, and her face was hidden in his bare chest. He pulled the blanket around them, then relaxed, and slowly rubbed her back. She was, yet again, fighting sleep, but instead of trying to convince her like he usually would, he tried something new.

"Know what else I love about you, Lock?" he murmured.

"Nuh-uh," she shook her head.

"How you nibble your lip when you're nervous or thinking. . .Drives me up the wall. . ." he smiled. "And how you draw on my back when we're like this. . ."

She snuggled into him, lightly drawing on his back, and he shivered pleasantly. He grinned, hoping that this would work to his advantage, and went on. He rolled to his back, her hand now on his stomach, and he twined her fingers in his own.

"I _really_ love," he kissed each of her fingers, "your hands."

"My _hands?_" she looked at him curiously. "Why my fucking _hands?_"

"Because," he smiled, nipping her knuckles lightly, "you have an artists hands. . .They're beautiful and talented. . ..I love to watch you play your guitar . . ."

"Mmmm," she snickered, drumming her fingers on his hand. "Guess you're right on that. . ."

"That curious look you give me sometimes. . . Fucking _irresistible_," he smirked.

"Curious look?" she asked, giving it to him without knowing.

"Yep. . ." he kissed her lips. "That'd be the _one_. . ."

"_Jackie. . ._" she blushed, kissing him back. "What else?"

"Mmmmmm. . .Your lips. . .How you taste. . ." he felt himself blush now. "Your voice. . ._God_, when you sing. . ."

She was silent for a moment, that adorable shy look on her face, and he _wanted _her so fucking badly at that minute. He managed to keep himself in check, shutting the animal part of him away somewhere, and looked at her. Her hand drew circles on his middle, slowly going around his belly button, and he bit back a noise. He was honestly enjoying this torture, craving her simple touch, but fought within himself.

_If it drives you _this_ crazy, stop her. . ._his heart whispered. _Don't go too damn fast with her. . ._

_Forget that!_ desire snapped, releasing itself from where he shoved it. _She's the one who _started_ this! Let her go. . .see what she'll do. . ._

_No,_ he said firmly, _it doesn't matter _who_ started _what_! I'm not going to push things too much here. . ._

"Lock. . ." he said gently, lacing his hand with hers, "_that_ is a little. . ._much_. . ."

"Oh. . .sorry. . ." she stopped, chewing her lip cutely. "Didn't mean to. . ."

"I know you didn't," he grinned, catching her lips with his. "I love you. . ."

"Love you too, Jackie. . .Everything you are and ever will be. . ." she breathed.

"Mind elaborating on that for me?" he snickered.

"The little bit of Goth that's left over . . .I think that's _my_ favorite quirk you have. . ." she nuzzled his neck.

"Mmmmm. . ." he nuzzled her back. "Go on. . ."

She propped herself on his chest, using one hand as a support for her face, staring into his eyes, and pushing hair from his face. Having her this close, in _this_ way, was new, he had to be careful with this, one wrong shift or movement and he'd be _hosed._

"Your eyes. . .they're calm and gentle. . ." she whispered, playing with his hair. "They've always put me at ease. . ."

He gave her a love-filled look, his hand going to the small of her back, and felt a slight twinge from deep within his body. He shoved it away, cursing the desire, and looked at her truthful eyes, listening closely.

"How you seem to know _what_ I'm thinking. . .that has _always_ impressed me. . ." she smiled, now toying with his ear. "And you always make sure you know my level of comfort with you. . .So you can be positive to never cross the line. . ."

"Mmmm hmmmm," he nodded, not trusting his mouth.

_She's sure fucking with that line, isn't she?_ desire purred dangerously.

"I really, _really_ love it when you know a song to sing to me. . .To make everything all right or just get a point across. . .That's got to be a _weakness_ for me. . ."

"A _weakness?_" he cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"It _works_, doesn't it? You always do it and it _works_. . ." she smirked, hand tickling his neck.

"Mmmmm. . ." he shifted a little. "Yeah. . ."

_Oh god!_ his body whimpered. _Is she doing this on fucking purpose?_

"Jackie, is _this_ buggin' you?" she teased, tickling his neck again.

"Mmmmmmm. . ." he bit his lips together and nodded furiously.

"Well," she growled playfully, continuing her torture, "_now_ you know how I felt earlier when you decided to tickle my knee. . .I thought you were making that your strike in the war. . ."

_The war? What war?_ his brain whimpered. _OH! _That_ war! Oh, good GOD!_

"That's s-still goin' on?" he panted. "I d-didn't even think about it! This isn't fair, you _cheater!_"

"You_ knew_ what tickling my knee was doing," she muttered, finding the nape of his neck. "But did you _stop_?"

"N-no!" he whined, squirming a tad. "But -t-that shouldn't count! I didn't know what you were thinking. . ."

He whined _louder _when she stopped, desperate for her touch, and got a look from her. She was both amused and curious as she gazed at him.

"Lock. . ." he was close to pleading with her. "It's your strike in the war now. . ."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lock laughed at Jack's eagerness to get on with her strike, he was really close to literally _begging_ for it, and she figured that it wouldn't hurt anything to keep the war going. He bit his lip when she teased the back of his neck with her fingertips, muting a whined, and shifted a little.

_I think that getting a little bit more 'physical', I guess you'd say, isn't that bad. . .Sorta kinda what I've been dreaming, if you wanna get all technical. . ._

_Be careful. . .Nothing too fucking extreme!_ instinct warned.

She agreed with her mind, moving and sitting up next to him. He looked at her with disappointment in his hazel eyes, he actually thought she was _done_, and she gave him an evil smile.

"Roll over, Jackie boy," she grinned, motioning him to roll to his stomach.

"I'm in for it, aren't I?" he asked, rolling to his stomach.

"Pretty much," she snickered.

She waited until he was comfy, resting his chin on his crossed arms, then scooted closer to him. He was relaxed, but tense with anticipation at the same time, and when she lightly traced his spine, he arched like a cat into her touch. Immediately, she denied him that pleasure, pulling her hand back.

"_No_," she scolded, snickering. "Bad Jack! You stay still."

"Are you _serious?!_" he whimpered, shifting to look at her.

"Deadly serious," she smiled. "Or I can just leave my strike at that and stare at the ceiling."

"I hate your strikes sometimes. . ." he muttered, smirking.

"_Riiiiight_," she laughed as he got back to how he was.

"Some moving I might not be able to help. . ." he mumbled.

"I know, well, I mean. . .I sorta _figured_ that. . ." she whispered, tracing his shoulder blade.

He tensed, whimpering in bliss, and bit the pillow to stop from moving into her hand. Lightly, she ran one finger down his ribs, smiling evilly as he muffled a noise by biting his arm, and then ran her finger back up his side. He twitched toward her, she pulled back, and he let out a small frustrated growl.

"Easy, Jackie boy," she teased, leaning close. "You okay?"

"I just wish you'd let me _move_," he whined.

"Mmmmm," she grinned, kissing his temple. "I know, but how else would I torture you?"

"It's not like I don't _enjoy_ your 'torture'. . .But--_DAMN!_" he was cut short by her nip to his shoulder. "Careful. . .Lock. . ._Seriously_. . ."

"Too much?" she was going shy.

"A tad. . .I'm _fine_. . .On with the torture. . ."

She looked at his bare back, thinking of where to strike next, and absently let her finger draw between his shoulder blades. He shivered violently, breaking into goose bumps, and made a small noise. She figured that hickies would be a bad idea, considering how she felt after _last_ time, and went with gently kissing his back, between the shoulders.

"**_Mmmm!_**" he was biting his arm again, judging by the sound.

He was really fighting to keep still, whole body too tense, and Lock felt a little sorry for him. She leaned up, putting her mouth just on his ear, pulling a whimper from him, and smiled.

"Fine, I guess you're _allowed_ to move now," she teased. "I feel bad torturing you _that_ badly. . ."

"_Thank you god_!" he panted after removing his teeth from his forearm.

"You. . .umm. . . 'okay' still?" she asked shyly.

"Actually," he shifted a little, "_no_, I'm not. . .But. . .well. . .Umm. . .Don't stop?"

_What?!_ her mind shrieked.

"Jack. . ." she trailed off, thinking.

"Fuck!" he cursed under his breath at himself. "I'm sorry, Lock. . ."

"No," she made up her mind. "Know what? Fuck it, just be sure to stop me when. . .uhhh. . ."

"No problem," he purred.

_What're you doing!?_ instinct screeched. _Trying to get yourself into deep trouble?_

_NO! I mean. . .I don't know. . .Honestly. . .I just, sorta, want to. . .Keep torturing him. . ._

_Let's just be fucking careful, Lock. . ._

_I plan on it, trust me. . ._she took a slow breath.

She let her fingers tease his back, keeping just off him when he tried to move into her, and he whimpered impatiently. He shoved his face into the pillow, stifling a louder moan when she gently kissed the back of his neck, and went very tense for a moment. He whined loudly when she stopped, arching his back up, begging silently for more.

"Jack?" she was starting to feel odd in her stomach.

_He better _not_ have!_ instinct growled.

"Lock. . ." he panted. "No, _please!_ I'm fine. . ._please_. . ."

"Yeah, well," she pulled away from him, "_I'm_ not. . ."

"Oh hell. . ." he whispered. "I'm sorry, Lock. . ."

She still felt weird, shaky, and brought her knees to her chest. She cursed herself for not stopping before, hiding her face, and hating herself, she cried silently.

"Lock. . ." he soothed, suddenly holding her close. "I'm soo sorry. . ."

She curled up to him, not feeling better yet, but was on her way there. He held her tight, oddly silent, his chin on her head, and he rubbed her back.

_Not as ready as I was thinking. . .Nowhere near that. . ._

"Jack?" she whispered.

"Hmmmm?" he sounded different, _upset._

"Oh, Jackie. . ." she breathed when she pulled back and saw his tears. "Don't do_ that_. . ."

"I'm sorry, Lock. . ."he said through his tears. "I honestly didn't mean to. . .push so damn much. . ."

She brushed the tears from his face with love, having to fight more of her own, and looked into his hazel eyes. She moved hair from his face, his gaze dropped from hers in shame, and she got an idea. She rested her head on his shoulder, arm on his waist, the other hand on his neck, and tried her idea out.

_"There's something that I can't quite explain  
I'm so in love with you  
You'll never take that away  
And if I've said it a hundred times before  
Expect a thousand more  
You'll never take that away  
Well expect me to be  
Calling you to see  
If you're OK when I'm not around  
Asking "if you love me"  
I love the way you make it sound  
Calling you to see  
Do I try too hard to make you smile?  
To make us smile  
I will keep calling you to see  
If you're sleeping, are you dreaming  
If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me  
I can't believe you actually picked me  
I thought that the world had lost it's sway  
It's so hard sometimes  
Then I fell in love with you  
Then came you  
And you took that away  
It's not so difficult  
The world is not so difficult  
You take away the old  
Show me the new  
And I feel like I can fly when I stand next to you  
So while I'm on this phone  
A hundred miles from home  
I'll take the words you gave me and send them back to you  
I only want to see  
If you're OK when I'm not around  
Asking "if you love me"  
I love the way you make it sound  
Calling you to see  
Do I try too hard to make you smile?  
To make us smile  
I will keep calling you to see  
If you're sleeping, are you dreaming  
If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me  
I can't believe you actually picked me. . ."_

She pulled back, staring at him, and prayed silently. Hazel eyes looked back at her, soft and sweet, and he smiled gently. She felt relief flood her, she grinned shyly, and put their noses together. He moved his head, slowly giving her an Eskimo kiss, and she giggled.

"Stealing _my_ quirks now?" he teased.

"_Borrowing_ is more like it. . .And yes, if it works, I'll fucking use it," she smirked.

"Mmmm hmmmm," he scrunched his nose up at her.

"Jack, I love you."

"I love you too, Lock. . .so much it hurts sometimes. . ." he breathed.

"Well, _that's_ not good," she snickered, cocking her head and catching his mouth.

He seemed to _melt_ when their mouths met, she went as slow as she possibly could, just like the night before when he asked her out, and let_ him_ deepen it. He went slower than she had, giving it more passion due to his higher level of experience, and it became_ her_ turn to melt. They slowly, reluctantly, broke apart, Jack nipping her lip gently, and took a moment to recover.

"So, I'm forgiven then?" he grinned, yawning a little.

"_No_," she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Well then, guess I have some sucking up to do," he smirked.

"What do yo--?" his mouth cut her off.

Her eyes fell shut in bliss as he gently kissed her, he pulled back, slowly sucking her bottom lip between his, then moved to her neck. She couldn't stop the small, pleased whine from escaping her throat, and felt him smile against her skin.

"You're good at this whole 'sucking up' business," she breathed, biting her lip when he nibbled her ear.

"Why, thank you," he chuckled, flicking her neck with his tongue. "I do _try_."

She stifled a whimper as he moved her shirt a little, exposing more of her collar to him, her breath catching when he carefully kissed the newly exposed skin, and her toes curled pleasantly. Another whine escaped her when he gently nibbled at her, he laughed softly, and sank his teeth in a little more.

_Oh my fucking god!_ she thought, biting into his shoulder to keep from making any noise. _How the _hell_ does he do this to me?_

"You all right?" he panted. "Can I keep going with this or is it a lot too soon?"

"I'm fine," she whispered. "Go ahead. . ."

A cute growl erupted form him, making her smile, and he slowly nipped his way from her collar up to her neck. She thought she was going to _die_, her mind swimming pleasantly, and best of all--she _wasn't_ even the slightest bit scared. His hands found her knees, gentle caresses made her shudder, and he went back to her collar.

"_Mmmm!_" she squeaked when he bit a little roughly, resisting the urge to get him back.

Another growl escaped Jack's mouth, he slowly sucked on her collar, giving her a damn hickey, and she wanted to _scream_. This electricity had begun to flow through her body, she felt almost over-sensitive to his touch, but _wanted_ every second she could get.

_Is this what I do to him?!_ she wondered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack slowly worked on her collar with his lips, teeth and tongue, relishing every single moment and every tiny sound he could pull from her. He bit a little, in a new spot on her exposed collar, she growled and sank her teeth into him, and he knew that _now_ was a stopping point. He let go, kissing gently, and she still held on with her teeth.

"Lock? Mind letting me go now? We're _done_," he laughed, stroking her hair.

"Sorry. . ." she mumbled, hiding her face.

"Mmmm. . .No problem. . ." he yawned. "Funny. . .This all started because I was trying to get _you_ to sleep. . ."

"Yeah. . ." she muttered, still fighting sleep apparently.

"Wanna tell me about it?" he asked gently.

She clenched her jaw, whole body going rigid, and growled. He rubbed her back, nuzzling her neck, and she seemed to chill.

"They were really, _really_ bad. . .I-I. . ." she stammered.

"Shhhhh," he kissed her stuttering lips. "You don't have to talk about them. . ."

"Thanks. . ." she whispered.

"Can you sleep?"

"I. . .don't _want_ to. . ."

"But you _need_ sleep, Lock. . ." he said firmly.

She stayed silent, hiding her face in his neck, and traced his stomach lightly. He drew on her back absently, carefully going through a song list in his head, and found the perfect one.

"Lock," he murmured, "you know that thing you really, _really_ love about me?"

"Mmmm hmmm," she snickered lightly, settling into him.

"Well," he wrapped a leg over hers, pulling closer, and rolled to his side. "Get comfy. . .Relax and _enjoy._"

"Jackie . . ." she sighed.

They got closer, his leg tightly around hers, her face nuzzling his shoulder, and her hand on his hip. He ran a hand up her side before letting it come to rest on the small of her back, she shivered pleasantly, pulling even closer to him, and he smiled to himself. This was interesting, being pressed so close to her, and the fact that she wasn't scared made his soul tingle.

_"It's the way that you blush when you're nervous.  
It's your ability to make me earn this.  
I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep.  
It's about how you laugh out of pity,  
'Cause lets be honest I'm not really that funny.  
I know that you're shot, just let me sing you to sleep.  
If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
and plant my lips where your necklaces close.  
It's those pills that you don't need to take,  
medicating perfection, now that's a mistake.  
I know that you're spent, just let me sing you to sleep.  
It's your finger and how I'm wrapped around it.  
It's your grace and it keeps me grounded.  
I know that you're weak, just let me sing you to sleep.  
If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
and plant my lips where your necklaces close.  
While you were sleeping I figured out everything,  
I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me.  
Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins.  
You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame.  
(Oh)  
If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything. (I really do)  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
and plant my lips where your necklaces close.  
If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
and plant my lips where your necklaces close."_

He glanced down to Lock when he finished and smirked. Her eyes were closed, she was breathing a steady rhythm, and he kissed her forehead.

"Mmmm. . ." she murmured. "Night, Jackie. . ."

"Night, Lock," he whispered. "Sweet dreams."

"They will be with you here. . .Love you."

"Love you too," he kissed her forehead again, she kissed his collar, and they were both asleep.

**_Sooooooo. . . .I think they're pretty comfy together, don't you? Is it too soon for them to be getting like this or not?  
Songs: Calling You--Blue October and Lullaby--The Spill Canvas_**


	14. Jokes

Chapter Fourteen

Bobby saw Stray wrapped up in his baby brother and smiled, shaking his head. He felt bad for her, she must have had nightmares, but she was _fine_ now. He yawned loudly, scrubbing sleep from his face, and stumbled downstairs.

"Morning, Bobby," Ma snickered, pouring herself some coffee.

"Mmmmm," he stretched. "Morning."

"How did she like her birthday?"

"She _loved_ it. . .I think sleeping was rough on her though. . ." he got himself a cup of coffee.

"I saw that she was in Jackie's room again," she smiled. "They've certainly grown close. . ."

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes, grinning. "But I'm happy to see them like that now. . .I'm not so--big brotherish, ya know?"

"Mmm," she sipped her coffee. "I have _noticed_ that. . .It's good that you're letting him grow up on his own, without you hovering over his shoulder _every_ second."

"I thought it was time to let him go. . ." he yawned. "He's doin' well so far. . ."

"Bobby, I hate to do this. . .But my sister needs me to stay with her for the week. . .She's having her issues again," she meant that Aunt was going batty again. "Will that be a problem? I know that Angel's staying with Sofi now. . .But will you three be all right here?"

"Yeah, Ma. . .No problem. . .If Aunt needs you, _go_," he said firmly. "I can hold down the fort while you're gone. . ."

"Thanks a lot, Bobby. . .She's pretty bad this time. . ." Ma whispered, going to get her things packed.

Lock walked down fifteen minutes later, still rubbing sleep from her eyes. Bobby chuckled, offering her some coffee, and she gave him a disgusted look.

"No thanks, that shit's _gross_," she curled her lip at it.

"You're fucking nuts, Stray," he laughed.

"So?" she looked at him, crossing her arms.

"So, did you have fun yesterday?" he smiled as she grabbed some orange juice.

"You _know_ I did," she said, downing the juice. "Sleep was another story though. . ."

"I figured. . .Did you try waking me up?"

"I went to try, but you were _out_. . .I thought that after the night before. . .I just let you sleep. . ." she mumbled, blushing.

"That's all right," he snickered. "Just wanted to be sure that you didn't try and have me snap at you or something in my sleep. . .I've been known to do that. . ."

"Oh, no. . .I just went and stayed with Jackie. . ." she said shyly.

"Mmm. . .I _saw_," he gave her a playful elbow.

He explained that Ma was going to be staying with Aunt Deila when Jack was downstairs and awake enough to understand, and he was sure to inform them that he was in charge. They joked around with each other for a while, then Ma came down and wished them all good-bye, warning that they better behave themselves, and left. Stray went to go get a shower, Jack giving her a smile, and Bobby felt close to interrogating his little brother.

_No, dumb ass. . _.Trust_ the dork. . ._

"She sleep all right with you last night?" he asked casually.

"Yeah, she was _fine_," Jack smirked. "Why? Don't _trust_ me, Bobby?"

"Should I _not_?" he didn't like Jack's cocky tone.

"No. . .Jesus, Bobby!" he looked stunned. "Lighten up. . ."

"I will. . ." he grinned. "Hey, you need smokes?"

"Yeah actually. . .Why?"

"I'm heading up to the store to get some of my own, if you wanna tag along," he smiled, grabbing his keys.

"Sure," Jack said, shrugging into his coat.

At the store Bobby wandered around aimlessly, then went down a certain aisle, and a horrid idea came to him. Jack had already bought his cigarettes and was waiting in the car, so Bobby went on with his evil idea. He threw his purchase on the counter, asked for his smokes, and got a look from Guy, the cashier.

"It's a_ joke_ for my brother," he said.

"Oh, I don't know if he'll find it funny," Guy grinned. "I mean, face it, it's _Jack_."

"Yeah," he laughed. "He'll prolly hate me for a few days. . .Oh well. . ."

He gave Guy the money, got his change, and went to the car. Jack had the window down, flicking his ashes out, and Bobby got in the car, repressing an evil chuckle. He started the car, backed up, and Jack looked at him funny.

"Hey, I got ya somethin'. . .Thought you might need it. .." he said casually.

"Yeah?" Jack arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he reached into his coat pocket. "Here."

"**_BOBBY?!_**" he yelped, tossing the box of condoms on the dash as if it were on fire. "What the fuck?!"

"Thought you could use 'em," he laughed at Jack's stunned look. "It's a _joke_, Cracker Jack."

"Not fucking funny, cocksmooch," he growled darkly, punching him hard in the arm. "Prick!"

"Jack," he chuckled, "chill out. . .I was just messing around. . .I _know_ damn well you won't be needing those for quite a while. . .Or at least you _better_ not. . ."

Jack glared at him, tears in his eyes, and then looked away out the window. Bobby gave him a few minutes to recover, staying silent, and eventually Jack calmed down.

"You can be such an ass, Bobby," he snickered lightly.

"I _know_. . .I just couldn't help it, fairy. . .Had I known you would react like _that_, I woulda reconsidered. . ."

"Fucker," Jack said, picking up the box and shaking his head. "I'll get you back for this, I swear."

"Figures," he chuckled, pulling into the drive. "Just don't let Stray see those. . .I _mean_ it."

"You're _making _me keep these?"

"Yep. . .Just so I can rest easy. . ."

"Oh, fuck . . ." he whined. "Bobby. . ."

"Jack, c'mon. . .Just keep them. . .Hide them. . ." he was serious.

"Fine," he mumbled, stuffing the box into his coat pocket.

_Course. . .Now I think I'm more uneasy. . ._he thought. _No, let it go, Bobby. . .He _is_ nineteen after all. . ._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack stalked into the house, still sort of pissed about Bobby's joke, and heard Lock's guitar in the living room. He grinned, forgetting his idiot brother, and went to watch her.

"Blaine?" his jaw dropped.

"Hey, Jackie!" Lock smiled. "I hope you don't mind that he's here. . .Did you know he could play?"

"No, I had no idea," he sat and watched Blaine playing Lock's guitar like a pro.

He wondered why his best friend never told him he could play, but shrugged it off. Lock made eye contact with him, smirking, and Jack could read her mind.

"Jack, can I talk to you?" she gestured the steps. "Just for a second?"

"Uh, sure. . .We'll be right back, Blaine," he said, standing. "Keep playin'. . ."

"Planned on it," he grinned.

Lock stopped on the middle landing, eyes sparkling, and he was suddenly very conscious of the box in his coat. He tried to ignore it, but couldn't fully, and cursed Bobby mentally.

"Jack!" Lock whispered, smiling. "We could use him in the band. . .I mean, _really!_ With me being all banged up, it'd help to have another guitarist, and he's damn good! And it'll just be easier with another guitar player, even after I'm all healed up."

"I was thinking the same thing. . ." he leaned down and kissed her. "I never knew he could play. . .He never told me. . ."

"Mmmm," she grinned, nuzzling him. "Should I make a call to the boys? You'd have to be in charge of the rehearsal. . .I _obviously_ can't this time. . ."

"Yeah, I think this is a good idea. . ." he couldn't hide what Bobby did from her anymore. "Lock. . .I have to umm. . .tell you something. . ."

"What?" she gave him that curious look.

"Bobby sort of. . .Made a joke today. . ." he mumbled, reaching into his pocket.

"What _kind_ of joke?" she looked nervous.

"The stupid, big brother kind," he sighed, pulling out the box.

"That fuck!" she growled, blushing. "What the _hell _goes on in his head?"

"I wondered the same thing. . .I plan on getting him back, believe me. . ." he muttered, hiding the box in his pocket again.

"I wanna help," she said, eyes gleaming. "Please?"

"Could _always_ use another evil genius," he grinned, kissing her.

"Good. . .I'm already getting an idea. . .It involves_ those_. . ."

_Whoa buddy!_ desire cheered. _Score for Jackie!!_

_Shut the hell up!_ he growled.

"Not like _that!_" she slapped him lightly. "Damn, Jack!"

"I. . ." he sighed. "I know. . ."

"Tonight, we strike. . ." she smiled sweetly, but evilly.

_She means 'stroke', _desire giggled.

He caged that stupid part of him up, praying that he wasn't giving away what his brain kept thinking, and watched her go downstairs. He went to his room, putting the condoms in his nightstand, and went down to the living room.

"Whoa!" Blaine looked stunned. "Are you fucking serious, Lock?"

"Yeah!" she giggled. "Tell him, Jackie!"

"She's_ serious_, Blaine," he snickered. "We could use you in the band. . .What do you think? You in for a try out?"

"_Fuck _yeah!" he glowed. "When?"

"A week. . .That's the soonest time they'll be available," Lock smiled. "So practice your ass off, be ready for curve balls--the whole nine yards."

"Jesus. . ." Blaine breathed, grinning. "This is unbelievable! Thanks you two!"

"Don't thank us just yet, Blaine," Jack smirked. "You _still_ have to try out."

"Fine," he stuck his tongue out. "Thanks for the _chance_ then."

"See ya in a week," Lock messed up his spiky hair.

"See ya," he laughed, standing up.

Jack walked his friend outside, telling him about Bobby's bad joke, and about everything else.

"So. . .Not that it's _any_ of my business, but how far _have_ you two gotten?" Blaine asked gently.

"Making out. . ." he blushed. "But. . .God, I want more. . .Just a _little_, ya know?"

"Mmmm hmmm," he nodded, making eye contact. "I know that one all too well. . .be patient, Jack-ness, you'll get there. . .Member us?"

"Fuck, how could I forget?" he laughed. "Bout fucking _killed_ you with all the making out."

"Yeah, but I was patient. . .I waited for half a year, it was way worth it in the end. . ." he whispered. "You two are in _love_, Jack. . .you can't rush that."

"Thanks, Blaine. . ." he hugged his friend. "You have no idea how much I needed that. . ."

"No problem, Jack," he grinned. "See ya in a week."

"Later," Jack waved and walked back inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lock snuck upstairs, past a dozing Bobby, and stole into Jack's room. She put her hand on his mouth, his hazel eyes flashed open, filling with fear and confusion, and she put their noses together.

"Shhhh," she whispered. "Bobby's dozing downstairs. . .Don't make too much noise. . ."

"You scared the fuck outta me!" he hissed. "Jesus!"

"Sorry. . ." she nibbled her lip nervously. "Are we gonna get this done or not?"

"Yeah," he smirked, sitting up. "And stop _that_. . ."

"Oops," she smiled. "Forgot."

"Mmmmm," he rolled his eyes. "So, what's the plan?"

"We scatter his little 'jokes' all over his room. . .I mean _everywhere_--bed, floor, dressed. . ." she gave him an evil grin.

"He'll be pissed!" he smirked, rummaging in his night stand.

_He kept them _there_ of all places?!_

"That's the point, Jackie boy," she smiled.

"Let's get it done with. . .You know what?" he blushed. "I'd rather _you_ keep an eye on Bobby, so we don't get caught. . ."

"Good idea," she kissed his cheek. "Go!"

She snuck to the middle landing, peeking around the corner to watch Bobby, and was silently grateful the Jack had thought of _this_. Lock was sort of uncomfortable with the thought of messing around with condoms, even if it was just to play a prank on Bobby.

_Speaking of Bobby. . ._she thought, watching him. _It looks like he's--!_

She tore down the hall, silently, on bare tiptoes, and stopped at Bobby's room.

"Shit! Jack, he's up. . .Go!" she hissed. "Pretend to be asleep. . .I'll make up a story for why I'm up here. . .Go on!"

"Fuck!" he smirked. "I'm done anyhow. . .Careful, Lock."

He snuck back to his room, Lock scrambled for a good cover story, and went into the bathroom. She turned the sink on, left the door open, and started washing her face. Her heart pounded in pure, evil excitement as Bobby slowly came upstairs, she fought the smile from her face, and played it cool.

"Mmmm, Stray?" he slurred, still pretty much out. "What you doin?"

"Washing my face, then goin' back to bed. . .Why?" she somehow kept her voice even.

"I really gotta piss," he whined. "Hurry?"

"Sure thing. . ." she rinsed her face. "Night, Bobby."

"Night, baby girl," he kissed her temple as she walked by. "Love ya."

"You too, Bobby," she said, fighting the smirk.

He staggered into the bathroom, shutting the door, and she quickly peeked in at Jack. He was faking sleep, all sprawled out on his bed, and she snickered. He glanced up, grinning, and she stepped next to the bed.

"If he asks, _I_ did it. . ." she whispered. "I'll make up a story. . .But member, you told me about his joke and I got all sorts of mad, K?"

"K," he smiled, pulling her down for a kiss. "Go on, 'fore he sees you in here and busts us."

"Night, love you," she whispered, vanishing from his room.

She went to her room, buried her face into her pillow, and giggled uncontrollably for a few seconds. She got her shit together, relaxing into her bed, and fell asleep. She woke up in the morning, confused as to why Bobby hadn't freaked out yet, and went upstairs. Bobby was at the table, a half-serious scowl on his face, and she knew.

"Nicely done, Stray," he grumbled. "We're _all _even now. . ."

"You started it by _buying_ the damn things, _Robert,_" she taunted.

"Don't you _dare_ 'Robert' me, girly," he chuckled. "I should kick your ass. . .You're damn lucky I _love_ you."

"Awwwwwww!" she messed up his dark brown hair. "I wuv you too!"

"_Seriously_, Lock," he growled. "Truce?"

"Truce," she grabbed his hand and shook it, grinning.

"I can't believe you'd do _that_. . ." he shook his head.

"_Believe_ it. . .I'm quite the evil revenge seeker. . ." she giggled.

"Mmmm," he nodded. "By the way, Dorian's gonna be here in an hour."

"Shit! I totally forgot!" she yelped, darting upstairs to shower.

Her right hand re-opened as she was dressing, her loud yell made Bobby come upstairs, and she wrapped it in a towel to finish dressing, then let him help. Her left hand was almost fully healed, the air and ointment did wonders, but her right had the deep cut and was being stubborn.

"Shit, kiddo," Bobby winced, looking at it. "This'll hurt. . .Brace yourself. . ."

"K. . ." she grit her teeth as he poured the alcohol on it. "_FUCK!_"

"Hold on, hold on," he soothed, rubbing her shoulder. "The burn will fade. . .Let it clean your hand. . ."

"Fuck fuck fuck!" she hissed, waiting. "Shit! God damn!"

"I _know_, Stray," he snickered, dabbing it dry. "Now I just gotta put the ointment on it and wrap it up. . .You okay, baby girl?"

"Mmmm," she growled, nodding. "Just do it. . ."

He slathered the healing ointment on the bandage, carefully putting it on the wound, and secured it tightly. The pain was fading, but she still wished the thing would heal already, and let out a pent up breath.

"Better?" he whispered.

"Yeah. . .Thanks. . ." she sighed. "Dorian'll _love_ this. . ."

"He'll be here soon, Stray. . ." he snickered. "Better go wait for him."

She trudged down the steps, sat at the table and waited for her shrink. He showed up ten minutes later, clad in the usual blue jeans and black button-down shirt. He grinned, setting her notepad in front of her, and got the recorder going.

"Morning, Lock," he smiled warmly.

"Morning, doc," she grinned.

She startled him by talking, he dropped his pen, and gaped at her. She couldn't help but laugh, he was so _shocked_, and he slowly recovered.

"Are you talking to me now?" he asked carefully.

"I guess so. . .unless you'd prefer I _don't_. . ."

"No. . .Wait! You're _hands_. . .Lock, what happened?"

She sighed and slowly explained. She told him about her eighth birthday, so he'd get why she had problems sleeping around that time and why she hated the day so much. She mumbled that with no sleep she could get self harming, and told him about the day before. He smiled when she told what the boys had done for her and when she said that her and Jack were _finally_ dating.

"Wow, Lock. . ." he mumbled, running a hand through his shaggy, black hair. "I honestly had no idea how much bullshit you've been through. . .But I'm glad that you're trying to move on from it. . .Aside from a small, lack of sleep induced, breakdown. . .You're doing quite well. . ."

"Kinda. . .I guess. . ." she muttered. "I mean. . .It's fucking hard. . ."

"Which is understandable, Lock," he gave her a smile. "But you're a strong kid and I _know_ you'll pull through. . .I want you to try something for me. . ."

"What's that?" she asked, watching him pull a black journal with a skull on the front out of his bag.

"This," he held up the journal, "is what I'd like to be your dream journal. . .You'd write down your dreams in this. . .No matter what they are. . .and you don't have to share them with anyone unless you choose to. . ."

"What if. . .I _can't_ write them down?" she breathed.

"Then you don't, plain and simple. . .will you give it a try for me?"

"I guess. . ." she slowly took the journal. "What's the point of writing them down if I don't show you?"

"Well, I figured you'd find that sharing your demons with a piece of lined paper would be easier than with a human at first. . ." he smiled.

She snickered, nodding, and set the book aside. They spent the rest of the session discussing her birthday and how much she had loved this one.


	15. Luka

Chapter Fifteen

Jack tried to listen to what Lock and the guys were saying about Blaine's try out, but just _couldn't_ focus. The animal part of his brain seemed to have taken control over the past couple of days, his dreams were getting a little too vivid for him, and he hated it. Lately, its obsession was with the 'war' they were having.

_It's your strike. . .You know what you should do?_ desire purred dangerously. _Get her like she got _you_. . .Turn her on, you _know_ you can. . .Just do it, Jack!_

"Yo, Jack!" Lock laughed, tapping his thigh with a drumstick.

"What?" he pulled himself to reality.

"He's in," she grinned. "Wanna go tell him?"

"Uhhh. . .not really. . .have one of the guys do it. . ." he mumbled, going to his room.

He collapsed on his bed, frustrated with himself, and desire started up again.

_Member the noises she was making when you messed with her collar?_ it teased.

_God, shut the fuck up! _he groaned, rolling to his stomach.

Desire quieted down, he was still frustrated as hell, and now, to top it all off, he was severely turned on. He growled, punching his bed, and shoved his face into his pillow.

"Jackie?" Lock whispered. "Dude, what's goin' on with you?"

"Nothing," he mumbled into the pillow. "I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me," she said firmly, sitting next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Just. . ." he sighed, blushing. "Just 'guy' shit. . ."

"Oh. . ." she sounded just as embarrassed as he was.

"Yeah. . .sorry. . ."

"You can't help it," she laughed, ruffling his hair. "You're a _boy._"

"Mmmmm," he growled, rolling his sore shoulders.

_Tell her, Jack. . ._desire taunted. _Tell her just how much you want her skilled and talented hands _in_ your pants. . .how badly you fucking_ want_ her. . .Tell her, go ahead. . ._

He jumped when he felt Lock straddle him, cursing the blood flow, and went to tell her to get the hell off of him. Her hands on his sore muscles stopped him, he sighed, and melted into his bed. Slowly, she massaged his back, making him hum with bliss.

"Mmmmmm. . .This is nice," he purred. "Just what I've been needing. . ."

"Yeah?" she snickered, moving down his back.

"God yes. . ." he sighed.

She laughed, rubbing up to the back of his neck, and he winced at how tender it was there. She pulled away immediately, afraid she'd hurt him, and he smiled.

"No, Lock," he begged. "Don't _stop_. . .Work it out. . ._Please?_ You're not gonna hurt me. . ."

"You sure?" she whispered.

He wriggled under her, trying to find her hands as an answer, she giggled, and went back to work. He hummed again as he felt the muscles in his neck let loose, relaxing farther into the mattress, and she tenderly kissed the back of his neck. He repressed a groan of approval when she did it again and she continued massaging him. He wanted to beg for her to kiss him again, but _knew_ better--it'd just lead to big trouble.

"Better?" she asked, after going over his back twice. "No more tension?"

"Mmmmmm. . ." he nodded. "God, you're_ good_ at that. . ."

"I know," she laughed. "Love you."

"Love you too. . ." he breathed, starting to develop an idea.

_No, that'll just get me into trouble. . ._he thought.

_No it won't!_ desire promised. _Just ask her!_

"Lock?" he whispered, cocking his head to look at her.

"Hmmmm?" she breathed.

"Can _I_ give _you_ a massage?" he asked shyly, sitting up on his knees.

"Why would you wanna do that?" she narrowed her eyes. "You're having guy issues. . ."

"I just want to. . .and no, I'm not anymore. . ." he blushed. "Honest. . .nothing perverted about it. . ."

"I don't trust you," she smirked. "We're still at war, how do I know that this isn't some sort of evil strike?"

"It's not a strike," he whined, pouting.

"You _promise?_" she asked seriously.

"Cross my heart," he said, drawing an X over his chest. "So, can I?"

"I guess. . ." she laughed. "_But!_ If this is a strike and you break that promise, you will regret it very much."

He laughed, watching her lay down, and gently straddled her. He could feel her tense up, he looked to her face and saw her clenching her jaw and closing her eyes tightly.

"Lock," he breathed, leaning up and kissing her jaw line. "Relax."

"Sorry. . ." she mumbled, slowly relaxing.

He started on her shoulders, being gentle with her left one, and she _really_ started to relax. He smiled to himself, seeing her at ease, and continued. When he went to move down her back, she whined, rolling her shoulders and begged for him to stay up there for a little while longer. He did as she asked, eventually moving down her back, and went over her twice, noticing she was starting to fall asleep.

"Mmmmm. . .Jack. . .enough. . ." she murmured. "I'm fallin' asleep here. . ."

"I_ know_," he snickered. "Then why do you want me to stop?"

"I don't wanna fall asleep in the middle of the freaking _afternoon_. . ."

"Mmmmm," he sighed, kissing her neck. "All right then."

_What?! NO!_ desire whined. _Jack, we were so_ close_!_

_Close to what?!_

_Having her at our complete mercy. . ._

_Go away. . ._

"Jackie boy?"

"Hmmm?" he felt himself blush.

"You'll _soooo_ be doin that again sometime. . ." she grinned.

"Oh, _will_ I?" he lay down next to her.

"Mmmmm," she nodded, eyes still closed.

"_Only if_," he kissed her, "you'll do it for me again as well. . ."

"_Deal,_" she purred.

"Good," he smirked, brushing hair from her neck.

"What're you doin'?" she gave him that curious look.

"My strike is_ now_," he growled playfully.

"Jack!" she squeaked as he rolled her over and pinned her. "You _suck!_"

"Do I?" he teased, gently sucking an ear. "Yeah, I guess I _do_. . ."

She squirmed under him, but wasn't making a real attempt to get away. He let out a growl before slowly attacking her neck, grinning as she gasped, and slowly bit harder. A whine came from her, encouraging him on, and he licked up to her ear. She was biting her lip when he dared a glance up and another low growl escaped him.

"Why do you keep _growling_, Jack?" she snickered. "Part werewolf or something?"

"It's just a _quirk_ of mine," he whispered, stealing a passionate kiss. "Why? Does it bug you?"

"No," she gasped as he ran a hand up her side. "Shit. . ._Jackie_. . ."

"Yes, Lock?" he teased, tickling her side.

She giggled, twitching away from his hand, and he felt control slip a little. The devil in him urged him on, he slid his fingers just under the edge of her shirt, brushing her skin, and she whined quietly, moving into his hand. He groaned quietly, feeling his damn body respond, and quickly removed his hand.

"God, Jackie. . ." she whimpered. "Is_ this_ what I do to you?"

"Sometimes, yes," he murmured, nibbling her lip. "Usually it's worse. . ."

"_Fuck_. . ."

_Yes, he wants to!_ desire chirped. _Could he?!_

"You okay?" he asked, calling it quits for now.

"I feel kinda _weird_. . ." she whispered, blushing.

"What do you mean 'weird'?" he got worried. "Shit, I went_ too_ far, didn't I?"

"No. . .I dunno. . .I mean. . ." she was _gnawing_ her lip.

"What?" he breathed, collapsing next to her. "Tell me. . ."

She put the pillow over her face in embarrassment, he snickered, feeling a little better, and waited for her to spill.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lock's whole body felt weak, shaky, and burning. She tried to think of _how_ to explain it to Jack, so he'd stop worrying about her.

"I. . ." she was really embarrassed. "UGH! God, this is hard to say. . ."

"What?" he sounded terrified now.

"Jack, I don't know _what_ you _did_ to me, but I feel like there's this electric current flowing through me instead of blood. . ." she mumbled into the pillow.

"Oh!" he chuckled, resting his head on her shoulder. "Ummm. . .that's called. .. Being 'turned on', Lock. . ."

"You're dead. . .I swear to God, Jackie. . ._DEAD!_" she growled darkly. "Just you wait. . ."

He laughed, snuggling up to her, and slid his head under the pillow with her. He nuzzled her neck, not helping the electricity leave her veins, and snickered. She shrugged him off, wishing her body would get back to feeling normal again, and he just laughed.

_This feels too familiar. . .being turned on. . .something from a long time ago. . ._instinct murmured.

_I know. . .But this time it's Jackie. . .so it's not a bad thing. . ._

"Mmmmm," he nuzzled her again. "Shit. . .I need a shower. . ."

"Too much information," she laughed. "Go away."

"Hey, look at me," he whispered, turning her head. "Are you _seriously_ all right? I don't want to make you feel rushed or anything. . ."

"Jackie," she smiled, "I'm _fine_. . .honestly. Now I know what _you_ go through when I'm around. . ."

"Mmmm," he grinned. "But I honestly _love_ it. . .and _you._"

"Love you too," she snickered, playing with his hair. "Now, go _away._"

"I'm goin', I'm goin'," he laughed, slipping away to his shower.

Her body had returned to normal, she put the pillow behind her head, and snuggled under the blankets. She felt relaxed, exhausted, and slid into sleep with ease. A memory of life on the streets came back, dark and haunting. She didn't even know this thing had happened until this dream.

_She was staying in this abandoned house with quite a few other kids, she was thirteen and the oldest boy, Luka, was seventeen. He was the elected leader, being the oldest, and Lock sort of liked him. He wasn't mean, he didn't hit or yell, but she sometimes had an odd feeling about him. He'd stand too close sometimes, gently brush up against her and other stuff. She needed a place to stay, so she rarely questioned him. Luka kept his kids safe and had welcomed her eagerly when she staggered in. All the kids slept on the living room floor, to help stay warm, but he had a big bed. Lock could have cared less where she slept, as long as she was sheltered, and she never complained, like some of the other kids._

_'Lock,' someone was trying to wake her up._

_'Mmmm?' she blinked into focus. 'Luka? What's goin' on?'_

_'Shhhh. . .You wanna come sleep in a _bed_?' he smiled warmly._

_'Why?' she growled, nervous._

_'Cuz you've been working hard around here,' he gently picked her up. 'And I figured I should _spoil_ you a little bit. . .'_

_'Luka,' she whimpered, 'I _like_ the floor! Really! It's fine!'_

_'Shhh, Lock,' he soothed. 'You're fine. . .this is a _treat_ for you.'_

_She didn't argue, scared that if she pissed him off he'd hit her or leave her at the mercy of the streets. He carried her to his room, set her on the bed, and _left._ She let out a relieved sigh, crawling under the warm blankets, and started to fall back asleep. She had been terrified that he meant to do bad stuff with her, but that faded when he had left._

_'Lock,' he slid in next to her, 'you warm enough?'_

_She froze, the terror coming back, and slowly nodded. He snuggled up to her, putting a leg over her, and kissed her shivering shoulder. The older boy shifted, leaning over her, and she cowered._

_'Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you,' he soothed._

_'You're not?' she muttered, looking at him._

_'God, you're pretty,' he grinned, brushing red hair from her eyes. 'Know that?'_

_'No, I'm not. . .' she whispered, embarrassed that he'd think that._

_'Oh, yes you are,' he poured on the charm. 'The _prettiest_ girl here.'_

_She blushed, shaking her head, and felt a little static in her body. She began to trust him, liking his charm, and let herself relax. He smiled, telling her just how pretty she was, and stroked her side._

_'Luka, _no_,' she pushed his hand away. 'Don't do that.'_

_'Why, Lock?' he did it again. 'I'm just trying to _spoil_ you, like you deserve, you pretty baby.'_

_She felt her body burn a little as he slid his hand just under her shirt, he gave her a reassuring smile, and for some reason, she _let_ him touch her side. He kept caressing her side, making her shift into his touch, and gently kissed her nose. She was really starting to trust him, hoping that he was a good boy, and he lay down beside her. Faintly, her instinct screamed that something wasn't right with _this_, but the good-odd feeling made her ignore it, and she cautiously snuggled closer to him._

_'Mmmmm,' he hummed, shifting against her. '_God_, Lock. . .'_

_'Luka, I feel funny. . .' she whispered. 'My stomach's all-.'_

_'Fluttery? Like there are butterflies in it?' he asked, shifting again._

_'Yeah. . .Why does it feel like that?'_

_'Mmmmm. . .Cuz,' he rubbed up against her. 'You like me, what I'm doing. . .'_

_'N-no!' she felt her face burn. 'No, I d-don't!'_

_'Oh. . .' he sat up, giving her a hurt look. 'You don't _like_ me, then? Or what I was doing?'_

_She fell for the trap, his charm working magically, and sat up with him._

_'No, I do _like_ you, Luka. . .' she muttered._

_'You do?' he patted his lap. 'Well then, come here.'_

_She _knew_ it was _wrong_, but didn't want to hurt his feelings or risk getting tossed into the streets, so she crawled into his lap. He hummed, turning her around so her back was to his chest, and was gently rubbing her thigh, making her shiver._

_'God, you are _soooo_ pretty, Lock,' he murmured, shifting under her. 'Know that? That's why I _chose_ you. . .'_

_'Mmmmm,' she felt his hand move between her legs. 'Luka. . .'_

_'Shhh,' he soothed, undoing her pants. 'Am I _hurting_ you, Lock?'_

_'N-no. . .' she whined, arching into his hand._

_'See? Ah!' he arched up suddenly. 'You're fine, pretty baby. Oh, _God_. . .'_

_He touched her like Rod and Kieran used to, but he made it feel _really_ good, and she actually moved _with_ him. He groaned under her, arching more and more, and she felt dizzy all of a sudden. He panted, moving his hand faster, and white dotted her eye sight._

_'L-Luka. . .MMMM!' she cried out as a convulsion tore through her young body, then fell back on him, twitching from it._

_'God! T-that's it. . .Like that, Lock?' he moaned, taking his hand from her. 'Ever done _that_ before? Come for a guy?'_

_She was weak, unable to move, and wanted to die right there. She had just--_come_--Luka had _made_ her do it! She felt dirty, disgusting and used. He fell asleep after he finished, she went out and got arrested on _purpose_, so she'd never have to see him again. She told no one, never went back for her things, and had begged Smiths for a hot shower._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby was reading the sports page when he realized that it'd been a while since he'd last seen Stray. He listened and could hear Jack in the shower, then decided he'd better go see if she was all right. He put the paper down, jogged up the steps, and could hear her having a damn nightmare.

"Shit," he hissed, going to wake her.

"NO!" she growled when he touched her.

"Stray, wake u--!" he was cut short when she swung on him.

He shook his head to clear his vision, and saw that she was fighting him in her sleep. She shrieked when he grabbed her wrists, kicking her feet, and he yelled for Jack.

"Oh shit," he said, flying in still dripping and only in his pajama pants.

"Cracker Jack, help me wake her up!" he hissed, wrapping his arms around her tighter.

"_LUKA!_" she howled. "Leave me alone!"

_Who the hell is Luka?!_ he wondered.

"Lock," Jack said gently, brushing hair from her face. "Lock, it's Jack and Bobby, _not_ Luka. You're at home, you're _safe_. . .Wake up, babe."

"C'mon, baby girl. . .We got ya, sweetheart," Bobby soothed. "Wake up, honey."

Her struggling let up, but she was still sleeping. Jack looked at him before scooting closer to her, then gently caressed her face.

"Lock, babe," he was so calm with her, "wake up for us. . ."

"Wh-where am I?" she whimpered, cowering.

"Jack's room. . .I'm holding on to you, baby girl," Bobby murmured. "You all right now, honey?"

"I--I--I feel sick, Bobby," she whined.

"All right, sweetie," he led her to the bathroom.

He stayed with her even as she got sick, holding her hair back, and rubbing her shoulders. She apologized to him, but he told her he was used to it by now, and helped her off the floor. He went and got her fresh clothes, the ones she had on were soaked, and she brushed her teeth. After she had changed, he grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Sorry I hit you. . ." she whispered.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart," he chuckled. "I think I'm used to you nailing me by _now_."

She smiled weakly, he kissed her forehead, and went downstairs. Jack was already down there, waiting, and walked over to her when they reached the bottom landing.

"Hey," he breathed. "You all right?"

Bobby stood back and watched as Jack nuzzled into Lock, slowly comforting the shivering girl, and smiled. Stray sank into her boyfriend, then just lost it. Jack sat down on the couch, Bobby as well, and they both did what they could to comfort her.

"Lock. . .Who the fuck is Luka?" he asked gently.

"Someone from my past. . ." she hitched.

She slowly opened up and told about what the sick fuck had done to her, mumbling most of the story into Jack's chest. Bobby reached up and held one of her hands, she squeezed it in thanks, and slowed down. His first reaction was to ask where the fuck was now so he could hunt him down, but remembered his probation and thought that Lock would do better _without_ having him go nuts on someone. He gave her a hug, then knelt down to look into her eyes.

"Stray, I think I may have something to cheer you up," he murmured.

"What?" she looked at him hopefully.

"Brand new horror movie," he smiled, tapping her nose with one finger. "Full of all the stuff you love: blood, monsters, darkness. . .Wanna give it a watch?"

She laughed, nodding, and relaxed into Jack. Bobby watched as Jack laced their hands together, nuzzling her neck the entire movie, and knew that she'd be all right now. Later that night, he woke up with Lock sheepishly looking at him.

"Hey," he mumbled, "what's the matter, kiddo?"

"Bobby, can I. . ." she shuffled her feet nervously.

"Sure, come on," he slid over and offered her some blankets. "Why ain't you sleeping with the fairy?"

"Ummm. . .he's having guy shit. . .I'd rather not antagonize it, ya know?" she muttered.

"Mmmm," he nodded, "I get ya. Well, you picked the _better_ choice anyhow."

"Bobby," she giggled sleepily. "Stop it."

"Love you, sweetie," he yawned. "Get some sleep now."

"Love you too, Bobby," she yawned as well. "I'll sleep just fine now."

She ended up having _one_ nightmare, Bobby woke her up, and then she clung to him the rest of the night. He felt sort of like a night light, but didn't really mind it at all, if Stray needed someone to comfort her, he'd be there for the girl.


	16. Outfits and Dreams

Chapter Sixteen

Lock woke up in Bobby's room, with him snoring slightly, and smirked. She went to leave, but he rolled and put an arm around her.

"Lock, what's wrong?" he sounded worried.

"Nothing, Bobby," she whispered. "I'm just getting up. . ."

"Mmmm," his arm released her and he rolled back over. "Shut the door when you leave, will ya?"

"Sure," she said, slipping from the bed.

She pulled his door closed, then went down the hall. Jack wasn't in his room when she passed, but the shower was running, so she figured he was in there. Her mind decided to tease her with the memory of him in a towel, the water trailing his strong back, and she shook her head violently.

_Don't even start!_ she scolded.

She went to her room and changed, then saw her phone going nuts and checked her messages. The first one was from Blaine, thanking her for letting him in the band, and the second was more important and more exciting--from Cooper.

"Hey Lock! It's Coop. . .Mac just called us and he wants us to do a show. . .If you're up for it. . .And he has a special request. . .Member when we did those older rock songs? Well, he wants us to do that again. . .Talk to your man and call me girl! Love!"

She smiled at the idea of doing another old rock show, she loved that music, and ran upstairs to talk to Jackie. She froze when she still heard the shower going, thinking for a second, then went and sat on his bed. For ten minutes she sat there, making up a list of songs in her head, and finally heard Jack get out of the damn shower. She pulled the blanket over her head to prevent any issues, listening to him get closer, and fidgeted with anticipation.

"Lock!?" he squeaked. "That you?"

"Yup, get some clothes on. . .I have _got_ to talk to you!" she laughed.

"Uhhhh. . .OK. . .No damn _peeking_ this time," he snickered.

"Didn't plan on it," she mumbled. "Freaking pervert!"

She listened as he rummaged around for clean clothes, cursing him when she realized that he was taking his sweet time on purpose, and collapsed back, keeping the blanket over her face. Things went quiet for a moment, she almost considered looking, but dismissed the idea. He suddenly crawled on the bed, making her jump, and pulled the blanket from her face, laying next to her.

"I'm clothed," he laughed. "Honest."

She cautiously looked, relieved when she saw his black jeans, and went to roll so she could face him. No sooner had she _moved_ and Jack was pinning her back, kissing her fiercely. She smirked, refusing to kiss back, but he didn't let up. He simply amplified his efforts until she gave in and kissed back.

"Mmmmm," he smiled after he was through. "All right, _now_ my day can start. What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well," she shot him a playful glare, "I realize _now_ that it should be about your _damn_ sex drive, but that'll have to wait. . .Cooper called."

"Yeah?" he snickered. "Bout what?"

"Mac wants us to do a show!" she rolled him over and sat on him. "But he'd like it if we did a lot of rock songs, like on Bobby's birthday. . ."

"Really?" he ran his hands up her legs, tickling her without knowing. "What were _you_ thinking?"

"We should totally do it!" she grinned, moving her legs a little. "I _need _a damn show."

"Well," he gave her a wink. "_I_ can always give you a 'show', all you have to do is ask me, Lock."

"Jack!" she slapped his bare chest. "Quit bein' such a boy!"

"Can't help it," he laughed. "It's what I _am_."

"I can change _that,_" she growled playfully. "Behave."

"All right," he shifted and got serious. "I'm behaving. . ."

"Like I was _saying,_" she poked his sides. "I've _really_ been wanting to do a show. . ._Even_ if I can't play yet. . ."

"Then let's do it," he grinned, tickling her legs on purpose. "It'll be fun."

"Think Blaine knows old rock? I won't really be able to teach you the songs, cuz of my damn arm. . ." she growled lightly at herself.

"Mmmmm. . ." he rubbed her legs. "I'm sure he does. . .And if he doesn't then we learn together. . .Don't worry. . ."

"Good," she sighed, grabbing his wandering hands. "Watch yourself, Jackie boy."

"Oops. . ." he stopped. "Sorry. . .I didn't even _know_ I was doing it. . ."

"I figured you didn't," she forgave him. "Need to start paying attention. . .I'm gonna go call Coop and Blaine. . .We'll prolly need to start rehearsing soon."

"Ok. . ." he blushed. "I really didn't mean-."

"Shut up," she laughed, kissing his hands. "I _know_."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next few days they learned _all_ the songs she had picked for the show. Blaine and Jackie worked together, sorting out who would have which solos in what songs, and everything seemed to be going great. The only thing that had gotten to Lock was that they weren't able to do slideshows or videos for the show, but she got over it.

Currently, Ransom was helping her with new outfits, but some of them just _weren't_ going to happen. Lock wanted to just wear the normal jeans and whatnot, but Ransom insisted that she needed a change.

"Lock, we are _sick_ of the black clothes and fishnets for a show. . ." she growled. "Show us something _new_ for gods sake. . ."

"What's that? Dressing like to slut is gonna help?" she shot back, eyeing the skirts her friend had brought. "I don't _think_ so."

"These are not 'slut' clothes!" she held up a purple and black plaid skirt. "They're 'show' clothes."

"Yeah, 'show' me a damn hooker is what they are!" she snapped. "No way!"

"No. . .Oh my god, Lock!" she set out an outfit. "Look, the skirt isn't as short as it seems, and this would be cute on you."

"No, Ransom," she stood her ground. "Now, knock it the fuck off."

"Fine," she stood up. "But I'm leaving these here, maybe you'll change your mind."

She went to protest, but Ransom was already up the stairs, and she glared at the clothes. She heard Jack tell Blaine good-bye and then come to her room.

"Well, I think we're all ready for the show tomorrow," he grinned, hugging her close.

"Cool," she muttered, still hating the clothes.

"_Hey,_" he saw the outfits. "Are _you_ gonna be wearin' these for the show?"

"No, so don't _even_ get your hopes up," she growled. "Forget it."

"Lock, _come on!_" he looked through the clothes. "You'd look _hot_ as hell!"

"Fuck that shit."

"Why the hell not?"

"Wearing shit like _that_ will just lead to trouble. . ." she mumbled.

"No it won't. . .Not with me and Bobby there. . ." he was almost begging.

"Jack," she whined. "No. . .I _mean_ it. . ."

"All right, all right," he dropped the clothes. "Mac said we were able to do a couple newer songs right?"

"Yeah, the ones I picked are it. . ."

"Cool. . ." he gave her a gentle kiss. "We should get rested up for tomorrow. . ."

"Night, Jackie. . ." she kissed his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too, babe. . ._Sweet_ dreams," he smiled.

She watched him leave, then packed a bag of outfits for the show, and crawled into bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack had figured that sleep would be a bitch after seeing the clothes that his girlfriend refused to wear. But he never expected his dreams to take the turn that they did when he fell asleep.

_He was in his room, writing something in a notebook, and Lock walked in. She had on her trench coat, he smiled and shook his head, going back to whatever he was doing. Suddenly, the notebook was pulled from his hands and tossed aside._

_'Hey!' he smirked. 'I was using that!'_

_'Really?' she sat on him and gave him a slow kiss. 'Still want the notebook?'_

_'Not so much,' he breathed. 'What's with the coat?'_

_'Ah,' she grinned, getting off of him. 'Here. . .surprise!'_

_His jaw dropped as she let the coat fall, his heart racing, and he thought he would just _die_ right there. Lock stood before him in the outfit he had been thinking of, he couldn't help but yank her back to him, kissing her hard._

_'Well,' she snickered. 'Is it everything you thought it would be?'_

_'So much more,' he panted. 'Stand up. . .I wanna get another good look at you.'_

_She grinned, complying, and he stood as well. He looked her over as slowly as possible, taking everything in: his eyes wandered up her fishnet-clad legs, up the purple plaid skirt that ended just above her knees, to the belt she had stole from him, and to the button-down black shirt. He toyed with the blood-red, silk tie she wore, smiling like a fool._

_'You look like a Goth school girl,' he snickered. 'It's fucking _hot_!'_

_She didn't say a single word as she pushed him to the bed, slowly taking his shoes off for him, and touching the backs of his legs. He silenced a moan, feeling her hands on his thighs, and let his head fall back on the bed._

_'Lose them, Jackie,' she ordered, hinting the jeans. 'Shirt too. . .'_

_'Good god,' he whined loudly, stripping his clothes. 'Lock, what are you gonna do to me?'_

_'Something new,' she replied, slowly shoving him back on the bed. 'Don't worry, Jackie boy. . .I know damn well you'll_ love_ this. . .'_

_He almost yelled out loud as she kissed a trail down his bare chest, shaking violently as he made himself stay still, hands gripping the bedding as well. She smiled up at him, nipping his stomach, and he arched into her. He was gasping for breath as she kissed just above his boxer band, trying so hard to stay still, and she sucked on his tummy._

_'L-Lock. . .' he moaned. 'Pl-please. . .I can't take more of this _teasing_. . .Shit. . .'_

He woke up suddenly, dream left unfinished, but he had already figured how it would end. He was painfully turned on, sweating, and took some time to calm down.

"Jesus fucking Christ. . ." he panted as he hurt _worse_. "That's a _new_ one. . ."

He went and took a very long, very _cold_ shower, eventually getting his body back to normal. He checked the clock in his room and decided to get more rest, praying that it would be a dreamless one, and went to sleep.

Hours later, he felt someone playing with his hair, and rolled over. Lock's familiar snicker made his smile.

"Hey there, sleepy head," she giggled, lightly kissing him. "Gonna wake up?"

"Mmmm. . ." he nodded, slowly opening his eyes. "But I need some _help_ with that. . ."

She smiled, rolling her eyes, but leaned down and kissed him. He went slow, savoring being woken up this way, and allowed her to choose to deepen it. She toyed with his hair the entire time, making him tingle, and she eventually broke the kiss.

"Mmmmm," he sighed with content. "God, you have got to be the _best_ damn alarm clock in the whole universe. . ."

"Well, thanks," she drew on his bare shoulders with her fingers. "Awake now?"

"Happily," he yawned, stretching. "Morning."

"_Afternoon,_" she grinned. "It's twelve thirty."

"Holy hell," he stretched again. "I slept late today. . ."

"Yeah. . .Bobby said he heard you up in the middle of the night, so he let you sleep, but when noon rolled around he sent me up here. . ." she slapped his hip playfully. "So, come on, Jackie."

"I'm up," he laughed. "Gimme a damn second."

"Hmmm. . .One," she teased. "There. You've had your second, now get _out_ of bed."

"Oooh, funny, Lock," he stuck his tongue out. "I'd much rather stay _in _bed with _you._"

"I know. . ." she tickled his stomach quickly. "But he wants us downstairs. . .so, downstairs it is, Jackie boy."

"All right, fine," he laughed. "I'll be there soon. . .Gotta get dressed and stuff. . ."

"Right," she kissed him and left.

He grabbed her and pulled her back, nuzzling her neck. She giggled, squirming, and he fell back, taking her with him. He growled and pinned her, licking her neck. She laughed, trying unsuccessfully to shove him off, and gave in after a moment.

"HA!" he smiled. "I win. . ."

"Get off me, you moose!" she smirked. "Bobby is downstairs."

"So?" he grinned, biting an ear and hearing her whine. "Think I really care right now?"

"Oh, shit. . .Jackie!" she squirmed. "Come on! You already had your strike. . .Don't make mine any worse for you. . ."

"Mmmmmm," he growled, gently gnawing her shoulder. "Spoil sport!"

"Nnnnyaaaa," she stuck her tongue out. "Loser."

"I'll bite that tongue off," he threatened. "Try me."

"I will," she said, sticking it out again.

He growled playfully, going for her, and darting into her mouth after her tongue. He battled it out with her, winning easily, and nibbled her lip afterwards. She glared at him, growling lightly, and gave his shoulders a shove.

"_Up_, moose," she snickered. "Get ready and be downstairs. . .Don't make me send Bobby up here after you."

"Ooooh, scary," he teased, kissing her nose. "All right. . ."

He got off her, earning a playful tap to the face, and laughed. She messed up his bed head and left, giggling.

_Jesus. . .She's fucking adorable. . ._he thought as he dressed. _I think I just fucked myself in the war though. . .Guess I'll see. . ._


	17. Show and Payback

Chapter Seventeen

Lock was busy thinking of how to get Jack back for his earlier stunt. She really wanted to make the shit suffer, but was coming up blank so far.

"Hey, go get anything you'll need for the show," Jack chirped excitedly. "We're leaving shortly!"

"All right," she said, bounding to her room.

_I've _got_ to get him back!_ she thought, grabbing the outfit bag. _But how?_

Her eyes fell on something, an evil grin spread on her face, and she stuffed the things into the bag. She jogged upstairs with the bag slung over her shoulder, hiding the evil smirk, and got into the car.

_He's a dead man!_ she cheered mentally.

_Lock, be extremely careful with this. . ._instinct warned. _We really don't want things going somewhere they shouldn't be. . ._

_I know. . ._she murmured.

Jack climbed into the car, sitting behind her, and leaned forward. His long arms wrapped around her and the seat, with him laughing in her ear.

"Excited?" she smirked.

"Madly!" he chuckled, kissing her temple. "Aren't you?"

"Of course," she giggled.

"Off her, Jackie," Bobby ordered. "And put your belt on."

Lock laughed the whole way to the Velvet Noose, the boys kept picking on each other, and her evil idea became clearer. When she found Ransom, she drug her off, and explained the situation.

"Wow. . ." she breathed. "This war is just escalating, isn't it?"

"Seems so. . .Look, can you help me or not?" she blushed. "Even though it's against the rules, I need your help with this. . .So play innocent if _he_ asks about this, K?"

"Sure, I'll help!" Ransom beamed. "Get changed, I'll go get my supplies."

Lock sucked in a deep breath, then changed into the outfit. She was making some last minute adjustments to the clothes when Ransom strolled back in.

"See?" she grinned, setting her make up bag on the sink. "You look cute! Almost like a Goth school girl. . .He'll _die!_"

"Good," she smiled evilly. "He deserves it. . ."

"All right, let's see here. . ." Ransom looked through the bag. "Purple eye shadow, eyeliner, and some pale purple lipstick should do it. . .Hold still."

"Right," she closed her eyes and let her friend put the make up on her.

"There. . ." Ransom said five minutes later. "Now all we need are some accessories. . ."

Lock looked through the bag, slipping on some black and purple glitter filled bracelets, and found a blood-red silk tie. She put it on, tying it, and had Ransom help straighten it.

"To die for!" Ransom clapped, looking her over. "He will absolutely lose it!"

"Fantastic," she purred, getting ready to go on stage. "Watch his face, tell me what he looks like."

"Will do," she laughed, gathering her stuff up.

Lock stole away back stage unnoticed by anyone, busied herself with the microphones, and looked around. Blaine came back and his jaw fell.

"Good God!" he gasped. "If I wasn't _gay_. . ."

"I'll take it that I look good?" she grinned.

"Wow. . ." he breathed. "Just--_WOW!_"

"Shhhh, don't tell Jackie boy," she winked.

"My lips are sealed," he pretended to lock his mouth. "By the way, what songs are we doing again? I guess I'm just a little nervous. . ."

"Thanks, Blaine," she patted his shoulder.

She went through the sets with him a few times, knowing how the first time on stage could be, and he relaxed. Once he was set, she slid into her trench coat, and they took their places on stage. Jack eyed the coat, cocking his head, and she smiled sweetly. The guys got their instruments on, she took the mic, and began.

"So, tonight we're doing some of the classic rock stuff," she paused for the applause and cheers to taper. "But we're opening with a modern one, it's one of my all time favorites. . ."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack saw her trench coat and the dream flooded him. He shoved it away, playing his part, and watched Lock with curiosity. She held the mic, head lowered, and then began to sing.

_"Well it rains and it pours  
When you're out on your own  
If I crash on the couch  
Can I sleep in my clothes?  
'Cause I've spent the night dancing  
I'm drunk, I suppose  
If it looks like I'm laughing  
I'm really just asking to leave  
This alone, you're in time for the show  
You're the one that I need  
I'm the one that you loathe  
You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose  
'Cause I love all the poison  
Away with the boys in the band  
I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?  
Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me  
There's a place in the dark where the animals go  
You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow  
Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands  
Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo  
I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?  
Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me  
Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me"_

When Lock had taken off the coat, Jack's mind went off the deep end, and he almost screwed up the song. He managed to keep his cool, finishing the song, and afterwards she gave him a sly grin, walking to him.

_Shit. . .This is _her_ strike. . .Damn, she's good!_

"Told you, Jackie," she murmured in his ear. "You did this to yourself. . ."

"Lock," he panted, "this is not cool."

"Better keep your focus, Jackie boy," she purred, toying with his guitar strap. "You fuck up tonight and I'll _never _forgive you. . .Got me?"

"God," he whined. "I hate you. . ."

"You _love_ me. . ." she toyed with his ear. "C'mon, next song."

He sucked in a very long breath, trying to make his brain focus, and won the battle. Lock smirked at him, going back to the mic, and he couldn't help but stare at her. She was literally in the outfit he dreamt of, with some new things added, and it was driving him up the wall.

_Stay focused!_ he snapped at himself. _God knows the things she'll put me through if I fuck up. . ._

He sighed, cracking his neck, and knew it was going to be a _long_ night, an even longer show. She grabbed the mic, dedicated the song to the Mercer boys, and began.

_"Since I was born they couldn't hold me down  
Another misfit kid, another burned-out town  
Never played by the rules I never really cared  
My nasty reputation takes me everywhere  
I look and see it's not only me  
So many others have stood where I stand  
We are the young so raise your hands  
They call us problem child  
We spend our lives on trial  
We walk an endless mile  
We are the youth gone wild  
We stand and we won't fall  
We're the one and one for all  
The writing's on the wall  
We are the youth gone wild  
Boss screamin' in my ear about who I'm supposed to be  
Getcha a 3-piece Wall Street smile and son you'll look just like me  
I said "Hey man, there's something that you oughta know.  
I tell ya Park Avenue leads to Skid Row."  
I look and see it's not only me  
We're standin' tall ain't never a doubt  
We are the young, so shout it out  
They call us problem child  
We spend our lives on trial  
We walk an endless mile  
We are the youth gone wild  
We stand and we won't fall  
We're the one and one for all  
The writing's on the wall  
We are the youth gone wild  
They call us problem child  
We spend our lives on trial  
We walk an endless mile  
We are the youth gone wild  
We stand and we won't fall  
We're the one and one for all  
The writing's on the wall  
We are the youth gone wild  
We are the youth gone wild. . ."_

Blaine's solo was unbelievable, he really did it justice, and Jack saw Lock give him a reassuring thumbs up. He had gotten somewhat used to the outfit by now, it still mesmerized him, but the hold it had had on him earlier wasn't as strong. Lock said they were going to take a fast break, she went back stage, out the side exit, and he followed quickly and quietly.

She stood facing the chain fence, he slowly took her in. He memorized the boots, fishnet leggings, the purple and black plaid skirt, and the back of her black shirt, then carefully snuck up behind her. She jumped, turning to face him, and he immediately kissed her hard. She shoved him back, glaring evilly, and he tried for another kiss.

"No way," she stopped him. "You don't get to touch me _all_ night unless I say it's all right."

"What!?" he whimpered. "Lock, tell me you're fucking _joking!_"

"No," she said evenly. "This is _my_ strike. . .I believe I told you earlier that this is _your_ doing. . ."

"Lock, this isn't nice. . ." he pouted. "Dressing like that and not letting me even _kiss_ you. . ."

"Or _touching_ me, unless_ I_ say or touch _you_. . ." she grinned. "Maybe you'll start listening when I tell you that you're only making things worse for you."

"Lock, I'll fucking lose my mind if--!" her hand shut him up.

She removed her hand from his mouth and gently pulled him close. He begged her with his eyes, praying that this wasn't just a tease, and kept his hands away from her. His mind exploded in an array of colors as she kissed him, he forced himself still, and whined loudly.

"There," she said against his lips. "That should keep you sane for a time. . ."

"Mmmm. . ." he hummed. "Doubt it. . ."

She snickered, teasing his mouth, and gave him another kiss. He went to touch her face, she grabbed his hands, forced them to the wall, and pinned him until she was through. His body was shrieking for more, telling him to just go for it, to just kiss her, but he knew so _much_ better than that by now.

"C'mon, break's over," she grinned. "The show awaits."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby had almost suffered a _heart attack_ when he saw Stray's outfit, he had gotten pissed and worried, but saw the teasing look she shot his little brother, and relaxed. He ordered another beer, sat back, sipped it, watched her sing.

_Well, the fairy sure did _something_ to get that sort of torture. . ._he smirked_. He may be in over his head with this one. . .God, I hope she's careful. . .these men here. . ._

He pushed the thought away, seeing her come back from their short break, and listened to two more songs. They had to re-string a guitar and tune up afterwards, so they had another break. She found him, sitting next to him on the bar, and smiled.

"Damn baby girl," he chuckled. "Put some _clothes_ on. . .you look like Loca."

"I do _not!_" she slapped him pretty hard. "Asshole!"

"You're _right_, sweetheart," he smiled. "You just did this to get at Cracker Jack, right?"

"Yep," she grinned evilly. "He's been _pretty_ distracted tonight. . ."

"So have some other people. . .Be _careful,_ Stray," he got serious. "There have been quite a few idiots making some pretty crude comments about my lil sis tonight. . .I don't like it. . ."

"Oh. . .sorry. . ." she suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Fuck. . ."

Almost as if on cue, an older guy, maybe mid-twenties, walked over and gave her the once over. She growled at him, sliding off the counter, and sat on the other side of Bobby, sticking close. The idiot didn't take a hint.

"Hey there, baby doll," he slurred slightly. "What's your name?"

"None of your god damned business, so fuck off!" she growled darkly.

"Dirty mouth for such a pretty little thing. . ." he grinned. "That could be fun."

"Back the fuck off her," Bobby said evenly.

Lock left to return to the show, the idiot guy trailed her, and Bobby got up as well. He was a little behind, due to the crowd, but he kept an eye on her. When he saw the guy grab her arm, pull her close, and say something really rude, he moved faster.

"Hey," the guy growled. "You know, I got something useful for that mouth of yours, sweet thing."

"Go to hell, you limp dick asswipe!" Stray snapped, trying to get free.

"Hey, you little _slut!_" he yelled. "Knock it off, I know damn well you _want_ this."

_Shit. . .That's her bad arm he's got. . .that prick!_ Bobby thought as he reached the center of the room, where they were.

"Hey," the idiot pulled her to his chest. "How bout a nice little kiss?"

"How about you let me the fuck go!" she yelled, hitting him.

"You little fucking bitch!" he barked, raising his hand.

Bobby grabbed the upraised fist, jerking the guy back a step, and Stray pulled loose, moving behind him. He felt her hand on his waist, gripping the shirt, and he looked at her over his shoulder.

"You all right, baby girl?" he asked.

"Fine, Bobby," she nodded. "He's just a prick."

"I'll show you _prick_, sweetie pie!" the guy growled. "Come here."

"Hey, I thought I told you to back the fuck off of her earlier!" Bobby said evenly.

"And_ who_ the fuck are _you?_" blood-shot eyes looked him over. "Her _boyfriend?_ You seem a tad _old_ for her. . ."

"I'm her god damn _brother_. . .Now, apologize to my sister and leave her alone."

"Jesus. . .God, sorry. . ." he grumbled.

Bobby let him go, he walked off, Stray called him a colorful list of things under her breath, and headed for the stage. Bobby was halfway back to his cold beer when he heard the yelling again.

_That fucking ass!_ he thought, darting for them.

The guy had her arm again, pulling her close, and she wasn't hitting him or anything. She glared at him, clenching her jaw, and barked at him.

"Look, I already told you to fuck off!" she snapped. "Now, get the hell off of me!"

"Oh, I'll get _off_ all right," he purred, pulling her flush against him. "And you'll be helping me. . .you little _cockteasing slut!_"

"Like hell I will!" she growled. "I thought your mom was the one who helped you with that. . ."

Bobby watched as the fuck head slapped her in the face, her head barely moving to the side, and she just glared back at him. She spit in his face, trying to get away, and he yanked her back.

_God damn him!_ he thought, finally getting to them.

"All right, buddy," he growled, pulling him off her. "You _had_ your damn warning."

He swung on him, nailing him in the jaw, but the guy was too drunk to feel it. He was rushed, being tackled into the pool table, and he felt a pool cue nail him upside the head. He saw stars, shaking his head to clear them, and the guy was already back at Lock. Bobby got up quickly, tossing his jacket somewhere, and a huge hand dropped onto his shoulder. He stopped, then turned with his fists up, luckily he stopped before nailing the huge bouncer--Brutal. His icy eyes sparkled with fight, a smile on the rough face, and he held Bobby back.

"Let me get _this_ Mercer," he rumbled. "_You_ take care of your little _sister._"

He nodded, grinning at the hulk of a human, and grabbed Stray, hauling her off before she got into it with the drunk. She spun, almost hitting him, then fell into his chest, and hugged him fiercely. He hugged her, then turned her to see Brutal. She smiled as the bouncer lifted the idiot guy off his toes, _one-handed_, and glared at him. His booming voice silenced the whole room.

"Now, I can either toss your sorry ass into the streets unharmed," he said darkly. "Or let those two loose on you," he gestured Bobby and Lock. "Choice is _yours_, bud."

"Put me down, you fucking gorilla!" the drunk yelled, punching the brute.

The huge bouncer laughed at the unaffecting hits thrown into his face and chest, holding the guy a good foot and a half off the floor, and then simply dropped him.

"Lock, your call," he boomed.

"Trash him, Brutal," she said darkly. "He's not worth the air he _breathes_, let alone a fight for me. . ."

_I bet that before she woulda been all over the chance to cream that dude. . .She really is changing. . ._he thought, staring at her.

She giggled as Brutal grabbed the back of his shirt, lifting him clear of the ground, and walked him to the door. The whole place burst into whoops and cheers as he literally _tossed_ him out the door, and Bobby escorted Lock back stage.

"You still gonna finish the show?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm _fine_, Bobby," she grinned. "Think I'd really let _that_ ruin my fun?"

"No, I guess not. . ." he kissed her forehead. "Just be careful from now on, k?"

"K, Bobby," she smiled. "I honestly doubt anyone will be _stupid_ enough to screw with me after seeing Brutal toss a guy out, but I'll watch it just the same."

"Good," he laughed. "Love you, sweetheart. . .I'll be watching you."

"I know, love you too. . ." she grinned, shooing him off.

He let her get ready for the next set, going back to his beer, and was proud to see that she changed her outfit. She was now in the normal torn jeans and Jack's black T-shirt, but still wore the tie. She announced that two more songs was it, then they were hitting the road, and opened up with one of Bobby's personal favorite songs.

_"Outside my window there's a  
Whole lot of trouble comin'  
The cartoon killers and the  
Rag cover clones  
Stack heels kickin' rhythm  
Of social circumcision  
Can't close the closet on  
Shoe box full of bones  
Kangaroo lady with her bourbon  
in a pouch  
Can't afford the rental on  
a bamboo couch  
Collecting back her favors 'cause her  
well is running dry  
I know her act is terminal,  
But she ain't gonna die  
Slim intoxicado drinkin' dime  
store hooch  
Is always in a circle with his  
part-time pooch  
Little creepy's playing dollies in the  
New York rain  
Thinkin' Bowie's just a knife  
Ooh the pain  
I ain't seen the sun since I don't  
know when  
The freaks come out at nine  
And it's twenty to ten  
What's this funk  
That you call junk  
To me it's just monkey business  
Blind man in the vox that will  
probably die  
The village kids laugh as they walk by  
A psycho is on the edge of this human  
garbage dump  
And the vultures in the sewers  
are telling  
Him to jump  
Into the fire from the frying pan  
Tripping on his tongue  
For a cool place to stand  
Where's this shade  
That you've got it made  
To me it's just monkey business  
Monkey business  
Slippin' on the track  
Monkey business  
Jungle in black  
Ain't your business if I got  
No monkey on my back  
Monkey business  
Slippin' on the track  
Monkey business  
Jungle in black  
Ain't your business  
If I got  
Monkey's on my back  
The Vaseline gypsies and silicone souls  
Dressed to the society  
Hypocrite heartbeat and cheap alibis  
Can't get you by that monkey. . ."_

He whistled, clapped, and whooped when she finished, seeing her watch him and smile. He raised his drink, telling her she was doing great, and she gestured for him to turn around.

"MA!" he laughed. "I thought you had to work! Night off?"

"No," she smiled, sitting on the stool next to his. "I got to leave early tonight, told them I had plans. . .Good, looks like I made it just in time."

"Ma, this is the _last_ song," he gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"Hush, Bobby," she watched Lock intently.

"This last song is a special request. . ." Lock smiled at the crowd. "Bobby Mercer, this song is hereby dedicated to you by your mother. . ."

Bobby looked at his mother in awe, her blue eyes shone at him lovingly, and she grabbed his hand. They watched in silence as Jack played the intro, Bobby recognized the song immediately, and knew why his mother had chosen it. The song was one that held a special meaning to her and a message for him.

_"Mama told me when I was young  
Come sit beside me, my only son  
And listen closely to what I say.  
And if you do this  
It'll help you some sunny day.  
Oh, take your time... Don't live too fast,  
Troubles will come and they will pass.  
Go find a woman, oh baby, you'll find love,  
And don't forget son,  
There is someone up above.  
And be a simple kind of man.  
Be something you love and understand.  
Baby be a simple, kind of man.  
Oh, won't you do this for me son,  
If you can?  
Forget your lust for the rich man's gold  
All that you need, is in your soul,  
And you can do this, oh baby, if you try.  
All that I want for you my son,  
Is to be satisfied.  
And be a simple kind of man.  
Be something you love and understand.  
Baby be a simple, kind of man.  
Oh, won't you do this for me son,  
If you can?  
Boy, don't you worry... you'll find yourself.  
Follow your heart, lord, and nothing else.  
And you can do this, oh baby, if you try.  
All that I want for you my son,  
Is to be satisfied.  
And be a simple kind of man.  
Be something you love and understand.  
Baby be a simple, kind of man.  
Oh, won't you do this for me son,  
If you can?"_

_**SONGS:**_ The Sharpest Lives--My Chemical Romance, Youth Gone Wild--Skid Row, Monkey Business--Skid Row, and Simple Man--Lynyrd Skynyrd. . . .**_Wow, that was a fun chapter! Lock is soooo mean to Jackie boy! But he was a brat and deserved it!_**


	18. Ronnie's Battle

Chapter Eighteen

Lock was proud of Jackie boy, he'd obeyed the rules of her strike all night, but he'd been pretty _distracted. _Even in her torn up jeans, she had felt him staring at her onstage, and loved it. He was relatively lighthearted about it, taking all of Blaine's bull with a smile, and seemed rather relaxed. They had wrapped up the show, packed up their shut, and were now relaxing at a booth.

"Hey, Jack-ness," Blaine smirked.

"Hmmmm?" he looked up.

"I know of a song that fits you _perfectly_ right now. . ." he snickered.

"Really?" Lock leaned on the bench that Jack sat on, resting her chin on his shoulder--barely breathing on his neck. "What's that?"

"I'm Burning For You, by Blue Oyster Cult!" he laughed.

"Mmmmm," she snickered, nuzzling Jack's neck. "I think it fits just right. . .How about _you_, Jackie?"

"No argument here," he shivered.

She tortured him a little longer, absently drawing on his strong sides, playing with the back of his sensitive neck, then saw Mac speaking to someone. She watched the guy talk to Mac, finding something familiar about him, then saw Mac motioning her over. Lock heard the stifled whine from Jack as she left him, smirking, and walked over.

"Lock, this kid has a proposition for you. . .I like it. . ." Mac said. "But you two will have to talk it out."

"Yeah, what's that?" she looked at the guy.

_RONNIE?!_ she finally recognized the boy.

"Two words, Lock," he grinned evilly. "Band Battle."

"Now, why in the fuck would I care about that?" she growled.

"Whoever wins gets to keep playing here at the Noose, loser has to leave and not play here again. . ." he said casually.

"Mac, you actually _entertained_ this idea?" she snapped.

"Lock. . .The Spares are who played here before. . .They were quite the riot. . ." he mumbled.

"Scared that we'll out do you, Lock?" Ronnie sneered.

"Fuck no!" she barked. "But I need to go consult the guys before I make _any_ decisions."

"Be my guest," he purred. "You know where to find me."

She stalked off to the table, jaw clenching the whole way, but let it relax and motioned Jack to move over. When he just smiled and refused, she settled on his lap, and it drove him _further_ up the wall. He shifted around under her, trying to get comfortable and make sure she was all right, and she smiled.

"Here," she moved to a perfectly comfy spot for both of them. "Better?"

"Thanks," he murmured, blushing.

"Sure," she smiled at him. "Con, think you can pull yourself from your boyfriend long enough to hear what I have to say?"

"Sorry," he laughed, pulling himself from Cooper's mouth. "K, we're good. . .Go ahead."

"Well, one of Jack's ex-band members is here," she growled. "He has a proposition for us. . ."

"That _was_ Ronnie?" Jack muttered. "God, what the hell does he want?"

"A 'Band Battle'. . .Playing for rights to remain the main band of the Noose. . .Loser is banned from ever _playing_ here again. . .Mac's loving the thought. . .What do you guys think?"

"I dunno. . ." Blaine mumbled. "The Spares were pretty good that I remember. . .But of course, that was when _Jack_ was with them. . ."

"Jack," Con spoke up, "you would know. . .Are they good enough to be a battle for us?"

"Man. . ." he sighed. "Well, Kale and Ronnie both play guitar and sing. . .rather well. . .Then there's Barrel, the drummer. . .and TL, the bass. . .Yeah, I'd say they'd at _least_ be somewhat of a challenge."

"Guys?" she looked to the other three. "Thoughts?"

"I think we'll clean the floor with them," Blaine grinned at her, two-tone eyes glittering.

"I'm in. . .the Noose was our spot first, we helped make it what it is today. . ." Cooper smiled.

"In," Con laughed. "We have to defend our territory."

"Jackie?" she turned and looked at him.

"So fucking in," he smirked. "Any chance to crush those guys is worth it."

"All right," she got off his lap, hearing him whimper quietly. "I'll go tell him that we accept and sort out the rules. . .Fill y'all in later."

"Lock, we're taking off. . ." Coop chuckled. "See ya around. . ."

"Hey, can I catch a ride home from you guys?" Blaine asked sheepishly.

"Sure," Con smiled. "No problem, Blaine."

"Con, you and Coop be _safe!_" she teased.

"_Always_, my dear," he smirked.

She waved to them, Blaine leaving with the couple, and Jack remained at the booth. She left, making her way over to the bar, and thought of rules.

"Verdict in?" Ronnie grinned.

"Yes," she said evenly, sitting on a stool. "We accept your challenge, but we need to make some ground rules. . ."

"I agree. . .Like what?" his eyes glittered darkly.

"For one," Mac jumped in. "No one fucks with the others band gear. . .Otherwise you'll get a lovely date with Brutal and pay _me_ for wasted time."

"Fair enough," they said together.

"What else?" Ronnie purred.

"Well, do we want to limit song genres?" she kept her voice even. "Or leave it open. . .If you know you can do it, then go for it?"

"Mmmmm. . .Yeah, I like that. . .What about something like an open mic?"

"Huh?"

"Well. . .Ok, say that you wanna do a song that a band like either of ours can't do without certain equipment. . .but you can sing it. . ."

"Oh, I see. . .have a CD with some songs without the singers, and do it that way?"

"Yeah, that's what I was trying to get at," he gave her an attempted friendly smile. "Well?"

"Sure. . .But will it be something that both bands _have_ to do?"

"Mmmmm. . ." he looked her over none too subtly. "No, I guess it doesn't _have_ to be something we do, only if we want to. . .like whatever genres we choose to play."

She glanced up, seeing Mac taking notes on a yellow pad of paper, and nodded. It was a good idea to have written proof of the rules, that way no one could try cheating.

"How about personal challenges?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he had a glint in his eyes that made her sick feeling.

"Like. . .Say you wanna try and stump us, so you challenge us to do a song. . .Or we could have one-on-one battles. . .singer vs. singer. . .guitarist vs. guitarist. . .getting it?"

"Yeah. . .What about if we challenge each other to a song, that the whole band has to play and then let the audience decide who did it better?" he was glowing.

"Sure. . .Oh, what if, during a challenge the band being challenged, or person, doesn't know the song being given?"

"Good point. . .How about this, if that happens, we choose a song that is known to both groups and it goes how it was gonna go?"

"That sounds fine. . .Anything else?" she wanted to be done talking with him.

"Oh. . .No music videos or slideshows. . .Just to be fair. . ."

"Fine by me. . .What about crowd interaction? Allowed?"

"Of fucking course!" he laughed.

"Hey, how long were you thinking for the battle? We need to pick something so we know the amount of songs to gather and how long to practice. . ."

"I wanted to go all night, if possible. . .And how do we choose who wins? Votes or cheers?"

"Votes at the very end of the battle. . .If we tie, then cheers. . .If you're wanting an all night gig. . .how does two weeks for preparation sound?"

"Fantastic. . ." he grinned, giving her a good look. "Settled then?"

"Yeah," she got off the stool. "Two weeks."

"See ya then, Lock," he hummed.

She ignored him, left, and went back to Jackie boy, feeling rather well. She was positive that they'd kick their asses and rightfully own the Noose, she had an extensive music knowledge and a great memory for it as well.

"Hey, Lock," Jack was starting to whine a little. "How _long_ is this strike of yours?"

"Oh, I don't know. . ." She teased, dropping into his lap again. "Why?"

"I've _learned _my lesson," he whined like a kid. "Honest!"

"Mmmmmm. . ." she bit her lip, resting their foreheads together, and let her hands run in his hair.

"_Lock!_" he was close to insanity. "C'mon, this isn't nice at all!"

_I'm so dead. . ._she thought. _His next strike is gonna be bad. . .Or good, depending on how one looks at it. . ._

"Well," she moved and sat on her knees over him. "Not yet. . .But _soon_, I promise."

His loud groan of frustration was cut short when she kissed him, he took full advantage of the moment, and she let it go a tad longer than she intended--as a reward. His hands had somehow found her calves, he was gently caressing them, and she grabbed them, pinning them down.

"God _dammit!_" he growled at himself, head dropping back.

"I'll let it slide. You've been _good_ all night," she teased, getting off him.

_I just signed my death warrant. . ._she smirked, seeing his eyes. _God, I just hope he's careful with his next strike. . ._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack felt like he was going to lose his _mind_! He'd done so good all night, obeying her rules, but he was reaching his limit. They'd been home half an hour, her strike was still on for all he knew, and he was starting to get a little testy.

_She's in for it. . ._he promised himself. _I'll stay within the comfort zone, of course, but I'll make her sorry. . ._

"Night, Cracker Jack," Bobby chuckled from his bedroom door. "Get some damn _sleep_ tonight. . ."

"Night, Bobby," he mumbled, laying on his bed.

"Jackie. . .Don't let this war get _too_ carried away. . ." he said gently.

"I'm not gonna. . .Trust me. . ."

"A'ight. . .See ya in the morning. . ." he left.

_You can't possibly take this shit anymore. . .can you?_ desire teased. _What are you gonna do when her strike's over with and you're allowed to touch her without permission?_

_Watch myself. . .Stay in the safe zone, _he growled.

_Wonder how long that'll last. . ._he shut it up before it made things worse.

"Jackie?" Lock appeared at him door, toweling her hair. "Can I hawk a pair of P.J's?"

_God damn her! She's even _hot_ drying her hair!_ his body shrieked in agony.

"What's wrong with the one's you have on?" he mumbled.

"They're Bobby's," she snapped his leg gently with the towel. "And they're_ too_ big. . ."

"Fine. . .Whatever. . ."

"Thanks. . ." she shot him a look, found some pajamas, and vanished.

Guilt tried to kick in for being so snappy, but he fought it down, putting the pillow over his face. A guy could only take so much damn teasing before he got testy and Jack was_ no_ exception to it. He heard his door shut, ignored it, and wanted to scream into the pillow.

"Jackie. . ." Lock whispered. "Hey, look at me. . ."

"What?" he growled, ripping the pillow from his face, then his jaw fell.

_Why is she--I thought she changed into pajamas! What is she planning now?_

She had_ changed_ all right, trading his older brother's P.J's for her outfit from earlier that evening. The _show_ outfit, the Goth school girl one, and he was _lost_. He let his eyes see her in decent light for the first time, heart pounding, and mind half gone. Slowly, he slid from the bed, walked to her, and was sure to keep his hands to himself.

"Lock. . ." he exhaled, yearning to touch her.

"Jack," she held his eyes with hers, "have you really learned?"

"God yes," he breathed. "I'm sorry I was testy. . .Guy thing. . ."

"I figured," she smiled shyly. "I felt sort of bad for drawing my strike out for soo long. . ." she was slightly nervous. "So I thought _this_ might make up for it a little. . ." she chewed her lip absently.

"Strike over?" he whimpered, twitching with hope.

"Mmmm hmmm," she nodded, bracing herself as if he were going to attack her.

"Thank god," he snickered, slowly brushing hair out of his way. "Lock, relax. . .I'm not gonna _maul_ you. . ."

"Promise?" she whispered, giving him a shy look.

"Promise," he smiled, making his body obey.

He was going to keep his promise to her, but he also wanted to get his fill of being able to touch, hold, caress, and kiss her. He took one last, long look at her in the outfit, then carefully pulled her to him.

"Lock," he murmured against her neck, "do you know how fucking beautiful you are?"

She shook her head, tensing up a little bit, and he remembered what she'd said about that Luka fuck head. He cursed himself inwardly, gently nuzzling her, and fixed it.

"Lock. . .even in those loose jeans tonight, you were a jaw dropper. . ." he said gently. "Well, at least _my_ jaw dropped. . .Hell, it drops in _anything_ you wear. . ."

"Jackie. . ." she relaxed into him.

She squeaked quietly as he turned her around, wrapping his arms around her, but stayed perfectly calm. He quickly tended her neck, nibbling and sucking just where a shirt could hide the marks, and slowly backed them up to his bed. She jumped rather badly when he sat down, her on his lap, he whispered that she was fine, but she didn't really seem to believe him. He wanted her to feel and _know_ that she was safe, so he slid from beneath her.

"All right?" he asked lovingly.

"Th-that was. . .unexpected. . ." she whispered.

_The clothes are making her very nervous. . ._he realized.

"Lock, why don't I step out so you can put on something more comfy. . .Change into pajamas, k?"

Her silver eyes thanked him, a small smile on her pretty mouth, and he started to leave. He spun on a whim, kissing her, then left. Her light giggle made him feel _much_ better. He didn't want her feeling trapped or rushed with him, he _needed_ her to be at ease and understand that he wasn't like the boys before.

"Safe," she called gently.

He walked back in, slowly opening the door, and smirked. She was leaning back against his wall, a pair of his jammies on, and was gorgeous. She really _was_ a jaw dropper for him in anything she put on and he fucking _loved_ it.

"Better?" he snickered, crawling to her, and sitting on her legs. "This ok?"

"Fine," she grinned, totally relaxed.

"Good," he purred. "Now, where was I?"

"Somewhere around _here_," she smirked, kissing him.

Her hands played with his hair, running through it over and over, and he was practically purring. His own hands flirted with her sides, gently tickling her, and eventually landed on her waist. He nuzzled her jaw before nipping it, relishing the small noise he could pull from her, and slowly claimed her neck.

"Jackie. . ." she exhaled when he found that certain place just behind her ear.

"Mmmm?" he backed off. "You all right?"

"Perfect. . ." she smiled. "Ummm. . .Don't stop. . .please?"

"Sure?"

"Yeah, I'm _sure_," she laughed. "Trust me."

"Let me know if anything makes you uncomfortable or when you wanna stop. . ." he failed at hiding his eagerness.

"Right," she smirked, pulling him in for a kiss.

_Let's see if we can broaden the comfort zone a _tiny_ bit. . ._he thought to himself.

She gave a very pleased sigh as he found that spot behind her ear again, she kissed his neck in return, and he got braver, slipping one hand under the edge of her shirt. She shuddered, mirroring his hand on his own bare side, and he grinned.

_Be careful. . .Don't go too fast. . .This is just fine, Jackie. . ._he reminded.

"Hand goes _no_ further, Jack," she whispered firmly.

"That's fine. . ." he panted. "You have free roam. . ._Above_ the waist. . ."

"Jack, don't make me_ hurt_ you," she giggled, slapping his side.

"Mmmmm," he growled playfully, rubbing his hand on her side.

Her skin was like velvet beneath his hand, he just couldn't help letting his fingers dance all over the permitted area, and memorized her. She was slowly letting her hands travel over his bare torso, but she seemed to favor tracing his collar or caressing his sides, and he loved every single moment. He teased the small hollow on her throat, she squirmed under him, but it wasn't an uncomfortable squirm, so he kept with it.

"That _tickles!_" she hissed between giggles.

"Mmmmmm," he hummed, tracing it with his tongue gently. "Does it?"

Her violent shiver answered him, he smirked, moving up to her lips, and she pulled him closer by the nape of his neck. He moved to sit on her lap, so they were closer, and she smirked into his mouth.

"Still all right?" he whispered, putting their noses together.

"Yeah. . .Why?" she looked at him curiously.

"Just checking," he grinned.

"_You_ all right?" she murmured.

"Never better," he chuckled. "You_ sure_ you're all right?"

"Yeah. . .I was just checking. . ." she whispered.

"Mmmm," he trailed to her ear.

"Jackie?" she shifted.

"Shit, sorry. . ." he pulled back, feeling dumb.

"No. . .I. . .well. . .kinda. . .never mind. . ." she blushed.

"No, what's wrong?" he was concerned about her now.

"I just. . .well. . .oh, I can't say it. . .just forget it. . ." she whispered, very embarrassed.

"Now you've really got me worried," he looked her in the eyes. "What's going on?"

"_Iwannatrysomething_. . ." she mumbled.

_Oh boy!_ desire shrieked with glee. _Jack, tonight's you're lucky night!!_

"No," he said evenly.

"What?"

"No, I don't want you trying 'something'," he said. "I don't think _you_ really want to. . .and I'm not going to have you do it because you think it will make me _happy_ or whatever. . ."

_You're fucking crazy!_ desire bitched. _Here she is, offering you what you've been dying to have for so long, and you're saying NO?!_

"Oh my--Jack!" she laughed, shaking her head. "Figures. . ."

"What figures?" he was past confused.

"That you'd think with _that_ head," she gestured his hips. "I wasn't thinking _extreme_, you freak. . ."

"Then _what_?" he was still concerned.

"Literally. . .baby steps. . ." she put her hands on his hips, just on the pant line. "_This._"

His head fell in pure embarrassment, he felt his face burn, and she giggled lightly. Jack had, of course, thought she meant something _entirely_ different than her expanding her comfort zone with him.

"Boys," she snickered, hands teasing his sides. "I'm not _crazy_, Jackie boy."

"Sorry. . ." he mumbled. "You okay with _what_ you're doing?"

"Mmm hmm. . .Just _fine_. . ." she nuzzled him. "No rush for us, right?"

"_Absolutely_," he felt a lot better now.

"Jackie?" she nibbled her lip shyly.

"Hmmm?" he felt her ask for his hands, he laced them together.

"Could I stay in here tonight?" she wouldn't look at him.

"Maaayyyybbeee," he taunted.

"_Maybe?_"

"Maybe. . .if you . . ." he pretended to think really hard. "Kiss me."

"I think you need a _shower_, Jack," she teased, using their own little code for his 'issue'.

"Kiss first," he pouted. "Then I'll shower. . ."

"I can stay then?" she gave him her cute look.

"_Kiss_," he demanded in his best child impression.

Lock giggled quietly, rolling her eyes, and released one of his hands to pull him close. She gently eased him closer, meeting him halfway, and _finally_ kissed him. His body shocked him by going nuts, blood rushing south, and he realized that he was in pajama pants--harder to hide _issues_ in those.

_And you're on her damn lap!_ logic managed to yell. _Jack, this probably isn't the best idea right now. . ._

He reached over, pulling the blanket over his stupid lap, and rose off hers a little. Lock's laugh broke the kiss, she shut her eyes, and shooed him off.

"_Shower_," she commanded through her laugh. "_Now._"

"Yeah. . .Sorry. . ." he blushed, carefully climbing off of her lap.

"Just _go_. . .Don't worry about it. . .Not the _first_ time, right?" she was still laughing.

"Definitely not," he allowed himself a small laugh.

He went to the bathroom, starting the shower, and setting out a towel. He was stunned that he managed to_ not_ have this happen before, or that he wasn't hard all damn night from her teasing, and wondered _why_ it had been a simple kiss to set him off. He shook his head, slowly and carefully stepping out of his pants, then slid the boxers off his hips.

"_Shhiiiitttt,_" he whined as he stepped into the shower. "Fucking god. . ."

Again, it didn't take _much_ for him to take care of himself, a few slow movements and he was _gone_. He managed to avoid making any noise, remembering that Bobby had heard him up the night before, and washed up. He dried off, dressed, and went back to his room. Lock had claimed her side of the bed, snuggled in already, and fast asleep. He smiled, slipping in with her, and cuddled close.

"Mmmmm," she sighed, settling back into him. "Feel better?"

"Mmm hmm," he snickered. "Oh, by the way. . .My strike. . .you're not gonna like me very much."

"Figured. . ." she snickered. "Not tonight though, right?"

"Mmmm. . .No way. . .Sleep," he commanded gently, giving her neck a light kiss.

"Love you, Jackie boy," she whispered, close to being asleep again.

"Love you too, babe," he murmured, drifting off and wrapping closer to her.

**_YES!! COLLEGE IS DONE!! FUCK YES!! Sorry, just thought I'd announce it! I'm super stoked! That means I'll have all sorts of time to keep working on these!_**


	19. Bobby's New Rule

Chapter Nineteen

Lock woke up as the sun was starting to rise, she hadn't had a nightmare, but her mind wouldn't shut the hell up. She kept remembering how Jack's strong hand had warmed her side and stomach, how he stayed within his boundary, and her tummy swarmed with butterflies.

_I'm _still_ nervous. . ._she thought, watching him sleep. _I wish that feeling would go away. . ._

_That_ feeling_ is there for a reason,_ instinct growled.

_I know. . ._she sighed, gently brushing Jack's unruly sandy hair back. _But it's Jack. . .He won't hurt me. . ._

_Just don't go rushing into things with him. . ._her instinct murmured. _There's no need for that. . ._

_I'm--no,_ we're_ in no rush. . ._she smiled softly, settling against her boyfriend.

She fell back asleep quickly, Jack's strong arm curling around her, and his breath on her neck. She woke a little when he shifted and laced his hand over hers, he pulled himself closer, and she went back to a dreamless sleep.

Hours later, she felt someone slip from the bed, and rolled over. She was almost back to sleep when Jack kissed her neck, she made a small noise, and tried to shift away. He chuckled lightly, pulling her back to him, and started to pretty much make out with her neck.

"Jack!" she giggled, trying to push him off. "C'mon, lemme sleep!"

"Mmmm," he growled gently. "Nope, sorry. . .Bobby said time to get up. . ."

She whined when he buried his face in her neck, squirming from the tickle, and he smiled against her skin. He tightened his arm around her middle, successfully pinning her arms, and moved her shirt with his nose. A whimper escaped her throat as he sucked on her flesh, making a mark, and she tingled violently all over. His hand found it's way down her middle, she shuddered pleasantly, and lit on fire as he let his fingers tease just under the bottom of her shirt.

"_Fuck_. . .Jack. . ." she whined, backing into him. "I'm _up_. . ."

"Mmmm," he hummed, nibbling her ear. "God, I fucking _love_ waking up with you, Lock."

"Yeah?" she giggled, relieved when he settled down and just lay curled to her.

"Yeah," he exhaled, letting his hand slip under her shirt and stay there. "This all right?"

"If it _moves_ at all, you'll lose it," she said firmly. "But you're fine."

"Wish I could wake up like this _every_ day," he sighed, not moving his hand. "Really I do. . ."

"Bobby would have a heart attack," she snickered, wishing the _same_ thing. "And kill us _slowly._"

"Maybe he would," he breathed, nuzzling her. "Maybe he wouldn't."

"Pretty sure he _would_, Jackie boy," she laughed, glancing at him.

"Well, I can still _wish_, can't I?" he smirked, removing his hand and rolling her over.

"I _guess_ so," she teased, scrunching her nose.

_What _would_ it be like?_ she wondered, looking at him. _Waking up with him every morning like this. . ._

His eyes seemed extremely _green_ to her this morning, she wondered why hazel eyes always seemed to change color, and brushed his hair back. He smiled softly, propped over her, and suddenly locked lips with her. She squeaked quietly, allowing him his kiss, and he took his sweet time with it.

_Jesus Christ. . ._her mind sighed. _This is great. . ._

"Morning," he whispered after he was through.

"Morning," she murmured, still recovering.

"Jack!" Bobby hollered, making them jump. "She up yet?"

"Morning, Bobby!" she called, answering his question.

"Mornin', baby girl," he said loudly. "Hurry up, food's about done."

"All right," she said, gently shoving at Jack. "Off me, moose."

He pouted like a kid, making himself look _unbelievably_ irresistible, and she couldn't help but kiss him. He moaned softly, pulling her to him, and ran his hands in her hair.

"Holy fuck," he gasped, grinning. "What the hell was_ that_ for?"

"Bein' cute," she laughed, grabbing her outfit off the floor. "Good work."

"Jesus. . .Hey, uhh. . .leave that here," he gestured the clothes. "Bobby doesn't know you just slept in here all night. . .I'll take care of them later, k?"

"Oh. . .Yeah, sure. . ." she said, tossing them in the corner. "Hurry you ass up, Jackie."

_Shit! How am I gonna hide this from Bobby?_ she panicked. _He'll kill me. . ._

"Be down in a few," he said, fishing clean jeans from his dresser.

She nodded, mind freaking out on her, and went downstairs. She sucked in a deep breath, trying to relax, and saw Bobby in the kitchen.

"Hold up, Stray," he said, gently stopping her. "I wanna talk a minute."

_Oh fuck. . .I'm dead. . ._

She stopped, leaning on the counter, and stared at her feet. Her heart felt like it would erupt from her chest, tears wanted to well in her eyes, and she fought hard to stay still.

"I know you never went to your room last night," he said softly. "I'm not a _complete_ idiot."

"We didn't do _anything_, Bobby," she said with a shaking voice. "Honest. . ."

"Oh shit," he sighed. "C'mere, baby girl."

"Honest, Bobby," she whimpered, hugging him. "I--we--."

"Shhhh, sweetheart," he soothed. "I_ know_ you two didn't do nothing besides the usual cuddling and sleeping. . .I'm sorry I made it sound like I thought otherwise. . ."

She just started to cry, she didn't know why, but guessed it was from relief. Bobby held her tightly, rubbing her back, and he let her get herself slowed down.

"Are you mad?" she mumbled into his shirt.

"No. . .Absolutely _not, _Stray," he said, making her look at him. "Just. . .a tad overprotective of you still. . .I'm _not_ mad or even upset with _either_ of you, but I really would appreciate that if you're plannin' on staying the whole night with him, I get _told_ first. . ."

"What?" she couldn't believe what he was saying.

_He's gotta be joking. . .There's no way!_

"Look, I figure you two know each other well enough and you trust him enough to_ behave_. . ." he let out a breath. "So, if you wanna stay a night with him, tell me in advance. . .I trust you both, Stray. . .'Sides, I know how much that fairy loves waking up with you. . .every time he does, he's all smiley the whole day. . ."

"You're messing with me, right?" she snorted. "This is some sorta joke. . ._has_ to be. . ."

"No, I'm not messing with you, Lock," blue eyes didn't lie. "I trust you to make the right choices and I know he loves you to death, and he'll never jeopardize that. . .So, tell me the next time you two wanna have a little slumber party in his room. . .Promise?"

"I promise, Bobby," she muttered.

"All right," he smiled warmly. "_Love you_, baby girl."

"Love you too, Bobby," she felt somewhat better. "Ummm. . .can _you_ be--."

"_I'll_ talk to Cracker Jack, don't sweat it," he kissed her forehead. "C'mon, food's done."

They sat and ate breakfast in silence, her feeling weird about his little talk, and Jack totally_ oblivious_ to it. Afterwards, she went to her room and changed, then called Cooper, to explain the rules of the battle.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Bobby thought about talking to Lock again, but the girl had thrown herself into working on stuff for the battle, so he left it alone. When he had realized that she had been terrified while he was talking to her, he had bitched himself out pretty well, and made sure to fix things with her. He had _guessed _that she had slept in his brother's room, but wasn't sure until Ma told him in the morning, and agreed to talk to them.

_Might as well get this over with. . ._he sighed, trudging up to Jack's room.

He leaned on the doorframe, watching his brother _finally_ clean his room, and shook his head. Jack had his stereo turned way up, singing to the music, and was unaware he had an audience. Bobby waited for the brief silence when the songs switched, then clapped and whistled loudly, scaring his brother to death.

"Fuck!" he yelped, spinning. "God dammit, Bobby!"

He ducked the dirty shirt his brother flung at him, chuckling, and motioned for Jack to kill the music. Jack sneered at him, hitting the power button, and sat on his dresser, now that the top was _visible_.

"What?" he grumbled.

"Gotta talk to you, Apple Jacks," he said, sitting on the bed. "Drop your attitude."

"Talk about what?" he asked, slowly losing his mood.

"Last night. . .You and Stray," he said gently.

"B-Bobby, we d-didn't do anything!" he stuttered, blushing. "I swear to God!"

"Chill, Jack!" he laughed a little. "If I had even_ thought_ that you two were messin' around more than usual, don't you think I woulda come in here _last night?_"

"Oh. . ." he blushed a deeper red.

"All right, here's the deal," he leaned forward. "I_ know_ she stayed in here last night, I _know_ you guys prolly made out and then went to sleep. . .I also know she trusts you and I trust you. . ."

"Get to the point, Bobby," his brother grumbled.

"Fine," he laughed. "Jack, how much do you love waking up next to her?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" he gave him an untrusting look.

"Answer the question, Jack."

"In all honesty. . ." he sighed, embarrassed. "I wish it could happen everyday. . .or at least more than it does. . ."

"What would you say if I told you that your wish just came true?" he grinned.

"To quit yanking me and get out," he hopped off his dresser. "Don't mess with me like that."

"Jack, if she comes to me and says, 'Hey Bobby, I'm gonna stay in Jack's room tonight,' know what I'm gonna say?" he drew out his torture.

"You'll tell her to get her ass to her own room," he said darkly. "Why are you messing with me?"

"No, I'd tell her, 'K, baby girl. Thanks for tellin' me in advance,'" he chuckled. "If she wants to stay in here, she can--as long as _I'm_ told."

"Are you being serious?" Jack eyed him.

"Deadly serious," he said. "But I sorta don't want it becoming an every night thing too quick, a'ight?"

"Uhh. . .Sure. . ." he said, like he still didn't believe him.

"Jack, I'm not lying to you!"

"Really?"

"_Really_," he said, looking in his eyes. "You two got enough sense to make the proper choices. . .But I'll still check on ya in the night, just 'cuz that's how I am."

"So, if she wanted to stay in here_ tonight_, she could?" he sounded unsure still. "As long as she told _you _in advance?"

"Yep," he nodded, smiling. "But if she _doesn't_ tell me and stays in here, I'll think somethin's up and you'll _both_ be in serious trouble. . ._Unless_ it's cuz she had a nightmare, got me?"

"Holy shit," he laughed, running his hands in his hair. "Oh my friggin' god!"

"So, Cracker Jack," he said, patting his brother's shoulder, "finally believe me?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "I swear that this won't become a nightly thing too fast and that she'll tell you in _advance_."

"That's all I ask," he chuckled. "You're welcome, fairy."

"Yeah, thanks!"

"_Finish _cleanin' this death trap," he said, leaving.

He smiled, shaking his head, and went downstairs. Dorian and Lock were in the kitchen, he accidentally walked in, and immediately apologized.

"Frick, sorry," he said, turning to leave. "Had no clue you were here, Doc."

"That's all right, Bobby," he laughed. "We're just finishing up anyway. . .Mind if I have a word with you?"

"Uhhh. . .Sure. . ." he mumbled.

"See ya around, Dorian," Lock said, nudging Bobby as she walked by and flashed him a grin.

"Until next time, Lock," he laughed.

"So. . ." Bobby sat down, a lot nervous.

"Relax, Bobby," Dorian chuckled. "I'm not _your_ shrink. . .I just wanted to ask you some stuff."

"Right," he said, relieved. "Shoot."

"First off. . .How's _she_ doing?"

"She's doin' pretty well. . .Seems like her nightmares are getting worse for her. . ." he muttered. "But she's actually opening up to us. . ."

"Wow, that's great!" he smiled. "Well, not that her nightmares are getting worse, but that she's actually talking about it. . .Now. . .This band battle. . .I'd like to go watch her, but without her knowing. . ."

"Yeah?" he wondered _why_.

"Yes, I think that if I see how she acts on stage, I'll have another piece of the Lock Puzzle and hopefully understand her mind a little better."

_DUH! Friggin dorkwad!_ he scolded.

"I can help you with that," he smirked. "You're in for one hell of a show, Doc."

"Great," he clapped his hands. "That's all I wanted to know, Bobby. Thanks for your time."

"Hey, no problem, Doc," he said, shaking his hand. "See you later."

"Bye, Bobby," he said and left.

He grabbed a beer, took a long swig, and decided to see how Stray was. He went to her room, peeking in the open door, and got waved in. He saw her working on a pair of black jeans with her knife, putting little tears in them, and sat on her bed carefully.

"Show clothes," she said, seeing his look. "Chill out."

"Ahh," he nodded, taking another drink. "Just so ya know, I talked to Jack. . ."

"Oh. . ." she leaned over her work, hair obscuring her face. "Bobby?"

"Yeah?" he smirked, already guessing where this was going.

"Umm. . .Think that tonight. . .I could. . ." she was really shy.

"Stray, you can go ahead and sleep in his room tonight," he saved her. "If that's what you were askin'."

"Yeah, it was," she laughed nervously. "Thanks, Bobby."

"Thanks for lettin' me know, sweetheart," he snickered, kissing her head. "Careful with that knife. . .Have fun with your show clothes. . ."

"I will, don't worry," she giggled.

He downed his beer as he went back upstairs, planning on watching some TV and catching a nap.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack had _finally_ finished cleaning his room at seven, it took him four hours, but he could actually_ see _his floor now. Lock had absorbed herself in the battle, creating a hefty list of songs, and worked on making some of her own show clothes. He had listened as she explained the rules, found them fair, and made the call to Blaine. Now, he was going over how to get her back for sure.

_I'll stay well within the zone. . ._he told himself. _But she will pay dearly for this. . .And I think it'd be best to wait until after the battle, that way I have more time to plan my revenge. . ._

He smiled evilly to himself, excited to get her back, and got some pajamas out of his dressed. He checked his clock, yawning a little, and saw it was close to midnight.

_Jesus. . .Where'd the day go?_ he thought.

He figured he'd hit the shower and go to bed, Lock was talking about starting to rehearse in the morning, and he'd need the energy. He passed Bobby in the hall, told him good night, and went to his shower. He let the hot water run all over him, scrubbed up, rinsed, and figured he'd better play it safe, taking some personal time.

_Just in case she ends up with me tonight. . ._he thought, drying off. _Really don't need to wake up, have her there, and all that bull. . ._

He rubbed the towel over his hair, then shook his head like a dog, and pulled on his pajama pants. He combed his hair, then ran his fingers through it--he hated his hair when it lay flat--and tossed the towel and other dirty clothes into the hamper. He was walking to his room, preoccupied with tying his pants up, and realized he wasn't alone.

"Lock!?" he asked, spinning. "What are you _doing_ in here?"

"Sleeping," she smirked, sitting in the middle of his bed. "Already told Bobby. . ."

"_Oh,_" he grinned, thrilled. "Well, that's fucking great!"

"Easy boy!" she giggled as he tackled her playfully. "Or Bobby will end up _not_ letting us do this anymore."

"Aww, we'll be fine," he said, gently kissing her neck over and over.

"Shit! Jackie. . ." she whined, squirming under him. "C'mon, you friggin' moose!"

"Better be _quiet_ or Bobby'll hear us and make you leave," he taunted, finding the place behind her ear. "And no, this _ain't_ my strike."

"You fucker!" she hissed, slapping his shoulder. "Get your ass off me, especially if this _isn't _your damn strike!"

"Spoil all my fun," he pouted, making his lip quiver.

_Come on. . .I just wanna a little make out time!_ his body whined.

"Quit poutin', Jackie," she said somewhat firmly, slipping from the bed.

"Why should I?" he pouted more. "You're not bein' _any_ fun. . ."

"You best have that pout _gone_ when I get back," she warned, leaving to get ready for bed. "Or else."

"Or else _what_?" he stuck his tongue out.

"You'll _see_ if you don't listen," she called from the hallway.

He flopped back on his bed, then rolled to his side, and covered up. He quit pouting, figuring it wouldn't do him any good anyway, and let his eyes close. Five minutes later, he heard Lock come back and she clicked the light off.

"Done pouting?" she asked, crawling into bed.

"Yeah. . ." he sighed. "Why?"

"Cuz. . ." she said, rolling him over. "You're impossible to say no to when you pout and _mean_ it."

"That right?" he asked smugly, storing that bit of information.

"Mmm hmm," she smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him.

His eyes closed as her lips found his, his body tingling everywhere, and his hands found their way into her hair. He leaned up a little, wanting as much of her that he could get, and she broke the kiss. Before he could whine about it, she kissed his jaw, making him sigh happily.

_How the fuck did I ever get so lucky?_ he wondered, gently kissing her neck.

"There," she snickered, hiding her face in his neck, "_that's_ why I told you to quit poutin'."

"Mmmm," he hummed, pulling the blanket over her. "What would have happened if I didn't stop?"

"We woulda just gone to sleep," she said, her hand resting on his middle.

"Hell, I'm happy I listened," he chuckled, pulling her to his chest. "And I can't fucking wait to wake up. . ."

"Gotta go to sleep _first_, Jackie boy," she giggled, settling into him.

"I know," he sighed, running a hand through her hair.

She turned, looking at him, and he smirked. Lock gave his collar a gentle kiss, then curled against him, and yawned. He snickered, yawning himself, and let his hand sit on the small of her back. She rubbed his stomach like one would a cat's, he purred like a cat, and she giggled, doing it even more.

"You're like a _kitty_," she giggled cutely, causing him to make the purring sound louder.

"Only for you," he purred. "God, that feels good. . ."

"I wonder. . ." she murmured, looking at him.

"What?"

She gently scratched behind his ear, his eyes rolled back and closed, and he leaned into her hand. She laughed quietly, giving him a soft kiss, and scratched a little more.

"_Fuck_," he moaned, "guess I am a cat. . ."

"I'd say," she said, slowly stopping with the scratching. "Feel nice?"

"You have no idea," he breathed. "Thought I died and was in heaven."

"Good to know," she smirked, resting her head on his chest. "Love you, Jackie."

"Love you too, Lock," he sighed. "See you in the morning, beautiful. . ."

The last word slipped out on accident, she flinched a little and looked at him. Silver eyes shimmered in the dark, he felt horrible for what the simple word brought up for her, and went to take it back, but she interrupted.

"Don't," she put her hand to his lips. "Don't you _dare_ take it back. . .you said it cuz you _meant_ it, right?"

He nodded, gently kissing her fingers, and she looked at him. The way she was gazing at him made him feel funny, like he had to do something, and he carefully pulled her hand from his mouth.

"Lock," he murmured, caressing her cheek, "you _are_ very beautiful. . .Hell, you're the most stunning person I've ever seen. . .I'm _not_ Luka. . .I will _not_ do what he did to you, or any of the others. . ._ever_."

"I know," she whispered. "I _trust_ you, Jack. . .which is more than I give most. . .Truth is. . .I _like _hearing you say it. . ."

"Beautiful?" he asked gently. "You like me calling you that?"

"Mmm hmm," she was going shy on him, messing with his necklace. "Makes me feel special. . ."

"You _are_ special, my little beauty," he said softly.

"_Jackie_," she breathed, burying her face in his neck.

"Lock, you're too friggin' cute when you're shy," he snickered, rubbing her back. "Know that?"

"Stop it," she giggled, hiding even more.

"Stop _what?_" he played innocent. "Embarrassin' you?"

"Yes, you jerk!" she gently slapped his side.

He laughed at her shyness, hugging her to him, and quit picking on her. She nuzzled his neck, sinking into his embrace, and relaxed.

"Love you, handsome," she sighed.

"Love you too, beautiful," he whispered. "Can I wake you up in the morning?"

"If you're up first," she yawned. "Which I'm sure you will be. . ."

"Most likely. . .Night, Lock," he covered a yawn.

"Night, Jackie," she sounded almost asleep.

He hummed softly in his chest, her hand twitched on his stomach, and he laced their fingers together. She was already out, head finding its way to his chest, and he smirked, slipping into sleep himself.


	20. Jack and Ice

Chapter Twenty

Jack woke up at seven thirty, Lock was snuggled up against him, and he grinned. Her face was buried in his chest, her hand on his hip, and her feet tucked between his own. He wanted to stay like this with her forever, he felt so perfect when with her, and stayed a few more minutes.

_All right,_ he sighed, _time to get my ass up. . ._

He carefully slid from the bed, seeing Lock immediately curl up in his spot, and snickered. He went to get his shower, tried to be quiet, but ended up singing "Girl On the Moon" by Foreigner. He dried off, brushed his teeth, yanked on pajama pants, and went to his room. Lock had stolen his spot, one arm under the pillow, the other wrapped over it, and the blanket was down around her middle. He grinned, slowly crawling to the other side of her, and wrapped himself to her.

"Lock," he murmured, brushing hair from her face. "Lock, time to wake up, _my_ little radiant girl."

She stirred a little, hiding her face in the pillow, and he pulled her back to him. She rolled over, nuzzling into his chest, and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"C'mon, beautiful, wake up," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Nnn," she growled lightly, shaking her head. "Don't wanna. . ."

"You don't have to _get _up," he chuckled, running a hand up her side. "Just _wake_ up."

"Mmmm. . ." she mumbled. "What time is it?"

"Uhhhh. . ." he leaned up to check his clock. "Eight twenty."

She yawned, stretching, her shirt lifting up just a tad, and he could see her skin that he had been touching last night. Unable to resist the temptation, Jack gently let a finger trace her exposed side, and then ran his whole hand on her side. She silenced a cute squeak, but let him caress the two inches of exposed skin.

"Tickles," she squirmed after a while. "Jack. . .I _mean_ it!"

"I know," he laughed, letting his fingers dance all over. "That's _why_ I do it. . ."

She laughed, putting her hand over her mouth to prevent waking anyone else, and he grinned evilly. Without warning, he laced his hands in hers, and shimmied down to her middle. She looked at him with curiosity, head cocked to one side, and he released one hand to slide her shirt up a little more.

"Is this all right?" he asked gently.

"What in the world are you _doing_, Jackie?" she asked, nodding.

"_This_," he smiled, pressing his lips to her side.

"Whoa!" she squeaked, yanking her shirt back down. "That tickles like fucking mad!"

"Oops," he blushed, feeling bad about what he did.

"No, it's all right. . .Just _way_ too fucking ticklish," she smiled sweetly. "And I think I prefer your lips _up here_," she pulled him up to her.

"Ahhh," he nodded. "I see. . .I think I can handle that."

He kissed her slowly, letting _her_ explore _his_ mouth, and she traced _every_ inch. He tingled like crazy when he thought of how comfortable she'd managed to get with him and slowly broke the kiss--only to have them bring it to life once more. _She_ started it this time, going slower than he ever could, and put as much passion into it as she could, making his head spin.

"Jesus, you're getting good at that," he panted, resting his head on hers.

"Well. . .I have a good _teacher_, Jack," she whispered, going shy as usual. "An extremely patient one. . ."

"Mmm. . .We're in _no_ rush at all. . .Especially if one friggin' kiss from you makes me feel drunk," he nuzzled her neck.

"I really do that?" she asked softly, still shy.

"Bet your ass you do," he grinned. "I'm shocked I never wake up with a hangover from you, beautiful."

"Oh. . ." she looked up at him. "Morning, handsome."

"Morning, my pretty Lock," he smiled, kissing her nose.

"Hey, you two," Bobby muttered groggily. "Sleep well?"

"Yep," they said together.

"All right, that's good to hear. . ." he yawned. "Don't spend too much longer in bed. . .And you're on your own for breakfast today, Bobby's lazy. . ."

"K, Bobby," he laughed.

His brother stretched, then stumbled off, and he looked at Lock. She seemed to be thinking over how Bobby was acting lately, then gave him a lost look.

"Usually we have a time limit. . ." she muttered.

"He's trying to let go. . .Let me grow up without him hovering over my shoulder. . ." he said. "You know, let me make my own choices. . ."

"You're grown up," she giggled. "For the most part. . ."

"One more remark like that," he growled playfully, sitting on her. "And you'll be toast. . ."

"What?" she pouted cutely. "I thought it was a _compliment_, you big baby. . ."

"Yep, toast," he growled, pinning her wrists with one hand.

"Jack!" she shrieked with laughter as he tickled her sides.

Somehow his tickle attack ended up reversed, with Lock pinning him, his hands stuck under his back, and her hands mercilessly working over his sides. He flailed a bit, eventually getting free, and pulled her to him, slowly settling down.

"Know what?" she asked after they caught their breath.

"No, _what?_" he smirked, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"For two nights in a row. . .No nightmares and no monsters at all. . ." she said, putting her ear over his heart, listening to its steady beat.

"Am I a good guard dog then?" he smiled, playing with her hair.

"More like guard kitty," she snickered, rubbing his stomach.

He curled his toes in bliss, purring like a cat for her, and she laughed softly. What it was about having his stomach rubbed or behind his ears scratched, he didn't know, but he was loving it. His body had a slight twinge when she gave his chest a shy kiss, he made it behave, and hugged her close.

"Man. . .much as I wish. . .Tonight, you gotta sleep in your own room. . .Bobby doesn't want this to be an every night thing too soon. . ." he sighed.

"Oh. . ." she muttered sullenly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he looked at her.

"Well. . .for the first time in a long time, I've had two nights of decent sleep. . ." she mumbled. "I'm scared that I'll sleep like shit, nightmares and stuff. . ."

"Hmm. . .I have an idea."

"What's that?" she looked at him hopefully.

"Every night you're not in here with me, I give you the shirt I wore all day to sleep in. . .Didn't you tell me before that my cologne and my smell comfort you?"

"Yeah," she blushed. "Think it'll work?"

"Hell yeah it will. . .Pick out what shirt you want for tonight," he nodded to the dresser.

"I don't care. . ." she smiled. "Long as it smells like you."

"We gotta deal then?" he kissed her cheek.

"Yup," she toyed with his ring on her finger.

"Cool. . ." he stretched. "Now, I gotta change, so scat."

"Right. . .member we're gonna start going over songs today. . ." she said, getting out of bed.

"Yep. . ." he yawned. "_HEY!_"

She jumped and spun, looking at him nervously.

"I love you," he grinned.

"You ass, you made me think I did something _wrong_. . ." she laughed. "I love you too. . ."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Lock called the guys and told them to come to the house, so they could pick out songs and compile a list. When they showed up, she got a surprise. Blaine had put pink in his hair now, along with the purple, and it looked pretty good on him. Cooper had cut his hair himself, he looked like an emo pixie now, but she admitted that it was cute. Conner was the only one of the guys to not change anything about his appearance, aside from a new hair style.

"So, hun, let's see this list you have," Blaine said, smiling.

She handed him the list, watching his jaw fall, and he read it over carefully, with the other two reading it over his shoulder. Jack snickered, slipping an arm around her middle, and toyed with her belt loops. About halfway through the list, Blaine shook his head, and looked at her unbelievingly.

"Are you tellin' me that you know _all_ these songs by heart?" he asked.

"For the most part," she grinned at him. "Some I'm a tad shaky on, but I'd remember them quick enough. . ."

"And most of them I already know how to play," Jack said. "Which is good, cuz no one will have to fucking teach me. . .It'll save us precious time. . ."

"But we need a solid list of songs to learn before we even start. . ." she smiled. "So have at it, you guys. . .Pick away. . .I'm good with whatever you choose."

She vanished while they picked songs, working on her show outfit, and hummed to herself. Lock figured that they'd most likely pick the stuff they already knew, to cut down on rehearsal time, and was comfortable with it. They only had two weeks to prepare for an all night battle, so the more comfortable they were with the sets, the better. Half an hour later, the guys bounded down to her room, waving the list they made.

"We chose the songs we knew," Coop grinned. "Figured it'd make life easier. . ."

"Hmm. . ." she nodded, looking over the list. "There's one that I wanted to do. . .For the open mic thing. . ."

She jotted it down and looked over the songs, they had _over_ twelve in all, which was plenty for an all night show, and smiled. They agreed that going over each song at least once today was good enough and got started.

Hours later, Lock could see how exhausted poor Jack was, and laughed at him. The guys had just gone home, she was back to working on her pants, and he glared at her from where he collapsed on her bed.

"What?" she asked innocently, using purple splatter fabric paint on her jeans.

"You are a slave driver," he whined loudly. "I've never worked so hard in all my life. . ."

"Quit bitchin'," she giggled. "We've gotta be ready for the show. . .Besides, you get tomorrow off."

"Not really," he rolled to his back, lacing his hands behind his head. "I've gotta start working on an outfit of my own."

"Thought you didn't want to get all dressed up," she teased, observing her work.

"For _this_," he yawned. "I will."

_Why do I not like his tone?_ she wondered, setting her jeans somewhere to dry.

"You think you'll need help?" she asked casually, looking for a shirt to work on.

"Nope, I've already got an idea," he said, a hint of _pure evil_ in his deep voice.

She found an old shirt with the rib cage on the front and back, cheering silently. She tossed it on her bed, then looked for blood-red fabric paint, and found it. She set the shirt on the bed, making it lay flat, and saw Jack watching her intently. She stuck her tongue out at him, then started drawing a heart on the left side of the shirt, being sure to make it look like it was inside the ribs, filled it in, and made it look like there was blood pouring down the chest.

"Geez," Jack teased, "and you say _I'm_ the Goth one of us?"

"Yup," she said, hanging the shirt up to dry. "I'm the _freak._"

"One hell of a _cute_ freak," he chuckled.

She tingled when he said 'cute', almost wanting to hug herself, but remained calm. He'd been doing that all day, calling her a range of special names, from simple to really elegant, but her favorite one to hear was still _beautiful_. When she turned and looked at him, he was sprawled on his stomach, stealing most of her bed, and she shook her head.

_Fucking moose. . ._she thought, watching him snuggle into her pillow.

"Don't you fall asleep," she warned, gently shoving him.

"I'm not," he mumbled, settling into her bed even more.

"Better not," she growled, darting upstairs for a shower.

After she dried off, she inspected the marks Jack had claimed her body with, happy he put them where she could easily hide them, and yanked a shirt on. She draped the towel over her shoulders, flipping her hair over it, and stole pajama pants from Jack's room, changing quickly. When she went to her room, Jack was still snuggled in her bed, but had managed to weasel his way under her blanket and strip his shirt.

"That bastard," she growled to herself. "I told him _not_ to fall asleep."

She grabbed his shirt, slipping into the stairwell to change into it, and sighed as his smell surrounded her. She figured that she should get him up and send him to his own damn room before Bobby got involved.

"Jackie," she said, nudging him. "Get your moose ass up and go to your _own_ room. . ."

"Go 'way," he mumbled, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Jack!" she said firmly, ripping the blanket from him.

"No," he growled, being difficult.

"Jack Mercer, if you don't wake up and get to your own room," she warned darkly, "I'll get ice. . ."

He growled again, snuggling into her pillow, and she smirked evilly. She shook him once more, he refused to move, and she darted upstairs. She grabbed a plastic cup, put some ice in it, and noticed Bobby staring at her.

"Jack won't wake up," she smiled. "He's had his warning. . ."

"Hold up," he laughed. "This I gotta see!"

She waited for him to finish his beer, grinning evilly, and he smirked just as evilly. He went down first, staying quiet, and she followed, eager to get Jack.

"Man, we've never done this to him, Stray," Bobby smiled. "And we've done some _mean_ shit to him. . ."

"Mmmmm," she nodded, tugging the blanket down to expose his bare back. "Jack, last chance. . ."

"Fuck you," he grumbled.

"Fine," she growled, finding the biggest ice cube.

She set the cup on her nightstand, then sat next to her boyfriend on the bed, and saw Bobby watching closely. She squeezed the ice, letting it melt a little, and it dripped on his arm. He shifted a little, but remained sleeping, so she went for it. Holding the ice carefully between her fingers, she put the ice on his warm skin, starting with the back of his neck, and drug it down. About the time she was past his shoulder blades, he woke up.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" he yelped, scrambling away from her. "What the _hell_, Lock?!"

"Dude, she _tried _waking you up," Bobby laughed loudly. "You told her to fuck off. . .She even _warned_ you!"

"Told you not to fall asleep, Jackie," she said casually, putting the ice back in the cup. "You're lucky I didn't just dump the whole cup down your pants."

"God damned psycho!" he growled, smirking a little.

"Maybe next time you'll fucking_ listen_," she shot back.

"Well, interesting as that was, I'm hittin' the hay," Bobby yawned. "It's late. . .Lock, in your own room tonight, sweetheart."

"I know," she smiled. "Night, Bobby. Love you."

"Night. . .Love you, baby girl," he said, heading upstairs. "Jack, you're sleeping in your own damn room too. . ."

"Yeah, yeah," he waved his brother off. "I'll be up shortly."

Lock went about making her bed back up, feeling Jack watch her, and grabbed the cup of ice. She took it upstairs, dumped it out, and went back to her room. Jack was sitting at the edge of her bed, waiting for her apparently, and she gave him a look.

"You." he pointed. "Here._ Now_."

"Why should I listen to _you?_" she growled, her defenses shooting up as a memory tried to rush her.

"Cuz I wanna kiss," he pouted. "_Pwease?_"

She laughed, the memory never getting a chance to hurt her, and sat on his lap. She gently traced his collar tattoos, resting her head on his, and watched her fingers outline his stars. He shivered, his hands going to her sides, and sighed loudly. She giggled, letting her hands travel up, and scratched behind both of his ears. Jack moaned quietly, eyes closing and made the purring noise she fell in love with.

"God, I love when you do that," he sighed.

"So I_ hear_," she snickered, gradually letting up.

_Wow. . .I've really gotten relaxed with him. . ._

"Come here," he whispered, guiding her to his mouth.

He got his good night kiss, diving into her mouth eagerly, and she had to slow him down some. He got her hint, slowing way down, and gave her a turn with the control.

"Mmmm," he hummed. "Love you, gorgeous."

"Love you too, handsome moose," she smirked, ruffling his hair.

"No nightmares, no monsters. . .Deal?" he murmured.

"Deal," she said, giving him a brief kiss.

"Wake me up in the morning?" he asked gently.

"Sure thing," she smiled.

He actually _tucked_ her in, kissing her nose before he left, and clicked her light off. She yawned, snuggling into his shirt, and fell asleep quickly. Jack's idea worked wonderfully, no monsters terrorized her, and she slept like she would have, had she been with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Bobby opened his eyes, he knew that a gut feeling was what woke him, and checked the clock. Three thirty in the morning. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and listened to the sounds of the house.

_Is it Stray?_ he wondered, walking into the hall.

"No! Stop, please. . .I'll be a _good_ boy," Jack's voice floated to his ears.

He went to his baby brother's room quickly, seeing him panting, and turning in his sleep. Jack's sandy hair was plastered to his forehead, his whole body covered in sweat, and he kept pleading with a phantom.

"I'll be a _good_ boy, honest. . ." he whimpered.

Bobby opened the window, then tried to wake Jack up. His brother cowered when he gently touched his arm, begging and promising, but didn't wake up.

"Apple Jacks," he said firmly, shaking him a little.

Hazel eyes flew open, Jack was disoriented, and he scrambled away from Bobby, huddling in the corner on his bed. His brother cried out, cringing, when Bobby so much as brushed his arm, closing his eyes, and making himself as small as possible.

"Jackie," he murmured, trying to bring his brother back to his senses.

"NO! Please!" he sobbed, looking around, confused. "Please. . .don't. . ."

"Apple Jacks!" he said sternly. "It's _Bobby!_ You're_ home_, fairy. . .you're all right now. . ."

His hazel eyes came into focus, he slumped against the wall, and started trembling. Bobby sat next to him, rubbing his back, and Jack eventually got calmed down.

"Too hot, Jackie," he said, noting his brother's _burning_ skin.

"Yeah. . .I always have nightmares when I get too hot. . ." he nodded. "Jesus, it was bad. . ."

"C'mere, man," he pulled his brother into a much needed hug.

"Bobby?" Jack whispered.

"Wanna talk about it, Apple Jacks?" he asked gently.

"Yeah. . .Fuck, I need a smoke though. . ." he sighed.

"Roof then," he said, grabbing Jack's cigarettes and lighter off his nightstand.

Jack slipped a hoodie on, left it unzipped, and crawled onto the roof. Bobby followed, lighting up a smoke, and passed it to Jackie. He lit one for himself, reveling in the taste, and waited patiently for Jack to speak.

"I was seven. . ." he mumbled, blowing out a jet of smoke. "It was right before I came here. . .They literally treated us like _dogs_, man. . .Locked us up in kennels, made us wear fucking collars. . ."

"Fuck, Jackie. . ." he murmured, rubbing his back reassuringly.

"They. . .uhhh. . . 'Trained' us to be _good_ kids. . .Beat the hell out of us otherwise. . .We did as we were _told_, no questions asked," he took a slow hit. "God, the shit they made me do. . ."

"Don't gotta tell me, Apple Jacks," he whispered. "Not if you don't want. . ."

"Believe me, I don't want to. . ." he muttered. "They'd even lead us around the house and yard with leashes. . .They'd hit us where no one else would see. . .Threaten us with _worse_ if we ever told. . ."

"Yeah. . .Well, that shit's _done_," he said firmly. "You're a motherfucking _Mercer_ now, you got a _real_ family that loves your fairy ass, and even a _girl_. . ."

Jack shot him his trademark Jackie grin, Bobby tossed his smoke, and messed up his brother's hair. Jack laughed, shoving him playfully, and finished his smoke, then yawned loudly.

"C'mon, back to bed, fairy," he said, crawling back inside. "I'll leave this open so you don't get too hot, K?"

"Yeah. . .Oh, Lock's gonna wake me up in the morning. . .well, _later_ this morning. . All right?" Jack was already back in bed.

"Sure," he nodded. "Love ya, bitch."

"Love you too, fuck face," he snickered.

Bobby pulled the door almost closed, then decided to check on Stray. He crept down to her room, peeking in, and chuckled to himself. She was cuddled up with 'Smiths', Jack's blanket that he'd given her was tangled around her legs, and she was wearing the shirt that his brother had been in all day. He snuck over, carefully fixing the blanket, and gently kissed her cheek.

"Sweet dreams, baby girl," he whispered.

She murmured in her sleep, snuggling into the stuffed blood hound, then settling into the blanket, and he grinned. He kissed her cheek one last time, went back upstairs, made sure Jackie was all right (he was), and finally got his ass back to bed.

**_Fluff, I know…..cuteness and stuff…..Can't help it……Just a warning: the band battle may take up a few chapters….there's a LOT of songs I have….plus Jackie boy's strike…..lots of fun coming up, brace yourselves! Haha! Leave me reviews, I LIVE for them! (seriously)_**


	21. A Dream, A Strike, and Start of a Battle

Chapter Twenty-One

For the next two weeks, Jack worked his ass off getting ready for the show. He was slowly putting together his strike against Lock, planning on doing what she had done, and even had an outfit put together. It was the night before the bit battle and he was both nervous and stressed out, never good in a teen guy.

He busied himself with working out, trying to calm his nerves and get rid of his stress, and it was working--a _little_. He looked up from his push ups when he felt stared at, saw Lock leaning on his doorframe, admiring how he moved, and grinned, going back to his work. She laughed lightly, stepping around him, and took his shirt off the bed, snapping him with it as she left. She'd only stayed in his room a couple more times since Bobby decided to lighten up, but really loved the shirt deal, and he loved to see her walking around in _his_ clothes.

Done with his workout, only semi-relieved of his stress, he stood and stretched very slowly. When he heard Lock in the hall, he darted out after her, catching her around the middle, and she silenced a yelp. He chuckled, turning her around, and she glared at him.

"Ass," she growled lightly.

"Just wanted to catch you 'fore bed," he smiled.

"Uh-huh," she rolled her eyes.

He pulled her closer, arms around her waist, and left minimal space between them. Silver eyes rolled again, Lock shook her head, and had a light blush on her. He grinned, swaying gently with her, and made quick work of her jaw.

"Jesus, Jack," Bobby groaned. "Do you gotta do _that_ in the _hall_?"

"Yep," he said, never faltering on Lock's jaw.

Bobby growled at him, vanishing to the shower, and Lock slapped his bare side really hard.

"OW!" he laughed. "What's that for?"

"Don't _even_ play dumb, Jack," she warned. "I _should _kick your ass."

"But you won't," he smirked, pulling closer yet.

"Don't _tempt_ me, Jackie," she growled.

He hummed, kissing her, and ended up backing her to the wall. She jumped when she hit the wall, blushing and chewed her lip in embarrassment, making his body light on fire.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, putting some space between them.

_Shit. . .Bobby's in the damn shower. . .What am I gonna do about this?_

"Night, Jackie boy," she whispered, kissing him gently.

"Night, beautiful," he breathed. "Love you. . ."

"Love you too, moose," she smiled forgivingly. "Rest up. . .Tomorrow, you're a slave again."

"Mmm," he grinned, body still fired up. "Can't wait. . ."

She giggled in her cute way, going to her room, and he watched her walk off, only torturing himself further. As soon as she was out of sight, he slumped forward on the wall, trying desperately to slow his body down, and failing horribly. He growled to himself, glaring down, and stalked _carefully_ to his room, _locking_ his door.

_God, I hate being a dude. . ._he whined internally.

_Know what's worse?_ desire chirped.

_No. . ._he growled, turning his stereo on.

_Well. . ._it teased. _The fact that Bobby uses _all_ the _hot_ water when he showers. . ._

_FUCK ME!_ he groaned, collapsing back on his bed.

_Not gonna happen, Jack,_ desire laughed. _Have fun trying to sleep with a raging hard on. . ._

He ran his hands in his hair roughly, wishing that he'd never kissed Lock how he had, and hissed at his shift. He prayed that his flaming passion would die down on it's own, he needed some sleep tonight, and made his body relax. Gently, he draped his blanket over his waist, moaning at even the slightest bit of pressure, and clenched his fists.

_Good fucking God!_ he winced. _I'm really gonna have to be careful tomorrow. . ._This_ can't happen. . ._

Eventually, he fell into a rough sleep and an even rougher dream. He groaned and whined in his sleep, rolling to his side.

_'Jack,' Lock whispered, arm snaking his middle. 'You up?'_

_'Mmm,' he backed into her. 'Hell. . .Lock. . .'_

_She kissed the back of his shoulder, hand playing with his bare midriff, and he bit back a moan of ecstasy. Shyly, she outlined his navel, nuzzling him lightly, and he did let out a noise now, he had to._

_'Jack,' she breathed, hand just below his navel, 'this all right?'_

_'You call the shots, not me,' he panted, making himself stay still. 'If _you're_ all right, _I'm_ all right. . .If _you_ wanna stop,_ I_ want you to stop. . .'_

_She shook her head in his neck, placing a small kiss just behind his ear, and teased his stomach gently. He was shaking badly, body wanting to move with her, but forced himself still, and silenced a loud moan._

_'Go ahead,' she whispered, hand going right where he wanted. 'Move.'_

_'Fuck,' he gasped, moving slowly into her fist. 'G-God. . .'_

_She hummed, kissing his neck, and kept moving her hand so slowly. His body burned, he groaned deeply, and carefully moved with her._

His own damn sounds woke him up, he had to silence a loud moan as he realized his hand was in his boxers, wrapped tightly to himself, but couldn't stop what he had been doing in his sleep. He groaned quietly, gasping and panting as he moved ever so _slowly_, torturing himself pleasantly. Moments later, he rolled, biting his pillow to prevent yelling, and lost it.

_Nicely done. . .See? You need no _shower_ to take care of stress. . ._desire chuckled.

"God damn. . ." he exhaled, still trying to recover. "Fuckin' hell. . ."

When he could breathe again, he felt extremely _stupid_, but loads better, and got up. He stripped his bed, then himself, wiped off the best he could, and darted to the shower. He scrubbed up twice, astonished to find himself having to take _more_ personal time so fucking_ quick_, and dried off. Jack felt _weird_ as he wrapped the towel around his waist, went to his room, and changed, then took care of his _mess_. He threw his bedding into the washer, got it going, tossed in his dirty clothes as well, and slowly trudged upstairs. He re-made his bed, finding his extra black sheets and comforter, then collapsed into his fresh bed and went back to sleep.

"Jackie boy," Lock murmured, hours later. "Wakey, wakey."

"Mmm. . ." he stretched, rolling to his back. "I don't recall asking for a wake up call. . ."

"I know," she whispered shyly. "I wanted to wake you up. . ."

He purred immediately when she rubbed his bare stomach, eyes fluttering shut in sheer bliss, and heard her snicker. He whimpered in complaint when she stopped, looking in her eyes, and stuck his lip out in his best childish pout.

"Quit it," she said sternly. "Or no behind the ears. . ."

He quickly sucked his lip back in, but couldn't quite make his eyes stop pleading, and silently cursed himself. Silver eyes narrowed playfully, she pretended to be deeply considering something, and he bit back a whine. An evil smirk played with her lips, she sat on him, looked at him, and gave him a brief kiss.

"Mmmm. . ." he hummed pleasantly.

"Happy now?" she giggled, scratching behind his ears.

"Wasn't _not_ happy before," he purred loudly. "But this is certainly great. . ."

"Gonna stop whining?" she asked semi-seriously.

"Mmmm. .. Little longer?" he pleaded.

"Fine," she laughed. "Just a _little_."

Xxxxxxxx

After Lock had Jack up and moving, she went to work getting ready. She found the purple hair dye that Ransom had given her forever ago, put a nice big streak in her bangs on the left side, and ended up getting shit from Jack.

"Lock!" he whined, coming down to her room and seeing her. "I love your _red_ hair! What did you do?"

"Put some purple in my bangs," she said causally. "You can still see a whole lot of the red."

"But," he whimpered, running his hands through her hair. "I want _all_ of it red. . ."

"Knock it off, you dork," she laughed, rolling her eyes. "Or I'll dye more of it. . ."

He huffed, slumping against her headboard, and gave her an adorable pout. Somehow, she managed to ignore it, rummaging around for her nail polish, and finally found it in a box stuffed way under her bed. She grabbed the purple and black polish, jumped up on her bed, and shook them up. Suddenly, Jack's hands were in her face, and he was wiggling his fingers.

"What?" she giggled.

"I suck at painting my own nails," he chuckled. "_Black_, please."

"Do I _look_ like your personal nail painter?" she growled, smirking.

"No. . .But I'll honestly end up looking like crap if_ I _do it myself," he whined.

"Sit behind me," she sighed, scooting forward. "And you'll have to help me with my right hand, fair?"

"Fair," he smirked, settling behind her.

Her heart pounded a little as his legs went around her, she took a steadying breath, and made herself calm down, settling back into him. He gently set his hands on her knees, nuzzling her neck and whispered in her ear.

"This ok?"

"Yeah," she murmured, making sure the black was mixed well. "Hold still."

_Funny. . .I can sit on his _lap_ with no problems. . .But the second he's like this, I'm on edge. . ._she whispered to herself. _Why?_

_Vulnerable. . ._instinct said. _This is a very vulnerable way for someone like you to be sitting. . ._

_But I'll be just fine. . ._she promised herself.

"Hey, if this is making you uncomfortable, I can sit in front of you," he said lovingly.

"No," she breathed. "We're fine."

"You sure?" he asked, gently rubbing her knees.

"Mmm hmm," she nodded. "Left hand, please."

She painted his nails carefully, the weird feeling left her quickly, and was replaced by a warm tingle. Jack rested his head on her shoulder, watching her do his nails, and kept nipping at her neck. He quit when she threatened to leave him half finished, pouting as usual, and painted her first and ring finger with the black, then the other three with purple after he was done. After her nails were done and completely dry, she changed, and was lacing her boots up when Bobby walked down.

"No skirt?" he teased.

"Nope. .. Never again. . ." she said, standing up.

"Well, _that's_ more you anyway," he smiled, seeing her outfit. "Ready?"

"Yup," she grinned, slipping the butterfly knife into her back pocket. "Let's get going."

Once at the Noose, her jaw fell at how _packed_ it was. Kids from almost every sort of clique were all hinging out, drinking sodas (or booze, if old enough), talking and laughing. There were punks with emos, Goths hanging with skaters, preps and jocks sitting and being nice to the freaks. Lock heard Blaine gasp, felt him grab her arm, and could sense the tension.

"Blaine?" she asked, looking at him. "What's the matter?"

"I. . .I have a _thing_ with big crowds like this. . ." he blushed. "Don't like them. . ."

"Me either," she smiled at him warmly.

"Really?"

"Yep," she pulled him over to an empty stool. "But once I get up there on that stage, see them all looking at me and waiting, hanging on _my_ every action. . .I'm not so bad anymore. . .They are my fuel. . .What makes me keep wanting to play. . .Trust me, you'll be fine."

"B-but. . .I'm nervous. . ." he whispered.

"Hey," Coop came over. "We _all_ are. . ."

"Yeah," Connor joined them. "Bet you ten bucks that some guy hits on you tonight. . .Who can resist a sexy guitarist?"

"They best resist _me_," Jack laughed. "I'm taken."

"Jack," she growled, elbowing him. "Behave. . ."

"I'm still nervous. . ." he smiled a bit. "But knowing I'm _not_ the only one and the hope that some drop dead sexy guy will hit on me helps a lot."

"WELL!" a voice bellowed. "You _actually_ showed up!"

She turned, seeing Ronnie and Kale and two new faces standing close, and bit back a comment. The two new guys introduced themselves as TL and Barrel, both had dark spiky hair, and nice-looking eyes. Once everyone was introduced, she got right down to business.

"Who goes first, Ronnie?" she asked, making sure to keep away from him.

"Doesn't matter to me. . ." he purred, looking her over.

"Guys? Wanna go first?" she turned and looked at her band.

"Sure," they all said.

"How are we gonna do this?" Kale grumbled. "Take turns?"

"Two songs, then swap?" she suggested.

"Fine by me," Ron smirked. "You should go get set up, _Lock._"

They went to the stage and got their shit together, Jack vanishing to get changed, and they picked out what songs to do first. She was adjusting the microphone when someone yanked her back.

"Hey, by the way. . ." Jack purred in her ear. "My strike is tonight. . .Starting _now._"

_Good God!_ her mind shrieked when she turned and saw him.

He gave her a smug look as she took him in, she forced her face to at least appear to be fine, but she was in shock. He was in semi-tight black jeans, that had holes all over (front _and_ back), a torn up black T-shirt over a long sleeved fishnet that showed off his strength, and he couldn't have looked any hotter if he _tried_.

_Oh Christ!_ she whined internally. _He's even wearing a fucking _choker_. . .Oh hell. . ._

"Told you that you'd pay," he grinned, pulling her flush against him.

"Dammit. . ." she sighed. "Rules?"

"Just like_ your_ last strike," he smirked, toying with her hair. "I have to be the one to touch, cuddle, kiss. . ._anything _first. . .And I'll have you know, my strike will be a _long_ one. . ."

"I think I hate you right now," she growled.

"Mmm. . ." he shook his head. "Not yet, but you _will_. . ."

"Fucker. . ."

He laughed, resting his forehead on hers, and just stared at her. Lock thanked God that she wasn't like Jack had been during her last strike and could think clearly, for the most part, and prayed it wouldn't get too bad. She bit back a noise when he teased the place behind her ear, desperately wanting to push him back, and could feel his grin. Hazel eyes burned brightly, that well know smirk on his face, and she glared at him.

"Mmmmm. . .this is fun. . ." he chuckled. "Now I know _why_ you enjoyed your last strike so much. . .Being evil rocks."

"Remember that we are in a band_ battle_. . .And some of the songs require that I touch you. . ." she mumbled.

"I know," he smiled. "You have full permission to touch for the _show_, but nothing else. . .And this won't hurt the battle. . .But breaks are really gonna suck for you."

"_Jackie!_" she whimpered when he nibbled her ear.

"Yes?" he hummed.

"Fuck it," she growled. "I _hate_ you."

He winked, walking off to his guitar, and she found herself staring at him intently. She shook her head, focusing on the songs, and took her place, electricity flowing in her (not just from the thought of the crowd either). She could hear Ransom introducing them, took a deep breath, and shot a look to her drop dead handsome boyfriend, hating him and loving him all at the same time.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Bobby snuck Dorian into the club, even sat with him at the bar, and ordered a beer. He pointed out Jack's old band, briefly explaining them to the doc, and fell silent afterwards. When the curtains opened, the whole place went quiet, and he heard Dorian mutter something.

_Damn, Jackie. . ._he laughed to himself, when he saw his brother. _Nice strike, baby brother!_

Lock glared at him half-seriously, then got her stuff together, and took the mic.

"As you all know," she said evenly, looking at the crowd, "tonight is a band battle. . .Winner takes all. . .So vote honestly at the very end of the night. . .But for now. . .Enjoy!"

The crowd went nuts, Lock found Ronnie and gave him a dark look, then smirked. Dorian was really into the whole thing, he was watching and writing in that damn pad of his. The lights dimmed, Bobby got comfortable, and watched the crowd for any certain people that struck him as total creeps, then paid full attention to his sister on the stage.

_"I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)  
I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell  
(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)  
So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)"_

Bobby clapped and cheered with the rest of the crowd, Dorian was awestruck, and he couldn't help but chuckle at him. The guys were tuning up their guitars again and Lock was downing a whole hell of a lot of water from a huge ass bottle before the next song.

"Told you, Doc," Bobby winked. "One _hell_ of a show."

"No fucking doubt," he laughed, ordering a beer.

Bobby's jaw fell when the shrink swore, then came unhinged as the man ordered a beer, and he shook his head. Dorian was a _human_ after all, maybe Bobby could even get used to him.

"It'll get even _better_, trust me," he grinned.

"Mmmm," Dorian nodded, swigging his beer. "Good."

He shut up when Lock was back on center stage, eagerly awaiting her next song, and watched her and Jack closely.

"This next song goes out to all those who've ever needed something to keep them going," she purred into the mic.

_"Resolute a stance of defiance  
Always teetering on the brink  
Nothing can hold you back when  
When you're not holding back a thing  
Open arms we embrace tomorrow  
Closed fists, tarnishing today  
We're not afraid to open our mouths and scream  
We believe in what we say  
Like a whisper to the dusk  
An oath against the shadows  
Denying the dark  
FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT 'til the break of dawn  
Like a prayer unto the dawn  
In arms against the shadows  
Destroying the dark  
FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT 'til the break of dawn  
Covered in sweat and blood  
Yet still our heads held high  
Actions have consequences  
When you life for foolish pride  
Been careful not to lose ourselves  
Stand together one passion, one hate  
We believe in a better tomorrow  
We believe in what we say  
Like a whisper to the dusk  
An oath against the shadows  
Denying the dark  
FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT 'til the break of dawn  
Like a prayer unto the dawn  
In arms against the shadows  
Destroying the dark  
FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT 'til the break of dawn  
FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT 'til the break of dawn  
We'll fight out battles we'll wage our wars  
Settle the scores with honor and blood  
We'll wear our scars like medals of hope  
Like medals of hope  
Like medals of hope  
We'll fight out battles we'll wage our wars  
Settle the scores with honor and blood  
We'll wear our scars like medals of hope  
Like medals of hope  
Like medals of hope  
Like a whisper to the dusk  
An oath against the shadows  
Denying the dark  
FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT 'til the break of dawn  
Like a prayer unto the dawn  
In arms against the shadows  
Destroying the dark (whisper to the dusk)  
In arms against the shadows  
Destroying the dark (whisper to the dusk)  
In arms against the shadows  
Destroying the dark (whisper to the dusk)  
FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT 'til the break of dawn  
FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT 'til the break of dawn  
FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT 'til the break of dawn  
FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT 'til the break of dawn"_

Lock had spent the better part of this song in the crowd, singing her heart out as the kids all pumped their fists in the air and danced around her. Then she leapt back on stage, breathless and laughing as they got their shit moved fot the other band, and eventually she and the guys sat at a table relatively close to Bobby.

"Hell," Dorian growled. "She can't know I'm here. . ."

"Relax, Doc," he laughed. "It's so fucking packed, I honestly don't think she'll even see you. . ."

"God, I hope not . . ." he mumbled, casting a look her way.

Bobby watched Lock, well more so _Jack_, closely. He knew Jack's strike in their war wouldn't go too far, but he watched them all the fucking same. He shook his head as Jack pulled a glaring Lock into his lap, then left it alone as The Spares took the stage.

"As Lock said earlier, winner takes all in this battle," Ronnie said into the mic, staring intently at Stray. "May the best band win."

"Don't worry!" she hollered. "I_ always_ win!"

The whole place burst into laughter, but Bobby knew just how dead serious she really was, and hoped things didn't go sour.

"We'll see about that, _baby doll_," Ron purred, winking.

"He's a bit of a creep," Dorian grumbled.

"Mmm. . ." Bobby nodded. "He won't dare try anything with me and Jack here. . ."

"He better not. . .I think _Lock_ would take him first. . ."

The Spares began their song, Bobby saw Jack teasing Lock's sides mercilessly as she tried to pay attention, and smirked--he was such a dork.

_"Worn out and faded  
The weakness starts to show  
They've created the generation  
That we know  
Washed up and hated  
The system moves to slow  
They give us answers  
To questions they don't even know  
You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated  
You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated  
Used up and jaded  
You're thinking way to slow  
So we're creating  
Answers on our own  
We can't relate  
To what you think you know  
And you create  
The problems that will never  
Go away  
You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated  
You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated  
You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated  
You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated  
(Go away, go away, go away, go away)  
You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated  
You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated  
You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated  
You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated"_

The crowd went pretty wild, even Lock clapped, but Bobby refused, crossing his arms stubbornly. He knew what Ronnie and Kale were like when they weren't hiding behind those microphones, and would _never_ like them. Things fell quiet as they began their second song, Bobby recognized it, and snorted in disgust.

_They're making a good song utter shit. . .I'll have to have Stray sing it for me sometime. . .to know it's still an all right tune. . ._he growled.

_"Women behind bars  
Women in fast cars  
Women in distress  
Women with no dress  
Women in aeroplanes  
Women who play games  
Women in uniform  
See that woman with her clothes torn  
Women who satisfy  
Women you can't buy  
Like women in magazines  
And women in a limousine  
Women who sip champagne  
Women who feel no pain  
Women in a disco  
And women who don't wanna know, know, know  
Oh women wanting sympathy  
Women feeling ecstasy  
Women who live in fantasies  
Bringing man to his knees  
Women who fall in love  
Women who need a shove  
Women who can't be beat  
Get that woman in the back seat, yeah, yeah  
Women in the U.S.A.  
Those women steal your heart away  
Women into rock 'n' roll  
Women who steal the show, go, go, go  
Women that you write songs about  
Women that turn around and kick you out  
Women you dream about all your life  
Women that stab you in the back with a switchblade knife  
Oh women, ooh, ooh  
Talk about women  
Around the world  
Yeah women  
Oh no, it goes  
Talkin' 'bout women  
C'mon baby"_

_**Songs: (in order of how they were done) Animal I Have Become--Three Days Grace, Honor-- Atreyu, Overrated--Three Days Grace, and Women--Foreigner. Yep….This will end up being several fucking chapters, but there are a lot of songs that I wanted to get in it, so be patient with me. . . Jack's strike will get better. . .I'm working on the next chapter.. . .Warning…some little twists…kinda….Review please! Much love to all!**_


	22. Battle Continued and a Slight Problem

Chapter Twenty-Two

Jack couldn't get enough of torturing his girlfriend, he loved every second of it, and was happy when they decided to wait a little longer before going back on stage. She was talking to Blaine, making sure he was doing all right, and he snuck up behind her.

"Shit!" she yelped when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, Blaine," he smirked. "Mind?"

"No problem," Blaine laughed. "I'll go see if Coop and Con need any help setting up."

"You're so dead meat," she growled at him.

"I don't think so," he grinned, sitting on her lap. "This stuff here isn't even the _worst_, you just wait til we're home."

"Jack?" she looked at him nervously.

"Hey," he soothed, lightly kissing her nose. "I'll behave myself and stay within your comfort zone. . .Trust me?"

"Yeah, of course I trust you, Jackie," she smirked, trust reflected in her eyes. "But you're still gonna pay for this. . ."

"Mmmmm," he growled, turning her head to the side, and exposing her neck to him.

"No marks," she begged. "Not where they can be _seen_. . ."

"Not while we're doing a show," he promised.

She squeaked, hands going to his waist when he sucked on her collar, and he quickly twined their fingers together--to prevent her from breaking the rules. He knew she'd have a harder time than he did with the whole staying still and no touching back business, but he'd do his best to help her obey the rules and make sure she was all right. He heard a cute whine as he made his mark, her hands tightening on his a little, and he smiled.

"Not so much fun being on the _receiving_ end, is it?" he grinned evilly.

"It's not _too_ bad. . ." she blushed. "Yet. . ."

"_Yet _is right," he laughed. "In all honesty, I _enjoyed _your last strike for the most part too. . ."

She blushed even more, nibbling her lip in _that_ way, and something in him broke. Next thing he knew, his mouth was locked firmly on hers, preventing her from biting her lip further, and his hands were in her hair. When they finally parted, she looked at him with confusion and new nervousness.

"Biting your lip. . ." he explained. "Nother no-no. . ."

"Sorry. . . ." she whispered, looking away. "Didn't know. . ."

"I'm really sorry if I scared you, beautiful," he murmured, hoping the pet name would help. "Can I give you a kiss to make it up to you? Time out on the strike?"

"You'd really do that?" she cocked her head.

"I want you to be comfy with me. . .Of course I'd do this."

"Better hurry. . .Connor's giving me the sign to get moving. . ."

He let her start the kiss, feeling her hands mess with his belt loops, and let her pace it for herself. Slowly, her hands ventured into his hair, running through it, and he smiled a little into her mouth.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked, grinning.

"Yeah. . .I guess so," she smirked.

"Good. . .Time back in on the strike," he purred.

"Damn," she sighed. "C'mon, we gotta get going. . ."

He nodded, still smiling, and got off her legs. He walked behind her, yanking her back into him, let his hands sit on her waist, and heard the slight growl of frustration come from her. Jack laughed, leaning close to nibble her neck, and could feel that her heart was racing, but he knew it was a _good_ type of race.

"Love you," he breathed in her ear, making her shiver.

"Love you too" she said quickly, going to her spot on stage.

He watched her adjust the mic, then mess with one of the amps, and got an idea. He'd seen some of the guys eyeing her, letting their eyes wander all over _his_ girlfriend, and decided to put a stop to it now--let them know that she was _taken_. He waited until she was back at the mic, running her hand through her hair, smiling at the crowd, and strode over to her.

_Possessive much?_ desire teased.

_A tad. . ._he shot back. _Fuck off. . ._

"Jack?!" she hissed when he spun her around. "What--?"

His mouth cut her question short, one arm looping her middle to pull her closer, the other hand going to the back of her neck, and her hands were just sitting on his shoulders. He could hear the crowd going _nuts_ as he kissed her, could feel her shyness emerge, and kissed deeper, claiming her as _his_. Her ghost eyes were filled with shock and some anger when he pulled back, they flicked to the crowd, and then gave him a dark look. She gestured his spot silently, then went back to how she was, and he never felt like more of a fuck up then right there. The dark look had frightened him a little, he'd half expected a slap or to get bitched out, but figured that she'd wait until after this set. They started to play, she dropped her attitude for the time being, and purred into the microphone.

_"Do you think about  
Everything you've been through  
You never thought you'd be so depressed  
Are you wondering  
Is it life or death  
Do you think that there's no one like you  
We are  
We are  
We are  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
The life I think about  
Is so much better than this  
I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess  
I'm sick of wondering  
Is it life or death  
I need to figure out who's behind me  
We are  
We are  
We are  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
The life I think about  
Is so much better than this  
I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess  
I'm sick of wondering  
Is it life or death?  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd (Crowd)  
(We stand) We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd (We Stand)  
We stand above the crowd  
(We are the ones) We stand above the crowd  
(We get knocked down get back up) We stand above the crowd  
(We are the ones) We stand above the crowd  
(We get knocked down get back up) We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd"_

Lock never said one word to him while they got their stuff moved, she vanished to get the CD set up for her open mic song choice, and his heart sank. He went and sat alone, smoking, and waded in guilt.

"Here, fairy," Bobby appeared, shot in hand. "Drink."

"Thanks. . .I need it," he mumbled, slamming it back.

"I figured," his brother sat down across from him. "What was _that_ all about, Apple Jacks?"

"Guys keep checkin' her out," he snorted, taking a drag off his cigarette. "Guess I thought showing that she's with _me_ would change it. . ."

"Man, Jack," Bobby chuckled. "Look. . .Guys will prolly _always_ check Stray out. . .ya know, there's been chicks staring at _you_ since you walked in?"

"No," he grumbled, blushing. "Had no friggin' clue. . ."

"Well, they have been. . ._Still_ are," he nodded to someone behind him.

Jack casually glanced back, quickly seeing who his older brother gestured, and bit back a sneer. It was some skanky blonde in a mini skirt and halter top, the kind most guys would chase after all night in hopes of a sloppy blow job or hand job, but she didn't even _look_ good to him--_Lock_ was the only girl he wanted staring at him like that.

"Good for her," he growled, crushing his cigarette. "She can stare all she likes, but she best keep her skanky ass _away_ from me. . ."

"Now," Bobby gave him a knowing, big brother look, "do ya think that Stray feels _any_ different about the guys checkin' her out?"

With that, his brother fell silent and watched Lock on stage. Jack let the words sink in, quietly watching his girl grab the mic and walk into the crowd as the music started.

_"Yo, peep the style and the kids checking for it  
The number one question is how could you ignore it  
We drop right back in the cut over basement tracks  
With raps that got you backing this up like  
Rewind that we're just rolling with the rhythm  
Rise from the ashes of stylistic division  
With these non-stop lyrics of life living  
Not to be forgotten but still unforgiven  
But in the meantime there are those who wanna talk this and that  
So I suppose that it gets to a point where feelings gotta get hurt  
And get dirty with the people spreading the dirt  
it goes  
(Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me)  
Told you everything loud and clear  
(But nobody's listening)  
(Called to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me)  
Told you everything loud and clear  
(But nobody's listening)  
I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress  
handfull of anger, held in my chest  
And everything left's a waste of time  
I hate my rhymes, but hate everyone else's more  
I'm riding on the back of this pressure  
Guessing that it's better I can't keep myself together  
Because all of this stress gave me something to write on  
The pain gave me something I could set my sights on  
Never forget the blood sweat and tears  
The uphill struggle over years the fear and  
Trash talking and the people it was to  
And the people that started it just like you  
(Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me)  
Told you everything loud and clear  
(But nobody's listening)  
(Called to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me)  
Told you everything loud and clear  
(But nobody's listening)  
I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress  
handfull of anger, held in my chest  
Uphill struggle  
Blood sweat and tears  
Nothing to gain  
Everything to fear  
Heart full of pain, head full of stress  
handfull of anger, held in my chest  
Uphill struggle  
Blood sweat and tears  
Nothing to gain  
Everything to fear  
Heart full of pain  
(Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me)  
Told you everything loud and clear  
(But nobody's listening)  
(Called to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me)  
Told you everything loud and clear  
(But nobody's listening)  
I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress  
(Nobody's listening)  
handfull of anger, held in my chest  
(Nobody's listening)  
Uphill struggle  
Blood sweat and tears  
(Nobody's listening)  
Nothing to gain  
Everything to fear  
(Nobody's listening)  
Coming at you from every side"_

Lock always impressed him, she could do any genre it seemed, even the rap/rock type. She had even done some dancing that she _had _to have learned on the streets, with how well she moved, and he grinned. His grin faded and a scowl appeared when Ronnie said something in her ear, then he snorted with laughter when she said something back, and Ron's eyes went wide and his jaw fell.

"Work this out, Cracker Jack," Bobby said firmly, getting up and patting his shoulder.

Xxxxxxxxx

Lock was pretty pissed off at her boyfriend. She almost didn't even want to be _near_ him, with the stunt the little bitch had just pulled, but _knew_ they had to work things out. He sat at a secluded back table, Bobby had just left, and she watched him light another cigarette. She was just about there when some skanky blonde bounced up to him and sat next to him on the bench seat. Lock hung back, close enough to her what was said, but remained in the shadows to observe.

"Hi!" skanky blonde said. "I'm Sin!"

"Good for you," Jack mumbled, looking almost revolted by her.

"You know," Sin purred, "you're damn cute. . ."

"I've got a girl already," he said evenly, making eye contact to get his point across.

"So?" she bubbled. "That doesn't even _matter_. . ."

"To _me_ it does, Sin," he glared at her. "So go and try to get in someone else's pants. . .I'm beyond not interested."

_At least he's loyal. . ._she thought. _A little weird at times, but always loyal as fuck. . ._

"Are you sure about that?" Sin said in a sexy way, touching his arm.

When the girl said that _and_ dared to touch him, Lock decided to have a seat across from her boyfriend. She was still mad at him for earlier, but the blonde wasn't going to tempt him into a deeper hole if she could help it. She wasn't about to rip into some chick for finding Jackie _hot_, that just wasn't how she did things, but she would know that he _wasn't_ available.

"He's damn sure," she said flatly. "Tell me, _Sin_, is that your real name? Or just the name of the twisted game you play?"

"Bitch," Sin spat, leaving.

"Thanks!" she called after her. "Skanky ass gutter slut. . ."

"I wasn't--," Jack began.

"I know. . .I _heard_, Jack," she said, crossing her arms. "Now, about that stunt on stage. . ."

"I was being possessive. . ." he mumbled, staring at his hands.

"Marking your territory?" she growled. "Why?"

"Guys keep. . .checking you out. . ." he blushed. "I don't like it. . ."

"What?" she stared at him in shock.

_Why are guys checking me out?_ she panicked.

"Yeah. . .Men have been givin' you the once over all night. . ." he grumbled. "I don't fucking like it. . ."

"I thought. . ." she snickered. "I thought you were just bein'--."

"A prick?" he finished, smirking.

"Yeah. . .and now, _I'm_ the prick," she sighed, blushing.

"Never," he looked in her eyes. "A_ bitch_ sometimes, but never a prick."

"Fuck you!" she giggled. "Asshole!"

"Hey," he reached over and tapped her nose. "Wanna Cherry Coke?"

"Sure. ..Sorry I got all pissed off," she muttered.

"No harm done," he grinned, teasing her knees under the table. "I'll be right back, my jewel."

She smirked, feeling better, and heard Ronnie start singing. She laughed, beginning to think that he'd picked songs just to stab at her, and quietly sang along.

_"All right!  
Break me down, you got a lovely face  
We're going to your place  
And now you got to freak me out  
Scream so loud, getting fuckin' laid  
You want me to stay, but I got to make my way  
Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
Take it off, the paper is your game  
You jump in bed with fame  
Another one night paid in full, uh  
You're so fine, it won't be a loss  
Cashing in the rocks, just to get you face to face  
Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
Get the video  
fuck you so good  
Get the video  
fuck you so good  
Crazy bitch  
Crazy bitch  
Crazy...bitch"_

Some guy walked by, looked at her, and she quit singing the song, Ronnie still going in the background. Lock put up her best 'Fuck with me and die' front, hoping people would get the hint and leave her alone, and some random jock sat across from her.

"Hey there, cutie," he smiled.

_'Hey, cutie,' Kieran smiled. 'Come here. . .Rod's got somethin' to show ya.'_

She clenched her jaw at _that_ name, the one Jack _knew_ better than to use, and glared at the jock. Suddenly, he produced a flower, twirling it, and his grin grew. She very slowly went into her back pocket, her movement not noticed, and slid Bobby's present to her hand.

"Got you a flower," jock purred. "What's your name? I'm Todd."

She stayed quiet, glaring at him, but he wouldn't let up. He dangled the flower, some cheap thing, on her side of the table, and stared at her with lust-filled eyes.

_"Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back, come on  
Baby girl  
You want it all  
To be a star  
You'll have to go down  
Take it off  
No need to talk  
You're crazy  
But I like the way you fuck me. . ."_

"Now, cutie, don't play hard to get," he said darkly.

Ron's voice was his only response as she glowered at him.

_"Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
You keep me right on  
You're crazy  
But I like the way you fuck me. . ."_

_Where's Jack?!_ she thought._ He should have been back here by now. . ._

"Come on, sweetie pie," he said throatily, one hand disappearing under the table. "You're getting me all hot over here. . ."

_Fucking pervert!_ instinct yelled. _Just _leave, _Lock._

She got up quickly, but the guy who'd walked by earlier showed up and shoved her back down, sitting next to her--blocking her in. She tried to keep calm, but it was useless. She'd been through too much shit like this lately to let it happen anymore. Ronnie started in on the second song, she was surprised that even in a situation like this, she was paying attention to his song choices, and his voice was all she heard for a moment.

_"Educated  
With money  
He's well dressed  
Not funny  
And not much to say in  
Most conversations  
But he'll put the bill in  
All situations  
Cause he pays for everything  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
Paper  
Or plastic  
Don't matter  
She'll have it  
Vacations  
And shopping sprees  
These are a few  
Of her favorite things  
She'll get what she wants  
If she's willing to please  
His type of girl  
Always comes with a fee  
Hey, now, there's nothing for free  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
And these girls like these boys like these boys like these girls  
The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money"_

"Cutie," Todd groaned, shifting around, "why not come over here and help m-me take_ care_ of _this?_"

"Wouldn't wanna make your boy toy jealous," she growled.

"He--oh, _fuck me_--wouldn't be jealous," he panted. "Come on. . ."

_Bobby!? _her mind screamed. _Where's Bobby?_

"I _do_ mind," she said darkly, flipping her knife open and stabbing the flower into the table with it. "Now, you can either have your toy move and let me out. . .or lose the _other _thing in your hand."

_"Let's go!  
Eh, eh!  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
And these girls like these boys like these boys like these girls  
The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
All of these boys, yeah and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world  
All of these boys, yeah and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world  
All of these boys, yeah and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world  
All of these boys, yeah and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world. . ."_

"Let her out," Todd said, going pale.

Lock ripped her knife from the table and the flower, shoved past Todd's toy, and hurried to find Brutal to toss these two out. She was most of the way to the huge bouncer when someone grabbed her and pulled her back.

Xxxxxxxx

"Whoa!" Bobby hollered. "Baby girl, it's _me!_'

"Shit," she gasped, clinging to him.

"Hey, sweetheart," he rubbed her trembling back, "what's wrong? What the hell happened?"

She pulled back and peeked around him, then left quickly. He spun around, looking for whoever she had gestured, but really didn't know who he was searching for. Two guys struck him as off, couple of jocks, one was zipping his pants up, the other looked really pissed, and he _knew_.

_Those motherfuckers! I'll fucking kill them! _he started to move for them.

"Bobby!" Stray was back, grabbing his arm. "No! Let Brutal take care of it! I don't want you getting into _trouble!_"

"Stray," he growled, still wanting to teach them, "lemme go. . ."

"Bobby!" she begged, standing in front of him. "Please! I _need_ you here. . .please. . ."

"Brutal!" he yelled to the bouncer, who was already on his way to the jocks. "You better teach them!"

"Planned on it, Mercer," he grinned. "Tend to your little sister."

"Where's Jack?" she whispered. "He went to get us something to drink and never came back. . ."

"I think Blaine found him and is introducing him to some guy he found," he murmured, hugging her. "C'mon, let's go Fairy hunting. . ."

She stayed close to him, holding onto his hand as tight as she could, and he felt so horrible. He should have_ been_ there, he _knew_ that she shouldn't be alone, and then this _shit_ has to go down. Jack was chatting with Blaine and the guy, then caught sight of Bobby, and excused himself quickly.

"Fuck," he said, pulling Lock close to him. "Shit. . .What happened?"

"N-nothing. . ." she stuttered, still holding Bobby's hand. "Idiot guys. . .That knife Bobby got me is a great thing though. . ."

"We're not leaving you _alone_ anymore, baby girl," he promised, hugging both teens. "A'ight?"

"Y-yeah," she sighed.

"Wanna go home?" Jack whispered.

"NO!" she said quickly. "We have a battle to win, _moose_."

"You sure, sweetheart?" Bobby asked, making sure Dorian was out of sight.

"Yeah. . ." she sounded better. "But. . .Jackie?"

"Yes, beautiful?" his brother nuzzled her.

"Two things," she pulled back to look in Jack's eyes. "First. . .Can we pause your strike for a while? And second. . .Could you do your open mic song? I-I need some more time, I think. . ."

"Sure thing. . .You can pause the strike for as _long_ as you need, I insist on it," he said lovingly.

_That's my boy, Jack. . ._Bobby swelled with pride.

"Thanks. . .Bobby?" silver eyes locked with his.

"You're not leaving my _sight_," he said firmly, rubbing her shoulders. "Ever."

"Good," she relaxed. "Better get going, Jackie. . .And can you tell the guys what's up, I don't need them having heart attacks. . .I'll be ready for the next song, I promise."

His brother grinned, slowly leaving, and stopped to talk to the rest of the band. Lock was promptly mauled by the three gay boys, he asked them to keep a close eye on her for a minute, and went to talk to Dorian.

"What?!" his jaw fell. "Is she all right? How the hell did that happen?"

"She's fine," he said, keeping the doc calm. "She put Brutal on them and I'm _not_ letting her _out_ of my damn sight. . .She's even finishing the battle. . ."

"Jesus. . ." he sighed. "I think I'm gonna get out of here. . .I've seen enough. . ."

"A'ight, Doc. . .She's all right, trust me," he said evenly.

Dorian left, more upset that something had happened to Stray than Bobby was, and the oldest Mercer made his way back to his baby sister. Stray shooed the guys off, promising that she'd be fine, and Bobby sat at a table, pointing to a chair for her to sit as well. She pulled the chair over to him as close as possible, still _needing_ him, and he draped his arm over her shoulders.

"Jackie boy picked a good song," she murmured.

"Yeah?" he hugged her close.

"Yeah. . ." she was focused on Ronnie, who was talking to her other band mated.

_He better not even _think_ of her in any pervert way, _he thought as the boy walked to her. _He does and he'll die. . ._

"Lock," Ron purred. "Challenge time. . .Already checked with the guys and they say that you all know the song. . ."

"So? Spill. . ." she grumbled, leaning into Bobby.

Bobby didn't catch the name of the song, but Lock knew it and agreed. Ronnie left, joining his other idiot friends, and Jack showed up on stage. His brother's hazel eyes looked right to Stray, he smiled, making her snicker, and took the mic. Jack's rich, velvety smooth voice lulled the crowd and she song made baby girl sniffle a little bit.

_"Let me apologize to begin with  
Let me apologize for what I'm about to say  
But trying to be genuine was harder than it seemed  
And somehow I got caught up in between  
Let me apologize to begin with  
Let me apologize for what I'm about to say  
But trying to be someone else was harder than it seemed  
And somehow I got caught up in between  
Between my pride and my promise  
Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way  
And things I want to say to you get lost before they come  
The only thing that's worse than one is none  
Let me apologize to begin with  
Let me apologize for what I'm about to say  
But trying to regain your trust was harder than it seemed  
And somehow I got caught up in between  
Between my pride and my promise  
Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way  
The things I want to say to you get lost before they come  
The only thing that's worse than one is none  
The only thing that's worse than one is none  
And I cannot explain to you  
And anything I say or do or plan  
Fear is not afraid of you  
But guilt's a language you can understand  
I cannot explain to you  
And anything I say or do  
I hope the actions speak the words they can  
For my pride and my promise  
For my lies and how the truth gets in the way  
The things I want to say to you get lost before they come  
The only thing that's worse than one is  
Pride and my promise  
Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way  
The things I want to say to you get lost before they come  
The only thing that's worse than one is none  
The only thing that's worse than one is none  
The only thing that's worse than one is none"_

Jack sang the whole time while staring at Stray, he sang it to _her_ and her alone, and Bobby knew just how much the two meant to one another.

"Bobby, I need to go help set up," Stray muttered.

Yep," he said, standing. "C'mon, I'll escort you."

She laughed as he bowed, then took his hand, and he led her to the stage. He motioned his little brother over, told him that _he_ was on watch now, and that he'd feel better if they sat with him afterwards. Jack agreed readily, promising that they'd sit with him, and Stray had to shoo him off, they were just about ready to go on.

"Love ya, baby girl," he smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Love you too, Bobby," she laughed, hugging him.

Bobby went back to his table, ordering a soda (he'd had enough booze), and waited patiently for Stray to blow that challenge out of the water. He happened to see come back in, shot him a questioning look, and the bouncer sat with him a moment.

"They'll _never_ come here again," he grinned.

"What did they even try to do?" he growled.

"Mmm. .. Just drunk, horny jocks. . .Lock whipped out that butterfly knife," he rumbled. "I roughed 'em up a bit, _scared_ them more by going into _extreme_ detail about _what_ I'm capable of."

"Thanks, Brutal," he said, extending his hand. "I need to stay out of trouble. . ."

"She told me," he laughed, shaking Bobby's hand. "You mean a _lot_ to that girl. . .Keep you ass outta trouble. . .Don't make _me_ come after you, Mercer."

Bobby laughed as the bouncer went back to his post, drank some pop, and saw his brother give Stray a brief kiss on stage.

"This next song is a challenge from The Spares," she said to the crowd. "They seem to believe that we can't do it, but we sure as fuck can! Can't we guys?!"

The crowd hooted and hollered, cheering her on, and fell silent when the music started. Bobby smiled as he heard that voice that Stray hated using float from her throat, closed his eyes, and listened to her with all his heart.

_"Stoplight, lock the door.  
Don't look back.  
Undress in the dark,  
And hide from you,  
All of you.  
You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.  
You don't know me.  
You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you.  
Wake up in a dream.  
Frozen fear.  
All your hands on me.  
I can't scream  
I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep.  
You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you  
I can't save your life,  
Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting.  
I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides.  
You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you."_

**_Songs (in order): One-X-Three Days Grace, Nobody's Listening--Linkin Park, Crazy Bitch--Buckcherry, Girls and Boys--Good Charlotte, In Between--Linkin Park, Snow White Queen--Evanescence_**


	23. Poor Bobby!

Chapter Twenty-Three

Lock stuck close to Jack as they went to sit by Bobby, she figured no one else would mess with her, but better safe than sorry. His strong arm was around her waist, his fingers just inside her pocket, and she felt protected from all the bad things in the world.

"Nicely done, baby girl," Bobby grinned. "Ron's jaw hit the floor. . .I think you got this thing in the bag."

"I hope so," she smiled, allowing Jack to pull her into his lap.

"You two want anything?" he asked, getting up to refill his drink.

"Cherry Cokes," Jack said, nuzzling her.

"Be back shortly," Bobby mumbled, shaking his head, and walking off.

"Jackie," she turned to look him in the eyes. "Ummm. . .Your strike can resume once we're home, K?"

"Sure, darlin'," he smiled softly. "Only if you're all right with it."

"I am," she smirked. "I trust you."

"Good," he growled playfully, tickling her sides. "You're in for it at home."

"Fantastic," she said between giggles.

He settled down immediately when she rubbed behind his ears, purring for her, and she relaxed even more. Bobby got back just as The Spares finished setting up, Lock drank some pop, needing the sugar, and watched the opposing band.

"Well," Kale purred. "I think that Lock did fairly all right on the challenge, band did too. . .But doing well _once_ hardly wins the whole thing. . ."

"Fuckin' stuck up bastards," Bobby growled, glaring at them.

Lock laughed, not caring what Kale or Ronnie said, and leaned back into Jack's chest, feeling him hum with bliss. She thought that The Spares were pretty good, a decent battle, but she still didn't like how Ronnie spoke to her or how he looked at her.

_Major creep. . ._instinct growled. _Like Kett and Zane are. . ._

_Don't bring either of _them_ up!_ she snapped.

She shut her mind up by focusing on the feel of her boyfriend's breathing and his arm around her middle, and snorted when The Spares started.

"It's like they picked their songs just to fuck with you, Lock," Jack said in her ear.

"Oh well. . .Some of ours are just to fuck with them," she sighed.

_"Drink down that Gin and Kerosene,  
And come spit on bridges with me,  
Just to keep us warm.  
Light a match to leave me be.  
Light a match to leave me be.  
I keep my jealousy close,  
'Cause it's all mine.  
And if you say this makes you happy,  
Then I'm not the only one lying.  
Keep quiet,  
Nothing comes as easy as you.  
Can I lay in your bed all day?  
I'll be your best kept secret  
And your biggest mistake.  
The hand behind this pen relives a failure every day.  
Keep quiet,  
Nothing comes as easy as you.  
Can I lay in your bed all day?  
I'll be your best kept secret  
And your biggest mistake.  
The hand behind this pen relives a failure every day.  
I keep my jealousy close,  
'Cause it's all mine.  
And if you say this makes you happy,  
Then I'm not the only one lying.  
Drink down that Gin and Kerosene,  
And come spit on bridges with me,  
Just to keep us warm (Just to keep us warm)  
Light a match to leave me be.  
Light a match to leave me...  
Keep quiet,  
Nothing comes as easy as you.  
Can I lay in your bed all day?  
I'll be your best kept secret  
And your biggest mistake.  
The hand behind this pen relives a failure every day.  
Keep quiet,  
Nothing comes as easy as you.  
Can I lay in your bed all day?  
I'll be your best kept secret  
And your biggest mistake.  
The hand behind this pen relives a failure every day.  
So wear me like a locket around your throat.  
I'll weigh you down.  
I'll watch you choke.  
You look so good in blue.  
You look so good in blue.  
So wear me like a locket around your throat.  
I'll weigh you down.  
I'll watch you choke.  
You look so good in blue.  
You look so good in blue.  
So wear me like a locket around your throat.  
I'll weigh you down.  
I'll watch you choke.  
You look so good in blue.  
You look so good in blue.  
(Keep quiet,  
Nothing comes as easy as you.  
Can I lay in your bed all day?)  
Keep quiet,  
Nothing comes as easy as you.  
Can I lay in your bed all day?  
I'll be your best kept secret  
And your biggest mistake.  
The hand behind this pen relives a failure every day.  
Keep quiet,  
Nothing comes as easy as you.  
Can I lay in your bed all day?  
I'll be your best kept secret  
And your biggest mistake.  
The hand behind this pen relives a failure every day.  
Keep quiet,  
Nothing comes as easy as you.  
Can I lay in your bed all day?  
I'll be your best kept secret  
And your biggest mistake.  
The hand behind this pen relives a failure every day."_

Lock clapped out of respect, getting a very dark look from Bobby, and shook her head. He could be more stubborn than she dreamed of, once his mind was made up there was little chance of changing it, but she knew he had _reason_ to dislike the band. Jack grabbed her wrists, preventing her from clapping, and she gave him a warning look, which he only smiled at and kissed her.

"I think Ronnie's doing his open mic shit," Bobby grumbled.

"Bout damn time," she laughed. "I was startin' to think he didn't have it in him."

Jack chuckled behind her, rubbing her side with one warm hand, making Bobby look uncomfortable, and she gently stopped her boyfriend. She brought his hand to her lap, holding it in both of hers, and he got the point. Kale, TL, and Barrel sat at a nearby table, Kale glaring at them, and she shot him an innocent smile.

"Don't get them all pissy," the oldest Mercer warned.

"He already _was_," she grinned. "Believe me."

"Stray," he said sternly.

"All_ right_," she put her hands up. "I'll be good."

"You better," he smirked, pointing at her. "You _too_, Cracker Jack."

"What'd _I_ do?" he whined.

Before Bobby could respond, music started up, and all focus was on the stage. Lock recognized the song, surprised that Ronnie knew it, and planned her challenge for The Spares.

_"In fit of drowning, as my heart keeps pounding.  
Scribing on the statue, all onto what's left.  
Hold on, to the strings of reality.  
Bouncing on my heel of prosperity.  
Me by myself, with a gleam in my eye.  
Watching it all wash by, watching me die.  
It's so hard, to see it all fall through.  
But it's too late, nothing left to do.  
Refugee, I'm an enemy of your beliefs.  
Don't hate me, because I disagree.  
Release me, from the world unkind.  
A world where the blind, is leading the blind.  
It's so unfair, that I can't feel free.  
That I have to be, what you want me to be.  
Shadows of the past, keep stabbing my back.  
Reminding me all, when I slept out a drag.  
You're wasting your time, another morning dawning.  
Time with the restless, keeps on joining.  
Refugee, I'm an enemy of your beliefs. Don't hate me, because I disagree.  
Refugee, I'm an enemy of your beliefs. Don't hate me, because I disagree.  
Refugee, I'm an enemy of your beliefs. Don't hate me, because I disagree.  
Refugee, I'm an enemy of your beliefs. Don't hate me, because I disagree."_

Again Lock clapped out of respect, again she got a look from Bobby, and again, Jack made her stop. Ronnie smirked as he walked by, she motioned him over, and told him his challenge for his next set.

"Unless you don't think you can do it," she taunted.

"Oh, we can do it, baby doll," he growled. "Trust me."

"We'll see about that," she replied smugly, getting up to go get things set up.

Jack pulled her close as they went backstage, dragging her off for a moment, and she saw something in his eyes. He brushed her hair back, caressing her face, and stood _really_ close.

"Lock," he murmured, "you have no idea how much--."

She did have an _idea_ all right, and she proved it by pulled him closer. He made a small sound as she kissed him, melting into her, and she smirked a little bit. Jack gently eased her even closer, pressing her to him, and she ran a hand up the back of his neck, toying with his hair.

"Ok," he panted, grinning, "so you _do_ have an idea."

"Mmm. . ." she nodded, still playing with his hair. "Now, c'mon, we gotta get stuff set up."

He sighed loudly, pouting cutely, but nodded obediently. They went and helped the guys get ready, Blaine shot them a knowing smirk, and Jack glared playfully.

"Well, guys," Lock grabbed the mic while the boys finished setting up, "are you enjoying it so far?"

The whole place erupted into frantic cheers, she laughed, and Jack wrapped his arms around her, guiding her hands so the mic was closer to him.

"Good," he purred. "Otherwise we were gonna boot ya."

"_Jack!_" she giggled, elbowing him gently. "Don't listen to this _moose._"

"KISS HER!" someone yelled.

_Oh my god. . ._she blushed.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" they chanted.

"Should we give them what they want?" Jack whispered in her ear.

"I don't know," she muttered, holding the mic away from them.

Jack made up her mind for her, putting the microphone back in its stand, hand on her waist, and slowly turned her around. The crowd whistled and whooped, chanting for them to kiss, and she chewed her lip shyly. Hazel eyes twinkled at her, he pulled her right to him, let his hands run up and down her back, and smirked, winking.

"Come on," he murmured.

"_Jack,_" she whined, utterly embarrassed. "Bobby's out there. . ."

"No, he just went to the bathrooms," he grinned. "Nice try, beautiful. . ._Kiss._"

She caved in, hearing the crowd hush as he leaned down, felt his lips brush hers, and then all she knew was their kiss. They playfully battled it out, neither one really trying to win, and she heard the small sound come from him as she toyed with his stud.

_Ummm. .. Lock?_ instinct whispered. _Is this such a good idea? You need him to still be able to focus for the show. . ._

_Shit. . .Right. . ._

He whined, so did the crowd (after a loud "AWWWWW!"), but she shot him a look, one that said it all. He pouted childishly, making his lip quiver, but she stood her ground, fixing his leather choker.

"You just wait until we're home, babe," he said in her ear.

"_You_ just wait til we're home," she shot back.

"Oh, I am," he winked. "Believe me. . ."

_I bet. . ._she sighed, shaking her head.

They got to their places, got themselves focused, and began.

_"Stay out of the light  
Or the photograph that I gave you  
You can say a prayer if you need to  
Or just get in line and I'll grieve you  
Can I meet you, alone  
Another night and I'll see you  
Another night and I'll be you  
Some other way to continue  
To hide my face  
Another knife in my hands  
A stain that never comes off the sheets  
Clean me off  
I'm so dirty babe  
The kind of dirty where the water never cleans off the clothes  
I keep a book of the names and those  
Only go so far 'til you bury them  
So deep and down we go  
Touched by angels, though I fall out of grace  
I did it all so maybe I'd live this every day  
Another knife in my hands  
A stain that never comes off the sheets  
Clean me off  
I'm so dirty babe  
It ain't the money and it sure as hell ain't just for the fame  
It's for the bodies I claim and lose  
Only go so far 'til you bury them  
So deep and down we go  
Down  
And down we go  
And down we go  
And down we go  
And we all fall down  
I tried  
I tried  
And we'll all dance alone to the tune of your death  
We'll love again, we'll laugh again  
And it's better off this way  
And never again, and never again  
They gave us two shots to the back of the head  
And we're all dead now.  
Well never again, and never again  
They gave us two shots to the back of the head  
And we're all dead now.  
Well I tried  
One more night  
One more night  
well I'm laughin' out, cryin' out, laughin' out loud  
I tried, well I tried, well I tried,  
'Cause I tried, but I lied  
I lied  
I tried  
I tried  
I tried, well  
And we'll love again, we'll laugh again  
We'll cry again and we'll dance again  
And it's better off this way  
So much better off this way  
I can't clean the blood off the sheets in my bed  
And never again, and never again  
They gave us two shots to the back of the head  
And we're all dead now. . ."_

Xxxxxxxxx

During the end of the song, Jack was thrilled that Lock _had_ to touch him. He was all right with the whole pause on his strike, but he had to admit that he was jonesing. Lock had her hand on the nape of his neck, running her fingers in his hair, and was staring right into his soul as she sang.

The crowd went wild, whistling, cheering, and aww-ing at them, making Lock blush faintly. He smiled at her as they took a breather, she rolled her eyes as she drank from her huge water bottle, but gave him a cute smile.

_Home won't come fast enough. . ._he whined, staring at her.

She messed up his hair with both hands as she walked by, sticking her tongue out at him, and he had to resist mauling her. Blaine shot him an amused look, a half smirk on his face, and raised an eyebrow in question. Jack gave him a gentle warning look, shaking his head, and tuned his guitar. The next song was the one that he always thought of as Lock's theme song and he wanted to see how it'd go.

"Ready?" she whispered.

"Yep," he grinned.

Her low purring voice drove him even crazier, making him wish that this was the last set so they could get home, and he watched his girlfriend vanish into the crowd, knowing that Bobby would be very close to her.

_"Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain. . ."_

"God, I love that song," she laughed as they got their stuff moved. "So _true_. . ."

"Yeah. . ." he murmured, seeing Ronnie.

"Hey, baby doll," he poured on the charm. "I've got a challenge just for _you_. . ."

"You haven't even done _your_ challenge," she said, smirking. "And you're giving _me_ another one?"

"Scared?" his eyes glittered.

"No, just wondering why you seem so hell bent on me kicking your ass," she grinned.

Lock accepted the song challenge eagerly, then Jack drug her back to Bobby's table, and sat down. His brother excused himself to run to the car for another pack of cigarettes and told Jack to "watch Stray." Jack watched her for a moment, then looked around at all the people, and saw Blaine on a guy's lap, happy as ever.

_Good for him. . ._he smiled.

"Hey there, sweet thing," a male voice called him back.

A guy was leaning down, talking to Lock, and he scolded himself big time. Lock ignored the guy, looking at Jack, and he felt his possessiveness kick in full tilt.

"Hey, I'm talkin' to you," the idiot said, turning her to him.

"Hey, leave her the hell alone," Jack growled. "Obviously she isn't fluent in 'slime bag'."

"Fuck off, you queer," he muttered. "Can't you see I'm trying to get something here?"

Jack got up and put himself in between the two of them, remembering what Bobby had taught him for fighting, and braced himself. This guy was _big_, not tall but muscled out more than Jack, and looked like he wanted nothing more than to pound Jack's face in.

_'Bigger they are, Cracker Jack, harder they fall.'_

"Back off, ass bandit," the dude warned.

"Blow me, fuck wad," Jack said evenly. "You don't leave my girlfriend alone and the only _thing_ you'll be getting is my boot in your ribs."

The guy swung fast, Jack got lucky and ducked, driving his shoulder into the guy's middle, and knocked him back a few steps. The man shoved him back and swung, Jack didn't have time to duck, but a huge hand closed over the swinging fist.

"What the fuck?" the dude spun, coming face to face with Brutal.

"I'd suggest you back off," he rumbled.

"If I don't?" the guy challenged.

"Then your own _mother_ won't even be able to identify your body," Lock snapped, moving for him.

"Lock, no!" Jack hissed, pulling her away.

"Not even man enough to stop me yourself," the man laughed at Jack. "Your girl and some ape gotta do it for--."

Jack swung, fist colliding smoothly with the man's jaw, and he saw the blood spray from split lips. He immediately felt sick, he loathed violence, but reminded himself that he was the good guy here. Brutal smiled, nodding at him, Lock grabbed his wrists lightly, and stepped between them.

"_Trash_ him, Brutal," she said darkly. "And I mean _trash_ him."

"Sure thing, kiddo," he nodded, escorting the man to the door.

"Jackie?" she whispered, looking at his hand. "You all right?"

"Fine," he gave her a proud smile. "Bobby taught me some stuff. . ."

"My guard kitty," she smirked, hugging him hard. "Thank you."

"Way to go, fairy," Bobby showed up. "Glad to see that at least _some_ of what I taught you managed to stick."

"Yeah," he laughed, "guess so. . ."

"Your hand ok?" Bobby asked, sitting down.

"Yeah, it's fine," he said, pulling Lock into a chair with him.

Bobby nodded, lighting a smoke, and offered the pack to him. Jack took a cigarette happily, lighting it, and inhaled deeply. Lock let her head rest on his shoulder, one hand playing with the studs on his belt, the other playing with his neck, and he felt _good_. Sure, he only got _one_ punch in, but he had managed to protect the most precious thing to him, and that was all that mattered.

"Let's see if they butcher this song," Lock murmured, gesturing The Spares.

He let his head rest on hers as he watched them, finishing his smoke, and wrapped his arms around her, getting a proud smile from his older brother.

_"A wraith with an angel's body  
A demon with a smile of gold  
You soulsucker  
I won't become like you  
A killer with the perfect weapons, crystal eyes, and a heart of coal  
You soulsucker  
I won't lose myself in you  
Look how pretty she is when she falls down  
Now there is no beauty in bleeding mascara  
Lip are quivering like a withering rose  
She's back again  
What the fuck do you think love means?  
It's much more than words and feelings sucking me dry  
Is my marrow that sweet?  
Your dead lovers have left a trail of broken hearts and misspent hopes  
Sucking them dry  
Does their marrow taste of sweetness, sweetness?  
I hope you choke  
It's more than words and more than feelings, sucking me dry. . ."_

He refused to let Lock clap for The Spares, holding her hands tightly, and earned a glare from her. When she finally got her hands free, she gently tapped his face, and tickled his stomach.

"Diggin' a deeper hole," he warned.

"Not fair!" she pouted. "Jerk. . ."

"Love you too, brat," he stuck his tongue out.

Bobby looked about ready to be sick from all their cuteness, he wasn't looking at them anymore, but instead, focused his attention on Ronnie and his band. Lock sighed, stretching a little, and he yawned. She looked at him, smirking, and covered her own yawn.

"Oh my god!" she laughed as the Spares started up on their next song. "Are they _serious!?_"

Jack shook his head, knowing they picked this song just to fuck with them, and watched his ex band play.

_"Friday night and I need a fight  
My motorcycle and a switchblade knife  
Handful of grease in my hair feels right  
But what I need to make me tight are  
Girls, Girls, Girls  
Long legs and burgundy lips  
Girls,  
Dancin' down on Sunset Strip  
Girls  
Red lips, fingertips  
Trick or treat-sweet to eat  
On Halloween and New Year's Eve  
Yankee girls ya just can't beat  
But they're the best when they're off their feet  
Girls, Girls, Girls  
At the Dollhouse in Ft. Lauderdale  
Girls, Girls. Girls  
Rocking in Atlanta at Tattletails  
Girls, Girls, Girls  
Raising Hell at the 7th Veil Have you read the news  
In the Soho Tribune  
Ya know she did me  
Well then she broke my heart  
I'm such a good good boy  
I just need e new toy  
I tell ya what, girl  
Dance for me, I'll keep you overemployed  
Just tell me a story  
You know the one I mean  
Crazy Horse, Paris, France  
Forget the names, remember romance  
I got the photos, a menage a trois  
Musta broke those Frenchies laws with those  
Girls, Girls. Girls  
Body Shop. Marble Arch  
Girls, Girls, Girls  
Tropicana's where I lost my heart  
Girls, Girls, Girls"_

Bobby growled in disgust, wrinkling his nose, and Lock laughed. The Spares tore down, Ronnie took the mic, and pointed at Lock.

"Challenge, Lock," he purred darkly. "Come on."

Jack went with her, stopping at the stage steps, and told her that he'd be right out front, if she cared. She smirked, stealing his choker, and kicked Ronnie off the stage. The music started and Lock took the microphone, she started to dance a little (just like before), and he swore she could be someone famous.

_"Yeah here we go for the hundredth time  
Hand grenade pins in every line  
Throw 'em up and let something shine  
Going out of my fucking mind  
Filthy mouth, no excuse  
Find a new place to hang this noose  
String me up from atop these roofs  
Knot it tight so I won't get loose  
Truth is you can stop and stare  
Bled myself out and no one cares  
Dug the trench out laid down there  
With a shovel up out of reach somewhere  
Yeah, someone pour it in  
Make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
Go stop the show  
Choppy words and a sloppy flow  
Shotgun opera lock and load  
Cock it back and then watch it go  
Mama help me I've been cursed  
Death is rolling in every verse  
Candy paint on his brand new hearse  
Can't contain him he knows he works  
Fuck this hurts, I won't lie  
Doesn't matter how hard I try  
Half the words don't mean a thing  
And I know that I wont be satisfied  
So why try ignoring him  
Make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
I've opened up these scars  
I'll make you face this  
I've pulled myself so far  
I'll make you, face, this, now!!  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
I bleed it out  
I bleed it out. . ."_

They set up quickly for the next song, Jack felt his excitement grow, they were so _close_ to being done, and he couldn't wait. He let Lock keep his choker, finding it fucking sexy on her, and saw her watching him.

_Outfit is still working like a charm, _he grinned. _Good!_

He kneeled down on purpose to mess with an amp, knowing she was still watching him, and smirked. He could feel her eyes on him, admiring how the clothes fit and clung in all the_ right_ places, and he slowly straightened up. When he cast a look her way, she blushed and glanced away, making him snicker.

_She will so _hate_ me at home. . .This is such a blast!_

"This next tune is my favorite song to listen to when I'm pissed," Lock told the crowd. "Check it out for yourselves and you'll see _why!_"

_"I began my ascent at minus zero  
You made so sure of that  
You tried to keep me down here  
Your complacency has been your downfall  
Nobody made you king of the world  
And I'm here to dethrone  
So kiss the ring motherfucker  
It's my time, my time to shine  
Grasping for the straws as they fall  
Maybe you can make a splint for your broken ego  
For your broken ego  
And I say thank you for the scars  
And the guilt and the pain  
Every tear I've never cried  
Has sealed your fucking fate  
Did you take me for, a fool?  
Or were you just too blind to see  
That every effort made has failed  
And there is no destroying me?  
Hate can be a positive emotion  
When it forces you to better yourself  
You built me, constructed my desire  
Perfected my hatred  
Now I'm driven to be ten times better than you think you are  
Ten times better than you think you are  
Piece by piece I've built my walls  
And burned the bridges down  
That lead back to people like you  
So full of malice, so full of scorn  
You tried your best to crush my spirit  
You tried to steal my soul  
You pushed my back against the wall  
And I broke it down  
I will not be broken  
Though I am the one that bleeds  
I will not be broken  
I am the one  
I am the one  
I am the one  
I am the one. . ."_

Xxxxxxxxxx

Bobby was watching Stray closely when a girl, no older than Lock, sat at his table unexpectedly. He figured she was up to something, but ignored her the best he could.

_What is _up_ with these kids? _he wondered.

"Hi," she leaned close to be audible over the music.

"Hi," he nodded, still not paying much attention to her.

"You know them?" she gestured Lock's band.

"Yep," he mumbled.

"That's way cool. . ."

_Go the hell away. . .You seem like trouble. . ._

His hunch was right, she suddenly sat closer to him, and let her hand travel his thigh. Before he could push her away, she was rubbing him through his jeans, and nibbling on his ear. He grabbed her hand, pulling it away from him, and looked at her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he growled, disgusted.

_She's gotta be _baby girl's_ age, this ain't even right!_ his mind yelled. _Get rid of her. . ._Any_ way you can. . ._

"What?" she asked innocently. "You're hot. . ."

"I'm also," he gently pushed her away, "at least ten or eleven years _older_ than you. . .Go after someone your _own_ damn age."

"I like_ older_ men," she purred, trying to kiss him.

_Bobby, do something! NOW!_

"I'm gay, sweetie," he said before thinking.

_Fuck! I didn't mean like _that!_ Oh well. . .Hopefully she'll get the fuck away from you now. . ._

"Oh. . ." she looked revolted and left quickly.

"Bobby?" Lock was done and standing near the table. "Did you just tell her that you're _gay_?"

"I'm _not_ gay," he growled. "Baby girl, she was no older than you. . .'Sides, I'm not looking for a relationship right now. . ."

"I _know_ you're not gay, Bobby," she laughed. "But you just fucked yourself royally."

"How?"

"Well," Jack chuckled, sitting down. "She's gonna go tell all her little slut friends and they'll be watching you the rest of the night. . .To be sure you're 'gay'."

"Fuck me sideways," he groaned.

"God damn asshole!" Blaine grumbled, suddenly collapsing into the chair next to Stray.

"What happened, Blaine?" she asked gently.

"That guy I had earlier. . .He _has_ a boyfriend. . ." he whined. "Just _my_ luck. . ."

Jack gave Bobby a look, the wheels in his head obviously turning, and Bobby tripped out.

"NO!" he snapped. "No fucking way!"

"C'mon, Bobby," Jack snickered. "Blaine _knows_ you're not gay. . .It'd just be for show. . ."

"What did I just miss?" Blaine's jaw fell.

"Some young girl was hitting on Bobby," Lock explained. "He said he was gay to get her to leave. . ."

"And now he has to pretend to be cuz they'll be watching him. . ." Blaine finished, smirking. "_Interesting._"

"No," he said firmly. "No way. . ."

"Bobby, I_ know_ you _aren't_ gay," Blaine smiled. "Besides, you are soooo _not_ my type. . ."

"Well, as comforting as that is, my answer is still _no_," he growled.

"Think again," Jack gestured over Bobby's shoulder.

Bobby felt like an animal in a trap when he turned around. The girl was talking to what could only be her slut friends, pointing to him, and he groaned loudly. He couldn't believe it! Here he was, just trying to enjoy a band battle, and _now_ he had to pretend to be gay. With one of his brother's exes no less.

Suddenly, Blaine was seated on his lap, two-tone eyes sparkling with laughter, and Bobby freaked out. He tried to shove his brother's friend off him, but Blaine wouldn't go.

"Calm down, Bobby," Stray said, nudging him with her boot under the table. "They're still watching. . .Just relax and flow with the joke. . ."

"Blaine, I swear to God if I even_ think_ that you're getting all serious on me, I'll fucking kill you," he growled.

"I know," he looked him in the eyes. "Believe me when I tell you that you aren't the only one made uncomfortable by this whole deal, Bobby."

"I'm gonna need more god damned booze if I have to do this shit," he mumbled. "I can't believe I'm even doing _this!_"

Jack stayed silent, knowing the consequences if he so much as laughed a little, and went to get Bobby some more alcohol. Lock sat next to him and Blaine, doing her best to keep a straight face, and he glared at her. The boy on his lap ran a hand through Bobby's hair, Bobby fought his body hard to not cringe away, and managed to come out victorious.

"You don't let those damn hands wander, Blaine," he grumbled.

"Awwww, sweetie," Blaine smirked, kissing his temple. "I'll be good!"

_Someone just fucking kill me now!_

"Here, Bobby," Jack gave him his booze. "No more after this. . ."

"Fine," he downed one of the three beers his brother brought him.

"And Blaine," Jack got serious. "Play nice, don't freak him out too badly."

The beer helped Bobby relax a little, but he still felt like shooting himself in the head. Blaine kept it innocent, playing with his hair, and carefully put one of Bobby's arms around his middle. Slowly, Bobby got more relaxed, trying his hardest to make it look like he was gay, and it must have worked. The girl gaped at him, in pure awe, and eventually stormed off. He thought about shoving the boy off him, but remembered that she still had _friends_ that were most likely watching him, and left him. Ronnie sneered at him from the stage, he just flipped him off, and they got started on their next set.

_"I comb the crowd and pick you out  
My mouth moves too fast for you to figure it out  
It starts eyes closed to fingers crossed  
"To I swear, I say"  
"To I swear, I say"  
To hands between legs, to "whatever it takes"  
To drinks at the club to the bar  
To the keys to your car  
To hotel stairs to the emergency exit door  
To the love, I left my conscience pressed  
Between the pages of the Bible in the drawer  
"What did it ever do for me" I say (I say, I say, I say)  
It never calls me when I'm down  
Love never wanted me  
But I took it anyway  
Put your ear to the speaker  
And choose love or sympathy  
But never both  
Love never wanted me  
"I hoped you choked  
And crashed your car"  
Hey "tear catcher", that's all that you are  
And ever were  
From the start  
I swear, I say  
I swear, I say  
To hands between legs, to "whatever it takes"  
To drinks at the club to the bar  
To the keys to your car  
To hotel stairs to the emergency exit door  
To the love, I left my conscience pressed  
Between the pages of the Bible in the drawer  
"What did it ever do for me" I say  
It never calls me when I'm down  
Love never wanted me  
But I took it anyway  
Put your ear to the speaker  
And choose love or sympathy  
But never both, no  
To the love I left my conscience pressed  
Through the keyhole I watched you dress  
Kiss and tell  
(Loose lips sink ships)  
To the love I left my conscience pressed  
Through the keyholes I watched you dress  
Kiss and tell  
(Loose lips sink ships)  
To the love I left my conscience pressed  
To the love I left my conscience pressed  
To the love I left my conscience pressed  
To the love I left my conscience pressed  
Between the pages of the Bible in the drawer  
"What did it ever do for me" I say"_

**_Songs: Nobody Puts Baby In the Corner--Fall Out Boy, Refugee--Tribal Ink, I Never Told You What I Do For A Living--My Chemical Romance, Pain--Three Days Grace, Bleeding Mascara--Atreyu, Girls, Girls, Girls--Motley Crue, Bleed It Out--Linkin Park, You Eclipsed By Me--Atreyu, and XO--Fall Out Boy….The Spares will finish their set the next chapter and _**_NO BOBBY IS NOT GAY!_**_ He is straight, this whole thing is a ploy to get a very young girl to leave him alone. . .I just thought it would be really funny to put him in an overly awkward situation! And it was really funny! (to me at least) Leave me some reviews please! Love all my readers!_**


	24. End Of Battle and a Last Name

Chapter Twenty-Four

Lock felt really bad for Bobby. He seemed extremely uncomfortable with the whole situation at first, but was gradually relaxing and playing along very carefully. Blaine was really hamming it up, flirting with Jack's older brother, and she couldn't hold it in anymore, bursting into laughter.

"Yeah, laugh it up, sweetheart," Bobby growled.

"I'm. . .sorry. . ." she said between giggles. "It's. . .just so. . .funny!"

She saw Jack bite his lips together and look away, keeping himself in check much better than she was, and Bobby growled loudly at both of them. She quickly got herself under control, giving Bobby an apologetic look, and he shook his head. Her older brother got up to use the bathroom and as soon as he was gone, Jack lost it.

"OH MY GOD!" he laughed hysterically. "This is priceless!"

"Get it all out now," Blaine snickered. "He's having a tough time with this as it is. . ."

"I know," Jack slowed down. "But it's his _own_ damn fault."

"Shut it!" Lock hissed. "He's coming back."

"Fuck all of you!" he barked, sitting back down.

Blaine smiled, gently putting his hand on Bobby's arm, and Bobby chugged another beer.

"Just think," Lock tried to help, "only two more sets. . .then the last songs and we're done."

"Fuckin' better _hurry_ then," he grumbled, lighting a smoke.

She could see the relief on his face as Ronnie started the second song, Jack yanked her over and into his lap, and his breath tickled her neck. She squirmed around, but let him torture her, praying that it would lessen the strike at home.

_"Sister, I'm not much a poet, but a criminal  
And you never had a chance  
Love it, or leave it, you can't understand  
A pretty face, but you do so carry on,  
and on,  
and on  
I wouldn't front the scene if you paid me  
I'm just the way that the doctor made me, on,  
and on,  
and on,  
and on  
Love is the red the rose on your coffin door  
What's life like, bleeding on the floor,  
the floor,  
the floor  
You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
Give me a reason to believe  
So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will  
Preach all you want but who's gonna save me?  
I keep a gun on the book you gave me, hallelujah, lock and load  
Black is the kiss, the touch of the serpent son  
It ain't the mark or the scar that makes you one,  
and one,  
and one,  
and one  
You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
Give me a reason to believe  
So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will  
You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
You wanna follow something  
Give me a better cause to lead  
Just give me what I need  
Give me a reason to believe  
So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will  
So give me all your poison (Fire at will)  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts (Fire at will)  
And make me ill  
You're running after something (Fire at will)  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want (Fire at will)  
Then fire at will. . ."_

Ronnie and Kale muttered something rude to Blaine as they passed on the way to the stage, Lock saw his mood fall, and convinced him to cheer up.

"Don't worry, Blaine," she promised. "Our last song will really stick it to them. . ."

"Yeah. . ." he smiled gently.

"Yeah, I'll get right in Ronnie's face," she grinned.

"Good," he perked up.

"By the way," she got serious. "I think you should lay off Bobby. . ."

"Already told him that we were all done," he grinned. "He's really thrilled."

"You two gonna talk all night?" Jack growled playfully. "Or are we gonna do this?"

"Shut it, Jackness," Blaine retorted. "We're gettin' there."

They got set up, having to wait while Jack put a new string on his guitar, and Lock fought the urge to mess with him about getting this thing done. Finally, they were ready.

"Well," she sighed into the mic, "we are so close to the end now. . .Just _three_ more songs from each of us. . ."

The crowd booed and complained playfully, quieting down when she held up her hand, and she grinned at them.

"Hey, it's been a long night. . ." she teased. "We're all beat. . .By the way, Ronnie, I have a challenge just for you, _baby doll._"

"Bring it on," he challenged over the laughter.

"You'll get to know it after our set," she purred. "For now, sit back, shut up, and watch a _real_ band play."

_"Well you can hide a lot about yourself,  
But honey, what're you gonna do?  
And you can sleep in a coffin,  
But the past ain't through with you.  
'Cause we are all a bunch of liars.  
Tell me, baby, who do you wanna be?  
And we are all about to sell it,  
'Cause it's tragic with a capital T.  
Let it be, Let it be, Let it be!  
'Cause we all wanna party when the funeral ends.  
(Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)  
And we all get together when we bury our friends.  
(Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)  
It's been eight bitter years since I've been seeing your face.  
(Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)  
And you're walking away, and I will die in this place.  
Sometimes you scrape and sink so low,  
I'm shocked at what you're capable of.  
And if this is a coronation,  
I ain't feeling the love.  
'Cause we are all a bunch of animals  
That never paid attention in school.  
So tell me all about your problems;  
I was killing before killing was cool.  
You're so cool, You're so cool, So cool!  
'Cause we all wanna party when the funeral ends.  
(Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)  
And we all get together when we bury our friends.  
(Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)  
It's been nine bitter years since I've been seeing your face.  
(Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)  
And you're walking away, and I will die in this place.  
You'll never take me alive.  
You'll never take me alive.  
Do what it takes to survive,  
'Cause I'm still here.  
You'll never get me alive.  
You'll never take me alive.  
Do what it takes to survive,  
And I'm still here.  
You'll never take me alive.  
You'll never get me alive.  
Do what it takes to survive,  
And I'm still here.  
You'll never get me.  
(Get me!)  
You'll never take me.  
(Take me!)  
You'll never get me alive.  
'Cause we all wanna party when the funeral ends.  
(Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)  
And we all get together when we bury our friends.  
It's been ten fucking years since I've been seeing  
Your face 'round here.  
And you're walking away, and I will drown in the fear."_

She was downing some ice-cold water in between songs and Jack was on her, kissing and biting just under his choker on her neck. She knew this whole pause deal was driving him up the walls, but at least he was _behaving_. He hummed, spinning her around, and attacked her mouth mercilessly, leaving her dizzy and full of butterflies.

"God dammit," he whined when Coop yelled at them. "Tonight will not end fast enough for me. . ."

"Here, you baby," she smiled, pulling him back to her lips. "Now, quit bitchin' and _play._"

"I'm gonna _love_ it when we get home," he growled.

"Will I be able to at least grab a shower before I'm tortured?" she asked, smiling.

"A quick one," he smirked. "After me."

"Thank you for that, at least," she tousled his hair.

They took their places on stage, she grabbed the microphone, and started singing in her sweet, angelic voice--for only about the first two lines.

_"I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart  
I will break, break  
I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick  
If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears  
I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick  
Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now  
Hear it! I'm screaming it!  
You tremble at this sound  
You sink into my clothes  
And this invasion  
Makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick  
I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so  
I'm so sick  
I'm so  
I'm so sick"_

Jack grabbed her, lifting her off the floor, and she shrieked with laughter as he carried her to the table. Ronnie glared at her darkly, she told him his challenge, and he agreed to do it first. Her boyfriend promptly attached himself to her neck, nipping and kissing her until _Bobby_ made him quit.

"Jack, ya know," he said casually, "I _was_ considering lettin' Stray stay in your room tonight. . .'Cuz of the asses here tonight. . ."

"Shit, really?" he was shocked. "I'm being good!"

"You're really letting me stay in his room?" she asked, sure there was a catch.

"If he simmers his ass down, then I don't have a problem with it," he smiled.

Jack settled down right away, resting his head on her shoulder, his arms wrapped gently around her, and she giggled lightly. Bobby smirked, nodding, and lit another smoke. She settled into Jack, watching Ronnie on stage, and felt her heart pound. The end was so near, she was anxious to know _who_ would win, but managed to keep herself calm.

_"Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
Take my life?  
Whoa-oh-ohh  
With just a look they shook  
And heavens bowed before him.  
Simply a look can break your heart.  
The stars that pierce the sky;  
He left them all behind.  
We're left to wonder why  
He left us all behind.  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
Take my life?  
Whoa-oh-ohh  
(ohh)  
Dreams of his crash won't pass  
Oh, how they all adored him  
Beauty will last when spiraled down.  
The stars that mystify  
He left them all behind.  
And how his children cried  
He left us all behind.  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
Take my life?  
Whoa-oh-ohh  
What's the hook, the twist  
Within this verbose mystery?  
I would gladly bet my life upon it.  
That the ghost you love, your ray of light  
Will fizzle out without hope.  
We're the empty set just floating through, wrapped in skin  
Ever searching for what we were promised.  
Reaching for that golden ring we'd never let go,  
but who would ever let us put our filthy hands upon it?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
Take my life?  
Whoa-oh-ohh  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
Take my life?  
Whoa-oh-ohh. . ."_

"Oh boy," she winced. "He doesn't have the voice to pull that one off very well. . .But he still did all right. . ."

"Mmmm," Jack nodded. "I guess he did all right."

"He sucks," Bobby grumbled. "Plain and simple."

"Be _nice_, Bobby," she snickered.

"No," he growled. "He's a fuck."

She ignored him, shaking her head, and felt her boyfriend gently nibble her ear--on the side Bobby_ couldn't_ see. She repressed a pleased shudder, breaking into gooseflesh, and he hummed, finding the place behind her ear. He smiled against her skin, nuzzling her carefully, and she_ had_ to stop him.

The Spares were setting up, Ronnie glaring at her moodily, and she just held eye contact with him. Kale sneered at her, taking his place, and Ron took the mic.

"We're gettin' down to the wire here," he purred. "Hope y'all have your voting hands ready. . ."

"Stop trying to sweet talk 'em, Ronnie!" Lock teased. "You're supposed to win by _performing!_"

"All right, have it your way," he growled lightly.

She snorted at his attitude, really wanting to get at him with their last song so she could put him in his place, and watched the guys on stage.

_"Come on!  
I can see her now  
Dancing around, her drink in hand  
All her baggage in tow  
I just want to forget and let go  
Of all the joy, all of the pain  
I took your guilt and placed it into me  
And now I kiss it goodbye  
Our last dance ended fatal  
Who's sleeping on my side of the bed tonight?  
Have you ever cried so hard?  
Baby you just died  
There she goes again  
Another masquerade in false circumstance  
She'll fuck you just for the taste  
I just wish I could replace all the memories  
Of what makes my blood run cold  
And as your blood flows through me  
I say goodbye to what we had  
She came and went  
I gnawed through my lip  
Makeup smeared in her eyes  
Each sob's a reason to say goodbye.  
Sometimes when you're holding on  
You'll never see the light  
With flowers in her hair  
I gazed upon with dead lovers eyes  
She never looked so good  
And I never felt so right. . ."_

She stood up, leisurely stretching, and Jack looped her middle, leading her to the stage. Lock could feel him shaking with anticipation, he was ready to get home and torture her, and she felt a _little_ bit nervous about it. She reminded herself that if his strike made her too uncomfortable, all she had to do was say "Stop" and he'd quit. They hurried and set up, Lock called Ronnie up to the stage, and had him stand center stage with her. She set the microphone stand off stage, keeping the cordless mic in hand, and gave Blaine a smirk.

"Ronnie," she said darkly, circling him, "I'm dedicating our last song to _you_. . ."

"Oh, I'm_ flattered_, baby doll," he smirked.

"Don't be," she grinned. "Ready, guys?"

"Yeah!" they all called.

She turned Ronnie to the side, so she could face him but not have her back to the crowd, and started in on the song.

_"So fuckin' blow those words out the back of your head,  
I've heard it all and I'm done with that shit,  
You tell me lies, and you get what you get,  
so blow those fuckin' words out the back of your head.  
Oh my god did you just hear  
lies are coming back in style?  
Oh my god this seems so real that they find you,  
and confine you  
So shut your mouth, we've heard it all.  
Hypocrite's and critics all  
can fuck off we do this for our souls,  
our souls.  
What they say, won't make us go away.  
So fuckin' blow those words out the back of your head,  
I've heard it all and I'm done with that shit,  
You tell me lies,  
and you get what you get,  
so blow those fuckin' words out the back of your head.  
We're not sorry and we won't conform.  
It's not our choice but something inborn.  
If we fail followin' are hearts  
can you blame us? (No, no, no)  
A square peg in a black hole  
We don't fit in that's the way it goes.  
You should of not thought you're better than us,  
no, you're not.  
(No, no, no)  
What they say, won't make us go away.  
So fuckin' blow those words out the back of your head,  
I've heard it all and I'm done with that shit,  
You tell me lies,  
and you get what you get,  
so blow those fuckin' words out the back of your head.  
So fuckin' blow those words out the back of your head,  
I've heard it all and I'm done with that shit,  
You tell me lies,  
and you get what you get,  
so blow those fuckin' words out the back of your head.  
(Blow, blow, blow)  
Blow those fuckin' words out the back of your head.  
Tell yourself yourself you're not alone at all.  
(Looking out your window, know you're all alone)  
Oh, tell yourself you're not alone at all. (At all)  
(Staring out your window, know you're alone)  
What they say, won't make us go away.  
Go away, go away, go away.  
So fuckin' blow those words out the back of your head,  
I've heard it all and I'm done with that shit,  
You tell me lies,  
and you get what you get,  
so blow those fuckin' words out the back of your head.  
So fuckin' blow those words out the back of your head,  
I've heard it all and I'm done with that shit,  
You tell me lies,  
and you get what you get,  
so blow those fuckin' words out the back of your head.  
(Blow, blow, blow)  
Blow those fuckin' words out the back of your head.  
(Of your head, of your head, of your head)  
Yea!"_

Ronnie's smug face disappeared after the first line, he spent the rest of the song glaring at her, and she was in all her glory. The song was one of her all time favorites, the crowd loved it too, and she bowed when they were finished.

"That was _awesome!_" Blaine laughed as they tore down for the last time that night. "Fuckin' knocked him off his pedestal!"

"You're welcome," she smiled. "I hope like hell we win. . ."

"We should!" Jack beamed. "The crowd _loves_ you!"

They loaded everything up, Lock's nerves were about fried, and she and Jack sat with Bobby. Ronnie gave her a dark look as they set up, she just smiled at him and leaned into Jack. He hinted his lap, she obliged, and he snuggled her to him.

_I've been on his_ lap_ almost_ all_ night. . ._she thought shyly.

"This is the _very last_ song of the night," Ronnie told the crowd. "After this, be sure to write down your favorite band and give your votes to Mac at the bar. . ."

"Fuck, I'm nervous," she mumbled.

"Me too, gorgeous," Jack whispered, kissing her neck. "Me too. . ."

_"Put the bottle down, finally got somethin' to say  
Take another look around and find someone else to play  
(Needless to say) That you've got problems  
(There's no fuckin' way) that I'm gonna solve them  
(It's never the same) Every time you slip, then you fall down, down, down  
Ever wonder what I been thinkin' about ?  
I been thinkin' bout throwin' you out  
I'm so happy about you (I'm fed up, so get up and get out)  
I'm so happy now we're through (I'm fed up, so get up and get out)  
I was so afraid, now you're gone away  
Sent you packing, look who's laughin' now  
I'm so happy that I feel this way  
I'm so happy that I threw you away  
Put your problems down and pick up what's left of the pain  
Take a good look at yourself and see who's really to blame  
(Needless to say) You got issues  
(There's no fuckin' way) That I'm gonna fix you  
(It's never the same) Ever since you went fallin' down, down, down  
Ever wonder what I been thinkin' about ?  
I been thinkin' bout throwin' you out  
I'm so happy about you (I'm fed up, so get up and get out)  
I'm so happy now we're through (I'm fed up, so get up and get out)  
I was so afraid, now you're gone away  
Sent you packing, look who's laughin' now  
I'm so happy that I feel this way  
I'm so happy that I threw you away  
I'm so happy about you (I'm fed up, so get up and get out)  
I'm so happy now we're through (I'm fed up, so get up and get out)  
I was so afraid, now you're gone away  
Sent you packing, look who's laughin' now  
I'm so happy that I feel this way  
I'm so happy that I threw you away"_

Lock saw people already giving their votes to Mac, she felt sick from all her nerves, and Ronnie tore down and packed up. Jack cuddled her closely, nuzzling her neck, and she turned to hide in his neck.

"Relax, beautiful," he said, massaging her shoulders.

"I'm trying," she murmured. "_You're_ helping. . ."

"Am I?" he snickered, slowly moving down her back.

"Mmmmm," she sighed, melting into him. "Love you. . ."

"Love you too, precious," he purred. "But you're _still _getting tortured at home."

"I know. . ."

She closed her eyes, tuning out everyone but Jackie, and he kept on massaging her shoulders and back. Forty five minutes later, both bands were called up to the stage, and Ransom was going to give the results.

"We've counted and tallied the votes _twice_," she said into the mic. "It was close,_ really_ close. . ."

"Just _tell _us already!" Ronnie snapped.

Lock shot him an extremely dark look, one that could kill, Jack put an arm around her and held her in place--just to be on the safe side. She fidgeted nervously, dying to know the winner, and watched Ransom closely.

"The winner of tonight's battle, the band who'll continue to play here at the Noose _issssss. . ._" she drew it out a little bit. "Heart's Locket! By _five_ votes!"

The guys all laughed and hugged her, she felt relief wash over her, and eventually got a moment to shake the hands of all The Spares members. Ronnie and Kale sneered violently at her, but TL and Barrel congratulated her and smiled. They stuck around for just a _little_ while and _finally_ went home.

"I'm proud of you, baby girl," Bobby said while Jack was in his shower. "You were great tonight. . .Didn't get into it with anyone, very well behaved."

"Thanks, Bobby," she smirked, fishing in Jack's pajama drawer. "Now, I get to be tortured by Jackie for who knows _how_ long. . ."

"Hey, it's _your_ war," he grinned, hugging her. "Night, sweetheart. . .I love you lots."

"I love you too, Bobby," she kissed his cheek. "Good night. . .and thanks for lettin' me stay in here tonight. . ."

"Hey, it's no problem. . .I figured it'd be safer this way, I don't want you havin' nightmares tonight."

"Hey, Lock, hit the shower," Jack said from his doorway, smiling like a fool.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack changed into pajama pants, pulled on a black wife beater, and then a black button down shirt. It was purely for his strike, all the clothes, and he was really excited. Bobby called him to his room for a second to talk or something.

"What?" he couldn't help but smirk.

"Be careful with this strike tonight, Apple Jacks," Bobby said, looking for something in his dresser.

"I will, Bobby," he snickered. "But she's in for it. . ."

"I figured. . ." he found whatever he had been searching for. "Here."

"_BOBBY!_" he squeaked as his brother extended _another_ box of condoms to him. "God dammit! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not--!"

"Jack, I _know!_" Bobby cut him off. "I fucking know, all right? These are just. . .in case. . .Hide them. . .Do _not_ tell Stray. If I wake up with these scattered all over my room again, I'll be beyond pissed off."

"Fine," he grumbled, thoroughly embarrassed. "Jesus, I hate you. . ."

"Thank you, Cracker Jack," Bobby smiled. "Now, go on and complete your strike on Stray. . ."

"Night," he growled, leaving. "Love you, ass. . ."

"You too, fairy," Bobby laughed, shutting his door.

Jack hid the box in his nightstand, once they were out of his sight he was relieved, and got his mind back on his strike. He heard the shower shut off, hid himself behind his open door, and waited.

"Jack?" Lock whispered, slowly walking into his room.

He shut the door, saw her jump a little, and quickly scooped her up. She gasped, laughing, and he sat on the bed with her. He held her hands and kissed her neck generously, she shivered and tightened her grip on his hands. He slowly moved her from his lap, making sure she was all right, and stood up next to his bed.

"What _are_ you doing, Jackie?" she whispered.

"Carrying out my strike," he grinned. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just curious," she smirked.

"Do you remember a while back when you were 'needing a show'?" he smiled evilly.

"Yeah. . ." she looked at him shyly.

"I told you that _I_ could always give you a 'show'," he purred. "So, that's exactly what I'm about to do."

"J-Jack?" she was suddenly terrified.

"Hey," he soothed, holding her face gently, "it's just _half_ a show. . .OK?"

"Half?" she murmured. "What?"

"You'll just see the usual," he hinted his chest. "Nothing more than that. . .All right?"

"Promise?" she relaxed a little.

"I swear, but you _have_ to watch," he smiled. "K?"

"Oh my god," she blushed. "This is embarrassing, Jackie. . ."

"Mmmm," he nuzzled her, then stood back up. "I know. . ."

She looked at him shyly, curling up against his headboard, but she was _watching_. Very slowly, Jack undid the top two buttons of his black shirt, Lock smirked in embarrassment and glanced away, and finally she looked back at him. When she was looking again, he undid more buttons just as slowly as the first, making up his strike as he went along, and hit the last button.

"Lock, c'mere," he left the shirt on. "I think I need some help taking this off. . ."

"You do _not,_" she whined cutely.

"Come on," he pouted, knowing she wouldn't be able to refuse now. "It's _my_ strike. . ."

"You suck. . ." she grumbled, standing in front of him. "Now what?"

He slowly, _gently_, took her hands and guided them up his wife beater, all the way to his collar.

"Now, you let me guide you, ok?" he whispered, still holding her wrists. "Trust me?"

"Yes, I _trust_ you," she blushed faintly. "Just. . .be careful. . ."

"Of _course_," he purred, kissing her nose. "If it gets too weird, say something and I'll move on to something else for a strike. . ."

"All right," she nodded.

He ran her hands back down his chest, under the open sides of the black shirt, and shivered as he ran them back up to his collar, making her giggle quietly.

"Lock, I've got to just tell you where to go from here," he breathed. "My arms will not bend that way, all right?"

"Oh. . .yeah, ok," she blushed shyly.

"Right," he let her wrists go and gently kissed her. "Run you hands up to my shoulders. . ."

"Like this?" she hesitantly did it.

"Perfect," he kissed her again. "Now, run them down my arms, starting with my shoulders, I'll help when I can, and go _really slow_, K?"

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, focusing on what she was doing.

His girlfriend became a_ tad_ more confident, slowly letting her hands slide down his arms, and his shirt slowly slipped to the floor. He grinned proudly at her, pulling her close and gave her a deep kiss as a reward.

"You did that great," he beamed.

"Jackie, why doesn't this feel like a strike anymore?" she murmured.

_Uh-oh, busted. . ._desire mumbled._ Fess up. . ._

"Because it's kind of not," he whispered. "But it _is, _too. . ."

"What do you mean?" she gave him that cute curious look.

"Well," he looked into her silver eyes. "Some things _are_ for my strike. . Others are. . .to try and expand your comfort zone with me. . ."

"Oh. . .I see," she smirked shyly. "So, was _that_ a strike or other?"

"Both," he grinned. "But we're_ far_ from being done. . ."

"Great," she rolled her eyes, seemingly more relaxed now that she knew what was going on. "What now?"

"Think you'd be comfortable enough helping me take off this tank top? It's awfully tight for _me_ to be doing it," he smirked, looking down to his torso.

"Ummm. . ." she went shy again.

"I'll walk you through it, beautiful," he promised.

"All right then," she whispered. "Not part of your strike?"

"Nope," he agreed. "Wanna start?"

"I guess," she nervously chewed her lip.

"K," he gently put her hands on his hips. "Member how I do this with you?"

She nodded, watching her hands intently.

"Just do that and whatever _you're_ comfortable with. . ."

Lock tentatively slipped her fingers under the edge of his tank top, they gently brushed his skin and he let out a slow breath. She cautiously let both of her hands slip under his shirt, then looked up to him in question.

"You're not allowed past this point on me," she murmured. "What now?"

"Just let your hands move up," he instructed gently. "All you're doing is pushing my shirt up and off. . ."

_Shit, am I being too. . .perverted?_ he panicked, remembering the men from both their pasts.

"Like _this_, Jackie?" she asked, running her hands up his chest.

He nodded, watching her closely to make _sure_ she was comfortable, and she seemed fine, confident in her movements. He helped when she reached his collar, taking over for her, and tossed the tank aside.

"You feelin' all right, Lock?" he asked softly. "I'm not like--."

"I'm ok," she stopped him from finishing. "You're _not_ reminding me of anyone like _that_. . .Don't worry."

"All right," he relaxed. "Now. . ._Strike time!_"

She squeaked as he pulled her close for better access to her throat, cursing him quietly, and he held her hands. They ended up on the bed, him sitting on her lap and sucking a mark on her beautiful neck. She giggled and squirmed, complaining about the _tickle_, and he laughed.

"Told you that you were in for it," he growled, tickling her sides as he nipped her ear.

She whined loudly as he sucked her ear lobe, squirming cutely under him, and it only encouraged him. He gently pinned her hands under his knees, then turned her head so he could claim the other side of her neck, and sank his teeth in. A very tortured giggle erupted from her as he tickled the nape of her neck while tending that special spot behind her ear, he couldn't help but grin, and put a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't wake or_ keep _Bobby up.

"Shhhh!" he smirked. "You wanna wake someone up?"

She shook her head violently, her giggles subsided, and he replaced his hand with his mouth. He unpinned her hands as the kiss got more passionate, hinting that she was _allowed _to touch now, and her fingers immediately buried themselves in his hair. He hummed happily, slowly pulling from the kiss, and nodded up on the bed, telling her to scoot farther up. He grabbed the permanent marked as she moved from under him, saw her looking at him, and grinned evilly.

"Would you lie down?" he held up the marked. "It'll make this _much_ easier."

"What's the marker for, Jack?" she asked, slowly doing as he asked.

"Marking my territory," he said casually, gently pushing her shirt up. "How far can this go up?"

"Bellybutton," she twitched, giggling. "_NO_ farther."

"Good," he smiled. "I'll have enough room. . .Hold _really_ still. . .I don't want to mess up. . ."

"_Tickles!_" she squeaked, but stayed still. "_Jackie. . ._"

"I know, I know," he laughed. "Stay _still_, baby."

Slowly, he claimed her tummy, using the marker, and she twitched every now and then, but stayed still for him. After he was done with the marker, he admired his work, and decided a more _permanent_ mark would do as a signature--one that wouldn't wash off.

"Fuck! _JACK!_" she gasped as he gently sucked on her side, next to what he wrote.

"Mmmmm," he growled lightly, making another mark. "_Mine._"

"What did you write on me?!" she demanded as he pulled her shirt back down and crawled up next to her.

"Well," he nuzzled her neck. "I wrote: 'Property of Jackie Mercer!' and left my signature. . ."

"Those _hickies?_" she hissed playfully.

"Yep, you're officially _mine_ now," he chuckled.

"You don't _own_ me, Jack," she growled.

"I know _that_, Lock," he smiled, kissing up her throat. "But now, people will know you're taken. . ."

"No," she snickered, rolling to face him. "Cuz no _one_ is seeing my tummy but _you._"

"See? _Mine,_" he laughed, pulling her close.

"Your strike over?" she yawned.

"Not yet," he said, remembering her collar. "But _almost._"

She managed to silence a yelp as he rolled her to her back and he quickly latched on to her clavicle.

_Careful, Jack,_ he reminded himself._ No need to get_ her _like she _gets_ you. . .No electricity instead of blood, not tonight. . ._

He littered her collar with hickies and gentle love bites, loving to hear her whine as he teased that lovely hollow between her clavicle bones, and slowly let up. He called the end of his strike, giving her a very slow, very deep kiss, and collapsed to his back, grinning proudly.

"Ok, your strikes suck worse than mine," she laughed, resting her head on his chest.

"Thank you," he snickered. "Oh, shit. . .Can't leave the door closed. . .Bobby will _freak_ out. . ."

"I'll get it, I need a drink anyway," she said, slipping from his arms. "I'll be right back."

"K, _hurry_," he whined playfully. "I'll get _cold._"

"Shut up," she laughed as she left.

He got under his blanket, yawning, and made himself comfortable. A few tortuous minutes later, she was back, she shut off the light and crawled in with him. She snuggled up to his chest, hand going to his stomach and she carefully traced his six-pack. He watched her hand move confidently around his middle and smiled to himself.

"Jack, how _often_ do you worry that you're reminding me of monsters from my past?" she asked suddenly.

Her question caught him off guard, his jaw dropped and his breath caught in his chest. He swallowed thickly, calming himself down, and answered her honestly.

"Lately," he sighed shakily, "a _lot_. . .Especially with what I pulled tonight--the shirt thing--I'm afraid that I'll scare you off or something. . ."

"Do you know," she moved to stare at him, "thatyou've _never_, not _once_, reminded me of my demons?"

"No," he said, almost silently.

"Well, you _haven't._ . .Not you or what you _do,_ Jack," she was firm, but loving with her words. "You're helping me with this whole 'relationship and being close to someone' business. . .It's new ground for me, a bit scary, but I know that I have someone to help me through it all and understand how it works. . ."

He stayed silent, knowing if he dared to open his mouth, he'd be consumed by tears, and she seemed to see that. She brushed his hair from his eyes, then let her hand bury itself in his hair and stay like that.

"You're a _guy_," she continued gently. "You have insane hormones and certain_ dreams_. . ." he gaped at her. "Oh please, you're not very difficult to piece together, princess."

"Just never thought. . ." he shook his head. "I'd hear _you_ talking about it is all. . ."

"Me either," she smirked a little. "Like I was saying, you have all this stuff in your head, but that's where it _stays_. . .you're slowly expanding my zone of comfort. . .Most guys don't even _think_ about a girl's comfort level, but you _constantly_ check with me. . .Even though you know nothing about me. . ."

"I figure little things out," he brushed purple bangs from her eyes. "Like the fact that you _love _black roses and cemeteries, and that you wanna sleep in a _real_ coffin. . ."

"But not much else, right?" she murmured. "Not my life dreams or even my last name. . .all you know are my demons. . ."

"Not so," he argued. "I know that you are a little kid at heart, you love horror movies and chocolate chip pancakes, and _me_. . ."

"Roman. . ."

"What?"

"My last name. . .it's Roman. . ." she whispered.

"_Lock Roman_," he said gently, liking how it felt coming off his tongue. "So, Lock Roman, what else do you wanna tell me?"

"That I've always wanted to go to college for art," she said shyly. "And I'd like to learn how to play the violin. . ."

"College huh?" he mumbled. "I've thought about going, but I don't have any idea what for. . ."

"Yeah, well. . .It's just a dream. . ." she mumbled into his chest. "I could never afford it. . .I'm done sharing for now, moose. . ."

"That's fine, lovely Lock," he said warmly. "I'm happy enough knowing just a little about you. . ."

"Mmmm," she was on the verge of shutting down on him.

"Hey, don't you _dare_ shut down on me," he said firmly. "Please. . ."

"Jackie. . ." she whimpered, scared.

"You can be open with me, I'm not gonna use it against you," he swore to her. "Now, _pwease_ gimme a kiss?"

She giggled cutely, _not_ shutting down on him, and let him kiss her. Her eyes slipped shut, her hands lacing into his hair, and she pulled him closer, asking for a turn in his mouth. He relinquished his control, moaning lightly as she explored his mouth, and they broke apart only when they both direly needed to _breathe_. He smiled at her, slowly pulling her back for another kiss, and they battled it out briefly, him winning with ease.

"I," he kissed her lips gently, "love," another kiss, "you," one last kiss.

"I love you too, Jackie boy," she murmured against his mouth, then kissed him slowly. "So much."

He rolled to his side, she snuggled into him and he put a possessive leg over hers. They got settled, Jack tucked the blanket around them, and she nuzzled his chest lovingly. He hummed as she kissed his collar, wrapped his arms around her, and soon they were both sleeping soundly.

**_SONGS: Thank You For The Venom--My Chemical Romance, Kill All Your Friends--My Chem, I'm So Sick--Flyleaf, Miss Murder--AFI, Blow--Atreyu (personal fave song, download it!) So Happy--Theory of a Deadman  
What do you all think? This chapter was long as hell!! I'm happy the battle is over only because the chapters won't take forever and a year to type up! Think things are flowing smoothly for Jack and Lock? Too much too fast? Or no? Love you all! Pwease review!_**


	25. Bad News and Bat Tattoos

Chapter Twenty-Five

Lock woke up terrified. She had no idea _where_ she was, her heart was pounding frantically in her chest, and her breathing was very ragged and uneven.

_I didn't have a nightmare,_ she thought, sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. _Then why am I so _scared_ right now?_

She screamed when someone hugged her from behind, closing her eyes and expecting the worst, but the person only held on to her.

"Lock, it's Jackie," he whispered, rocking with her. "You're fine, babe. . .I'm right here. . ."

Bobby was in the room now, his strong arms going around her, and she slowly started to remember. She was in Jack's room, Bobby had given her permission to stay with him, but that still didn't explain _why_ she woke up_ scared_ out of her mind.

"Nightmares, baby girl?" Bobby asked gently.

"N-no. . ." she whimpered.

"Then _what_, sweetie?" he was so caring.

"J-just woke u-up t-terrified," she stuttered.

"Night terrors," Jack mumbled.

"Yeah. . .You have this happen before, Stray?" Bobby brushed her hair behind her ear.

"No," she sucked in a deep breath.

"You're probably just too hot," he said. "We'll have to get you some lighter sleepwear. . .Jack, is there a tank top she can wear?"

"Floor. . .Somewhere," Jack's deep voice vibrated on her back, soothing her. "Lock, are you all right?"

"Sorta. . .I'm slowly getting there, moose," she breathed. "Don't let go of me?"

"Nope, not until you gotta change," he promised.

She let her head fall back on his shoulder, slowly relaxing, and focused on the steady rhythm of him breathing. She jumped when Bobby gently touched her cheek, eyes flashing open, and panic tried to consume her.

"Dammit," she panted. "Sorry. . ."

"S'alright, sweetheart," his eyes were smiling. "Here, put this on. . .We'll step into the hall. . ."

"A-all right," she took the black tank top with shaking hands.

Jack and Bobby stepped out into the hall, she quickly switched shirts, and gave them permission to come back in. She put herself in the corner of Jack's bed, her back against the headboard, and her boyfriend snuggled up to her. Bobby stayed with them until she was back to normal, explaining what night terrors were, and told her that he'd most definitely be checking on her in the night.

"Love you, Stray," he kissed her temple.

"Love you too," she sighed, hugging him tightly.

"Jack's on guard now, so get back to sleep," he smiled as he left.

Hazel eyes stared at her, full of love and worry, and she smirked at him softly. He sat up, gestured her to lay on her stomach, and when she did, he started to work out the tension that had appeared all over her body.

"Hey," he traced something on her right shoulder, sounding amused. "You never said you had a tattoo. . ."

"You never asked," she said softly, wishing he'd continue with the massage.

"Shooting star," he breathed, slowly tracing it. "It's really pretty. . ."

"Thanks," she squirmed. "_That_ tickles!"

"Oh, sorry," he snickered evilly. "How's _this_ then?"

She sucked in a breath as he let his_ tongue_ trace her tattoo, toes curling, and felt electricity dart through her veins. He smirked against her shoulder, slowly kissing all over it, then moved slowly between her shoulder blades. She bit her lip _hard_ as Jack traced lines all over the overly sensitive area, forcing herself still, and just let him do whatever he was doing--she was enjoying the moment and figured that he needed a turn to get her like _she_ got him by _breathing_ most days.

"_Jaaack. . ._" she whined as he nibbled the nape of her neck. "Holy fucking hell. . ."

He snickered lightly, slowly tracing his way to her left shoulder, and she almost _died_ when his gentle mouth found the scar from Kett. He was sure to trace the whole thing carefully, first with soft lips, then with gentle tongue, and then he found the scar on her upper arm from a foster dad.

"Oh, Lock," he sounded so hurt as he let a finger slowly outline it.

"Hey, I wear my scars with pride dammit. . .means I'm still alive," she said firmly.

"Mmm," his breath ghosted over it. "Can I?"

"You fuckin' _better_. . ." she shivered.

He hummed, gently kissing and nibbling the length of scar, and her blood burned so hot it felt like_ ice_ was inside her veins. When she felt his tongue stud graze over her skin, she knew that if things went _any_ farther they were in trouble, she _wasn't_ ready for _that_ path just yet, and managed to make her mouth work.

"J-Jackie. . .e-enough. . ." she gasped out. "No more. . ."

"You all right?" he whispered, ever so slightly panting.

"Yeah. . .Just time to stop. . ." she blushed, hiding her face in the pillow.

"Electricity again?" he snickered, collapsing next to her.

"Shut up," she mumbled. "Don't embarrass me anymore. . ."

"You sure you're ok?" he sounded concerned.

"Yeah. . .Just. . .well, if I were you. . .ya _know_. . ." she murmured.

"Turned on a little?" he sounded extremely amused.

"Fuck off if you're gonna be a prick about it," she growled darkly.

"Hey," he got defensive," you told me to."

"I know. . .But. . .You don't have to make me feel any weirder about it," she sighed, turning her head from the pillow, but still not facing him yet.

"Sorry, Lock," he sounded sincere. "But you know, it's not that often that I'm not on the receiving end of the switch flip."

_You flip that damn switch more often than you know, buddy boy, _she thought shyly.

He slipped an arm over her, pulling himself close to her, and nuzzled gently. She was gradually getting back to normal, when she felt all right once more, she rolled over and snuggled into his bare chest.

"Mmmm," he gently kissed her temple. "Better now? Back to normal?"

"Mmm hmm," she yawned.

"Good. . .I love you, beautiful," he yawned now. "_No more_ night terrors."

"Love you too, Jackie boy. . . And no more terrors. . ." she was on the edge of sleep again.

She woke up when thunder cracked outside, oh how she loved March weather, and lay perfectly still. She listened to the early spring storm, head on Jack's warm chest, and felt _good_. When his warm, slightly rough hand gently brushed down her cheek, she closed her eyes and pretended she was still sleeping--no need for him to think otherwise.

"God, I don't deserve you, Lock," he breathed, still caressing her face, moving down to her neck.

_What is he talking about?_ her heart cried out to her.

"You're too damn good for me. . .I'm not good _enough_ for you. . ." he whispered.

"Funny. ..I seem to recall me thinking that I wasn't good enough for _you_, Jackie boy," she murmured, turning to look at him.

"Shit, you're up?" he blushed.

"Yeah. . .Why in the world do you feel like you don't _deserve_ me?" she asked gently.

"I just _do_. . .sometimes. . ." he mumbled. "I don't know why. . ."

"Well, I think you're wrong,' she said softly, burying her face in him. "_Way_ wrong. . ."

"Lock. . .I'm gonna end up. . .corrupting you," he said shyly.

"What?!" she couldn't help but laugh. "_Corrupt_ me?"

He fell silent, she slowly looked up to his face, and could see how much this was bothering him. He was looking to the wall, biting his lip and really fighting tears. She slowly crawled up to him, nuzzling his neck, and let a hand play in his thick hair.

"This is still about last night, isn't it?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he choked out.

"Hey," she made him look at her, "you will _not_ corrupt me, Jack. . .You're not that kind of man."

"But, Lock," he started to protest.

"No," she scolded playfully. "No trying to argue with me on this. . .You'll just lose horribly."

"Aren't. . ._you_ sorta worried about it?" he murmured.

"Not _that_. . .But, well," she sucked in a breath to steady her nerves. "My _curiosity_ is what I worry about. . ."

"Curiosity about _what?_" he asked gently.

"I can't believe I'm _talking_ about this," she hid her face in his shoulder.

"I won't make this any more difficult for you than it already is, gorgeous," he promised. "What kind of curiosity?"

"About _everything_," she whined, embarrassed to the core.

"That's pretty broad," he muttered.

"That's how it is. . ." she mumbled.

"I guess it's only natural to be curious about _that _stuff," he soothed, gently caressing her neck. "Don't worry about it. . ."

"Only if you'll quit worrying about 'corrupting me'. . ." she whispered.

"_Deal_, beautiful," he sighed. "Should we seal it?"

She giggled at him, but let him seal the deal with one of his mind-blowing kisses. She snuggled up to him, enjoying the storm and his warm body, and she heard Bobby answer a knock at the door downstairs.

"Stray!" Bobby called. "You up, baby girl?"

"Yeah," she called back. "Why?"

"Can you come down here, sweetheart?"

_He sounds sort of pissed off. . ._instinct whimpered.

"Come on, I'll go with you," Jack offered, slowly pulling the blankets from them.

He went downstairs with her, hand on her waist, and she saw Smiths and his idiot Rook in the kitchen. Bobby gestured her to sit down next to him, he immediately held her hand when she sat, and Jack sat on the other side of her, his warm hand on her knee.

"Whatever it is,_ I_ had nothing to do with it," she said quickly.

"Guilty conscience?" the Rookie sneered.

"Fuck you," she growled. "Maybe I hit you too damn hard the last time we met, you seem to have amnesia."

"Enough," Smiths barked. "Lock, we're not here for _that._"

"If I'm not in trouble or being questioned for somethin, then _why_ are you here?" she muttered, hand tightening on Bobby's.

She suddenly had a very sick feeling in her stomach, her chest felt like weights had been put on it, and breathing was becoming harder and harder. Jack scooted closer, lacing his other hand in hers, and even _that_ didn't comfort her.

"Kett and Zane have been released," Smiths said.

"From the hospital?" she heard herself ask.

"Well. . .They were discharged last week," the old cop mumbled. "I never told you because we took them into custody and I thought I wouldn't have to bother you with it. . ."

Her mind was spinning. Custody? Why wasn't she told? Surely there had been a court hearing, she would have been expected to be there, but she'd heard nothing about that.

"I pulled some strings," Smiths could see her confusion. "Got it so that only _they_ were in a hearing, I figured it'd be a sealed deal. . ."

"You said 'released', Smiths. . ." she panicked.

"The judge thought that the beating you gave them was punishment enough," Smiths said gently. "They were released this morning. . .There's more than enough evidence for a restraining order--."

"No," she said darkly, cutting him off.

"Stray!" Bobby's jaw fell. "What the fuck are you _thinking?!_"

"If they're_ stupid_ enough to try and get near me, let them. . ." she growled. "I'll_ finish_ what I started."

"Baby girl!" Bobby barked as she abruptly got up.

She ignored him, going to her room, slamming the door and locking it, then sank back against it and to the floor.

_This is a dream! I'm dreaming! WAKE UP!_ her mind screamed at her.

_Kett had managed to recover quickly from her first attack, she was distracted by Zane and never saw him coming._

Lock let her head fall to her drawn up knees and sobbed. The monsters were free, in the real world and in her _mind_ once more, and she was scared to death.

Xxxxxxxxx

Bobby tried to go after Stray, but Smiths and Jackie told him to that she'd need some alone time. He sat back down, clenching his fists, and fought his emotions down. The monsters that had come so close to breaking his precious baby sister were _out_, they were free to roam the streets, and he wasn't about to let them have a second chance at her.

"I figured that she'd refuse the restraining order, Bobby," Smiths said gently. "I'd _love_ to tell you that I believe she taught them a lesson-."

"But scum like them don't learn the first time," he growled. "If they--and she defends herself, even kills one, what'll happed to her?"

"I honestly can't say," the old hound mumbled. "So much depends on the surrounding circumstances and whatnot. . .Just do what you can for her, keep a close eye on her. . ."

"She goes no-fucking-where alone anymore, Jack," he said firmly.

"Yeah. . ." Jack sounded rather distant.

"They have probation officers to check in with twice a week, plus random house visits. . .You'll be the first ones to know if something comes up. . ."

"All right. . ."

"I have a hearing to be at in twenty," Smiths said, checking his watch. "I'll be sure to check in later. . ."

"Right, thanks. . ." he grumbled as the cop left.

"B-Bobby," Jack whispered, "I have a b-bad feeling about this whole thing. . ."

"Me too, Apple Jacks," he mumbled, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Me too. . ."

Lock stayed in her room most of the day, only coming up to eat or use the bathroom, and had stopped talking again. The girl had a very distant look in her phantom eyes, when she_ looked_ at him, and was very offish to either of them. Jack was _barely_ holding up, the fact that his girlfriend wouldn't so much as make eye contact was getting to him, and he was abnormally moody.

Bobby sent Jackie to bed around one in the morning, his little brother bitched him out over it, actually taking a _swing_ on him, then broke down into apologetic tears. He cried on Bobby's shoulder until he fell asleep, Bobby gently tucked him in to bed, and took a huge risk by going to check on Stray.

"Baby girl?" he said, knocking on her door.

Of course she didn't answer, he hadn't _expected_ an answer from her, but the door was open when he tried the handle. She was sitting up against her headboard, headphones stuffed into her ears, eyes closed, but he knew she wasn't sleeping. He felt his heart splinter as he looked at her shutting the whole world out and carefully sat next to her. Silver eyes flashed open and glared at him when he took the headphones from her ears, he ignored the look, and set them aside.

"Sweetheart," he sighed. "I know you're pissed off and scared. . .But I promise you that I won't let anything happen to you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Bobby," she growled. "Don't you _dare._"

"Who says I _won't _keep it?" he shot back.

"Life does."

"Life?"

"You can't guarantee me that those two f-fuck heads w-w--," her emotions spilled over. _"B-Bobby. . ._"

"Come here, baby girl," he pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm right here, I got ya. . ."

She crawled into his lap, sobbing on his chest, and his heart felt like it was dying in his chest. He let his emotions go, silently crying with the girl in his arms, and held her close. Her sobs slowly died out, she went slack in his arms, and when he snuck a look, her eyes were closed and she was about asleep.

"Bobby!" she panicked when he moved, clutching him.

"Shh shh shh," he soothed, gently picking her up. "I'm still right here. . .Just taking you up to sleep in the fairy's room. . .Think you'll be all right staying in there for a while?"

"Y-yeah," she calmed down, arms going around his neck.

"All right," he said, carrying her upstairs. "He'll be real happy to see you, sweetheart."

"He worried?" she mumbled.

"Like you wouldn't believe," he smirked.

Jack had kicked the blanket to the floor, he was curled up in the middle of the bed and at first glance, Bobby thought he was sucking his thumb--but it was just a play of the light. He carefully put Lock down, letting her get into the bed on her own, and tucked them in. He told her that his door would be open all night and he was just down the hall.

"Just call for me if you need somethin', baby girl," he whispered, kissing her cheek. "Don't _hesitate_ to wake my ass up, no matter what it is, K?"

"K, Bobby," she mumbled sleepily. "Love you. . ."

"Love you too, sweetheart. . .Get some rest. . ."

Bobby made it to his own door before he broke down and lost it, he sank to his knees and cried uncontrollably--somehow no one else heard him. Ma got home from work and was at his side in a flash.

"Bobby? Honey, what is it?" she stroked his dark brown hair.

He shakily explained to his mother that Kett and Zane were out, that Lock refused the restraining order, and that he felt at a loss.

"She's _right!_" he growled through his fading tears. "I can't promise her that I won't let anything bad happen to her. . .She can't possibly feel safe here _anymore_. . ."

"Robert Kielan Mercer!" Ma hissed, slapping his shoulder. "Don't you dare say that! You and I both know better. . .Come here!"

Ma grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet, and drug him down the hall to Jack's door. Bobby scrubbed the stray tears from his blue eyes, then looked in at the two sleeping teens. Stray was _buried_ in his baby brother; Jack had her legs tucked snugly between his own, their arms were tangled over each others' middles, and her face was nuzzled into Jack's chest.

"Now, you tell me again that she doesn't feel _safe_ here, Robert," Ma said firmly. "She may be terrified, but she most definitely feels _some_ amount of safety here."

"All right, all right," he snickered a little bit. "Point proven, Ma."

"You can and you _will _protect her, Robert," she whispered. "Now, you go and get some rest. . .Check on her in the night if you need to, but get your ass to bed."

"All right, Ma," he kissed her goodnight. "Love you and thanks for that reality check."

"I love you too," she smiled. "Reality checks are _my_ habit. . ."

Xxxxxxxxxx

_'Grab her damn legs!' Kett barked as he grabbed her arms._

_Lock howled in agony as her left shoulder got squeezed mercilessly, her vision going fuzzy on her, and she felt her legs get pinned. Kett growled in her ear, applying more pressure to her screaming shoulder, and she almost blacked out._

_'Zane, baby, you ok?' Kett asked his counterpart._

_'Yeah,' he mumbled, holding her ankles tightly._

_'Good. . .Sit on her legs. . .' he purred, holding her with just one arm._

_'Get the hell off me! You cocksuckers!' she yelled._

_'Mmmm. . .cocksuckers,' Kett laughed, pulling Zane's face close to theirs. 'Sounds _fun_, doesn't it?'_

_'Oh god, _yes!_' Zane moaned, hand slipping down to his boxer covered crotch._

_'How about you, Lock?' he panted in her ear. 'Sound like fun?'_

_'Go to hell!' she snapped._

_He laughed, squeezing her with his one arm, her ribs seared, but her shoulder's shriek drown them out. Kett snickered darkly, his hand slowly venturing to Zane's--which had moved _into_ his boxers--and she shut her eyes, wishing for a quick death._

_'No, you fucking _watch_ us, Lock,' Kett growled. 'Or I swear to God, I'll _make_ you suck us both off. . .'_

_'Kett!' Zane whined. 'I _want_ her to s-suck me off!'_

_'I know, baby, I know,' he soothed, stroking his boyfriend faster and rougher. 'But I somehow think that she'd end up _biting_ it off. . .'_

_'Ah-ah-ah. . .like that. . .' he moaned, moving with his hand. 'Fuck. . .'_

_'Soon,' Kett promised. 'Real soon, baby. . .'_

"Lock, wake up," Jack was brushing her hair from her face. "They're _not_ here. . .Come on, I wanna see those eyes. . ."

She refused to open her eyes, but clung to Jackie, and he held her closer. He played with her hair, nuzzling her gently, and she let out a pent up breath.

"How bad was I?" she mumbled.

"Just flinching and talking in your sleep," he said softly. "You didn't hit me, don't worry. . ."

"I'm-I'm. . ._remembering_ shit about them, Jackie. . ." she whimpered.

"Oh, babe," he rubbed her back. "I'm so sorry. . ."

"The first time I got a hold of them, after my shoulder. . .that wasn't it, like I thought. . .I don't remember much yet, but. . ." she shivered. "I think it was _close_, Jackie boy. . .too close. . ."

"Lock," he breathed, "all you have to worry about now is our war and planning your next strike. . .all right?"

_He's so sweet. . .trying to get my mind off this shit. . ._she thought, smirking. _He's too adorable. . ._

"Mmm," she nodded. "Will you--keep watch for a little bit?"

"Guard kitty at your service," he gave her a two fingered salute.

She giggled at her boyfriend, his simple dorky ways making her feel so much better, and scratched behind his ears, while nuzzling into his neck. His loud purring noise slowly turned into a very light moan, and she snickered, slowly letting up to get a kiss from him. He smiled at her, noses together, and brushed her hair back.

"Try not to have any more bad dreams?" he whispered.

"I'll try," she played with his stomach gently.

"Stray, you all right?" Bobby mumbled groggily.

"Memories," she whispered, turning to look at him. "But I'm doin' ok. . ."

"Slide your asses over," he commanded.

"Bobby?" Jack asked, smirking.

"I'm stayin' in here," he said. "Problem with that?"

"_Weird,_" Jack whined, sliding over.

"Deal with it for tonight," Bobby smiled, finding an extra blanket. "Baby girl, I've been thinking. . ."

"_Again?_" she teased, giving him more room. "Oh god, run for the hills."

"_Funny_, sweetheart," he growled playfully, getting settled in the bed. "Anyway, I've been thinking that maybe you should stay in here a few nights this week. . .So your nightmares don't get too overwhelming. . ."

"Oh. . ." she gave him a look. "You'd be all right with that?"

"I'd check on you_ religiously_, but yeah, I'd be all right with it," he yawned. "You two got 'nuff room?"

"Yeah," Jack said. "I'm gonna stand guard for a bit. . ."

"All right," Bobby's eyes were already closed. Night, you two. . .oh, and Jack. . ._behave._"

Lock burst into quiet laughter, covering her mouth with both hands, and Bobby opened an eye to look at her, smirking. Jack grumbled something inaudible, she got herself settled down, and snuggled into the bed, feeling safer than she'd ever felt in her whole life. Jack slipped an arm around her middle, snuggling up to her back, and she was back to sleep in _no_ time.

She woke up when the sun hit her face, Jack was still molded to her back, and she was using Bobby's shoulder as a pillow. When she glanced up to Bobby's face, blue, sparkling eyes met hers, and she jumped--she hadn't expected anyone to be up.

"Morning, baby girl," he smirked. "Didn't mean to scare ya."

"It's all right," she grinned shyly. "I just didn't think you'd be up. . ."

"Bobby rises with the damn sun," Jack mumbled, hiding his face from said mentioned sun.

"How long have you been up?" she whispered.

"Who knows?" he shrugged. "You sleep all right?"

"Actually, yeah," she sighed, really not wanting to move yet.

It was a little weird at first, being snuggled in between both men, but soon she only felt _safe._ Her eyes felt heavy, she wanted to drift off again, but she put up a fight.

"Go back to sleep, sweetie," Bobby murmured. "I ain't goin' nowhere. . ."

"Can't sleep all day," she argued, slowly losing the battle with her eyes.

"You won't," he chuckled as she moved and used his chest as a pillow. "But if you're tired still, get some more sleep. . .I'll stay right here and wake you up in a few hours. . ."

She nodded, listening to the steady drum of his heart, and felt his arm curl around her shoulders. Jack growled loudly and protectively, his own arm tightening on her middle and they laughed a little.

"Damn, baby girl," Bobby snickered. "He's quite the guard cat. . ."

She smiled, feeling Bobby carefully remove his arm that earned him a growl from his little brother, and let his right arm sit on his chest, hand resting on her shoulder. Jack relaxed a little, still sleeping, and she was quick to join him.

"Jack, cut it out," she mumbled, hours later, moving away from the hand touching her face.

"Not Jack, sweetheart. . .it's _Bobby,_" he chuckled. "Fairy's in the shower. . .Time to get up."

She growled at him, but started to slowly get herself woken up. Bobby didn't look like he'd moved since earlier that morning, she was still snuggled into his chest, and he was smirking at her when she turned to face him. She covered a yawn, stretching a little, and he laughed.

"Morning, sunshine," he grinned.

"Mornin', Bobby," she murmured. "What time is it?"

"Bout ten thirty, I think. . ."

"Mmm. . ." she rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"Jack forgot I was in here," he chuckled.

"Oh god," she smirked. "What'd he do?"

"Bout tore my head off when he saw you using me as a pillow," he smiled. "I don't know _who_ he thought I was, but he wasn't a happy camper. . ."

"Jesus, will you leave it alone?" Jack came in and snapped Bobby with his towel. "_You_ try waking up with your girlfriend all snuggled up to someone else. . ."

"You done in the shower so I can go grab one?" he laughed.

"All yours," Jack said, drying his hair.

Bobby slipped off to his shower, Jack waited until he was out of sight and then crawled over to Lock.

"Now I can _finally_ get my morning started," he grinned down at her. "_Mornin'_, beautiful."

"Mornin', Jackie boy," she smirked.

His mouth was immediately on hers, stifling the surprised squeak that came from her, and he took advantage of her slightly parted lips, slowly venturing in. He let one warm hand slip under the edge of her shirt, tickling her side gently, and she quickly buried one hand in his wet hair, letting her other hand mirror his on his own muscled side.

"I think," he said, pulling back for a breath, "that maybe. . .I've got to teach you some new stuff. . .You've _mastered_ everything I've shown you so far. . ."

"Don't say 'teach'. . ._please_. . ." she murmured. "Bad word choice. . ."

"Sorry. . .how's 'show'?" he whispered.

"Just fine," she smiled forgivingly, stealing another kiss.

He eventually broke the kiss and collapsed next to her, rolling to his back. Hazel eyes twinkled at her, he stretched and laced his hands behind his head.

"Hey, ya know, I was an _excellent_ guard kitty last night," he said, glancing to his tummy. "Reward?"

"Dork," she smirked, rubbing his tummy.

He hummed, stretching out of reflex, and his pajama pants slid down a little on his hips. She ignored it, looking at his toned stomach, but eventually her curiosity got the best of her and she snuck a peek. The pants hadn't moved_ that_ far down his slender hips, she didn't see anything _bad_, but she did see two things on his hips and smiled.

"Bats," she said aloud.

"What about them?" he purred.

"Just admiring _yours_," she snickered. "Thought you said I'd _never_ get to see them. . ."

"_Shit!_" he blushed, quickly fixing his pants. "Dammit, I need new pajama pants. . .Sorry about _that_, Lock."

"Only saw the_ tatts_," she assured him. "Don't freak out."

"So. . ." he said shyly. "What do you think of 'em?"

"Must have hurt like _hell_," she snickered. "But they're pretty cool. . ."

"Oh, they _hurt_," he smiled. "But they're proving their worth. . ."

"Keep your bats in your pants, Jack," she said seriously.

"Planned on it, beautiful. . .Believe me," he was just as serious. "I'm just glad that they're liked. . ."

"New subject. . ." she pleaded.

"Want breakfast?"

"Yeah. . ." she looked at him with that cute curious look he loved.

"How do. . .chocolate chip pancakes sound to you?" he grinned.

"To fucking _die_ for," she laughed, kissing him gently.

"Well, let's get down there and make some," he laughed, guiding her out of bed and downstairs.

**_Yep, that's right. . .I've brought the evil villains back! Get ready for more of their bullshit! Told you a twist was coming up! And as for Lock and Jackie's relationship. . .I'm working on it slowly but surely, you must remember what she's been through and understand that she's a lot nervous about some stuff. . .but she's certainly getting more relaxed with most of the stuff. . .love reviews! Thanks to all my faithful reviewers!_**


	26. New Tricks

Chapter Twenty-Six

Jack spent all day pretty much attached to Lock's hip. She didn't seem to mind, understanding his freakishly sudden over protective nature, and let him remain stitched to her side. When she was in the shower, Jack went to make up his bed, and his cell starting ringing off the hook. He snatched it up without thinking, figuring it was Blaine or one of Blaine's friends.

"Hey," he said, holding the phone with his shoulder while he fixed the sheets. "What do you want?"

"Hey there," a semi-familiar voice purred.

"Oh, oops. . .Thought you were Blaine. . .Who is this anyway?" he went about straightening his bed.

"Who's _this?_" the voice asked.

"You should know," he joked, guessing it was Blaine's friend, "you're the one who called me."

"That's right," another familiar voice snickered, making him think that he was being double teamed by Blaine and his friend now. "We did call you, _Jack-o._"

He almost dropped the phone, managed somehow to keep it to his ear, and felt his knees give out. Jack sank to the floor, heart stuttering a random beat in his ribs, and felt sick to his stomach.

"She ever tell you just how _far_ we managed to get with her, Jack-o?" Kett asked.

"Lock could be a real wildcat in the sack," Zane laughed darkly. "Know that?"

"Go to hell," he growled at them, knowing he was on speaker phone.

_Hang up the damn phone!_ his mind shrieked. _Don't talk to them, it's what they _want_!_

"Jack-o, you know what?" Kett groaned. "I think. . .shit, Zane not right now. . .I think that you need to fucking remember _who_ you're talking to. . ._What_ I'm capable of, before you start mouthing off. . ."

"Fuck off, Kett," he said emotionlessly. "You're nothing to us."

_HANG UP!!_ his instinct yelled now.

"It's not just _me_ you have to worry about anymore, Jack," he growled. "There's Zane now. . .and of course, you gotta worry about your precious little bitch."

"I've heard some pretty _hot_ tales about you, Jack-o," Zane panted. "You'd get all strung out on shit and let Kett and whoever else he convinced to join in fuck you raw. . .But you never would remember that it hadn't been just you and your boyfriend come morning. . ."

Jack felt tears on his face, he wiped them away, and was shamed into silence. He didn't know why he didn't just hang up the damn phone, but for some reason he just couldn't.

"I remember that time we took off for a month and a half. . .God, Jack-o. . .You needed a fix so damn bad, but we were so strapped for cash, remember?" Kett whispered. "You let me pimp you out to my friends just so you could score. . ."

"Oh, fuck Kett. . ." Zane moaned loudly. "Can we watch the tape? _Please?_"

"You fucking_ recorded_ that shit?!" Jack gasped.

"You bet your sweet little ass I did," he purred.

"Jackie?" Lock was out of her shower, whispering as she knelt beside him. "Who's on the phone?"

He looked at her helplessly, crying again, and she knew.

"Those bastards!" she growled, reaching for the phone.

"Shoulda taped us with_ Lock_," Kett groaned loudly when he heard her voice. "Jesus, that would have been-."

Lock grabbed the phone and shut it off, then tore the battery out for added measure, and threw it across the room. She put her arms around him and he sank into her, crying out of pure shame for the things Kett had brought up.

"You'll have to either get a new number or a whole new phone," she said flatly. "They won't quit. . .Jackie, I'm sorry. . .this is all _my_ fault."

"No," he said around his tears. "_Not_ your fault. .. They're fucking _sick_. . .Don't blame yourself, please."

"You're right," she sighed, gently carding her fingers in his hair. "It's_ not_ my fault. . .this shit isn't gonna stop though. . ."

"What's goin' on?" Bobby came in and sat on his bed.

"Kett and Zane called," Lock growled. "Fucked with Jackie. . ."

"I expected something like this. . .I'm sorry. . .I shoulda warned you two. . ." he grumbled. "I just didn't think it'd start this soon. . .Where's your cell, Apple Jacks?"

"'Cross the room," he snickered. "Why?"

"Where's the fucking battery?" Bobby laughed, picking up the cell.

"Here," Lock muttered, handing it to him.

Jack turned to watch what Bobby was doing with his phone. His older brother put the battery back in the cell, turned it on, and checked the last calling number.

"Shit. . .What's this mean?" he asked, giving the phone back to Jack.

"That they blocked their number," he growled.

"Wait. . .Maybe-," Lock was cut short by the ring of his cell.

"It's them again," he looked to Bobby.

"Ignore it," his brother said, grabbing the phone. "How the hell do you shut this thing off?"

"God, Bobby," Lock laughed. "Try to stay caught up with technology. . .Give it to me."

Lock shut the phone off, showing Bobby how to do it, then asked if he could call Blaine, Coop, Con, and Ransom to tell them what's up.

"Sure. . .I'll tell them not to answer if it's a number they don't recognize or if it's blocked. . ." he said. "You two get to bed. . .Jack, leave the phone alone til morning."

"Right. . ." he still felt weird for the secrets that his ex dug up. "Night. . .Love you."

"Night. Love you both," Bobby smiled, going to make his calls.

Lock helped him fix up the bed in silence, he was playing with his stud anxiously, and collapsed on his stomach once the bed was done. Bobby had been right all along, Kett was just like some of his foster dads, and it disgusted Jack to no end.

_He. . ._recorded_ the stuff I did with his friends. . ._he thought grimly. _And who knows how many people he's let _watch_ it. . ._

He jumped with Lock crawled on the bed, turning his face from her in shame, and stayed silent. She was stubborn as ever, not letting him ignore her, and ran a hand in his hair.

"This ok?" she asked as she straddled him.

"Mmm," he nodded. "What are you-?"

He shut up immediately when her hands started working on his back, sinking into the bed as he relaxed himself, and faintly heard her snicker. She had to keep stopping to adjust his T-shirt when it bunched up and he wasn't going to deal with that very long.

"Hold up," he growled, stripping the frustrating thing. "_There_. . ."

"You just want to be shirtless," she laughed, working on his shoulders.

"When the shirt gets in the way of this fucking massage you bet I wanna be _shirtless_," he sighed. "Thanks, by the way. . ."

"My pleasure," she kissed the back of his neck.

He was happy that he was too far relaxed to even respond to the kiss, he really didn't want his idiot boy hormones fucking up his massage time. She carefully went all the way down his back, even to the small of his back, and he was practically sleeping. He let his eyes close, but stayed awake as she slowly worked her way back up.

"Oh, _fuck_," he moaned as she scratched his back. "You spoil me rotten. . ."

"Only when you _deserve _to be," she giggled, kissing his neck again.

She went over his back a few times, alternating between scratching and massaging, and Jack had never been so utterly relaxed in his whole existence. He didn't even whine when she was done, he did sigh loudly in appreciation, and turned his head to watch her.

"Feel better?" she smirked, getting up to shut off the light.

"Mmm," he nodded, talking was too much work.

"Good," she slid in the bed, pulling the blanket up.

"Hey," he finally mustered up the strength to speak, "come over _here_. . ."

"Lazy," she teased, cuddling to him. "This good?"

"No," he wrapped himself to her. "_This_ is good."

"Yes, it is," she sighed, settling comfortably against him. "Love you."

"Love you more," he smiled, wondering if she would play that game with him.

"Oh yeah?" she shot back, joining the game.

"Mmm hmm," he smirked.

"I don't believe you," she whispered.

"Want me to _prove_ it?" he challenged, propping up on one elbow.

"Jack, there's no way you can possi--!"

Her come back was left unfinished as he claimed her mouth, a tiny, muffled squeak came from her as their lips collided, and he smiled inwardly. He teased her playfully, letting her _almost_ get a deep kiss, and then denying her the chance. He wanted to see just how much teasing she could take before she'd _really_ try to get what she wanted, he wanted to up the game, but he did so _gently_. When he heard the light growl of frustration he knew she was getting fed up, but never expected her response.

_Holy shit!_ his mind squeaked.

Lock carefully grabbed a handful of his hair, not using it to cause him pain but to control him, and held him still. Her agile tongue invaded his mouth teasingly, briefly finding his before evading him, and she put all of her focus into biting his lip ever so roughly. As soon as her assault began, it ended with her hiding shyly in his shoulder.

"Well, that was _interesting_," he snickered. "You all right there, babe?"

"Sorry. . ." she mumbled. "That came outta nowhere. . ."

"I'm _not_ complaining," he grinned. "I _loved_ it. . ."

"Mmm," she was still being adorably shy.

He slowly lay down, keeping her with him, and let his hands bury themselves in her hair. Lock had shown him a side that he never guessed existed, a slightly rough and controlling part of her, and he got why she was so shy--it probably freaked her out.

"You ok?" he whispered.

"Yeah. . .that just surprised me. . ." she murmured. "Didn't know_ I_ was capable of_ that_. . ."

"Mmm," he nuzzled her neck. "Me either. . .Maybe that's something we'll have to _explore_ later on. . ."

"_Much_ later," she said firmly, looking in his eyes. "I didn't like it too much. . ."

"What do you mean?" he stroked her neck gently.

"Didn't it_ hurt?_" she blushed, carefully touching his lip. "Me. . ._biting_ you like that?"

"No, didn't hurt one single bit. . .ex pain junkie, remember?" he smirked softly. "Felt pretty _good_, if I can be completely honest."

"Really?" she wouldn't look at him.

"Hey," he made her keep eye contact. "Would I ask for _more_ exploring of that if it hadn't felt good?"

"No," she nibbled her lip shyly. "I guess not. . ."

"Can I tell you something?" he whispered. "It's a little personal and may embarrass you, but it should help too. . ."

"What kind of _personal?_" she muttered, tracing his collar tatts.

"Not bad, I promise. . ." he murmured. "I'm thinking it will put you at ease. . ."

"All right," she focused on his stars closely.

"What you just did," he carefully played with her hair, "biting my lip. . .Honestly, it felt _awesome_. .. But I'm sort of a _biter_. . ."

"What's a _biter?_" she looked at him _very _shyly.

_She doesn't know this sort of lingo. . ._he realized. _Did I just get in over my head?_

"It uhh. . .sorta goes with the pain junkie territory. . .but not all pain freaks are biters, and not all biters are pain freaks," he said carefully.

"You're avoiding my question," she mumbled. "Is it _bad?_"

"No! God, no!" he sucked in a deep breath. "A biter. . .is someone who enjoys being bitten and/or biting someone. . .To put it simply: biting is a major turn on for me. . ."

"Oh, that's it?!" she laughed. "You had me thinking it was something _way_ different! Wait, is _that_ the reason you want me to explore it more?!"

_So fucking busted!!_ desire laughed loudly.

"A_ little_," he whimpered. "But it's not the whole reason!"

"Jack Mercer!" she slapped him gently. "You selfish brat!"

"We don't have to if you don't want to, Lock," he whined, trying to dig himself out of the hole.

She snorted lightly, rolling her eyes, and moved up so her face was in his neck. He closed his eyes, really chewing himself out mentally, and she put the blanket over them. They whispered goodnight to one another, Jack's conscience still eating at him, and he knew he wouldn't get to sleep.

"Jackie?" Lock breathed.

"Hmmm?"

"That may be something you show me more on," she whispered, nipping his ear. "All right?"

All he could do was nod, his mind had gone off the deep end, and she laughed, patting his tummy. He was tempted to ask if he could show her some stuff right now, but didn't want to risk her changing her mind, so he left it alone. She nuzzled him gently, her breathing was even and he knew she was asleep already. He was tingling with pride and anticipation, the things Kett and Zane had said were completely gone from his mind, and surprisingly, he got to sleep quickly, smirking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lock woke up well before Jack and slipped off to shower without waking him up. She showered quickly, mulling over last night's decision, and felt all tingly. She grinned at herself in the mirror after she dressed, shaking her head, and went about toweling her hair as she walked into the hall.

"Mornin', Stray," Bobby laughed. "You're up early. . ."

"Yeah. . ." she smiled. "Think Jack would mind if I checked what those two idiots left on his cell?"

"No. .. Just don't respond the them or answer if they happen to call, got me?" he was very stern. "Don't delete anything either."

"All right, Bobby," she promised, quietly going into Jack's room.

She ran a brush through her hair, gently sat on the edge of his bed and grabbed his cell. She turned it on, quickly putting it on silent, and waited. He had a l_ot_ of new messages and she felt her stomach flip as she went to check them.

"Jack-o!" Kett laughed. "Not gonna answer the phone now? We can just leave messages then. . .do you ever miss what we used to do, Jack? Stayin' up all night long, playin' those kinky ass sex games-."

"Don't even bother wasting your time, beautiful," Jack mumbled, reaching up and snatching the phone, tossing it into the closet before kissing her neck. "I'm not even going to check them."

"We have to know what they say," she growled, going for the phone.

"Bobby can listen to them then," he said, firmly wrapping an arm around her and pulling her back into bed. "You can help me wake up. . .or better yet, go back to sleep. . ." he groaned when he looked at the clock.

"I was going to go change and maybe go through all my shit that's still packed up," she giggled, prying his arm off her. "_You_ get more sleep."

"Planned on it," he growled, pulling her back for one last kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too, moose," she smirked, leaving.

"Hey," he called as she reached the door.

"What?" she didn't even turn around.

"About me--showing you what we talked about last night. . .were you serious?"

"Yeah," she felt herself blush.

"When. . .can I ummm. . .start?" he needed to work on hiding his eagerness.

"_Later_, Jack," she said and left, hearing the loud whine explode from him.

_I can't believe I'm even doing _that_!_ she thought, going to start on her room.

_Just be _really_ careful with this particular _subject_, Lock,_ instinct growled firmly. _If it's a major turn on for him, _you_ need to keep close watch on _everything_ while he's showing you the ropes. . ._

She nodded to herself, putting a CD in the stereo and turning it up. Ransom had brought her a lot of stuff after the incident with Kett, the decision had been made by the time she got home that _that_ was where she would be living, for who knows how long.

She pulled all the boxes to the middle of the room, sitting on the floor among them, and started going through one. It had most of her CDs, books and magazines in it, she shoved it aside for now, and grabbed another one.

"Fred!" she laughed, pulling out the Styrofoam skull.

She found his bottom jaw and set him up on her headboard, smiling. Fred, as she named him, had been a present from Ransom shortly after they met and was her favorite thing in the world. She went back to the box and rummaged around. She pulled out several framed photos of her and Ransom, a couple of all the kids from her building (even one of camera-shy Jones), and the only photo she had of her parents. She put the pictures up all over her room, her parents going right beside Fred, and finished going through that box.

"I don't own a stuffed monkey," she muttered as she held up the animal.

An envelope fell from the monkey's arm, with "Lock" written on it in black and orange crayon, and she picked it up. She put the monkey in her lap, opened the envelope and read the letter, wiping her eyes the whole time.

_"Dear Lock,  
Rannie wouldn't let me put The Punisher on the envelope, sorry! I really hope that you come visit us again real soon! Rannie says that you got hurt kinda bad, but that you're all better now!! She says that it was two real bad men. . .Tony's saying that it was monsters, some of the littler kids believe him (not me!! Monsters don't exist, right?!)  
Jones says HI! I think he like-likes you, Lock!! Hehe. . .he's been kinda blue since you went away. . .Sometimes I can hear him saying your name at night. . .but his voice is all funny, like he's mad or hurt (he yells sometimes. . . "Fuck, Lock!" is what I hear. . .sorry about the naughty word. . .)  
OH! I almost forgot! I sent Crazy Monkey with this note. . .He's mine, but you can have him. . .He'll keep you safe from the bad guys, he used to keep me safe from the monster in the closet, but now I gotta night light (It's Scooby-Doo!)  
Bye, Lock! (Jones says bye too!)  
Hugs and Kisses from Jay (not from Jones)"_

_Great. . .I'm Jones' sixteen-year-old dream fantasy. . ._she thought, rolling her eyes. _I hope like hell that Jay never tries to see what his brother's doing at night. . ._

She put Crazy Monkey up on her bed, right next to Smiths, and put the letter in her nightstand drawer. She went through two more boxes, one was all movies, and the other was some of her clothes and her life size glow-in-the-dark skeleton. She put the clothes away and hung the skeleton up, then decided to call it quits--she'd spent three hours going through stuff.

"My God! She_ lives!_" Bobby joked when she came upstairs.

"That's debatable," she said, sticking her tongue out at him. "There's a whole box of movies in my room if you wanna go through them. . ."

"Hey, Bobby?" Jack called down the stairs.

"What, fairy?"

"Jer's on the phone. . .Can you go watch the girls tonight?"

"Sure. . .What time?"

_Oh no. . ._Lock thought, eyes going wide._ We'll be _alone?!

"Seven to like when they get back. . .It's a business dinner and he _has_ to go," Jack reported.

"Tell them I'll be there around six thirty--six forty-five," he called, eyes going back to the TV.

She quickly went to the kitchen, so Bobby wouldn't see the fear in her eyes and get worried. She was in the process of rinsing some strawberries when two strong arms looped her waist and she was tugged back into an even stronger body, pressed flush against the muscled boy.

"So, beautiful," Jack's deep voice whispered in her ear, making her shiver to the very core, "tell me. .. Did later mean later _tonight_, or later as in another day?"

"Oh, I've gone and created a monster, haven't I?" she whined, smirking. "I don't know. . .we'll_ see_. . .You better collar that boy sex drive, Jack."

"It's _collared_," he mumbled, pouting. "Now, can it _please_ be tonight?"

"Jack," she giggled, "I said-."

"I'll be _careful_, I promise!" he was begging her. "I'll walk you through _everything_! Tell you _exactly_ what's gonna happen and we can stop _whenever_ you want to! Just like usual. . .C'mon!"

"I said," she turned in his tight grip to look into his hazel eyes, "we'll _see_. . .Keep pushing it and that later will become a _never_, I'm not even kidding," she kissed his pouting lips.

"Fuck. . .I'm sorry about pushing you with this. . ." he muttered, eyes dropping.

"I forgive you," she smirked. "I know you're just a _little_ excited to start showing me things. . .But we still are in _no rush_. . .Now, get off me, you moose! So I can eat."

"I love you," he whispered, letting go.

"And I _love _you, Jackie," she smiled at him. "_Whole bunches!_"

_That_ got a smile out of him, his mood perked up, and he stole the strawberry from her hand, gently nipping her fingertips in the process. She rolled her eyes at him, grabbing the rest of her fruit before her moose of a boyfriend ate it too, and went to watch an extreme mixed martial arts show with Bobby.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby wished he wasn't so damn _Bobby-ish_ sometimes. He could tell that Jack had _something_ planned and knew he _had_ to have another 'talk' with his baby brother. He waited until just before he had to leave to get Jack while he was in his room.

"B-Bobby?" hazel eyes filled with terror when he shut and locked the door.

"Talk time, Apple Jacks," he mumbled. "I _know_ you're plannin' something with baby girl tonight. . ."

"Wh--_How?!_" he demanded.

"Big brother shit," he smirked, sitting down. "Now, _spill_ or I'll call Jerry and cancel."

"It's _not_ sex, if that's what your psycho ass is thinking!" he said sternly.

"Didn't think so, but good to know all the same," he looked at Jack.

"It's umm. . ." his baby brother blushed and flailed for words. "I'm maybe teaching her. . ."

"Some more make out tricks?" he saved his brother. "I see she's pretty much got the basics down to a T. . ."

He'd checked on them in the night, like he said, and had seen more than he could care for. It was only them kissing, but still he felt weird knowing that his baby girl was capable of being human. He figured that as long as Jack's door was _open_ when they went to sleep, things were all right, but still could do without seeing them being all close.

"You 'see'?" Jack whined. "Dammit, Bobby!"

"Hey!" he laughed. "I told you that I'd be checking on her _religiously_, Jack! Not like I stayed to _watch!_ Just made sure she was all right. . .and she was. . ."

"Fucker," he mumbled, shoving him in the shoulder. "But. . .yeah, just some more tricks. . .Nothing more. . .and it's not even a sure thing. . ."

"Right," he ruffled Jack's hair. "All I wanted to know. . .Downstairs. . .I got some new ground rules with those two nimrods being out. . ."

Bobby and Jack went downstairs, calling Lock into the living room, and he went on to explain the rules.

"Don't answer the phone or the door," he said firmly. "I've got a key, so lock all the doors _and_ windows. . .and keep them that way. . .I don't care if the police come knocking, let them knock. . .If I decide to call, I'll let it ring twice, then call again, but you still let the machine get it first. . ."

"God, want us to draw the curtains too?" Stray teased.

"Now that you bring it up, yeah, I do," he growled.

"I was kidding!"

"I'm _not_," he mumbled. "I wouldn't put_ anything_ past those two. . .Jack, top drawer on my dresser there's a handgun. . ."

"BOBBY!" Stray started to shake. "A fucking _gun!?_"

"Just in case, sweetheart," he pulled her to his chest. "I just want you safe. . .I hate the thought of_ me_ not being here. . ."

"I hate guns," she whimpered.

"I know, sweetie, I know," he rubbed her back. "I highly doubt that you'll even _see _it. . ."

"A-all right. . ." she relaxed a little.

"If they _do_ show up, call Smiths and he'll send the nearest reliable patrol and then come himself," he kissed her forehead. "I love you both and should be back_ no later _than two. . ."

"Bobby?" she whispered shyly.

"Yes, baby girl?" he tapped her nose gently, earning a smile.

"Will you. . .wake me up when you get home?"

"You bet, sweetie," he gave her another hug and kiss.

He motioned Jack to follow him to the door, Stray was watching a movie, and was quickly lost in some kind of horror fest.

"Gun's legal," he whispered. "You _use_ it if you have to. . .You still know how one works, right?"

"Yes, Bobby," Jack stuck his tongue out. "I still know. . .Learned from the master, remember?"

"Yeah, guess you did," he laughed, punching his shoulder lightly. "Be _careful_ with whatever it is you have planned. . ."

"Always am," he blushed a little.

"See ya in a few hours. . ." he said, opening the door. "Pull the curtains and lock this behind me."

"Yes, sir, Bobby sir!" Jack saluted playfully, though Bobby knew he'd follow his orders to a T.

_**That's right, Jack has a biting kink...Lock does too, i guess...oh well...leave me some reviews! hugs to all!**_


	27. Showing Lock the Ropes

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Jack watched Lock as she watched another movie, pondering how to drop major hints that he'd really like to start showing her the ropes of biting, but not push too much with it. He also had to think of _how_ to go about the whole thing and be sure that she felt safe and comfortable with it.

_I vote that you just go _taste_ her a little,_ desire growled lowly. _If she doesn't get _that_ hint, she's an idiot. . ._

_You need to shut up and behave!_ he snapped. _You're going to get me into trouble!_

"Jackie?" Lock smirked, noticing him as he watched her.

"Sorry. . .Thinking," he mumbled quickly.

"_About?_" she glanced at him sideways.

_She's turning into a _tease_, Jack. . ._desire purred.

_I said shut the fuck up!_ he growled, muzzling his desire.

"Just. . .stuff. . ." he murmured.

"Mmmm hmmm," she nodded sarcastically, full focus on her movie once more.

He got up from the couch, figuring that he should take a shower as a precaution, and Lock said nothing, engrossed in the monster film. He took one hell of a_ long_ shower, most of it 'personal time', and when he was out, he still didn't have a plan. He pulled on his pajamas, ran a hand through his wet hair roughly, and stepped into the hall.

"Whoa, shit!" he gasped quietly.

All the lights were off, except for a soft glow coming from his room, and he had to let his eyes adjust before moving. He quickly snuck to his door, leaning on the frame and saw his girlfriend in the soft light emitted from his touch lamp on his nightstand. Lock had taken yet another tank top, a pair of his shorts too, and was currently fixing the bed.

"You gonna stand there and watch," she laughed. "Or help?"

"Mmmmm," he furrowed his brow, 'thinking'.

"Make your choice _wisely_, moose," she smirked.

"Think I'll _help_," he grinned. "Though I don't know _why_."

"JACK!" she scolded half-seriously as he jumped on the bed, sitting against the headboard.

"It was gonna get messed up _anyway_," he laughed, pulling her to him.

"So?" she shot him a look over her shoulder.

"So. . I figured I'd just get it over with," he growled lightly, wanting to just _dive_ into showing.

"I see that," she giggled, settling her back into his chest. "Jack, I've been thinking. . ."

"'Bout?"

"'Bout how to have you show me more about. . .biting," she muttered shyly.

"What were you thinking?" he gently urged her on, nuzzling her neck.

"Well. . .First, you should know that I'm nervous. . ."

"_Bad_ type of nervous?" he murmured, concerned.

"No. . .Just plain nervous. . ."

"That's to be expected. . .What else?" he was trying to hide how eager he was.

"I think. . ." she sighed nervously, playing with his hands. "Can you _tell_ me more about it? I really don't know _anything_ on this subject aside from what you told me last night. . ."

"Sure. . .but I'll have to use examples to get the gist across. . . Is that ok?" he sat up straight, pulling her with him.

"Yeah. . ." she whispered, still messing with his hands.

"All right," he nuzzled her lovingly, slipping one hand free. "You say the word and we'll be done, K?"

She nodded, jumping a little when he shut the lamp off, and laughed nervously. He brushed her hair to one side, exposing the whole right side of her neck, and slowly kissed her, getting her totally relaxed before he started.

"We've actually ventured into this territory before," he murmured in her ear.

"We have?" she sounded surprised.

"Yep. .. Well, _me_ more than you. . .But I'd say you were a _natural_, Lock," he smiled. "Seems to just _happen_ with you."

"A natural. . .huh," she relaxed a little more. "Ok. . ."

"Now, usually I'd do some tests, to see if you are a biter too, but I'm pretty sure you are."

"Uhh. . .Do them anyway?" she mumbled shyly. "So we're _entirely_ sure. . ."

"All right, beautiful. . .First, let me explain the three 'stages', I guess you'd call them, and I'll give you the tests. . .sound ok?"

She nodded, shifting a little nervously against him, and holding his left hand a tad tighter.

"Stage one," he said, letting his breath ghost her neck, "is something you're familiar with: _nibbling_. . .It's the most gentle form of biting, it tickles most of the time, and is well, for starters. . .Test time."

He went on to nibble her neck, starting at her tank strap, and slowly moving up to under her jaw, hearing her giggle. He smiled and went the length of neck again, making her squirm.

"Well?" he grinned, gently kissing her neck. "Like?"

"Mmm hmm," she sighed. "But we _knew_ that already. . ."

"Yes, we did. . .Next stage. . .This one is a little_ rougher_ than nibbling, but not too bad," he saw her nod in understanding. "It doesn't hurt. . .It's kinda hard to explain _how_ it feels, it's different for each person. . .but it should feel _good_, stop me if it doesn't."

Jack sucked in a deep breath, he was _thrilled_ to finally be showing her new stuff, and had to remember to go _slow._ She whined cutely as he carefully tested this stage, he could feel her heart racing when he passed the pulse point, and her right hand ended up lost in his thick, still damp hair.

"Well? What about that stage?" he asked, placing soothing kisses over the new marks.

"Like it," she murmured. "What's up with the kissing after?"

"Mmm," he let up so he could answer. "Glad you brought it up. .. Kissing the bites after, even the_ nibbles_, helps soothe them. ..You'll understand more later on. . .trust me."

"K. . .last stage?" _she_ was starting to sound eager.

"That one. . .It'll hurt a little, not white-hot pain, but a slightly pleasant sting. . .again, it should feel _good_. . .Stop me if it doesn't. . .or if it hurts too much."

Lock gasped, pulling away due to instinct when he sank his teeth in, and he let go so he wouldn't hurt her.

"Shit. . .I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"You all right?" he whispered.

"Yeah. . .it just surprised me. . .You can test again. . ."

"You sure, babe?"

"Yeah. . .at least now I know what's coming," she snickered.

He bit her again, a low growl erupting from him, and she didn't pull away this time. He let his teeth sink in farther, going slow, and eventually she reached her point.

"Fuck. . .Jack. . _.that's_ a little--," she couldn't finish, but did pry him off carefully.

"I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?" he placed very light kisses on the relatively deep teeth marks.

"No, but it was starting to be more than a pleasant sting. . .I'm fine, don't worry," she angled her head so he could kiss her more effectively. "I'm starting to get the whole kissing after bit now. . ."

"Yeah?" he smirked. "You know, you have quite the pain tolerance, bite wise. . .Like that stage?"

"Mmm hmm. . .Guess I _am_ a biter after all, huh?" she giggled.

"You are and it's a _good_ thing, believe me," he kissed her cheek until she turned to get the real thing. "Now. . .I suppose key points is the next place to go. . ."

"Key points?" she cocked her head cutely.

"Everyone has certain spots that are prime for biting. . .I mean, pretty much _anywhere_ is biteable, but some places are more sensitive than others," he whispered, stroking her neck. "And everyone also has their own little secret places. . ."

"Huh," she mulled it over. "Do _I_ have a. .. secret place?"

"Yep. . .right_ here_," he touched that area behind her ear. "One of mine is my bellybutton. . ."

"Your _bellybutton?_" she turned around to look at him.

"Mmm hmm," he nodded, smirking. "Now, I'm gonna show you the key points, k? I'll just nibble them for now. . ."

"Ok. . ." she whispered.

"You doin' all right so far?" he needed to check.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Kinda fun. . ."

"Glad to hear it," he grinned, carefully moving so she sat against the wall and he gently sat on her lap. "This ok with you?"

"Control freak," she teased, resting her hands on his thighs. "We're fine."

"Point one," he lightly ran his thumb on her bottom lip. "The lip. . ."

He sealed his mouth on hers, getting a lengthy and deep kiss, then slowly withdrew and let his teeth graze her lip. He nibbled on her briefly, then gave her a gentle kiss, and looked at her face for the reaction.

"Can I ask a question?" she murmured, a little embarrassed.

"That's encouraged," he nodded. "Ask away."

"Ummm. . .what--stages--can you use on the key points?" she was blushing.

"Any of them. . .Depends on the person. I'm just being gentle the first time around, til you get the hang of things," he kissed her nose.

"Oh. . .ok," she gave him a shy smirk.

"Point two," he caressed her jaw line. "Anywhere on the jaw. . .I tend to always use nibbling here, it's really sensitive and tends to get hurt easily. . ."

"Shit, Jackie," she sighed as he nibbled her whole jaw.

"Point number three," he growled lightly as he reached her ear.

"Ah!" she giggled. "Oh, _hell_. . ."

He nibbled her ear a little longer, then trailed her jaw, and up to her lips.

"Combining key points is encouraged as well, and using any of the three stages. . .mix it up," he told her softly. "Still all right?"

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, kissing his cheek. "Any more. . .key points?"

"_Plenty_," he grinned. "Point four. . .pulse point on the throat. . .right _here._"

She giggled and squirmed, hands tightening pleasantly on his thighs, and he tingled from head to toe. He moved to the juncture of shoulder and neck, still nibbling.

"Five," he mumbled into her. "Six," he found the hollow on her neck. "Seven," he got all of her collar.

"Son of a bitch!" she inhaled sharply when he nibbled the scar on the front side of her left shoulder, one hand quickly going into his hair.

"Hmmmm. . .'Nother special spot," he chuckled. "You ok, Lock?"

"Gimme a minute," she panted, hiding in his neck. "Switch got tripped a little bit. . ."

"Take your time," he hugged her. "We're done with the points for now, I think. . ."

"Ummm. . .explain what's next while I recover. . ." she whispered shyly. "Please?"

"Guess I should tell you that some biters have a certain stage they favor over the others," he said gently. "Most are just a mix, they love any stage. . .I'd say you were one of those. . ."

"You?" she murmured, sounding like she was almost back to normal.

"Mmm. . .I'm a stage three guy all the way, but I really don't mind any of them. . .all feels great to me. . ." he rubbed her shoulders. "All right yet?"

"Yeah," she exhaled slowly. "Sorry. . ."

"It's _fine_, honey," he soothed. "Now. . .next on the agenda is. . .you using everything I just showed you on_ me_. . .So I know you're getting this. . ."

"Wait. . .is that all I have to learn?" she almost sounded scared.

"No, not really. . .what's the matter?"

"I just don't wanna. . .mess it up," she mumbled.

"You won't mess it up," he assured her. "I'll help if I think you're having trouble, K?"

She nodded, running a nervous hand through her hair, and looked to him. He smiled at her, stealing a kiss, and when he pulled back, he felt a hesitant nibble. He hummed his approval, eyes closed, and waited patiently.

"Where do I start?" she whispered.

"Wherever _you_ want. . .any stage you wish," he sighed. "Should I keep my eyes closed?"

"Please?"

"Of course," he breathed.

Lock ran shy hands up his bare chest, making him shiver, and he heard her low giggle. Her hands grew more confident, he licked his lips in anticipation, and shifted, getting a little restless. There was a shy nip to his shoulder, she was testing things out, and he let her go at her own pace.

"Mmmmm," he bit his lip as she got a better grasp of the concept.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Careful, careful. . ._she reminded as she nibbled Jack's jaw. _He really _likes_ this. . .watch what you do and how he responds. . ._

"Remember to mix things up, beautiful," he said gently.

"Oh, yeah. . .oops," she blushed.

"S'alright. . .you're doing just fine."

Lock found the pulse point on his neck, noting just how _hard_ his heart was beating, and carefully bit him harder, earning a small gasp. His hands tightened on her waist, she laced one hand in his hair, and let the other support his neck.

_Think. . .Vampire. . ._she instructed herself. _You've seen enough vamp movies. . ._

She quickly found out that she wasn't in the right position to control the situation how she wanted, and slowly pushed at Jack until he got the hint and moved. He got settled in the corner, using pillows as cushions, and gave her a proud smirk.

"Wondered how long it would take you to figure that out," he chuckled. "You feel all right?"

"Yeah. .. This comfortable?" she asked, sitting high up on his thighs.

"If you're comfy, I'm comfy," he grinned, letting his hands find her legs. "Am _I_ all right?"

"Just watch them. . .no wandering," she smiled.

"Still want me to close my eyes?"

"Just until I start. . ." she blushed.

Hazel eyes closed, she watched him lick his lips and tried to form some sort of system. She came up empty, having to just improvise, and went with the flow. Lock gently kissed him, letting one hand venture up the back of his neck until it was lost in damp, sandy hair, and carefully pulled his head back, exposing his throat to her.

_Now what?_ she wondered.

_Vampire. . ._something in her mind whispered.

She slowly bit the juncture of neck and shoulder, letting her teeth sink in farther and farther, then let go, he whimpered in protest, and she gently kissed the marks from her teeth.

"Catch on quick," he laughed breathlessly.

"Do I?" she whispered, still a tad nervous.

"God, yes," he grinned.

His encouraging words gave her more confidence, she relaxed a lot more, and tipped his head back farther. She looked at his throat, nibbled his jaw gently, and slowly worked down to his collar, alternating stages.

_This will be good ammo for my strike. . ._she thought evilly.

She went back up his neck, then suddenly detoured and nipped his Adam's apple. This got her a whole new response from the teen under her. Jack's breath caught in his chest, his hands moved to the backs of her knees, and he tugged her closer.

"Holy fuck," he panted. "That's a _new_ special spot. . ."

"Well, you found one on me," she smirked proudly at him. "It's only fair."

She squeaked as their mouths were suddenly crushed together, one of his hands supporting her neck, and he was asking permission to deepen it. She granted it to him, but quickly asked to turn it around, and he let her claim every inch of his mouth as her own. They separated slowly, each placing small nibbles on lips, and suddenly her neck was under attack.

"Fuck!" she gasped.

Lock felt his smirk around his bite, he slowly kissed the mark, trailed to a new place, and carefully sank his teeth in as deep as she could stand it. Her hand moved on its own accord, lacing into his hair and holding him in place, making him hum happily. The vibration of the noise created a new sensation on top of the sting, a slight tickle, and she thought she'd go _crazy_ if he kept it up.

"_J-Jackie_," she whined, hinting that he release her. "Down boy. . ."

"You all right?" he asked around licking and kissing the deep marks.

"Yeah. . .I'm fine, she sighed happily. "Next time a damn_ warning_ would be nice!"

"Now, where's the fun in that?" he smirked at her. "So. . .you liking this so far?"

"Would I keep doing it if I hated it?" she grinned, putting their noses together.

"No, _you_ most definitely would not," he laughed.

She earned her own squeak of surprise when she bit just above the collar, his hand on her neck tightened a little, and he squirmed adorably beneath her. She trailed up his throat, nibbling his Adam's apple briefly, and he sat forward when she kissed him, bringing them flush together. Suddenly, a fit of giggles took hold of her, breaking the kiss, and she collapsed to the side, off of his lap.

"What's so funny?" he smirked, propping himself over her.

"I dunno," she giggled, covering her mouth with both hands.

"Don't do that," he murmured, gently pulling her hands away. "I wanna hear you giggle. . .I think it's one of the best sounds in the world. . ."

They started to dissipate, but started up again when she made eye contact with him, and he only smiled down at her. Finally, she got control of herself, only after her tummy muscles were burning, and he moved to sit on her pelvis, leaning down over her.

"What was_ that_ all about, babe?" he smirked, face hovering just above hers.

"I really don't have a clue," she smiled. "Just _happened_. . ."

"It was _cute_," he whispered, barely kissing her lips.

"Really?"

"Fucking _adorable_," he murmured against her lips.

She pulled his face closer, locking her mouth on his, and fell into the ever familiar before bed kiss. He shuddered when she played with his stud, she smirked when his hand slid under the tank and he caressed her tummy lovingly, and then he trailed down her neck and ended up with his face just over her exposed middle.

"Jack?" she breathed, shivering as his breath ghosted her.

"Can I try something?" he asked. "I'll be _very_ careful. . ."

She nodded, already guessing what her boyfriend was going to do, and kept an eye on him, just in case. She bit her lip when he placed the first careful kiss, losing the battle with keeping her eyes open, and twitched from the tickle. He took her actions as ones to continue and continue he did, getting bolder. She wanted to move away from the tickling touches, but wanted to move_ into_ them too, and didn't know what the hell to do.

Kissed morphed into nibbles, nibbles to nips, and eventually nips became very gentle bites. When she finally mustered up the power to take a peek, Jack was lost in his work; hazel eyes were closed as he alternated between kissing and biting, hands on her sides to hold her still, and she felt in awe.

_God, this feels_ good_. . ._ she thought, blushing.

_Careful, Lock. . _instinct whispered.

_No, just let him do his thing!_ that new voice yelled.

"Oh my _God_," she gasped as he placed generous kisses to her side, really he was making out with her bare side.

_More! Tell him you want--_need_--more!_ something screamed.

_Lock, don't listen to desire right now. . ._instinct growled darkly._ You _know_ we're not ready for where this could lead to. . .WOULD lead to. . ._

"F-fuck. . .Jack. . .enough, moose," she said breathlessly, pushing her shirt down.

He nodded, crawling back up, and gave her a slow kiss.

"All right?" he panted in her ear.

"Perfect. . .It was just a time to stop. . ." she felt herself blush. "_That _was. . ."

"_Good?_" he offered.

"Un-fucking-believable," she finished, playing with his hair.

_Good, girl, Lock. . ._instinct commended.

_We coulda got so much more!_ desire mumbled angrily.

"Glad it was enjoyed," he grinned, collapsing to his back. "This was fun. . ."

"Mmm," she nodded, getting settled against him.

"So. . .How's this whole me 'showing' you stuff working for ya?" he asked gently.

"It _works_," she yawned, then nibbled his chest. "See?"

"Yeah. . ." he sighed, breaking into goose bumps. "I love you, gorgeous."

"Love you too, princess," she smiled, closing her eyes.

"We've gotta," he yawned, "think of new stuff I can show you. . ."

"Not now. . ._Sleep_," she commanded gently.

He snickered, pulling the blanket over them, and wrapped a protective arm around her, bringing her even closer to his warm body. She moved and nuzzled his neck, putting one arm snugly over his strong middle, and felt him rest his head on hers.

_If someone had ever told me that one day, I'd have something like this. . .I woulda never ever believed them. . ._she thought, drifting off. _But. . .I still can't believe it myself. . ._

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby got home at one thirty, exhausted and covered in marker. The girls had worn him out with piggy back rides, and then drew on him when he dozed off on the couch during The Little Mermaid.

_At least it wasn't make up. . ._he thought, locking the door behind him.

He quietly went upstairs, walked past Jack's open door, and then doubled back, remembering his promise to Lock. He shook his head, smiling, as he watched the two sleep. Stray had kicked the blanket off her legs, but was currently curled up and looking for warmth, and Jack was curled around her protectively.

_Fuckin' kinky bastard. . ._he snickered, seeing the bite marks decorating his baby brother. _JESUS! Baby girl too?!_ he groaned when he saw that she had the same marks.

"Bobby?" she slurred sleepily.

"Hey, sweetheart," he walked over and covered her up. "How'd you know it was me?"

"You wear a different cologne than Jack. . ." she whispered, smirking. "I smelled it and woke up. . ."

"Mmm. .. You must be part dog or something," he smiled, tapping her nose. "No problems tonight?"

"Nuh-uh," she shook her head. "It was quiet all night. . ."

"Good," he kissed her cheek. "I'm beat, kiddo. . .And I gotta get a shower, the girls decided to draw on me. . .Night, baby girl."

"Night, Bobby," she breathed. "Love you. . ."

"Love you too, Stray," he kissed her forehead and went to his shower.

He was glad it was _only _magic markers that the girls managed to find, the brats even tagged his stomach, and he scrubbed himself clean. After he dried off and pulled on his jeans, he did a quick check of the house: checking locks on all the windows and doors, searching every room, but still felt uneasy, even when he came up empty.

_Assholes are makin' _me_ get all paranoid. . ._he growled, checking on Stray and Jack once more on his way by.

He went to his room, switched his jeans for more comfortable pajamas, and opened the top drawer on his dresser. He found the gun, ejected the clip, then slid it back home, and slipped it under his pillow. He was taking _no _chances with this, Kett was insane and capable of anything, but so was Bobby Mercer. He crawled into bed, covered up, and crashed hard.

He woke up later than usual, staying in bed, and listened to the sounds of the house, seeing if anyone else was up. Hushed giggling caught his attention, making him grin, and he got his ass up. He went downstairs quietly, Jack and Ma were still sleeping, and saw Stray laying on the couch, giggling at the TV.

"Hey, baby girl," he chuckled. "Sleep ok?"

"Yeah!" she beamed. "Bobby, you gotta watch this with me!"

"What?" he sat in the recliner.

"That fighting show that was on the other day. . .it's _hilarious._"

"You've gotta be the only chick I know who would find two people beating the hell outta each other _humorous_," he laughed, sitting back.

"Some of these dweebs don't know _what_ they're doing," she said. "That's why I laugh. . .for the most part."

"Oh and _you_ would know what to do?" he teased.

"Probably more than _you_, ballerina boy," she shot back quickly.

"Stray, you best watch it," he growled, smirking.

"Or what?" she gave him a look, on a roll. "You'll dance me into submission?"

"That's it," he grumbled, getting up and moving furniture out of the way. "Come on, baby girl."

"What?" she looked at him cautiously.

"Show me what you_ think_ you know," he taunted.

"Bobby, cut it out," she rolled her eyes.

"'Fraid I'll _beat_ you?" he smirked, trying to lure her in.

"No, I don't want to _hurt_ you, Bobby," she growled. "_Or_ see you dance."

"Come on, it's just _rough housing_, sweetheart," he said gently. "Not like we're really gettin' into it. . ."

"Are there rules?" she eyed him nervously.

"Yeah. . .no face shots, crotch shots, no _actual _punching. . .Just open handed taps. . ."

"So, I can't bitch slap you?" she pouted. "That's no fun. . ."

"Fine. . .if you're _careful_, you can hit me in the face. . .just don't nail me or get pissed and haul off on me. . ." he bounced on his toes anxiously.

"All right," she sighed, standing up and watching his movements.

"Great!" he laughed, rubbing his palms together. "Ready, baby girl?"

"Born ready, Bobby."

"Start!"

They circled each other, watching the others movements, and held their hand in loose fists, in the boxing stance. Lock faked him out on his right, he fell for it and blocked, and she gently snaked her hand up and tapped his cheek with her right hand.

"Oooooooh," she smiled. "Come on, Bobby. . .We gonna dance circles all day or--?"

He swept her legs out from under her, she fell ungracefully to the floor, and he sat on her middle, pinning her hands down on either side of her head. Silver eyes narrowed at him, she squirmed, searching for a weak spot in his hold, but he had her too firmly.

"You were saying?" he chuckled.

"Nice. . .But, Bobby?" she smiled sweetly.

_Uh-oh. . ._

"Yes, Stray?"

"You forgot about my legs," she said darkly. "You're not the _only_ flexible one here, ballerina boy."

"SHIT!" he yelped when she got one leg up between them.

The girl used her strong ass leg, putting it across his chest, and pushed him to the side, rolling with him, and managed to break her hands free, on her feet in a flash. He scrambled up and rushed her, she sidestepped and tripped him, and he landed ungracefully. He got up, glaring at her, and took the boxer stance once more, with her following suit. Bobby tested the young teen's reflexes, finding she was damn quick, and searched for weak spots.

"Dancing again," she mumbled. "This ain't _ballet_, Bobby."

He play swung on her, she surprised him by darting _into_ it, and she grabbed his wrist, quickly moving behind him. He hissed as she bent his arm, holding his wrist up between his shoulder blades, she nailed the backs of his knees with one swift move, and kept hold of his arm as he went down. His head was pulled back by a gentle handful of his brown hair, the girl was grinning down at him, and she kissed his forehead mockingly.

"Having an old hound cop to teach you defense moves sure has its advantages," she smiled, releasing him.

"Brat," he grumbled, rotating his shoulder.

"Bitch," she smirked. "Fuck, you ok?"

"Fine. . ." he pretended to be in serious pain. "Ain't nothing. . ."

"Hell. . .lemme see," she walked over to him and right into his trap.

When she was close enough, he spun her around, hooking her elbows with one arm, behind her back, and had her pinned to him. She couldn't squirm too much without hurting herself, as she soon figured out, and growled loudly in frustration.

"If you can tell me how to get free, I'll let you go," he murmured.

"I fucking _can't!_" she snapped at him.

"Yes, you can. . ._Think_, Stray," he said firmly.

He felt her tense up, frantically thinking, and held her tightly. Suddenly, she put a bare foot on the heavy wooden entertainment system, and shoved back hard. They went back, his leg clipped the chair, and down they fell. His breath was stolen from him, his grip broke, and she scrambled up.

"Good enough?" she growled dangerously.

"_Resourceful_," he panted.

She extended a hand to him, pulling him to his feet, and he yanked her into a hug. She had gotten a little too serious for his tastes right at the end and he wanted to be sure that things were all right.

"We cool, baby girl?" he muttered.

"Yeah," she sighed, hugging him tightly. "Sorry about getting all pissed and serious at the end there. . ."

"My fault really. . .Forgot _who_ I was messing with," he kissed her temple.

"Can we finish my show now?" she snickered into his chest.

"Yep. . ." he let go and got the furniture back in place.

"Bobby got his ass whooped by my _girlfriend_," Jack sang, bounding down the steps.

"I'll kick your ass too, princess," she laughed.

"No thanks," he collapsed into her lap. "I like life too much to get into it with you."

"_I_ can still take you, fairy," Bobby challenged.

"No one's taking anyone," Ma laughed, coming downstairs.

"_Ma-_," he started to whine, but she cut him off.

"Bobby, don't make me let Lock loose on you," she chuckled. "Just behave and watch the people on TV annihilate each other."

"I _let_ Stray win," he lied, smirking at the teen girl. "She is just a _girl_ after all."

As soon as Ma was out of sight in the kitchen, Bobby received a faceful of pillow. Lock hit him a few more times with the couch pillow, pretending to be all mad at him, and Jack got her settled down, still on her lap.

**_Lucky I love my reviewers! I wasn't gonna work on getting this typed up cuz I'm lazy and my computer was all "NO! I'm not gonna connect to the internet (which is why this is up later than I intended) and I was doing other stuff (playing a video game, nerd I know) but then I thought "No, I have faithful reviews and I can't let them down" so I got up and typed it all up. . .And I'm in the process of conjuring up an idea of where to go with my Eragon story, seeing as how I've been neglecting it lately (be patient, the muse is being rude to me) and I think that THIS story here will be the one that BREAKS my no longer than 30 chapters or so rule. . .oh well. . .it's fun, but I hope I don't end up with over 60 chapters. . .REVIEWS ARE LOVED!_**


	28. Star Trails

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Dorian came for a session, Lock knew he had been at the Noose for the battle, but it was obvious that he didn't know she knew.

"Have you been using the dream journal?" he asked.

"No, been talking to Jack and Bobby most nights when I dream," she muttered. "Dorian, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead," he was busy writing.

"Did you enjoy the band battle?" she smirked.

He froze a moment, closing his eyes in disbelief, and let out a deep sigh. She sat, smirking and waited for the doctor to speak.

"You knew?" he asked, then answered his own question. "Of _course_ you knew. . ._you_ could find anyone in a crowded place. . ."

"I figured you went for professional reasons, so I never bothered to go say hello. . ." she grinned.

"Well, seeing as how it's out of the bad," he smiled, "mind if I ask you some questions about it?"

"Be my guest," she giggled.

"Did the songs you picked out to sing have any special meaning to you?" he was looking over notes, probably from the battle night.

"Well, duh! Of course they did, Dorian," she rolled her eyes playfully. "Music is my expression. . .Surely you _knew_ that by now, or are you not as good of a doctor as I imagined?"

"Don't you even start with me," he laughed. "You've got to be the most difficult case I've ever dealt with. . ."

"And yet you keep on coming back," she shot back at him, smiling.

They talked for a little while about the battle, she wondered _where_ Jack had gone to, and eventually fessed up that Kett and Zane were free men.

"Hell, when?" he mumbled, running a nervous hand in his shaggy hair.

"Few days ago," she whispered. "They've already started shit, called Jack and messed with his head. . .And--I'm _remembering_ what exactly happened. . ."

"That's right, you blocked most of it. . ." he muttered. "Are you holding up?"

"For the most part. . .I've been staying with Jack at night, so the nightmares don't really bother me. . .I'm working really hard to not let this stuff interfere with life right now. . .What's done is done. . .but, I don't want to remember. . ."

"That's understandable, Lock. . .Your mind blocked those things on purpose, as a defense mechanism, but if it's making you remember there must be a reason," he made eye contact. "I'm really proud that you're not letting these new memories destroy you, that you're living life like things were 'normal', so to speak. . ."

"I'm anything but _normal_," she snickered.

"Things may get really difficult for you, but remember that you're not alone in this," he said softly.

"I know," she sighed. "I keep telling myself that, but still. . ."

"Use that journal if you can, Lock. . .Damn, time's up," he grumbled, packing. "Seems like whenever I get on a roll, we're done. . .if those two mess with you, _ignore_ them. . .No need to stir up trouble with them anymore. . ."

"Already working on that. . .Thank God for Bobby and Jackie boy," she smiled. "Later, Dorian. . ."

"I'll see you next time, Lock," he waved as he left.

She wandered into the living room, Bobby was snoozing on the couch, so she stole the recliner and the remote, and flicked the TV on. She must have dozed off at some point, for the next thing she knew, Jack was whispering in her ear.

"Hey, sleepyhead," his velvet voice made her shiver a little. "I'm back. . ."

"Where'd you go?" she asked, stretching.

"Somewhere," he smirked, sitting on her lap. "If I tell you, I'll have to kill you. . .and it would totally ruin the surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise, Jack?" she felt a little nervous. "And you'd never be capable of killing me. . ."

"The _good_ kind of surprise. . .and no, I'd never ever hurt you," he gently kissed her. "You'll like the surprise. . .at least, I hope you do. . ."

"When do I get to know what it is?" she yawned.

"_Later_," he smiled warmly. "C'mon, Bobby's cooking and we can help him out."

They went to help Bobby with dinner, he was quite the cook for being such the prison hardened guy he was, and his stew was Lock's all time favorite, which was what they were having. Lock saw the two brothers exchange a look and then heard them whispering later on.

"She know yet?" Bobby asked.

"No. . .Later on tonight," Jack smirked.

_What the hell is my boyfriend up to?_ she wondered, setting the table.

_Maybe he thought of more stuff__ to _show_ you!_ desire sang cheerfully.

_No, Bobby wouldn't be in the loop as much as he is if it were that. . ._instinct said.

_Then maybe _you _should think of some _new things_ you wanna learn about,_ desire purred.

_I'm starting to not like you, _she growled. _Shut the hell up!_

_You're just mad 'cuz you know I'm _right_!_ it teased, but fell quiet.

The three of them ate in silence for a little while until Bobby finally had enough and broke it.

"So, Stray," he said casually, "Jack says you'd like to go to college for art. . ."

"It's too expensive," she muttered shyly.

"You do know that they have loans and grants for that kinda stuff, right?" he asked gently.

"Not for my kind they don't," she whispered.

"Ma has college funds for all us boys. . .Mine sure as hell ain't gonna get used," he dropped her a wink.

"Bobby," she gaped at him, "_no._"

"Think it over, sweetie. . .Then we'll all sit and chat about it," he smiled warmly.

"I've finally figured out what I'd go for," Jack grinned at her. "Automotive stuff."

"Yeah, so _you_ can help Bobby next time," she teased.

"Ooooh, _funny_," he made a face.

The rest of dinner went as usual, with them laughing and making fun of one another, and Lock offered to do the dishes afterwards. Jack went up to shower just as she was running the water in the sink, she was almost through washing the dishes when he came back down, and she squeaked as he pressed close behind her.

"Jackie!" she giggled. "Come on, let me get these done in peace. . ."

He said nothing, arms draped around her middle, and his body molded right to hers. She ignored him, washing the glasses, and then he started to make things difficult.

"D-dammit, Jack," she gasped as he nibbled that spot behind her ear.

_Sheesh! Finally!_ desire cheered.

_Don't let this get out of hand, Lock,_ instinct warned.

_What the hell has gotten into him tonight?_ she wondered as he made his way down her neck.

"For real, Jack," she said firmly, not giving in to the want to just let him do whatever and forget the dishes. "Off me so I can get these all washed up. . ."

"I'll be upstairs," he whispered in her ear. "When you're done here, come on up and you'll see the surprise. . ."

_Ohhhhhh! Sounds sexy when he talks like that! A nice, dark, velvet purr. . .sends shivers everywhere doesn't he?_ desire chirped happily. _I wonder _what _all the monster has planned for you upstairs. . ._

_Seriously! Shut the fuck up!_ she snapped, rinsing the glasses.

She finished the dishes, setting them in the drainer, and changed in her room. She slowly went up the steps, heart drumming nervously in her chest, and crept into Jack's bedroom. He was sitting against his headboard, as usual, with a notebook on his lap, writing lyrics, and she wondered _why_ he had that black button-down shirt on again.

_Probably so _you_ can-,_ desire started, but Lock clapped a lid on that tortuous voice.

"Hey there, hold up a minute," he glanced up, finishing what he was doing.

She sat on the foot of the bed, watching him as he put the notebook in his dresser, and wondered what was going to happen. The sly smirk on his face held hints, but she couldn't read them clearly. He stood in front of her, pulling her to her feet, and slowly put her hands on his chest while kissing her.

"Little help?" he grinned, hinting the shirt.

"Jack," she whined playfully, "I _know _you don't need my help with that."

"But I _want_ it," he whimpered, already undoing the bottom three buttons. "Pwease?"

"Fine," she growled, quickly undoing his shirt.

"Hey, slow down, babe," he snickered. "I'm trying to time it so we meet in the middle. . ."

"Oh," she blushed, feeling bad for getting an attitude about it.

She slowed down, matching Jack's speed, and their hands met on the middle button, with his hands falling away. She slowly and carefully undid the last button, feeling very shy about it, and saw something on his stomach.

"Surprise," he laughed as she moved to get a better look.

A blue star, with a tribal symbol on it, decorated his belly, around the navel and all she could do was wonder. She looked up at him curiously, wondering why he'd gone and got new ink, and was about to ask when a strong kiss surprised her. The sheer force of the affection put her off balance, he tried to catch her and keep them standing, but they both ended up falling to the bed. He smirked at her, getting himself settled comfortably on her legs, and stole another deep kiss.

_What _else _does he have up his sleeve?_ desire piped up.

_I think _this_ was it. . ._she whispered.

_Hope not. . ._it said in a sing-song way.

"Like it?" he grinned, crawling off her and up the bed, collapsing to his back.

"Mmm hmm," she sat next to him, taking another close look. "Does it hurt?"

"Nope. . .Touch if you want. . ."

"Are you sure?" she asked, letting her fingers hover above it.

"Yeah. . .Go ahead. . .I want you to. . ." he whispered.

She carefully traced the star, then the tribal symbol, and had the oddest urge to_ kiss_ his new tattoo. She glanced up to his face, seeing that his eyes were closed and decided to take a plunge into it. She lightly kissed the new art around her boyfriend's navel, his stomach twitched as he giggled quietly, and he laced a hand in one of hers.

"Whatever you do," he giggled, "_don't_ bite or nibble it. . ."

"I know," she smirked, slowly kissing the rest of his tummy. "You. . . 'all right'?"

"If I wasn't, I'd have stopped you by now," he breathed. "Copy cat. . ."

"Maybe I am," she nibbled well above the tattoo, then lay her head on his middle, and traced the ink some more. "Why'd you get it?"

"Been wanting a new one for a while now. . .the cash from the shows at the Noose has been burning a hole in my pocket, so I caved and got it. . ." he said, playing with her hair.

_He stole my idea. . ._I_ was gonna get a new tattoo. . ._she whined internally. _Maybe I can talk Bobby into taking me tomorrow or something. . ._

"You stayin' in here tonight?" he whispered.

"Yeah. . .Bobby wants me in my own room again starting tomorrow," she sighed. "If I have nightmares, I'm to talk to him and then I'll most likely just end up here anyway. . ."

"That's _not_ a problem with me," he yawned, pulling her up him.

She melted into the kiss, the butterflies making an appearance, and when he pulled back, her lip was nibbled pleasantly. He grinned at her, slowly stealing another deep kiss, and she let her hands go into his hair, pulling him closer to get more of him.

"Damn, beautiful," he panted after she was snuggled against him. "How _much_ of me did you want?"

"Much as I_ got_," she growled playfully, jabbing a finger into his chest. "You nasty minded boy. . ."

"_Your_ nasty minded boy," he laughed. "Who you_ love_ and _adore_. . ."

"Love, yes," she smirked. "Adore. . .not so much. . ."

"Guess I'll just take what I can get," he pouted, crossing his arms.

"My fucking _love _isn't good enough for you?!" she looked at him in awe. "Do I have to _worship_ you as well?!"

"You don't _have _to worship me," he was still pouting.

"Jack _Damien_ Mercer," she growled in his ear.

"Bobby told you my _middle_ name?" he whined.

"Yep," she nibbled the ear she was talking in to. "I find it very _awesome_. . ."

"Yeah? Why's that?" he shivered.

"It means 'demon' in Latin. . ." she whispered. "I think it goes well with the Gothness that's left over in you, demon boy."

"Ooooh, I like_ that_," he purred, moving and attacking her collar gently. "Demon boy."

"Really?" she giggled. "Should I keep calling you that?"

"And moose. . .I like that one too," he snickered.

"Jack _Damien_," she smiled. "_My_ little demon boy. . ."

"Forever. . ._My_ little radiant, Lock," he grinned at her warmly. "I love you. . ."

"Love you too, moose," she sighed. "Night, Jackie. . ."

"Night, Lock," he yawned.

She curled up to her boyfriend's warm, protecting body, strong arms went around her, and she fell into a deep, safe sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby went to go check on Stray and Jack, like he did every single night, and smiled when he saw them. They were on their sides, Stray's face buried in Jack's shoulder, and she had yet _again_ kicked the blankets off. He quietly snuck over to cover the girl back up, just as he reached the bed, Jack woke up and got all protective of her, growling lightly.

"It's _me_, fairy," Bobby whispered. "Relax, man. . ."

"Shit. . .Guess I'm more jumpy than I thought," Jack mumbled, helping Bobby cover Lock up. "Sorry about that. . ."

"S'alright," he chuckled. "Now I know that you're a terrific guard dog. ..Makes me feel a _lot_ better."

"You really want her in her own room after tonight?" he whispered.

"Yeah. . .I don't want this becoming more of a habit than it already is. . ." he smirked as the girl snuggled into his brother and the blanket. "It's not that I don't trust _you_, Jack. . It's your sex drive and hormones that I'm not too trusting towards."

"Thanks, Bobby," Jack silence a laugh.

"She like the new tatt?" he nodded towards his tummy.

"Yeah," Jack yawned.

"Night, fairy," he whispered, leaning down to Lock. "Night, baby girl," he kissed her cheek.

"Night, Bobby," Jack murmured, settling back into bed.

Bobby went to his room, changed, and collapsed into bed and sleep. He woke when the sun rose, stretched and quietly shuffled downstairs. He made some coffee, grabbed the paper, and went about his morning ritual of coffee and news.

"Hey, Bobby," Stray murmured, two hours later.

"Mornin', baby girl," he chuckled. "You even_ awake_ yet?"

"Gettin' there," she grinned. "Can I ask a favor?"

"Oh boy, here we go," he teased. "Go on. . ."

"Could you take me-," she began.

"To get new ink?" he finished for her.

"Yeah," she blushed a little. "I can obviously pay for it. . ."

"Where is it gonna be?" he asked.

"Here," she stood and put a hand on the left side of her stomach, near her navel.

"Of what?"

"Damn, twenty questions. . ." she giggled. "Stars, of course."

"Why?"

"I _want_ it. . .Have for some time," she mumbled.

"I _guess_ I can take you to the guy we use," he sighed sarcastically. "Are we not telling the fairy?"

"Not until it's kinda healed up," she smiled. "Thanks a lot, Bobby."

"No problem," he grinned. "Be ready in an hour. . ."

An hour later, they were in the car, and he was more nervous than her. Bobby was just being him, the over protective big brother, and Stray seemed to understand. When they got to the parlor, she explained exactly what she wanted to Joe, even sketched it out, and Bobby really wanted to call the whole thing off for some odd reason.

He sat and watched as she lay in the chair, his nerves on the verge of being wasted, and Joe drew the stars on her stomach. She stayed perfectly still when Joe started, but did hiss and shut her eyes, making Bobby go hold her hand out of protective reflex.

"You ok, honey?" he whispered.

"Mmm hmm," she smirked, finally getting used to the feel.

"Man, Bobby," Joe laughed. "Jack was just in here yesterday gettin' a tattoo for his girl. . .This her?"

"Yeah. . ._Why?_" he got defensive.

"I'm right fucking here," Lock growled lightly. "_Hellloooooo._"

"I was just wonderin'," Joe looked to Lock. "He talked you up almost non-stop. . .Fucker is head over heels in love with you. . ."

For the rest of the time, Lock stayed quiet, her eyes were closed and Bobby almost thought she was asleep on him. She paid for her ink, thanking Joe for his time and work, and they went home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

A month went by in silence on Kett and Zane's side, Jack had a new cell phone, and Lock stayed in his room at _least_ twice a week due to memories in the form of nightmares. Jack had started having his _own_ nightmares, having to relive the horror that his ex put him through, and they were getting worse--like tonight.

_'Kett, baby, please,' he begged his boyfriend._

_'Knees, Jack-o," Kett growled, hand on the back of his neck. 'Don't make me tell you twice.'_

_Jack slowly got to his knees, whole body trembling violently, and Kett pulled his head back roughly. Green eyes burned lustfully down at him, a sick smile on his face, and Jack knew that this was going to get bad and quick._

_'What are you, Jack?' Kett asked darkly._

_'Kett. . ._please_. . .I'm sorry!' he cried._

_This whole scenario had come about because of a fight at a party. They had gone home and Kett was still very pissed off. Jack had been drinking, some guy had flirted with him, and he was tipsy enough to flirt back, and then Kett caught him._

_'_What_ are you, Jack?' he asked again, tugging his head back very painfully._

_'A slut!' he yelped. 'I'm a nasty little slut!'_

_'That's right,' he purred, pulling Jack's face towards his crotch. 'Now. . .Do what nasty little sluts do. . .'_

_'K-Kett?' he stammered._

_'Jack. . .mouth, _now_,' Kett ordered, hinting his zipper._

_Jack went numb, body on autopilot, and began what his insane boyfriend wanted him to do. Kett's hands were clasped on the back of his head, holding him tightly, he thought he would start to gag, but Kett knew enough about what he was doing to not allow Jack the chance to choke._

_'Fuck _yes_, Jack-o,' Kett moaned loudly. 'My little slut. . .my little whore, _my_ Jack. . .God, don't fucking quit. . .'_

_He didn't_ want_ to swallow, but his boyfriend gave him no option, and he came really close to choking on it all. Kett pulled him up to his feet, kissed him very aggressively, and shoved him back onto a bed._

_'Pants off,' Kett commanded, pulling his own up._

_'Oh, hell,' he groaned when Kett's hands massaged him very roughly._

_'Yeah?' Kett purred._

_'Mmmmm. . .' he nodded furiously, moving with his hand._

_'You know, I _almost_ forgave you for that stunt. . .But, no matter how _well_ you can blow me, I don't think I can let this slide _that_ easy, Jack-o,' Kett panted, slowing way down._

_'I d-didn't mean to,' he moaned, eyes closed in bliss. 'I had too much to drink. . .you know how I get. . .'_

_'I _know_, babe,' he whispered. 'But I don't think _you_ do!'_

_'Kett?' Jack whimpered._

_He was just on the verge of completion and suddenly the strong hand left, Jack whimpered loudly in protest, going to finish himself, and Kett slapped his hand away._

_'Don't you fucking dare!' Kett hissed angrily. 'You will leave it alone, unlike that guy you were all over tonight. . .As punishment for what you did. . .Maybe next time you go to flirt with someone aside from your_ loving_ boyfriend, you'll remember this case of blue balls and reconsider.'_

"Hey, Jack!" it was Bobby. "Wake up, fairy. . ."

"Fuck! Bobby, just. . .let go!" he was panicking.

Bobby had been holding his shoulders down, Jack had most likely been thrashing around or something, but he couldn't take being pinned down like that. His older brother immediately let go and backed off a little bit.

"Fairy? You all right now?" Bobby was really worried.

"Jackie?" Lock peeked around his brother's shoulder.

"Hey," he smiled gently at her, opening his arms, "_you_ come here, please?"

Lock gladly crawled into his lap, he wrapped himself to her happily, and even_ Bobby_ was pleased to see them being all cuddly. He breathed in the sweet smell of vanilla, focused intently on the warm body in his arms, and slowly relaxed.

"Bobby, can I stay in here tonight?" Lock asked, making Jack sigh with relief.

"Sure thing, baby girl. . .Jack, you doin' all right?" Bobby ruffled his hair.

"Yeah. . .My turn for bad memories, I guess," he sighed. "Thanks for waking me up and letting her stay with me for the night. . ."

"No problem. . .Stray, you make sure he sleeps well," Bobby said from the door. "Love you both. . .Night."

"Night. Love you too," they said together.

"Sleep?" Lock whispered into his neck.

"If you're here," he smirked, carefully laying back.

"Ain't going nowhere, demon boy," she curled to him under the comforter.

"God, I love you," he sighed sleepily, tingling from his toes on up.

"I love you too," she said, turning his face to kiss him.

_That_ woke him up a little, he purred in his chest, and propped over her, slowly shimmying to her middle. She squirmed cutely beneath him, whining and doing her best to silence her giggling. He gently pushed up her shirt and saw-.

"A new tattoo?!" he gaped at her inked stomach.

"Oh, fuck!" she gasped. "I meant to tell you a lot earlier! I'm--."

He quickly kissed each star in the trail, making her stop short in her apology, and looked up to her.

"I forgive you. . ." he hummed. "How old is it?"

"A month. . ." she shuddered. "Why?"

"Wanted to know if I can do _this_," he breathed, slowly nibbling and sucking on each and every star.

"Oh my fucking _God_, Jackie," she whined, almost having it be a moan.

He smirked, amplifying his efforts, and she moved _into_ him a little bit. Her hand kept running in his hair over and over as he claimed her tattoo as his own, his nightmare was getting lost in the abyss of his mind, and he lost himself in his work.

"Ok. . .Jackie,_ done_," she panted, gently pulling him off.

"All right, beautiful?" he whispered, shimmying back up to her.

"Minute," she blushed. "Little much. . ."

"Good much or bad much?" he asked gently, concerned that he went too far.

"Too much of a _good_ thing," she smirked shyly, hiding in his neck. "I'm ok now. . ."

"Good. . .By the way, I _love_ the new star trail," he yawned, smiling.

"Mmm. . ._sleep_ time now, demon boy," she murmured very sleepily.

"Night, my radiant flower," he sighed.

"Night, my moose," she said, almost asleep.

The memory of his idiot ex faded into the deep abyss, he inhaled the smell of Lock, and fell into the soft pit of sleep, wrapped up in his girlfriend. His _beautiful_ girlfriend.

**_Wow, not having my ADHD medicine sucks majorly. . .for those who don't have ADHD, it's a chore to make myself focus without my meds, which is why it may start taking longer to get these updated. . .That and I tend to become really RANDOM without my meds…..But I'm really trying…I work on them a little each and every day, forcing myself to focus on what I'm doing….but I still fear that they're random and jump around (I always feel like what I write does that without my pills) REVIEWS are my driving force!! Love all my patient ass readers to death! Oh yeah, check out my profile if you wanna see the pictures of Lock and Jackie's tattoos!!  
_**


	29. Remembering and the start of Date Two

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Lock woke up to a tickle on her stomach; she slowly opened her eyes, and glanced down. Jack was, yet again, marking up her middle with lips and teeth, and she wondered how _long_ he'd been at it.

"_Fuck_," she drawled when he sucked a mark on her side.

"Mmmm.. .Mornin'," he said around what he was in the middle of doing.

Hazel eyes positively _glowed_ when they caught hers; he smirked, and left a decent bite mark on her sensitive middle. Her eyes fluttered shut, she squirmed a little, and did whatever she could to silence the whimpers and whines coming from her, even biting her arm to do so.

_He's never done something like _this_ to wake you up before, _instinct growled in nervousness.

_But it feels so god damned _good_! _desire pouted.

"Jack, I'm up now!" she squeaked at an especially rough bite.

"Did. . .I push my limits?" he whispered, propping over her.

"No. . .not really. . .Just not used to waking up like _that_, ya know?" she murmured, messing up his sandy hair.

"Oops. . .Am I moving this whole thing along too fast?" he asked gently.

"A little," she was honest with him. "Take it down a notch and we're just fine, K?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah. . ." he grinned. "Stupid boy hormones. . ."

"Which is _why_ I don't trust them," Bobby chuckled, making her jump. "Mornin', you two. . .Jack, get the hell off her. . ."

Jack made a face that only she could see, his hazel eyes rolled dramatically, and he sat up against the headboard next to her. She moved and sat up with him, rubbing sleep from her eyes, and Bobby nodded his approval before leaving. Her boyfriend was on her in a flash once his brother was downstairs. Lips met hers gently, they both went to ask for a deeper kiss at the same time, smirking at their impeccable timing, and he allowed her first turn. He was missing his stud, she wondered about it briefly, but still got a stud-free, mind-blowing kiss all the same.

"Where's the stud?" she muttered after.

"Oh, I'm cleaning it. . ." he smirked. "Why?"

"Missed it," she pouted playfully.

"It'll be back," he laughed, kissing her cheek. "Whiner."

"Hmmm. . .Wonder where I learned _that_ from," she teased. "Love you."

"Love you too. . ." he nibbled her neck. "I'm gonna hop in the shower, need in there 'fore I do?"

"Nuh-uh," she shook her head. "I might try to get some more sleep though. . ."

"All right, beautiful," he said, grabbing fresh jeans and vanishing.

The torture began as soon as she shut her eyes and dozed, the worst memory so far rushing her in the darkness.

_'Kick at me again!' Kett challenged darkly, pointing her knife at her. 'And I'll get that other shoulder too!'_

_She watched him in terror, he was planning something, his green eyes were dark with want, and Zane was pinning her to him again. Kett sat on her legs, she looked away as he leaned in, but he_ made_ her look at him as he kissed her_ hard_. She tried to pull away, but he was too strong, and even with the makeshift wrap they'd put on her shoulder, she was hindered._

_'Kett, please!' she resorted to begging, something she hadn't done since she was little. 'Don't do this!'_

_'Do _what?_' he growled, playing with her jeans. 'This?' he undid her pants and the belt. 'Or _this_?' his hand slipped inside her pants._

_'Don't do any of it!' she shrieked, trying unsuccessfully to get free. 'Please, just _stop_ it!'_

_'Mmmm. . .But, Lock,' he purred, touching her, 'it'll feel so damn _good_. . .Tell me, has precious boyfriend been _this_ far?'_

_'Fuck!' she yelped in pain, he was making it hurt like hell--worse than Rod ever could. 'Kett, please _stop!_'_

_'Awww, I think it hurts the little virgin,' he chuckled darkly. 'Does it _hurt_, Lock? Jesus, it's only _two_ of my fingers!'_

THINK!_ her brain screamed. _SURVIVE!

_'God, Kett, this is so fucking hot!' Zane groaned behind her._

_'Kett, I'll do anything!' she cried in desperation. 'Just stop this. . .'_

_The pain left her quickly, she sobbed in relief, and then she realized what she'd done._

_'Hand,' he ordered, hinting his boxers. '_NOW!_ Or I'll just fuck you right this second, no more foreplay!'_

"Baby girl!" someone was touching her face.

She screamed and scrambled away, putting herself in the corner on Jack's bed.

"_DON'T!_" she sobbed when Bobby went to hold her. "Don't! Don't touch me!"

"Ok, ok," he soothed, holding up his hands. "I'm _not_ gonna touch you, Stray. . ."

"Lock?" it was Jackie. "Hey, baby, what's wrong?"

"No, please _don't!_" she begged, cringing away from even _him_. "J-just n-not yet, _please!_"

"Jack, sit down and don't _touch_ her," Bobby commanded. "Sweetheart?"

She curled up, resting her head on drawn up knees, and sucked in a deep breath.

_You have to tell them, Locket!_ her instinct yelled loudly. _They need to know. . ._

"They. . .They_ r-r-raped_ me," she spit out before she lost all nerve. "_Technically_ I've been raped by Kett. . ."

"No, the doctor told Bobby--," Jack began to deny it all.

"It was _technical_ rape, Jack," she ground out. "Somehow the doctor didn't catch th-that I--probably due to my past--but it's not like he _f-fucked_ me! Kett's fucking inventive. . .just like the others. . ."

"Oh, baby girl," Bobby breathed, sitting next to her on the bed. "I get what you're saying. . .I'm so fucking sorry. . .can I give you a hug or do you need--?"

She cut him off by clinging to him, screaming her heart into his chest, and felt his protective arms go around her. Jack ran a timid hand down her back; she turned and sank into his chest, making herself as _small_ as possible, and let the two _loving_ men comfort her.

"Those motherfuckers better _hope_ we never find them alone in a dark, secluded place," Bobby growled, making her feel better somehow.

"Bobby, please don't go back to prison over them. . ." she sniffed. "I need you_ both_ out here with me. . ."

"Just saying, baby girl," Bobby chuckled, hugging her. "If I happen to catch the alone, I can't say that I _won't_ do something. . ."

"I know, Bobby," she snickered weakly. "Just don't go hunting them down. . ._either _of you."

"I don't hunt, beautiful," Jack chuckled, kissing her temple. "You. . .feelin' any better, babe?"

"Not gonna let them destroy me _now_," Lock murmured into Jack's neck. "What's done is done. . .I'm alive and with you guys, I'm_ safe_ now."

"Damn straight," Bobby laughed, rubbing her shoulders. "You sure you're all right, honey?"

"I'll survive. . .Have since I was little. . ." she sighed, turning to face her big brother.

"Tonight," he said firmly, smiling at her, "you're sleepin' in here with Cracker Jack."

"All right, Bobby," she grinned, feeling a lot better knowing she'd be safe at night. "If you say so."

"I _say_ so, baby girl. . .You up to breakfast?" he tapped her nose gently. "Bacon, eggs, toast, and chocolate milk. . .followed by your choice of horror movie?"

"Sounds perfect," she giggled. "Thanks you guys. . ."

"No problem," Jack whispered, nuzzling her neck. "I love you, babs. . ."

"_Babs?_" she smirked.

"Just thought of it. . .Do you like it or no?" he gently kissed her face.

"It's _cute_. . ." she blushed. "Love you too, demon boy. . ."

"Ok, that's more than enough of this cute shit. . ._QUIT IT!_" Bobby growled playfully. "Food'll be done in about twenty, just so you two cuddly creatures know. . ."

"Relax, Bobby!" she laughed. "I wanna help you, if this moose ever gets off of me!"

"HEY! I wanna help too!" Jack said quickly, jumping up and following them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby was proud of Lock, real proud of her. She wasn't letting the memories of what had happened get to her and hurt her, but he got a feeling that it _was_ bugging her and she was just putting on a mask. He looked at the two teens on the couch, Jack jumped at something in the movie, and Lock immediately made fun of him.

"Awww, Jackie!" she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Don't worry, _I'll_ protect you from the icky monsters!"

_And _we'll_ keep you safe from the _real_ ones, baby girl,_ he thought, smiling at them.

"Well, if you're protecting_ me_," Jack kissed her quickly, almost like he knew Bobby was watching. "Who's protecting _you?_"

"JACK!" she shrieked with laughter as his baby brother tackled her to the couch and kissed her. "My movie!"

"All right!" Bobby bellowed playfully. "I already said enough of the cute shit, Jack. . .I'm out here now, so _behave!_"

"Bobby's _my_ body guard!" Stray made a face at her boyfriend. "And you are now left at the mercy of the monsters."

"You'd do that?!" Jack whined. "Abandon me like that?!"

"No, I guess not," she sighed, using his lap for her legs to rest on. "You're way too _pretty_. . .and I'd be out a leg rest."

They watched a couple of movies, Bobby let some of their cuddling go, and knew he should talk to them--separately. He needed to be sure that Jack would be _extra_ careful with the affection and that Lock wasn't just _pretending_ to be all right.

"I'm going to take a shower and get dressed," Stray said after the second movie.

"All right, baby girl," Bobby muttered.

_Good. . .Jack's first up for talking then. . ._he thought.

She went down to her room, came up with actual clothes aside from Jack's pajamas, and disappeared to her shower.

"Jack, we need to talk again," he said gently.

"'Bout Lock and all this shit that's goin' on?" he asked.

"Yeah. . .Look, I know you well enough and I trust you, but just do me a favor," he sucked in a breath. "I want you to take it easy with this whole affection thing, if you even _think_ she's a little uncomfortable, tone it down. . ."

"Bobby, I ask her _constantly_ if she's all right. . .She lets me know if I need to tone things down a bit, she did this morning," Jack said somewhat proudly.

"Jack, I'm_ not _stupid. . .I know she's getting more and more comfortable with you. . .You're up a few steps on that ladder," he stared at his brother. "I just. . .I'm starting to get--."

"What? Worried about me, Bobby?" Stray appeared at the middle landing, a towel draped over her shoulders.

"_Awkward_," Jack exhaled so only Bobby heard it. "I'll be on the porch. . ."

Jack left, Stray came down the steps--toweling her hair-- and sat next to Bobby.

"Yeah, I'm_ worried_ 'bout you," he sighed, draping an arm over her shoulders. "Baby girl, you were--_raped_--and I know that you're not as 'all right' as you claim to be. . ."

The girl fell silent, silver eyes misting up, and she leaned into him. He brushed her hair back, letting her get it together, and held her close.

"If--if I let the shit they d-did get to me, I'll fucking lose it!" she started crying. "I've seriously suffered _much _worse than what they did, for a _lot_ longer, but it was _all over_. . .and then they bring it all back to life for me!"

"Shit, honey," he pulled her as close as possible. "I'm sorry. . ."

"I'll end up in the psych ward _again_ if I dwell on what they did to me," she growled into his neck. "It _does_ bug me more than I let on, but I'm doing my best to just survive without these memories. . .But you and Jack help make everything feel all right again. . .and no, I'm _not_ gonna go jump in the sack with him, Bobby!"

Her blatant honesty made him laugh out loud, she giggled weakly, and dried her face. He rubbed her back and shoulders, going in small circles, and she eventually relaxed with him.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. . .I've seen you two grow a lot closer over just the last _month_ and it makes me nervous as hell. . .I know you two aren't like Loca and Angel, thank _GOD_, but the thought and worry is still there, ya know?" he murmured. "Promise me that you two will not rush into things. . ."

"I swear to you, Bobby," she looked in his eyes. "We will not and _are not _rushing _anything._"

"Feel better, sweetie?" he kissed her forehead. "See as how I_ made_ you cry. . ."

"Mmmm. . .A hug and I'll be good as gold," she smirked at him.

He grinned and hugged her tightly, she kissed his cheek, and gave him a big 'Lock smile'. She squeaked like she always did when he tickled her sides briefly, then he got a playful slap, and she said she had to go brush her hair before it dried all the way. Bobby went out to finish his talk with Jack, stealing the smoke from his brother, and collapsed into the chair next to him.

"Jack--," he began but was interrupted.

"I promise that I won't do anything she's not _comfortable _with. . .and that I'm not gonna be like Angel and try to fuck her the first chance I get," Jack said firmly.

"Thanks for that," Bobby took a long drag and thought about things. "She's the first girl _ever_ for you, ain't she?" he asked gently.

"Yeah. . .Sides that chick you dared to French me," Jack snorted. "Where you goin' with this?"

"Just that it'd technically be your _first time_ as well as hers. . .when that time comes," he mumbled.

"Ok, the fact that _you_ think more about us having sex than _I_ do is really freaking me out," Jack shoved him kind of hard. "You're a creepy old man, Bobby."

"I _worry_ about it," he shot back, slapping his brother lightly. "Just. . .treat her right, Apple Jacks."

"I _am_, Bobby," he sighed, grinning. "She's. . .she's everything to me and she deserves nothing less than _everything_ from me."

"Romantic little Jackie," Bobby teased. "You know what?"

"Bobby, what'd you do?" he accused.

"I didn't do anything!" he laughed, putting his hands up. "But I do think that maybe you should do something special for Stray tonight. . ."

"Can I borrow the car tonight?" he smirked. "And do you mind if I take her out?"

"If you can put gas in the car and be sure you'll show baby girl a good time, without being Angel," he messed up Jack's hair. "Then yeah, you can take her on a date. . .Just be home well before one in the morning, or I'll hunt you down."

"Deal," Jack giggled, shaking Bobby's hand. "Now, I'm gonna go talk to my girlfriend about our date."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, beautiful," Jack sang, standing in her doorway.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"Have you ever been on a date?" he asked sweetly, jumping on the bed.

"Does my Christmas present count?" she blushed.

"Yeah," he nuzzled her neck lovingly. "Did you like that one?"

"Yes," she said cutely, blushing again. "Why?"

"Like it enough to go on another one?" he grinned, falling back and taking her with him.

"Sure," she giggled. "What's the occasion?"

"Just to spoil my true love," he smirked, claiming her neck roughly. "Tonight, I'm treating you like a _princess!_"

"Jack!" she laughed, squirming ever so cutely.

"Be ready, beautiful," he said, sitting up with her on his lap. "You will be spoiled royally tonight. . .I love you, Lock."

"Love you too, demon boy," she sighed happily.

"I gotta go get things ready. . .It's all a surprise, so stay out of sight. . ." he smiled, darting upstairs. "You'll love tonight, I promise!"

Jack went up the steps and almost collided with a cooking Bobby. Bobby managed to catch him and not drop anything in his hands, Jack laughed sheepishly, and wondered what his brother was cooking for.

"What are you doin'?" he asked, looking around for a basket.

"Figured I'd help you out. . .picnic basket's on the table already. . ." Bobby snickered.

"Wait, what are you making? And why did you know that's what I was looking for?" he asked cautiously.

"You're not the only one here who can be romantic, Jackie," Bobby laughed. "It just takes more time and effort from me. . .I'm making you guys dinner. . .You can do the dessert, I think. . ."

"Bobby," he gaped at his brother, "thanks a lot! Do we got any whipped cream and any more of that fresh fruit?"

"Yeah. . .fridge. . ." Bobby went about making pasta of some sort.

"What are you making?" he asked, finding the stuff and setting it together on the middle shelf.

"Only your favorite. . ." Bobby said smugly.

"Oh, God, Italian!" Jack was practically drooling. "Bobby, I fucking love the chef in you!"

"I know you do, Apple Jacks. . .Stray like Italian?" he asked as he worked.

"She loves anything you cook, same as me!" he smiled, hovering over Bobby's shoulder.

"Out of here," he warned, raising the wooden spoon. "Go get stuff ready for your date. . ."

"Wait, please tell me what you're making us for dinner. . ." he begged.

"Fine, fine," Bobby laughed. It's Spaghetti with Chile Shrimps. . .Happy?"

"Oh my fucking _GOD!_" he _was_ drooling now. "Yes, this is awesome!"

"Hey, hold on. . .Just _what_ are you planning for tonight?" Bobby sounded leery.

"Oh!" Jack snapped his fingers. "Dinner, movie, and then staring at the stars at the old bridge. . ._no sex_, Bobby. . .Just 'me' stuff. . ."

"I swear to God I don't know you sometimes, Cracker Jack," Bobby chuckled. "Go pick a movie. . .Prolly something with monsters and death. . .You know how baby girl is. . ."

"Already working on it," he snickered, darting up to his room to see what was playing.

He sat on his bed, laptop next to him, and searched for clothes while it loaded what was playing. He figured the black button shirt was too used already, it usually meant him taking it off, and went with a black tee splattered with pink and purple and his favorite black jeans--the ones he'd used in his strike. He set the clothes out on his bed, smiling proudly to himself, and looked at what was out.

_Mmmm. . .The Happening. . .sounds scary enough. . ._he thought, smelling the food. _God, I don't know if I'll be able to wait for the date. . .damn Bobby and his good cooking!_

**_Anyone else find it ironic how they're going to see a movie that has Mark Wahlberg in it? I couldn't think of anything and I remembered that it comes out today, up where I live, and went with it. . .Sorry that this chapter is kinda short, but I wanted the whole 'date' thing to be its own chapter….You might be happy to know that my brain is starting to like me and is focusing easier…..oh, HAPPY FRIDAY THE 13TH! I'll be working on the 'date' chapter, so hang in there faithful readers! Oh, if you want check out the profile again for some more goodies! I've added a pic of Lock's ring from Jack and the dinner Bobby is making for the date (mouthwatering!)  
_**


	30. Date Night

Chapter Thirty

Jack packed up the basket, putting a cold pack in for the dessert, and got it in the car. He changed, telling Lock to do the same, and managed to avoid being teased by Bobby.

_She took my choker again!_ he grinned, seeing the black leather on her neck.

"Wow," he breathed in her ear, "you look amazing!"

"I'm in jeans and a T-shirt!" she gave him a look.

"And my jaw drops," he said, nuzzling her. "Ready?"

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, a slight blush gracing her.

"Have fun, you two," Bobby laughed. "But not _too_ much fun, hear me?"

"No later than one," Jack said over his shoulder, eager as hell to be out of big brother's sight.

"So. . .What's the plan?" she asked, slipping his old jacket on as he shrugged into his own coat.

"Dinner and a movie."

"What movie?" she was obviously excited.

"The Happening. . ."

"Ummm. . .Can. . .we watch the movie, then do dinner?" she asked very sheepishly.

"Yeah!" he kissed her cheek. "That'll work out better actually."

She seemed to be very easily embarrassed tonight; most likely nervous as hell, and he wanted her relaxed. He opened the car door for her, shutting it once she was in, and climbed into the driver's seat.

"_Hey_," he said softly.

She turned to face him, brushing hair from her eyes, and he caught her in the most passionate kiss they'd had since dating. It was excruciatingly slow, lasting for an eternity, and when they parted she was staring at him wide-eyed.

"_Wow_," was all she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Will you relax now?" he smirked, proud of himself.

"Yeah," she smiled.

He backed out of the drive, honking a good bye to Bobby, and they were on their way. Lock was staring out the window, her hand slowly venturing high up on his leg, and it made him a tad nervous.

"Babs, you know _where _your hand is?" he asked, voice a little off.

"Your. . ." she felt his leg, "_thigh_?"

"Uhh, yeah. . .You all right?"

"Yes. . .OH! Are you--?" she withdrew her hand.

"I'm _fine_!" he laughed. "I was just making sure you knew what you were doing. . .That's all. . ."

"I knew. . ." she said shyly. "Sorry. . ."

"Don't be," he smiled at her. "Expanding your comfort zone?"

"Just seeing my limits," she blushed.

He almost whimpered when she didn't resume her touching, but let it go and pulled into the theater parking lot. She held his hand as they walked inside, he looped her middle as they bought tickets and soda, and that's how they walked to the first room on the left. She wanted to sit in the very back, off in one secluded corner, and he had no objections.

"Just so you know," she snickered after they were seated, "I intend to _watch_ this movie, Jackie boy."

"Hey, me too!" he laughed. "I'm not gonna try to make out the _whole_ movie, Lock."

"The _whole_ movie?" she asked gently, giving him a look.

"Well, previews are a blessing," he grinned, kissing her deeply.

"Jack, there are people here!" she squeaked, gently pushing him off her.

"So? Most of them are prolly kissing too," he said softly, going for another kiss.

"_Jack_," she was uncomfortable.

_She doesn't go for this stuff in_ public_, jackass,_ his brain reminded.

"Ok. . .no PDA," he smiled sweetly at her. "I'll just save it for later. . .at dinner."

"Well, I can give you one to tide you over until then," was all the warning she gave.

_HOLY--!_ even his desire got surprised.

The kiss was everything and _more_, she pulled him closer, and controlled the entire kiss. Passion and nips were flowing into him from her lips, it was all he could do to _not_ moan out loud, and he panted happily after.

"That'll definitely do," he grinned. "_WOW!_"

She smiled, relaxing into her seat, his arm around her, and he smirked as her hand resumed its exploration of his leg.

"Am I all right?" she asked shyly.

"Just fine," he purred. "If my idiot body decides to play naughty, I'll move your hand. I promise."

"Thanks," she let her head rest on his shoulder.

_If she goes a little higher and to the left a few inches, one of our dreams will be coming true!_ desire panted eagerly.

_Shut the fuck up!_ he snapped. _If you try to ruin this, I'll be beyond pissed off!_

Throughout the movie his leg was explored, her hand tracing random patterns on his thigh, and his body actually _behaved_. He let his hand trace her shoulder and neck, earning shiver after shiver from her.

"That was an awesome movie!" she laughed once the credits rolled up.

"Yeah," he grinned, stretching. "Now, on to the rest of my date with the girl of my dreams."

Her hand found his back pocket, slipping_ inside_, and he gave her a shocked look--she was certainly testing her limits tonight. She smirked, blushing, and shrugged, leaving her hand right where it was.

"_Now_, I'm expanding my zone," she murmured.

"Mmmm. . .I've noticed," he chuckled, pulling her to his hip. "Don't do anything that _you're_ not_ comfortable_ with, beautiful."

"I'm not," she laughed. "Believe me."

"Well," he grinned. "I really hope you like Italian."

"I love it," she smirked. "Are there any Italian restaurants around here?"

"Not where we're going exactly," he snickered, opening her door for her.

He immediately missed the feel of her hand in his back pocket, the warmth it had created, but kept focus on the rest of his plan. He checked the review mirror, catching sight of the basket and quilt in the back seat, and felt a surge of excitement pass in his body.

"Uhh. . .May I ask _where_ we're going?" she breathed.

"Don't wanna kill the surprise, babs," he said, reaching over and playing with her neck. "But I know you'll like it."

"All right," she relaxed, hand resuming its place on his thigh. "This is fun."

"Yeah?" he glanced at her.

"Yeah," she sighed, squeezing his leg in assurance. "Where are we going again?"

"Nice try, Lock," he laughed. "You'll _see_."

"Dammit. . ." she pouted. "You're good. . ."

"I_ know_. . .I love you, babs," he smiled at her.

"Love you too, moose," she said, drawing down to his knee, making him shudder pleasantly.

They drove in that rare comfortable silence, her watching the passing scenery and touching his leg, and him watching the road, with the occasional glance at her. She looked at him and smiled, he smirked, and she slowly traced up his stomach, to his neck, and then played with his hair.

"AH!" he jumped when she scratched behind his ear. "Not while I'm _driving_, beautiful."

"Oops," she took her hand away. "I'm sorry, Jack."

"S'alright, hun. . .Just distracts me from the road is all," he soothed, finding her hand and holding it.

"Ok, we're in the middle of nowhere," she said nervously.

"It's all right. . .part of the plan. . .I know just where we are," he murmured.

"Oh. . .Ok. . ." she smiled shyly.

"I used to come here when I first got taken in by Ma," he explained. "It's safe, no one knows about it but me and Bobby, and it's peaceful. . .It was _my_ secret place once. . ."

"K," she seemed to feel better knowing that he was familiar with the place.

"Mmmm. . .Close your eyes please," he breathed as the bridge came into view.

_Thank god for a full moon tonight. . ._he thought as he parked the car and shut it off.

"Keep your eyes closed. . .Don't _peek_ and ruin this," he said firmly, grabbing the stuff from the back.

"I _won't!_" she pouted, putting her hands over her eyes. "Happy now?"

"Yep. . .Be right back, my _princess_," he breathed, hurrying to get set up.

Jack went to the center of the old wooden bridge, the river ran in a soothing way under him, and he spread the quilt out flat. He got out the container of Bobby's pasta, two plates, silverware, wine glasses, and the bottle of red wine that his brother reluctantly let him take.

_'Bring her home drunk, I'll kill you,' Bobby had warned. 'You come home drunk, I'll kill you.'_

He set everything up, even grabbing some early blooming flowers, and darted back to the car. He opened her door, helping her get out, and covered her eyes with one hand.

"Ok, we're outside," she giggled as they walked. "I can hear crickets, running water. . .oh, and I smell the water too!"

"Quit it. . .you'll ruin it," he whined in her ear.

"All right, I'm sorry," she sighed. "Can I look yet?"

"Nope. . .Here, sit down on the ground," he instructed, helping her get seated.

Jack sat as well and got their plates ready, filled their glasses to the brim, and put the flowers beside her plate. He leaned over and kissed her deeply, tipping her face up to get more access, and slowly parted.

"_Now_ you can look," he murmured on her lips.

Silver eyes slowly opened, she gasped as she took everything in, and he smiled proudly as he watched her.

"Oh, Jackie boy," she exhaled, wiping at the tears that were starting to fall.

"Ah-ah," he scolded playfully, kissing her tears away. "None of _that_, Lock."

"I'm sorry," she giggled sheepishly. "I'm done now. . ."

"_This_ is dinner and it has been served," he grinned, bowing as best he could while sitting. "And yes, there is dessert, but that's another surprise."

"This is too much, Jack," she whispered.

"Only everything for _my_ everything," he purred, brushing bangs from her eyes. "The food was all Bobby, so we know it's_ good._"

"_Wine?_" she eyed him cautiously.

"Not to get drunk on," he promised, raising his glass.

She rose hers, clinking them together, "To us."

"To _us_," he agreed, drinking a few small swallows.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The wine tasted fantastic, Bobby's food was even better, and Lock swore she was in heaven. After they were through eating, she grabbed her glass of wine, and went to look over the railing at the river in the moonlight.

"We still have dessert, babs," Jack said in her ear, warm body pressed close to hers.

"I know," she breathed, sipping the wine. "Oh, by the way, no more wine after this. . ."

"All right," he nuzzled her neck. "I really don't want anymore and this way Bobby will be pleased that I didn't get you 'drunk'."

She inhaled the sweet, tangy smell of night and Jack's cologne, closing her eyes, and felt her fears and worries vanish with the gentle breeze. A warm hand worked its careful way under the bottom of her shirt, then slowly rubbed her whole tummy, and she giggled, leaning back into his chest.

"This place is magic feeling," she hummed. "I never wanna leave."

"Bobby feels otherwise," he snickered, swaying back and forth gently. "Dessert yet?"

"Hold on," she smirked, setting her glass on the rail and turning in his arms. "_This_ first."

"Mmmm," he nodded in agreement as they kissed.

"Ok, now we can have _your_ dessert," she grinned at him.

"Mm," he snickered. "Wine. . .Then I want you to sit with me," he went and sat on the quilt.

She grabbed her glass, then sat between his knees, and yelped in surprise when he pulled her back into his body. To her astonishment, she wasn't scared or even uncomfortable with how they were sitting; she giggled when he draped one long leg over both of hers and he was reaching into the picnic basket for something.

"Jack!" she laughed when he produced a large bowl of strawberries, blueberries, and raspberries.

"Now, the _best_ part," he hummed, shaking the can of whipped cream.

"Hey, I need my arms!" she giggled as he pinned them.

"Not for this, you don't," he murmured, putting whipped cream in a small bowl. "Told you that you were getting _spoiled _tonight, babs."

She blushed in embarrassment as Jack dipped a strawberry into the cream, but let him feed her a bite.

"Don't you want any?" she asked, taking a small bite.

"Sure. . .Of _yours_," he grinned and kissed her, expert tongue stealing her fruit. "Mmmm. . ._delicious_."

"Dork!" she snickered, trying to work her hands free. "Can I _please_ have my arms back?"

"I_ guess_ I can give them back," he sighed dramatically, releasing her arms.

"Thank you," she laughed quietly, playing with his legs. "For all of tonight. . ."

"My total pleasure," he purred. "Mind giving me a raspberry?"

Lock carefully grabbed a berry, acted like she was going to eat it, making Jack whimper and pout, and rolled her eyes, slowly feeding it to him. Hazel eyes had a romantic glow in them as he watched her grab some blueberries, she slid one into his mouth, and ate some herself.

_I can't be the_ only_ one here getting spoiled. . ._she thought.

_What kind of _'spoiling' _are you thinking about?_ desire whispered dangerously.

_Not that!_ she growled, shutting that part of her up.

"Jack. . .How can _I_ spoil_ you _tonight?" she murmured shyly.

"Hmmmm. . ." he thought, eating more fruit. "Ooooh! Massage and a back scratch once we're home."

"That's all?" she asked, somewhat leery.

"Oh _yeah,_" he gazed at her lovingly.

"All right," she smirked. "_That _I can do."

"Mmmm. . .Oh, wait!" he was glowing. "What about a tummy rub and behind the ears thrown in with the massage and back scratch?"

"Planned on it," she grinned. "It's not being _spoiled_ if I _don't_ rub your tummy."

There was a cute growl as he leaned in and locked his mouth on hers, she gently played with the nape of his neck, and lost herself in the kiss. When they parted, she nibbled and sucked a trail down his neck, making him shudder.

"God, you're good at this," he moaned lightly as she sank her teeth in.

She smirked, slowly letting go, and soothed the bite with soft kisses. After, she settled her back into his chest, and sipped her wine.

"What time is it?" she asked gently.

"Twelve on the dot," Jack sighed.

"The witching hour," she laughed. "You know, we could earn some major brownie points with Bobby if we got home early. . ."

"True," he breathed, nibbling her neck. "Wanna get going?"

"Yeah. . .This way you'll have _more_ spoil time too," she snickered, finishing her wine.

They packed up, Jack draining his glass in one big drink, and got in the car. Luckily, Jack had put gas in the car before the movie, so they were pulling into the drive not fifteen minutes later.

"You're home early," Bobby said, looking up from his beer. "Why?"

"Thought it'd make _you _happy," Lock laughed. "We can always go back out. . ."

"No, I'm glad you decided to come home early. . .I just thought that maybe something went wrong," he smirked. "Go well?"

"Went great!" she giggled. "Thanks for the food, it was fantastic, as usual."

"Only a glass each," Jack said, putting the wine away.

"Happy you two had fun and enjoyed my cooking," he got up and hugged them both. "I got court in the morning, so I'm off to bed. . .Don't stay up too late. . ."

"We won't," she promised. "Love you, Bobby."

"Love you too, baby girl," he kissed her temple. "Night, you two. . ."

"Night," they said together.

Bobby jogged upstairs, Lock went to her room to change, and Jack went to his. She pulled on pajama pants and one of her boyfriend's shirt, brushed her hair, and went to Jack's room.

"Whoa!" she squeaked, turning around. "Next time, _shut_ your door!"

"Hey, it's not like you _haven't_ seen me in my boxers before, babs," he chuckled, getting pants on. "I'm _decent_, you can look."

"Jerk," she shoved him as she sat on the bed.

"Mmm. . ._whatever_," he smiled, crawling up to her. "Spoil me?"

"Lay on your stomach and get comfy," she said, gesturing next to her.

"_YES!_" he cheered, doing as she said, and using his arms to rest his head on.

She rolled her eyes, straddling him, and slowly massaged his shoulders. He hummed happily, melting into his bed, and she decided to spoil him _extra_.

"Oh _God_, Lock," he groaned as she kissed between his shoulders. "Careful. . .No nibbling that spot. . .it's an_ instant_ shower time if you do. . ."

_Good to know,_ desire growled seductively.

"I won't," she said, trailing to his star cluster tattoo. "Kissing is ok?"

"_Very_," he purred. "You really know how to spoil me. . ."

She snickered, slowly going back to his massage, earning whimpers of pleasure here and there, and felt completely safe.

_Are you _ever_ gonna do what you dream about doing with him?_ desire demanded out of nowhere.

_What are you talking about?_

_A _hand job_, stupid!_ it yelled.

She immediately flushed in embarrassment, happy that Jack's eyes were closed, and kept massaging him, gently working his muscles.

_NO,_ instinct growled defensively. _She's not ready for that kind of exploration yet. . .What she's done today is just fine. . ._

"Scratch now?" Jack whispered, sounding like he was on the verge of sleep.

"Don't you dare fall asleep, demon boy," she snickered, scratching his strong back.

"Won't now," he said, arching like a cat.

"Good," she purred, kissing his back gently as she scratched.

After a few minutes, he shocked her by rolling to his back, and she froze in place. Hazel eyes were love-filled as he gazed at her, his hands absently playing with her legs, and she realized _where_ she was sitting on him.

"Jackie, is this a good idea?" she gave him a nervous look.

"Trust me, you'd _know_ if there were an issue," he smirked. "I'm just fine, but if you're uncomfortable go ahead and move."

"Just a little uncomfy," she blushed, getting off of him.

_I bet he's hu--!_ she shut desire up quickly before it could finish saying anything.

"Better now?" he asked gently, touching her knee.

"Yeah," she leaned down to kiss him. "Just a_ little_ too soon for sitting on you quite like that, ya know?"

"Sorry 'bout that," he said with sincerity.

"I forgive you," she smiled, climbing over him to shut the light off. "Move over to your spot."

"Technically, this whole bed is _my_ spot," he taunted, not moving an inch.

"Brat," she stood next to the bed, crossing her arms. "Then I guess I'll go sleep in my room and _you'll_ be out a whole tummy rub and a behind the ears."

_That_ threat got him to move over, she slid into bed next to him, and got settled into his warm, muscled body. She traced his star tattoo around his navel, then slowly rubbed his tummy, and he purred for her.

"My little kitty," she giggled.

"Me-ow," he said, eyes closed in bliss.

She rubbed his tummy for quite some time, then slowly traced his six pack all the way to his chest, and scratched behind his ears, earning a low moan.

_He sure makes some sexy noises, _desire murmured.

_Yeah, he does,_ she actually agreed with that part of her mind. _And the best part is _I'm_ the cause. . ._

She managed to drag another sexy sound from Jack's throat as she nibbled his Adam's apple while scratching behind both ears, and it sent proud shivers everywhere. She slowly stopped with the scratching, silencing the whimper with a very strong kiss, and felt his hands get lost in her hair.

"Tonight was really nice," she murmured between light kisses. "Thank you."

"Glad you enjoyed it," he smiled, eyes shining. "And thank _you_ for _my_ thorough spoiling."

"I love you," she grinned, stealing her bed time kiss.

"Love you too, beautiful," he sighed. "No nightmares tonight. . .and_ I'll _keep _you_ safe from any monsters."

"My guard kitty," she breathed, getting settled into him.

"Night, gorgeous," he yawned, covering them up with his black comforter.

"Night, moose," she was close to sleep.

She was vaguely aware of his strong leg going over hers, her hand moving to his hip on its own, and then sleep took control of the wheel; she dreamt of her next strike in the war, the one she hadn't even planned yet.

**_Fluffy stuff, I know! Anyone else think Lock's getting QUITE comfortable with Jackie boy? And her desire is a bit of a bitch, isn't it?! Reviews are my true love! again, check the profile for the bridge picture. . .  
_**


	31. Inked

Chapter Thirty-One

Bobby woke up and got ready for court, dressing in his best jeans and his _only _blue button-down shirt, and checked on Stray and Jack before leaving. When he walked inside the court house, he got a heavy feeling of dread in his gut, and soon saw the source sitting in the waiting room.

_Those motherfucks!_ he thought, rage washing over him in waves.

Kett and Zane regarded him smugly, green eyes lighting up, and Bobby knew Kett was going to start shit. The eldest Mercer sat as far away from them as the room would permit, clenching his strong jaw, and telling himself to stay cool--Stray still _needed_ him. The idiots started talking among themselves, but were sure to be loud enough for Bobby to hear every word.

"She sure tasted _sweet_," Kett said, eyes sparkling sickly. "Just like sugar. . .melted in my mouth."

_I'm in a_ court house_!_ he reminded himself. _And Stray needs me more than ever. . .I will _not_ go to prison and leave her to fend for herself. . ._

"Soft skin too," Zane put in, watching how Bobby reacted. "Almost like satin under the fingers. . .Everywhere we touched was so damn soft. . ."

"She fucking begged and pleaded for me to not _fuck_ her," Kett growled. "Course that only made what else we did all the_ hotter_. . .She's quite obedient, once she has a little _incentive_."

Bobby pulled out his Zippo, flicking it open and shut in an attempt to block his anger, but he was slowly starting to lose. He didn't know what all they'd done to baby girl, she never told them, but he did have his assumptions--which were being confirmed by the men who'd done them to her in only one days time.

"Jack shouldn't even be with Lock," Kett said darkly. "He doesn't even know _what_ to do with a girl, let alone on of her caliber."

"Robert Mercer," a cop called him in just in time.

Bobby quickly got up and followed the guy in to the judge, ignoring the two idiots, and felt his anger vanish once they were out of his sight. He stood in his place, on his best behavior, and saw Judge Winters walking to his seat.

"Robert," Winters looked him over. "Your P.O. says that you've been checking in on time, you've had no run-ins of any kind, and it says here that Evelyn's recently taken in a Lock Ransom, correct?"

"That's right, your Honor," he said, even using_ manners._

_Wonder what Stray's middle name is. . ._he smirked.

"I've gotten some good reports from a trusted source. . .You've been watching over this Lock girl, who has quite the record of her own, and have been keeping out of trouble."

"Yes sir," he nodded.

"Even after she was assaulted, you didn't go after your own justice," Winters seemed impressed.

"Str--I mean, Lock_ needs_ me out of prison, your Honor."

"Seems that you're turning things in your life around. . .You're still on your probation, but you can go more than ten miles from home, just no leaving the state, is that clear?"

"Yes, Judge Winters," he smiled. "And thank you very much, sir."

"You keep yourself straight, Mercer. . .he's released."

The cop led him back out, through the waiting room, and Bobby cast an annoyed glare at Kett and Zane. They stayed silent, but their eyes glittered with dark secrets.

_Stray, you'd be proud of Bad Ass Bobby. . ._he mused.

When he got home, Lock was cooking breakfast, and Jack was in the shower. The smell of eggs and fried potatoes made his stomach rumble and he remembered that he'd skipped breakfast.

"How'd court go?" Stray asked, turning the potatoes.

"Good. . .'Cept I saw Kett and Zane in the waiting room. . .I _behaved_, baby girl," he said, flipping the eggs for her.

"Oh. . .Good, Bobby, I'm proud of you," she gave him a smile. "Tell me what the judge said. . And no more about _those_ two."

"Well, he's happy that I'm behaving. . .My confinement is now the entire state of Michigan."

"That's great!" she laughed, slapping his hand away when he stole some potatoes from the pan.

"I'm still on probation, will be for quite some time," he managed to steal some more potatoes and popped them into his mouth. "Told him _you're_ the reason I'm on such good behavior, that you _need_ me out of trouble."

"Awwww, Bobby!" she giggled, hugging him tightly. "Steal anymore potatoes and_ you'll_ need a _hospital_."

He chuckled, putting more eggs in the pan, and Jack bounded downstairs. His brother got slapped away when he went for the potatoes as well, Lock asked him to get plates, and Bobby got two more eggs in to cook. Finally, they sat down to Stray's breakfast, and Bobby ad to admit that the girl could cook almost as well as him.

"So. . .Umm. . ." she murmured shyly. "About going to college. . .I think I'll take you up on that offer. . ."

"Really?" he smiled at her.

"Only if it's ok with Evelyn and _you_," she blushed.

"Trust me, sweetheart, there's no problem with us," he said, making eye contact. "Jack, I take it you're gonna go as well?"

"Yep," he grinned. "Second Mercer to attend college."

_And to think, I had to_ force_ him to complete high school. . ._he mused, smirking.

"Lemme guess. . .Jerry was the first?" Stray smirked, relaxing.

"Yeah," Bobby nodded. "Ma will have to be the one to help you guys getting this stuff situated. . .I'm happy you've decided to do this. . ._both _of you."

"Me too," she laughed quietly.

"Hey. . .can I ask you somethin', baby girl?" he looked at her as she cleared the table.

"Sure," she said, setting the dishes in the sink and sitting back down.

"Your last name is Roman?"

"Did Jack tell you?" she shot her boyfriend an accusing glance.

"No, the judge mentioned it," he chuckled. "I was wondering what your _middle_ name is. . ."

"Secret," she smirked.

"C'mon!" Jack whined. "You know _ours!_"

"It's _Secret_," she giggled. "Lock Secret Roman."

"That's unique," Bobby smiled. "Course, so are _you_."

_"Everyone_ is," she smirked, silver eyes lighting up.

"True. . ." Jack murmured. "I'll take care of the dishes today."

"Thanks," Stray gave him a sweet smile.

"Stray, can we talk outside?" Bobby whispered.

"I guess. . ." she looked a bit nervous.

Jack shot him a confused look, Bobby gave him a look that meant "Leave it alone, Cracker Jack", and his baby brother obeyed. Lock slipped her coat on and went on the porch, sitting in a wicker chair.

"What's up?" she asked quietly.

"I. . ." he sighed, taking the chair next to her. "Stray, those two idiots really tried to get into it with me. . ."

"Where's this going?" she said with a shaky voice.

"I wish you'd get the restraining order, baby girl," he said, holding her hands. "Those fucks aren't gonna let it go. . .I _know_ Kett, he _gets_ whatever he wants, _anyway_ he can. . ."

"I don't care," she growled. "I will_ finish_ what was started. . .and this time, I won't be caught off guard."

_God, she's a mini-me. . ._he mused, seeing the hard look in her ghost eyes.

"I just. . .don't want to take a chance, Lock," he said evenly, using her real name.

"I'm not out _looking_ for them!" she got defensive. "I'm not going anywhere alone. .. And I'm _not_ gonna hide from them either!"

"I knew you'd say that. . ." he smirked.

"Then why bother?" she grinned a little herself.

"Just in case," he said, tapping her nose.

They headed inside, her well ahead, and Jack shoved him back out the door, pulling it shut behind him. His little brother was unusually aggressive, staring at him with dark, hazel eyes and Bobby felt some pride--he'd taught Jack well.

_Pity it took Stray getting hurt to bring it out in him. . ._he thought.

"What was that all about?" Jack demanded.

"Just seeing if she'd changed her mind about the restraining order," he couldn't help but smirk. "And she hasn't. . .that's _all_, fairy."

Hazel eyes softened, Jack's aggression died down, and he snickered, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh. . ."

"What else in on your mind, fairy?" he could always tell.

"Umm. . .'Nother tatt. . ." Jack said shyly.

"We tellin' your girl this time?" he chuckled.

"Tellin' me what?" she appeared in the door, holding it open.

"I'm goin' to get a new tattoo. . ." Jack said softly.

"Oh," she smiled. "K. . .Have fun."

"Hey," Jack's eyes lit up, "how'd you like to come with me? Help pick out the design?"

"Bobby?" she looked to him for permission.

"Go ahead," he smiled. "But don't _you_ come home with new ink, baby girl, I'm serious."

"Thanks," she grinned, darting off to get her shoes.

"I mean it, Cracker Jack. . ." he told his brother firmly. "She gets _no_ more tattoos for a while."

"All right," Jack sighed dramatically.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack stood behind Lock, pressed to her, and they looked over some designs. Joe hadn't been too surprised to see Jack in again so soon, he knew about Jack's pain thing, and was always very respectful of it.

_'Hell, kid,' he'd said during Jack's first tattoo, 'you're one of those pain people?'_

_'Yeah,' Jack had been really embarrassed._

_'Don't be embarrassed,' Joe had whispered. 'I've actually had guys blow a load in their pants during a tatt. . .'_

Jack smirked at the memory, resting his chin on Lock's right shoulder, but wasn't really looking anymore--she could pick for all he cared. Joe always asked if he was 'ok' during a session, and usually would stop if Jack needed a minute--which had so far, only been during the bat tattoos.

"This one?" Lock whispered, pointing to a tribal design.

"Where should it go?" he smirked, letting go of her and holding his arms out at his sides.

"Mmmm," she looked him over. "Here?" she ran a hand down the right side of his stomach.

"Sure," he nodded.

"Oh. . .Jack?" she leaned up to whisper in his ear. "I know another one you should get sometime. . ."

"Really?" he purred. "What and where?"

"I didn't mean now!" she squeaked cutely, giving him a shocked look.

"Why not?" he grinned. "I'm here and I have the cash. . .show me, please?"

"Fine," she sighed, smirking a little. "This. . ." it was another tribal design.

"_Where?_" he couldn't help but be excited.

"Here," she murmured, walking behind him.

"A tramp stamp?!" he asked in awe.

"It's not a tramp stamp!" she laughed. "This is a lower back tatt. . ." she pointed to a different design. "_That's_ a fucking tramp stamp."

"She's right, Jackie," Joe laughed. "So, is it _two_ today?"

"Yep," he smiled, pointing out the designs.

"Well. . .Let's get them drawn on you," Joe chuckled. "I'll do the stomach one first, then the back one. . .It'll be more comfortable that way. . ."

Having his stomach drawn on tickled like crazy, Lock's cute giggles weren't helping him stay still, but Joe was patient. _Finally_, he was ready for the ink, and he gave his girl a wink from the chair.

"_Shallow_ breaths, Jackie-O," Joe reminded gently.

"Mmm hmm," he shut his eyes and bit his lip in wait.

He swallowed the moan that wanted to bubble past his lips as the needle first penetrated his skin, stayed still, and got lost in the familiar haze of pleasure and pain. It was pretty hard for Jack while Joe was on the torso, every time he went over a rib, Jack wanted to make a noise, but somehow remained quiet.

"Need a minute?" Joe whispered.

"Nah, I'm fine," he said thickly, peeking at Lock.

She was looking through a body art magazine, but was obviously concerned about him. He stared at her until she felt it and glanced up.

"You ok?" she mouthed.

He smiled and winked, telling her that all was fine, and she gave him an evil smirk.

"Pain freak!" she mouthed at him.

"Just a little!" he mouthed back.

She grinned, sticking her tongue out, and went back to her magazine. Just then, Joe hit the last rib and Jack _did_ let out a moan, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure.

"Fuck. Jackie?" he mumbled.

"Just gimme a sec," he panted, recovering. "Caught me completely off guard."

"_Little_ my ass!" Lock teased.

"I'm all right!" he snickered. "Go ahead, Joe."

The rest of his tattoo went smoothly, he made himself adjust to the pain, and got lost in his mind.

_Lock's sure gotten comfortable with me,_ he thought, remembering her hand in his back pocket. _She seems to adjust quicker to new things, she's more eager to kiss me and to touch me. . ._

"Jack," it was Joe. "This one's done. . .You should take some time before the other one."

"All right, Joe," he smiled, opening his eyes. "How long?"

"Let me tend to this customer," the tattooist laughed.

"Right," he got up, slipping his button up shirt on and leaving it undone.

"Hurt?" Lock smirked coyly when he sat next to her. "Or feel good?"

"_Both_," he stuck his tongue out. "Trust me, I'm not like I would have been _before_."

"Are you ever afraid that you'll slip back into 'before'?" she whispered shyly.

"Not really. . .I mean, yeah, I've got some kinks left over. . .like_ biting_," he nudged her lightly. "And getting tattoos is enjoyed more by _me_ than by most people. . .But other than that, there's no other remnants. . ."

"So. . ." she gave him a playful look. "If I were to slap the new ink--."

"DON'T!" he interrupted. "That would fucking _kill_!"

"K, now I can believe you," she laughed.

_Ask her!_ desire shouted suddenly.

_Here is not the place! _he growled. _I'll ask in the car. . .now shut up. . ._

_Scaredy cat. . ._it hissed.

"Jack, c'mon," Joe motioned him over.

"Have fun," Lock teased again.

"Not too much," he shot over his shoulder.

He got a surge of the pain-pleasure mix when Joe started, biting his arm to silence the noises, and very slowly adjusted to the feel. Joe had to stop _twice_, Jack felt stupid as hell, but at least his body never fully responded--or _worse_.

"All done, Jackie-O," Joe chuckled. "You all right there, kiddo?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, blushing as he slid his shirt on.

"Quit it," Joe scolded. "I know how you are."

"Done?" Lock asked softly.

"Yep," he smirked, paying for the work. "C'mon, babs."

They said good-bye to Joe, he opened her door for her, and then sat in the car a moment.

"Trust me?" he blurted, looking at her.

"You know I do," she smirked, but was still nervous.

"Is this ok?" he asked, gently letting his hand rest on her knee.

"Yeah. . ." she looked at him. "What are you up to, Jack?"

"Testing my limits?" he shrugged, not really knowing how to put it.

"Is this--?" she thought something over. "Oh. . ."

_Just tell her!_ desire growled. _Tell her that she's been expanding her zone with touching _you_ and you want a damn turn!_

"Hell, I'm sorry," he snatched his hand away.

"No, I get it," she said gently.

"Doubt it," he mumbled.

"I've been testing my limits with you. . .with touching your leg," she whispered, hand brushing down his thigh for emphasis. "But. . .well, I haven't been taking the time to see if _I'd_ be all right with _you _doing the same. . ."

"So, you_ do_ get it," he sighed in relief. "Wow, any way _I'd_ say that would make me sound overly perverted. . .Do you think you'd be comfortable with trying this?"

"Not _here_," she giggled cutely. "I'd kinda. . .like to," she blushed now. "But. . ._how?_"

"Well. . .have you heard of the game 'Nervous'?" he asked gently, starting the car.

"Uhhh. . .yeah. . .But isn't that a. . .ummmm. . ." she trailed off in embarrassment.

"We can change the rules," he assured her.

"Like?" she whispered.

"Like. . .I'd start somewhere I know you're comfortable with, your knees for example, and slowly work my way up. . ." he paused. "And sound like a completely disgusting pervert. . ."

_Dammit, you idiot!_ he scolded.

"No, I understand," she snickered. "Can I. . .think about it?"

"Of course, babs," he smiled at her. "And we don't have to do it at all."

"K," she grinned, holding his hand.

"Well, lemme see!" Bobby laughed when they walked in.

Jack took off his shirt, letting his brother see the tummy tatt, and then turned around slowly.

"_TWO!?_" Bobby growled playfully. "I thought you were gettin' _one_, Jack."

"It was_ my_ fault," Lock giggled. "I brought it up and he went with it. . ."

"Well, they look great. . .just be real careful with them," Bobby snickered. "Sleeping should be fun for you tonight, fairy. . .Oh and baby girl, I'd like you to try your own room tonight, k?"

"Sure, Bobby," she smiled. "I figured I would anyway, like you said, he'll have a hard time getting comfortable with the tatts. . ."

"If you have nightmares _my_ door is always open, sweetheart. . ." he hugged her. "You know that, right?"

"Yes, Bobby," she laughed, kissing his cheek. "I know. . .You're _always_ here for me. . ._Both_ of you are. . ."

"Bet your ass we are," Jack said, kissing her temple.

Bobby left the room to watch TV, Jack realized he never got his 'good morning' kiss, and promptly attacked his girlfriend by the coat rack. She smirked as he pressed her to the wall, gently letting her hand run the left side of his body, and actually pulled him to her tightly. He growled lightly, pressing himself flush against her, and her laugh broke the kiss, making him pout.

"Lock, you keep doing that," he whined. "I'm not getting my full kiss time here, baby."

"Well, if you could at least _pretend_ to not be so damn _eager_," she said firmly. "Then I wouldn't get the urge to_ laugh_ and ruin--!"

He cut her off, holding her face and crashing their lips together quickly. She made a small noise, jumping from his sudden assault, but he managed to get his _full_ kiss time with her.

"Jack, quit making out in the coat rack!" Bobby hollered from the living room. "I mean it!"

"How does he do that?" he panted, breaking from Lock's sweet mouth.

"He's a big brother," Lock shrugged, briefly kissing him again. "It's his job. . ."

_**YAY! Shoe has her ADHD medicine again! I can actually FOCUS!! Hopefully this means that I'll have some longer chapters and maybe my Eragon muse will come out and play, I guess we'll see on that one. . .Again, check the profile for links to the tattoos. . .**  
I'd like to thank these faithful reviewers who have been constant with their reviews, even if it's only a "great chapter!", I appreciate the time you take to read and then review my stories!  
**Cuteepiee1, brttmclv, Hot4Garrett, 3rd clss rckstr, Kay Hedlund, and Jessie Halliwel! **Thanks a lot you guys!_


	32. Unexpected

Chapter Thirty-Two

Lock asked Jack if he'd snuggle with her blanket for a while because he'd been shirtless all day due to the tattoos, and she wanted _something_ to keep the nightmares away.

"I can do you one better," he grinned.

"What?" she gave him a hopeful look.

"Go get ready for bed," he kissed her gently. "I'll be down to show you in a few minutes. . ."

_If he thinks making out is the answer, I'll slap him. . ._she thought, going to the bathroom to change.

"Night, sweetheart," Bobby murmured around a yawn. "_If _you have nightmares, come stay in my room. . ."

"Ok," she gave him a big hug. "Night, Bobby. . .Love you."

"Love you too. . ." he smiled, going to his room.

She briefly looked for Jack, but couldn't find him in the house, and guessed he was outside having a cigarette. She sang quietly to herself as she went to her room and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Jack snuggled in the side of the bed closest to the door.

"There you are!" he laughed, patting next to him. "Come on, I got it all warm for you."

"What are you doing?" she murmured, crawling on the bed.

"One better," he smirked, lifting the blanket for her.

"Jack," she sighed when she smelled his cologne all over him and her bed. "You're a _genius_."

"About time someone acknowledges it," he laughed, cuddling close to her. "I'll stay here until you fall asleep. . .My cologne should do the rest."

"Mmm," she nodded, snuggling into him. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," he hummed, gently kissing her face. "Love you whole bunches."

"Love you lots," she snickered lightly, already drifting off.

The steady movement of his chest combined with the feel of his hand tracing her neck helped her fall asleep quickly, and the heavenly scent from his cologne kept the monsters away--at least while he was _with_ her.

_'Zane needs a turn, Lock,' Kett panted, smiling darkly._

_She wanted to scream, rage building in her dangerously, but the feel of the sharp blade on her throat kept her in check. The two traded spots, Kett now sitting behind her, and Zane was kneeling over her lap._

_'Go ahead, baby,' Kett purred, pulling her head back roughly, '_taste_.'_

_'I have waited so damn long for his,' Zane moaned, leaning in._

_She shut her eyes tightly, tears falling down her face, and Zane's tongue ran up her neck, her cheek, and across her lips. He _made_ her kiss back, she wanted to puke from the mere _thought_, and heard Kett whispering to his boyfriend._

_'At least Jack can teach how to kiss,' he told Zane. 'But who in the world taught you how to use your hands so well?' he growled in her ear, guiding her hand up Zane's thigh._

_'Yeah, Lock,' Zane groaned, taking her hand from Kett. 'Who taught you?'_

_'Fuck off!' she yelled, trying to pull away._

_The blade bit into her neck, she stopped moving, and Zane put their hands in his boxers._

"**BOBBY!**" she shrieked, waking up alone and disoriented.

He was in her room in mere _seconds_, she clung to him, and sobbed on his bare shoulder, his strong arms holding her trembling body to his.

"I'm here, baby girl," he soothed, kissing her temple. "I got ya, honey. . .You're safe. . .Bobby's _here_. . ."

"I FUCKING HATE THEM!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "THOSE BASTARDS!"

"I _know_, sweetheart," he rubbed her back. "I know. . .But you're _home_ now. . .Safe and sound with us. . ."

"I'm gonna be sick," she whimpered, voice hoarse from tears and screaming.

"All right. . .Think you'll make it to the bathroom?"

"No. . ._outside_," she said, quickly darting up the steps.

She got sick outside, in a bush, and couldn't help but laugh afterwards. Bobby helped her inside, she was extremely shaky, and nearly collapsed, but he caught her and picked her up. She brushed her teeth _three_ times, washed her face with ice-cold water, and dried off with a towel. Her throat hurt like hell and she felt like total shit--too emotionally sensitive and exhausted.

Jack was in the hall when she shuffled out, he hugged her tightly, and she lost it again, sinking to the floor from the force of it. The teen stayed with her, sinking to his knees with her, and slowly rubbed small circles on her back. Bobby knelt down, gently brushing her hair back, and she eventually calmed down.

"Babs, you stayin' with Bobby?" his deep voice made her feel sane again.

She nodded, throat too sore to speak, and he kissed the corner of her mouth. She carefully stood up, legs still really shaky, and leaned on Bobby so she wouldn't fall over.

"Hang on, I've got something," Jack said, vanishing to his room.

_He took my Crazy Monkey?_ she gave him a look when she saw her stuffed animal.

"You always take _my_ stuff," he smirked. "Besides, I needed _something _to cuddle with. . .It'll smell like me for ya. . ."

"Thanks," she whispered, wincing.

"Let your throat rest, Stray," Bobby instructed.

She nodded, taking the monkey, and Jack gave her a close hug. Her eyes closed, his cologne and warmth making life ok again, and she kissed his shoulder in thanks.

"I'll see you when you wake up," he vowed. "Come wake me up if I'm not awake when you are."

She smirked weakly, kissing his cheek, and mouthed "I love you."

"Love you too," he purred. "Go get some sleep. . ."

"You too, Jack," Bobby told his brother. "She'll be fine now. . .I got her. . ."

_Protective Bobby. . ._she grinned as they went to his room.

The thought of going to sleep _scared_ her, she looked at his bed like it were an enemy, and held Crazy Monkey to her chest like a little kid would. Bobby got her an extra blanket and pillow, telling her to get some sleep, and got settled, making room for her. She reluctantly crawled into his bed, slowly getting comfortable, and immediately her fear vanished, she knew she was safe here.

"Night, baby girl," Bobby slipped his arm under her head. "I'm right here. . ._Nothing_ will ever hurt you while I'm here. . ."

She smiled softly, curling up, and held the monkey to her, smelling Jack all over the stuffed animal. Sleep washed over her like a gentle wave, every muscle in her body relaxing, and she went with the flow--dreaming of a certain old bridge and her beloved boyfriend.

Hours later, she woke up with Bobby curled on his side, one protective arm draped over her shoulders, and she stretched slowly. Crazy Monkey was still cuddled to her chest, the smell of Jack was still going strong, and she glanced up to Bobby. His blue eyes glittered softly, he smiled, and gently rubbed her back.

"Mornin', sweetie," he murmured.

"Morning, Bobby," she smiled at him.

"Gonna go wake the fairy up?" he snickered. "I know he ain't awake yet."

"Yeah," she giggled. "Thanks for bein' here, Bobby. . ."

"_Always_, baby girl," he whispered, kissing her nose. "Go on, wake your boyfriend up."

She slipped from his room, keeping the monkey with her, and watched Jack sleep. He had the blanket kicked off him, one of his pant legs was pushed up to his knee, and he was all sprawled on his tummy. She smiled, leaning on the door, and soaked in the adorable sight he made. He shifted in his sleep, making a cute noise, and she silently crept over to the bed.

"Jack," she said gently, letting her hand trail his left side.

He hummed, shifting into her hand, but didn't open his eyes. She let her hand linger on his side a little while, but slowly moved to play with his hair.

"Jackie boy," she whispered.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm. . ." he stretched lazily.

"Wakey, wakey," she snickered, toying with his hair.

"Mmm," he hummed, slowly opening his gorgeous hazel eyes. "Gonna need help with that. . ."

She caught him off guard, scratching behind his ear, and laughed at the result. His toes curled tightly, eyes rolling back and closing again, and she got one of Jack's _noises._

"Holy hell," he moaned lightly, shifting into her hand.

"You awake?" she giggled, letting up.

"Almost," he sighed, moving over. "You up here with me. . ."

"I didn't hear the magic word," she taunted.

"Pretty pwease?" he said cutely, giving her his best puppy eyes.

She lay next to him, staring into his soft eyes, and he put their noses together.

"Were you ok the rest of the night?" he asked gently.

"Mmm hmm," she nodded.

"I almost _died_ when I heard you screaming like that," he looked as if he would cry at any moment. "But I knew Bobby was with you. . .I knew you were ok. . ."

She was in a battle with herself as she stared at him, gently letting her thumb caress his cheek bone, and she made up her mind. She shut her eyes and told him _everything_ she'd remembered about Kett and Zane.

"Oh, _babs_," he breathed, holding her tightly. "I wish I could take all the pain away from you. . ."

"Just. . ." she took a breath to calm down. "Just be_ here_ for me, Jackie. . .like _this_. . .That's _all_ I need."

"Done deal," he said, nuzzling her neck.

"Keep the monsters away?" she whispered.

"All except _one_," he snickered.

"Huh?" she gave him a nervous look.

"I'm not keeping the Kiss Monster away," he grinned, holding himself over her.

"What?" she giggled. "_Kiss_ Monster?"

"Yep. . .Best kind of monster. . .there's only _one_ in this house though," he exhaled.

"JACKIE!" she laughed loudly as he suddenly showered her face and neck with soft kisses.

The handsome teen smirked against her skin, really amplifying his efforts, and she squirmed playfully beneath him. He trailed up to her lips very slowly, she savored every tiny second, and lost herself in his 'good morning' kiss.

"I think I like _that_ monster," she smiled shyly, nibbling his lip.

"He likes you too," Jack laughed. "A _lot_. . ."

"So I see," she grinned at him. "Thanks, Jackie."

"_Anytime_, beautiful," he purred, burying his face in her neck.

"Easy boy," she gasped as he nibbled and sucked on her shoulder.

"Mmmmm," he slowly eased up, resting his head on her shoulder. "Have you been plotting your next strike?"

"Yeah. . .But it'll be a while," she said softly. "Ok?"

"Sure," he nibbled her ear. "I was just making sure you didn't_ forget_. . .I love you."

"Love you too, Jackie," she let out a content sigh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next three weeks, Jack and Bobby figured out that Lock _couldn't_ sleep alone anymore, she'd wake up screaming and sick to her stomach, so Bobby made another rule. Jack knew his brother was seriously uncomfortable with it, but he also knew that Bobby would do whatever it took to make Lock _know_ she was safe. The rule was that she'd be able to stay in Jack's room, or him in her room, for a few nights, but she _had_ to stay with Bobby for at_ least_ two nights a week. His older brother still checked on them during the night, usually to cover Lock up, and had a lengthy talk with Jack about what he _would_ do if he found out they did anything _more_ than the usual.

Things had been eerily quiet on Kett and Zane's end, it made Jack think of the "calm before the storm" saying, and he couldn't help but think that something was going to happen soon. His feeling got worse when he checked the mail and had a large manila envelope addressed to him, with no return address.

"What's that?" Bobby asked, gesturing the envelope.

"Dunno yet," he said uneasily, sitting at the kitchen table with Lock.

"Better not be a love letter," she teased, hunting for the comics in the paper.

He smirked, using her knife to open the envelope, and dumped out the contents: four large pictures and a folded piece of paper. He flipped the pictures over, his heart pounding, and felt sick.

"Oh my god!" Lock gasped, jumping back. "No, no, no. . .It's a joke. . ."

"What's the issue?" Bobby asked, coming into the kitchen.

Jack stayed silent, looking over the pictures, and felt anger blossoming in him. The first was of him and Lock in the store last week, the next was of them waiting for Bobby at the car, another of them leaving Joe's three weeks ago, and the last was them walking in the rain together just four days before--they obviously didn't know they were being photographed. He growled deep in his throat and grabbed the piece of paper, unfolding it quickly.

_"Jack-o!  
She doesn't go anywhere _alone_, does she? I hate to admit it, but you two are cute together. . .no, _hot_. . .Has she told you yet? How much_ fun_ we had together, the three of us? You know, Jack-o, that she's only a_ technical_ virgin, right? The only reason she even _is _a 'virgin' is 'cuz no one's actually_ fucked_ her yet. . .I came_ so_ close, but she still had one good fight left in her. . .  
You did good teaching her how to kiss, Jack. I'll give you that. . .But, let me tell you: there's so _much_ more she knows how to do. . .the other boys sure knew how to teach her all sorts of tricks. . .  
We should get together. . .All _four_ of us. . .Think of the _fun_ we could have. . .I'd even let _you_ break Lock in. . .Zane just loves to talk about his fantasies. . .My personal fave is where we are all just havin' at it, all over each other, with Lock in the very center of it all. . .Gets me so hot. . .  
Tell Lock hello for us. . .We miss her. . .And Zane is dying to find out how well you can blow. . .  
Bye for now,  
Kett and Zane"_

Jack growled darkly, slamming the letter on the table, and Bobby was quick to snatch it up. Lock was busy looking closely at the pictures, Jack tried to move them away from her, but she wouldn't let him.

"Jack, these were taken with a zoom lens," she said, touching one. "I mean, they could have been however far away and taken these shots. . ."

"How do you know that?" Bobby asked, finishing the letter.

"I've used a lot of cameras, Bobby," she said softly. "And this one is a lot like mine. . .almost identical. . .But I don't think Zane took these. . ."

"What makes you think that?" Bobby put the letter back in the envelope. "You don't need to see this, baby girl."

"Don't want to. . .And Zane is a follower. . .he can barely operate the camera on a cell phone, let alone know how to get the angles that these were taken at. . ."

"Kett went to a private school. . .he used to brag about all his photography classes and shit. . ." Jack mumbled.

"I'm gonna go put these somewhere," Bobby grumbled. "If we get anymore, we'll show them to Smiths. . ." he gathered up the pictures, putting them in the envelope, and stalked upstairs.

"Jackie?" Lock whispered, sitting on his lap. "The letter. . ."

"Just tryin' to fuck with my head, gorgeous," he nuzzled her. "Kett's just being _sick_. . .Askin' if you've told me what happened. . ."

"Too bad for him that I have," she said in his ear. "Are you ok?"

"Pissed," he snickered. "Why?"

"Just curious," she whispered, nibbling the top of his ear.

"I'll be fine," he said, shivering. "Mmmm. . .new spot. . ."

"Good to know," she breathed, messing up his hair. "Love you."

"Whole bunches?" he grinned, feeling better.

"Whole_ bunches_," she giggled. "Forever and ever."

"I still love you _more_," he whispered playfully.

"Don't start," she rolled her eyes.

As the day went on, Jack's mood improved, he put all thoughts of his ex from his mind, and watched a couple Adam Sandler movies. Dinner went normally, they talked and laughed, and Lock wanted to sleep in her room tonight.

_She's up to something. . ._that animal in him whispered.

_How would you know?_ he grumbled, setting the dishes in the drainer.

_There's a _look _in her eyes. . ._

He ignored that part of him, going upstairs to change, and saw Lock telling Bobby good night. Her eyes had a shine when she glanced at him, she bounded downstairs, and he shook his head in wonder. He went to her room, slowly walking in, but didn't see her anywhere.

"Lock?" he called softly.

The door clicked shut, he jumped, and arms snaked his waist. He whined as she nibbled the nape of his neck, she smirked, and bit harder--but only a little.

"_Fuuuuck_," he whimpered. "What's up with you?"

"Oh. . .nothing," she said innocently, walking around him. "Just my strike. . ."

His head fell, he laughed, and shook his head. _He'd_ actually _forgotten _about the war, and she smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm so in for it. . ." he muttered, remembering his last strike. "Rules?"

"Just to sit and take it," she whispered, hands running up and down his sides, making him shudder. "But--."

"I'll tell you if we need to stop," he gasped quietly. "_Promise_."

"Good," she giggled, holding up several markers. "Come sit on the bed, sketch pad."

"Dammit," he whined sarcastically. "What, you can't think of anything _new_, babs?"

"Do you really want to risk pissing me off right now?" she growled playfully in his ear, then nipped him.

"Mmmm," he shook his head, sitting down.

"Good. . .and actually, you need to lay down," she instructed, looking him over.

He lay back, heart racing excitedly in his chest, and she moved his hands above his head. She uncapped a fine-tipped permanent marker, sitting on his thighs, and went to work. Jack sucked in a breath as she started drawing _just_ above his pant line, doing his best to not squirm, and gripped the pillow above him tightly.

"Stay still, Jack," she said firmly. "I'm serious."

"Tr-trying," he panted.

He watched her through half-lidded eyes, she was focusing on his tummy, really using him as a sketch, and he couldn't stop the small moan from escaping him. His girlfriend grinned at the sound, chewing her lip cutely, and he thought he'd _die _right then and there. His head fell back, he gave up on stopping his noises, but he _did_ quiet them a bit--if _Lock_ liked hearing his sounds, fine; but he figured _Bobby_ could do without it.

"Done," she said proudly.

"With the strike?" he whimpered.

"No fucking way," she laughed, putting the markers up. "Just that _part_ of it. . .You're a dead boy."

He sat up, admiring the tree with a noose on one branch that decorated his entire left side, and then looked at her as she shut the light off. It was more than clear that she'd _planned_ this through, he smirked smugly as she sat in front of him, and waited. Her finger lightly trace his tribal tatt on his right side, he immediately broke into goosebumps, and silver eyes glittered playfully in the dark.

"Comfortable?" he managed to ask.

"Mmm hmm. . ." she smiled. "You. . . 'ok'?"

"Y-yeah," he stammered as she gently pulled his head back.

_Not gonna be for very long. . ._desire purred.

"Hell," he said throatily when she nibbled his neck.

That other side of Lock suddenly appeared, his mouth was being infiltrated aggressively, and he let out a growl. She growled right back, pulling from him, and sank her teeth into his lip--_hard_. All of a sudden, she let go, leaving him completely confused, and she scrambled away from him.

"I'm so sorry!" she whimpered.

"Lock--?" he started, but the taste of his own blood answered his question.

_She bit me hard enough to make me bleed. . ._he groaned softly at the thought.

"I-I didn't mean to do that," she murmured, crying weakly. "I-I-I don't know what came over me. . .Jack, I'm so sorry!"

"Lock, it's all right," he soothed, checking the damage with his tongue. "_I'm_ all right. . ."

_Ummmm. . ._no_, you're not. . ._desire snickered.

_FUCK!_ he noticed his issue.

"But. . .you're _bleeding_," she cried. "And you're _not_ 'all right', Jack. . ."

He growled at himself, pulling his blanket over, and covering his groin up adequately.

"Lock," he whispered, opening his arms for a hug.

"Is that a good idea?" she whimpered, cringing away.

"Blanket," he pointed out. "It's safe. . ."

She tentatively sank into his arms, he was sure to keep his idiot body far from her, and she eventually relaxed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, gingerly touching his lip.

"You didn't mean it," he soothed. "Scared you, didn't it?"

She nodded shyly, looking away, and his body flared up painfully. He clenched his jaw, ignoring it, and tried to comfort the trembling girl before him.

"Hey, you didn't_ hurt_ me, babs," he whispered. "And _no_, that won't make me slip back into 'before'. . ."

"Really?" she looked at him.

"Really," he grinned. "But it_ will_ make me slip off to a shower. . ."

"Jack!" she giggled in embarrassment, most likely blushing.

"Feel better now, beautiful?" he snickered.

"Yeah," she sighed. "But. . .I'm done with my strike. . ."

"That's all good," he smiled at her. "I'm gonna go shower. . ." he got up and slowly walked to the steps.

"Have fun," she said lightly, making him burst into laughter.

He showered, thinking over what happened, and figured that he'd handled her as best he could. He finished up, toweled off, pulled on his pajamas, and quietly went back to Lock's room.

"All better," he smirked, sitting next to her.

She giggled shyly, he crawled to his spot, and gently tugged her back to him. Lock snuggled into his chest, one arm draped over his middle, and he let one hand draw all over her back, earning a few shivers.

"I _still_ love you more," he taunted sleepily.

"Jack Damien!" she slapped his bare side.

He grinned playfully, she rolled her eyes, and carefully stole her nightly kiss. He nibbled _her_ lip when they parted, being awarded a loving smile, and he even got a tummy rub. Jack purred readily for her, stretching on impulse, and she gently patted him.

"Night, demon boy," she yawned, settling against him.

"Night, beautiful," he whispered, tingling as her leg wrapped over his.

He was on the edge of sleep when Lock spoke shyly.

"About that game. . .I'd like to try it. . ."

"Ok. . ." he caressed her back. "We'll talk more in the morning, babe."

"K. . ." she sighed, nuzzling his chest.

Soon they were both out cold; Jack never even _stirred_ when Bobby checked on them in the night.

**_Ok, confession time. . .This whole relationship thing is weird for me, cuz…well, I've had one idiot boyfriend who cheated on me. . .and. . .(blushes) well, we never got past a simple kiss on the lips (that's right, never even made out before). . .so, I have no idea about what I'm writing when I'm working on Jack and Lock's relationship and their intimate stuff. . .but apparently, I'm pretty good at it. . .must be a natural (laughs sheepishly). . .just thought I'd tell you guys, for some strange reason. . .anyhow, review please!_**


	33. Nothing Missing, Something Left

Chapter Thirty-Three

When Lock woke up, she couldn't help but smile. She was_ proud_ of herself, she was getting more comfortable with the teen currently molded to her back, and it made her feel _good_. Jack shifted, pulling even closer to her, and one warm hand slid under her shirt, gently caressing her tummy.

"Jackie, you up?" she whispered softly.

He didn't answer her, his hand still tracing her stomach, and he sighed quietly. She snickered, glancing back, and saw that he was still out cold. She figured that a little more sleep wouldn't hurt, closed her eyes, and drifted off easily.

"Lock?"

She shook her head stubbornly, hiding in her pillow, and ignored the voice.

"Lock, c'mon. . ."

"Nnnn," she growled, pulling the blanket over her head.

"Lock," whoever it was said firmly. "Get up."

"Why?" she grumbled, not moving.

"So we can talk."

"About?" she growled darkly.

"Bobby called me. . .Get up and come upstairs."

"Smiths?" she muttered, slowly emerging from her blanket.

"Yeah. . ." the cop chuckled. "Now, come on."

She trudged up the steps, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders, and sat on the couch in between Bobby and Jack. Her mind was still fuzzy from sleep, Bobby put one arm over her shoulders, and she felt her heart sink in her chest.

"What's goin' on?" she asked shakily.

"I called him and told him about the pictures and the messages on Jack's old cell," Bobby murmured. "But. . .Well, Smiths has some news. . ."

"Lock," Smiths said softly, "Kett and Zane tossed your apartment. . ."

"Oh fuck. . ." she exhaled. "Wait! Ransom--!?"

"She's just _fine_," he soothed. "She wasn't there when it happened. . .But we have no idea if they took anything. . ."

"And you need me to go and check out my shit. . ." she grumbled.

"Afraid so, sweetie," he said, touching her knee. "These two are coming with us. . .But we just need to know if anything's missing. . ."

"Right. . .Lemme change," she growled, heading to her room.

Twenty minutes later, they were parked outside her old place, and she felt sick. Jack stayed close to her, walking right behind her, with his hand on her waist, and it helped ease her a little. Bobby led the way to her apartment and Smiths brought up the end. The whole building was too quiet, none of the kids were outside or in the halls, and it broke her heart.

"No one's been inside since Ransom called me," Smiths said once they reached the door. "Some of our boys have sticky fingers. . ."

She growled and went inside, bracing herself for anything. It didn't look bad in the living room, nothing out of place, and she slowly trudged to her room.

"Shit," Jack murmured.

"Dammit!" she snapped.

Her room was _trashed_; her bed was torn apart, all the drawers on her dresser were spilled out, her desk had been raided, but there was one thing that was severely out of place in the midst of all the chaos. On her bed, where the pillow should have been, was a white teddy bear, with flowers and a card resting beside it.

"That's fucked up," Bobby growled. "Stray, don't touch it!"

But he was late in his warning, she had the card in her hands, and was opening it with trembling hands. A cartoon bear was on the front, with its arms open as if for a hug; she opened it up, and on the inside in big cartoon letters was "We Miss You!".

_"God, Lock, you have no idea how _much_ we miss you. . .It was fun while it lasted, until that last little fight you had in you, but we can forgive you. . .Does Jack _know_ yet? Not about what _we_ did to you, but what _you_ did just for_ us_? All the rubbing, the touching, the licking (oh wait, that was _me_. . .my bad), and the kissing. . .Does he know how well you can take directions? Did _everything_ we said for a while, didn't you? We still dream about you, Lock--"_

She dropped the card, leaving it's message unfinished, and felt Jack turning her around. She fell against him, growling in pure anger and frustration, and he stroked her back, kissing her neck gently to try and comfort her.

"Don't read it," she ground out. "Please, nobody read it. . ."

"We won't, baby girl," Bobby said gently. "Smiths, are you gonna take this stuff?"

"As evidence. . ." he mumbled, carefully setting everything in a plastic bag. "Lock, is anything _missing_?"

"I don't think so," she mumbled into Jack's chest. "I think they're just playing _games_. . ."

"Seems so. . ." the cop sighed. "I'm sorry, sweetie. . .I had no idea they_ left_ something here for you. . ."

"Can we just go home?" she whimpered, really uncomfortable.

"Sure, Stray," Bobby murmured. "Jack, take her to the car. . ."

She went to the car with him, her fury becoming fear, and curled up against him in the back seat. Jack ran gentle hands up and down her back, randomly playing with her hair, and she wished she was back _home_ already.

"Belts on," Bobby said, getting in the car. "Smiths is gonna take that shit to the station. . .Stray, you ok?"

"_Nervous_," she grumbled, buckling up. "Kett's fucking smart and that scares me. . ."

"Yeah. . .Well, he can't be _too_ bright if he's messing with _my_ little sister," he snorted, starting the car.

"True," she giggled, feeling better. "Bobby, can I stay in your room tonight?"

"Sure thing, baby girl," he glanced back and grinned at her.

Jack was play pouting about _him_ not being the bedtime choice when she glanced at him, he looked at her, then sniffed, and stared out the window. She smirked, gently touching his knee, and he kept pretending to be mad, but she saw him breaking. She reached up and scratched behind his ear, he broke, and leaned into her hand, making her giggle.

"Whatever's goin' on back there can quit," Bobby said only half-jokingly.

She smiled, knowing she was _safe_, and Jack held her hand in his, briefly kissing each finger. They got home, and Bobby being _Bobby_ decided that only after he checked the whole house were she and Jack allowed to come in.

"I didn't get my kiss this morning," Jack whispered in her ear.

"No, we didn't," she smirked. "But I don't think Bobby would like seeing that, Jackie boy."

"No, Bobby wouldn't," Bobby growled playfully. "Leave it alone, Cracker Jack."

Jack whined loudly, complaining that his day just wasn't the same without his kiss, but the eldest Mercer stood firm. Lock didn't really mind about the kiss, she was just happy to be back_ home_ and with them, but Jack_ did_ and developed a mood.

_He's getting to be spoiled. . ._instinct mused.

_I know. . .but we both are. . ._she whispered. _He'll get over it. . ._

But he didn't get over it; Jack pouted for over an hour, Bobby remained firm, and Lock couldn't take his mood any longer. She went to her room, trying to think, and got an idea.

"Jack!" she called up the steps. "Can you come here? I need your height!"

He stomped down the steps, all moody, and stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What?" he grumbled, pouting still.

"Come here," she giggled, uncrossing his arms, and wrapping hers around his middle.

"I thought you needed my height," he gave her a curious look.

"I lied," she smirked. "I _need_ you to quit being all moody and pouting. . .it's driving me nuts."

"But Bobby--."

"Can't see us," she whispered shyly.

"Mmm. . .Good point, babs," he smiled, leaning their heads together.

She gently leaned up and kissed him, he smiled, and then he took over. Her arms were still around his middle, she let her hands draw lightly on his low back, and he hummed happily.

"Better now?" she snickered softly.

"_Much_," he grinned.

"Good. . .Now, upstairs," she ordered playfully, pointing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby _knew_ that Jack had managed to get his damn kiss, but he let it slide--he couldn't _stand_ when the kid pouted. His little brother's mood turned around completely, making Bobby wonder if he had been telling the truth about his day not being the same without a kiss, and soon forgot about it entirely. His main concern was Stray; she had been deathly pale after dropping the card, and even though she _seemed_ better, he got the feeling that tonight was going to be rough on her.

_At least she'll be with me. . ._he thought, watching her and Jack play some hand slapping game on the couch.

The phone rang and he snatched it up.

"Hello?"

"Bobby. . .It's Smiths."

"What's up?" he asked, sitting at the table.

"That card those idiots left. . ." the man sighed.

"What about it?" he growled.

"It was a 'We Miss You' card. . .I won't tell you what all it said, Lock didn't want you knowing, but the last few words are something that makes me very uneasy," he mumbled.

"What the hell did they say?" he ground out through clenched teeth.

"Well. . .they said, 'Hope to see you real soon'. . ." he murmured. "I don't know if it means something, but it sure made me feel odd. . ."

"We'll take extra precautions," he promised, trusting the old cop's instincts.

"Thank you. . .I don't like these two boys, Bobby. . .They're damn _smart._"

"Yeah. . .But Lock's _smarter_," he said, smiling faintly.

"Mmm, you take care, Bobby," Smiths said softly.

"You too, sir," he mumbled and hung up.

_Kett. . .you cocksucking creep. . ._he growled to himself.

Night fell, so did Stray's playful mood, and he could only guess _why_. She had Jack's tank top on, her pajama pants (Jack's), and that stuffed monkey she'd taken to sleeping with. Bobby told her that he was grabbing a shower and they'd head to bed afterwards, she nodded silently, and went off to see Jack before bed. He felt his heart ache as she walked off, that monkey making her look like the young girl that she had been at one time, and he skulked to a quick shower. He tugged on sleep pants and a white wife beater, walked to Jack's room, and saw him singing to Lock.

Jack saw him, Bobby smiled, and mouthed to his brother "Bed after you're done", then went to his own room. He made up the bed, putting Lock's stuff on the inside (near the wall), and opened his window to have a smoke--blowing the smoke out the window. Just as he was finishing his cigarette, Lock crawled into bed, and he felt awful when he looked at her. She was obviously nervous about sleep, her lip was caught between her teeth, that damn monkey clutched to her chest, and she refused to make eye contact.

"Baby girl," he murmured, pitching his smoke out the window, "you're gonna be all right."

"You don't even sound like _you _believe what you just told me," she mumbled.

"Bad Ass Bobby's here," he smirked, getting settled in his big bed.

"I have a real bad feeling," she whimpered, hiding in the monkey. "I just_ know_ I'm gonna have nightmares. . ."

_I feel that way too, sweetheart. . .I really do. . ._

"I'll be right _here_, Stray. . .I'll wake you up if you have a bad dream. . ." he promised.

"Mean it?" she gave him a shy look.

"Course I do," he smiled, tapping her nose. "Love you, baby girl."

"Love you too, Bobby," she whispered, slowly getting comfortable. "Night. . ."

"Night," he clicked his lamp off.

He lay awake a long time, listening to the night, and keeping watch of Lock. Ma got home from work, peeked in, and smiled at them. He felt sort of bad that Lock hadn't gotten close to his mother, but Evelyn didn't seem to care one bit.

"Night, Ma," he said quietly.

"Good night, Bobby," she whispered, leaving to go to bed herself.

He glanced at Stray; she was curled on her side with Crazy Monkey, her breath steady, and he finally let his own blue eyes slip shut. He fell into a light sleep, the sleep of a guardian, and rolled so he faced Lock.

"Kett. . ." a breathy voice whimpered in the darkness. "Please, don't. . ."

He woke up, unsure if he had been dreaming or merely imagining the soft pleas, and waited in the dead of night. Lock lay still, her back to him, and he listened very carefully. Suddenly, the teen stuck out, fighting a phantom, and her fist connected with the wall with such force Bobby winced. He grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her so she wouldn't hurt herself, and she freaked out.

"NO! Let go, Zane!" she shrieked, flailing violently.

"Baby girl!" he called loudly, trying to wake her. "It's _Bobby!_"

She didn't wake up, using her legs, and shoved against his wall, making them fall from the bed. He landed hard, his breath stolen from him, and she still didn't wake up. She screamed when he sat up and pulled her to his chest, still fighting like hell, and he desperately tried to wake her.

"Stray!" he said sternly. "Wake up, honey!"

"Bobby?!" it was Jack.

"Just stay the fuck back!" he snapped.

"LET GO!" she howled, twisting frantically in his grip.

"Dammit!" he yelped in surprise when she got one arm free and belted him.

Her eyes were open as she scrambled away, shrinking back from him, but he knew that she wasn't awake--that distant look was covering her silver orbs. She growled loudly when he inched towards her, swinging at him even, and he flinched back. He got brave, moving quickly to grab her, and pinned her back to his chest. She shrieked again, trying to squirm free, and he watched as Jack knelt down.

"Jack, watch it, man. . .She's still not awake," he warned.

"Lock," his baby brother put his mouth right to her ear, "it's Jackie. . ."

"No," she whimpered, cringing away. "No. . ."

"It's Jackie boy," he murmured softly. "It's Jackie and Bobby. . ."

"_Please_. . ." she pleaded, turning away from him. "No more. . ."

"Lock," Jack said a little more firmly, touching her face, "wake up, babs. . ."

"I w-want Bobby and J-Jack," she sobbed suddenly, breaking Bobby's heart. "P-please. . ."

"We're _here_, sweetheart," Bobby said gently.

That seemed to get to her, her eyes slowly opened, and her struggling ceased.

"B-Bobby?" she whimpered. "Wh-where am I?"

"My room. . .the floor. . ." he told her. "Are you _awake?_"

"Why the hell can't I m-move?!" she panicked, answering his question.

"I'm holding on to you. . ."

"I think you can let her go now," Jack murmured.

"Jackie!?" she whispered hopefully, almost like she didn't know she was awake.

"Yeah, babe," his brother caressed her face gently.

"What did I do?" she asked weakly. "My hand hurts--oh fuck, who'd I hit?"

"The wall. . .then me," Bobby said, unpinning her, and carefully rubbing her arms. "I'm ok, don't worry."

The girl started to shiver violently, Bobby hugged her to him, Jack slowly brushing her hair back, and she didn't know _who_ to cling to. Jack's hazel eyes were full of worry and sorrow, he moved and wiped her tears away, and was battling his own.

"It--it was so fucked up," she wailed suddenly. "I _knew_ it was just a stupid memory, just a dream. . .but no matter how _hard_ I tried, I couldn't wake up. . ."

"Oh, _honey_," Bobby whispered, kissing her cheek.

"I don't feel good," she whined.

"Gonna be sick?" he asked softly.

"I don't know. . ."

"Lock. . .Would you let me hold you?" Jack whispered, full of worry for her.

She crawled into his lap, he scooped her up, and sat on Bobby's bed. Bobby went to get a cool wash cloth, she was drenched in sweat, and he saw that Ma was way ahead of him.

"Bobby, is she all right?" Ma whispered, handing him a bottle of cold water, a wet cloth, and a bag of ice.

"She's up. . .she's still really disoriented, I think," he let out a shaky breath. "Jack's got her now. . .It was really rough this time. . ."

"I heard. . .Go, she'll need both of you with her," she kissed his cheek. "I made up the pull-out bed. . .Just in case. . ."

"Thanks, Ma. . ." he said softly, heading back to his room.

Stray was still buried in Jack's shoulder, crying again, and his brother was holding her like she were life itself. Bobby sat next to them, gently brushing her hair back, and then noticed that monkey on his bed.

"Baby girl?" he whispered, holding the monkey out to her. "Do you want him?"

"Mmm," she nodded, sniffling and taking the stuffed creature.

He got her to sip some water, then wiped her face with the wash cloth, and gave her the bag of ice, making her put it on her hand. She was eerily silent, staying curled on his brother's lap, but at least she was allowing them to be this close to her.

"Ma's got the pull-out all ready for us," he murmured. "Sound like a plan, sweetheart?"

She nodded slowly, jumping and squeaking when Jack stood and carried her, and clung to him while they went downstairs. Bobby made a few trips back upstairs to get Jack's bedding and then his own, but she seemed a little more with it when he finally sat down.

"I almost_ killed_ them," she muttered sullenly. "I fought like hell and got away. . .but, only after--," she quit talking a second. "I can remember begging the cop who found me for you guys. . ."

"We're right _here_, babs," Jack mumbled, nuzzling her.

"I'm sorry I decked you," she gave Bobby a shy glance.

"No harm done at all, honey," he gave her a gentle smile. "You feelin' any better?"

"I don't feel sick anymore," she grinned a little for him. "Can I have more water?"

"Sure," he chuckled, giving her the bottle. "Wanna watch a movie or something?"

_She won't want to try sleeping so soon. . .and there's no way I'm gonna try and _force_ her. . .not after that. . ._

"Nightmare On Elm Street," she smirked. "Please?"

"All right," he laughed at her taste in movies and put it in.

They all got themselves settled in; Lock was curled up on her side, resting her head on Bobby's shoulder, Jack was cuddled to her back, arm securely around her middle, and Bobby let one hand rest on her arm over his chest. Not even ten minutes into the movie, she was asleep on him, Jack was too, and he shut the movie and TV off. He kissed her forehead gently, closing his eyes, and got some deep sleep. Screaming woke him up a lot later, he sat bolt upright, and got a sheepish look from Lock.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" she blushed, turning her movie down.

"S'alright, baby girl," he snickered, laying back. "This movie a favorite or something?"

"Ever since I was four!" she smirked, yawning and stretching, settling back in the bed.

"Mmmm. . .you were even creepy as a kid," he chuckled, half watching the TV. "It is a good movie. . ."

"Mmm hmm," she hummed, absorbed in her film.

He smiled, rolling over, and got some more sleep. The sun was up now, no monsters would dare come for her, and he knew it.

**_Kett and Zane suck ass, I know! But hey, I've got to have villains. . .I'm trying to decide whether or not to have Lock tell Jack the last dream, and what she read in the card. . .I'm also not sure if that will be the last nightmare for her or not regarding the 'dimwitted duo' as _**_jbpiggy_**_ calls them. . .We all know it's not the last of _**_them_**_. . .and NO I don't think this whole thing will ruin Lock and Jack's little 'game', but it may make things fall back a peg or so (maybe not, though, still undecided) leave me some Reviews please! OH! I'm also tryin' to decide if the band should do another gig at the Noose so Jack can get the dough to get yet another tatt. . ._**


	34. Braver

Chapter Thirty-Four

When Jack opened his eyes, Lock was gone, and he was snuggled into Crazy Monkey. He stretched, yawning loudly, and slowly sat up. Bobby was in the recliner, watching a movie of some sort, and gave Jack an amused look.

"Where's Lock?" Jack murmured, stretching again.

"Last I knew. . .she went upstairs. . ." Bobby smirked. "I'd check your room, fairy."

"Mmm. . .Thanks," he yawned, getting up and heading to his room.

His room was empty, he looked around again, and noticed his window was open a crack. He grabbed his hoodie off his floor, shrugged into it, not bothering to zip it up, and crawled on to the roof. Lock was sitting where he usually sat to smoke, watching the clouds in the sky, still in her pajamas, and jumped a little when he sat next to her.

"What are you doin' out here?" he asked, looking at her.

"Thinking," she sighed.

"Oh. . ." he whispered, not sure of what to do.

"Jackie?" she dropped her head, whispering shyly.

"Yeah, babe?" he watched her shift nervously.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, wiping her face.

"For what?" he gently pulled her to him, rubbing her back.

"F-for doing what _they_ said," she whimpered into his neck. "I didn't _want _to, but I did pretty much _everything_ they told me. . .Are you mad at me?"

"No! God,_ no_, Lock," he breathed, tearing up. "Why in the fuck would you _think_ I'd be _mad_ at you?!"

"I don't know," she cried. "'Cuz I d-did _stuff_ for them. . ."

"Not by_ choice_, hun," he held her close, she moved into his lap, and hid her face in his chest. "You did what you had to so you could _survive_. . .Wait, do you think I'd be _upset_ with you because you did 'stuff' with them, but not with me?"

She shrugged helplessly, the kind of shrug that meant "Yeah", and his heart hurt for her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing the top of her head, and she sobbed into his chest, clinging to him.

"Lock," he said with a tear-filled voice, "I'm _not_ mad at you. . .I'm royally pissed off at _Kett and Zane_, it's _their _fault, _not_ yours. . .and I could _never_ be mad at you for whatever went on. . .Do you understand?"

"Y-yes," she stuttered, her sobs dying out.

"Do you _believe_ me, babs?" he whispered, kissing her hair.

"Yeah," she shakily exhaled, resting against him.

"Look at me," he murmured, tipping her face up. "How many times do I have to tell you that we are in _no_ rush?"

"I dunno. . ." she mumbled shyly.

"Lock, I'm _not_ those monsters from your past," he gently kissed her nose, earning a _tiny_ smirk. "I'm never going to_ make_ you do anything you're not ok with. . .Things will happen when _you're_ ready, when _you _want them to, and not one fucking millisecond sooner. .. I swear to you, babe."

She started crying softly again, but she was giggling lightly too, and he wiped the tears away. She gave him a hard hug, burying her face in his neck, and he rubbed small circles on her back. Her arms looped his middle, going inside the hoodie, and gently fingers traced shapes on his bare low back.

"I don't really remember _how_ I got away. . .It was all coming in flashes last night. . .I only remember stumbling through the streets, all covered in blood--I don't think most of it was even mine--and some rookie cop found me," she whispered. "I think I was in shock. . .I just kept asking for you guys. . .I can't remember going to the hospital, but I do remember hearing Bobby's voice. . .I didn't think that any of it was _real_, but then I smelled _you_ all over me, and I _knew_. . .I knew I was _alive_ and I was _safe_."

"Do you remember me crawling into bed with you?" he asked softly, letting his fingers dance up and down her spine.

"Yeah," she sighed, arching into his light touch. "Mmmm. . .I like _that_. . ."

"Feel good?" he smirked, still doing it.

"Mmm hmm," she giggled, shivering a little. "I love you so fucking much, Jack. . .Bobby too. . .You both mean the _world_ to me. . ."

"I love you too, baby," he nuzzled her neck. "And I'm _always_ gonna love you and keep you safe. . ."

Lips met his neck gently, slowly moving up, but she stopped, mouth barely away from his, and stared into him. Her hands moved, cupping her face, and he kept dancing his fingers up and down her back.

"I'm holding you to that, Jack Damien Mercer," she smirked, kissing him deeply.

They parted to breathe, she nuzzled into his warm body, and they sat like that for quite some time. Her hand ran over his chest, he made a small noise as she brushed over his pec--well, his _nipple_--and she did it again, giggling cutely when he let out a quiet moan.

_She does _that_ again and we're_ gonna_ have a _problem_. . ._desire groaned loudly.

Luckily, she quit with_ that _part of his chest, and slowly traced his tattoos, making him hum pleasantly. He'd recently caught on to the fact that the girl in his arms _enjoyed_ the noises he was prone to making, she usually had a small, _proud_ smile on her face when he let one out, and it made him feel _good_.

"It's starting to rain," he murmured when he felt a few drops.

"Mmmmm," she nodded, tipping her face to the sky.

Jack watched, mesmerized, as she closed her eyes and smiled whenever a drop hit her. It started coming down harder, drenching them both, but he couldn't take his eyes off her to go in. Her hair had a slight curl to it, the rain ran down her neck, and she was giggling constantly. He leaned forward, nuzzling her soaked neck, and then gently licked the water from her skin. Thunder clapped, she jumped back into him, and he laughed.

"Inside," he instructed, eyeing the storm clouds.

"Yeah," she giggled, quickly crawling back in the window.

He shut his window, locking it, and turned just in time to see her shaking her head like a dog. He burst into laughter, she stopped and gave him a cute look, making his heart race. It beat even faster when she walked over to him, hands slowly running up his chest, and it nearly _imploded_ when she gently pushed the hoodie from his shoulders, where it fell to the floor.

"Gotta put on dry clothes," she said softly. "Or we'll get sick. . ."

"Oh, yeah," he snapped back into focus.

She gave him a quick kiss, then darted off to her room, and he sank back against the wall. His chest was heaving, his knees felt all rubbery, and he let himself slide down the wall, grinning.

_God damn. . ._he thought. _Certainly getting braver. . ._

He slowly got up from the floor, shut his door, and stripped his soaked clothes. He was just buttoning up his jeans when his door opened, he looked up, and sighed when it was only Bobby--he didn't need Lock walking in on him changing again. He pulled on a gray wife beater, and one of his black button-down shirts--leaving it unbuttoned.

"She doin' all right?" Bobby asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah. . ." he smiled. "Why?"

"I worry about her," his older brother sighed. "Last night broke my damn heart. . ."

"We talked. . .You know that we mean the world to her?" he grinned. "She loves us a_ lot,_ Bobby. . ."

"She say that?" his brother smirked.

"I _meant _it too," Lock said, appearing out of nowhere. "You guys _do_ mean the world to me, I don't know _where_ I'd be without you."

Lock sat down on Jack's bed, Bobby beside her, and she carefully told Bobby what she'd told Jack on the roof; she seemed to have an easier time with it, but still ended up hugged to Bobby. His brother made the same vow to protect her that Jack had, she giggled, and kissed his cheek.

"Baby girl, I hate to do this. . .But did you read all of the card?" his brother whispered.

"No. . .Why?" she looked at him.

"Well. . .Smiths called me last night, he had to read the card, but he didn't tell me anything except what those two wrote at the end. . ." he sighed.

"What was it?" she growled.

"They said 'Hope to see you soon'. . .It made Smiths nervous. . .me too. . .We're all gonna have to be extra cautious. . ."

"Fuckin' head games. . ." she mumbled. "They just want us to get all freaked out. . ."

"Ummm. . .Does this mean we couldn't do a show?" Jack asked shyly.

"Wait, who said anything about doin' a show?" Lock gave him her adorable curious look.

"Uhhh. . .I kinda wanted to do one soon. . .sorta short on cash and I want another tattoo. . ." he felt himself blush.

"You can do a show. . .If _you're_ up for it, baby girl," Bobby said. "Same thing as last time though, you don't leave our sight. . ."

"Call the boys and see when they can get work off and rehearse. . .I'll call Mac and get it set up with him. . .I'd say a week to rehearse is good. . ." Lock seemed excited about a show. "And I think my shoulder's healed enough for me to play a couple songs. . ."

"All right," he beamed at her.

Jack called the boys, asked when they had work off, and found out it was going to be at _least_ the next two weeks that they'd be busy, but they could come by after some nights to rehearse for an hour or two. Blaine was busy as well, but could also make a few nightly rehearsals, and the show date was set for three weekends away, on a Friday. Jack was sure to tell all the guys that he had a brand new song to do, but Lock couldn't know, and he promised to give them all the sheet music once he had it written up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about a week later, Lock had rehearsed three times that night with the guys, and figured that maybe another two or three meets would do, most likely the three nights just before the show date. In the meantime, she was busy working on her one solo, but kept messing up.

"Dammit!" she bellowed after screwing up for the fifth time in a row.

_It's my damn shoulder. . ._she growled, briefly rotating it._ Hurts like hell. . ._

They quickly figured out that she could only manage playing one song just fine before her shoulder really started to get to her, but by the time it was her solo, her arm ached, and it distracted her. Lock growled, starting the solo over, making it most of the way before she screwed up.

"FUCK!" she yelled loudly.

Jack came down to her room, she ignored him, and put all her focus into playing. This time she barely made it half way through, her frustration grew, and her shoulder needed a break, but she wasn't going to quit until she got it _right._

"Hey," Jack murmured, pressing close behind her, and preventing her from playing. "C'mon, babs, your shoulder isn't ready for this kind of work out. . .Give it a rest."

"No, I have to get it," she growled stubbornly, trying to wriggle away.

"Lock, we have _two weeks_ before the show," he said in her ear. "We can work on this tomorrow."

"No. I can do it _now_," she mumbled. "I just need to_ focus_. . ."

"Beautiful, your shoulder can't take much more. . .It'll take time to get it back to how it was. . ." he growled firmly, one hand undoing the strap on the base of the guitar, and slipping it off of her. "If you keep doing this, it will end up taking _longer_ to get better."

"I bet I could do it on the acoustic," she said, seeing the guitar.

"Not tonight," he snickered, holding her back.

"I'm _fine!_" she snipped.

"Oh yeah?" he shot back, spinning her around. "Then why's you hand trembling like it is?"

"It's not _trembling!_" she argued, holding her left hand up, palm down. "See?"

_Oh shit. . ._she thought, watching her hand twitch and tremble.

"Yeah, I_ see_," he growled lightly, holding her hand in both of his. "Why is playing this solo perfectly the _first_ time so important? Or getting it _perfectly_ at all right now?"

"Because. . ."

"Because why?" he prodded gently.

"Because it means I'm not _broken!_" she snapped, then dropped her head.

"Oh, babs," he whispered, hugging her. "You're _not _broken. . ."

"Jack, I've played this solo before," she spilled into his shoulder. "It's never been a problem before--"

"Babe, we have two whole weeks for you to get it down. . .We can work on it a little each day, start with just a little bit of it, and work our way up. . .K?" he nuzzled her.

"K," she sighed, figuring arguing would get her _nowhere._

"Now, I'm gonna go change. . .I'd like to see you in pajamas and in that bed when I get back down here," he smiled, winking.

"Fine," she mumbled, watching him jog up the steps.

Lock pulled on the tank top he'd given her, his pajama pants, and sat on her bed, slowly rotating her aching shoulder. The pain flared hotly, she whimpered softly, and began to gently massage it, losing herself in the task. Suddenly, two very strong but careful hands fell on her shoulders, she let her own hand fall away, and the hands kneaded the tense muscles expertly. She sighed loudly, feeling her left shoulder finally relax, and gentle lips met the nape of her neck.

"Mmmm. . .Jackie," she breathed, eyes closing in pure bliss.

"How's this shoulder?" he asked gently, hinting her left arm.

"Just don't quit. . .please?" she pleaded softly.

"Didn't plan on it, babs," he snickered, working down her back.

_Wow. . .he's got magic hands. . ._desire purred.

_Yeah. . ._

"Oh hell, _Jack_," she whined quietly when he nibbled the scar.

"Mmmm?" he hummed, not stopping what his mouth was doing.

She just closed her eyes and went with the flow, letting him spoil her, and his arms looped her waist, one hand going under the tank and gently caressing her side. She shuddered, tingling violently as he kissed and licked her shoulder, and her breath was starting to become harder and harder to keep even.

_Lock. . .careful. . ._her mind warned.

_I'm all right. . .just feels _really _good. . ._she whispered.

_Well, I'm _impressed_,_ desire laughed.

"Lock?" Jack panted in her ear, sending a bolt of something down her spine. "You ok, gorgeous?"

"Yeah. . .Why?" she whispered, voice sounding slightly off.

"Breathing's uneven," he murmured.

"So's _yours_," she pointed out.

"Mmmm," he hummed in agreement, then nibbled her ear roughly.

"_God_. . ." she breathed, leaning back into his chest.

"Nope, just Jack," he snickered, moving away from her.

"Jack, why--?" she turned around and got a very sheepish look from him.

"Time to quit. . ." he blushed. "Jack needs a _shower_. . ."

"Oops. . ." she whispered in embarrassment.

_Hell, I did it _again_?!_ she blushed.

_Maybe you should help him with it. . ._desire growled seductively.

_No,_ instinct snapped. _He can go take care of it himself!_

"S'alright, Lock," he kissed her nose. "I'll be back. . ."

He vanished upstairs to his shower, she crawled under the blankets, and hid her head under the pillow. She slowly realized that she wasn't _as _embarrassed as she usually was, but was actually a _little _proud of herself.

_I don't think _he's_ ever been the one to quit. . ._she thought shyly. _Usually it's me. . .Because he either gets me 'turned on' or I get way too uncomfortable. . ._

_GO SLOW, LOCK,_ instinct scolded.

_I am. . ._she sighed, pulling her head from beneath the pillow.

She closed her eyes, snuggling into bed, and was just drifting off when Jack shut the light off and flopped on the bed next to her. He got under the blankets with her, gently pulling her to him, and she used his chest as a pillow. She traced his middle, reveling in the way his stomach twitched when she gently fingered his navel, and heard one of his _noises_ slip from his lips.

"I have to say _that_ was a first," he murmured, holding her hand when she kept messing with his navel. "Quit it. . .or I'm gonna end up _back_ in the shower."

"Sorry," she giggled shyly.

"You _sure_ you're all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Jackie," she smiled, turning to face him. "_You_ were the one who had problems."

"I'll show you _problems_," he growled playfully, rolling and pinning her to the bed. "You forget, it's _my_ turn to strike. . ."

"Oh fuck," she laughed, squirming under him.

"Yeah. . .I think _now_ is the perfect time for a strike," he smiled evilly, hugging his knees to her sides. "Hmmmm. . .but what to do _first?_"

"Jack, you're not serious!" she whined. "Right _now_?!"

"Oh yeah," he purred. "And you'll just have to sit and take _whatever_ I dish out. . ."

"You _suck_, demon boy," she made a face at him.

"Good idea, Lock," he grinned, leaning down.

Lips met _that_ place just behind her ear, she gasped loudly, squirming, and then the bastard _sucked_ gently--driving her _crazy._

"Any more ideas?" he chuckled.

She shook her head furiously, deciding that keeping her idiot mouth shut was best, and he laughed quietly in her ear. He pulled back, looking her over, and hazel eyes sparked when he saw her stomach. She went to protest, got a _look_, and fell silent, letting him carry out his strike.

"Stop me _whenever_," he whispered, slowly pushing the tank up to her navel. "K?"

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, heart racing anxiously in her ribs.

There was a very low noise in the back of his throat, making her shiver, and he went on to kiss her star trail--reacquainting himself with her ink. Hazel eyes glowed softly as she watched him, he smirked, and bit her side gently, making her twitch. He made quick work of her bare side, littering the whole area with kisses and soft bites, and she found herself shifting _into_ his mouth--wanting _more_ contact with him.

"EWWW!" she squeaked when he licked a stripe across her stomach, which of course made him do it _again_.

"Tastes good," he smirked, nibbling her whole tummy.

At that last comment, a memory flashed in her mind, making her twitch and he looked up to her.

"Lock?"

_'Use your tongue,' Rod told his brother._

_Young Lock screeched, trying to squirm away, but Rod pinned her down. Kieran smiled, licking his lips eagerly, and slid down to rest between her legs._

_'NO! Don't! Kieran, plea--!' she was cut off when his tongue _touched_ her._

_'Well?' Rod panted, watching his little brother lick her most _private_ place._

_'Tastes good,' he moaned, going back to what he was doing._

"Lock?" Jack held her face. "Babe, what's wrong?"

She clung to him, getting herself calmed down, and whispered what she remembered into his warm neck.

"I'm fucking sorry, baby," he murmured in her ear.

"Wasn't what you were _doing_," she blushed. "I liked that. . .Just when you said. . ."

"I've got to learn how to shut up," he mumbled, looking at her guiltily.

"Wasn't _your_ fault," she said firmly, brushing hair from his eyes. "Just don't tell me how my tummy tastes anymore," she joked, trying to let him know she was all right.

"Deal," he smirked, kissing her nose.

"Is. . .your strike over?" she asked shyly, sort of hoping it wasn't.

"Do you want it to be?" he murmured, looking deep into her eyes.

"Not really," she blushed.

"Well then," he grinned, kissing down to her neck. "Let's see here. . .You know what, fuck it! Strike's done. . .I just want to do this. . ."

She squeaked when he bit a pulse point slowly, he smirked, carefully kissing the mark, and she relaxed, feeling safe and comfortable with the older teen. He propped over her, eyes just soaking her in, and she suddenly pulled him back down, just wanting to _kiss_ him.

"Well, that's more like it," he laughed, nibbling her lip. "I love you, my beautiful little flower."

"You sound like a French wannabe when you say that," she giggled. "But I love you too, my handsome moose."

"Oh, you think I sound French, eh?" he asked, in a fake accent. "I'll _show_ you French!"

They battled it out briefly until he won, then he smiled proudly, collapsing to the side, and rolling to his back. She giggled, curling up to him, and let out a very relaxed sigh.

"Night, hun," he whispered, letting his fingers dance her spine.

"Mmmmmm," she arched into his hand. "Night, Jackie. . ."

She fell asleep with him finger-dancing her spine, slipping easily into that safe sleep, and never stirred once in the night.

**_Hehe. . .just thought I'd mix things up a lil by tossing Rod and Kieran back in the game momentarily. . .Lock's adjusting to Jackie nicely, in my opinion. . .Shoe's kinda under the weather, so I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up (don't worry, it won't be more than like TWO days, I'll make damn sure of that) REVIEWS PLEASE! (puppy eyes and quivering lip) Love y'all_**


	35. Jumpy

Chapter Thirty-Five

Bobby could sense the frustration in the air when he got home from the store and he knew_ who_ and_ why_. Lock's shoulder wasn't as healed as she thought, playing her guitar was difficult, and it really pissed her off. He put the groceries away, listening as her and Jack worked in the living room, then he heard one off note, and a loud growl.

"It's been a fucking week and a half!" she snapped. "There's no way I can do this. . .We're fucked!"

"We are not," Jack said gently. "The song doesn't require all the guitars, right?"

"No, but--," she mumbled before he cut her off.

"_BUT!_ I have an idea," his brother smiled.

Bobby went to the freezer, grabbed a small thing of ice cream, two spoons, and went into the living room. He handed Jack the treat, Lock the silverware, and sat in his chair. The two gave him a curious glance, he just smiled, and they ate some of the icy treat.

_HA! Like a charm. . ._he grinned when Stray relaxed noticeably.

"So, what's the idea?" she asked, eating another spoonful.

"Well. . .I can take over your part," his brother smirked. "But you can still do the solo. . ."

"How would that work?" she ate some more. "By the way, thanks, Bobby."

"No problem," he snickered.

"At the solo, I can give you my guitar, and you'll belt out the solo. . .Then we're done," his brother laughed.

"No," she sighed. "Let's just forget it. . .You can take my part--solo and all. . .My arm's just not ready."

"Are you sure?" Jack murmured.

She nodded, smiling, but Bobby could see the hurt in her eyes. Music was her whole _existence_, she was free when she played, and it was killing her to not be able to do what she loved.

"Baby girl, what about doing an acoustic song?" he suggested.

"Can't. . .Only a few days left and the guys could never learn a whole new song in time. . ." she mumbled. "It's all right. . .I can just sing. . ."

"No. . ." he said, looking into her ghost eyes. "I _know_ you, honey. . .you wanna _play_. . .How about something on piano? Can your arm handle that?"

He knew it _could_, she had been playing it the other night when everyone was asleep, and he had snuck down to listen.

"I think so. . ." she whispered. "But I'd have to pick a song with just piano and one I know by heart. . ."

"Then you best get pickin'," he grinned. "I wanna see _you_ play something this time."

"Mmmm," she nodded, eyes alive with light, and she left to her room.

"Thanks, Bobby," Jack sighed. "I know how badly she wants to play. . ."

"How's her arm doing?" he asked, using Stray's spoon to eat some ice cream.

"Somewhat better. . .I make her quit before it gets too bad," he mumbled. "But. . .It gets tired real quick, shakes a lot, and it _hurts_ her. . ."

"We'll have to do something so she gets it back to normal," he said, taking more ice cream.

"Yeah," Jack nodded, giving Bobby the container. "This bothers her a_ lot_. . .she can use her arm normally for almost _everything_ besides playing her guitar. . ."

"Well. . .Maybe you can keep working on her playing. . .use _that_ as her exercise. . ." he threw the thought out in the air.

"That's actually a good idea," his brother snickered. "Damn, Bobby, that's _two_ in one day! Are you gonna be ok?"

He slapped his brother's forearm with the spoon, then went back to his ice cream, and watched Jack rub the red spot.

"Jack. . .At this show. . .Keep your eyes open," he got serious. "When I say that she _doesn't_ leave our _sight_, I fucking mean it."

"You thinkin' they're gonna be there?" Jack asked nervously.

"I don't know. . .Kett's fucking _sick_ and_ smart_, which is really dangerous, and I will put _nothing _past those two sadists. . ." he growled. "I _read_ that letter, Apple Jacks. . .You need to watch your own ass too. . ."

"What?" his jaw fell. "Do you think they're on _me_ now too?"

"Yeah, I do," he looked at his little brother. "You _know_ what he wrote. . .Sick fuck figures two for one. . ."

"Jesus. . .Does this mean _I'm _not allowed anywhere alone either?" his brother was pale and shaking.

"I'd prefer if you had company. . .Whether it's me or Stray, hell even Blaine. . .I'm not taking _any _chances, Apple Jacks. . ." he said, reaching over to ruffle his hair. "You know me. . ."

"All right. . .I guess I can see if Blaine will go with me when I go see Joe this time. . ." he mumbled. "I want it to be a surprise for Lock. . ."

"Jack. . .I gotta ask. . .What's with all the new ink lately?" he asked carefully, remembering a teen with cuts up and down his arms.

"I've been wanting to get more for a _long_ time. . ." he gave him a look. "Just never had the cash. . _.No_, it ain't _that_!"

"Just needed to be sure," he gave him an apologetic shrug, taking care of the ice cream.

"Bobby. . .I thought I told you: Never again with that shit," Jack said firmly, following him to the kitchen.

"I know, Jack. . .I know," he mumbled, washing the few dishes in the sink.

A memory of his little brother came to mind, one that hurt.

_'Jesus, Apple Jacks!' he gasped, seeing his brother's torso._

_They were at that home-thing, getting Jack checked in, and the nurse had to see what all he'd done to himself. He had long cuts up his stomach, on his sides, his chest, shoulders, and all over his arms; some were older, but most were recently done, and somehow Jack had never scarred. Jack's hazel eyes glared at him angrily, the nurse ran a gloved hand over some of the wounds, and he saw his brother move into her touch, moaning loudly in pleasure._

_'Jack, why do you do this?' a counselor asked him._

_'Get off on it,' his brother growled._

_'Are there more marks, Jack?' Bobby asked._

_There was a dark look on Jack's face, he laughed out loud, and then let his jeans drop off, followed by his boxers. Cuts decorated his thighs, along with a few burn marks, and Bobby _had_ to look away._

"Bobby?" Jack's voice called him to reality.

"Yeah?" he cleared his throat.

"You_ know_ I kinda _like _getting tatts. . ." his brother whispered. "But _that's_ not the reason I go and get them. . ."

"I know, Jackie. . ." he sighed. "You've got some kinky ass habits, but they said _you_ would."

"Sorry I ever put you through that shit, man," he murmured.

"Yeah. . .Ok, we've had our little bitch moment," he smiled, burying his feelings as usual.

"Typical," Jack snickered. "I'm gonna go see how Lock's doing. . ."

"All right," he muttered. "Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah?" he stopped at the steps, turning to face him.

"Love you, you fucking queer," he chuckled.

"Love you too, you god damned asshole," he smirked, going downstairs.

_He's _better_, Bobby. . ._he told himself. _You got him help and he's better. . ._

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly, Lock picked her song, and Bobby gradually let his worry about Jack slipping back evaporate. He was _still_ worried about Kett's fixation on both young teens, he felt like his brother had a target plastered to his back, and silently vowed to keep them both safe. The radio was on in the living room, on _his_ radio station, and he could hear Lock singing as he cooked dinner.

_"Tonight, there's gonna be a fight  
So if you need a place to go  
Got a two roof slum  
A magnum 7 gun  
And the cops don't never show  
So come right in  
Cuz everybody sins  
Welcome to the scene of the crime  
You want it, believe it, you got it if you need it  
The devil is a friend of mine  
Well if you think it's crazy, you ain't seen a thing  
Just wait until we're goin down in flames  
We are, we are the saints  
We signed our life away  
Doesn't matter what you think  
We're gonna do it anyway  
We are, we are the saints  
One day you will confess  
And pray to the saints of Los Angeles  
Red line, tripping on a land mine  
Sippin at the Troubadour  
Girls passed out, naked in the back lounge  
Everybody's goin to score  
She's all jacked up, she's down on her luck  
You want it, you need it the devil's gonna feed it  
Don't cha say it's crazy, you don't know a thing  
Just wait until we're going down in flames  
We are, we are the saints  
We signed our life away  
Doesn't matter what you think  
We're gonna do it anyway  
We are, we are the saints  
One day you will confess  
And pray to the saints of Los Angeles  
Give it up, give it up  
Give it up, give it up  
Give it up, give it up  
Give it up, give it up  
Give it up, give it up  
We are, we are the saints  
We signed our life away  
Doesn't matter what you think  
We're gonna do it anyway  
We are, we are the saints  
One day you will confess  
And pray to the saints of Los Angeles  
We are, we are the saints  
We signed our life away  
Doesn't matter what you think  
We're gonna do it anyway  
We are, we are the saints  
One day you will confess  
And pray to the saints of Los Angeles"_

She sang the next song as well, smiling and dancing her way into the kitchen, making him chuckle. The girl hopped up on the counter, still singing, and watched him dice up an onion for the tacos.

"Wanna do the lettuce?" he asked, extending the long cutting knife to her, him holding the blade.

"Sure," she smiled, jumping down, and gently taking the knife.

He watched as she chopped up the lettuce _exactly_ like he had done the onion and smirked. Knives were another of her specialties it seems, she knew how to handle one, and he admired that.

"Like a pro," he grinned as she finished.

"Really?" she gave him a look. "I've never actually cut up lettuce before. . ."

"Seemed to know just what to do," he replied, not really believing her.

"Only 'cuz I watched _you_," she said shyly. "Most of the stuff I know, I've picked up by watching someone else. . ."

"You must be one _hell_ of a fast learner then," he chuckled.

"I _guess_. . ." she blushed, staring at her feet.

"Will you get Jack to set the table?" he asked, changing subjects to put her at ease. "He's on the porch with a smoke."

"Sure,' she said, not being so shy anymore.

_She's the whole bag of tricks. . ._he thought, smiling. _She can steal a car, strip it, and get it running again just like a guy. . .She can fight better than most men I know and she learns fast as hell. . ._

"He'll be in soon. .. He wasn't done yet," she snickered, washing her hands for dinner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lock watched Jack do his hair for the show, smiling as he rubbed gel into it, spiking it very messily, and he turned to her.

"Well? How's it look?" he smirked. "Sexy or no?"

"Like you just rolled out of bed," she giggled. "And _yes_."

"_Good_. Just the look I was going for," he grinned, pulling her to him for a kiss.

"AH!" she squeaked as he nibbled her shoulder through her shirt. "Quit it! I've gotta go get ready. . ."

"Mmmmm," he growled, pouting. "Fine. . ."

She grinned, kissing his cheek, and jogged down to her room. She shut the door, locked it, and started getting ready. Lock yanked on some worn-out jeans, with safety pins stuck here and there, and the knees blown out, then pulled on a long-sleeved fishnet shirt, and one of Jack's splatter design T-shirts. She put on her combat boots, laced them up, and brushed her hair.

_Knife,_ she reminded herself and grabbed it.

She went back upstairs, feeling excited about doing a show, and almost fell dead when she saw Jack. He had _those_ black, holey jeans on again, his studded belt on his hips, chains hanging from the belt loops, his Converse on his feet, and one of the fucking black button-down shirts on. He had his and her necklaces on his neck, the ring she'd given him on his finger, black and silver bracelets on his wrists, and one of the _proudest_ smirks ever on his face.

_Thank God this isn't a strike. . ._she thought, soaking him in.

"You said my hair was _sexy_," he grinned, pulling her to him. "And I figured that my outfit should _match_. . ."

"And _match _it does," she exhaled. "God, sometimes I hate you. . ."

"No, you _love_ me. . ." he smirked, eyes _glowing_. "And _you_ look hot as hell, babs."

"Stop it," she blushed, toying with a chain on his pants.

"But you _do_," he chuckled, finger-dancing her spine.

"Fuck, _Jack_," she whined, melting into him. "C'mon. . .Don't start this _now_. . ."

"Mmmmm," he growled lowly, nibbling her neck gently.

"Jack," she said firmly, prying him off her, "I want you to _behave_ tonight. . .I mean it."

"I _always_ behave," he pouted.

"You know what I mean," she rolled her eyes. "And I _might_ want to play that game tonight when we get home. . ."

"Really?" he perked up.

"_Maybe_. . .We'll see how things go. . ." she said shyly.

"You two ready yet?" Bobby asked, coming down the steps. "Jesus, Apple Jacks! You look like a damn punk. . ."

They laughed, grabbing their coats, and sat in the car while Bobby locked up. Jack was on the phone with the guys, asking if they could get the piano set up for her, and told them that they'd be there soon. Lock was a little nervous, she had to go _first _because they didn't want to risk her shoulder acting up, and she prayed that everything would flow smoothly. They pulled in and parked, Bobby found an empty table and claimed it as theirs for the evening.

"You'll be fine," Jack murmured as they walked backstage. "I'll be back here watching. . ."

The guys were floating around the club, mingling here and there, and she was relieved that the place wasn't _that_ crowded. Ransom took the stage, grabbing the mic, and introduced them.

"Tonight I'm extremely pleased to give you the battle champions: Heart's Locket!" she laughed, pausing for the cheers. "And as a special treat, here's the beautifully_ twisted_ Lock on piano for the opening song!"

"Knock 'em dead, gorgeous," Jack said over the nose. "Love you."

"Love you too," she smiled, kissing his cheek.

She sat on the piano bench, eyes closing, and waited for the curtain to open. Slowly she let the intro flow from her, eyes still shut, and then leaned up to the mic, singing in that angelic voice of hers.

_"I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more.  
Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more. . ."_

The place nearly _exploded_ when she finished, she smiled at them, and bowed, then darted backstage to help Jack get shit set up while the guys moved the piano. He grinned, tuning his guitar, and she felt all nervousness leave, the familiar high of being on stage taking over. She was busy fiddling with an amp when she heard Blaine suck in a sharp breath, and she spun around.

Her jaw fell when she saw her boyfriend standing _shirtless_ with his guitar on his shoulder, a big grin on his handsome face, and Blaine was staring openly--as were Coop and Con. She didn't know whether to hug or kiss him, but did drag him aside to talk.

"What the hell?" she hissed.

"What?" he acted so innocent. "It gets _hot_ on stage. . ."

"Jack, you haven't even been _on_ stage yet," she murmured.

"So? I'm thinking ahead," he grinned. "What's the matter? Do I _distract_ you, babs?"

"No, but you _are_ the guys," she pointed out.

"They best get over it," he said loud enough for them to hear. "'Cuz I only belong to _one_ person and she's currently yelling at me."

"I'm not _yelling_," she laughed, slapping him lightly.

"And _hitting_ me," he smirked.

"Just go get in place," she giggled, waving him off.

"Yes, my love," he purred, kissing her.

She called her brain into focus, going to her spot, and sucked in a deep breath. She knew he'd planned it all along, but found herself more _jealous_ than mad--the thought of all those guys and girls staring at him like a piece of meat bothered her.

_He's loyal. . ._she reminded.

The curtains opened slowly, she watched the crowd, and, just as she suspected, boys and girls alike soaked her boyfriend in--making her feel strangely possessive. The music started, calling her back to her job, and they tore into the next song.

_"Gunter glieben glauchen globen  
All right  
I got something to say  
Yeah, it's better to burn out  
Yeah, than fade away  
All right  
Ow Gonna start a fire  
C'mon!  
Rise up! gather round  
Rock this place to the ground  
Burn it up let's go for broke  
Watch the night go up in smoke  
Rock on! Rock on!  
Drive me crazier, no serenade  
No fire brigade, just Pyromania  
What do you want? What do you want?  
I want rock'n'roll, yes I do  
Long live rock'n'roll  
Oh let's go, let's strike a light  
We're gonna blow like dynamite  
I don't care if it takes all night  
Gonna set this town alight  
What do you want? What do you want?  
I want rock'n'roll, All right!  
Long live rock'n'roll  
Rock of ages, rock of ages  
Still rollin', keep a-rollin'  
Rock of ages, rock of ages  
Still rollin', rock'n'rollin'  
We got the power, got the glory  
Just say you need it and if you need it  
Say yeah!  
Heh heh heh heh  
Now listen to me  
I'm Burnin', Burnin', I got the fever  
I know for sure, there ain't no cure  
So feel it, don't fight it, go with the flow  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme one more for the road  
What do you want? What do you want?  
I want rock'n'roll, You betcha  
Long live rock'n'roll  
What do you want? What do you want?  
I want rock'n'roll, All right!  
Long live rock'n'roll  
Rock of ages, rock of ages  
Still rollin', keep a-rollin'  
Rock of ages, rock of ages  
Still rollin', rock'n'rollin'  
We're gonna burn this damn place down  
Down to the ground  
Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh"_

They took a moment, she drank some icy water, and felt a very warm body press close to hers. Jack leaned down and nibbled the top of her ear, making her shudder, and he chuckled.

"Still mad at me?" he whispered.

"No. . .Wasn't ever _mad_. . .Just. . ." she trailed off in embarrassment.

"Wait! Are you _jealous_?" he laughed.

"How would you feel if _I_ went on stage like_ that_?" she growled, spinning to face him.

"Probably like I did the night you wore that skirt," he said, hands on her hips. "Jealous and extremely proud to call you_ mine_."

"Mmmmm," she grumbled, wanting to be mad.

"I know that everyone's been checking me out," he said, holding her eyes with his. "But there's just _one_ girl I want to look at me like that. . .And, what do ya know! I've already _got_ her here in my arms."

"Suck up," she mumbled, feeling a lot better.

"Lock, I love _you_. . .only _you_," he said, kissing her passionately.

"I love you too, demon boy," she sighed, briefly messing with his bellybutton.

"No more jealously?" he asked, making a low _noise_ in his throat.

"I'll try," she grinned, kissing his neck.

"You two make up yet?" Blaine laughed. "We do have a show going on here. . .You can be all cute after this song, on the break. . ."

"All right," Jack sighed dramatically.

They got in place and started the song.

_"Chairs thrown and tables toppled,  
Hands armed with broken bottles,  
Standing no chance to win but,  
We're not running, we're not running.  
There's a point I think we're missing,  
It's in the air we raise our fists in,  
In the smiles we cast each other,  
My sister, my brother.  
About the time we gave up hoping  
We'd ever find these locks still open,  
Stumbling on stones unturned,  
The hurt we feel, we all have earned.  
The lines we cross in search of change,  
but all they see is treason.  
Although we have no obligation to stay alive  
On broken backs we beg for mercy, we will survive  
(Break out) I won't be left here  
Behind closed doors.  
Bonfires burn like beacons,  
Guiding the lost and weakened.  
Flames dance on crashing waves,  
Guiding ships who've gone astray  
Time out, let's stop and think this through,  
We've all got better things to do,  
Than talk in circles, run in place,  
Answers are inches from our face.  
Although we have no obligation to stay alive  
On broken backs we beg for mercy, we will survive  
(Break out) I won't be left here  
Behind closed doors.  
Black eyes, broken fingers,  
Blood drips and I let it run  
down my lips into my swollen gums.  
When hope is non-existent,  
Our instincts all scream "Run",  
We never turn our backs or even bite our tongues.  
Although we have no obligation to stay alive  
On broken backs we beg for mercy, we will survive  
(Break out) I won't be left here  
Behind closed doors."_

They were sitting with Bobby, Lock on Jack's lap, one of his hands possessively on her knee, and she didn't feel so jealous anymore. He had his shirt back on, it wasn't buttoned up, but she let it go.

"Jack, I don't know _how_ many girls asked me about you," Bobby grumbled drinking a beer.

"Yeah?" he snickered, tickling her knee. "What'd they say?"

"Just wanted to know 'who that sexy guitarist' was and if you were 'seeing anyone'," he eyed his brother.

"Did you tell them that I'm happily taken?" Jack smirked, pulling Lock back into his chest.

"Yeah," he smiled.

Lock stopped listening to them talk, letting her eyes wander the crowd, and suddenly, her breath caught. There, at the bar, was someone who looked like _Zane_; the guy slowly looked at her and _winked_, making her cringe back into her boyfriend.

"Lock?" he murmured. "What's up?"

She glanced to him, then looked back at the bar, and saw a completely _different_ guy sitting where she thought she saw Zane.

"Baby girl?" Bobby asked in a worried tone. "They here?"

"I-I don't know. . ." she mumbled. "I thought I saw Zane, but when I looked again, it was someone else. . .Guess I'm just a little on edge. . ."

"I've been keeping a close watch on the crowd," Bobby said, reaching over and tapping her nose. "I haven't seen either of them. . ."

"I'm just jumpy. . ." she blushed.

"That's understandable. . ." Jack assured her, nuzzling into her neck. "But we're_ here_ and not letting you out of our sight. . ."

"I know," she relaxed back against him.

A strong arm snaked her middle, warm hand stroking her side with the familiar pattern of Jack's liking, and she felt better knowing she had _two_ Mercer boys looking after her. Bobby went to get them sodas and Jack took advantage of the moment, latching on to her neck. She squirmed as he nibbled the nape of her neck, making him smirk and do it more, and she soon forgot about the guy at the bar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was keeping his eyes open, more nervous than he'd ever been, but so far saw nothing. He refused to have Lock sit _beside_ him, wanting to feel her close to him, and she had no objections. He let his hand play with her side, loving when she twitched a little, and grinning when he got her to _squirm_. He was very aware of the jealous stares that girls and a few guys gave Lock, but she seemed not to notice at all.

"C'mon. . .Next set," she said, slipping from his lap.

He took the last hit off his cigarette, handed it to Bobby, and told him that they might head out back after this set to cool down.

"Just be careful, Jack," he said firmly.

He nodded and let Lock drag him backstage. They got ready, him losing the shirt, and Blaine was gaping at him again.

"Blaine, we're just friends 'member," he reminded firmly.

"I _know_!" he said seriously. "But. . ._DAMN!_"

"Thanks. . .Now, _quit it_. . ." he smiled, taking his place.

Lock stood close to him, holding the mic, and gave him a look. He wanted the curtains to open already, this next song was one they sang together, and he _knew_ she'd be touching him. A small sound escaped him when her hand lost itself in his hair, she grinned, and the curtains finally opened.

_"How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among The dead  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)"_

He almost _died_ during the song, Lock never took her hand_ off _him, and had purposely roamed his chest--she'd learned by now what _some_ things _did_ to him. He was drinking some water, knowing that they'd be doing two songs in a row without a break, and watched her joke with Cooper and Connor.

"She's certainly come out of her shell," Blaine commented.

"Mmmm. . .Only a little. . .Most of _that_ was just for the show," he smirked.

"How's she doing with the whole. . ." he trailed, but Jack knew _who_ he was referring to.

"She's doin' all right. . .Has nightmares sometimes. . ."

"They still fucking with you guys?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "But she _still_ refuses the restraining order. . ."

"She'd rather take _care _of them herself?" Blaine murmured.

"Yeah. . .But she doesn't know how _smart_ Kett is. . ."

"I doubt Bobby will let anything happen," his friend patted his back reassuringly. "Or _you_. . ."

"Damn straight," he chuckled, seeing her stare at him cutely.

He finished his water, got his guitar, and everyone else took their places. Lock gave him a soft smile and a _wink_ before they started, and he couldn't keep his eyes off her for the whole song.

_"I cannot leave here, I cannot stay,  
Forever haunted, more than afraid.  
Asphyxiate on words I would say,  
I'm drawn to a blackened sky as I turn blue.  
There are no flowers, no not this time,  
There'll be no angels gracing the lines,  
Just these stark words, I find.  
I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak,  
I'd share with you could I only speak,  
Just how much this, hurts me.  
I cannot stay here, I cannot leave,  
Just like all I loved, I make believe.  
Imagine heart, I disappear, seems,  
No one will appear, here and make me real.  
There are no flowers, no not this time,  
There'll be no angels gracing the lines,  
Just these stark words, I find.  
I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak,  
I'd share with you could I only speak,  
Just how much this, hurts me.  
I'd tell you how it haunts me,  
I'd tell you how it haunts me,  
(cuts through my day, and sinks into my dreams.)  
I'd tell you how it haunts me,  
(cuts through my day, and sinks into my dreams.)  
You don't care that it haunts me.  
Oh,  
There are no flowers, no not this time,  
There'll be no angels gracing the lines,  
Just these stark words, I find.  
I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak,  
I'd share with you could I only speak,  
Just how much this, hurts me.  
Just how much this, hurts me.  
Just how much you…"_

"Whoever knows this next one," she purred into the mic. "I expect to fucking_ hear_ you!"

_"You get up  
And somebody tells you  
Where to go to  
When you get there  
Everybody's telling you  
What to do  
Thank you  
It's been another  
Bloody Monday  
And noone  
Is asking what you wanted  
Anyway  
NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN  
NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN  
SCREAM 'till you feel it  
SCREAM 'till you believe it  
SCREAM and when it hurts you  
Scream it out loud  
SCREAM 'till you feel it  
SCREAM 'till you believe it  
SCREAM and when it hurts you  
Scream it out loud  
Scream... (Scream it out loud)  
Watch out  
Stay awake  
They're lurking  
Obsess you  
They are always  
Working  
Promising  
Everything you  
Never asked for  
And one day  
It'll be too late  
And you'll  
Beg for more  
NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN  
NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN  
SCREAM 'till you feel it  
SCREAM 'till you believe it  
SCREAM and when it hurts you  
Scream it out loud  
SCREAM 'till you feel it  
SCREAM 'till you believe it  
SCREAM and when it hurts you  
Scream it out loud  
Scream...  
Back to zero  
Your time's about to come  
Let them know  
You're not just anyone  
(Scream...)  
Your time's about to come  
SCREAM 'till you feel it  
SCREAM 'till you believe it  
SCREAM and when it hurts you  
Scream it out loud  
SCREAM 'till you feel it  
SCREAM 'till you believe it  
SCREAM and when it hurts you  
Scream it out loud  
Shut up!  
NO 'coz you feel it  
NO 'coz you believe it  
NO and when it hurts you  
Scream it out loud  
NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!  
Scream it out loud  
SCREAM...!"_

More than half the crowd sang with her, making her grin, and making Jack go _crazy_. He slid his shirt on, not bothering to do it up, and led her out back to cool off. She inhaled the smells that belonged to just the night, smiling, and something in him let loose.

"Shit!" she yelped cutely as he grabbed her and pinned her to the chain fence.

He grinned, putting their warm bodies flush together, and kissed her as deeply and as passionately as he could. Her hands ran up his chest, then down his sides, and eventually grabbed his open shirt to pulled him even _closer_ to her. He left her lips in favor of her throat, hearing the small whine coming from her, and had to _force_ himself to slow the fuck down.

"Jack, _this_ isn't behaving," she gasped out.

_The game. . ._he remembered, slowly stopping.

"There better not be _any_ marks," she warned, looking at him. "Where the hell did _that_ even come from?"

"Dunno," he panted. "Are you all right?"

_Fucking idiot. . ._he scolded.

"_Fine_," she grinned, tickling his tummy. "See?"

"Mmmm," he let out a noise for her.

_That got _heated _rather fast,_ desire snickered.

_Stupid fucking hormones. . ._he growled.

"Hey, quit that," Lock scolded, rubbing his sides. "I'm all right, demon boy. . .Honest."

"K. . .we should get back in and sit with Bobby," he whispered, looking over her neck. "No marks."

"Good, I'll let you live," she giggled, holding his hand on the way in.

"You _sure_ that you're all right?" he mumbled.

"Yep. . .Never better," she kissed his cheek, letting her hand find his back pocket.

Bobby was sitting at the table, eyeing the crowd carefully, and smiled when he saw them coning--looking relieved. Lock went to sit next to Jack, but he promptly growled and pulled her into his lap--earning a surprised look.

"This is the last set, right?" his brother asked, stretching.

"Yep, just two more songs," Lock giggled.

Bobby knew there were really _three_ more songs, but played along. They drank some pop, then got the shrill whistle from Cooper that meant next set, and went to finish up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby had an uneasy feeling, he couldn't place it, but he just felt really uneasy about something. He scanned the crowd again, starting with the bar, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. No one had messed with Stray or Jack, he hadn't noticed anyone staring at either teen more than normal, but he still felt off.

_Guess Lock's not the only one who' s jumpy tonight. . ._he thought, making himself relax.

The curtains opened, revealing the band, and Jack was _still_ shirtless. He rolled his eyes, drank some beer, and sat back to watch them play.

_"You're always looking back,  
runnin' from the past.  
You're always sweating me about the next big heart attack.  
You're lookin' over your shoulder starin' down the path.  
(I'm fallin' down)  
Fallin' down  
Fallin' down  
It's in your head all the voices mistaken,  
shake it off shake it off.  
We're all dyin' in the end.  
It's in your head all the voices mistaken,  
shake it off shake it off.  
We're all dyin' in the end.  
I terrorize me images so horrible,  
so horrible  
To clear my thoughts I drill a hole into my skull  
clean up my brains and sweep them underneath the rug  
I need them more than I needed any other drug  
I'm fallin' down  
fallin' down  
fallin' down  
It's in your head all the voices mistaken  
shake it off shake it off  
we're all dyin' in the end.  
It's in your head all the voices mistaken,  
shake it off shake it off.  
We're all dyin' in the end.  
It's in your head all the voices mistaken,  
shake it off shake it off.  
We're all dyin' in the end.  
Hey, hey, hey  
Come on  
I'm fallin' down  
fallin' down  
fallin' down  
It's in your head all the voices mistaken  
shake it off shake it off  
we're all dyin' in the end  
It's in your head all the voices mistaken  
shake it off shake it off  
we're all dyin' in the end. . ."_

They took a very short breather, then dove right back into the next song, and Bobby's jaw dropped at Lock's behavior. She walked around Jack, letting one hand trail his chest slowly, and sang her heart out.

_"I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.  
I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.  
Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.  
I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good. . ."_

Jack led her back to the table, sitting her next to Bobby, and then left to go back on stage. Lock got confused, looking to Bobby for the answer, and he just smiled, pointing to the stage. His brother took center stage, acoustic guitar in hand, and smiled at his confused girlfriend.

"Just one last song," he purred. "And lucky you, it's one of my own. . .Lock, this is just for _you_, beautiful. . ."

She let out a shy giggle, watching Jack strum a slow beat on his guitar, and Bobby draped his arm over her shoulders.

_"Haunted by these  
Moonlight eyes,  
Seeing all the  
Things they hide.  
When pain is love and  
Love is pain. . .  
How much can a  
Soul sustain?  
Laughter like starlight,  
Glittering echoes inside  
My head and  
Voice like diamonds,  
Whose beauty can't be shed. . .  
I'm in love with you,  
But darlin',  
I fear that your past holds  
You back from me. . .  
So just let it go, girl, let it go!  
Release those demons from your soul. . .  
Set it free, babe, just set it free!  
Whisper that  
You love me. . .  
Angelic lips pressed to mine,  
Nightmares stand no damn chance,  
When I hold your heart with these  
Gentle hands. . .  
So in love. . .so lost in this. . .  
Everything I've ever dreamt of,  
Just walked in and stole my love. . .  
Laughter like starlight,  
Glittering echoes inside  
My head and  
Voice like diamonds,  
Whose beauty can't be shed. . .  
I'm so in love with you, and  
I know you love me too. . .  
Though the words evade your tongue,  
Believe me baby,  
Waiting for you is all the fun. . ."_

By the end of the song, the teen next to him was in _awe_, and he gently brushed some tears from her face. After Jack had helped the guys tear down and pack up, he strutted over to the table, and was greeted with a fierce hug from Stray. Bobby glanced away when they kissed, like he knew they _would_, and shook his head, smirking.

"Ready to get home?" he asked after a minute.

"Yeah, let us get our pay from Mac," she giggled.

They collected their money, got in the car, and both teens laughed the whole way home. Bobby still couldn't shake that damn feeling, even when he parked in the garage, and let them head to the front door. He was locking the car when Lock called his name nervously.

"B-Bobby!"

He was at their sides in a flash, half expecting to see Kett and Zane, but instead he saw a stuffed black teddy bear on the porch, with a balloon, and another manila envelope.

"Leave it alone. . ." he growled, unlocking the door. "And stay here while I check it out. . ."

He grabbed his hockey stick from beside the door, then went around the house, turning every single light on, but came up empty. No one had managed to break in, but when he checked the door, it looked like someone had _tried_, and he grabbed the shit, ushering the two teens inside. They sat at the table, Lock grabbed the envelope and opened it, then looked at him with wide, terrified, phantom eyes.

"Bobby, they were _there_ tonight!" she whispered shakily.

**_Songs: Saints of Los Angeles--Motley Crue, Breathe No More--Evanescence, Rock Of Ages--Def Leppard, Behind Closed Doors--Rise Against, Bring Me To Life--Evanescence featuring Paul McCoy, This Time Imperfect--AFI, Scream--Tokio Hotel, Falling Down--Atreyu, Misery Business, and Moonlight Eyes--ME! UH-OH!! They were at the NOOSE and the HOUSE?! How did Bobby not see them!? Haha! Your questions will be answered in the next chapter, I promise. . .just keeping you on your toes! Review please! Love y'all….oh, and I'm all better now! Yay!_**


	36. Whoa! And the Girls Pay A Visit

Chapter Thirty-Six

Lock's heart pounded as she looked at the pictures. How the fuck had they been at the Noose and Bobby _not_ see them? There was something familiar about the angle of the shots, but she couldn't place it just yet. There were even photos of her and Jack's little outside kiss.

"How'd they get in?" Jack mumbled. "How the fuck didn't we _see_ them?"

"I don't know. . .I even told Brutal what was up and to not let them in if he saw them. . ." Bobby growled.

"Shit," Lock muttered, knowing the answer.

"What?" both men asked.

"The balcony. . ." she whispered, laying the shot of the stage down. "They were on the balcony. . .Mac's got it closed off to the customers, but it has a fire escape leading up to it outside. . .the lock's easy to jimmy. . ."

"How do you know all that?" Jack asked gently.

"I used to ummm. . .sneak in there before I got hired. . .It was shelter from the cold and even has a couch up there. . ." she blushed. "But I didn't think anyone else knew about it. . .it was kinda my secret area until Mac found me. . ."

Jack looked in the envelope, slowly pulling out a letter, and glanced at her. She took it, opening it carefully, and saw that it was addressed to _both_ her and Jack. She showed him, then started reading it, and he read over her shoulder.

_"Lock and Jack-o,  
Jesus, you two are hot together! Got Zane all excited, he loved the clothes choice by both of you, and I could barely make him keep his _own_ on. . .And that make out session out back!! I'd be lying if I said it _didn't_ make me all hard and horny. . .She's coming along nicely, Jack. . .A little more time and the four of us should get together, Lock's so close to being _ready_. . .I'll still let _you_ have _first_ go with her, Jack-o. . .  
I wonder just how far you've _allowed_ him, Lock. . .Keeps me up at night sometimes when I start imagining all the things you showed us, and what you could do for _him_. . .he's quite the _kinky_ one, isn't he? Loves the _biting_ a lot. . .Course, I'd be willing to bet that _you_ like it as well. . .Maybe that's something I'll find out soon enough for myself. . .  
We hope you like this teddy bear, seeing as how you didn't keep the last one. . .Hugs and messy kisses to both of you. . .  
Love,  
Kett and Zane"_

"Fucking perverts," Jack growled.

"How did they know I never kept the last bear?" Lock thought out loud, looking at the teddy.

"They must have been watching the apartment," Bobby mumbled, taking the letter.

No, he made a point to say something about this bear. . .Why? instinct whispered.

She carefully grabbed the teddy, looking it over, and realized it felt too heavy to be just full of fluff. She pulled out her knife, opening it, and flipped the bear to its face on the table.

"Stray!" Bobby yelled when she sliced up the back of the stupid animal. "Jesus! That's evidence!"

She ignored him, tearing out the bear's fluff, and saw what she was looking for. A wireless camera, one that could send live feed to a computer was tucked in its back, with the lens in one of its eyes. She ripped it out and disabled it, feeling completely disgusted, and went to call Smiths.

"Stray, what _was_ that?" Bobby asked, worried.

"A fucking camera. . .Smiths? It's Lock. . ." she said when he picked up. "I'm really sorry to be calling you at home like this. . ."

"What's wrong?" the old hound asked.

"I need you to come to the house. . .and pick up that damn bear if you can. . ." she growled. "This may sound really dumb, but put it in a paper bag. . .I'll explain once you're here. . ."

"I'll be there as quick as I can," he said. "Are you all right?"

"We're fine. . .I'll see you soon," she muttered, hanging up.

"The bear is a fucking _camera_?" Bobby was lost.

"Yeah. . ." she sat down to explain. "This camera is wireless and runs on batteries. . .like a watch does. . .It sends live feed to a computer, most likely a laptop, but the receiver can't be more than a mile or two away. . ."

"Jesus Christ," he grumbled, running his hands in his hair. "It's _off_ now, right?"

"Yeah, I tore the battery out. . ." she whispered.

"Jesus. . .This is like one of those fucking psychological thrillers you watch. . ." he sighed.

"Great. . .Next time someone asks me what my favorite scary movie is, I'll just tell them it's my _life_," she murmured, making both men snort laughter.

"Jack. . .What all do you know about Kett's schooling?" Bobby asked, getting serious. "Just _what _are we dealing with here?"

"He took photography and computer classes. . .excelled in both. . .Took some sort of forensics class through a local college or something. . ." he mumbled, motioning Lock over to him. "He's good at science too. . .loves the shit. . ."

"Fuck me," she exhaled shakily, curling on Jack's lap. "Jackie, you need to tell me _everything _about this bastard. . .I need to know what I'm up against. . ."

"He's fucked up. . .he told me once that he tortured a kitten to death and got off on it, but his dad found out and kicked his ass. . .He gets off on _hurting _people. . ." he said quietly, chewing his lip. "When he was like eleven or twelve, he saw a guy get shot in the face. . .said he. . .ummm. . .yeah, you _know_. . ."

"Great!" she snorted terrified laughter. "A serial killer in the making. . _.Fan-fucking-tastic!_"

There was a knock at the door, making Lock jump and she reached out for her knife on reflex. Jack got her to slow down, holding her to him, Bobby let Smiths in, and she tore into the other bear--finding another camera. She explained what was happening to Smiths, telling him that the two had been at the Noose, and he slid two folders across the table to her.

"Backgrounds on both of them," he said gruffly. "I could get into big trouble giving you these copies without consent from a judge. . .Don't you dare let anyone know how you got them."

"Thanks. . ." she gave the folders to Bobby. "Is there any way that Arnie or someone can trace the camera feed? Tell us where they are?"

"I'll see. . .But if this kid's as smart as you say, I think it'll just be a wild chase. . ." he mumbled. "Lock, you should get this restraining order, it--."

"No," she growled darkly. "No way. . .That would mean they're winning. . .and that they have me backed into a corner, which they fucking don't! _NO_!"

"This isn't going to get _better_ any time soon, sweetie," he said gently.

"I know. . ." she sighed. "But I'll deal with it as it comes. . ."

"You be careful with this," he instructed firmly, standing. "All you of. . .Keep me informed."

"We will," Bobby promised, shaking the cop's hand.

Smiths took the bears, pictures, destroyed cameras, and the letter, then left. Lock felt extremely imposed on, invaded on, and gross, so she went upstairs to shower. She let the hot water clean all her stress and worries down the drain, toweled off, and pulled on pajamas. She didn't feel like going back downstairs, so she went to Jack's room, grabbed Crazy Monkey, and crawled into his bed, curling up with her face by the wall. The shower started again, meaning Jack was taking his before bed shower time, and she heard Bobby come to the door.

"Sweetheart," he whispered, sitting next to her, "do you wanna come stay with me?"

"No. . ." she sighed.

"Are you ok?" he asked, gently rubbing her back.

"I'm pretty much being stalked," she mumbled. "And now they've got their sights on Jack. . .I feel like it's _my_ fault. . ."

"But it's _not_, baby girl," he said firmly. "Kett's been obsessed with Jack since they met. . .Long before you _ever_ came along. . ."

"Mmm," she growled. "You know. . .He's only _two_ years older than me. . .and he's this fucking _smart?_"

"Scares you too, doesn't it?" he asked gently.

"_Terrifies_ me," she wanted to cry, but refused to.

"You're _smarter_ than he is, sweetie," he murmured, kissing her cheek. "You figure shit out quick and don't back down."

"And I've got the Mercer guys behind me," she snickered, rolling over to give him a hug.

"You've got us _beside_ you, honey," he chuckled. "Night. I love you, Stray."

"I love you too, Bobby," she kissed him on the cheek. "Night."

He went to his room, she lay in Jack's bed, and heard the water shut off. A few minutes later, a towel-clad Jack walked in, and all she needed was a hug at that moment. She went and wrapped her arms around her still dripping boyfriend, pulling a startled sound from him, but didn't care that he was just in a towel, and buried her face in his chest.

"Whoa!" he squeaked, carefully holding her. "Lock, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, holding tightly to him, and just needed comfort. He rubbed her back softly, kissing her face, but still seemed put off by the amount, or lack, of clothing he was in.

"Babs, let me get some pajamas on. . ." he whispered.

She reluctantly let him go, stepping out, and waited for him to change. The feeling to just be in someone's arms came out of nowhere, it was overpowering, and she didn't feel like fighting it anymore--she'd felt like this for days now.

"Safe," he said, opening the door.

He surprised her by scooping her up, but she readily clung to him, and he got them settled against his headboard. She nuzzled his jaw, letting one hand toy with the back of his neck, the other traced his side, and his hands were drawing lines up and down her back.

"Lock?" he murmured, still put off by her actions.

"Just need to be close to you," she whispered, kissing his neck.

"_This_ close?" he smirked, arms looping her and pulling her to him.

"_Closer_," she whimpered.

He shifted, moving her so she was sitting on his lap and facing him, and left virtually _no_ space between them. Faintly, her instinct growled in warning, but she ignored it, and went with the flow of things.

"_This?_" he whispered, nibbling her ear.

"Mmmm," she nodded, pulling back, and kissing him hard.

_Lock, what the _fuck _are you thinking!?_ instinct yelled.

_I _need _this!_ she whined. _I _need _to be close to him right now. . ._

_You're gonna end up in major _trouble_ if you don't watch it,_ instinct growled.

_No rush,_ she shot back. _We're in _no _fucking rush!_

"_Lock,_" Jack moaned softly. "Babe, I'm not _good_. . ."

"I don't care right now," she sniffed back sudden tears and clung to him.

She could _feel_ how 'not good' Jack was, but she really didn't fucking care at the moment, she just _needed_ him. She accidentally shifted a _tiny_ bit on his lap, Jack buried his face in her neck to silence a _loud noise_, and his problem got _worse._

"_Fuuuuck. . ._" he panted. "No, Lock, baby. . .You _need _to get off my lap. . ._please_. . ."

"I'm sorry," she carefully moved, embarrassment catching up with her.

"We're all right. . .I just--," he was still panting heavily.

"Go _shower_," she blushed, looking away.

"Yeah," he said, his voice oddly rough, and he let out a groan when he so much as moved.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack grabbed a pair of boxers and pajama bottoms--just in case--and went to the bathroom. It seemed that Lock's shyness had finally caught up with her, she wouldn't look at him, and was blushing a lot when he left.

_Good fucking God. . ._he hissed, shutting the bathroom door and locking it.

_What the hell got into her?_ desire purred darkly.

_She just needed to be close to someone. . ._he groaned, leaning his back on the door.

_Mmm. . .I'd say,_ it snickered.

He knew a shower wasn't going to happen, he'd almost lost it when she _accidentally_ moved, and had barely kept himself in check walking to the bathroom. Now, leaning on the door, his animal instinct took over, one hand moving on its own inside his pants, the other covering his mouth, and he slowly took care of himself. His knees gave out, he sank to the floor, biting his hand _hard_ to avoid making noise, and it was several long minutes before he could get off the floor to rinse off. He dried off quickly, pulled on his clean clothes, and threw the dirty ones in the washer.

"Lock, are you ok?" he whispered, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Embarrassed," she mumbled shyly, still refusing to look at him.

"Yeah. . .Me too," he blushed.

"_You?_" she gave him a quick glance.

"What, you think you're the _only_ one to get embarrassed?" he snickered.

"You just never _seem_ embarrassed when I give you a problem," she muttered quietly.

"Believe me, babs," he smirked, scooting closer. "I get just as embarrassed as you do. . ."

"Really?" she shyly snuggled up to him.

"Oh yeah," he chuckled. "But I think my worry about whether or not you're ok outranks my embarrassment."

"I'm ok. . ." she giggled, relaxing. "I just really. . .needed to be close to you. . .It came out of nowhere. . ."

"I noticed," he grinned, kissing her cheek. "I think _this_ right here is plenty close _enough._"

"Mmmmm. . .Not yet," she smiled, putting an arm over his middle, and her leg over his. "Ok. . ._Now_."

"No," he laughed, getting them laid down, and wrapping _his_ leg over _hers_. "_Now_ we're good."

"I love you," she giggled, nuzzling his chest.

"Mmmm. . .I love you too," he yawned.

_Wow, normally I'm never tired right _afterwards_. . ._he thought.

_That wasn't exactly _normal _play time for Jackie. . ._desire teased.

"Jack?" Lock whispered, covering a yawn.

"Hmmm?"

"Light," she pointed out.

"Dammit," he groaned. "All right. . .I'll get it. . ."

He slid from the bed, shut the light off, and crawled back into bed next to Lock. They got how they had been, he pulled the blanket up over them, and let out a long, relaxing sigh. Lock's hand rested on his stomach, she used _him_ as the pillow, and briefly kissed his bare chest.

"Good night, my lovely Lock," he murmured.

"Good night, demon boy," she whispered.

He woke up to music and giggles coming from downstairs, he stretched, used the bathroom, and went to see what all the noise was about. He leaned on the stair railing, watching as Lock and Jerry's girls danced to the radio, and smiled to himself. The _oldest_ girl had moved all the furniture out of the way, so they had enough room, and was currently copying his niece's dance moves. He went back to his room, grabbed a smoke and his lighter, and then headed downstairs to go out and see his brothers.

"Uncle Cracker Jack!" Bridget and Cassondra shrieked at the same time, running and hugging his legs. "Come dance with us!"

"Lemme go see your Daddy and Uncle Bobby first, girls," he laughed, kneeling down to get a real hug from them. "Then I'll dance with you."

"No, _now!_" they whined, clinging to him.

"Girls, let Uncle Jack go see your Daddy. . .He'll dance with us, I promise," Lock smirked at him. "_Right_, Jackie?"

"Right," he kissed each niece. "I _promise_."

"You better_ keep_ that promise, Jack," Lock warned when he snuck a brief kiss.

"I _will_," he chuckled. "Just let me have my smoke and see my brothers. . ."

"All right," she smiled, stealing another kiss.

"You better save me a dance," he grinned, going out to see his family.

"Are you gonna marry our Uncle Jack?!" the girls demanded from Lock as he left.

_Thank God I'm out here. . ._he thought, laughing.

"There's the fairy!" Bobby yelled, grinning.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," Jer teased, hugging him.

"Hey, Jer," he smirked, lighting his cigarette.

"The girls behaving for Lock?" he asked, being the typical Jerry.

"Yeah. . .I've been talked into dancing with them later," he rolled his eyes.

"So, I was just telling Jerry what's been going on," Bobby said, getting down to business.

"Always knew Kett was a creep. . .Just never knew to what extent," Jer sighed.

Jack just nodded, taking a long hit off his smoke, and stayed silent.

"Fairy. . .I read his file last night. . .Guy's more fucked up than we thought. . ." Bobby grumbled. "He was in juvy for beating the shit out of his old man. . .that private school he brags about? Yeah, they almost expelled him for jaggin' off in the middle of class. . .more than once. . ."

"Jesus," he muttered, feeling sick.

"Perverted asshole," Jer growled.

"The year before he met you. . .He was in a psych ward for the 'attempted' rape of a twelve-year-old girl. . .That woulda made him what? Just _fourteen?_"

"Yeah. . .he. . .he fucking told me about that," Jack whispered. "I just thought he was telling stories. . .God. . ."

"And Zane's no better. . ." Bobby growled, rubbing his back in comfort. "He's been in jail for domestic violence and indecent exposure. . .But he's just a sheep like Stray said. . .Never finished high school, he flunked out. . ."

"These boys are worse than us," Jerry mumbled. "And we were _bad_ kids. . ."

"No," Bobby growled defensively. "We may have been fuck ups, but those guys don't even qualify as _human_. . .they target the weak ones. . .they're pussies. . ."

"Guess they messed up this time," Jer snorted. "Lock sure as hell isn't weak and neither are us Mercers. . ."

Jack laughed at that, flicking his cigarette butt, and looked at his brothers. The front door burst open, Cassondra came running out, and tugged on his arm.

"Uncle Jack! Uncle Jack!" she yelled. "Lock's _dead!_"

"WHAT?!" all three men gasped.

"She's not_ really_ dead, Cass!" Bridget yelled from the door. "She's asleep. . .like a _princess_. . .Only a_ kiss_ will wake her up!"

"Fucking Disney," Bobby snorted. "Better go, Cracker Jack. . .This sounds like an emergency."

"Yeah! It's a _mergency!_" Cass giggled, tugging harder on his hand. "Come on, come on!"

"I'll talk to you later, Jerry," he laughed, letting himself be drug to the house.

"Later, Jackie!" his brothers burst into laughter.

The girls ushered him inside, pushing him to the living room, and he saw Lock laying on the floor, her hands crossed over her chest. He could see her breathing shallowly, fighting a smile, and he really played along.

"Oh my God, Lock!" he fell to his knees next to her. "Girls, what happened to her?!"

"An evil witch came through the window and put a spell on her," they said quickly, watching him closely. "We tried to wake her up, but the witch said that only the kiss of a _Prince_ would make her get better!"

"Well, I guess you were lucky that your Uncle Jack is a Prince in disguise, huh?" he grinned.

"Yeah! Kiss _her_, Uncle Jack!" Bridget rushed him on. "We can't dance with just _two_ Princesses!"

"All right," he sucked in a breath. "Here goes. . ."

He leaned down, being as serious as he could, and gave Lock an innocent kiss on the mouth. He sat up and was immediately scolded.

"Not _that_ kind of kiss!" the girls yelled.

"Why not? It's a _kiss_, girls," he chuckled.

"Not a _real_ one. . ." Bridget sighed loudly. "You gotta try it again. . .Do it _right_ this time!"

"Hurry!" Cass whined. "The dance is gonna start soon!"

Jack smirked, seeing Lock bite her lips to keep from laughing, and leaned back down. This time he gave her a _real_ kiss, but kept it short because the girls were there, and felt her smirk, one hand gently stroking his cheek. When he pulled back, the girls held their breaths, and watched closely. Slowly, silver eyes fluttered open, Lock smiled sweetly, and kept playing along.

"Oh, Jack!" she wrapped her arms around his neck. "My Prince!. . .this was _their_ idea," she whispered quickly.

"Lock! You're ok!" he laughed, scooping her up, which earned cheers from the girls. "I was so _worried!_"

"YAY!" the two girls screeched, running to turn the radio on.

Bobby and Jerry were watching from the kitchen, trying hard not to laugh, and Lock stuck her tongue out. The girls were twirling around, giggling, and he put Lock down to dance.

"Can _I_ dance with Uncle Jack?" Cass asked Lock shyly.

"Only if you _promise_ to give him back," she grinned.

"I promise!" she giggled, taking his hands and standing on his feet so he'd do all the work.

"_I _want to dance with Uncle Jack!" Bridget whined, tearing up.

"Bridget, why not dance with Uncle Bobby?" Lock suggested, trying to prevent a fight.

"I don't _wanna _dance with Uncle Bobby!" she crossed her arms. "I wanna dance with _Uncle Jack!"_

"What about Daddy?" Jer jumped in. "Will you dance with me?"

"NNNNN!" she pouted, turning away.

"Will you make me a deal?" Lock asked gently, kneeling down.

"What?"

"If _you _dance with your Daddy, _I'll_ dance with Uncle Bobby. . .and after a song, _you_ can dance with Uncle Jack. . ." she smiled softly, ignoring the glare from Bobby.

"I'll dance with Daddy when you dance with Uncle Cracker Jack," Cass promised.

"Ok," Bridget smiled, running to Jerry.

"C'mon, Bobby," Lock teased. "You were in a 'dance class'. . .I _know_ you know how. . ."

"I can't believe you drug _me_ into this shit," his brother growled, starting to dance with Lock.

Jack smirked, singing and dancing with each one of his nieces, but never got his dance with Lock--the girls drug her outside to the swings before he had the chance. The guys got the furniture moved back to where it was supposed to be, Jack sprawling on the couch, Jerry sitting on the very end, and Bobby in the chair.

"Bobby says you two are dating?" Jerry smiled, deciding to stay and visit.

"Yep," Jack sighed happily.

"Angel owes me twenty bucks then," Jer chuckled.

"You _bet_ on my _love _life?!" Jack whipped a pillow at his brother. "I can't believe you guys!"

They visited for over an hour, catching up, but Jerry had to take the girls to gymnastics. The girls whined and complained when their father called them in, but Lock got them to quit with promises of baking cookies the next time they were over.

"Bye, Uncle Jack," they said, giving him a hug.

"Bye, girls," he kissed their foreheads. "You're _both_ excellent dancers. . ."

They giggled cutely, going and hugging Bobby, and then they mauled Lock. Jack felt his heart tingle when he saw those silver eyes so full of sparkle, he grinned and winked at her, earning a low warning growl from Bobby.

"I want Uncle Bobby to buckle me up!" Cass said sweetly.

"Me too! Me too!" Bridget yelled, pulling Bobby up from the chair.

"All right! All right!" his brother laughed. "I'm coming! I'm _coming!_"

"They're adorable," Lock smirked, going to sit.

"Aren't they?" he laughed, catching her around the waist.

"What are you doing?" she giggled.

"You never _gave _me my dance," he grinned, using the remote to turn on the stereo. "So I'm_ taking_ it. . ."

"Oh, you _are_, are you?" she smiled, arms around his neck.

"Mmm hmm," he purred, pulling her closer, and settling his hands on her waist. "Gonna try and stop me?"

"No way. . .Deny the Prince who saved me his dance?" she kissed him gently. "Now, that's not polite."

He hummed, pulled her right to him, and slow danced in the living room. When they heard Bobby come in, they separated, but he shot Jack a knowing look anyway.

"You gonna call Blaine and see about going to Joe's?" his brother asked.

"Wait! Why can't I go with you?" Lock shot him a look, narrowing her eyes.

"'Cuz it's a surprise," he kissed her nose. "And yeah, I'll go call Blaine."

_**AWWWWWW!! I know those aren't the girls' names in the movie, but I couldn't remember what they were, so I made them up. . .I sorta based them on two little girls I baby-sit a lot. . .You're welcome for the image of Bobby being forced to dance with Lock! Oh, by the way. . .the whole camera thing. . .I have no clue if something like that even exists, but I put it in anyway. . .so it exists now lol! Reviews please! With sugar and a cherry and some sprinkles on top!**_


	37. Bridget's Birthday Party

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Bobby took Lock with him to go shopping while Jack went to get his new ink. Bridget's sixth birthday was coming up, he wanted to get her something, but didn't know what.

"Hey, Stray," he mumbled as they walked the mall, "what would Bridget like for a birthday present?"

"Bobby!" her jaw dropped. "She's your _niece!_ How do you _not_ know what she likes?!"

"Haven't exactly been around all too much for them, ya know?" he grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'm surprised when they remember my name. . ."

"They _love_ their Uncle Bobby," she smiled.

"Mmmm," he growled. "Right. . ."

"Why else would they want _you_ to buckle them in?" she nudged him.

"I don't know," he sighed, feeling sort of stupid.

"They _do_ love you, Bobby," she said, looking him in the eyes. "They told me that _you_ give the _bestest_ piggy-back rides."

"Yeah?" he smirked.

"Yep," she grinned.

"I still don't know what to get for her. . ." he sighed.

"Well, you should really get_ both_ of them something. . ." she snickered. "To avoid jealousy. . .And you'll earn _major_ brownie points."

"Uhhh. . .Ok," he gave her a look.

"They're at the whole princess age. . .pink and glittery things. . .C'mon," she grinned, tugging him towards the Target in the mall.

"I never pegged _you_ as _girly_," he chuckled.

"I'm _not_ really. . .But I make sacrifices," she giggled, heading for the toy aisle.

Bobby looked at all the stupid, pink, frilly toys and dress up stuff, feeling like the biggest bitch in the whole city of Detroit, and was still lost on what to buy.

"Ok. . .What do they have at the house?" Stray asked. "That way we won't buy anything they already have. . ."

"Jesus. . .They have all sorts of dress up shit. . ." he muttered. "I do know that Cass likes _purple_. . ."

"OH! I think I found it!" Stray giggled, darting off.

"What the hell?" he stared at her.

"Fairy princess outfits! One in pink and one in purple, so the girls know which one belongs to who. . ." she smiled. "Look, they have wings, a wand, and a cute little skirt thing. . .They'll _love_ it."

"Stray, I'm short on cash. . .I could only get _one_," he felt really dumb.

"I'll but one. . .We can say that they're both from _you_. . ." she said quickly. "And me and Jack will buy them some little crowns. . .Well,_ I'll_ buy them but say it's from both of us."

"I'll pay you back," he promised.

"I'm not worried about it," she laughed.

She went to pay for everything, sparing him any further embarrassment, but made him lug the bags. They wandered the mall, waiting for Jack to call when his work was done, and Lock eventually bought them lunch. Halfway through his food, Jack called, needing his ride, and Bobby growled at his little brother's timing.

"Just take it with us," she laughed, wrapping her taco back up and grabbing the rest.

He ate a few more bites, then packed up, and they went to get Jackie. Bobby kept his eyes open for people with cameras that looked suspicious, figuring that the idiots wouldn't be on break any time soon, but saw nothing. Lock ran in to get Jack, Blaine had driven him to Joe's but had to work, and Bobby was quick to eat the rest of his food while waiting.

"Hey," Jack whined, smelling the food. "Did I get anything?"

"Shoulda gone with us," Bobby laughed, heading home.

"Here," Stray smirked, handing Jack some of her food. "I'll share. . ."

"Thanks, babe," his brother kissed her cheek.

"When's Bridget's party?" Lock asked, saving her food for home.

"Next week. . .We're going," he smiled.

"Fuck," Jack said around a mouthful of taco. "Do we have presents?"

"Got it covered, Jackie boy," Stray giggled.

"Mmmm," his brother went back to his food.

Bobby pulled in to the garage, Lock grabbed the bags, and Jack grabbed the food. He unlocked the door, happy to find no more surprises waiting for them, and went to get wrapping paper.

A week of silence from Kett and Zane went by, Lock was doing a lot better, and was currently getting dressed to go to the party--wearing older 'play clothes'. Bobby called Jerry from Jack's cell, telling him that they were out the door, and locked up the house tight. There were kids running all over his brother's back yard, Angel and Loca even showed up, and his nieces rushed over when they were spotted.

"Uncle Bobby! Uncle Jack! _LOCK!_" they screamed, hugging each of them.

"Hey, Birthday Girl," Bobby smiled, scooping Bridget up.

"Can I get a piggy-back ride?" she begged.

"Sure," he laughed, setting her down and kneeling down. "Cass, you're next."

"K!" she beamed, dragging Lock and Jack somewhere.

Bobby gave Bridget a piggy-back ride over to Jerry and Camille, spun around to make her squeal in delight, and then set her down. Camille looked him over, sniffed, and stalked off.

"She still doesn't like me, does she?" he growled.

"Not very much," Jerry laughed, hugging him. "I'm happy you came, man."

"Me too. . .Missed out on too much of this family stuff. . ." he grinned.

"Uncle Bobby?" Bridget tugged his pant leg. "Did you bring me a present?"

"Oh, oops. . .left them in the car," he chuckled. "I'll go get them. . ."

"Piggy-back!" Cass demanded, coming out of nowhere.

"All right, but you gotta help me with the presents," he smiled, kneeling down.

"Yay! Presents!" Cass squealed.

"Not for _you!_" Bridget scolded.

"Oh. . ." her little sister sniffed back tears.

"Actually, there _is_ one for you, Cassy-doll," he soothed.

_Stray's a fuckin' genius. . ._he grinned.

He gave Cass a ride to the car, gave her a couple of the wrapped presents, and put her on his shoulders to ride back. Camille actually _smiled_ at him after he set his niece down and put the presents on the table.

"That was thoughtful, Robert," she said. "I'm_ impressed_. . ."

Lock nudged him and smirked, where she had come from he had no clue, but he grinned at her anyway. He took a minute to introduce Lock to Camille, watching how the woman acted, and figured Lock was on her shitlist too.

"I did it so there wouldn't be any fights," he smiled.

"Can I open Uncle Bobby's present_ now_?" Bridget begged.

"If you open _one_, you'll just want to open the _rest_," Camille said firmly.

"Mama! No I won't!" she whined.

"Ask your father," she sighed.

"Daddy?!" she gave him an innocent smile.

"Only if you'll let Cass open hers _too_ and don't ask to open anymore until it's cake time," Jerry said, grinning.

"Cass! Present!" she hollered, beaming.

"YAY!" her baby sister squealed, running back over.

Bobby handed them the presents, watching as they tore into the wrapping paper, and felt his heart race.

_They're gonna hate it. . .and me. . ._he thought grimly.

"FAIRY PRINCESS DRESS UP!!" both girls shrieked in delight. "Thanks, Uncle Bobby!!"

"You're welcome girls," he laughed, relieved.

"Lock, come help us get changed!" they demanded, giggling, and dragging her off yet again.

"Now, I'm _really_ impressed," Camille said, eyeing him.

"Hey, I've gotta spoil my nieces," he smiled smugly, going to get a beer from the cooler.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack laughed as Lock was led inside to the girls' play room to play dress up, then jogged out to the car and grabbed the camera, and then visited a little with his family. Camille gave him a big hug and kiss, telling him how happy she was to see him, and then tried to make small talk about Lock.

"The girls have talked _non-stop_ about her," she smiled. "They _love_ her to death. . ."

"She has that affect on people," he grinned shamelessly.

"Are you two _really_ dating?" she asked casually, but Jack knew her better than that.

"Yeah, we are," he said just as casually. "Why?"

"Just curious," she replies, then walked off.

_She hardly knows her and already dislikes her. . ._

He shook his head, ignoring his sister-in-law, and took some pictures of the party. The girls came rushing back out, all dolled up, and he took a few shots of them too. Both of them had their wings on, wands in hand, their skirts, and what looked like their bathing suits on, they even had glitter on their eyelids.

"Uncle Jack, come play dress up!" Cass begged, tugging on him.

"Wait, who are you?" he teased. "You _sound _like my little Cassy-doll, but you don't _look_ like her."

"Uncle Jack!" she giggled. "Quit bein' silly! I'm _Cassy!_"

"No, you're too _pretty_ to be _my_ Cassy-doll," he grinned.

"Uncle _Cracker_ Jack!" she giggled, tugging harder on his hand.

"_Cassy-doll!?_ Is that _you?!_" he knelt down, pretending to look her over.

"_Yes_, silly!" she smiled cutely.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" he smirked.

"I _did!_" she laughed, slapping her forehead.

"Hmmm. . .I guess you did," he chuckled, scooping her up.

"Will you play dress up?" she pleaded, batting her eyes at him.

"Ugh, do I _have_ to?" he whined, even though he would--he _always_ did.

"YES!" Cass said firmly.

"All right," he sighed, walking to the house.

He handed Bobby the camera, got a look, and rolled his eyes. Bridget tore off in front of him, yelling to Lock that Uncle Jack was playing too, and he heard a short burst of Lock's familiar giggles. Cass squirmed, wanting down, and darted after her sister.

He walked into the play room, heart melting at what he saw. Lock was sitting cross-legged on the floor, a plastic tiara on her head, her hair down from it's holder, the girls were currently working on finding the right neck piece, and she was looking through some accessories. Cass saw him, left her task, and pulled him to sit beside Lock.

"Uncle Jack _likes_ to play _dress up?_" Lock smirked at him.

"He _always_ plays!" Bridget smiled, finding a blue feather boa and putting it on Lock's neck. "Cassy, how's this?"

"She needs glitter," she said, brushing Jack's hair. "And lipstick. . .eye stuff too. . ."

"Ok!" the elder niece went to their make up case and brought it over.

"Lock, what colors?"

"You pick," she smiled cutely, stopping Jack's heart.

"Purple!" Cass shouted immediately.

"But I like pink! And it's _my_ birthday!" her sister argued.

"How about pink lipstick and purple eye stuff?" Jack suggested, wincing a little when Cass accidentally pulled his hair.

"That will work for me," Lock grinned.

"Sissy, where are the hair ties?" Cass asked, looking around.

"Ummm. .. In the basket," she pointed. "Hold real still, Lock. . .I don't wanna mess up."

"K," she sat still, eyes closed.

Jack watched as his eldest niece put bright purple eye shadow on his girlfriend's eyes, she went really slow so she wouldn't mess up, and did the same thing with the hot pink lipstick. It should have looked ridiculous, but he thought it made Lock look unbelievably adorable, and he swore this was the little girl she _should_ have been.

"K, done. . .Oops! Glitter," Bridget giggled, fishing some out. "Where should I put it?"

"Right here," Lock smiled, touching her cheek bones.

Cass had managed to find the hair things, but was running the brush in his thick hair again, and was humming a kid's rhyme.

"I _love _Uncle Jack's hair," she sighed, running her small hands in it.

"Ouch!" he hissed when she hit a tangle. "_Careful_, Cassy-doll."

"I'm sorry," she said, kissing his head. "Is it better?"

"Mmm hmm," he nodded, smirking.

"I wanna do hair too!" Bridget said, looking at him.

"We can _all_ do his hair," Lock's eyes shone brightly at him.

He groaned inwardly, but sat still. Lock took over brushing his hair, getting all the tangles out, and the girls were looking for stuff to put on him. While they were busy in the closet, he leaned back, and kissed Lock's neck rather messily.

"Quit!" she hissed, smiling, and slapped him lightly with the brush.

"Uncle Cracker Jack?" Cass murmured, finding a pink and purple boa.

"Yes, Cassy?"

"Do you _love_ Lock?" she asked shyly.

"Very much," he grinned. "Why?"

"Are you gonna _marry_ her?" her sister asked, finding some blue, star-shaped sun glasses.

"I dunno," he glanced to Lock. "Maybe some day. . .If things go right."

Lock blushed a little, giving him an embarrassed look, and he winked at her. He couldn't say that the thought_ hadn't _crossed his mind on more than one occasion.

"Lock, do you _love_ our Uncle Jack?" they both interrogated her now.

"Of course I do," she smiled.

"Are you gonna _marry_ him if he asks?"

"Maybe," she blushed. "If he asks. . .C'mon, let's get his hair done."

Twenty minutes later, he had some small pig tails all over in his hair, Lock put the boa around his neck, and the sun glasses on his face. His nieces clapped happily once they deemed him doe, then begged to see his tattoos, and didn't quit until he caved.

"Fine, fine," he sighed playfully, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Ooooooh! Uncle Jack got _more_ of them!" they said in awe.

His nieces gently touched and traced each visible tattoo, but they seemed to have really taken to his newest one. Cassy was a little scared at first, saying he had a monster on his side, but he explained that it was a tribal dragon and _not _a monster. The tattoo decorated his left side, starting just above his pant line, and its face was on his chest, just under the Evelyn tatt. Lock had loved it, like he knew she would, and he was happy that he went and got it done.

"Does it hurt?" Cass asked shyly.

"Not anymore. . .But still be_ real_ gentle," he whispered.

The girls finished up their examination of his ink and darted back out back to play with the kids. He got off the floor, fastening his shirt back up, and stopped Lock when she went to take the dress up stuff off.

"Don't. . .If you take it off, they'll be crushed," he snickered. "We'll give it back before we leave."

"So, we have to stay like this the whole night?" she giggled. "Oh boy, are you ever in for it from Bobby!"

"Used to it by now," he smiled.

"I don't think Camille likes me very much," she sighed, picking up the mess in the room.

"Camille doesn't like anyone," he said, wrapping himself to her. "But she just doesn't know what's_ good_."

"Jack! Quit it!" she squeaked, pushing him off when he kissed her neck over the boa. "We're in your _brother's_ house! At your _niece's_ birthday party!"

He whined loudly, pouting and whimpering, but she didn't give in this time. He growled lowly, sticking his tongue out at her, and got a light slap to the face. They went back out to the party, where he was immediately taunted by Bobby.

"Jacquelyn!" he laughed loudly, seeing Jack's hair. "My, don't you just look _pretty_?"

"Fuck off, Bobby," he growled, smiling.

"Uncle Jack said the _eff _word!" Cass yelled, pointing at him.

"Jack!" Lock play slapped him in the mouth. "You _know_ better!"

"Oh, like _you're_ any better," he growled, yanking her to him.

"Gotta watch your mouth 'round the girls, Cracker Jack," Jerry laughed. "And you _do_ look so _pretty_. . ."

He suffered his brother's torture, even had two of his photos taken, and finally whined that they weren't picking on Lock.

"Oh, _that's_ Lock!?" Bobby joked. "I though Jer hired a clown!"

"Funny, Bobby," she smiled sweetly, sitting on his lap.

Jack and Jerry lost it when she kissed his forehead, leaving a nice hot pink lip print, and Bobby growled, scrubbing furiously at it. She laughed and messed up his long brown hair, making him growl louder in mock anger.

"You actually look kinda adorable, baby girl," he muttered, trying to call a truce.

"Thank you," she said proudly, putting the tiara on his head. "Now you do too!"

"Great. . ." his oldest brother groaned.

The party went well past nine, Lock was exhausted, laying on Jack's lap as he sat on the couch inside, and he felt bad that they weren't leaving yet. She'd played peacekeeper among the kids, mainly playing with Cassondra when Bridget refused to, and was really worn out. Lock had even tried to get Camille to warm up to her, but it was no use, the woman had decided to hate her.

"Lock, would you come tuck us in?" the girls asked, yawning.

"Girls, _I _can do it," Camille said, standing up.

"No, we want _Lock_ to do it," they pouted.

"I can do it," she got up and went with them to their room.

Jack followed, mainly to avoid the constant scowl from his brother's wife, and secretly watched as his girlfriend got both girls into bed. Lock tucked them in, gently kissing their foreheads (they had been permitted to take the dress up stuff off an hour ago), turned their nightlight on, and checked the whole room for monsters. She declared it monster free and quietly left the room. Jack grabbed her in a hug, making her jump, and whispered in her ear.

"You'll make a great Mommy some day," he purred, rubbing her side gently.

"Mmm," she seemed embarrassed, hugging him back. "Not for a_ long _ass time, Jack. . ."

He snickered, kissing her neck gently, getting a warning growl, and they walked to the living room. He sat where he had been on the couch, Lock snuggled up to him, and Camille snorted, then stormed off. Jerry watched his wife stalk off, Bobby flipped up his middle finger to her back, but Lock just ignored her, yawning loudly.

"She's just not sure of you yet, Lock," Jer told her. "She's heard the stories of what you _used_ to do. . ."

"Seems like she'd prefer me with a _guy_," Jack snorted. "She got all sorts of pissy when she found out we are _really_ dating."

"She's entitled to her feelings," Lock murmured, defending the woman.

"We'll get going home soon, Stray. . ." Bobby promised. "I just wanna visit _without_ a kid jumping up on me every ten seconds, ya know?"

"Mmmm," she nodded, moving to use Jack's lap as a pillow. "Take your time. . .I'm good."

After about five minutes, Jerry looked over and covered a loud laugh. Bobby looked and snickered, and when Jack looked down, he saw that she was sound asleep on him. Bobby carried her to the car when they left, then inside and up to Jack's room once they were home, and told Jack to just let her sleep. Jack slipped her combat boots off her feet, setting them off somewhere, kissed her forehead, and went to get a shower. When he came back, she was under the covers, curled up with Crazy Monkey, but hadn't woken up--the jeans and T-shirt proved it. He grinned, just watching her a minute, and went over what the girls had asked.

_Could I marry her?_ he thought. _I guess the question is: Would _she_ marry _me_ if I ever asked?_

The thought made him feel odd, all tingly and full of butterflies; he knew they were still too young, but he honestly thought he could spend the rest of his life with the girl snuggled under his covers.

_I guess only time will tell. . ._he yawned, changing.

Lock immediately curled to him when he settled in the bed, her feet finding their way between his, and he smiled to himself in the darkness.

**_Could there be wedding bells in their future? Who knows? I just put that in there cuz it's something little kids always ask, ya know? I might do something with it in like another story, but I don't know….I already have plans for another installment of this story….but I should most likely get around to ending this one first, which I don't see happening any time soon, so never fear! I know this chapter is mainly cute stuff, but I like the little girls--they bring out different sides to all my characters!! I'll get back to plot in the next chapter, I hope...Check the profile for the pic of Jack's newest ink!…Review?_**


	38. Nightmares and Kett Pays A Visit

Chapter Thirty-Eight

_Where am I?_ Lock thought, opening her eyes.

Panic was trying to weasel in, she fought it back, and tried to think. Bridget's party. The last thing she remembered was Bobby promising her that they'd go home soon and using Jack's thigh as a pillow.

"Babs?" a sleepy voice made her jump badly. "Hun, you ok?"

"Jackie?" she whispered shakily, pulling away from the warm body.

"Yeah, babe, it's me," he murmured, sitting up. "We're in my room. . .safe at home."

She let out a relieved breath, sinking against the wall, and felt Jack shift closer. She giggled in embarrassment, cuddling to him, and allowed him to nuzzle her neck, gently kissing here and there.

"You doin' all right, Lock?" he whispered, stroking her back. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No. . .Woke up and had no clue where I was," she sighed. "I'm all right now. . ."

"Want me to leave so you can change?" he asked softly. "You're still in jeans and a T-shirt."

"Oh. . .Yeah," she snickered, letting him go so he'd move.

"All right," he kissed her nose, handing her some pajamas. "Lemme know. . ."

"Mmmm," she nodded.

He stepped out into the hall, she stood and quickly stripped her clothes, trading them for more comfortable jammies, and let Jack back in. She was _still _really tired, but he didn't seem to care, and quickly claimed her neck as his. Slowly, he backed them up to the bed, where her legs hit, forcing her to sit, and he sat on her, still on her neck.

"Shit, Jack. . .C'mon," she squirmed. "I'm still sleepy. . ."

"In a minute," he growled in his throat, leaving hers.

"No, Jack, c'mon let--," her whining was cut short as he quickly invaded her mouth.

_He never got this today. . ._desire whispered.

_Lock, you told him 'No'. . .this isn't right. . ._instinct growled firmly.

_I don't think I really meant it. . ._she whispered, too wrapped up in his kiss to care.

Somehow she ended up collapsed back, Jack supporting himself over her, and her hand was roaming his bare chest, tracing the dragon tattoo on his left side. She needed to breathe, Jack didn't notice or didn't care, so she turned her head, breaking the contact and sucked in air. There was a loud, displeased sound from Jack, one hand was turning her face back to him, and he was at it again. She was uneasy with his aggressiveness, but didn't know what to and what _not_ to do.

_Something's wrong!_ her mind screamed. _Lock, something's not right with this!!_

She tried to push him off, he growled, grabbing her wrists, and pinned her down, knees pulling tighter to her sides, and she started to really try to get away. Jack moved her arms above her head, holding her wrists with just one hand, and his free hand made her look at him. Dark green eyes stared at her, clouds of want swirling in them, and she could sense another person in the room suddenly.

"Told you he was kinky," Kett laughed, sitting next to them, stroking Jack's back like one would a dog, and it made Jack shiver in pleasure.

"This isn't _real_!" she screamed, seeing Jack twitch in anticipation of something. "I got away from you!"

"Go ahead, boy," Kett grinned, kissing Jack's cheek. "You were promised. . ."

She screamed, trying to get free, and heard someone calling her.

"Lock! _Lock!_" they yelled. "Hun, open your eyes!"

Jack was sitting next to her, brushing her hair back, and she freaked out. Lock scrambled to the other side of the room, only stopping when she came into contact with his dresser, and he tried to follow her.

"_NO!_" she screamed. "Stay the fuck _away_ from me, Jack!"

"Lock?" he whispered, hazel eyes full of worry, and he took another step towards her.

"Fuck you! Stay AWAY!" she yelled loudly, looking for something to throw at him. "I mean it! Don't take another motherfucking _step_!"

"Babs, you must have had a nightmare," he said, backing up to his bed. "You just woke up a little while ago and didn't know where you were. . ."

"Shut up! You're lying!" she cried.

"No, I'm not," he argued. "I gave you some pajamas to change into and stepped out. . .You must have fallen back asleep. . ."

"NO!" she sobbed. "I changed and let you in! You _kissed_ me, Jack. . .And you wouldn't _stop_! Then Kett was here and. . .and he said. . ." realization set in. "Oh my God. . ."

_You _were _just dreaming. . ._instinct said quietly.

"Lock, I was in the hall for ten minutes before I decided to come in and check on you. . ." he said gently, slowly standing up. "When I came in, you were still in bed, sleeping again. . .you were twitching and saying stuff. . .You never _changed_. . .Look."

She glanced down, seeing the jeans and tee she'd been in, then looked around and saw the pajamas on the floor by the bed. She felt so stupid and guilty, started crying freely, and sank to the floor.

"I would _never_ hurt you, Lock," Jack soothed, keeping his distance. "Do you hear me?"

"I'm _sorry!_" she whimpered, avoiding his eyes.

"What the _fuck_ is going on?!" Bobby demanded suddenly.

"She had a real bad nightmare-," Jack started.

"I dreamt that he wouldn't _stop_!" she yelled, furious with herself. "And Kett was here and told him to just go ahead! That he was 'promised'!"

"That still doesn't explain all the screaming between you two," Bobby mumbled, walking over and scooping her up. "Fuck, baby girl, you're_ burning _up. . ."

She clung to Bobby, hearing Jack open the window, and the eldest Mercer sat on the bed. She was shaking and couldn't stop, even when Bobby rubbed her back, and she felt Jack run a very timid hand down her spine.

"Lock, can you tell us what happened?" Bobby murmured.

"I d-didn't know I was dreaming. . ." she mumbled into him, shifting into Jack's light touch. "I dreamt that I changed my clothes, let Jack back in, and he started to. . ._kiss_ me. . .But it was different, _forceful_, and he had me pinned to the bed," she shuddered at the thought. "Then Kett showed up. . .petted you like a dog. . .I screamed that it wasn't real, that I got away. . .But it was_ so real_. . .and then Kett just said, 'Go ahead, boy. . .You were promised.'"

"Stray," Bobby breathed, "you _know_ he wouldn't _dare_ do any of that to you. . .The fairy knows better."

"It felt so _real_," she whimpered pitifully. "All of it. . .I could_ feel _his hands on my wrists. . ."

"Nightmares have a funny way of doing that to you," he murmured. "But you're _awake_ now and you know _none_ of it happened. . .Jack didn't force you and Kett _wasn't_ here. . ."

"Lock?" Jack whispered, finger-dancing her spine.

"I'm sorry, Jackie boy," she muttered, moving to look at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The pure, raw sorrow in her phantom eyes was tearing his heart to shreds. Jack longed to pull her to his chest, to chase the fear away, but didn't think she'd let him do more than touch her back.

"Stray. . .you should change. . ." Bobby said gently. "Jack, give her some shorts and a tank."

"All right," he whispered, doing as he was told.

He set the sleep clothes near her on the bed, then went into the hall, followed by Bobby. His brother's blue eyes were a swirl of emotions, one moment they were furious, the next scared, and Bobby sighed, running a hand in his hair.

"She's fucking burning to the touch, man. . .I don't know if she's getting sick or if it was just that damn hot in your room, but she's _got_ to get cooled down. . ." Bobby mumbled.

"I'll go get an ice pack," he offered.

"No, I'll get it. . .You two need to sort of. . .fix this," he whispered. "I swear. . .I'll _kill _those two if I ever get the chance. . ."

His brother stalked off to get the ice, his door was slowly opened, and Lock refused to look at him as she went and sat on his bed, facing the wall. He sat next to her, running a finger down her back, and saw her shiver, arching into the touch. Bobby tip-toed in, giving him an ice pack and cold water, nodded at Lock, and left him to his task.

"Lock, want some water?" he asked quietly, extending the bottle to her. "And there's an ice pack here for you to cool off with. . ."

She silently took both things, drank some water, and put the ice on her wrist to cool off. He shifted, sitting behind her, and ran a cautious hand down her back. When she didn't pull away, he slowly started to massage the muscles, and she let out a low sigh.

"Lock, I'd never _ever_ do that to you," he murmured. "I'd rather die than harm you. . .I love you so fucking much. . ."

"I know. . ." she said quietly, her voice just above a whisper. "But it was so _real _feeling. . .I thought I was still awake. . .I'm sorry I freaked out on you like that. . ."

"No harm done," he whispered, gently caressing her neck.

"I love you, Jack. . .I really do," she whimpered.

"Oh, babe," he exhaled, slipping his arms around her waist, and pulling her back to him. "I love you too. . .No matter what."

There was a small sound from her, she turned, and hid in his body, crying softly. He held onto her, stroking her back and sides, and heard someone at his door. Bobby walked over, sitting next to them, and watched a minute.

"Stray, you two ok now?" he asked, brushing her hair back. "Or do I have to kick Dream-Jack's ass?"

She started giggling and shook her head, "We're ok now. . .No ass kicking needed."

"Love you, baby girl," he grinned, kissing her temple.

"Love you too, Bobby," she turned to kiss his cheek.

"Night, you two," his brother said, ruffling Jack's hair as he left.

"Night, Bobby," they said.

"Jackie?" she murmured shyly, head on his shoulder.

"Hmmm?" he hummed, finger-dancing her spine.

"Will you do that thing I really, really love?" she looked at him.

"Sure," he smiled, kissing her nose. "Let me think a minute. . ."

She gently hinted that she wanted to lie back down, they got settled, and he still had to think. Lock traced the dragon on his side, then the star around his navel, made him twitch by playing with his bellybutton, and drew up to his neck, giggling cutely. Silver eyes looked at him, one of her hands caressing his face, and she cocked her head, thinking.

"I should have known I was dreaming," she muttered, staring into his eyes. "The _you_ in my dream had dark green eyes, they weren't the soft hazel eyes you really have. . .the ones that make me feel safe," she gently kissed each one of his eyes, he closed them for her, and she settled on his chest.

_That's it!_ he grinned, knowing the song.

_"This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise to depart just promise one thing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise you my heart just promise to sing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
This is what I thought,  
I thought you need me,  
This is what I thought so think me naïve,  
I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. . ."_

Lock smiled against his chest, hugging closer to him, and_ he_ felt better. She made him jump a little when she kissed his torso, she giggled, quietly, and looked at him. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but what she said about the dream prevented him from making a single move. Her fingers gently made their way to his lips, his eyes slid shut as she traced them, and he stayed perfectly still, letting her come to him.

Soft lips met his cautiously, then left, and then they were back, kissing gently. Lock kept it very innocent, but made the contact over and over, as if she were proving to herself that this was _her_ Jackie.

"Jack?" she whispered, stroking his neck.

"Hmmmm?" he slowly opened his eyes.

She looked into him, brushing hair from his eyes, and he could tell that she was contemplating whether or not to kiss him.

"You don't have to, Lock," he murmured. "I understand. . ."

She suddenly leaned in, sealing her mouth on his, and he let her control everything. Timidly, she deepened it, flinching when he met her, and he backed off, surprised when she followed him anyway. He desperately tried to stop the noise from bubbling up, not wanting to scare her, but it clawed its way up, and he moaned softly into her lips.

_GOD DAMMIT!_ he yelled, sure he'd ruined everything.

"Ok," she pulled back, smirking. "Now I know. . .You're _my_ Jackie boy."

He went to speak, but she was gently kissing him again, and his eyes fluttered shut. Another noise worked its way out, she smirked, and left his lips to stare at him. He smirked gently, she touched his chest, and gave him another innocent kiss.

"Yep. . ._Mine_," she giggled, settling against him.

"Always," he sighed, tracing her back.

"Love you, demon boy," she yawned.

"I love you too, beautiful," he grinned.

Within a few short minutes, she was sleeping on his chest, but he stayed up to keep watch for a little while. Bobby came back in, nodding his approval, and quietly walked to the bed. Jack watched as his older brother put a hand to her forehead, checking her temperature, and saw the relieved look on his face.

"She must have just been too hot," he murmured.

"She's all right now, Bobby," Jack whispered. "I'll leave the window open and keep an eye on her."

"Right," he kissed her forehead, then messed up Jack's hair.

Bobby shut the light off as he left, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts.

_She got away from them. . .but they're _still _torturing her. . ._he growled gently. _They better hope _Bobby _gets to them first if the shit ever hits the fan. . ._

Lock shifted against him, sliding her leg over his, and burying her face in his neck. He let his thoughts go and moved closer to the girl, freezing when her leg curled up over his thighs. He glanced at her, seeing that she was still out like a light, and gradually relaxed his body. She nuzzled him, sighing softly, and soon, he joined her in restful sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby couldn't sleep, he tried, but just tossed and turned. He finally gave up, slipping a tank top on, and went downstairs to smoke. He lit up, inhaling deeply, and sat in a chair on the porch. He noticed an unfamiliar car across the street, thought he saw someone in it, and just _knew_.

_He's dead! _he growled, storming across the street, cigarette forgotten.

Kett slowly got out of the car, leaning cockily against it, and grinned at Bobby. He wasn't thinking, pure fury driving him, and he struck out, catching the smiling mouth with his fist. He went to deck him again, but Kett's simple laugh stopped him short.

"Now, Bobby," he smirked, wiping the blood from his lip. "I think you might want to reconsider hitting me again."

"Oh yeah?" he growled, grabbing the man's shirtfront, then slamming him back into the car. "Why's that?"

"Prison ring a bell?" Kett chuckled, pushing him off, and straightening his clothes. "Wouldn't want to leave Lock all _alone_ with us monsters, now would you?"

"You stay the hell _away_ from her, you sick son of a bitch!" he yelled, itching to pound the creep into the ground. "Or I swear to God--!"

"What? You'll _kill_ me?" he grinned, crossing his arms casually. "Bobby, she was the one who never got a restraining order. . .I can be near her if I choose to be."

"Like a restraining order would stop your slimy ass! You're_ stalking_ her," he snapped, hands clenched at his sides.

"How so?" he acted innocent, green eyes glowing. "I just happen to be in the same place at the same time. . .Most would call that impeccable timing. . .Some might even say it's _fate_."

"You know, they should have never let you out of the loony bin," he said darkly, trying to lure a punch out of him. "That girl's parents should have had you put away for _life._"

"Mmmm," he closed his eyes, licking his lips. "That _girl_. . .God, she was fun. . .Squirming, squealing, begging for me to _stop_. . .She still _came _with my name on her lips. . .and hell, she tasted _good_."

"Fucking pussy," he spit at him. "A rich little brat. . .Parents sent you to a private school because _they_ couldn't even stand you. . .You're pathetic. . .you prey on the weak."

"Bobby," Kett scolded, smirking darkly, "you should know that _Lock _is anything _but _weak. . ."

Bobby growled, then broke, and grabbed his shirt, pulling him close to him.

"You fucked with the wrong people this time, Kett," he glared at him.

"You can't_ always_ keep an eye on Lock. .. Or Jack for that matter. . .and the split second you take your eyes off them, I'll be there _waiting_. . ." he whispered sweetly. "Tell me, how's Jack-o been lately? I really do miss him. . ."

"You leave my family alone. . .Or I _will_ hunt you down and kill you."

"His mouth isn't just made for _singing_," the man taunted. "And that tongue stud? _OH GOD!_ It works every single time. . .I know we'll have a real _blast_ together. . .She may not show it, Bobby, but all Lock really needs is a good, long, _fuck_. . ." Kett groaned at the last word, his hand moving down his body. "It'll loosen her right up. . ."

Bobby snapped; he moved and slammed Kett face first into the hood of his car, he rolled him over and nailed him in the face as hard as he could, the blood spraying all over. He yanked him back up by his shirt, saw the sick grin, and threw him to the pavement, landing a swift kick to his ribs.

"You _will_ stay the fuck away from my family, you pussy bitch!" he bellowed.

"Bye-bye, Bobby," Kett sneered, getting up. "I was gonna let the first swing on me go, figured you needed a release. . .But you just _fucked_ yourself. . .I'd go say good-bye to Lock and Jack-o while you can."

"Go to hell!" he growled, stalking back to the house before he actually killed the man.

"I'll be so sure to save you a spot," Kett called, laughing.

_FUCK! You dumb ass! _he snapped at himself. _He's gonna get you sent back to prison! Now, Lock's on her own. . ._

He showered, cleaned his hand up, and collapsed, exhausted, into bed, falling into a rough sleep. When he woke up, he heard voices downstairs, and slowly walked down, expecting the worst.

"Bobby never went outside last night," Stray was telling someone in the living room. "He had to stay with me. . .I had a nightmare. . .He kept watch to make sure I got some good sleep."

He saw Officer Green and his partner, Fowler, sitting and talking to Stray and Jack. Bobby's heart was racing, but he knew how to play it cool, and sat down next to his brother.

"Green, what's goin' on?" he asked casually.

"A call came in this morning. . .Seems a Kett Ramsey told the dispatcher that one Bobby Mercer beat the blue hell out of him," Green said, looking him over. "Where were you last night, Bobby?"

"Here," he said, making eye contact. "Baby girl had one hell of a bad dream and I stayed up all night to make sure she got some decent sleep."

"What happened to your hand?" Fowler asked.

"Damn car," he chuckled. "Friggin' wrench slips and_ I_ end up with a fucked up hand."

"You weren't using that hand to beat Kett up?" Fowler growled.

"Kett's a sick man," Stray leapt back into it.

"I saw the file, Lock," Green said gently, looking at her. "I know what those two put you through. . .I'm so sorry."

"You know that they've been _stalking_ her?" Jack questioned, hell bent on saving his brother.

"She could get a restraining order," Fowler shot her a dark look. "It's strange that you _didn't._"

"Do you honestly think that would _stop_ him!?" she shot back, tearing up. "You have _no idea_ what those two are capable of!"

"Now, now," Green whispered, reaching into his jacket for a tissue to hand her. "We're not here to stir up trouble. . .Bobby, be honest: were you outside last night?"

"No," he lied through his teeth.

"Kett just wants Bobby back in prison so he can't p-protect me anymore," Stray cried a little. "He's hell bent on. . .on. . .fin-finishing. . ."

"Babs," Jack slid his arm around her, pulling her to him. "Shhh. . .It's ok, gorgeous. . .Bobby's not in trouble, right Green?"

"It's clear to me that he didn't do this," Green said, gently rubbing Lock's knee. "Lock, it's all right. . .Bobby's not going anywhere."

Fowler threw a hissy fit about Bobby getting off easy, screaming that he _knew_ the idiot did it, and Green kicked him to the car when Lock started to shake and cry. Jack took her upstairs to get her settled down and Green confronted Bobby head on.

"Bobby," he said firmly, "we both _know_ you're lying through your damn teeth. . ."

"Now, if you 'knew'. . .I wouldn't still be sitting in my living room," he looked at him coolly.

"Look, quit playing innocent and cute," Green got in his face. "We _both_ know you beat the fuck out of this guy last night. . .Now, I'm willing to just 'forget' this whole thing because Lock _needs_ you with her, but you better tell me the_ truth_ right fucking now."

He knew Green wasn't lying about sweeping this under the rug, they'd known each other a _long_ time, but he also knew the man didn't fuck around either.

"All right," he sighed. "Yeah, I beat his ass. . .The fucker was waiting outside my house, sitting in a car. . .Talked shit about Lock and Jackie. . .and I flipped out. . ."

"Well, I know that nightmares can be a real bitch sometimes," Green winked, telling him that he was off the hook this time. "Sure is a good thing she's got someone like you here with her."

"Thanks, Green," he shook the man's hand.

"You don't do something like last night again, Bobby," he said firmly. "Or your ass _will_ be in prison again. . ."

"Yes, sir," he was serious.

"You take care now," he said, leaving.

Bobby collapsed back on the couch, eyes closed, and he heard Lock and Jack come back downstairs. The girl sat on his lap and hugged him tightly, he returned the affection, even dragging Jack into it.

"Stray, why'd you cover for me like that?" he asked, looking at her smile. "And fake cry and shit?"

"I'm good at lying. . .And I know Green. . .He's a sucker for emotions. . ." she smirked, blushing. "He's a good cop. . ."

"Kett _was_ here last night?" Jack demanded.

"Sitting across the street, watching the house," he grumbled, leaving it at that. "And yeah, I roughed him up. . ."

"Was Zane with him?" Stray whimpered.

"No. . .Or I woulda got a hold of his punk ass too. . ."

"Good. . .Bobby, will you make breakfast?" she asked sweetly, smiling cutely at him.

"Sure," he chuckled. "What do you want?"

"Whatever you make," she grinned, kissing his cheek.

"Cereal it is," he laughed.

"Bobby!" she giggled, messing up his hair.

"Pancakes is what _I_ heard," Jack smirked.

"Then pancakes it is. . .What kind?" he smiled, getting up.

"Blueberry!" Stray shouted.

"Jack?" he looked at his brother.

"Blueberry," he beamed. "Please."

"Thanks, Bobby," she smiled innocently. "For everything."

"My pleasure," he bowed, going to make breakfast.

**_SONG: Prelude 12/21--AFI...YES!! Bobby kicked Kett's ass! Well, sorta….but still…he got him…..And yeah, the whole nightmare thing….I couldn't put it in italics cuz you'd know she was dreaming and I wanted the whole effect to be that she 'wasn't' dreaming, forgive me? Lucky Bobby….Green didn't throw him to the hounds this time…..Reviews please? Am I updating too fast for you guys?_**


	39. Talks In the Night

Chapter Thirty-Nine

A few days went by, Evelyn got Lock and Jack enrolled in a nearby college (they'd be starting in the Fall semester), and things had been relatively quiet. The silence from the two idiots made Lock_ more_ nervous, to _her_ it meant that they were planning something, and she busied herself by thinking and coloring. She was working up the nerve to ask Jack about that 'Nervous' game, she really did want to try, but was shy about bringing it up.

"Hey,_ baaaybeeee!_" Jack laughed, hugging her tightly.

"Hey, Jackie," she giggled, arms around his neck.

The last couple of days, her boyfriend had been_ extremely_ cuddly, but she really had no complaints. He rarely left her side, almost _constantly_ kissing on her neck or whispering sweet nothings in her ear, and Bobby was getting suspicious. He'd even asked Lock about it, wondering _why_ his little brother was suddenly so affectionate, and she told him the truth: she had no clue.

"What'cha doin'?" he asked cutely, sitting behind her.

"Coloring," she smirked, going back to it.

"In a _coloring book?_" he laughed, molding to her back, his long legs curled around her.

"Yep, with _crayons_ too," she giggled. "I found it in a box of my stuff. . .I was bored, so I figured: why not?"

Jack nibbled on her neck, reaching to grab his own crayon, and he started coloring the anime guy on the opposite page she was working on. Bobby walked by, peeked in, and burst into laughter at their little kid moment, then left them to it.

"You made him _emo!_" she laughed, seeing his work.

"No, I made him _cool!_" he retorted, tickling her.

She squeaked, squirming, and he amplified his efforts, long ass legs wrapping over hers. She shrieked with giggles as he tortured her sides, backing into him and trying to grab his hands, but he was too fast for her.

"_JACK!_" she laughed.

"Say you give up!" he growled playfully.

"I give!" she squeaked. "I _give!_"

"Do I win?" he purred in her ear.

"Yes!" she gasped.

"Tell me," he teased, still tickling.

"Jack wins!" she giggled.

"That's _right_, I win," he chuckled, just holding her to him.

She settled back into him, catching her breath, and he was slowly getting his. His hands rubbed her sides gently, he nuzzled her neck, and she suddenly leapt up, tapping his face.

"You're it!" she smiled, then took off.

"You brat!" he tore off after her.

She flew down the steps, laughing, and ran smack into Bobby at the bottom. He caught her around the waist, turned her around, and held her to him tightly, chuckling. Jack stopped dead in his tracks, only four steps from the bottom, and looked at them sheepishly.

"Now, as much as I love seeing you two acting like the kids you never got to be," the eldest Mercer laughed, messing up her hair. "It's eleven at night and Bobby's tired. . .You need to slow the fuck down. . .Looks like I can't let you two have so much sugar anymore. . ."

"Sorry. . ." she mumbled shyly.

"Don't be," Bobby snickered, hugging her. "Just settle down. . ."

"All right, Bobby," Jack smirked. "I guess I'll go get a shower and head to bed. . ."

"That's a good idea," he kissed Lock's cheek. "Maybe you two should play _outside_ tomorrow. . .Night."

"Night. . .Love you," she smiled, hugging him.

"Love you too. . .And I _mean_ it: settle down," he said, going past Jack up the stairs.

Jack shot her a playful look, she shook her head and pointed up the steps, making him pout and trudge slowly up to his shower. She went to his room, found some shorts and a tank top, and changed. Then she picked up the crayons and coloring book that had been knocked to the floor during her tickle torture, and straightened the bed up. Jack walked in, only a towel on his slender hips, and grinned, motioning her to turn around. Oddly enough, she'd gotten used to him changing with her still in the room, but he was very civil about it--she was even adapting to seeing him in just boxers, but that was a slower process.

"Hey, did you take the last pair of my clean shorts?" he asked, rummaging around.

"I don't think so. . .Are you clothed?" she smirked, blushing.

"Boxers are on and up," he chuckled. "Gonna help me look?"

"I guess. . .'Cuz you are _not _sharing a bed with me if you're only in _boxers_, Jack," she said firmly, rummaging around in his dresser. "Maybe you should _clean_ this room again."

"That sounds like _work_," he laughed. "Aha! _Found_ some!"

She turned her back, but couldn't help a sneak peek at him pulling the sleep shorts up over his black boxers, and she looked away quickly, feeling a little _odd_. He opened his window a crack, letting the night June air in, and sighed deeply.

"Mmmm. . .I love Summer," he exhaled.

"I like Fall," she smirked, sitting on the bed.

"Of _course_ you do," he snickered, crawling up behind her, and pulling her to him.

"Jackie?" she whispered shyly, finally just taking a dive.

"Hmmm?"

"Ummm. . .That _game_. . ." she felt herself blush.

"Are you wanting to play it?" he asked gently.

"Kinda. . .What are the rules again?" she got up to shut the light off and close the door most of the way.

"Pretty much that I quit when you're not comfortable," he smirked. "I can't say it any other way without sounding all_ gross._"

"What about when it's _my_ turn?" she was really blushing.

"You don't do anything _you're_ not ok with," he said quietly, getting off the bed. "Are you _sure_ you wanna play it?"

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, sitting back on the bed. "Just. . .be careful. . ."

"Aren't I always?" he smiled gently, sitting near her feet. "Get comfy. . ."

She used his headboard to support her back, stretching her legs out, and smirked shyly at him. He grinned, scooting closer, and gently touched her left ankle.

"Start here?" he asked.

"Sure," she watched him closely, relaxing.

His warm hands caressed her ankle, drawing small circles on both sides of it, and she giggled--it _tickled_. Hazel eyes glimmered when he glanced up to her, he scooted even closer, setting her left leg over his lap, and worked on getting familiar with her right ankle. So far she was fine, no odd feelings from her body, and _both_ her instinct and desire were silent. Gently, he walked his fingers up her smooth legs, looking to her, and she nodded.

"Mmmm. . .Soft," he grinned, letting his hands run from her shins to her ankles. "Jack likes soft. . ."

"Jack sounds like an _idiot_ when he talks in the third person," she giggled.

"Yeah?" he laughed, stroking her legs over and over.

"Oh yeah," she snickered.

"May I?" he gestured moving farther up.

"Careful," she said, nodding.

Jack eased himself farther up the bed, keeping her legs on his lap, and let his hands run from ankle to knee. Warm hands tickled her knees briefly, she squeaked, and he smiled proudly at her. Again, he walked his fingers up about three inches past her knee, new territory for her, and he looked to her for a sign that she wasn't ok.

"I'm fine," she whispered, heart racing a little.

"Trust me when I tell you that there will be about four or five inches that I'll just skip over," he said softly. "I _know_ that won't be comfortable for you."

"Thank you. . ." she smiled, knowing the inches he was talking about.

"Would you be comfortable lying down?" he asked gently, stroking her calves.

"Yeah," she whispered, stealing a quick kiss.

She got herself settled, he then crawled up her legs, and she silenced giggles. He sat on her thighs, keeping most of his weight off her by using his knees, and gently touched her sides. She closed her eyes, shifting into his gentle hands, and he let his hands slip under the tank.

"Lock?" he checked on her.

"Comfy," she sighed, looking at him.

He smirked, going back to his task, and traced every star on her stomach, making her tingle. Slowly, his hands went higher, to her navel, then past it, and her shirt was gently pushed up as well. The thought of it going up past her ribs scared her, she tensed, and he noticed.

"Lock, it's just going this far. . .I swear to you," he murmured. "It will go no higher than your rib cage. . .the bottom of it."

"Ok," she sighed in relief, relaxing once more.

"Are you still comfortable?" he whispered, reaching up and stroking her cheek.

"Yeah. . .Now that I know my shirt's staying where it is," she looked him in the eyes. "Keep going. . ."

"Yes, _ma'am_," he smirked.

Jack made _slow_ work of her middle this time, kissing, nibbling, and caressing every inch of exposed skin, and she couldn't stop tingling everywhere. She actually whimpered in protest when he stopped, making him chuckle as he pulled her shirt back down, and he held himself over her, hazel eyes glowing.

"Well?" he smirked.

"Well," she smiled, playing with his hair. "Now we_ know_."

"Know _what?_" he put their noses together.

"That you have successfully expanded my comfort zone, Jack Mercer," she blushed a little.

"Have I?" he looked a little shocked.

"Yeah. . ." she whispered.

"So. . .I can. . .do _this_ now?" he smirked, hand slipping up her side to the new permitted area.

"Yep. . ." she kissed him softly.

"And _this?_" he slid down and sucked on her middle, _above_ her navel.

"Mmm hmm," she sighed, biting her lip pleasantly.

"Mmmm. . .Oh the things I can torture you with now," he growled playfully, slipping back up for a long, slow kiss.

"You better not abuse this, Jackie," she warned gently.

"Never," he grinned. "Now. . .I believe that it's _your_ turn. . .If you still want to. . ."

"I do. . ." she whispered shyly.

"Well then, by all means," he chuckled, quickly laying on his back next to her.

"Seriously, learn how to hide your eagerness," she giggled, rolling her eyes.

"That _was_ hiding it," he laughed, patting his thighs.

"My God, Jackie boy. . .Simmer," she smirked, carefully sitting on his thighs.

"Remember: this is all about _your_ comfort level, _not mine_. . ." he reminded, hands finding her bare calves. "And I _will_ stop you if a problem arises. . ."

"Good. . ." he leaned in and kissed him, trying to think of _where_ to start.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Saying the he was _excited_ was the biggest understatement of the year, Jack was fucking _ecstatic_. He'd actually expanded Lock's comfort level, something he honestly expected to take a _lot_ longer, and the very thought made him warm and fuzzy. She was currently looking his bare upper half over, trying to figure out what to do, and he stroked her legs patiently.

"Jack. . .I don't think the game will work for me. . ." she blushed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he was a little concerned.

"Well. . .I mean. . .I sorta know my limits with you already. . ." she chewed her lip.

"You lost me, babe," he watched her body language for a sign that he was pushing her again.

"Umm. . .Like I know what I'll be comfy with and not comfy with. . ." she blushed.

"Hmmm. . ." he rubbed her legs.

"But. . .I wanna try _something_. . ." she barely whispered the last word.

"What?"

"Never mind," she blushed, getting off his legs, and putting her back to him.

"No. . .What?" he sat up, nuzzling her neck. "You can tell me. . .I won't embarrass you. . ."

"Just forget it," she said shyly.

"Lock, what's goin' on here?" he couldn't mask the raw fear in his voice.

"I can't talk about it," she mumbled. "It's. . .embarrassing. . ."

_Oh hell. . ._he thought.

"Lock, I think we _need_ to talk about it," he murmured, blushing himself. "It's embarrassing for both of us, trust me."

"_Jack_," she whined, looking away.

"No, Lock," he was firm. "We need to start talking about this shit. . .You don't have to look at me, I won't make fun of you, or make this any more uncomfortable than it will be. . .But it's time to start being open," she made a small embarrassed squeak, but leaned back into him. "So, tell me, what's goin' on?"

"You promise that you won't make this any weirder than it will be?" she mumbled.

"I cross my heart. . .I won't get all perverted. . .I'm dead serious," he vowed.

"And I don't have to look at you?"

"Nope," he rubbed her sides.

"Can I have my monkey?" she asked shyly.

"But you have _me_," he smirked.

"You're my _moose_," she giggled lightly. "I want my _monkey_. . ."

"All right," he sighed, giving her the stuffed animal. "Now, let's talk, babs. What's on your mind?"

"Stuff. . ." she whispered, holding Crazy Monkey to her chest.

"What _kind_ of stuff?" he gently urged her on.

"_Curiosity_ stuff. . ." she sighed. "About. . .Well. . .me an' you. . ."

_Whoa, buddy!_ desire showed up.

_Shut it!_ he snapped, caging it back up.

"That's sorta what I figured," he murmured. "What _about _us?"

"Fuck. . ." she shifted nervously. "I can't believe I'm _talking_ about this shit!"

He waited, letting his thumbs caress her sides, and she eventually kept going.

"Mainly. . .it's about. . .when I give you a. . ._problem_," she breathed shyly. "Sometimes. . .I. . ._wannahelpyouwithit_," she spit out quickly.

"Lock," he started, but she interrupted.

"You _can't_ tell me it never crosses _your_ mind," she said even faster than her last thing.

"You're right," he blushed. "I _can't_ tell you that. . .It _does_ cross my mind. . .But then I think about what all you've been through."

She stayed quiet, playing with Crazy Monkey's fur, and he slowly went on.

"Lock, you've been through almost the same shit I have. . ." he sighed. "That kind of shit fuck's a person up. . ." she cut him off again.

"Yeah! It's run my life for so damn long. . ." she growled. "I'm so _sick_ of it! I'm sick of being _afraid_ to be close to someone in an affectionate way! I'm tired of demons from my_ past_ running my life in the _now!_"

"Hey, hey," he soothed, hugging her trembling body. "Lock, how many times do I have to tell you that I_ don't care_ how long it takes for us to get there?"

"I'm not talking about _sex_, Jack!" she actually laughed, shaking her head.

"I _know_ that!" he smirked. "I know _that's_ still a _long _way off in the distance. . .and it can stay like that for all I care."

"Jack," she went back to shy. "I'm so torn. . .Sometimes. . .I _really_ want to. . .and other times. . .the thought makes me feel ill. . .I don't know _what_ to do. . ."

"Lock, you don't _have_ to do anything _you_ don't _want_," he said firmly.

"You keep saying that," she snorted. "But I know at night you _dream_ about it. . ."

"Those are just _dreams_," he mumbled. "Random firings in the brain. . ."

"You're not the _only_ one, Jack," she shot him a quick look.

His heart stopped beating in his chest, this talk had gone over his head, and he felt like he was drowning. For a split second, he wondered if this was all just a dream, but he knew so much better than that. Lock turned around, chewing her lip shyly, blushing, and he was_ speechless_. A _lot_ had just been laid on the table and he didn't know what the fuck to do.

"I-I really don't know what to say right now," he blushed.

"Me either," she giggled.

"I just. . ." he sucked in a deep breath to steady himself. "I just don't want to end up being another monster in the night for you. . .one that tortures you and fucks you up anymore. . ." he looked away from her eyes.

"Oh, Jackie," she sighed, hugging and kissing him. "You'd _never_ become a monster to me. . ."

"Really?"

"Not even if you sprouted hair all over and grew fangs," she snickered. "How about this. . .Whatever happens is what happens. . ."

"Still no rush though," he said firmly.

"No rush," she scratched behind his ears. "I love you. . ."

"Mmmm," he purred. "I love you too. . ."

"I'm actually kinda glad we talked," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Mmm," she nodded, looking at him. "Feels like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders. . .Thank you."

"Mmmm. . .Welcome," he kissed her nose.

"C'mon, moose," she giggled. "Let's get some sleep. . ."

"Sounds like a plan," he grinned. "Shit. . .I gotta open the door the rest of the way. . ."

"K," she was already getting settled.

He walked to the door, opening it back up all the way, and caught sight of Bobby_ just_ vanishing into his bed room.

_Shit. . ._he groaned.

"Lock, I'll umm. . .be back," he told her.

"What's wrong?" she gave him a look.

"Nothing like_ that_. . .Just. . .ugh, I gotta go talk to Bobby. . ."

"Oh. . .ok," she yawned, cuddling with the monkey.

He walked down the hall to his brother's room, certain he'd get a lengthy lecture, and braced himself as he walked through the door. Bobby was smoking, blowing it all out his open window, and Jack cleared his throat.

"Fairy?" he looked at him. "I thought you went to bed. . ."

"Nice try," he mumbled, sitting on the window sill. "I know you were listening. . ."

"Yeah. . .And?"

"So, c'mon. . .Let's have it," he sighed.

"Have _what_, fairy?" Bobby smirked.

"Another lecture on what you'll do to me if we have _sex_," he mumbled.

"Jack. . .Man, I _heard_ what you both said," his brother laughed, handing him the cigarette. "I know that _sex_ is a long ways off. . ._a long ways_. . .I think Stray said it best: whatever happens is what happens."

"What?!" he gagged on the hit he took, coughing all of the smoke outside. "_Who_ are you and what have you done with _my_ brother?"

"It's _me_, Cracker Jack," Bobby chuckled, patting his back. "I'm proud of you, man. . .Having a talk like that is awkward as all get out, but you handled it well. . ."

"Uhh. . .thanks?" he looked at his brother, blowing a jet of smoke outside.

"But I swear to God if I _hear_ or _see_ anything aside from the usual cuddly shit, I'll toss your fairy ass off the roof and we'll see if you _can_ fly, clear?"

"Oh, thank God! You really _are _my brother!" he laughed, handing the smoke back, and slipping from the window.

"I'm _serious_, Jack," his brother growled. "And if you try to push her into shit, I'll _dismember_ your cracker ass. . ."

"I promise, Bobby," he said seriously. "I _love_ her, dude. . ."

"I _know_," he smiled, pulling him into a hug. "Now, get your ass to bed. . ."

"Yes, sir," he smiled, saluting him, and earning a kick in his ass on his way out.

Jack snickered, walking back to his room, and slipped in next to Lock. She snuggled up to him, kissing his jaw, and he grinned shamelessly in the dark.

"He mad?" she whispered.

"Nope. . .Just a _brother_ talk," he rubbed her back. "Don't worry, babe."

"K. . .Night, Jackie," she kissed him gently.

"Night, Lock. . ._loves_ you. . ."

"I _loves_ you too," she giggled.

Her bare leg draped over his, she shifted around until she was _perfectly_ comfortable, and he snickered lightly. His desire managed to break free from its cage, but it never got out so much as a peep--Jack was already asleep.

**_WOW!! Lock and Jack had a real personal talk and things got put out in the air…What's this mean for them? Well, most likely Jack's dreams may start coming true, but not right away…Who knows….I feel like I'm almost making Lock leap into this, but at the same time I don't….but it's cuz I have no clue how it works! LOL reviews are a godsend! Love you guys!_**


	40. Another Talk In the Night

Chapter Forty

Lock woke up before Jackie, she watched as he slept for a few minutes, and finally crawled out on the roof. She sat, looking at the neighborhood, and smiled gently to herself. Her smile faded when she saw a muscle car across the street from the house and her eyes went wide.

"You've got to be joking!" she growled.

Bobby had told them what kind of car had been outside the house that night and here it was _again_. She crawled back inside, furious, and saw Jack awake.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, his fear making him more alert.

She didn't answer him, storming downstairs, and went past Bobby reading the paper in his chair.

"Stray?" he was worried too.

"I'll fucking _kill_ him!" she snapped, ripping the front door open.

She heard Bobby order Jack to call Smiths, then the older man was right behind her, but she had a head start. Kett was sitting on the hood of his car, slipping down when he saw Lock, and opened his arms as if he expected a _hug_ from her.

"Lock!" he grinned. "God, you look _good!_"

He still had a busted lip and nice bruise from Bobby, and she used_ that_ as her mark. She hit him as _hard_ as she could, his head wrenching to the right, and smiled when she saw fresh blood falling. She went to nail him again, but Bobby had caught up, and he pulled her back, putting her behind him.

"Still feisty as ever," Kett's eyes burned dangerously. "That's good. . .I _like_ that."

She tried to lunge for him, but Bobby held her back, and she growled loudly at both men. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to beat the life out of the black-haired man; damn the consequences.

"I told you to leave my family alone," Bobby said evenly.

"Hey," Kett held up his hands, "_Lock_ is the one who came out _here_. . ."

"You slime sucking bastard!" she roared, trying to get free from Bobby's grip.

"How's Jack doing, Lock?" he asked casually.

"Leave," Bobby growled. "Right now."

"I figured you'd weasel your way out of trouble, Bobby," Kett's green eyes fell on him. "I guess next time I just gotta try harder. . ."

"Fuck you!" she snapped, slipping from Bobby, and sucker punching him. "You worthless little bitch!"

"Stray!" Bobby yelled, grabbing her and putting her behind him again.

"Just say when and where, Lock," Kett smirked, straightening up. "Zane and I would be _more_ than happy to. . ."

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," she glared at him.

"But if you had done that," he laughed, "we wouldn't be having all this fun _now_. . .Hey! Jack, get your ass out here!" he yelled at the house.

"Bobby, let me go!" she snapped, struggling. "I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

"No," he said firmly, blue eyes stern when he glanced back.

"Aw, let her go," Kett looked at her eagerly.

"I told you to leave," Bobby growled.

"Who the _fuck_ is gonna make me?" he snickered, pushing black hair from his eyes.

"Me," a rough voice said, hand falling on Kett's shoulder.

"Smiths, leave!" she barked at the cop. "I can handle this!"

"Officer Smiths," Kett chuckled. "How nice to see you again."

"Bobby, take her inside and _keep_ her there," the cop ordered.

"Yes, sir," Bobby obeyed, dragging her to the house.

She fought him, but he was too strong, and he prevented her from trying to dart back out the door. She was so pissed off she was shaking, she jerked away from him when he touched her, and paced the kitchen angrily.

"You should have let me kill him, Bobby!" she yelled at him.

"Why? So you can go to jail?" he was unbelievably calm.

She growled and spun, running into Jack, and just sank into him. Not _only_ was she pissed, but she was _scared_ too, and that was never safe in her. She held onto Jack like a drowning victim, as if she let go the torrent of emotions would tug her under the surface and finish her off, he held her just as tightly, and she let herself cry on him.

"I got ya, beautiful," he murmured in her ear, rubbing her back.

"I'm s-scared!" she confessed. "I act like I'm not. . .But I _am_!"

"It's all right to be scared, baby girl," Bobby soothed, rubbing her arms. "Hell, even _I'm_ scared. . ."

"Me too," Jack whispered. "But I won't let anything hurt you. . ."

Her shakes were subsiding, but she still held onto Jack for dear life, and got slowed down. Bobby kissed her head, stroking her hair, and she finally got herself calm.

"I hate them," she grumbled into Jack's chest.

_Wait. . .Where the _fuck _is Zane at? _instinct mumbled. _This is the second time Kett's shown up _without _his bitch boy. . ._

_Good question. . ._

"Where the hell is Zane?" she asked.

"Not here," Jack kissed her cheek.

"What are you getting at, Stray?" Bobby looked at her.

"Kett's been here_ twice_. . .But Zane's not?" she growled. "It doesn't add up. . ."

"That's because Zane is in lockup for the weekend," Smiths said from the doorway. "He got into it with someone at a bar. . ."

"Is_ he_ gone?" she mumbled.

"Yep. . .he shouldn't be back either," Smiths rubbed her shoulder. "Told him that I'd get him for loitering."

"You can do that?" she giggled, feeling a little better.

"Yup," he chuckled. "But if he _does_ keep slinking around here, _don't_ go out there and confront him. . .Call _me_."

"K, Smiths," she sighed.

"I _mean_ it, sweetie. . .he _wants_ you guys to go out there when he's here. . .You play right into his hands if you do," he gave her a quick hug. "I'll be sure to drive by at night and early in the morning. . .tonight and other random times. . ."

"Thanks," Bobby shook his hand.

Smiths left, Bobby locked the house back up, and Jack kissed her neck gently. She relaxed a little, knowing Kett was gone for now, and Jack suddenly let her go. She turned in confusion, he smirked, and tapped her cheek lightly.

"You're it!" he smiled, taking off.

"Cheater!" she yelled, darting after him.

She managed to catch up with him in his room, where they ended up in a play wrestling match on his floor, and she pinned him down, sitting on his middle.

"I _let_ you win," he stuck his tongue out.

"Oh yeah?" she poked him, knowing he really did.

"Well, I _have_ to," he grinned, propping up on his elbows.

"Yeah? Why's that?" she smiled, putting their noses together.

"'Cuz I wouldn't get _this_ if I didn't," he said, turning his head and locking their mouths together.

"True," she giggled when they parted.

"That and you're a _girl_," he smirked.

"Oh. . .Well, I think you're the_ girl_, seeing as how _I'm_ pinning you down," she teased.

"That so?" he grinned playfully.

_Uh-oh. . ._

"_Jackie!_" she shrieked with laughter as he effortlessly reversed the pin.

"Who's the _girl_ now?" he laughed.

"_You!_" she giggled, play wrestling again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby heard the giggles from upstairs, followed by the familiar sounds of rough housing, and grinned. He sat in his chair, reading his newspaper once more, and listened to the two teens having fun. If Stray was laughing and playing, he knew she was feeling better, and he let it go.

"Damn kids," he chuckled when he heard a THUD. "They better not _break_ nothing'. . ."

He figured he might as well get some laundry going, it wasn't like _he_ was the one playing around, and went into the laundry room. He groaned when he saw _more_ of Jack's sleep clothes stuffed into the washer, shaking his head, and got a real load in, starting it.

_He wasn't _this_ bad when he was sixteen. . ._he smirked. _Course, back _then_ he didn't have a girlfriend. . ._

He picked his paper back up, collapsing into his chair, and read about a paragraph before he noticed it. The sounds from upstairs were _gone_, a silence left in their wake, he waited to see if they'd start back up, but they _never_ did.

"_Jack_," he growled, getting up.

_I swear to God he's trying to _kill_ me. . ._he thought, heading up the steps.

Jack was in his window, casually smoking a cigarette, but Stray was MIA. His brother arched an eyebrow, blowing a jet of smoke out the window, and watched him in amusement.

"Where's baby girl?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"I dunno," Jack shrugged, flicking ashes outside.

"Jack, I'm not playin'. . ._Where_ is she?" he got serious.

"I honestly don't know," he gave Bobby a look. "I said I was gonna have a smoke and she just left. . ."

"You two are worse than the _girls_," he growled, heading back downstairs. "Stray?" he called.

"What?" she appeared at the foot of the steps, eating a bowl of ice cream.

"How _long_ have you been down here?" he asked, wondering _how_ he hadn't seen her.

"Long enough to change and grab this," she looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"Just curious," he mumbled, stealing a bite of her ice cream.

"_HEY!_" she giggled, shoving him.

"I'm the one who bought it," he smirked, sitting down.

"Bobby, do you think that they'll _ever_ quit?" she whispered, sitting on the couch.

"Honestly," he sighed, "no, I don't."

"That's what I thought," she murmured. "What am I gonna do in _college_?"

"What do you mean, baby girl?"

"I mean, me and Jackie have different classes. . ." she talked quickly due to nerves. "What if they show up!? Or_ worse_! What if I end up in a class with_ Kett_!?"

"Stray," he soothed, sitting next to her, "you can't worry about the future. . .All you need to be concerned about is _today_."

"But Bobby," she whimpered.

"No, listen," he interrupted. "If this shit don't quit by the time college rolls around, you get the restraining order. . ."

"Yeah," Jack came downstairs and sat on the other side of her. "And do you honestly think that us not having classes together is gonna _stop_ me from walking _you_ to class? Or from being attached to your hip during our breaks?"

She smirked, looking at them, and relaxed into the couch. Jack stole the bowl of ice cream, taking a few bites, and she slapped his bare stomach, taking it back. He laughed as his brother whimpered and pouted, but Stray shook her head--Jack could get his own.

"Jack, I wanna practice with the guitar today," she said suddenly. "We'll take it _slow_. . ."

"Acoustic or regular?" Jack smirked, stealing her spoonful of ice cream

"Regular," she narrowed her eyes at him.

"All right, lemme get some ice cream," he laughed, heading to the kitchen. "After I'm done we'll get started."

Stray ate her ice cream, leaning on Bobby a little, and smiled at him. He snickered, putting his arm around her shoulders, and kissed her temple.

"You all right now?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm. . .I've got to just take it one day at a time. . ." she sighed. "And learn that I can't control _everything_. . ."

"Yep. . .and I don't want you working your arm too much," he said firmly. "Don't be afraid to take a break when you need one. . ."

"K," she smirked.

"How does Jack _help_ you practice anyway?" he was curious. "It's not like he has to show you what to do. . ."

"I watch her left hand. . .make sure it's not shaking too badly," Jack said, sitting down with his treat. "And I figure that I'll give her songs to play. . .You know, I just keep an eye on her."

"Mmm," he nodded in understanding. "Don't over do it, Stray. . .I _mean_ it."

"I _won't_," she giggled, taking care of her bowl.

Once Jack was done, they started practicing right in the living room, and Bobby listened while he tinkered in the kitchen. She'd play some of a song, stop for a minute, and start back in. An hour went by, then two, and he could tell she was pacing herself right--she'd play a little longer each time and she even took _breaks_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Jack heard Lock playing again in his room and he smiled. She found out if she paced herself and didn't worry about getting it _perfect_, she could play for longer periods of time. His idiot desire was on him almost all day, playing the devil on his shoulder, and he was starting to get fed up.

_You know. . .After that talk last night. . .I was _sure_ you'd get a little _something_ from her. . ._it growled darkly.

_Shut up, _he pleaded. _Whatever happens, happens. . .she even said. . ._

_Hell, even when _wrestling _today, you got nothing. . ._it groaned.

He growled to himself, going back downstairs, and laid on the couch to watch TV. After a few minutes, it was clear that his mind wasn't going to let him focus, his brain kept flashing him little bits of his dreams, and he went to shower, cursing his stupid boy hormones the whole time. When he got out, he heard music in his room, and Lock singing to it.

"What are you _doing_?" he asked, watching her.

"Cleaning this hell hole," she said, smiling.

"Why?" he went and sat on the bed. "You have your _own_ room, babs."

"Yeah. . .And it's _clean_," she threw a pair of dirty jeans at him, they landed perfectly on his face, and she burst into laughter. "Sides, I seem to be staying in here most nights. . . And I like _clean_."

"Mmm," he tossed the pants to the floor and just watched her.

She put all the dirty clothes in a pile by the door, folded the clean clothes, put them away, and straightened out the top of his dresser. Blaqk Audio was the CD she'd put in and she kept randomly dancing to the techno beat, making things a little difficult for him. She took the dirty stuff to the laundry room, came back in with some fresh bed stuff, and he felt his will starting to disintegrate.

_Oh, you're fucking _kidding_!_ he groaned when "Girls and Boys" came on.

_"Street's like a jungle  
So call the police  
Following the herd  
Down to Greece  
On holiday  
Love in the 90's  
Is paranoid  
On sunny beaches  
Take your chances  
Looking for  
Girls who are boys  
Who like boys to be girls  
Who do boys like they're girls  
Who do girls like they're boys  
Always should be someone you really love  
Avoiding all work  
'Cuz there's none available  
Like battery thinkers  
Count your thoughts  
On one two three four  
Five fingers  
Nothing is wasted  
Only reproduced  
You get nasty blisters  
Du bist sehr schon  
But we haven't been introduced  
Girls who are boys  
Who like boys to be girls  
Who do boys like they're girls  
Who do girls like they're boys  
Always should be someone you really love  
Ah ah ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah ah  
Girls who are boys  
Who like boys to be girls  
Who do boys like they're girls  
Who do girls like they're boys  
Always should be someone you really love  
Girls who are boys  
Who like boys to be girls  
Who do boys like they're girls  
Who do girls like they're boys  
Always should be someone you really love  
Girls who are boys  
Who like boys to be girls  
Who do boys like they're girls  
Who do girls like they're boys  
Always should be someone you really love. . ."_

She was giggling, sitting in the window after the song, and he was really fighting with that animal he kept caged up inside. Lock got off the sill, giving him a curious look, and pushed him from the bed so she could make it up. He watched her, losing the battle, and wrapped his arms around her waist, sinking his teeth into her shoulder _hard_.

"Oh fuck, _Jackie_!" she whined, only making it_ worse_.

She squirmed back, _into_ him, he moaned lightly, and _finally_ rational thought kicked in.

"I'm sorry," he panted, releasing her and turning away.

"Jack, are you all right?" she asked, gently touching his side.

"No," he ground out as the simple gesture made him ache. "No, I'm not. . ."

"OH!" she squeaked, pulling away from him. "Shit. . ."

He leaned his head on the wall, trying to get his body to simmer down enough to move, and bitched himself out royally. She'd _have_ to stay with Bobby tonight, he wouldn't take the chance, and felt like a total _idiot._

"Jackie boy?" Lock sounded worried.

"Stupid boy hormones," he snickered, still _aching_. "I'm sorry I did that. . ."

"I should have known better," she whispered shyly.

"Huh?" he turned his head and looked at her. "Did you do this on _purpose_?"

"NO!" she squeaked, blushing. "I shouldn't have put Blaqk Audio in. . .I know I tend to dance. . .But. . .I really tried _hard _not to. . ." she stared at the floor.

"Babe. . .I'm gonna go take a _cold_ shower. . ." he smirked a little. "We'll talk once I'm out, K? I can't think right now. . ."

"Sorry," she blushed even more.

He tortured himself with an _ice cold_ shower, making himself stay in _longer_ than he really _had_ to, but he needed to be sure he'd be safe to talk with her. He pulled on sleep shorts, shivering, dried his hair, and walked back to his room. Lock had changed for bed, and was laying curled to the wall on his bed, and he sat next to her, gently tracing her back.

"All right, we can talk now," he murmured.

"I. . .I don't really know if I _meant_ to do it or not," she whispered shyly.

"Huh. . .Well," he leaned against his headboard. "I'm not _blaming_ you for it. . .It's sorta been a 'guy' day, ya know?"

"I'm sure me _dancing_ to 'Girls and Boys' didn't help," she sighed.

"Lock. . .you making the damn _bed_ is what set it off," he snickered, telling the embarrassing truth.

"_What?_" she laughed, moving to look at him. "Are you being _serious_, Jackie?!"

"Yep," he smirked. "I mean. . .All the other stuff sorta played a part, but you making up the bed is what really_ did_ it. . ."

"Men," she snorted, sitting up next to him. "If the wind changes direction, you've got _problems_. . ."

"Hey, I can't _help_ it," he grinned, kissing her cheek.

"I know," she smirked, leaning into him. "I still feel _bad_ though. . ."

"Why?"

"Ummm. . ._some_ dancing I may have done on purpose," she blushed.

"Why would you do that?" he growled playfully.

_'Cuz _you're _making her a _tease_, Jackie. . ._desire laughed.

_Go to hell. . .I am not. . ._he shot back.

"I dunno. . ." she toyed with his hand nervously. "To _see_. . ."

"To _see_ what?" he was gentle now, figuring it was another serious talk.

"What would_ happen_?" she focused on his hand shyly.

"Is what _happened_ the thing you _thought_ would happen?"

"Umm. . .I don't know. . ." she whispered. "No?"

"Lock," he chuckled, hugging her. "Normally, it wouldn't have been that _extreme_ or _sudden_. . ."

"Or from me _making _the _bed,_" she giggled lightly.

"_Or_ from you making the bed," he smiled. "Can I say something?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think you're trying to _make_ things happen instead of letting them happen on their _own_, babs," he was very careful with his words and tone.

"I guess I sorta _was_. . ." she murmured. "Oops. . ."

"Would it be too rude of me to ask _why_?" he gently rubbed her side.

"I really don't know. . ." she blushed.

"Surely you must have had _some_ reason. . ." he urged her on. "You're not trying to push yourself into anything, are you?"

"No," she paused. "I think. . .ok, you can't _be mean_. . ."

"I _won't_," he promised.

"Well. . .I was kinda tryin' to figure out. . .what you _like_, I guess is the word," she was chewing her damn lip.

"What I _like_?" he thought a second, making her quit with her lip. "OH! You mean. . .what _turns me on_?"

She nodded shyly, looking away from him, and he sat in stunned silence. His mind was trying to find the right thing to say and not make this embarrassing, but so far, no dice.

"I always seem to do it on _accident_," she whispered. "But you. . .you _know_ how to do it to me. . ."

"Well. . .I've sorta got a lil more experience under my belt on the subject," he blushed. "But I'm mostly just guessing with you too. . ."

"You really good at guessing then," she snickered.

"Umm. . ." he thought. "Are you still wanting to know what I _like_?"

"Kinda. . ." she blushed.

"How about this: we make a sorta game of it?" he asked gently, not wanting to make it embarrassing or sound sick.

"What do you mean?" she looked at him shyly.

"Well. . .I mean. . .you can try to find things out on your own. . ." he paused, thinking. "Or I can tell you one thing that I _like_ at a _random_ time. . .and _if_ or _when_ you feel like it, you can test it out. . ."

"You're not gonna tell me _weird_ shit, are you?" she gave him a stern look.

"No," he laughed. "No _weird_ shit. . ."

"Wait. . .I _think_ I already know one," she blushed a little.

"What?" he was calm for her.

"Between your shoulder blades. . .umm. . .if I were to bite it. . ." she gave him a shy look. "Right?"

"Yep. . .Oh, and my _bellybutton_. . .so that's_ two_ you already know," he kissed her nose.

"Jackie. . .could I get a third?" she asked softly.

"Mmm. . .Let me think. . ." he rubbed her sides, trying to think of clues. "Oh. . .I _know_. . ."

"What?"

"Do you remember when we were sitting on the roof, the day it rained, and you were messing around with my chest?" he asked gently.

"Mmm hmm," she nodded.

"Well, what part caused you to earn one of my _noises_?" he smirked. "I'll give you another hint: you did it again to get _another_ noise."

"_Oh_," she smiled, knowing.

"There you go, number three," he laughed.

She suddenly started giggling, shaking her head, and he narrowed his eyes playfully. When she didn't stop, he moved, yanking her down the bed, and started tickling her sides.

"Jackie!" she squirmed cutely.

"You're bein' _mean_," he smiled, really tickling her.

"No, I'm not!" she protested, squeaking.

"Then why are you _laughing_?" he growled, sitting one her, and letting up a second so she could talk.

"'Cuz. . ." she blushed.

"'Cuz _why_?"

"'Cuz it's sorta _weird_, but not really that odd. . ." she murmured, smirking. "It's a sensitive place. . ."

"Hmm," he crossed his arms, pouting. "Meanie."

"Jack, cut it out," she snickered.

"Humph," he got off her and refused to look at her, still faking mad.

"Jack Mercer!" she play scolded. "You are acting like a _big baby_!"

He huffed, trying not to smirk, and she play shoved him. When he still refused to quit, she decided to play _dirty_, and sat on his lap, giving him the most adorable puppy face.

"_Jackie_," she whined sweetly, nuzzling his neck. "I'm sorry. . .I wuv you. . ."

_She is such a brat. . ._he smirked, caving in.

"Kiss," he pouted. "Then I'll forgive you."

"Promise?" she whispered.

"_Kiss_," he demanded playfully.

"Ok," she held his face, smiling gently, and kissed him.

_Kiss_ wasn't the right word, what he got was a full-fledged make out session: her hands running up the back of his neck, into his hair and pulling closer, and she was in _total_ control. She broke it when, and_ only_ when, he let out a noise, and blushed shyly, yet proudly.

"Forgive me?"

"If I said 'no', I think God will smite me," he panted, grinning at her.

"That's what I thought," she smirked. "I love you."

"God, I love you too," he sighed happily. "Baby, I want you to stay in Bobby's room tonight, just in case."

"I planned on it," she smiled, tickling his neck.

**_Hehe….things are moving forward for them, slow but surely…..God, the power went out at my house, so most of this was written at the peak of boredom with a flashlight so I could see…fun times here in hickville! Reviews please? (batts eyes cutely)_**


	41. Trying

Chapter Forty-One

The Fourth of July was just around the corner, Lock had let Jackie talk her into going to watch the fireworks--another first for her. In the meantime, she'd called Ransom and had her bring over the Playstation 2, her controllers, and a few games--just for something to do. Jack had quickly taken to a Mortal Kombat game, he thought he was _extremely_ good at it, and she had to prove him wrong.

"Hey, can I verse you?" she asked sweetly, sitting next to him.

"Mmm hmm. . .plug in a controller," he grinned, resetting the console. "And prepare to be creamed."

She just smirked, hooking up the controller, and leaned back into the couch. They picked their fighters, the place to fight, and started to play. She whooped him twice in a row, he whined about it, and then he started to play dirty.

"Jack! Quit cheating," she scolded as he leaned close to nip her ear and neck, making her mess up a little.

"Not cheating," he breathed in her ear, sending shivers everywhere.

"_Jackie_," she growled, whimpering when he kissed to her shoulder.

"Dammit!" he pouted, crossing his arms after she won again. "I'm not playing anymore. . ."

"Can't take being beat by a girl, princess?" she giggled.

He growled, shutting the system and the TV off, and then stalked upstairs. Lock watched in disbelief, unsure if she should go after him or not.

_Is he really that pissed because I beat him on a videogame?_ she wondered. _He kicked my ass when we wrestled and _I_ didn't get all bitchy. . ._

She just decided to ignore him, putting in Castlevania, and turned everything back on. Two hours later, she was still playing, and Jack came back down. He blew her off completely when she talked to him, silently walking into the kitchen, and then went back to his room.

_What the hell?_ she growled, her feelings hurt a little.

She put Drakengard in now, hoping the mass slaughtering of evil soldiers with a sword or her dragon would help, and eventually lost herself in the carnage and story of the game. Bobby came down from his nap (he had to watch the girls tonight) and sat in his chair, looking at her.

"Where's the fairy?"

"In his room," she muttered, hacking through a group of soldiers. "He's bein' a bitch 'cuz I kicked his ass on Mortal Kombat."

"Fuckin' videogames," he snorted. "You might have to either suck up to him or let him win if he'll play again. . .Shoulda warned you that he's a bit of a sore loser. . ."

"No doubt. . ." she grumbled, smashing through more soldiers. "What time do you have to go watch the girls?"

"Mmm. . .'Bout an hour," he stretched. "I gotta shower and shit. . ." he got up. "You two better not be fighting by the time I get back home tonight."

"Uh-huh," she nodded, leaping onto the dragon to char a large group of people.

"Turnin' your brain to mush," he chuckled, heading up to his shower.

She beat the mission, but still felt like killing stuff, so she redid it for fun. Ten minutes later, Bobby came back down, dressed in worn jeans and a T-shirt, and went to make himself a sandwich.

"Jack got the rundown of the rules. . ." he said around a mouthful of food. "Hey, pause that."

"What?" she paused it and looked at him.

"Now I know you're listening," he chuckled. "Jack got the rules. . .Leave the door locked-."

"No answering the phone, windows locked, curtains drawn. . .Gun's in your room. . ." she finished the list for him.

"Under the pillow," he smirked. "And you two shouldn't still be fighting. . .Want me to wake you up when I get home?"

"Sure," she smiled. "Can I get back to my game now?"

"Go ahead, baby girl," he laughed.

She started playing again, Bobby watched silently, and about five minutes before he left, Jack came down once more.

"Bye, fairy," Bobby said.

"Later," he smiled at his brother, pretending Lock didn't exist.

"Bye, Stray," the oldest said, giving her a hug.

"See you, Bobby," she gave him a smile, but watched her boyfriend blow her off.

Bobby left, Jack went to the kitchen, and she silently followed. He was getting a can of soda from the fridge, she stood a few feet behind him, he turned, saw her, and blew her off, opening the can.

"Jackie," she murmured.

He glanced up, then just walked past her, and back to his room. She felt angry, sad, and confused, then went and locked up. After she had everything how Bobby instructed, she went to save her game, and then up to Jack's room. He sat in the window, smoking, and she had the strongest urge to shove him out, but managed to resist.

"Jack," she said firmly, "are you seriously this _pissed_ about losing against me?"

He said nothing, flicking the butt of his cigarette out, then came inside, shut the window, and she growled, starting to leave. She was spun around quickly, shoved gently to the wall, and kissed carefully, but eagerly.

_What the fuck?!_ she pushed him back.

"Jack," she eyed him, "what in the--?"

"Not mad," he smirked playfully. "Just wondered how long it'd take you to come up and figure that out yourself."

"You son of a bitch!" she hissed, slapping his bare chest hard. "Fuckin' playin me like that!"

"Lock?" he was confused.

"Jack, I've been beating myself up downstairs," she growled, tearing up. "I honestly thought you were pissed at me 'cuz I beat you at Mortal Kombat!"

"Babs, I'm so sorry," he gently brushed her hair back. "I was a _little_ mad at first, but I thought about it and I got over it. . ._You_ beat _me_ at Mortal Kombat and_ I_ kick _your_ ass at play wrestling."

"So what? After you weren't mad anymore you just decided to make a game of it?!" she mumbled, still hurt. "Damn if my feelings got hurt in the process?!"

"_No_, babe," he hugged her to his chest. "I thought you'd be up here sooner. . .I'm sorry, Lock."

She growled, still upset, and he nuzzled her neck softly, trying to make up. He butterfly kissed up her throat, to her lips, and gave her gentle pleading kisses all over her face. She_ really_ tried to stay pissed off at him, but having the handsome teen literally reduced to begging was too much.

"I'm really, very, truly sorry, baby," he whimpered. "C'mon, I don't wanna fight about this. . ."

"_You_ have major sucking up to do, Jack Mercer," she said seriously. "'Cuz I don't wanna fight about it either, but you seriously hurt me."

"Mmmm," he nodded, slowly directing her to the bed. "Then I have some major sucking up to do. . ."

Lips met hers before she could speak, _rainbows_ exploded as he kissed her, eyes refused to stay open, and the next thing she knew, she was laying back with him attached to her middle. He nibbled, sucked, kissed, and gently bit her exposed stomach, leaving evidence of just how _sorry_ he was, and she was whimpering and whining in pleasure.

"Hell," she breathed, then he hit an overly sensitive place on her tummy. "_Jackie_. . ." she actually moaned his name lightly, caught off guard.

"Mmm?" he hummed, making her twitch.

"Up here," she panted, pulling him off her stomach. "You're _done_ with my tummy. . ."

"Ok," he was panting heavily and readily climbed up, gently pulling her shirt back down. "How am I doing?"

"Still got some work to do," she smiled. "But you're getting there. . ."

"Roll over then," he grinned. "A massage should do it. . ."

_I _love _this,_ she smirked, getting settled.

His hands slowly traced her back, then he started with the massage, and she melted into the bed. He leaned down, kissing the back of her neck, and she sighed, eyes slipping shut in bliss.

"All right," she murmured. "I guess I forgive you. . ."

"Good," he nibbled her ear. "I _hate_ fighting. . .I'm sorry that I made you feel like I was mad at you. . ."

"I know," she smiled, rolling over when he moved.

He leaned on the headboard, watching her silently, and she sat up, watching him. Hazel eyes were soft, his hands reaching for hers, and she ignored them, curling to his chest instead.

"I love you," he exhaled, finger-dancing her spine.

"Love you too," she hummed, shivering from his touch. "Bobby will be happy that we're not fighting anymore. . ."

"Mmmm."

"We fought over something really stupid. . ." she snickered, tracing his stomach.

"_You_ ended up mad 'cuz you thought I was upset. . ." he laughed, twitching slightly. "I think we literally fought over nothing."

"Kinda," she smiled, teasing his navel.

He shifted, making a _noise_, and she giggled at him, doing it more. She nibbled her lip, thinking, and slowly moved to look at him. His eyes questioned her, a little worry lacing them, and she gently traced his neck.

_Now isn't the time. . .maybe. . ._she thought. _I've got to take baby steps with this whole thing. . ._

_Is a little_ touching_ really all that _bad_?_ desire asked innocently.

_Could be,_ instinct growled.

_Could it really?_ she wondered, nuzzling into his neck.

_Lock. . ._instinct warned gently.

_Won't know until you try. . ._desire urged her on.

_That's true. . ._she whispered.

Lock pulled back from his warm body, ignoring the questioning look he gave, and gently touched his chest. She focused on her hands and listened closely to what her body had to say, feeling his eyes on her, and slowly let her hands venture down to his middle. He stayed still as she teased his stomach, even when she played with his bellybutton (though he did make a few noises), and so far, she felt all right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack watched Lock for a sign that she wasn't doing all right, forcing himself still, and he couldn't see anything wrong with her so far. He moaned quietly when she paid extra attention to his navel, starting to develop an issue, and managed to remain still. His heart was pounding so hard and so fast in his chest he thought he'd pass out, she traced the top of his pajama pants, and he bit back a loud groan.

_Little lower. . .C'mon. . ._desire panted over and over.

Just the tips of her fingers slid under his sleep pants, she stayed still a second, and then she was tracing the elastic band on his boxers. His breath was _very_ uneven, hands all twisted in the sheets, and one of her hands moved from his pants, the other slipping two fingers under that elastic band.

"Lock?" he panted. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing," she whispered, blushing.

"Are you all right?" he asked, starting to get worried.

"Mmm. . .Nervous. . .and just a _little_ scared," she wouldn't look at him.

"Then s-stop. . ."

"No. . .I want to try. . ." she said quietly.

"Lock-."

"I'll stop if I feel too weird," she murmured. "I _promise_."

"No," he gently pulled her hand away from him. "I want you to _think_ about this, what you're 'wanting' to do."

_You're fucking stupid!!_ desire shrieked at him.

"Jack. . ." silver eyes looked at him. "I _want_ to try. . ."

"Y-you're pushing yourself," he was having a tough time thinking--the blood flow was well below the belt.

"I'll_ have_ to a little bit," she mumbled. "But I _want_ to _try_."

"No," he shook his head. "Lock, I don't think you do. . ."

"I _do_," she said firmly. "I'll stop if I feel too odd or get too scared. . .I'm _done_ letting past demons run my life. . ." she looked at him. "And besides. . ._this_ is different."

"How?" he shifted a little, wishing he wasn't in pajama pants so his issue wouldn't be so evident.

"The whole _situation_ is different," she stared into him. "It's with _you_, I'm _not_ being _forced_ to do it, and I actually have the option of _stopping_ when _I_ want or need to. . ."

Jack stayed quiet, thinking, and made up his mind. He got himself settled in the bed, heart racing nervously, and looked at her.

"You're 100 percent _sure_ you _want_ to try this?" he asked seriously.

"Yes."

"You'll quit if you get uncomfortable?"

"I'll stop if I get uncomfortable," she promised.

He sucked in a shaky breath, "All right. . .I can't say _I'm_ too sure about this. . ."

Lock leaned down to kiss him, one hand slowly retracing his body, and he moaned shamelessly. She snickered at him, hand reaching the elastic band, and carefully let two fingers creep under it. He watched through half-closed eyes, body quivering, and she gently moved her hand in all the way.

"Mmmm," he moaned loudly. "T-take your time with this. . .n-no ru-rush. . ."

"I know," she murmured, staring at where her hand was. "I'm all right. . ."

"Oh _God_," his head fell back as she gently explored _him_.

His hips wanted to move with her, he forced himself still, and she tentatively moved her hand. He let out a breathy moan, hips twitching up, and she did it again, with a little more confidence.

_Something's wrong. . ._logic growled at him.

He opened his eyes and tipped his head up to look at her, and he could see what his logic had noticed. Lock's body posture was too rigid, not relaxed like she had been, her eyes were shut tightly, lip caught between her teeth in a scared way, and then he saw a single tear fall down her face.

"Lock, _stop_," he said firmly, gently grabbing her wrist to pull her hand away, and sat up.

"I'm sorry, Jackie," she whimpered, clinging to him.

"It's all right, Lock," he soothed, rubbing her back. "Too soon for us to take _those_ steps. . ."

She nodded, crying lightly into his neck, and he felt horrible. He _knew_ he should have just left it at 'No', but that idiot animal in him urged him on, and even though he'd felt it was _way_ too early for her to be trying anything like this, he'd _let_ her. His issue was quickly forgotten, Lock needed him to be cool and be there for her, and that was all he cared about at the moment.

"M-my mind went back to being l-little," she cried.

"I'm sorry, hun," he kissed her temple. "I should have never let you try. . ."

"No one's fault," she said shakily, still hiding in him. "Oh shit, you should go-."

"Nope. . .no need," he stroked her back. "I'm all right. . ."

_Won't be come morning. . ._desire scoffed.

_I've dealt with blue balls before. . ._

"You. . .didn't. . ." she trailed in embarrassment.

"NO!" he said quickly, blushing. "No no no. . .Just don't have the issue anymore. . .I'm too concerned about you. . ."

"Oh," she sighed in relief. "Good. . .I guess. . ."

"Mmm. . .You feelin' ok?" he nuzzled her gently.

"Weird," she mumbled. "But better. . .I think. . .where we're at is good for the time being."

"It's _perfect_," he smiled, nibbling on her.

"Quit it," she giggled, twitching away.

He stopped, just holding her, and she started to laugh.

"What?" he asked, pulling back to look at her.

"I didn't really _mean_ it, Jack," she smirked, kissing his mouth innocently.

"_Oh_," he chuckled, going back to his assault.

"Yep," she snickered once he was through, "_this_ is where were need to be. . ."

"Mmm hmm," he nodded into her neck. "I like this stuff just fine anyway. . ."

"Hey, Jackie boy?" she whispered.

"Hmmmm?"

"Would you be willing to play Mortal Kombat with me?" she asked cutely. "And not get upset if I win. . ."

"Sure," he laughed. "You should get changed for bed while I get it all set up."

"All right. . .Jackie?" she looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Thank you," she blushed, hugging him. "For not making a big deal over this. . ."

"No problem, beautiful," he kissed on her neck. "Now, hurry up! I wanna see if I can kick your ass!"

She giggled, play slapping him, and he left, smiling. He felt better knowing she was _really_ ok and got the system all ready for them to play. Lock beat him three times, he won once, bragged, and it ended up with them wrestling on the couch, then the floor when he fell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby could tell _something_ had gone on when he saw Lock and Jack. There was _nothing_ different about how they were sleeping, but he just _knew_ that something had gone on after they made up. He gently woke Stray up, got his nightly kiss on the cheek, and left them. He waited one hour before going to wake Jack up so they could talk.

"Fairy," he murmured, shaking him.

"Mmm?" Jack slowly opened his eyes. "What?"

"We gotta talk. . .C'mon, my room," he ordered softly.

Jack followed him, still tired, and Bobby closed his door. His brother sat on the bed, looking at him, and he sucked in a breath.

"What went on tonight after you two got things fixed?"

"What do you mean?" Jack yawned.

"Jack, I can tell that _something_ out of the ordinary happened," he grumbled.

_Keep cool, Bobby. . .he wouldn't dare do anything extreme. . ._he told himself.

Hazel eyes went wide, his baby brother blushed, and stared at his bare feet. Bobby waited semi-patiently for him to spill the story and watched his body language.

"Ummm. . ." he shifted from embarrassment not nerves. "Lock. . .wanted to. . .uhhh. . .try something. . .but we found out that it's way too soon for _that_ stuff. . ."

"Try something like _what_, Apple Jacks?" he asked gently, no longer so worried.

"Ummm. . ." he blushed even more. "_Touching_. . .but she got too uncomfortable. . .I made her quit. . ."

"Wait," he was back to worried. "You _made_ her quit?"

"She. . .went back to the old mindset. . .Like when she was younger. . ." he mumbled shyly. "I don't think she would have stopped on her own and I'm not about to _force_ her. . .So, _I_ stopped her."

"Mmm," he nodded, proud of his baby brother. "She's all right then?"

"Yeah. . .We talked. . .We both agree that where we're at is _perfect_ for now," he finally looked to Bobby. "We even played Mortal Kombat and play wrestled after I managed to win a round. . ." he smirked.

"Proud of you, Jackie," he grinned, ruffling Jack's bed head. "Most men would have let her keep going, no matter _what_ it did to her. . .But not _you_, fairy."

"That's 'cuz I'm a _gentleman_," Jack snickered. "And not some slime ball like. . .well, you know."

"Yeah," he gave him a hug. "Go on back to bed. . .I won't let Stray know that _I_ know."

"Thanks. . .Night," Jack yawned, heading to his room.

"Night," he smiled, feeling a lot better.

He changed and crawled into bed, falling into the sea of sleep quickly. He woke up well before the two teens, peeked in at them, smirking at Stray all wrapped up in Jack, and went downstairs. Ma was up, having her coffee and a grapefruit, and he joined her, taking the other half of fruit.

"How's Lock doing?" she asked.

"Mmm," he swallowed his food. "She's holding up. . .Her an' Apple Jacks have been having some pretty _adult_ talks. . ."

"Have they?" she looked a little nervous. "I really hope they don't try and rush things. . ."

"Oh, they're_ not_, Ma," he assured her. "They're making me really proud. . .They handle things like grown ups."

He carefully explained the conversation he'd listened in on and the one he'd had with Jack just last night, so his mother would _really_ be at ease. She smiled, her eyes shimmering with tears, and she wiped her face.

"Ma?" he was concerned.

"It's nothing, Bobby," she laughed. "Just. . .My youngest is growing up. . ."

"They still act like kids," he chuckled, filling her in on the in-house game of Tag and the play wrestling. "They ain't _that _grown up yet. . ."

"I'm just. . .so _happy_ for them. . ." she smirked. "They're going to college and taking things nice and slow. . .Let's me know that I did something right. . ."

"Ma, you'd never do anything _wrong_ with us kids," he grinned, getting up to give her a hug.

"Morning, Bobby," Stray said, getting some orange juice.

"Mornin', baby girl," he chuckled, giving her a hug as well.

"Morning, Evelyn," she smiled, sitting at the table with them.

"Well," she laughed. "Good morning, Lock."

_She never really talks to Ma. . ._Bobby thought, watching the girl.

"Evelyn. . ." Stray blushed. "I want to thank you. . .For not giving up on my stubborn ass--oops, sorry."

"Lock," she was tearing up again. "You're _more_ than welcome."

"Ummm. . .Even with all the stuff I've put you through, especially after I first showed up. . ." she timidly touched his mother's hand. "And now, with all this stupid Kett and Zane bull. . .You never just abandoned me. . ."

_Wow. . .What's goin' on here?_ he was dumbfounded.

"Oh, sweetheart," Ma smiled, gently holding the teen's hand. "I'd never _ever _give up or abandon you. . .That's just not my nature."

Lock smirked shyly, still blushing a little bit, and willingly got up to give Ma a big hug. Bobby grinned, quietly leaving them to their talk, and caught Jack in the living room.

"Nope. Back upstairs," he said softly.

"What's going on?" Jack looked worried.

"Baby girl's making that last leap of faith," he smiled, wiping his face. "She's talking with Ma. . .Leave them to it. . ."

Jack grinned proudly, knowing that another of her walls had come down (just like Bobby knew), and silently went back up the steps. Bobby knew that there were still some walls left up in the girl, one's that may never come down, but at least she was finally allowing herself to attach completely to their family.

"You still takin' her to the fireworks?" he asked Jack.

"Yeah. . .Hey, do you think. . .would you and Ma come along?" he asked sheepishly. "Make it a family thing?"

"I'd be happy to," he chuckled, patting Jack's back. "That way I can keep an eye on here, just in case. . ."

"Yeah. . I've been a little worried about them doin' something. . .Thanks, Bobby," he grinned.

"No thing, fairy," he smiled.

_Those two better not show up there and start shit. . .It's been nice and quiet around here. . ._he thought to himself.

**_Sorry it's taken so long for this update, but I've had a lot of stuff happening…I got a sick dog (we think she may not make it) and I went to a Hinder show last night and my friend was here the day before that and stayed the night….But I'm finally back! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the rest! Leave me some reviews, my faithful reviewers!_**


	42. Fireworks and Old Friends

Chapter Forty-Two

Jack jogged down to Lock's room, knocked, got the ok to enter, and promptly attached himself to her. She giggled, squirming back into him, and he kissed right behind her ear, loving the cute wriggling it produced.

"Jack, what do you want?" she snickered.

"Mmmm," he nibbled the spot, making her shiver.

"Seriously!" she squeaked.

"Mmm," he play growled. "Do you mind if Ma and Bobby join us today?"

"Not at all," she snuggled back into him. "What's the plan anyway?"

"Blaine has a place near the river, where the fireworks are done. . .Figured we'd hang there. . .Hit some flea markets. . ." he nuzzled her. "Just have a nice, easy going day. . ."

"Blaine have a house or apartment?"

"Mmmm. . ." he was busy biting at the back of her neck. "House. . .It's _big_ too. . ."

"Cool. . ." she shuddered. "Jackie, stop it. . ."

"Mmm. . .Fine," he pouted. "Get changed. . .We're leaving shortly. . ."

"K," she turned around and kissed him. "Scat."

"Mmm, be quick, babs," he grinned, darting up the steps.

He went to his own room, shut the door, and got ready. He pulled on his favorite cut off jean shorts, a white tank top, and a black button down with no sleeves. Ma knocked, he called her in, and she was nothing but smiles.

"Bobby says you wanted this to be a family thing?" she looked at him.

"Yep," he grinned. "I called Blaine a while ago. . .He's got a two story house on the river. . .And he's more than willing to let us all go there to hang out and watch the show tonight. . ."

"He's such a sweet boy," she laughed, hugging him. "And so are you. . .Don't worry. . .I'll be sure you get some time with _only_ Lock. . ."

"MA!" he blushed deep red.

"Stop it," she smirked, eyes twinkling. "I know you intended for this to just be a day for you two. . .and I'll be sure you get some of that. . ."

He sighed, still embarrassed, and slid on some sandals. Ma laughed, kissing his cheek, and went to do something. He shook his head, going to see if Bobby was getting ready, and ran into him in the hall.

"Everyone ready yet?" Bobby chuckled, all set to go.

"I am. . .I dunno 'bout Ma and Lock," he smiled.

"Figures," his blue eyes rolled. "_Women_."

"What about us?" Lock giggled from the steps.

"Take forever to get ready," he teased.

Jack smiled, looking at her outfit choice, and loved it. Torn up cut offs that went just past the knees, black flip flops, and a light T-shirt; she was _perfect_. Her hair was pulled back, some of her bangs already slipping from the holder, and he impulsively tucked it back behind her ear.

"I'll go see if Ma's ready," Bobby mumbled, shooting Jack a knowing look.

Lock smirked cutely at him, hand on her hip, and he gave up fighting with himself on it this time, she was just too damn cute. The surprised squeak was cut short by his lips, he took advantage of her parted lips, and eagerly traced her mouth. She recovered from her astonishment too quickly for his taste, her fingers lacing in his hair to turn his head, and _she_ was now in_ his_ mouth.

"C'mon, you two!" Bobby hollered.

_Dammit!_ he whined internally._ Always something!_

"Hey," Lock snickered, "c'mon, let's go. . ."

"Mmmm," he growled, but obeyed.

Blaine came out to greet them, grinning like mad, and hugged everyone, even Lock. Jack saw her gaping at his house and smirked. Blaine's folks had money, _lots_ of it, but he never_ ever_ flaunted it. The money was sort of the cause for his cutting, his parents paid almost no attention to him--they were always on some sort of trip or something, just too busy to care--and they sent him money to keep him 'happy'.

"Wow," Lock whispered. "It's fucking _huge!_"

"Mmm," Blaine smiled. "Jack can give you the grand tour. . .I'm waiting out here for Toby and some of _our_ old buddies. . ."

"_Toby_?" he gave his friend an amused look.

"Summer fling," he laughed. "Forget a relationship. . .I just want some _fun_."

"Who all's coming?" he chucked, tugging the anxious Lock back to his chest.

"Stevie, JT, Shock, and maybe Bodie," he smirked. "The guys from our wing at the Center."

"Mmm," he nodded, getting excited. "It'll be good to see them after so long. . ."

"Jack," Lock whined, squirming.

"Show her the house," Blaine snickered.

"All right. . .Won't be too long," he promised, leading her inside.

Lock fell in love with the big house immediately, especially the view of the river from upstairs, and then she saw the huge willow on Blaine's land. Ma was already sitting under it at a picnic table with Blaine and Bobby, talking, and they all snorted laughter as Lock darted up it like nothing.

"Monkey!" he teased, following her up.

"If you climb fences as much as I have to," she smiled at him, "a tree is simple. . ."

"Don't move," Ma snickered, pulling out her camera.

"Ma," he whined playfully.

He burst into laughter as Lock tucked her shirt in and hung upside down, then he joined her, and Ma got her picture. Bobby was quick to torture Lock, tickling her sides mercilessly, Ma took some more pictures, and Jack swung down, sitting at the table.

"Shit, Bobby!" Lock yelped. "I'm slipping!"

His oldest brother stopped his attack, but she still fell, and he caught her easily. Lock waited until Bobby had put her down to slap him gently, glaring at him, and then went to sit beside Jack, but he tugged her onto his lap instead.

"So, Lock, how's the arm?" Blaine asked, grinning.

"It's gettin' better," she smiled, leaning back into Jack.

"She's still not quite ready for a _whole_ show. . .That'll be some time," he said firmly. "But she might be able to do a couple of songs with us now. . ."

"LOCK!" a girl screamed from the street, waving frantically.

"It's Ransom," she looked at Blaine.

"C'mon down here, girl!" he called, winking at Lock. "_My_ house is _your _house, sweetie."

"Jack, I'm stealing your girlfriend for a little bit," Ransom said, yanking Lock to her feet.

"Eyes open, baby girl," Bobby muttered. "Come right back here if shit starts up. . ."

"Promise," she smiled, getting drug away.

Not even a minute after Lock was out of his sight, a truck with roll bars pulled into Blaine's driveway, and four familiar people climbed out, as well as one unfamiliar one.

"Blaine!" Stevie yelled. "We come bearing gifts!"

"He means_ Toby_," Bodie laughed, blushing.

All of the men sat with them, Ma and Bobby offered to let them have some time to catch up and left, and they started getting all caught up. Bodie's black hair was now to his shoulders, his ever-present wrist bands covering his suicide attempts, and he was still pretty shy. Stevie was still the loudmouth player as usual, cat calling girls he saw on the street, his brown hair spiked up and blonde at the tips, and his old scars worn proudly in the open. JT had his hair dyed hot pink, a plain band on his left wrist to cover to long scar, and he was still their story teller. Shock. . .Now Shock had slipped up recently it seemed, he had some semi-fresh cuts on his forearm, but other than that he was the same: blonde surfer hair and the one blue eye and one green.

"Toby, this is Jack," Blaine introduced them once Stevie shut his mouth long enough. "Jack,_ this_ is Toby."

_Wow. . .Not really his type. . ._he noted.

Toby was tan, _really_ tan (more so than Jack could ever get), with shaggy light brown hair, complete with blonde highlights, and soft brown eyes. He was a nice guy and all, just not the kind Blaine usually chased after.

"Hey, sexy!" Stevie called to a girl in a tube top, quickly getting cussed out by her boyfriend.

"Dude, quit it," Bodie blushed.

"Fine, you baby," he teased, elbowing the man gently.

Jack filled them in on the new band, leaving Lock as a surprise, and told them Kett was long gone and even more of a prick than ever. JT got off that topic quickly, starting with stories of all the shit they used to do at the Center and the trouble that followed.

"Do you guys remember," he chuckled, sipping Ma's homemade lemonade, "the time Stevie snuck in that Sour Apple Pucker?"

"Oh man," they all groaned, nodding.

"We even got _you_ drunk, Bodie," he snickered. "Shy little Bodie all hammered and stripping. . .Then Nurse Parker walked in--."

"Just as the boxers were coming off," Stevie finished, mussing Bodie's hair lovingly. "I don't think I ever saw her get so red or _you_ so freaking cocky."

"Fuck. . .What was it that he said to her?" Shock laughed.

"Oh, hell," Blaine smirked, snuggled to Toby, and trying to think.

"Mmm," Jack remembered, but finished his drink first. "It was: 'Like what you're seeing, Nurse Parker? You know, a picture lasts a lot longer. . .Want one?'"

"Got us all in deep shit. . .We did laundry for the _whole_ wing for a month," Blaine grinned, shaking his head.

"_Whoa!_" Stevie's jaw fell as he looked to the driveway.

"_Hell_," Bodie whispered, blushing a little.

"_DAMN!_" Shock gaped.

"Fuckin' hell," JT breathed.

"Uhh. . .Jack?" Blaine gave him a nervous look.

"Jack, please tell us you know her!" Stevie begged.

He just smirked, soaking in the sight of Lock, and sent a silent thanks to Ransom. His girlfriend looked like a tropical Goddess: a butterfly sarong on her hips, black tank top with a silver tribal butterfly on the front (exposing just an inch or two of her lovely pale stomach--and a few stars), and there was some sort of flowers in her hair. She looked a little uncomfortable, fidgeting slightly, and it took all his willpower to not maul her.

"_YO!_" Stevie snapped his fingers in his face, calling Jack to attention. "Do you know her!?"

"The chick with purple hair?" he smiled. "That's Ransom. . ."

"NO! The red-head!" JT shot him a look.

"She's _gorgeous_," Bodie blushed, looking at her.

"Sexy is more like it," Stevie was practically drooling, making Jack a little jealous.

"I agree with _Bodie_," Shock smirked.

"Anyone know if she's seein' anyone?" the player of the group asked quickly.

"Yeah," Blaine gave Jack a worried look.

"**WHO!?**" Stevie demanded.

"_Me_," Jack said smugly, standing up.

"Yeah right!" Shock laughed at him. "You're way too shy with girls. . .Only _Bi_ man I know to date _men_ only."

He ignored him, making his way to Lock, and quickly hugged her, lifting her off hr feet. She giggled cutely as he spun her around, then he set her down, and was fast to dive into her mouth eagerly, smiling when she fought and won.

"Told you he'd like it," Ransom smirked at her once they parted.

"Mmm. . .You should steal her more often," he laughed, nuzzling Lock's neck. "C'mon, I'll get you introduced to the guys. . ."

"I can't," Ransom sighed. "I'm here with my family and only had enough time to steal her and make her a Goddess for you."

"And I appreciate that," he smiled, nibbling on his girlfriend.

"Bye, Lock," she laughed, hugging her.

"Later," she giggled.

"No trouble?" he whispered.

"Nuh-uh," she shook her head.

"Good," he stepped back, looking her over again. "_Man_. . .you really look like a Goddess."

"Shut up," she blushed.

"I will do no such thing," he chuckled. "My little Alabaster Goddess. . .Should we go meet the guys?"

"Sure," she smiled shyly.

"Ma's _getting_ pictures of you," he said firmly.

"Fine," she snickered. "You better _behave_, Jackie. . ."

"I'll be good," he promised, leading her back to the table. "God damn! You're too beautiful. . ."

"_Really?_" she blushed.

"Always are," he grinned, pulling her to his hip. "I should warn you. . .Stevie's a player and a flirt. . ."

"Goody," she rolled her eyes, making him dizzy.

"It'll just be _innocent_ if he does flirt. . .Either ignore him or pick on him about it," he murmured in her ear, nipping it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hell. . .Jack _was_ tellin' the truth 'bout dating you," Shock gaped after she was introduced to everyone and sitting on Jackie's lap.

"Lock, if you ever wanna know what it's like bein' with a_ real_ man. . .Call me," Stevie was already flirting.

"What?" she loved the brief pout from the player as Jack's arm looped her middle. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over all the bullshit coming from your mouth."

_That_ got everyone to laugh, making Stevie pout and blush, and he tried to get her back.

"Funny. . .you dress like a _hottie_, but you're really nothing but a guy," he made a face at her.

"Hmmm," she made eye contact with him. "Acts like a dude, sounds like a dude. . .hell, even _looks_ like a guy, but is really just a _bitch_."

"Play nice, you two," Blaine snickered.

"Oh my!" Evelyn smiled, seeing Lock. "You look very _pretty_, Lock!"

"_Ravishing_," Jack snickered, tickling her side. "Right, Bodie?"

"Oh," the youngest blushed. "Ummm. . .Yeah. . ."

"That's it?" she tried to get him less shy with her. "'Ummm. . .Yeah. . .'?"

"Fine," he glanced up. "_Beautiful_. . ."

"Whoa, Stray," Bobby chuckled, coming outside. "You look. . .really _nice_."

"Gee, thanks," she snickered, rolling her eyes. "Ransom's still hell bent on making me more_ girly_."

"Not like _I_ mind," Jack whispered in her ear, hand on her thigh, just above her knee.

"Well, I think it's wonderful," Evelyn smiled at her. "Jackie, are we going to the flea markets before or after we eat?"

"_Now_," he grinned. "I mean, if you and Bobby wouldn't mind. . ."

"I figured we'd go first. . .Then, if Blaine doesn't mind, I'd like to make dinner for everyone," Bobby said.

"Be my guest," Blaine beamed. "Grilling?"

"Hell yeah," Bobby chuckled. "Hotdogs and hamburgers. . .Ma's got potato salad already done up. . ."

"Mmmmm," all of Jack's friends looked to Evelyn. "Mom's food is the best. . ."

"Then I think we should get going," Jack laughed, rubbing her thigh briefly.

Lock slid from his lap, seeing Stevie stare a little, and Bodie elbowed him pretty hard. Jack's arm circled her waist, fingers gently stroking the bit of exposed tummy, and he gently pulled her back into him, burying his face in her neck.

"Jack," she giggled, "_c'mon_. . ."

His reply came as a soft kiss to her neck, then his chin on her shoulder, and his mother snapped a picture of them. Bobby rolled his blue eyes playfully, shaking his head, and smiled at them. The four of them walked to the flea markets while Blaine and the others stayed and talked. Evelyn saw some small figurines at one tent and went to browse, Bobby vanished somewhere, and Jack was at a nearby tent, looking through jewelry. She was always in his eyesight and preferred it that way, better safe than sorry.

_Evelyn might like that,_ she thought as her eyes fell on a beautiful crystal rose.

The petals were pale purple, the stem and leaves a light green, and its base was a baby blue. It was in a glass case, like the rose from Beauty and the Beast, and was the most elegant thing she'd ever seen.

"Do you like it?" the lady running the tent smiled. "It's hand made. . .One of a kind. . ."

"How much is it?" Lock asked shyly.

"Fifty dollars," she grinned. "But I can go to forty. . .Is it for your mother?"

"Someone like that," she said, fishing out two twenties.

The woman took her money, then wrapped the case with the rose in pink and purple paper, and handed it to her, thanking her. She thanked the lady for wrapping it and turned around, colliding with Jackie.

"What's that?" he chuckled, catching her.

"Ummm. . .A gift for Evelyn," she blushed. "As a thanks. . ."

"You're so sweet. . ." he grinned, kissing her gently. "I got _you_ something."

"Really?" she looked at him.

"Mmm hmm," he nodded. "Here. . ."

It was an anklet; it was made of black and silver beads with silver stars dangling down all the way around, and she smiled at him. She asked him to hang onto the present for his mother, then used him as a leaning thing, and put the anklet on.

"There. . ." she giggled, looking at her ankle.

"_Perfect_," he nuzzled her. "C'mon, let's go find Ma and my idiot brother. . ."

Bobby had a new Zippo for him and Jack each, both with an animal on the case--his was a wolf and Jack's was a dragon--and Evelyn had a new camera case. Lock refused to answer the eldest brother about what she bought, saying it was a surprise, and threatened to push him in the river when he didn't stop asking.

"_Robert_," his mother warned. "Leave her be. . ."

"Yeah, Bobby," Jack snorted. "Why do you even care?"

"I'm curious, you brat," he play shoved his little brother.

"You'll see it later," Lock smirked, putting it in the car.

"Mmm," Bobby growled, going to start dinner.

Evelyn went to get some pictures of the guys, Jack was busy stripping his shirts off, and she giggled, watching him. He winked, slipping the sleeveless one back on, not bothering with the buttons, and used his tank top to wrap over the gift.

"There. . .should be safe now," he grinned.

She ruffled his hair, turning to leave, and he put a hand over her mouth, dragging her around the side of the house. He was on her quickly, backing her to the siding, lips locked, body pressed right to hers, and one hand sliding up her back, under the tank top. She shivered as his bare skin just barely touched the two inches of her own exposed middle, the feeling was something _very_ new, and she put a hand on the small of his back to pull him closer--she _wanted_ to feel it _again_.

"I have been dying to do that since I first saw you," he panted, looking at her. "I don't care _what_ you think, Ransom does a good job making you _look _girly. . ."

"You do realize that we're at your best friend's house, right?" she whispered, a _tiny _bit embarrassed. "With your _mother_, oldest brother, and four of your other closest friends. . .Any of whom could come looking and find us like_ this_?"

"Mmm hmm," he smiled evilly. "Risk makes it more _exciting_. . .'Sides, we're only making out a little. . .I'm sure they've _all_ done it too. . ." he shifted a little, their middles brushing again, and she whimpered happily.

"Jackie boy," she whispered, breaking into goosebumps as he did it _again_.

"Mmmm?" he grinned, kissing her neck messily.

"Chill out," she whimpered as he nibbled on her scars. "'Fore you develop an _issue_. . ."

"Good point," he panted, kissing each scar briefly. "You all right?"

"Mmm," she nodded. "I'm just fine. . ."

"Great," he purred, hazel eyes glowing. "Let's go. . .before they send a search party. . ."

"What were you two doing?" JT teased when they sat at the table.

"C'mere," Jack laughed, "I'll _show_ you. . ."

"No," he giggled, blushing. "I don't even _wanna_ know. . ."

"Ummmm. . .Lock?" Bodie murmured softly. "How'd you get those scars?"

"Bodie," Stevie scolded gently.

"I sorta left out what Kett did to you," Jack whispered in her ear.

"Well," she sighed, leaning into Jack's chest. "This one here is from Kett and an ass named Zane. . ."

"_Kett _did that?" Shock went pale.

She nodded, telling them he had used her own knife to stab her (she left out the rape and everything else), and Jack rubbed her knees reassuringly. Then she touched the horizontal scar on her upper arm and told its tale.

"I was seven when I got this. . ." she mumbled. "In a shit foster home. . .I accidentally dropped a drinking glass while doing the dishes and it shattered all over the floor. . .The 'dad' smacked the hell out of me and ordered me to clean it up. . .I _did_ as I was told. . .But I guess he didn't see the beating as really a fit punishment," she reached for one of Jack's hands to hold. "He grabbed his old straight razor, the kind used for shaving, and sliced my arm open. . .Told me if I _ever_ dropped another dish again, it'd be my _throat_. . ."

"Fucker," Blaine growled, leaning over to hug her.

All the guys hugged her, even Toby, and she giggled,_ letting_ them get _that_ close. Bodie sheepishly looked at her, she smiled, and gently messed with his long hair, getting a shy grin.

"Baby girl!" Bobby called from the grill. "C'mere. . ."

"What?" she asked, watching him cook.

"Would you go grab me two big plates?" he smiled at her. "I set them on the table inside and forgot to bring 'em out. . ."

"Sure," she sighed dramatically.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he grinned, kissing her temple. "I'll have the guys get everything else out. . ."

"K," she smirked, going inside.

Evelyn was making another batch of lemonade, Lock grabbed a wedge of lemon, and stuck it in her mouth. She saw the plates Bobby wanted and grabbed those, sucking the lemon.

"Isn't that _sour_?" Evelyn asked, laughing.

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, pulling the wedge out to speak. "But I love it. . ."

"Would you mind helping me with this after you give the plates to Bobby?"

"No problem. . .Be right back," she grinned, finishing the lemon, and darting outside.

"Thank you, baby girl," Bobby chuckled.

She nodded, going back inside and washed her hands to help Evelyn.

"You've never seen fireworks before?" Evelyn asked, having Lock slice up lemons.

"No. . .Well, maybe when I was _really_ little. . ." she murmured, sucking on another wedge. "I never really got to do anything in the homes. . ."

"I'm sorry. . .I know you were in rough places. . ." the woman touched her arm.

"Mmm," she shrugged. "At least I get to do the stuff _now_. . ."

"Very true," she smiled gently. "Are you enjoying the day so far?"

"Yeah, it's been a blast," she giggled.

"Well, _duh!_" Jack came in the house. "_I'm_ here. . .Of course she's havin' _fun_, Ma."

The rest of the guys came inside, all of them grabbing stuff to set the table, and Evelyn laughed as they joked around. Jack hovered around Lock, helping make the lemonade, and grabbed the pitcher for her.

"I got it," he smiled, winking at her.

"Mmm hmm," she rolled her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

As dusk fell, Jack got more and more antsy. He figured he'd get his 'alone time' with Lock _during_ the fireworks, but had to talk to Blaine first.

"Hey," he murmured, managing to catch him without Toby.

"What's up?" he grinned.

"Do you care if Lock and I sit on the roof to watch the show?" he asked quietly.

"Not at all. . .Just keep things PG-13," he joked.

"Oh, I'll _try_," he teased back. "Thanks, man."

"No problem. . .You better hurry and get her. . ."

He grinned, going to find Lock and was informed she went inside to dry off--Stevie had filled a cup with river water and dumped it all over her. Jack play punched him in the chest, then went inside, and looked for her, jogging up the steps first.

"Babs?" he called. "Where are you?"

"In here," she grumbled loudly from the room with the view of the river. "Fuckin' Stevie. . ."

"How bad is it?" he snickered.

"You tell me," she growled, opening the door.

She was_ soaked_, her hair was down and dripping, the flowers missing, and her shirt was clinging to her frame--she must have been sitting; the sarong was dry as ever.

"Fuck," he laughed. "Where are your clothes from earlier?"

"Ransom has them. . .She didn't want me to change," she mumbled. "I'm gonna push him _into_ the river. . ."

"Here," he slipped his button up shirt off. "Use this. . ."

"But _you_ need it."

"Nah," he handed it to her. "I'll be fine. . ."

"Fine," she sighed. "Turn around."

"Why?"

"'Cuz I'm _changing_," she blushed.

"You watch _me_ all the time," he teased.

"Do not," she stuck her tongue out. "I turn my back. . ."

"Oh, right," he snickered. "You just watched _once_."

"Jack," she growled, slapping him. "It's turn around or _leave_. . ."

"First one," he smirked, turning his back.

_A peek wouldn't hurt. . .She's seen _you_ without _pants_ on for crying out loud. . ._desire muttered._ It's only fair you see _her_ without a _shirt_. . ._

_No,_ he growled. _Now, stop it. . ._

Even though he didn't want to, he found himself turning his head a little in her direction, body almost on autopilot, and he yelled mentally to _stop_, that it wasn't right, that she was trusting him enough to actually change with _him_ still present, but it was of no use. He looked, seeing her pull the wet tank top over her head and toss it aside, her back to him, and he felt so stupid for watching, but also_ privileged_ in a sense.

"Thought I said to turn your back," she said softly, making him jump and blush. "Means your _head_ too, moose."

"I. . .Uhhh. . ." he stammered, blushing more. "Shit. . ."

"Busted," she snickered, putting his shirt on, back still to him.

"Sorry," he blushed a deep, hot red, wanting to slap himself.

"No you're not," she laughed quietly, buttoning up the shirt. "Well, you _are_. . .But only for being _caught_."

"Ummm. . .Are you pissed?" he mumbled shyly.

"Not really," she turned around, done with the shirt. "I mean. . .It's not like I was totally naked. . ." she blushed a little. "And I sorta figured you'd look. . .Which is why _my_ back was to you as well as _yours_ to me. . ."

"Oh. . ." he smirked a bit. "I didn't see nothing bad, I swear."

"I know," she giggled, hugging him. "But I bet you could tell me the color of my bra. . ."

"Purple," he spit before thinking, then blushed, and hid his face in her neck.

"See?" she laughed, rubbing his shoulders. "Just. . .Don't think that's gonna be happening too much. . ."

"I'm not," he murmured, still embarrassed. "Uhhh. . .Let's sit on the roof. . .To watch the show. . ."

"All right," she kissed his cheek. "You go out first."

He crawled out the window, she followed, and he got snuggled to her back, head on her shoulder. Lock sank back against him, putting his arms around her waist, and relaxed completely. Jack nuzzled her neck lovingly, wrapping a leg over her lap, and she giggled cutely, playing with the strings on his shorts. Nuzzling soon turned into nibbling, then careful bites, and she was squirming, whining.

"Jackie. . ." she whimpered when he went over her scar.

"Mmmm?" he hummed, _knowing_ what it did to her.

"Quit. . .Please. . ." she whined in the most adorable way.

"_Lock_," he pouted. "This is sorta _why_ we came out here. . ."

"Yeah, I figured. . .I planned on actually _watching_ the fireworks without distraction," she looked at him over her shoulder.

He huffed, pouting, even making his lip quiver, and she laughed.

"Home," she said.

"What about it?" he mumbled, still pouting.

"When we're_ home_," she winked at him. "If you're good _now_. . ."

"_Ahhhh_," he nodded, grinning. "All right. . .You _promise_ that I'll get my quality Lock Time at home?"

"Depends on how you are now," she snickered, getting settled against him.

"Is _cuddling_ ok?"

"A necessity," she murmured.

"Mmmm," he sighed, slipping one hand in the shirt, between the buttons, to caress her skin. "_This_ ok?"

"Mmm hmm," she sank into him, holding his other hand.

The first firework went off, the noise made her jump, and she giggled nervously. He rubbed her side, getting her relaxed again, and the next one didn't startle her at all.

"I wish I had my camera," she whispered.

"Ma will take some pictures," he murmured. "Watch the show. . ."

She watched the rest of the fireworks in silence, he smiled, and drew lightly on her side, making her shiver on occasion. During the finale, Bobby sat in the window, and Jack grinned at him. Afterwards, they all went down to say their goodbyes, Jack told the guys they were welcome at the house and the Noose anytime, and then climbed into the backseat with Lock. She leaned on him, falling asleep on the ride home, and Bobby snorted once home.

"You gonna wake her up?"

"Nah, I'll just carry her up," he smirked. "I'll get her up to change though. . ."

_I guess I'll get my Lock Time in the morning. . ._

He scooped her up easily, she sighed, and clung to him out of instinct. By the time he was to his door, she was somewhat coherent, and he set her on the bed, fishing some sleep clothes out of the dresser for her.

"Where are we?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes cutely.

"Home," he kissed her nose. "I'll step out so you can change. . ."

"Mmm. . .Wait, I promised you--," she yawned, taking the clothes.

"I'll settle for the morning," he smiled at her. "Don't fall asleep before you change. . ."

"Mmmmmm. . ." she stretched. "I'll go change in the bathroom. . .Then I can wash my face and whatnot. . .Where's Evelyn's present?"

"In the car. . .I'll get it once I change."

"K," she went to change.

He dropped his shorts, yanking on sleep ones, and ran down to the car. He set the present in his closet, and saw Lock already changed and sleeping.

"Fairy? She have fun?" Bobby whispered from the door.

"Look at her," he snickered. "You tell me. . ."

"Ma really enjoyed it too," his brother gave him a hug. "Me too. . .Good idea you had."

"They usually are," he smiled. "Night, Bobby."

"Night, Cracker Jack," he messed up his hair and walked off to his room.

Jack crawled into bed with Lock, who rolled and snuggled into him, and he covered them up, grinning. It _had_ been a great day, no asses showed up to ruin it, he'd seen old friends, and even got to see Lock all Goddess like--among other bits and pieces of her.

"Love you, gorgeous," he breathed, stroking her back.

"Nnnn. . .You too," she slurred, nuzzling into his chest. "Whole bunches. . ."

He tingled, closing his eyes, and dreamt of the past day. He woke up once, when Lock went to get a drink, then molded to her when she came back, and was right back out.

**_Sorry it took so long. . .I had 4th of July (I'm sad to say my dog died that morning, but she's no longer suffering. . .), then my friend took me to an air show (I found it boring and ended up super sun burnt, who in their right mind takes a red-head into the sun for FOUR hours?! I even had sun block on and got burnt like hell!!), and then yesterday I had a family reunion, which was a lot of fun, I got to see lots of cousins. . .I hope you'll love this chapter and review for me. . .I'm off to bed. . .OH! Check the profile for pics of Lock's 'Goddess outfit'..._**


	43. Bobby's Talk and Shopping

Chapter Forty-Three

Lock was dreaming that _someone_--Jackie--was busy marking up her middle. She sighed and whimpered in her sleep, shifting around. When her own low whine drifted up to her ears, she woke up, and quickly realized that she _wasn't_ dreaming--Jack _was_ on her middle. Her eyes fell closed as he nibbled around her bellybutton, her whole body alight, and she briefly wondered just _how_ long he'd been at it.

"_God_," she whimpered, shivering a lot.

"Mmmm," he hummed, making her squirm around under him. "Sorry. . .I couldn't wait for you to wake up," he grinned, sucking on her side.

"Noticed," she moaned quietly, shifting into him.

He growled softly, lapping at her ribs gently, and she bit her lip, whining in pleasure. It felt_ too _good, all the stuff he was doing to her, but she wasn't _about_ to make him stop. He licked his way down to her star trail, sucking each star into his mouth briefly, and she moved up _into_ his lips, silently telling him that she was _really_ enjoying his attention.

"_Fuck_. . .Jack," she drawled when he sucked _just above_ the band on her sleep shorts.

"You all right?" he panted, glancing up to her.

"_Hey_," she pouted, wriggling under him, "who said to _stop?_"

"Damn, beautiful," he snickered, crawling up, and leaving her shirt pushed up to her ribs. "Didn't think _you'd_ like this so much. . ."

"Why _wouldn't_ I?" she sighed happily as he carefully settled himself on her, their tummies touching.

"I'm not too heavy, am I?" he whispered, resting on his forearms over her.

She shook her head, tingling as their breathing caused the_ smallest_ friction between their stomachs, and he smiled at her. Jack nuzzled her neck, she gently traced his biceps, and they both just took several minutes to bask in the feeling their breathing created.

_Lock?_ instinct whispered, very concerned.

_I'm all right. . . _she smirked. _This feels. . ._good_. . .and not in a _bad_ way either. . ._

"Mmmm," she giggled as he kissed her neck and shoulder.

"I figured you'd enjoy this," he snickered, looking at her with soft eyes. "Yesterday you reacted just the same way. . ."

"Uhhh. . ." she blushed. "Is it _weird_?"

"Not at all," he laughed. "Very _normal_. . .How'd you like waking up today?"

"You managed to worm your way into my dream," she smirked shyly. "But. . .I liked it. . ."

"Good," he purred, shifting slightly.

She twitched at the new friction he made, whimpering pleasantly, and he chuckled, kissing her deeply. Getting a little braver, as well as urged on by her curiosity and desire, she carefully shifted against him, and he silenced a _noise_, face buried in her shoulder.

"Shit. . ." he panted. "Babe. . .Don't do_ that_. . ."

"Why?" she asked, a little scared.

"Ummm. . ." he carefully moved and collapsed face down on the bed beside her. "A little too much like _something_ we're _nowhere_ near being ready to do. . ."

"_Oh_," she blushed, sitting up, and putting her back to him. "Sorry. . .Wait. How come _you_ could move around?"

"I sorta know what _to_ and what _not_ to do," he murmured. "I know what will set me off and what will stay safe. . ."

"Oh, yeah. . .I guess that makes sense," she felt really stupid.

"I'm all right now," he laughed, sitting up behind her. "Just _really_ got-."

"Turned on?" she grinned shyly.

"Yep. . .So, next time, _I_ do the moving, K?" he nuzzled the nape of her neck. "Just so we're_ safe_. . ."

"K," she leaned back into him. "Get enough Lock Time?"

"No," he growled gently, nibbling her neck. "But I _will_. . ."

Fifteen minutes later, her collar and middle were properly marked as _his_, and he was smiling proudly, curled around her. She exhaled slowly, completely relaxed against him, and every now and then, nipped at his chest, making him whine.

"Love you," she murmured after she'd had enough of torturing him.

"Love you too, my moon Goddess," he sighed, finger-dancing her back.

"Moon Goddess?" she smirked.

"Mmm hmm," he snickered. "'Cuz you're so pale. . .like the moon. . ."

"Just 'cuz _you_ can tan," she joked, admiring his already golden skin.

"Hey," he propped over her, "did I say that I _disliked_ you're paleness?"

"No," she giggled, playing with his hair. "Did I say that I didn't _love_ your tan?"

"I guess not," he smiled, kissing her nose.

"Hey, where's the present I bought?" she asked, suddenly remembering.

"The closet," he grinned at her. "Ma's downstairs. . .You gonna go give it to her?"

"Yeah," she smirked, pushing at his shoulders. "_Move_, moose."

"Nope," he growled, grinning evilly.

"_Jack!_" she laughed as he settled his weight on her again. "C'mon, you monster!"

He just laughed at her, laying his head on her collar, and got comfortable. She tried to shove him up, he only growled and wrapped his arms around her middle, making it impossible to even _budge_ him, and she gave up, huffing her frustration into his hair. She exhaled, gently playing with his hair, making him sigh contently, and nuzzled into her collar lovingly.

"I could get used to this," he was muffled by her neck.

"I bet you could," she giggled, running her hands in his thick hair.

"Mmm hmm," he nodded, moving to lap at the hollow of her throat. "Mmmm. . ._yummy._"

She squeaked quietly as he licked up her throat, he smirked at her, and dove unexpectedly into her mouth. His arms released their vice on her middle, so he could gain more leverage, and she held the back of his neck firmly, keeping them locked together.

"Good God," he panted after they parted, recovering slowly.

"Thanks," she smiled, a little out of breath. "Now, _move_, demon boy."

He sighed happily, rolling to his back, and watched her slip on his button up shirt in order to cover his claims on her collar. Hazel eyes sparked as she buttoned it up, he smiled smugly, and she rolled her eyes at him--_men_.

"What?" she asked, opening the closet.

"Nothin'. . .Just like how you look in _my_ clothes," he chuckled.

"Figures," she snickered, grabbing the present and pulling his tank top off of it. "I'll be back. . ._maybe_."

"Mmmm. . .Can't wait," he grinned stretching. "We gonna spend _all day_ in bed?"

"Dunno yet," she giggled, darting off to avoid more questions from him.

"Good morning, Lock," Evelyn smiles, sipping coffee.

"Mornin', Evelyn," she murmured shyly. "I umm. . .got this for you yesterday. . ."

"Oh my," she grinned, light blue eyes twinkling.

Lock watched nervously as the woman unwrapped the present, briefly thinking she'd _hate_ it, and held her breath. Evelyn gasped quietly when she saw the rose in the case, looking at Lock with tears in her eyes, and she got up to hug her.

"It's beautiful, honey," Jack's mother said. "I love it. . .Thank you so much. . ."

"You're welcome," she whispered, relieved.

They talked for a little while, Bobby came down and headed to the store for cigarettes, and eventually Jack must have grown impatient--coming down and picking Lock up.

"Jack!" Evelyn laughed at her son. "What_ are_ you doing?"

"Stealing her back," he grinned, making Lock blush and hide her face in his neck. "I think we're going to take the day off again and stay in bed."

"All right. . ._Behave_, Jackie. . .I mean it," his mother said in the tone only a mother has.

"Always," he chuckled, carrying Lock up the steps.

He kicked his door shut behind them, setting her on the bed, and she glared at him gently.

"Jack, what the hell?!" she demanded.

He smiled, kissing her hard enough to knock her off balance, and straddled her hips. She _wanted _to be mad, or at least _pretend _to be, but he made it impossible.

"_Hey,_" she squeaked nervously when he started unbuttoning the shirt.

"What?" he asked in honest innocence, hands frozen in mid-air. "You still have the tank top on, right?"

"Yeah," she looked at him, still a little nervous.

"Do you _mind_?" he asked softly, eyes gentle as he gazed at her.

"Ummm. . ." she bit her lip. "I. . .guess not. . ."

"If it makes you uncomfortable, I'm not gonna bother," he said lovingly, removing his hands from the buttons.

"No! _Hey_," she protested, making up her mind quickly, "go ahead. . ."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. . .I mean, I _do_ have another shirt on," she smiled shyly. "Which will _stay_ on."

He chuckled, leaning up to kiss her gently, and went back to the shirt. Jack's agile fingers undid the buttons slowly, he faltered when he reached the ones at her bosom, looking up to her, and she nodded, telling him it was ok. He was _extremely_ careful here, pulling the shirt up away from her body as he unfastened the buttons, and kept glancing up to make sure she was all right. He hummed after he was done, sitting back to just look at her, and she felt her skin burn as she blushed.

"What?" she whispered when he just kept staring.

"Mmmm," he smirked. "Just trying to decide whether I like you better _in_ or _out_ of my clothes."

"JACK!" she blushed deeper in embarrassment, slapping his chest hard, and squirmed from under him, acting like she was going to leave.

"No, Lock!" he laughed, catching her around the middle, and holding her against him. "C'mon. . .It was meant to be funny. . ."

"Mmmm," she growled, still thoroughly embarrassed.

"Besides," he sat on the bed, her on his lap. "I already know I prefer you _out_ of them."

She huffed, elbowing him in the chest playfully, and giggled, even though she tried not to. He snickered, nuzzling her neck, and she eventually relaxed against him.

"Joking," he smiled against the nape of her neck.

"_Funny_," she said sarcastically. "Pervert."

"Whatever you say," he chuckled between kissing her neck, "I know you love me anyway. . ."

"Mmm," she tingled when he nibbled the back of her neck. "Yeah, I do."

"See?" he laughed, laying back and taking her with him.

She grinned, settling on him, and let her head come to rest on his chest, being _very_ careful. Jack shifted, sliding her _off_ his legs, and then reached down to pull her right leg up over his thighs, smiling.

"Safer this way," he murmured.

"Good," she whispered, nibbling near a _certain_ area on his chest.

"Mmmm," he whined, squirming. "Lock, quit it. . .You're gonna make me end up in the _shower_. . ."

She giggled, nuzzling him, and he traced her back slowly. He slipped a hand inside the unbuttoned shirt, then under her tank top, and stroked her side softly, making her shiver.

"Love you, babe," he breathed.

"Love you too, demon boy," she murmured into him. "This is nice. . ."

"Mmm hmm," he purred. "I have_ good_ ideas. . ."

"Oh shit," she groaned, grinning, as he rolled and settled on her yet again.

He got comfortable, his legs between hers, head on her collar, and his arms locked around her middle. He let out a big sigh, melting against her, and she closed her eyes, stroking the back of his neck gently.

_This _is _really nice. . ._she thought, smiling faintly. _Being all snuggled close like this. . .It's new and fun. . ._

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby got home with a carton of smokes, going upstairs to put them in his room, and knocked on Jack's shut door, figuring the teen was changing.

"Fairy, I got a whole carton of smokes," he said through the door. "I'll split it with ya. . ."

"K," he called. "I'll get mine later on. . ."

He shook his head, jogging back downstairs, and went to see if Stray was in her room. Her bedroom was empty, he wondered briefly, and went to sit with Ma.

"Is Stray in the shower?" he asked.

"No. . .She's with Jackie," she smiled.

"_What!?_" his jaw fell and he stood up. "His door is _closed!_"

"_Robert_, sit back down," Ma ordered. "I thought you _trusted_ them."

"I _do_ trust them," he growled, sitting back down. "It's Jack's God damn sex drive and working penis that I _don't_ trust."

"Robert, they _know_ better," she said, looking in his eyes.

"I just don't need to become an Uncle again anytime soon," he grumbled, still worried.

_He's seriously trying to put me in an early grave. . ._he thought grimly.

"You won't be," she laughed, touching his hands. "They're just taking another day to relax and stay in bed. . .Jackie will _behave_ himself."

"He fucking _better_," he growled darkly.

"If we don't see them by lunch, I give you full permission to check in on them," she rubbed his hands. "Now, how about we watch a movie or something? I'd like to enjoy my time off work."

"Sure. . .I think Stray has some comedies you might like," he sighed, going to the living room.

"I wouldn't mind a good _thriller_," Ma chuckled, following him.

He picked out a thriller, put it in, but couldn't focus at all, and kept glancing at the steps. By the time lunch rolled around, neither teen had been seen, and Bobby growled, heading up the steps.

"Bobby, be nice about it," Ma said sternly.

He growled his response, nodding, and stopped at Jack's _still_ closed door to listen. At first, he didn't hear _anything_, which made his heart leap into his throat, he had to really struggle to not _kick_ his baby brother's door down, and then he heard Lock's familiar giggle.

"Quit_ cheating_, Jack!"

"_How_ am I cheating?" his brother retorted, laughing. "You're just mad 'cuz _I'm_ winning."

Bobby slowly pushed the door open, unnoticed by the two teens, and saw Stray about to toss a dart at the board on Jack's wall. Jack was sitting right behind her and he blew on the back of her neck just as she released the dart, making her miss her mark.

"Jack!" she scolded, slapping the upraised knee that was beside her.

"_What?!_" he acted all innocent, taking his dart.

"Ass," she growled, crossing her arms, and pouting.

"Awww, poor baby," his little brother taunted, throwing the dart.

"Fairy, I _saw_ you cheat," Bobby chuckled.

"_Bobby!_" he whined, play fighting with his girlfriend as a result of Bobby opening his mouth. "Tattle tale!"

"C'mon, I wanna give you_ your_ share of the smokes," he mumbled, really wanting to have a _very_ serious talk--yet again.

"We're starting a _new_ game, Jackie," Stray said, grabbing all the darts. "No _cheating_ this time."

Jack made a face at her, darting after Bobby when she went to hit him, and he was still laughing when they got to the oldest Mercer's bedroom. His brother lost his playful attitude when Bobby's blue eyes fell on him, he swallowed thickly, and hung his head, blushing.

"We weren't doing anything _bad_, Bobby," he whimpered. "Just playing darts and snuggling. . ."

"Sit," he commanded, shutting his door.

Jack sat, blushing, and stared a hole in the floor. Bobby knelt in front of him, forcing the hazel eyes to connect with his own serious blue ones, and saw some fear in his brother. He sighed, ruffling the sandy hair, and sat next to him on the bed.

"Bobby-," Jack started.

"Don't," he said firmly, but with a loving tone. "Just listen. . ."

Jack nodded, squirming nervously, and Bobby sucked in a deep breath--this was going to be one bitch of a conversation.

"Apple Jacks," he murmured, "I _know_ that sex is a long way off for you two. . .I know that you both know it too. . .But. . .I also_ know_ what it's like being a hormone-filled teen. . ."

Jack squeaked in embarrassment, catching on to what _talk_ they were about to have, and blushed a deep red. Bobby shook his head, not wanting to be doing this anymore than Jack did, but he knew he_ had_ to.

"Jack. . ." he just dove in, no more fucking around. "It _hurts_ for a girl the very first time," he ignored his brother's whining plea to shut up and went on. "Stray may have had. . .certain shit happen to her, and some guys will try and say that it means she won't hurt or_ bleed_ when you have sex, but that's a fucking lie. . ."

"Why are we having this talk?!" Jack whimpered, dropping his head to his hands.

"Because you _never_ got this one in full," he said gently. "And you've never been with a girl, so-."

"I have to!" he whined.

"I'm not talking about the foster homes, Apple Jacks. . .I'm not talking about what some idiot man _forced_ you to do with his daughter," he had to fight his anger down at _that_ thought. "I'm talking about. . .actual _pure_ love. . ."

"Fuck, Bobby, I'm _nineteen_!" he grumbled.

"Yeah, and you never got _this_ talk, so shut the hell up and listen to me," he said sternly. "It's not like this is easy for _me_ either!"

Jack fell silent, face hidden in his hands, and Bobby took a deep breath before going on.

"It hurts like _hell_ for them at first, sometimes it will hurt the whole time and for some girls it will hurt the first _few_ times they do it," he was whispering and even blushing.

"I know that. . .I've been in sex-ed, remember?" Jack murmured quietly.

"Yeah, Jack," he snickered lightly. "But they give you the _school_ version. . .Trust me, the _real_ thing is a _lot _different. . .And those teachers are really hoping that all you male students are innocent little virgins, who'll last like five or ten minutes in the sack. . .Most guys _do_ their first time. . ."

Jack burst into laughter, quickly slapping his hand over his mouth, and shot Bobby a sheepish look.

"But. . .I believe we _both_ know that once you do it a few times and get the hang of how it works, you start to last longer and _longer_," he said, seeing Jack nod in agreement. "Which can be sorta rough for the girl, _especially_ if it's their _first_ time and they hurt the entire time. . ."

"Uhhh. . .Is there. . .like. . .anything to do?" Jack blushed. "So. . ._youdon'thurtthem?_"

_This is the part I _didn't_ want,_ he groaned internally. _Him asking me for _pointers_. . ._

"Yeah," he sighed, figuring he'd just get it over with. "You make her as relaxed and comfortable as possible. . .Start 'small', if you catch my drift," he glanced to Jack, who nodded and blushed. "Then just go slow, let her get used to it. . .If it hurts her too much, there are plenty of other things for you to do. . .And most _importantly_--you don't_ dare_ try and jump in the sack with her while _I'm_ around or if she's not_ totally_ sure that she's ready, got me?"

"Yeah. . .Are we done now?" Jack whimpered, looking at him shyly.

"Yep. . .Take your_ half_," he gestured the carton of smokes. "And go play darts with Stray. . .Don't forget this talk, Apple Jacks, but don't _worry_ about it either. . .You two aren't even _close_."

"We know," he smirked a little, taking his smokes. "Thanks. . .I guess. . ."

"Thanks for actually _listening_. . ." he chuckled, hugging him. "I gave that talk to Angel. . .We know how_ that_ turned out. . ."

His little brother started laughing, heading to his own room, and seemed less _embarrassed_ about having the sex talk with Bobby. Bobby walked down the hall, past his room, and peeked in, smiling when he saw them back to snuggling and playing darts--they knew where they should be relationship wise. Ma gave him a curious look when he sat on the couch and he felt himself blush again.

"You were up there for quite some time, Bobby," she murmured. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah. . .I just had 'The Talk' with Apple Jacks," he mumbled. "Figured it was time for the whole thing. . ."

"How'd he take it?" she smirked.

"I think he actually _listened_ to me. . .Unlike Angel. . ." he grinned. "He knows that sex is a ways off for them. . .they _both_ do."

"Well, I'm glad he has a man to go to with that stuff," she smiled at him proudly. "Even if it is awkward for both of you."

"Someone's gotta make a _man_ outta him," he laughed. "Show him how to be a _real_ one. . ."

"Mmm. . .What are they up to anyway?" she asked gently, casting a slightly worried look to the steps.

"Playing darts and cuddling. . .their normal disgusting cuddly shit," he smirked. "They'll be fine. . ."

"If _you_ say so, then it _must_ be true," she giggled, relaxing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack woke up early the next morning, sat in his window to smoke, and watched his girlfriend sleep. She had been all curled up, but was now stretching out, one of her beautifully pale legs slipping from under the black comforter, and he smiled, unable to resist. He pitched the smoke, sliding from the window sill, and carefully touched the back of her velvety leg, happy she was wearing shorts. Lock whimpered cutely, moving her leg away from his touches, but didn't quite get it back under the blanket.

"_Jackie_," she whined, sending shivers down the back of his neck, "lemme sleep. . ."

"Nuh-uh," he snickered, moving to gently _kiss_ her leg.

She twitched, pulling her leg _under_ the blanket this time, and he growled, half tempted to follow it.

"Leave her, Cracker Jack," Bobby said, smiling.

"_Fine_," he pouted, casting one last look at where her leg was.

_I'll finish that later. . ._he smirked.

"Get dressed, we're goin' to the store," his brother ordered quietly, pointing to his dresser.

"But, Lock's-," he started to whine.

"_Sleeping_. . .Ma's here--downstairs--so it's not like she's alone here," Bobby murmured. "Now, get some clothes on."

Jack rolled his eyes, grabbing some clean clothes, and changed right there. He gently kissed Lock's cheek, whispering that he'd be home soon, and left with his brother. He didn't mind shopping with Bobby, the man didn't take forever like some people, and Jack could usually weasel some _extra_ treats out of him.

"Here," Bobby handed him half the list. "Go get this stuff. . .And _some_ extra shit, but not _too_ much."

"All right," he grinned, taking the list and grabbing a cart.

He whistled softly as he picked up: popcorn, apples, caramel dip (his own treat), bagels, cream cheese, muffin mix, pancake mix, and syrup. He was on his way to get some more fresh fruit, whipped cream, and stuff for strawberry shortcake, when trouble showed up.

"Fuck," he muttered, seeing Zane first.

"Jack-o!" Kett laughed when Jack turned and ran into him. "Fancy running into you _here_. . .How's it been?"

"Fuck off," he growled at his ex.

"Lock wouldn't tell us how you're doing," Zane slinked up next to him, practically eye fucking him. "We were getting worried. . .Glad to see you're all right. . ."

"She here?" Kett smirked darkly, glancing around.

"Leave me alone," he mumbled, trying to leave.

_Course. . .I had to be in the _back_ of the store with no one else around at all. . ._he thought, starting to feel panic set it.

Kett grabbed him suddenly, slamming him to the wall, pressing close, and when Jack tried to fight back, Zane leapt in. His ex grinned, reaching down, starting to roughly massage between Jack's legs, and as much as he didn't want it to, it got him _hot_.

"Mmm," Kett moaned, licking at his neck, and rubbing even harder. "She do this for you yet?"

All Jack could do was moan quietly as Kett worked his hand faster and Zane nipped his ear roughly. He didn't want this to be happening, he tried to shove Kett off him, but Zane pinned one arm while Kett got the other one with his free hand, and he started to beg them to just quit.

"Jesus," Zane moaned as he helped Kett with his task. "He's _perfect_, Kett. . .Not too fucking big, not too small. . .Fucking_ perfect_."

"Stop," he pleaded, panting. "Just fucking quit and leave me-."

Kett shoved his tongue down Jack's throat, shutting him up, Zane bit at his chest through the shirt he was wearing, and Jack started to tremble--he was _close_. The men traded places, Zane now kissing him aggressively, Kett biting his chest hard, then sucking on his nipple through the shirt, and Jack's legs gave out as he climaxed. He slipped to the floor, starting to cry, and Kett went with him, green eyes full of lust and evil.

"Damn, I've missed you," his ex purred, kissing him messily. "Tell Lock 'Hi' for us, will you?"

He turned his face away from the man, flushing with shame, and Zane knelt down to kiss him quickly. Both of them stood up, laughing, and vanished, leaving him alone. He drew his knees up, crying on them, and wished it was all some horrific nightmare, but he knew better--his ex and Zane had just double teamed him in the back of the grocery store and _made _him come in his pants _against_ his will.

"Jackie, there you are. . .Oh fuck. What's wrong?" Bobby found him.

"Don't," he whimpered weakly when his brother touched his hair. "Please, don't touch me. . ."

"Apple Jacks, what the hell happened?" his brother was worried but getting pissed off too.

"I wanna go home," he begged, needing a shower.

"All right, all right," Bobby soothed, slipping off his hoodie. "Here. . .Cover yourself up and go to the car. . .Let me pay for this shit and we'll split. . ."

He refused to look at his brother, too full of shame, and tied the shirt around his waist, then went to the car. Not ten minutes later, Bobby had the car loaded, and was hugging Jack to him. He didn't object to being touched this time, clinging to his older brother, and sobbed the story into his shoulder.

"I shoulda never had us split up," he whispered, rubbing Jack's back. "I didn't even fucking_ think!_ Apple Jacks, I'm so sorry, man. . ."

"I just wanna go home and shower," he sniffled. "It's not y-your fault th-this happened, Bobby. . ."

"I'm still sorry, Jackie," Bobby murmured, looking into his eyes. "I'll fucking kill them, I swear it!"

"NO!" he choked out, fighting fresh tears at the thought of losing his brother. "Don't! You'll g-get sent to p-prison! We _need_ you!"

"All right, fairy," Bobby smirked, hugging him again. "Shhh shh shh. . .I ain't gonna go to prison over them. . .Let's get you home. . ."

He nodded, wiping his face, and stayed quiet the whole ride home. Bobby said_ he'd_ tell Ma, but Jack should tell Lock, and he silently nodded, going to shower. He used almost straight hot water, scrubbing his whole body _several_ times, threw the clothes he'd been wearing away, and toweled dry, securing it on his hips. Lock was still sleeping when he went to his room, he pulled on some boxers, and lost his emotions again, sinking to the floor and sobbing loudly.

"Jackie?" she woke up. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"C'mere," he begged,_ needing_ to hold her. "Please?"

She pulled him as close as humanly possible, not even caring that he was only in his boxers, and rubbed his bare back, gently kissing his temple. Having her in his arms was more comfort than Bobby could _ever_ give him, her soft touches and gentle kisses made him feel _sane_ again, like he could go on _living_, and he clung to her for all it was worth.

"Jackie boy, what's the matter?" she murmured, pulling back to look at him, and gently brushing wet hair from his eyes.

"Kett and Zane jumped me," he whimpered, trying to avoid her eyes due to shame. "I tried to get away, but. . .they_ made_ me--I'm sorry!"

"Oh God, Jackie," she breathed, hugging to him again. "It's _not_. . .y-your fault," she was starting to cry with him. "J-just like it wasn't_ my_ fault when they took me. . ."

"I love you," he muttered, feeling like she _couldn't_ possibly _return_ the emotion anymore to him.

"I love you too, demon boy," she said into his wet hair. "So much. . .Nothing will ever change that. . ."

"I need to be _close_," he whispered desperately.

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, snuggling into his body even more. "I know the feeling. . .You all right?"

"Am _now_," he let out a slow breath. "Just. . .don't let me go yet?"

"No way, moose," she smiled, arms wrapping tightly to him. "Not until I absolutely _have_ to."

He buried his face in her neck, breathing in her sweet scent, and closed his eyes. He must have dozed off because the next time he opened his eyes, he was in his bed, covered up, and he thought he was _alone_, heart sinking.

"I'm here," Lock whispered, cuddling up to him. "Bobby thought you were uncomfortable on the floor like that so he put you in bed. . ."

"Mmm," he put an arm around her tightly. "What time is it?"

"Three thirty in the afternoon. . .You pretty much passed out. . ." she nuzzled him. "It kinda scared me. . ."

"You stayed here the _whole_ time?" he asked stunned. That had to be at _least_ four hours.

"Of course," she looked at him. "Why _wouldn't _I stay?"

"Jackie?" it was his mother. "Honey, are you feeling any better?" she sat next to him and Lock, stroking his hair.

"Yeah. . .but I just. . .don't wanna be _alone_," he whispered shyly.

"I don't think Lock would let wild horses drag her away from you right now," Ma snickered, brushing his hair out of his face. "Obviously, _Bobby_ couldn't even do it."

"And_ believe_ me, fairy," Bobby walked in. "I sure _tried _to get her to at least come down to _eat_. . .But she _refused_ to leave you alone."

"I _made_ him bring me an apple when I got really hungry," Lock giggled.

"And a knife, the caramel dip, and a bottle of water," his brother laughed, messing up her hair. "Then I had to take all the shit _back_ downstairs. . ."

He snickered, closing his eyes, and felt a _lot_ better. He _wasn't _alone, Lock had made damn sure of that, and she had even stayed by his side for four hours while he _slept_.

"Honey, are you hungry?" Ma asked, checking his temperature.

"Yeah," he smiled, stomach growling its agreement.

"Good. . .I ordered pizza," Bobby ruffled his hair lovingly.

"And I planned on making some strawberry shortcake for dessert," Ma grinned. "I see that one of you grabbed the stuff to make it. . ."

"Mmmm," his stomach was screaming at him.

"C'mon. . .Pizza should be here soon," Bobby chuckled, leaving and taking Ma with him.

"Lock," he sighed, kissing her nose, "thanks for not leaving me alone. . ."

"No problem," she moved up to kiss him slowly. "Put some pants on for dinner," she giggled, crawling out of bed.

_What?_ he checked under the blanket and saw he was still just in his boxers. _Oh shit. . ._

"I'm sorry about that. . ." he blushed.

"Hey, there was a _reason_ I was outside of the blanket," she smiled, briefly kissing him. "It didn't bug me, moose. . ."

"Will you wait outside the door for me?" he asked sheepishly.

"Mmm hmm. . .Hurry, you're not the _only one_ hungry," she went out and shut his door.

He tugged on the first pair of pajama pants he came across, tying them up, and went to eat with his family. Lock held his hand under the table while they ate, then stayed curled to his side during a couple movies, and she gave him a long back rub before bed. He fell asleep with her fingers gently tracing the nape of his neck, his legs wrapped over hers possessively and to make sure she wouldn't leave in the night without him knowing, and she soon joined him in the land of dreams.

**_Kett and Zane are major assholes…..I know….I created them and made them that way……and Jackie got the sex talk! Hehe….kinda funny, considering he's not really a virgin (he is in a sense)…Well, it's almost dawn here….I'm off to bed…leave me some reviews for when I wake up!!_**


	44. Slipping, Letters, and Rug Burns

Chapter Forty-Four

Lock felt bad for Jack, _really_ bad. Two days after what happened in the store, he was sinking into a deep depression, and rarely left his room. He didn't talk very much to anyone, even _her_, and was typically in bed all day, growing more and more distant.

"Fairy still in bed?" Bobby asked as she emerged from the shower, still toweling her hair.

"Yeah. . ." she whispered. "He's makin' me worry about him. . ."

"Me an' Ma are worried like hell too," Bobby looked at her.

_He's afraid he'll go back to cutting. . ._she realized.

"Ummm. . .I'll go talk to him. . .See if I can help him snap out of it," she murmured, walking past Bobby.

Bobby nodded, kissing her temple on her way by, and went downstairs. She walked into her boyfriend's bedroom, seeing him laying in bed, facing the wall, and finished with her hair.

"Jack, are you awake?" she asked gently, running the brush in her hair.

"Mmmm," he grunted his 'yes'.

"You gonna come downstairs today?" she whispered, sitting next to him.

"Mm," he growled, covering his head with the blanket when she tried to touch him. "Go 'way."

"What?" she was a little stunned. He'd been growing distant, yes, but hadn't shoved anyone away--until _now_.

"Leave me alone," he mumbled moodily.

"No," she said flatly, standing her ground.

"What the fuck do you _want_, Lock!?" he snapped at her angrily.

She jumped a little; Jack had never snapped at her before like that and it frightened her badly, but she remained where she was.

"I _want_ my boyfriend back," she whimpered, afraid he'd lash out or something. "I want my _moose._"

His body started trembling under the blanket, revealing the fact that he was crying, and she tentatively curled next to him. She panicked when he rolled to face her, unsure of what he was going to do, and braced herself for a fight as he pulled the blanket from his head. What she got instead was Jack wrapping the blanket around her, yanking her to him, and he was crying into her collar.

"I'm sorry. . ." he sobbed. "I love you. . ." he kept repeating it over and over.

"Shhh shh shh," she soothed, running her fingers in his hair. "I know, Jackie boy. . .I know. . ."

He growled, screamed, and cried into her, battered by all the emotions, and she held him closer and tighter, letting him get his release. After quite some time, he fell quiet against her, exhausted, and she stayed silent, still unsure of what to do or what _he_ was going to do.

"Lock?" he whispered, voice hoarse from screaming.

"Mmmm?" she stroked the back of his neck.

"Do you still love me?" he whimpered quietly.

"You _know_ damn well that I do, Jack. . ."

"Even though I've been a total _prick_ the past two days?" he looked at her with those gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Yup. . ._Still_ love you," she smiled slightly, tracing his face carefully. "Always and forever. . .Great big bunches. . ."

"I don't wanna go downstairs yet. . ." he played with her neck. "I wanna. . .snuggle a little bit. . ." he gave her a sheepish look.

_He hasn't even been doing _that_ very much the past two days. . ._instinct mumbled. _The night it happened he wouldn't let you _go_ and then he barely let you near him at all. . ._

"Do I have my moose back?" she whispered, toying with his hair.

"Mmm hmm," he smiled gently at her. "He's all yours. . ."

"Finally," she sighed, burying herself in him.

Jack hummed in his chest, rolling, and carefully settling on her. He shifted around, getting comfortable, and then listened to her heart beating, a content grin on his face. She twitched, giggling, as he started kissing on her collar, then he got some leverage, and gave her the kind of kiss that made the rest of the world go away. They playfully battled for dominance, he kept teasing her--letting her _almost_ gain the upper hand--and when they parted, his eyes were glowing joyfully.

"I _love_ you," she grinned, scratching behind his ears.

"Mmmm," he shivered violently. "Love. . .you. . .too. . ."

"You know. . .You had us all worried about you," she murmured, slowly letting up with his behind the ears.

"Yeah, I know," he sighed, looking down at her. "I just. . .slipped a little. . .I'm really glad you _refused_ to leave me alone. . .If you hadn't. . .it would have gotten _really_ bad. . ."

"But you're all right now?" she was still worried about him.

"Yup," he smiled. "My beautiful and _stubborn_ moon Goddess pulled me out of it."

"Mmm," she giggled, squirming as he nibbled and sucked on her bottom lip.

She caught him in another deep kiss, draping her arms around his neck, and he settled all his weight on her, putting all his love and passion into her lips. She thought she heard the door open, tried to look, but Jack followed her, attaching to her mouth again.

_Holy hell. . ._she thought, melting.

"Mmmm," he grinned, collapsing on her gently. "_All_ better."

"Yeah?" she snickered, tracing his shoulders.

"Hell yes," he chuckled, nuzzling her collar. "We can go downstairs now. . .I'm sure they'd like to know that I'm ok."

She whimpered quietly when he moved from her, missing his weight and warmth, and he gave her a stunned and amused look. Lock blushed, sitting up, and looked away from him in embarrassment. Warm lips pressed to her ear, making her eyes flutter, and Jack's velvet voice purred the promise that he'd "sleep like _that_ tonight" in her ear.

He led the way downstairs, all smiles, and Evelyn's eyes lit up when she saw her son. Jack hugged his mother fiercely, telling her that he was sorry and was much better, and Lock slipped off to the kitchen for an apple. She took a bite and turned around, bumping into Bobby. His blue eyes looked her over in a knowing way, she flushed, and knew that she _had_ heard the door open.

"I guess I should learn how to fucking_ knock_, huh?" he smirked gently. "I'm not _mad_, baby girl. . .I _was_ embarrassed as hell, but I'm just glad to see that he's back to _normal_. . ."

She just blushed, taking another bite of apple to avoid having to speak, and he chuckled, hugging her. Jack came bounding into the kitchen, stole her apple, and took two large bites, winking at her. Bobby's eyes rolled, he took the apple and gave it back to her, and rough housed with Jack a little. Evelyn told them to quit before they broke something, Jack's hair was promptly messed up by Bobby, and she watched, smiling, as he tried to "fix" it.

The rest of the day was spent with Jack attached to her side, trying to prove that he _was_ back to normal, and she soaked up the affection readily. She accidentally discovered a new turn on spot, an area on his pelvis, and she_ loved _how he jumped _every_ time she brushed her fingers over it. There was a low growl from him when she did it one last time, he shot her a look over his shoulder, and left. She laughed when she heard the shower start up, making a note that the next time she wanted to torture him she had to quit _before_ that point, and put in a movie.

When Jack came back down, he sat on her lap, and put his soft lips to her ear, making her shudder. Her eyes went wide at what he said, she blushed, and stared at him in disbelief.

_'I'll be getting you back for _that_, precious. . .'_

_What the hell does he mean by that?_ instinct growled nervously.

"Don't worry," he whispered lovingly, seeing her scared look. "I'm just gonna find a new spot, or use an old one, and torture you a little bit. . ."

"Oh," she felt some relief, but new nervousness. "Not_ too_ much, right?"

"Not too much. . .But I'm_ definitely_ flipping that switch," he winked playfully. "I promise that I'll stop well before it gets really bad, babe. . .But you're gonna pay."

"When?" she whimpered, not scared, but still nervous about it.

"Dunno," he smiled evilly. "Not tonight. . .So _relax_."

She did relax, finishing the movie snuggled to his warm body, and squeaked when he scooped her up to take her to bed. They got changed in separate rooms, she was in his room so she got settled in bed first, and he knocked before coming in. She let out a surprised yelp when he rolled her to her back, tingling _everywhere_ as he got himself comfortably settled on her, and he had her cover them up with the blanket.

"Are you comfortable?" he whispered, head above her heart.

"Yeah," she sighed in contentment, drawing between his shoulder blades. "I didn't think you were _really_ gonna sleep like this. . ."

"Mmmm. . .well, I did _promise_ you," he murmured, lapping at her neck. "But I'm sure we won't still be like _this_ come morning. . ."

"I _know_ we won't," she laughed, feeling sleep beginning to tug insistently at her. "I love you, moose."

"Love you too," he moved to get his kiss. "Night, beautiful."

"Night," she yawned, feeling as he got settled again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Again, Jack woke up well before Lock, well before _anyone _for that matter. He leaned on the window sill, smoking, and watched the sun rise, losing himself in thought. They had slept the in the same way most of the night, until Jack _had_ to move, but even then, he had stayed molded right to her warm body. He wasn't going to lie, he _liked_ being settled on her almost as much as she enjoyed it, but it could tend to get him a little. . .hot and bothered, which was what happened late last night. Now, he wasn't like that _all _the time when he was settled on her, just when she had squirmed around in her sleep and accidentally brushed up against his _most _sensitive area, and that had been the point of him _having_ to move.

Lock shifted in her sleep, rolling to sprawl on her stomach, and he smirked at the soft sigh she emitted. Rays from the rising sun just barely flirted with her red hair, giving it an angelic glow, and he grabbed his digital camera to snap a few pictures of her. She turned her head when the sun hit her face in full, he smiled at how cute she looked, and just continued to watch her. Her back rose and fell in the steady rhythm of sleep, her arms going under the pillow, and her left foot peeked from under the blanket, tempting him.

"Mmm," she whimpered in her adorable way when he gently touched her foot, pulling it back in the comforter.

Jack wasn't going to be put off that easy, hand following under the blanket, and running up the back of her leg. He smirked at the breathy whisper of his name, her leg twitching, and he got the damn blanket out of his way. Her alabaster skin broke into goosebumps as he kissed and nibbled from her ankle to the back of her knee, she whined cutely, and he went just a _little_ higher up on her leg. He skipped over the rest of her leg, gently pushing the back of the tank top up to where he was allowed, and gazed at her back. The smooth, pale skin was so lovely to him, just like all the rest of her, and it was just as soft under his hand. He bit his lip, thinking, and traced circles on the small of her back.

"_Jack!_" she gasped, jumping, as he leaned down and kissed that part of her body.

_Thought so. . ._he grinned, proud for finding a brand new spot on her.

He let his tongue follow her spine all the way to her shirt, she whimpered loudly, whole body jumping and twitching, and he nibbled his way back down, loving the new sounds she was making. Her breath caught as he ran his hand down her calf while kissing and sucking marks on her lower back, she started writhing under him, and he couldn't deny the fact that this was doing the same thing to him as it was her.

_Easy, Jack. . ._he told himself. _You promised to stop before she got too bad. . ._

_I don't remember _her _stopping yesterday_, desire whispered in a dangerously seductive tone. _Kept letting her fingers brush that sensitive spot on your pelvis until you were hard as fucking steel. . ._

_God, shut up. . ._he whimpered, body starting to twinge below the belt at the very _thought_ of what she had done, and he managed to keep himself in check.

He shut that animal in him away, then went back to his revenge for last night. He let his mouth hover just above her back, breath ghosting her flesh, and she whined loudly, burying her face in the pillow. Grinning, he lapped he dip of her spine, loving the salty taste of her skin, and the way she twitched repeatedly _every single time_ his tongue touched her.

"_God_, Jackie. . ." she moaned softly.

"Mmm?" he hummed at the same time he gently bit her back, and she squirmed violently, breathing very uneven.

"W-we're e-even. . ." she panted. "S-stop. . ."

"All right," he murmured, very out of breath. "You gonna be ok?"

"Bastard," she mumbled into the pillow.

"Seriously," he was scared he went too far, "are you ok?"

"Yeah. . ." she was still buried in the pillow. "Switch got flipped. . .Hope you're _happy_."

"I am," he snickered, gently pulling her shirt back down and covering her up again. "We're _even_ now, my love."

"Fucker," she gasped as he rubbed her back. "_Quit._"

"Oh, oops. . ." he meant it too, he had forgotten how overly sensitive a person could get. "I'm gonna go shower, babs. . .Let you get cooled down and recover. . ."

"Mmm," she nodded.

"I'll be expecting my morning kiss when I get back," he laughed, grabbing some clean clothes.

He left his room, pulling the door shut, and smiled as he walked to the shower. He let the water get nice and hot, slowly stripping his clothes, then stepped into the perfectly warm spray, and sighed. He took some personal time, then scrubbed up, humming "Girls and Boys" the whole time, and was _still_ grinning proudly as he dried off. There was nothing like starting your day with a little turn on revenge. He tugged on his plain black boxers, then his worn and faded jeans, and headed to his room.

_Fuck. . ._he growled in the back of his throat when he saw Lock.

She was wearing _his_ black, tattered jeans, one of _his_ studded belts, and _his_ favorite skull shirt. The jeans were _way_ too big on her, covering up her bare feet, and _clung_ in every _right_ place in the most tempting way. He cocked his head without realizing it, letting his eyes roam the back of his girlfriend, and bit his lip, heart threatening to implode on him. She was looking through his dresser for something, opening and closing drawers, but apparently couldn't find whatever it was, and he crept up behind her.

"Hey, Jackie," she smirked, turning around, and ruffling his hair. "Nice try, but I _heard_ you."

"You're wearing _my_ clothes," he murmured, hooking his fingers in the belt loops of the black jeans, and yanking her to him.

"So?" she giggled, tracing his tattoos.

"Are you _trying_ to start _another_ war?" he growled gently, backing her to his dresser.

"No," she laughed, trying to push him off her. "I'm not _that_ crazy, Jack."

"Mmmm," he stared at her. "You drive me _insane_. . ."

"Apparently, it don't take too _much_ to do that," she snickered, pushing at his hips. "C'mon. . .move it. . ."

"No," he smiled darkly. "I need my morning kiss. . ."

She opened her mouth to say something back, but he crushed his lips to hers, hands cupping her face, and her knees damn near gave out on her. Jack pressed their hips together in order to keep her standing, she ran a hand up the back of his neck and into his hair, _really_ fighting for dominance, and he amplified his power over her. He shivered, relinquishing control, when her free hand scratched behind his ear, and moaned in the back of his throat. It seemed that his ritualistic morning kiss was a make out session this morning and he _loved_ it. When they parted to breathe, his head was _spinning_, and she was leaning her head on his shoulder to recover.

"Morning," he sighed pleasantly when speaking was an option again.

"Mmm. . .Morning," she whispered softly, hands playing with his belt loops.

"So, did you plan that?" he smirked.

"Huh?" silver eyes looked him over. "Plan what?"

"That earth shattering kiss," he chuckled.

"_No_," she cocked her head cutely. "But I think it _fried_ your brain. . ."

"I just thought," he stepped back to check her out again, "that the outfit was part of some evil scheme to drive me up the walls. . ."

"No," she laughed. "I needed clothes and was too_ lazy_ to go to my room and get my _own_. . ."

"I _lied_ the other day," he grinned shamelessly, soaking her in. "I most definitely like you better **_in_** my clothes."

She started giggling, blushing faintly, and he pulled her close once more, nuzzling her neck. Lock got calmed down, pushing at his hips again, and he backed off, pouting at her.

"Breakfast," she smiled, rubbing his sides. "C'mon. . ."

They were still the only ones up, so they tried to stay as quiet as possible while they made breakfast together, and luckily no one woke up. Jack cooked the pancakes while Lock mixed up fresh fruit for the topping instead of syrup, she even fed him the biggest strawberry she found, and he hummed happily, sharing it with her. Ma and Bobby came down just as they were getting plates ready and the whole family had breakfast together in the first time in a very long while.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby was _really_ glad his baby brother was back to normal. He didn't like to admit it, but he had been terrified that Jackie would go back to cutting himself. Now, watching the little fairy nuzzle Lock relentlessly while she washed the dishes, he felt put at ease. Stray threatened to beat Jack to death with the spatula if he didn't get off her, and Bobby had to drag Jack off to the living room in order to prevent her promise from coming true. His brother grinned, flopping to the couch, and laced his hands behind his head.

"There a reason she's in _your _clothes?" Bobby asked casually, put off by her outfit choice a bit.

"She was too lazy to get her own this morning," Jack shot him a smug look. "Why? You don't like the fact that Lock's quite literally **in** _my_ **pants**?"

"You better watch _what_ you say," he tapped Jack's cheek lightly. "Fuckin' brat."

They bantered back and forth for a little while, how brothers do, and it ended up in a play fight. When he tackled Jack to the floor, giving him a nice rug burn on his back and shoulders, Ma intervened, and he helped his brother up, patting the burns as one last jab. Jack swiped at his head, messing up his hair, and Ma told them to quit in a serious tone.

"Get Stray to put somethin' on those," Bobby chuckled, gesturing his back and shoulders.

"Mmm," Jack growled. "I will. . ."

"Bobby, would you check the mail?" Ma asked, sitting in the recliner.

"Sure," he nodded, heading out the door.

He grabbed the mail, looking it over as he walked back to the house, and growled when he saw the envelope addressed to Jack with no return address. He slammed the front door, making Stray and Jack jump, and threw the mail on the kitchen table. Jack's eyes went wide when Bobby gave him his letter, Lock growled loudly, and slid her arm around his waist for comfort. His little brother opened the envelop and read the letter, hazel eyes filling with anger and pain.

"Fuckin' bastards," Jack mumbled, tossing the letter on the table, and storming off to his room, Stray in tow.

"Robert?" Ma whispered, eyes full of worry.

"Those two idiots wrote him again," he grumbled, picking up the letter.

"I'll go check on them," she said, gently touching his arm, and heading after the two teens.

He nodded, unfolding the letter, and read it, scowling.

_"Jack-o!!  
See how much fun a three way can be? You've done them plenty of times before, but you were always too fucked up to remember, so I gave you one that you _would _remember! You never did answer my question: Has Lock given you a hand job _yet_?! Honestly, I don't think she _has_. . .I could always tell when you hadn't been getting _any_ sort of sex for a long time (aside from jerking off in the shower, which never used to do much for you, but I guess things change)  
Baby, I've_ missed _touching you so much, tasting you (that stud is still my favorite kink), and those sexy little noises you make. . .Hell, I even missed the _crying_! I haven't been able to get Zane to shut the fuck up about how _perfect_ your cock is. . .He can't fucking wait to see you _completely_ naked, baby cakes. . .  
But back to the little three way. . .I _know_ you loved it being in a public place, don't try and deny it, you came for us no matter how much you claim to have _not_ wanted it. . .But I do promise that when it's a _quad_, we'll be somewhere very _private_, where we won't have the risk of someone finding us during our fun. . .You'll have a real _blast_ with that, Jack-o! Throw in a little ecstasy for old times sake. . .hell, even _Lock_ will be all for it with some of that shit in her system. . .Speaking of which, how's she been lately? She still got that red-head feistiness?  
See ya around, love. . .Both of you. . .  
Love and hugs,  
Kett and Zane"_

Bobby resisted the urge to rip the paper to shreds, folding it and putting it back it the envelope instead, then stuffing it in his back pocket, and went to see how Jack was doing. He was a bit surprised to find Jack royally _pissed_ off, not crying like he usually would be, and holding Lock to him in the most possessive way Bobby'd ever seen. Ma looked at him helplessly, pulling him into the hall, and spoke quietly.

"I've never seen him so angry. . ." she whispered. "Or so protective. . ."

"They keep talking about. . .'fun with the four of them'. . .I can't _blame_ him for getting possessive and pissed off," he mumbled. "These guys are _worse_ than the asses from their childhoods. . .the things they wanna do to them. . ._I'm _pissed off as hell."

"I don't like the _anger_ coming from him, Robert," Ma was extremely worried. "It's not my Jackie. . ."

"I'll talk to him," he said. "Go downstairs. . ."

"Thank you," she kissed his cheek and left.

Stray had managed to pry her boyfriend's protective death grip off of her, sitting _beside_ him instead of _on_ him, and was running a soothing hand in Jack's hair. Bobby watched in amazement as his little brother's pissed off mood started to dissipate, the hazel eyes softening to their normal state, and shook his head--she could comfort him in ways Bobby would _never_ be able to.

"We're gonna be ok, demon boy," she told Jack softly.

"How can you be so _sure_?" Jack whimpered, his underlying fear bubbling up.

"Because we have Bad Ass Bobby on our side," she smiled, looking to him in the doorway. "Right?"

"Right," he said firmly, coming in and sitting next to them. "They're just cowards anyway, Apple Jacks. . ." he gently ruffled the sandy hair.

"Not really," he mumbled.

"Yes, _really_," he growled a little. "They wait until you're _alone_ because they know they'd have no chance against me. . .they talk shit and are nothing but rich little pussies. . .and they chose the _wrong_ family to start shit with."

Jack smirked a little, Stray nodded and smiled, and Bobby messed up their hair, not stopping until they were both giggling uncontrollably. He pulled both teens into a tight hug, Jack clinging a little, and Stray giving his cheek a light kiss.

"Apple Jacks, you all right now?" he asked after a moment.

"Yeah. . ." he sighed, giving him a shy look. "Did I scare Ma?"

"A little. . .She's not used to seeing _you_ all pissy like that. . ." he murmured. "Might wanna go see her. . .Let her know you're back to being her sweet little Jackie."

"Right," Jack nodded obediently. "C'mon, babs. . ."

Bobby went and put the letter in his top dresser drawer, making a mental note to call Smiths, and went to see how his family was doing. Jack was _really_ back to normal already, taunting his girlfriend until she slapped his rug burn, then whining and pouting, and eventually snuggled to her to watch an Adam Sandler movie.

That night, right before everyone when to bed, Bobby got the pleasure of seeing Stray put ointment on the burns, and laughed as Jack yelped and squirmed.

"OW!" he whined.

"Quit moving around then," she smirked, carefully putting more ointment on his back. "I'm just about done, you big baby. . ."

"She gonna be all right to sleep in here tonight?" Bobby chuckled. "Or does she have to stay with me?"

"She'll be fine," Jack winced, pouting. "I'll just have to sleep on my stomach is all. . ."

_Yeah. . .I just fucking bet. . ._he growled internally when he saw the look they exchanged.

"All right. . .Love you both," he said. "Good night. . ."

"Night. . .Love you too, Bobby," Stray smiled innocently, finishing up with the fairy's back. "There._ Done_."

"Finally," Jack sighed. "Night, Bobby, love you. . ."

When he checked on them in the night, he smirked, and shook his head. Jack was sprawled on his stomach all right, but he had his head on Lock's collar, and one arm locked around her middle--when it was usually the other way around. Satisfied that they _were _all right, he went back to his room, and fell into a _peaceful_ sleep.

**_A little drama, lil fluff, then some more drama, and a tad more fluff…..ahhh the making of a perfect chapter….haha…oh, check out the profile for links to the favorite shirt of Jack's that Lock wore and his torn jeans….let me know if the damn things don't work and I'll fix them (sometimes they haven't been working for me….bastard things) leave me some reviews! Please!!_**


	45. Lock as a Model!

Chapter Forty-Five

Lock managed to wake up before Jack and slipped off to the shower without waking him. The warm water washed away all the stress from the past few days and woke her up completely. She got out, dried off, and slipped on her pajamas to go to Jack's room. He was up and gone, so she shut and locked the door, and pulled on a pair of his jeans. His pants were way too big on her, because he was 6'2" and she was only about 5'7", but she still loved wearing his clothes. She pulled on one of his many skull shirts, slipped a belt in the pant loops, brushed her hair, and went to look for Jack.

He wasn't in the living room or kitchen, and she was just about to check the porch when the piano started in her room. She crept silently to down the steps and saw him sitting on the piano bench, his strong back to her. Lock slowly took the sight of her boyfriend in; his rug burns looked _much_ better this morning, the way his muscles moved when he played a few keys, his sandy hair rumpled from bed, and the tattoo on the small of his back made him _perfect_ to her, not that he wasn't _always_ perfect anyway. She leaned on the doorframe, watching him, and melted when he started to play a song.

_"Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey, hey, hey  
hey, hey, hey, hey  
Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there  
Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey, hey  
mmmm...  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey, hey, hey  
yea...  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the milky way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there  
Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you, even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone  
Conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the milky way  
Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself  
nah nah nah nah nah nah nah  
nah nah nah nah nah nah nah  
And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
nah nah nah nah nah nah  
nah nah nah nah nah nah  
And did you fall for a shooting star  
Fall for a shooting star  
nah nah nah nah nah nah  
nah nah nah nah nah nah  
Are you lonely looking for yourself out there. . ."_

Once he was through, Jack turned around on the bench, and stared at her. Hazel eyes locked with hers, butterflies appeared in her stomach, and he crooked his finger, beckoning her over to him.

"Come here," he whispered.

She walked over to Jack, he got her settled on his lap, and just kept looking at her. He ran a hand from knee to upper thigh, then to her back, and her eyes closed as he finger-danced his way up and down her spine. She let out a undignified squeak as he scooped her up and sat on her bed, leaning on the headboard, and she slowly moved to straddle his thighs in order to be comfortable.

_What's up with him this morning?_ she wondered, staring at his soft eyes.

Jack's gentle hands brushed hair from her face, then traced her neck and shoulders, and ended up on the small of her back, making her shiver. She let her own hands rest on his shoulders, fingers drawing random shapes, and looked at him curiously.

"I still can't believe how _far_ you've come," he murmured. "I remember when you'd only let _Bobby_ anywhere _near_ you. . ."

"I didn't want to get hurt again," she whispered shyly. "I'd never. . .known what it was like to _not_ be hurt before. . .I was scared."

"I know," he breathed, one hand coming up to toy with her hair. "Do you know that I fell for you the very_ first_ time I saw you?"

She shook her head, blushing a little, and tried to look away. Jack gently held her face, keeping their eyes locked, and placed a soft kiss to her face.

"Well, I _did_," he smiled. "And I fell _hard_. . ."

"Me too," she said very quietly.

"Remember our first kiss?" he smirked, putting their noses together.

"Mmm hmm," she giggled as his hand on her back started drawing small circles. "We were painting my room. . .and both covered in paint. . ."

"I was so afraid that it would scare you off. . .But at the same time, I knew it _wouldn't_," he rubbed their noses together. "I could tell that you trusted me."

"Still do," she shuddered as his hand slid under the shirt and touched bare skin. "I know you won't _hurt_ me. . ."

"Right. . ." he smiled at her, playing with her back. "I just. . .can't get over the fact that _I've_ helped you come so far in the whole affection field."

"_Jack_," she whined, shivering from his light touches.

"What?" he grinned, finding a spot that made her twitch _whenever_ his fingers brushed it.

"_Mmmmm_," she bit her lip, head going to his shoulder, and suffered his assault.

"Honestly," he went on, finally leaving that _spot_ alone, "look at this. . .at _us_. . .You've come one _hell _of a long way with me. . .And I know that we _still_ have a _long_ ways to go, but I can _wait_."

She growled softly when he went back to _that_ spot, pulling back, and crashing their lips together roughly. Jack grunted in surprise, but reacted quickly, and tugged her closer to him. The next few minutes was _proof_ of just how far she'd come; nips, nibbles, and soft bites were exchanged almost non-stop, Jack's hands rubbed her sides under the shirt, and she traced his muscles constantly.

"See?" he panted, grinning. "Come a long way. . ."

"Shut up," she said, pulling him back in for another deep kiss.

_He's right. . ._she thought, smirking. _I _have_ come a very_ long_ way with him. . ._

Jack had a very satisfied grin on his face when they parted, she nuzzled into his chest happily, kissing here and there until he _squirmed_. She quit, just cuddling close to him, and listened to his heart beating. His head rested on hers, warm hands sliding up her back, and she sighed softly.

"Jackie boy?" she murmured.

"Hmmm?"

"Why _that_ song?"

"Wanted to tell you how I feel about you. . .and the distance you've come," he hummed. "Actually woke up singing it this morning."

"Really?" she giggled, looking at him.

"Yeah," he smiled, kissing her nose. "Love you. . ."

"Love you_ more_," she smirked playfully.

"Think so?" he growled softly.

She nodded, smiling, and waited for him to claim _he_ loved _her_ more.

"Prove it," he whispered, eyes sparkling.

His response surprised her a little bit, she blinked, and cocked her head in wonder. Prove it? How was she supposed to do _that_?

"What?" she murmured, voice a bit uneven.

"Prove it. . ." he grinned.

_C'mon, Lock!_ desire yelled. _Are you really _that _fucking stupid?!_

_What?!_ she snapped back.

_Kiss him, you bloody idiot!_ it growled. _Make his head _spin_. . .That's what he wants!!_

_Oh. . ._realization set in.

"Prove it, huh?" she smirked, looking at him cutely.

"Yeah. . .Unless you _can't_," he challenged, a cocky smirk on his lips.

His cocky mood soon vanished when she let her fingers brush over his bat tattoos (the new spot she found), his eyes fluttered shut, and he made a cute mewling sound. Lock quickly took advantage of his guard being down and dove into his mouth, leaving the tattoos alone. She rose up on her knees, as a precaution and to gain leverage over him, and gently pulled his head back by a handful of hair. Jack shifted, trying to get his precious control back from her, but she just broke the kiss to prevent it. Jack whimpered loudly in confusion, looking at her with lost hazel eyes, and she smirked at the cute sight he made.

"Lock?" he whispered.

"There. I think I've proven my point," she grinned, climbing off him.

"Oh no you don't!" he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.

"_Moose!_" she giggled, squirming as he playfully pinned her down.

"_This_ is how you _should_ have made your point," he growled gently, locking their mouths together.

She made a tiny noise, eyes closing as he kissed her deeply, and he unpinned her wrists so she could run her hands in his thick hair. He carefully settled his weight on her, pushing her shirt up first, and she tingled as their middles met. His muscled and tattooed belly met hers with every breath, making her break into goosebumps, and he slowly broke the kiss, biting her lip a little roughly to make sure she got his point.

"See?" he hummed, resting their foreheads together.

"Mmmm," she sighed, nodding a little. "We both made our point. . ."

"Mmm hmm," he grinned, shifting.

"_Easy_," she gasped as the friction threatened to flip that switch.

"Oh, sorry," he smiled, giving her a knowing wink. "Want me off you?"

"No way. . .Just no _shifting_, demon boy," she ruffled his hair.

"K," he exhaled, settling the rest of his weight on her. "_This_ all right?"

"Mmm," she nodded, eyes shut in pure bliss. "_Perfect._"

"Yes, _you_ are," he whispered. "_My_ perfect little beauty."

"I'm _far _from perfect, Jack," she snickered, playing with his bed head.

"Says _you_," he murmured seriously.

"Well, I'm _not_," she said.

"Say that _again_," he growled lightly, propping over her using his forearms. "See what happens."

"Jack, I'm_ not_-."

Strong lips cut her off, she whimpered as he _purposely_ rubbed their stomachs together, and held onto his biceps for dear life. His tongue teased hers a little, he pressed his middle down on hers, and she gently clawed at his arms as the friction kept flicking at that switch. He left her mouth, trailing soft kisses, mixed with gentle bites, down her neck, and she buried her face in his throat as he shifted _again_, whining and whimpering softly.

"You were _saying_?" he taunted, nibbling on her shoulder.

She just shivered, whimpering into his skin, and tried to call her brain into focus enough to_ speak_.

"Mmm. . .That's what I _thought_," he grinned, looking at her.

"Bastard," she panted, glaring playfully.

"Love you too, my _perfect_ beauty," he said, kissing her gently.

"Mmm," she sighed, finally able to _think_. "You _need_ to get off me. . ."

"I figured," he smiled, carefully moving. "You all right?"

"Yeah. . .Just don't wanna take any chances," she watched him as he stretched lazily.

"Gotta cut your nails," he chuckled, inspecting his arms.

She blushed, seeing the small scratches she'd given him, and apologized. He only laughed, telling her he didn't mind some 'battle' wounds, and she used her bare foot to push him off the bed, giggling. Jack's hazel eyes sparked at her as he stood up and she started backing up across the bed, grinning.

"Jack, _don't_," she giggled when he followed her, that _look_ in his eyes. "C'mon. . .No! _Jackie!_" she shrieked with laughter as he tackled her.

"Sorry. . .What was that?" he growled, tickling her sides. "Couldn't hear you over all the _laughing!_"

She squirmed and laughed until she was out of breath and her sides burned pleasantly. Ten minutes later, he was laying next to her, a victorious grin on his handsome face, and she snuggled up to him.

"You're wearing _my_ clothes again," he snickered, toying with the belt loops.

"Yep. . ." she smiled. "They're _comfy_. . ."

"Mmm," he nodded. "Well, I suppose I should get my ass in the shower and get dressed. . ."

"Might be an idea," she laughed, slipping from the bed.

Jack whined, extending a hand, and she pulled him up, calling him lazy. She could feel him staring as she went up the steps ahead of him, and she playfully slapped his ass when he walked by, earning a shocked look. She bit her lip, shrugging and blushing, and burst into giggles when he pouted, rubbing where she slapped as if it _really_ hurt.

"Mornin', you two," Bobby chuckled, walking down the steps. "Jack, quit playin' with your ass."

Her boyfriend huffed at his brother, smiling, and went to his shower. Bobby made eggs for breakfast, Jack came down just in time, and ate breakfast only _half_ dressed and still dripping.

"Babs, you know how I'm gonna be taking that photography class?" Jack asked suddenly.

"Yeah, what about it?" she smirked, finishing her orange juice.

"Well. . .I sorta need to have a portfolio thing put together before the class even starts. . ." he gave her a look. "And I was wondering if you'd be willing to be my model. . ."

"Sure, why not?" she snickered.

"Really?"

"Yeah. . .I mean, I used to do it all the time with Ransom so she could put slideshows together. . .It'll be _lots_ of fun," she said, taking care of her plate.

"I'm gonna have outfits and stuff. . .Tell you how to pose and everything. . .You sure?" he followed her.

"Yeah. . .Could I pick a couple places to have some pictures done?" she asked. "Bobby'd prolly have to come with us. . ."

"I ain't got nothin' better to do today," the eldest grinned.

"Sure," Jack kissed her cheek. "I'm gonna go get some outfits together. . ."

"K," she laughed as he darted off upstairs.

"Where were you wanting to go?" Bobby asked.

"Umm. . .the cemetery and that old bridge. . ." she whispered, blushing.

"All right. . .Just wanted to know," he chuckled.

_He's thinking that Kett's still stalking us. . ._she thought grimly. _I hope to God they're not. . ._

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack managed to find some of his old stage clothes from when he was with The Spares, having to _dig_ in his closet for them, and set them on his bed. He went through his jewelry drawer on the nightstand, finding his favorite pieces, and set them on top of the stand. He was _really_ excited as he went to ask Lock if he could rummage through _her_ clothes, not only because he was getting some _hot_ pictures of his girlfriend, but because he actually had a _willing_ model.

"Hey, babe?" he asked in his most innocent voice. "Could I look through _your_ stuff downstairs?"

"Sure," she smiled, poking his sides. "Most of my clothes are still in boxes though. . ."

"I don't mind," he grinned, kissing her lightly, and darting off.

He moved all the boxes labeled 'clothes' to the center of the room, sat down, and started going through them. He smiled evilly as he came across the Goth school girl outfit, setting it out, then found that Moon Goddess outfit next, and it was set out as well. He sang random songs as he rummaged, setting out possible outfits, and then his heart _stopped dead_ when he found a particular piece of clothing. He growled a little when he couldn't find its other half, then decided that he didn't really _care_ or _need_ it, and he made up his mind that he was _done_ looking.

"Babe, can you come here?" he called up the steps, hiding the 'thing' halfway in his back pocket.

"What is it?" she asked, coming down to her room.

"I was able to pick _anything_ out of your clothes for you to wear, right?" he bit at his lip, making sure to cover his bases. "And you'll _wear_ it?"

"Yeah. . ." she laughed. "Why?"

"Mmmm," he growled in his throat at the image his mind conjured up. "'Cuz I found _this_. . ." he held up what he found.

"Oh my God, _Ransom!_" she blushed, seeing the black bikini top with hot pink skull and crossbones decorating it. "I can't_ believe_ her!"

"_AH!_" he snatched it back when she reached for it. "You _just_ said I could pick _anything_ for you to wear and you'd _wear_ it. . ."

"_Jack!_" she squeaked in embarrassment. "C'mon. . .Don't kid around. . .Give it here."

"Who says I'm _kidding_?" he smiled, still picturing her in it.

"_Jackie_," she whined cutely. "Please. . ."

"Nuh-uh. . ._You_ said," he shook his head, keeping the top out of her reach.

She blushed, staring at her feet, and shuffled nervously. He pulled her close, hands on her waist, making sure he had a tight grip on the top, and stared at her, noting just how uncomfortable she looked. Just as he was about to tell her that she didn't _have_ to wear it if she didn't _want_ to, she looked at him, and spoke.

"Fine. . .Only 'cuz you fuckin' tricked me," she growled. "But _these_ don't go in the portfolio for your class."

"Aww, why _not?_" he pouted. " I wanna show off _my_ gorgeous girlfriend. . ."

"_Because_. . .I _hate_ wearing that stupid thing. . ." she whispered.

"Wait," his mind frazzled on him. "You've worn this _before?_"

"Yeah. . .I lost a bet to Cooper and had to wear it for a whole _day_ while I hung out at his house with him and Con," she blushed shyly.

"So, you've worn it for the _guys?_" he teased.

"They're _gay!_" she gave him a stunned look.

"Yeah. . .and _I'm_ your _boyfriend_," he pointed out, nuzzling her. "It's like. . .my given _right_ to see you in something like this. . ."

"No portfolio, Jack," she said firmly. "And _no_ showing whatever pictures you take to anybody _else_ without _my _permission. . ."

"All right," he pouted playfully.

"_Promise me_."

"I swear that these pictures won't go in the portfolio and I won't show them to anyone else without _your_ permission," he vowed.

"What am I wearing with it?" she mumbled, taking the top and looking at it like an enemy.

"The jeans you have on are great," he murmured, mind trying to _kill_ him with the images it kept pouring through.

"Step out. . ." she blushed. "I'll call you in when I'm changed."

"K," he kissed her nose and stepped out.

_Don't make this anymore uncomfortable than it will be for her. . ._he told himself as he ran up to his room to grab his camera. _And keep yourself in check. . ._

_Let's see how well you do,_ desire snickered. _You're about to see _more_ of her than ever before. . .This should be an interesting play of events. . ._

"You can come in," she called gently, just as he was getting back to the door.

"All right," he shut his desire away and slowly opened the door.

His mind almost went off the deep end when he saw her; she was nibbling her lip, staring at the floor, thumbs hooked in her back pockets, and it was all he could do to make himself_ behave_. He'd never noticed before how nicely _toned _her body was; he could see the muscles of her stomach as she breathed, they weren't _chiseled_ like his but they were gorgeous just the same, and he noted just how curvy she was. She was the image of _perfection_ to him, he took one shot of her being all shy, and slid the camera in his hip pocket, walking over to her.

She twitched, whimpering slightly, as he gently stroked her sides, and he quickly took his hands off her. Lock _still _stared at her feet, simply _refusing_ to make eye contact, and he didn't like how defeated she appeared.

"Look at me, babs," he whispered, gently tipping face.

Silver eyes slowly looked at him, embarrassment and some fear reflected in them, and that_ hurt_ him. He ran his thumb over her cheek gently, she nuzzled into his palm, and he moved in for a soft kiss. Like a fool, he let one hand stroke down her side, which made her jump, and he looked at her with sympathy.

"Fuck," he scolded himself. "I'm sorry, hun. . ."

"No. . .I'm all right. . ." she whispered, blushing. "Just. . .will you stay-?"

"I'll stay in my _permitted_ area," he promised. "God, I can't get over how _beautiful_ you are. . ."

"Mmm," she growled softly.

"You don't think you're beautiful?" he murmured, a little stunned. How could she _not_?

"I dunno," she shrugged shyly, eyes flicking away from him.

"Well, I _do_ know," he purred, hooking the belt loops, and tugging her to him. "And you are _very_ beautiful," he said between light kisses.

"Jackie boy," she giggled, playing with the nape of his neck.

"Yes, _beautiful?_" he grinned.

"You're not too bad looking yourself," she smirked, swaying with him. "Know that?"

"Mmmm," he smiled. "Why _thank_ you."

She relaxed with him, allowing him to trace her exposed middle, sides, and some of her back, and he kissed her over and over again. Lock giggled and squirmed cutely as he let his fingers trace her star trail, he bit softly at that spot behind her ear until she threatened to beat him _senseless_, and finally got his mind back on the pictures he wanted to take.

"Mmm," he fished the camera out of his pocket. "All right. . .Picture time, babe."

She gave him a shy look, absently chewing on her lip, and he whimpered internally. Oh, the sweet torture he put himself through. He managed to coax her out to the swing set, in the sunlight she was absolutely _stunning_, and he told her to just swing and have fun.

"Easy for _you_ to say," she mumbled, sitting on the swing. "_You're_ not the one in a swim suit top. . ."

He chuckled, standing near the fence, and waited for her to get relaxed--he wasn't rushing _this_ either. She started to twist in the swing, making herself spin a little, he took a couple pictures, and then she relaxed more, standing up on the swing and laughing. Bobby came out, commenting on Lock's outfit, and she glared at him. Jack burst into laughter as his oldest brother grabbed the hose and sprayed her with it, and he took more shots of them playing around.

"_Bobby!_" Lock giggled, getting off the swing. "That's _cold!_"

"Is it?" Bobby's blue eyes glinted playfully as he got her again.

She managed to somehow get the hose away from him, and soaked him with it, while Jack took more pictures of them. Bobby grabbed her, slinging her over his shoulder easily, and she dropped the hose, laughing and play struggling. Eventually, his brother left them alone, but not before taking the camera from Jack, and giving Lock a sly wink.

"Don't you _dare_," he growled lightly as he saw Lock with the hose again.

"Oops," she smiled innocently, spraying him in the chest and down.

"All right," he grumbled playfully, stripping off his soaking shirt. "If _that's_ how you wanna play. . ."

She sprayed him again, the cold water making him hiss as it hit his bare chest, and he darted after her. She screamed, dropping the hose, and ran around the side of the house, him close behind. He caught her just before she rounded the other corner, looping her bare middle, and pulled her back to his chest. Lock gasped at the sudden contact of their flesh, Jack growled in his throat, and held her tighter to him, relishing the feeling of their skin pressed together.

"J-Jackie," she shivered, only creating more friction between them.

"Mmmm?" he hummed, biting the back of her neck which made her squirm _deliciously_ against him.

"_Hell,_" she whined, knees acting as if they'd give out on her. "Ok. . .No, _stop_. . .We're done, demon boy. . ."

"Right," he panted, reluctantly letting her go.

_What happened to staying in check?_ desire teased.

_Shut it. . . _he growled.

"Hey, I'm all right," Lock touched his cheek. "Just a little too much for right now, baby. . ."

"Mmm hmm," he nodded, still feeling sort of bad.

"Come on, let's go get dry clothes on and finish this photo shoot," she giggled, grabbing his hand and leading him back around the house. "I'm havin'_ loads_ of fun!"

He smiled, kissing her cheek, then neck, and she giggled, telling him to quit it. He asked her to shut the hose off, but before she did, he sprayed her once with it, making her shriek from the shock, and slap him hard on his rug burn. Bobby had towels waiting for them by the door, he told Jack to lose the jeans, and asked Lock if she'd go to her room to change so the house wouldn't get wet too. After they were all dry and changed, and Jack had fresh batteries and memory card in the camera, they were on their way.

**_SONG: Drops of Jupiter--Train  
I figured a little fluff chapter wouldn't kill you guys (or me)….I know most of you are prolly thinking that Kett and Zane are gonna show up and ruin stuff….maybe they will, maybe they won't…I don't even know what I'll do with them yet….I might be going camping with my family for like the better part of the week so it might be a bit before the next update….Check out the profile for links to Lock's swim top!! Let me know what you think of the chapter!!_**


	46. New Ink for Lock

Chapter Forty-Six

Bobby was looking through all the pictures Jack had taken of Lock, he'd taken them to get the film developed after they were all finished, and he already had his _favorites_ picked out. The first one, his_ top_ fave, was of her in a purple skirt (It wasn't the show skirt from before), and a shirt that said, "Heaven's a Lie". She was standing on a stone pedestal with an angel statue in the cemetery, leaning back into its opened arms, and he just loved the pure irony of the whole thing. The other one was actually of her in Jack's clothes, leaning on the brick wall of some random alley, and she had her butterfly knife in her hands, looking all 'bad ass'. The pants she had on were some of his brother's most _treasured_ show clothes, with a winged skull high up on the thigh, and holes all over in them, and the shirt was one of his button downs with a skull and roses on the whole upper right side.

There were quite a few others: Stray in torn jeans and a splatter skull tank top, hanging her feet off the old bridge, wearing a playful smile on her face; another of her in Jack's black jeans and a plain button down, standing knee deep in the river; one of her splashing water at Jack as he snapped the shot; her in that Goth school girl looking outfit, walking along the top of a brick wall with ease; the teen in Jack's cut offs and a plain black tank top, with all sorts of chains and heavy black jewelry on, sitting on their roof with her acoustic guitar in hand; her in that outfit she wore on the 4th, standing barefoot on the river back, holding wildflowers in her hands; and then all the shots of their water fight in the backyard and her on the swing.

Bobby had kept his eyes open for either of those two _fucks_, but had fortunately seen _nothing_ of them the whole day. He _did_ see Jack practically driving himself _nuts_ as he took the shots of his girlfriend, and he'd had to hide a big smile about it the whole time. He'd also had to keep a straight face when they got home and the very first thing Jack did was vanish to the shower for _over_ an hour.

_Poor bastard. . ._he smirked. _Though I do _prefer_ him taking as much personal time as he needs compared to an alternative. . ._

He put the pictures away and got started on homemade pizzas for dinner. Jack came down, dressed in pajamas already, and stole some pepperoni, giving Bobby a sheepish look.

"Umm. . .Bobby?" Jack murmured shyly.

"Yeah, Jackie?" he grinned; already guess on what was coming.

"Would you mind if Lock stayed with _you_ tonight?" he blushed.

"Sure. . .Guy shit?" he smiled, playfully elbowing him.

"Yeah. . ." he blushed even more. "I just don't wanna take the chance of something happenin' while we sleep. . ."

"I_ understand_. . ." he ruffled the wet hair. "She know the deal?"

"Mmm hmm," he nodded. "Told her 'fore she got in the shower. . .She finds it _funny_. . ."

"Can you _blame_ her?" he chuckled.

"No," he smirked. "But she still doesn't have to poke fun at me about it. . ."

"You did it to _yourself_," he teased, checking the pizzas.

Dinner went as usual, lots of laughing and teasing, and they all watched TV until it was time for bed. Stray had that freaking monkey with her, Bobby rolled his eyes, and went to get changed in the bathroom. When he came back, Jack was busy telling Stray goodnight, and he walked to the end of the hall to wait.

_Fucker better not make out on my bed. . ._he growled. _I'll wring his queer neck if he does. . ._

When a few minutes passed and Jack still hadn't emerged to go to his _own_ room, Bobby growled loudly, and stalked to his bedroom door, planning on tearing Jack a new one. He quietly opened his door, to make sure he'd surprise the fuck, getting ready to really chew his baby brother out, and stopped, smirking and shaking his head. Lock was laying down, her head on Jack's lap, and his little brother was busy stroking her hair and whispering something to her--a song. Silver eyes were closed as Jack sang gently to her, her chest rising and falling steadily, and his brother finally got up, kissing her innocently on the mouth before leaving.

"Just when I'm about to _rip_ into you," he chuckled, messing up Jack's hair, "you two gotta be all cute and shit. . ."

Jack laughed, walking to his own room, and Bobby quietly slipped into bed, trying not to wake the sleeping girl. He covered up with his own blanket, put his hands behind his head, and stared at the dark ceiling, getting lost in his thoughts.

_She hasn't had a nightmare in quite some time. . .Dorian just calls to check up on how she's doing every once in a while, he comes over to see her if I think he _needs_ to. . ._he mused. _Cracker Jack's back to being his idiot self. . .But, those two fuck heads keep trying to ruin this. . .Everything I've ever helped go right in this household. . .They're trying to destroy it. . ._

"Bobby?" Stray whispered, sounding nervous.

"Yeah, baby girl, it's me," he said, letting a hand run down her back. "You all right?"

"Yeah. . ." she sighed. "Did. . .did you see either of _them_ today?"

"Nope," he ran his hand down her back again. "Why? Did _you_?"

"No. . .But I felt_ watched_. . ." she murmured. "They're makin' me get all paranoid and think someone's around every corner I turn. . .I feel like they _were_ around today. . ."

"I'm hoping they _weren't_, sweetheart," he said softly, rubbing her back. "I kept my eyes open and didn't see _anything_."

"We never _do_," she whimpered, shivering.

"Come here, Stray," he pulled her over to him. "It's all right. . .I got ya, baby girl. . ."

"I mean. . .I _did_ have a _lot_ of fun today. . ." she whispered against his neck. "But I couldn't help being somewhat worried. . ."

"What was your_ favorite_ part of today?" he murmured, trying to make her focus on all the fun she'd had.

"The cemetery. . ." she giggled softly. "Actually, I loved _all _of it. . ."

"Was _nice_," he smirked. "I think Jackie enjoyed it a little _too_ much, though."

The teen erupted into cute giggles, nodding in agreement, and relaxed against him. He snickered, rubbing her back, kissed her temple, and got settled. A few short minutes later, she was sleeping, and Bobby wasn't far behind her. Sounds in his room woke him up a while later. Stray was still curled next to him, his arm tightened protectively around her middle, and he held his breath in order to listen.

"What the fuck?" he growled loudly as someone tried to pry his arm off of the girl.

"Bobby!" someone squeaked. "It's _me_!"

"Fairy?" he mumbled, seeing his brother. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"I. . .can't sleep. . ." Jack whispered shyly.

"So?" he grumbled, sitting up.

"So. . .I thought. . ." his baby brother looked at him in the darkness. "Bobby, I _can't_ fall asleep_ without_ her. .. I just figured I'd come in and-."

"Take her?" he snorted softly. "Jesus, Jack, you're sorta pathetic. . ."

_I shoulda guessed this would happen. . ._he sighed. _I've been letting them sleep in his room for too long without _making_ her stay with _me_ some nights. . ._

"Leave me alone," Jack muttered quietly.

"I thought you were having her stay in here 'cuz you had guy shit. . ." he whispered.

"The shower helped. . ." he blushed, looking at his girlfriend briefly.

"Will you two shut the fuck up?" Stray growled suddenly, yanking the blanket over her head.

"Baby girl, your man can't get to sleep _without_ you," Bobby chuckled, catching a sharp glare from Jack.

"Mm," she growled gently, not moving. "Whatever. . ."

"Babe. . .Would you come stay with me?" Jack asked, carefully pulling the blanket from her head.

"Requires movement," she mumbled.

"I'll _carry_ you," his brother snickered.

"You _really_ can't sleep?" she asked groggily.

"I swear it," he smirked, touching her hair. "Been tossin' and turnin' since I went to bed. . ."

"Bobby?" she murmured, asking permission.

"Go ahead," he chuckled. "But Jack, it you get an issue. . .bring her back here or just come get me and I'll take her the rest of the night. . ."

"All right," Jack grinned, gently scooping the girl up.

"Night, Bobby. . .Love you," she sighed, holding onto Jack's neck.

"Love you too," he got settled in bed once more.

_Fuckin' kids. . ._he smiled, drifting off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lock woke up in Jack's room, him snuggled happily to her back, and smirked. The fact that he simply could _not_ sleep _without_ her made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside, she felt. . ._needed_.

She carefully rolled so she faced him, luckily not so much as making him_ stir_, and watched him sleep. He was _adorable_ when he slept: bangs in his face, the way his tattooed chest and sides moved with each breath, how the morning sun danced on his tan skin, and how, even in sleep, he tended to stroke her sides, back or middle. Jack sighed quietly, gently rolling to his back, and kicked the blanket to his waist, making her grin.

_He's damn near as strong as Bobby. . ._instinct whispered as she looked at him. _Though you'd never guess it by the type of clothing he wears. . .he hides it. . ._

_He's gorgeous. . ._she murmured, blushing.

She gently traced the tribal ink on his right side, watching as her fingers followed it up his very toned middle, and smirked slightly. He _was_ gorgeous to her, and not _just _on the outside, he was just as perfect on the inside. Lock let her fingers follow the tattoo back down, briefly going over the muscles of his body, and finally, she was at the star around his navel. His stomach twitched as she traced it, she grinned, and left it alone, tracing the rest of him instead. Hazel eyes glittered softly at her when she glanced up while going over his chest, she jumped, blushing, and quickly took her hands off him.

"No. . ._Hey_," he whined, wiggling a little. "That felt _good_. . .Keep going. . ._Pwease_?"

She giggled softly, carefully resuming where she had left off, and watched as he smiled, eyes fluttering shut happily. Jack purred when she scratched behind his ears, he did it even louder when she rubbed his chiseled tummy, and he sighed with total contentment once she was through. She silenced a squeak when he rolled and shimmied to her middle, slowly pushing her shirt up. Jack sank his teeth into the right side of her stomach gently, making her want to squirm around, but his strong hands held her body still as he bit and kissed.

"Know what I've been thinking?" he smiled, biting a little roughly.

"_Nnno_," she drawled, watching him mark up her middle.

"You should," he gave her gentle kisses now, "totally get a new tattoo on this side. . ."

"O-of what?" she panted, head falling back on the pillow.

"Mmmm. . .Dunno," he growled softly, thumbs caressing her sides as he sucked on her last rib. "You'd actually be willing to get another one?"

"Yeah. . ._Hell_. . .I'll even let _you_ pick it out. . ." she murmured, biting her lip as he worked on her. "But you gotta be _fair_ about it. . ."

"Of _course_," he was seriously muffled as he paid attention to her navel now. "I'm thinking. . ." he moved back to biting her side rather _hard_. "A tribal design of some sort. . ."

"_Fuck_. . .Jackie," she _did_ squirm in his strong grip--he was engrossed in lapping at her bellybutton.

"Stop?" he asked, looking at her with a bit of concern.

"Not yet," she whimpered, glancing to him.

"Feels _good_, don't it?" he smirked, slowly going back to her navel and nibbling softly.

"Mmm hmm," she felt a shudder run through her whole body.

He hummed gently, making her twitch away yet up into him at the same time, and his hands moved to her hips to hold her still, tightening on her a little bit. After a while, she started to feel strange, like she used to when _Rod_ was with her, and she panicked suddenly.

"Jack,_ stop_. . .Please," she breathed, eyes shut tightly. "Please. . ._stop_. . ."

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, immediately pulling her shirt down and holding himself over her. "Babe?"

"I feel. . .odd," she mumbled, blushing.

"_Bad_ kind?" he gently brushed her hair back.

"Kinda. . ." she felt _horrible_. "Just. . ._way_ too much of a good thing for the moment. . ."

"Oh. . ." his hazel eyes looked at her softly. "Is there _anything_ I can do to make it better?"

"Yeah," she smirked a little, the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach starting to leave.

"Name it," he smiled lovingly down at her. "And it's _done_."

"Kiss me," she whispered, gently guiding his lips to hers.

"Done deal," he beamed just before they connected.

It was unbelievably _soft_, full of _all_ Jack's loving and caring nature, and she felt completely better. Once he was done with her lips, he moved on to shower her neck and jaw line with gentle kisses, and she giggled quietly, loving how he knew just _what_ to do.

"All better now?" he murmured in her ear.

"_Entirely_," she sighed, nuzzling into his shoulder. "I love you, Jackie boy."

"Mmm. . .I love you too, gorgeous," he smiled, moving to lie beside her. "Come here. . ."

She readily snuggled close, letting her head rest on the pillow beside his, and he moved so they faced each other. Lock's hand found his side on its own, thumb caressing the bare skin, and his hand found her hip, his knuckles going in soft circles on the sleep shorts.

"You _honestly_ couldn't get to sleep without me last night?" she whispered, staring into those hazel eyes of his.

"No, I _couldn't_," he smirked. "And _believe_ me, I tried all sorts of stuff. . ."

"Like what?" she carefully traced shapes on his side.

"Well. . .I tried sleeping in _your_ bed, thinking just the smell of you would help me. . .Obviously, it didn't really work. . .So then I tried coming back up here and cuddling a pillow. . .didn't cut it," he grinned, putting their noses together. "I tried just laying here, but could _not_ get comfortable and ended up tossing and turning for _two_ hours. . .Which is when I decided to go get you. . ."

"You were just gonna sneak into Bobby's room and try to _take_ me?" she gaped a little at him. Was he fucking _insane_?

"Yeah. . .Didn't really think that through. . ." he snickered. "Bobby tightened his arm on you when he heard me walk in. . .For a second, I considered just crawling into bed with the two of you, but figured I'd get killed, so I tried to pry his arm off you. . .Luckily, Bobby decided to not shoot whoever it was first and ask questions later. . ."

"I got to sleep just fine," she said guiltily. "I had Crazy Monkey. . ."

"And someone else in the bed," he chuckled, pulling her really close. "I _need_ someone to snuggled with at night. . .and only _you _will do the trick. . ."

"I'm so sure," she giggled, rolling her eyes.

"_Seriously_," he pouted. "I need _my_ beautiful cuddle buddy to sleep. . ."

"You _did_ fall right to sleep once I was in here," she smiled, kissing his cheek.

"You two up yet?" Bobby called, knocking on the door.

"Yeah," Jack told him. "Why?"

"'Cuz I'm thinking about going to town," his brother said.

"Hey!" Jack sprang from the bed, opening the door quickly. "Think you could take us to Joe's?"

"Jesus. . ._Another_ tattoo, fairy?" Bobby rolled his blue eyes sarcastically.

"No," he laughed. "Not for _me_. . .For _Lock_."

"Baby girl?" he stared at her. "Please tell me you're not going to become a human sketch pad like Jack. . ."

"I'm_ not_," she blushed.

"Fine," he winked at her. "Jack, get a shower and get ready. . .I'll take _you_ to Joe's while _I_ go shopping. . ."

"Thanks!" Jack grinned, grabbing clean clothes, and darting off to his shower.

"Just _one_, right?" Bobby asked as she made the bed.

"Mmm hmm. . .Right here," she touched the right side of her stomach. "I'm lettin' Jackie pick. . ."

"You two are the strangest kids I've met," he smiled, eyes sparkling. "_He_ can't fucking sleep _without_ you. . .and you let _him_ pick out _your _next tattoo. . ."

"I picked out _two_ of his," she reminded, laughing.

"I want you to take your knife," he got serious. "And wait _inside_ Joe's if you happen to get done _before_ me. . .Just to play it safe. . ."

"Right," she nodded obediently. "We'll call you when I'm done. . ."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"How about this one?" Jack asked, pointing to a simple tribal design.

"Jack, I told you: _you're_ picking," Lock smirked.

"I know," he pulled her back into him. "But I'd like some _input_ here. . ."

He absently stroked the side of her tummy where the new ink would go, looking over her shoulder at the possible designs, and caught Joe smiling and shaking his head. Jack huffed quietly, rolling his eyes, and decided to watch as Lock glanced over the tribal designs, noting her body language. Her sliver eyes kept flicking back to a tribal pattern with a nautical star towards the top and he _knew_.

"_This_ one," he said, pointing it out. "But the star should have some color. . ."

"What color?" she whispered, smiling softly.

"Mmmm. . .a nice, _bright _purple," he purred, picturing it.

"Pick one yet?" Joe teased.

"Yeah," he grinned, and explained that he wanted the star to be black and purple.

"All right, Lock," Joe smiled warmly. "Let's get it drawn on you. . ."

Jack went and sat down, watching how his girlfriend and Joe chatted while the man got things ready. He saw Lock showing the tattoo artist _exactly_ where she wanted it and swallowed thickly. The tattoo would start at the last rib, travel down her middle (very close to her side), and end somewhere on her _pelvis_. He growled softly at the thought of _another_ man seeing _that_ part of her before _he_ got to, but reminded himself that it was _Joe_ and the man was always very _professional_.

_Besides_, desire purred loudly, _think about it. . ._You'll_ be the one to trace it, I'm sure. . ._

That thought made him shift in the seat, crossing a leg over the other just in case, and he bit at his lip gently. If what the animal in him said was_ true_, he'd get to expand boundaries a little bit more with her, and he _liked_ that idea--_a lot._

_Tracing with just a finger will lead to nibbling. . ._the animal pushed on. _And that will lead to licking and kissing and _biting_. . ._

"Mmmm," he whimpered quietly, sinking down in the seat as he felt his pants grow_ tighter_.

_Shut the hell up right now!_ he ordered. _Why do you hafta go and get me all turned on in a _public_ place like this?!_

_'Cuz it's so _easy_. . ._it snickered.

This was happening a lot lately. Simple stuff kept turning him on at the _worst_ possible times. Like yesterday, during the _whole_ photo shoot, he'd been going_ insane_, and had _barely_ been able to manage things. Taking a shower helped a_ lot_, but with the way he was anymore the past two days, he felt like he'd have to spend every second of _every day_ in the damn shower.

A small hiss from Lock yanked him back to attention. He growled protectively in his throat as he saw Joe starting on the _bottom_ of the tattoo, not liking to see his girlfriend in even _slight_ pain, and thanked God that his pants were back to fitting him normally as he walked over to her. He slipped his hand in hers, she blushed and looked away from him, and her jaw clenched slightly as Joe worked on the part he knew would hurt the most, _first_--to just get it done and out of the way for her.

"Told you it hurts," Jack whispered into her ear.

She nodded a little, most likely adjusting to the feel, and slowly relaxed. Joe shot him a sympathetic glance, knowing she wasn't like Jack, and kept working on her. Once past the pelvis part of it, Lock's eyes closed, and the rest of the tattoo went just fine. Bobby came in just as Joe was filling in the purple on the star and sat down to wait for them, smirking a little.

"Now. . ." Joe was talking to Lock after the work was done. "You may want to wear loose shorts for a few days and maybe. . .Well. . .If you have a swim top, I'd recommend wearing that for at least the next two days. . .Shirts may hurt like hell rubbing on that new ink. . ."

"Ok," she smiled, paying for the work. "Thanks a lot, Joe."

"No problem," he grinned.

Lock went to get in the car, Bobby shot Jack a knowing look as he crawled into the back, and he blushed a deep red. He, of course, _loved _the idea of Lock being in the swim top again, and his brother's _insane_ 'Bobby-sense' picked up on it immediately. He figured he'd get another damn talk as Bobby unlocked the door and told Lock to go find that top to wear.

"Fairy, we gotta talk a minute," he said firmly, pushing Jack back onto the porch.

"I figured as much," he sighed, sitting down. "What now?"

"I know you've been having. . .guy issues a _lot_ the past few days. . ." Bobby mumbled. "But. . .Maybe Lock should stay with _me_ tonight. . .I don't care if you _can't _sleep without her,_ I_ don't want_ you_ to scare the living hell out of her. . ."

"I know. . ." he blushed again. "But the showers really seem to help me, Bobby. . ."

"Tell you what," his brother ruffled his hair. "We'll let _her_ decide what_ she_ wants to do. . .If she stays with you, that's fine. . .But I want her in _my _room if you have a problem in the night. . .I _mean_ it."

"All right, Bobby," he whispered, getting up.

"Thanks, fairy. . ." he smiled. "I'm just trying to look out for you two. . ."

"I know, man," he grinned.

Lock wanted to sleep in Jack's room, no questions asked. Though she did put on a tank top for bed, even with the scorching temperature of the night (they were going to have a heat wave it seemed), and crawled under the sheet with him. Jack was in the lightest shorts he could find, the sheet was shoved to his waist, and he was _still_ too damn hot. Lock seemed fine somehow, snuggling into the bed, and falling asleep quickly; her steady rhythm of breathing hypnotizing him into sleep quickly, even with the insufferable heat of the night.

**_Yay….back from camping…I ended up only going one night, but when a fucking raccoon tried to get into the tent I was sharing with my brother, I was like "No. . .not happening. . ." and came home (even though I am a country girl…there are boundaries I draw when it comes to wild animals trying to share a tent with me) And my brother's dog was starting to think we hated him….Anyway, got the new chapter written up….I'll have the links on my profile….check them out…My friend is coming over this weekend and I'm going to see a comedian on Monday with another friend, so it may be a couple days (I'll try to work on the next chapter a little though, don't freak out)…Leave me some reviews!! Love you guys!!_**


	47. Heat Wave

Chapter Forty-Seven

_Six-year-old Lock sat, waiting for her "new family" to arrive and pick her up. For the first twelve months, she'd been bounced around from home to home (_fourteen_ homes, to be exact), and was no newcomer to the game. She'd managed to avoid sexual and physical abuse so far, but _had_ seen plenty of both happen to the other kids, and suffered a fair amount of emotional abuse. Now, armed with only her small duffel bag and silence, she waited._

_'Here they are,' her social worker said cheerily. 'Come on, don't be so shy.'_

_'This the kid?' the man, presumably the father, asked in a gruff voice._

_'This is Lock,' her worker shoved her forward a little. 'Lock, this is Mr. Darley. . .your new foster father.'_

_'Get in the car,' Mr. Darley growled. 'Joe and Billy are waiting.'_

_Without saying a single word, she skittered to the Mustang that the man had pulled up in, and two older boys climbed out. The older of the two must have been fourteen and the youngest just ten, both were tall and lean, and looked strong as hell. A scar ran the bridge of the eldest's nose, but the youngest had no visible marks, and both boys gave her the once over, scowling at her._

_'I'm Billy. . .That's Joe,' the older growled._

_'She's fuckin' _little_. . .' Joe grumbled._

_'Car,' Billy ordered, shoving at her._

_Lock obeyed silently, scrambling in the backseat, and put her belt on, clutching her bag to her chest. Billy slid in beside her, Joe sat up front, and she cowered against the window, knowing this place was going to be _bad_. Their father got in the car and started it, the engine roaring to life making Lock jump._

_'Did you boys tell your new 'sister' hello?' Darley asked gruffly, glancing at his sons._

_'Yeah. . .' Billy mumbled, watching her. 'She's a little shit. . ._Skittish_ too,' he twitched at her and she flinched whimpering._

_That's how the Darley house was: Billy taunting her non-stop, their dad beating the hell out of whichever son he could grab first, and Joe often mumbling for Billy to just leave her alone. Three months went by and she was _still_ with them. The boys resented her because Mr. Darley _never_ touched her, never did anything but pretend she didn't _exist_, and she wished they'd _all_ do that--act like she wasn't alive._

_'Spoiled brat,' Billy spat at her one afternoon while it was just her and the boys at home._

_Lock jumped, trying hard not to cry, and went back to coloring. The book and crayons were swept to the floor as Billy swiped his arm across the table top, he then slammed his hands on the table in front of her, and got in her face._

_'Billy, leave her alone,' Joe mumbled, getting a glass of water, and leaving to watch TV._

_'Fuck you, Joe!' he snapped, glaring at her. 'She thinks she so _special_ 'cuz Dad won't _touch_ her!'_

_'Whatever, dude,' Joe said, going to his room and slamming the door._

_'Has anyone _ever_ hit you?' he growled, making their noses touch._

_She just shook her head, eyes wide in terror, and felt hot tears slide down her face. Billy snorted in disgust, hopping up on the table, and stared at her with hateful green eyes._

_'_Pathetic!_' he growled. 'Look at you! Crying and shaking like a beat dog. . .' he put his face close to hers again. 'And _no one's_ even fucking _touched_ you yet!' he roared. 'Been in _fourteen_ homes and never had a single _hand_ laid on you. . .Must make you feel _special_. . .Like you're_ better_ than everyone else.'_

_'N-no,' she whimpered, cowering away from him._

_' 'N-no,' ' he mimicked her. 'God, you're so fucking _useless_! Nothing but a skittish little crybaby bitch! No wonder your parents _died_, I bet _they _couldn't stand you either.'_

Stand up for yourself,_ something whispered in her mind._

_'Fuck you,' Lock whispered, using an _adult_ word for the first time, and staring at those green eyes._

_Pain exploded in the left side of her face, she yelped, and was on the floor--Billy's blow had knocked her from the chair. She held her wounded face, sobbing, and heard him slip from the table._

RUN! NOW!_ that new voice in her mind screamed._

_She scrambled to her feet, darting past Billy, but he tripped her, and she went sprawling to the linoleum. Before she could move, she was wrenched to her feet, and she shrieked as blinding pain tore through her right arm, a faint snap barely audible over her own yelp._

_'Fuck me, huh?' Billy demanded, backing her to the wall._

Fight! Stay strong! LIVE!_ her instinct ordered, making itself known for the first time in her life. _He'll _kill_ you if you don't!

_Billy had a firm grip on her broken arm, squeezing mercilessly, and a sick grin on his lips. Lock blindly struck out with her left fist, hitting him in the face, but she was so young and so weak that it did _nothing_. He shoved her to the side, she fell on her already busted arm, and a heavy boot came down on her side, pinning her and stealing her breath._

_'Pathetic, like I said,' he laughed darkly. 'Can't even defend yourself properly. . .'_

Don't back down. . ._instinct murmured. _Don't let him win. . .

_'Blow me!' she spit at him, using a saying she'd heard in previous homes. 'Dickhead!'_

_The boot unpinned her, only to drive into her ribs, cracking them, and she screamed in agony, curling up. He yanked her up by the collar of her shirt, ripping it, and glared violently at her. She was trembling and terrified, hurt and crying, but she glared right back into those eyes._

_'Welcome home,' he smirked, lightly kissing her bloody lips. 'You're just like one of _us_ now. . .'_

_Their father came home shortly after it all happened, and took her and_ Billy_ to the hospital._

_'This is _your_ damn mess, Billy,' his father snarled. '_You_ take her in. . .'_

_Billy scooped her up, making her ribs and arm shriek in pain, and took her inside. He could turn on the charm easily and it worked like magic. He held her close, acting as if he_ really_ cared about her, and talked to the first nurse he found._

_'Excuse me,' he said politely. 'I think my little sister may have busted her arm and some of her ribs. . .'_

_'Oh, the poor thing,' she said, looking at her. 'Is your mother or father here?'_

_'No, Dad's at work,' he lied, acting worried about her. 'I-I got really scared and rode the bus here. . .I didn't know what else to do. . .'_

_'Hold on. . .Let me find a doctor,' she hurried off._

_'You tell them _exactly_ what we went over in the car,' he growled at Lock. 'Or I'll beat the _hell_ out of you. . .Got it, brat?'_

_She nodded, fighting the urge to cry, and stayed quiet. Billy smirked sweetly, kissing her cheek, and shifted her around in his arms, making her whimper in new pain. The nurse came back, a female doctor in tow, and they were escorted to a room. Billy set her on the examination table, glaring in warning, and leaned on the wall, watching her and pretending to be deeply concerned about her well being._

_'What's your name, sweetie?' the doctor asked gently._

_'L-Lock,' she whispered, seeing Billy's dark eyes locked on her._

_'How old are you?' she asked, carefully checking her arm._

_'Six,' she whimpered, tears slipping from her silver eyes._

_'Six, huh?' she looked at her bruised face. 'How did you manage to break your arm, Lock?'_

_Billy cocked his head at her, silently telling her that she better _not_ tell the truth, and Lock told her first lie to cover up abuse._

_'I f-fell,' she murmured, wincing as the woman touched her ribs._

_'You _fell_?' she didn't buy the story obviously. 'Off what?'_

_'The stair banister,' Billy spoke up, pretending to be scared. 'I told her to quit trying to slide down the thing, but you know kids. . .She slipped off it and landed on the steps. . .'_

_Lock ended up with a cast on her arm, her ribs were wrapped tightly, and even though the doctor had made _Billy_ leave and asked her for the_ truth_, Lock stuck with the lie. Mr. Darley was_ furious_ that he'd have to pay for her cast and beat Billy really badly, which ended up with Lock being tortured by him._

_'Come here,' he ordered when she crept past his bedroom door to use the bathroom that night._

_When she ignored him, he grabbed her good arm, and yanked her into his room. He slapped her around a bit, blackening her eye and busting her lip again, then pulled her up on his bed with him, and told her she was staying there for the night, so he could 'keep an eye on her and be sure she was all right'._

"Lock, wake up," a loving voice ordered gently, warm hands cupping her face.

She opened her eyes, staring into Jack's hazel ones, and then saw the blood on his lip and the bleeding scratch marks on his chest. She pushed him away in shame, knowing _she_ was the cause for his wounds, and cried. He gently touched her hand, she took it away, and curled up in the corner.

_I hurt _Jack_!_ she yelled mentally. _I made him_ bleed_. . ._I_ did it!_

"Babe, I'm all right," he soothed, stroking her leg. "No harm done. . ."

"Bull shit!" she snapped. "I hit _you_, Jack! You're fucking_ bleeding_!"

"So what?" he tried to pull her up to him.

"The hell's goin' on?" Bobby grumbled, coming in. "Jesus, Jack. . .What happened?"

"She had a nightmare. . .Freaked in her sleep and I got the brunt of it," he sighed. "I'm_ all right_. . ."

"Go clean yourself up, Cracker Jack," his brother ordered, sitting on the bed next to her.

"I _hit_ him, Bobby," she whimpered. "He's _bleeding_ and it's_ my_ fault. . ."

"C'mere, sweetheart," he soothed, pulling her up to his chest. "Jesus. . .you're burning up. . ."

"I think that's why I had the nightmare," she mumbled. "I got way too hot. . ."

"Mmm," he held her hair off her neck to help her cool down. "Jack's all right, baby girl. . .Boy can _take_ some hits, trust me. . ."

"But _I_ hit him. . ." she whispered. "_I_ hurt him this time. . .not someone else. . ."

"Shhh," he kissed her temple. "Want me to go check on the fairy?"

She nodded slowly, feeling horrid for what she'd done, and Bobby's blue eyes glinted at her as he winked.

"Get some cooler clothes on while I'm gone. . .I'll bring you some water too, ok?"

"K," she sighed, slipping from the bed.

Bobby left, pulling the door closed, and she opened the window, hoping for some sort of air flow. Lock stripped her sweaty tank top and bra, putting her swim top on again, and sat in the window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack used a damp washcloth to clean the blood from his lip, then carefully cleaned his chest off, and sighed. She'd lashed out suddenly in her sleep, her fist connecting solidly with his face before he even knew what was happening, and it had scared him pretty badly. She'd clawed him when he tried to pin her arms and had managed to get another decent blow in on his face, his cheekbone was already bruising nicely.

"She got too hot," Bobby whispered, making Jack leap. "Had a nightmare. . .What's _your_ damage, Apple Jacks?"

"Nothing bad," he muttered, letting Bobby look him over anyway. "Had much _worse_ than a busted lip, scratches, and a bruise. . ."

"Mmm," he nodded. "Face might need some ice. . .I'll get it and a bottle of water for Stray. . ."

"She stayin' with you?" he mumbled, staring at his reflection. He really wasn't _that_ bad, but he could understand why Lock had panicked about it.

"No. . ." Bobby said firmly. "You two _will_ work this thing out. . .She's changing, so knock first," he went to get the water and ice.

"Oh. . .Ok," he sighed, slowly going to his room.

He knocked, then walked in, and saw Lock sitting in the window, her back to him, and that swim top instead of her normal tank top. He went to her quietly, slipping his arms around her middle, resting his head against her neck, and she flinched, whimpering. She tried to pull away from his embrace, but he held her tighter, and nuzzled her shoulder.

"Stop," he whispered gently.

Her struggling stopped, she turned to face him, eyes full of shame and tears, and slowly reached up to touch his face. Her fingers brushed past his split lip, he felt a twinge of pain and pleasure mixed together, fought it down, and let her do whatever she was doing. He heard Bobby come in, set the stuff down, and leave, shutting the door behind him. Tears slid down Lock's pale face as she examined him, he wiped them away, and tipped her chin up so he could look her in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Jack," she cried. "I never. . .wanted to hurt _you_. . ."

"This was _no one's_ fault, babs," he soothed, stroking her neck. "Just got too much heat and a nightmare is all. . ."

"But I beat the _hell_ out of you," she murmured, looking at him with sad, silver eyes.

"No," he smirked. "I still got _plenty_ of hell left _in_ me. . ."

"Jackie," she giggled softly.

"Well, I_ do_," he snickered, moving closer to her. "See?" he smiled, tickling her bare back lightly.

"Quit it," she laughed, squirming a little.

"Only if you'll kiss me," he grinned, teasing that spot he knew made her twitch every time he touched it.

"I don't wanna hurt you _more_," she blushed, grabbing his wrists to make him stop. "Your lip. . ."

"You _won't_ hurt me, Lock," he said firmly, putting their faces within kissing distance. "Besides, I got an owie on my lip and you_ gotta_ kiss it to make it_ better_," he used a little kid voice.

"You're a dork," she smirked, silver eyes looking at him gently.

He pouted at her, giving her puppy eyes, and made the most pathetic and _cutest_ whimper her could muster up.

"Oh my God," she giggled, rolling her eyes. "_Fine_. . ."

She very carefully leaned in and kissed his lower lip softly, as if she thought he'd _break_ if she gave him an actual kiss, and just as she went to pull back, he caught her lips with his, _roughly_. Lock squeaked, jumping, but melted readily into his kiss, and he pressed as close to her as possible.

"Dammit, Jack," she gasped, touching her lips when they parted. "You re-opened your lip. . ."

"Oh well," he shrugged, panting, and licked the sweet blood from his lips. "Guess that means you gotta kiss my owie again. . ."

She went to say something, but huffed instead, and shook her head at him. Jack had made his point: nothing she did would hurt him anymore. He took her hand and gently sucked his blood from her fingertips, earning a startled squeak and a shocked look from her.

"Great. . .I'm really dating a vampire," she mumbled, staring at him with wide eyes. "_Don't_," she pulled back when he went to kiss her again.

"Sorry," he whispered, stroking her sides. "Are we _ok_ now? No more feeling bad for _this_?" he gestured his wounds.

"No more feeling bad," she murmured.

"_Good_," he purred, scooping her up without warning, and sitting them on his bed. "Will you tell me what that nightmare was even _about_?"

"The first home where the _abuse_ started," she sighed, drinking some water.

Jack pulled her into his lap, not caring about the sweltering heat, and listened to her tale, icing his cheek on occasion. She curled to him, whispering the nightmare into his chest, and he stroked her back.

"That fuck head," he growled when she was finished.

"That was only the _first_ time," she muttered. "I was there _six months_ in total. . .By the time I left, I had a _thick_ medical record and a_ scar_," she touched her arm. "Billy. . .Billy was the start of_ everything_. . ._All_ the abuse. . .not just the _physical_. . ."

"Oh, baby," he cradled her to him. "I'm so sorry. . ."

"It. . .could have been a lot _worse_," she snorted. "The _other_ abuse. . .I'm sort of thankful for that, in a way. . .that it _wasn't_. . ."

"Now I get why you hit me," he murmured. "As a kid you were too weak to fight back. . .But _not _anymore. . ."

"I don't wanna talk about _that _shit anymore, demon boy," she said quietly. "I just want to try and get more sleep. . ."

"Sure thing, honey," he kissed her temple. "Get settled in while I go put the ice pack away. . ."

"K," she yawned, letting him move.

_I wish she _never_ had to endure that shit. . ._he thought, going downstairs. _She never deserved to be treated like trash. . ._

"How's she doin'?" Bobby asked, sipping a beer.

"Jesus!" he yelped and jumped, glaring at his brother. "She's all right now. . .We're gonna get back to sleep. . .Isn't it a little _early_ for _that_?" he gestured the beer.

"Probably," he smirked, finishing it. "But there's _nothing_ like cold beer when it's _this_ hot out. . .I'm gonna go tell Stray goodnight. . ."

"All right," he shook his head, smiling, and put the ice back in the freezer. Bobby was _such_ a weirdo.

Jack drank some cold water, used the bathroom, and quietly slid back to his room. Lock was snuggled in by the wall, sheet pushed to her waist, and realization dawned on him.

_She's in her bikini top. . ._he groaned.

"Jackie boy?" she whispered, looking at him. "What're ya doin'?"

"Uhhhh. . ." he blushed, searching for an answer. "Just. . .thinking. . ."

_Yeah, and trying _real_ hard to not pop a boner. . ._desire laughed at him.

_Shut it!_ he growled.

"Gonna come to bed?" she breathed, giving him a shy look. "I think. . ._I'm_ gonna need _my_ cuddle buddy tonight. . ."

"Oh. . .yeah," he smiled, crawling in next to her. "At your service, beautiful. . ."

She sighed contently, he tentatively put his arm over her, and curled on his side in the same manner she was. He bit back a moan as she shifted around against him, the soft skin of her back rubbing on his bare chest, and felt himself respond below the belt, quickly making sure to keep his hips away from her.

"Love you," she whispered,_ finally_ settled, and kissed his hand.

"You too," he managed to _sound_ fine and kissed her neck softly.

She was asleep quickly, holding his hand in hers, and he was in _major_ trouble. There was _no way_ he could slip off to shower with her holding his hand and she kept _moving_ every now and then, making him _impossibly_ turned on. _Somehow_, he fell asleep, no dreams to torture him, and woke when the sun hit his face.

"_Hell_," he winced when he moved. He was currently sprawled on his stomach and luckily _alone_ in bed.

"Hey, handsome!" Lock chirped, coming in with wet hair and a smile. She must have showered and was _still_ in shorts and a swim top, one of his button downs hanging on her shoulders,_ undone_.

"Hey, gorgeous," he smiled, hoping it didn't show the amount of _pain_ he was in.

"Gonna get up?" she smirked, kissing him lightly.

_Parts of him are _way_ ahead of you on that one. . ._desire giggled evilly.

"In a bit," he grinned. "Gotta wake up some. . ."

_Yeah. . .you've dealt with blue balls before,_ that animal teased. _Just not like _this_, you haven't. . ._

_Fuck off. . ._he grumbled. _It's never been _this _bad before. . ._

"K. . ." she laughed, messing up his hair. "Love you, moose," she gave him a deep kiss.

"Love you too," he murmured once she was done, _aching_ worse than ever.

"Don't take forever. . .Blaine, Stevie, and the others are here," she beamed, leaving, and buttoning up the shirt on the way out.

"_Fuck_," he moaned, burying his face in his pillow. Why did everything have to try and ruin him?!

He _carefully_ got out of bed, grabbing_ whatever_ clothes his hands fell on first, and limped to the bathroom. He hurt so fucking bad he was almost in_ tears_, stripping his shorts and boxers was pure _agony_, and waiting for the water to warm up was the _worst_. Once in the shower, he quickly set about taking care of his problem, and was so damn _close_ to finishing, when someone knocked on the door.

_You're fucking joking!! _he whimpered, making his hand stop what it was doing.

"What?" he tried hard not to snap at the person, in case it was Lock or something.

"Fairy, hurry up. . .I gotta piss," Bobby whined.

"Gimme a second," he mumbled, starting to get_ pissed_.

"Can you just let me in now? I'll be _quick_," he begged.

_Today has got to be the worst day of my life,_ he growled, getting out to unlock the door.

"There," he called once he was back in the shower.

"Thanks," Bobby said, using the toilet.

"Mmm," he growled, hand wanting to float back to its previous task.

Bobby flushed, the water went cold, and Jack hissed loudly in shock.

"Shit. . ._Sorry_," Bobby chuckled, leaving.

He didn't even waste time locking the door, his hand resumed its work _roughly_, and he braced himself on the wall, sinking his teeth into his forearm as he reached his peak. His knees went weak, he held himself up, and let out a _loud_, satisfied sigh, finishing his shower normally. He pulled on clean boxers and some shorts, not bothering with a shirt (it was still too hot), and went downstairs still dripping.

"What happened to you?" Stevie asked, seeing Jack's lip, cheek, and chest.

Lock blushed, he sat on her lap, and kissed her gently in reassurance. He looked a _lot_ better this morning, but still looked like someone had gotten _pretty_ pissed at him.

"Lock had a bad dream last night," he told them. "She sorta hit me twice and clawed my chest, but it's not big deal. . ."

"Bad dream," Stevie snorted. "Right. . ._That_ what they're calling rough sex these days?"

Lock had tears in her eyes, a deep blush on her face, and she refused to look at anyone. Jack was just about to tear into his friend, but Bodie beat him to it. The youngest one of the whole bunch (not to mention, the _least_ violent) got up and belted Stevie hard in the face.

"Apologize," Bodie said quietly, pointing at Lock. "_Now._"

"I'm sorry, Lock," Stevie said, eyes wide in astonishment. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. . .I was just teasing. . ."

"Mmm," she growled, pushing at Jack until he let her up. "Thanks, Bodie," she hugged the youngest, making him blush _furiously_.

"Lucky _he_ got you 'fore _I_ did," Bobby grumbled, coming into the living room. "Stevie, don't tease about _that_ shit, got it?"

"Yeah," his head dropped. "I'm honestly sorry, Lock. . .I know you two _haven't_. . ." he trailed.

"I_ guess _I accept your apology," she sighed, glaring gently. "You can't help the fact that you only think with your penis and the head between your shoulders if just for _decoration_."

"Well. . .Now that we've established that Stevie's a prick, Bodie's a hero, and poor Lock had one _hell_ of a nightmare by the looks of Jackness. . .can we just all get along?" Blaine asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Sure," Lock grinned, sitting on Jack and tugging Bodie down next to them.

Jack noticed that the youngest _really_ took to Lock, she was one of the few women to actually_ listen_ when he spoke (which still wasn't much around Lock), and she didn't judge him _or_ the others. His friends stayed for hours, talking and joking, and Jack's day actually improved as it went on.

**_Yeah, yeah…I _KNOW_…Billy Darley is from Death Sentence….I just needed a name and a rude person and the muse in my head WOULD NOT shut up about it, so I used his name and his bad attitude…No, this isn't a crossover of the two movies….Though you_ may_ or may _not_ hear more about that asshole Billy as the story progresses…and, YEAH! Go, Bodie!! Bitch slapping Stevie like that….he deserved it….Review for me please!!_**


	48. That Is Not Dancing

Chapter Forty-Eight

A few days went by, Bobby thought Jack's wounds looked _much_ better, and the only downer was the _heat_. It was just as hot at night as it was during the day, even _with_ fans going, and it made everyone sluggish and kind of short tempered. Bobby went shirtless and wore shorts 24/7, as did Jack, and Stray actually wore her swim top and shorts, unless someone came over. Stray was rather inventive when it came to staying cool; she would put an ice pack on the small of her back while sitting on the couch or on her wrist, and was usually very mellow and unaffected by the heat. She hadn't had any more nightmares, even with the _heat_, and he was the _most_ thankful for that simple fact.

"What are you watching?" Bobby asked Stray.

"Jurassic Park," she smiled.

"Figures," he chuckled, collapsing into his chair. "Fuck, it's _hot_. . ."

"No doubt," Jack muttered, laying on the floor in front of a fan.

"Quit thinking about it," Stray giggled.

They watched the movie for a while, forgetting about the heat momentarily, and there was a sudden knock at the side door. Bobby hollered them in, Stray scampered up to get one of Jack's shirts on, and Blaine sat on the couch, beaming.

"Guys up for dinner?" he grinned. "It's on _me_. . ."

"Where at?" Jack perked up at the mention of food.

"A club called Aces and Eights," Blaine smirked at his friend.

"Dead man's hand," Stray said, leaning on the stair banister.

"_Kinda_ club?" Bobby grumbled, suspicious.

"They serve great food and have a dance floor. . .It's got air conditioning too. . ." Blaine gave Bobby a pleading look.

"_Please?_" Jack got on his knees and begged.

"Baby girl?" he looked at her.

"I think a night out would be fun," she smiled shyly.

"So?" Blaine glanced to all three of them. "Up for it or not?"

"Sure. . .Go get changed," he told the two teens.

They tore off up the steps to change, making Bobby and Blaine exchange an amused look, and both came down at the same time--dressed in shorts and tank tops. Bobby secured the house up tightly, checking the lock's _three_ times, and they all piled into Blaine's Blazer. The club was _huge_, a balcony hung over the dance/dining area, a long hardwood bar, TV screens playing music videos, and comfortable plush booths for eating at or tables, whichever you preferred. There were already people dancing to some techno band, Stray curled her lip at _how_ most of them were dancing, but Bobby caught the glint in his baby brother's eyes.

_Like she'd _ever_ go for that,_ he smirked, shaking his head.

Blaine directed them to an empty back booth, sat beside Lock while Bobby and Jack sat across from them, and a waiter dressed very casually in black gave them their menus and took their drink orders. They asked for a pitcher of Coke and looked over their menus. The three teens ordered burgers and fries, and Bobby ordered the steak, rare, and a big baked potato.

"It'll be a few minutes on the food," their waiter said. "Is there anything else I can get you while you wait?"

"No thank you," Blaine offered him a warm grin.

Their waiter grinned back just as warmly and excused himself, allowing them to talk amongst themselves. Jack kept staring at the dance floor, his fingers tapping with the music's beat, and Bobby nudged his foot under the table to get his focus.

"Hmm?" he looked at him with curious hazel eyes.

"Quit," Bobby growled quietly. "Stray would _never_. . ."

His little brother quirked an eyebrow cockily, teeth grazing over his lower lip, and his posture revealed that he was accepting the challenge. Bobby was just about to say something when Bodie sheepishly walked up to the table.

"There you are!" Blaine laughed. "Hope you guys don't mind that I invited him along. . ."

"Not at all," Stray smiled softly at the shy teen. "Here. . .Sit down," she slid out so he could sit between her and Blaine.

"Thanks," he flashed her a brief smirk, sitting down.

The food came, Bodie hadn't ordered and was_ too_ shy to say anything, so Lock let him have a few bites of her burger and all three teens shared their fries with the youngest. Bobby devoured his steak like a wild animal, basking in the flavor, and let Bodie have the potato all to himself, then he and Jack lit up, enjoying the cool air and company. He had to admit that the place was all right, usually he avoided these types of joints like they were poison, and he relaxed, watching Jack trying to convince Stray to dance.

"_C'mon!_" his brother whined, leaning forward on the table. "_Please_ dance with me?"

"No fucking way," she growled, casting a look at the dance floor. "It's _disgusting_. . ."

"What?_ Dancing_?" he snorted. "You think _dancing_ is disgusting?"

"_That_," she pointed at the people grinding, "is not dancing. . .It's dry humping on a dance floor. . ."

Blaine and Bodie burst into laughter, falling on each other from how hard they were giggling, and Bobby smirked, rolling his eyes.

"She's right, fairy," he shoved Jack playfully.

"I think she's _scared_," Jack taunted her.

"Ooooh," Blaine quit laughing, watching the couple.

"Uh-oh," Bodie breathed nervously.

"What?!" she giggled, staring at him. "Scared of _what_ exactly?"

"Dunno," he smirked smugly, leaning back. "_You're_ the one refusing to dance. . .you tell me."

"Fuck. . .I think I'm gonna need a drink," Bobby groaned, signaling the nearest waiter, and ordering a beer. "Jack, get off the whole dancing thing. . .maybe she just don't want to dance with you. . ."

"Exactly," she made a face at her boyfriend.

"She's scared," he snorted, putting his smoke out.

"I _am_ not," she shook her head. "Quit trying to lure me into it, Jackie."

"Yeah," Bodie muttered, a knowing smirk on his face.

"What?" she looked at the rest of them. "I'm _not _scared!"

"Whatever you say, gorgeous," Jack smiled.

She glared at him, grabbing the empty soda pitcher, and went to get a fresh one. Blaine immediately slapped a twenty in the center of the table and stared at Jack.

"You'll _never_ get her to dance with you," he challenged.

"I think I _will_," Jack slapped his own cash down and glanced at the other two.

"I'm with Blaine," Bodie blushed, setting his own twenty in the center. "She'll never even get on the _dance floor_ with you."

"I agree," Bobby fished the money from his wallet, sliding it with the rest.

"Easy money," Jack's eyes gleamed.

Bobby nursed his beer, taking the bet money and sticking it in his hip pocket as Stray got back with the pitcher. Jack poured himself a glass, sipping it, and sat back to stare at her. She rolled her eyes, refilling her glass, and ignored him.

_Dumb ass bet, Apple Jacks_, Bobby thought, grinning.

"What?" she grumbled when her boyfriend kept staring.

"Nothing," he smirked.

"I'm _not_ dancing, Jack. . ."

"Never said you had to," he grinned. "I get that you're sacred. . .I'm not gonna push it. . ."

"I'm_ not_ fucking scared!" she snapped.

"Ok," he held up his hands. "Then would you at _least _come out there with me?" he caught a glare from her and scrambled to save himself, keeping his cool. "You don't have to dance. . .Just come with me. . .It'll ensure that no one asks me to dance with them. . ."

_Sly bastard!_ Bobby saw the other two gaping at his brother as well. _Baby girl, don't _fall_ for that shit!_

"I don't_ have_ to dance?" she looked him over.

"Nope. . .You can just stand there," he murmured, giving her some sort of 'look'.

_Say NO!_ he screamed mentally.

"Fine," she sighed. "But I'm _not_ dancing. . .I mean it. . ."

"_Fine_," he smirked, leading her to the dance floor.

"That fucker!" Blaine hissed.

"He still has to get her to _dance_ with him," Bobby reminded, seeing Lock cross her arms. "And she's stubborn as hell. . ."

"I dunno. . ." Bodie whispered, watching them. "I never thought he'd get her on the floor. . ."

"We're fucked," Blaine groaned, sinking down, and staring at them.

Bobby just sipped his second beer, watching as Jack slowly circled Stray, one of his hands trailing her middle as he walked, and growled loudly in his throat. The thought just occurred to him that this whole thing could go somewhere it _shouldn't_ and he went to get up and end it.

"No," Blaine grabbed his arm. "We made the bet. . .Let him do his thing. . .I just hope she's as stubborn as you say. . ."

He huffed, sitting back down, and silently prayed the same thing, seeing Jack sway with the techno music. That little brat could sweet talk her into anything sometimes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack _knew_ Lock was stubborn, but he had a good feeling that he could wear her down on the whole dancing thing. She had her arms crossed defiantly, jaw set, and he readily accepted the challenge from her. He let the beat flow through him, recognizing the song, and sang softly as he danced his way around her. Silver eyes rolled, Lock blushed, but stood firm, shaking her head. Jack caught Bobby's 'Big Brother Glare', smiled innocently, and placed a soft kiss on Lock's cheek.

_One thing I absolutely_ love _about techno music. . ._he smirked, seeing her fingers tap to the beat,_ is that even if you don't _want_ to, it _makes_ you feel like moving with it. . ._

"Jack, won't dancing just give you an issue?" Lock growled gently as he moved.

"Mmm. . .No," he smiled. "Course,_ I_ don't dry hump on the dance floor either. . ."

She giggled at him, looking away, and he carefully circled her again. He had told her the truth, he didn't grind or make dancing with someone a purely _sexual_ thing, but he _did_ like to be _close_ and move as _one_ with a person to the music. Songs changed, Lock laughed as Blaqk Audio came on, and Jack moved behind her, getting close and putting his hands on her hips. A shiver ran down her as he whispered the song in her ear, he slowly moved to the beat, and felt her cave in a little, her posture loosening up.

_"Give me just a second.  
I'll find something to say.  
Had I just a minute I'd have made the great escape.  
What could he do?  
What could he do when she said  
"I want you?  
What'll it take for you to surrender?  
I gave you a taste. Oh how you've grown.  
This great trial, this self denial  
It's a trial to leave you clean cause I like it dark and low,  
You know."  
Rare blind recognition rushed in with a breath.  
Turn to salutation.  
Slyly, she said "haven't we met?"  
Let our history repeat itself one too many times  
For every time we return to our scene  
It seems less like a crime.  
What could I do?  
What could I do when she said, "I want you?  
What'll it take for you to surrender?  
I gave you a taste. Oh how you've grown.  
This great trial, this self denial  
It's a trial to leave you clean cause I like it dark and low,  
You know."  
Cause I like it  
Cause I like it  
Cause I like it  
Cause I like it  
Cause I like it  
"What'll it take for you to surrender?"  
"What'll it take for you to surrender?"  
"What'll it take for you to surrender?"  
"What'll it take for you to surrender?  
I gave you a taste. Oh how you've grown.  
This great trial, this self denial  
It's a trial to leave you clean cause I like it dark and low,  
You know.""_

She sang with him, still _not_ moving with him, but at least she was smiling and laughing. Bobby and his friends were watching closely, his brother's stare more protective than anything else, and he winked at them confidently--she'd _dance_. He uncrossed her arms, putting them around his neck, and held her waist lightly. Her head tipped back as she laughed at him, he moved with the flow of music in him, and caught her in a deep kiss when she looked at him again, moving closer to her.

"I'm _not_ afraid," she said stubbornly when they parted, silver eyes locked with his.

"Then why _won't_ you dance?" he asked, resting their heads together.

"Because. . .It's _embarrassing_," she blushed. "Look at them. . .all over each other and shit. . .It's. . .not _me_. . ."

"_I'm_ not dancing like that," he pointed out, letting his hands run up and down her sides.

"Yeah. . .'Cuz you're dancing _alone_," she rolled her eyes.

"True. . .But even if I _weren't_, I don't do that shit. . .I let the _music _control me, not my _sex drive_. . ."

"Yeah?" she looked at him shyly--she was breaking.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I admit, I like to be _close_ when dancing. . .But I'm not about to act like an over-excited puppy and hump your leg, that's _gross_."

"_Jackie!_" she giggled, staring at him. "_How_ close?" she asked, getting serious.

"Mmm," he moved behind her again, pulling her back against him. "'Bout like _this_. . ."

"I see," she smirked a little. "Isn't it _too_ close?"

"Nope," he purred in her ear, hands finding hers and going to her waist. "It's just _perfect_. . ."

His heart was pounding hard and fast as she turned around, she nibbled her lip in consideration, and closed her eyes. Bobby's eyes caught his, a warning in them, and Jack held eye contact.

"I'll _behave_," he mouthed to his older brother.

"You fucking _better_!" Bobby mouthed back.

"_Promise_," he grinned. "Honestly."

He turned his focus back to his girlfriend, who still had her eyes closed, standing perfectly still in the midst of the dancers, and smirked as songs changed again. Lock slid the holder from her hair, most likely going to redo it, and looked at him cutely. Her hair was staying down it seemed, she slid the holder onto her wrist, he swallowed a little thickly, and felt as the music swelled around them. Suddenly, she _moved_, and he watched in awe. Her hair floated around her face as she moved her head from side to side with the beat, she laughed, and he finally let go and spun her around, pulling her close to him. The music had no words, it was pure beat and rhythm, and it flowed in his body, moving him.

Lock laughed, matching his movements _perfectly_, and he buried his face in her neck, kissing and smiling. When he glanced over to the table, Blaine's jaw hung open in shock, Bodie stared at the table, and Bobby was just shaking his head--Jack had won the damn bet. He didn't even _care_ about the money anymore, just having her move _with_ him was reward enough, and he reveled in the fluid way she moved her body. The songs changed again, another Blaqk Audio song coming on, and she turned around in his arms. Her hands went to the back of his neck, his to her hips, and she smiled, singing and moving her whole body in her own way to the music.

_"I will ask you this,  
"Can you spare a kiss?"  
Can you picture this coming from my lips?  
I'll whisper from miles away.  
I will send you this and seal it with a kiss.  
Can you take this lipstick and light play and carry it miles away?  
I will walk across the ocean  
To where the sky meets the sea  
And give this ghost my devotion to keep you from me.  
Just say goodbye.  
I live and I'll die  
Hooked on a star,  
Enraptured by the sky,  
In love with a satellite.  
I can now admit I'm lost in loveliness.  
Who could just resist distant beauty?  
Find me if you find a way.  
You may love it if you tried this detachment.  
From this distance the beauty burns brightly.  
It's warmer from worlds away.  
Just say goodbye.  
I live and I'll die  
Hooked on a star,  
Enraptured by the sky,  
In love with a satellite.  
I'll stare forever and love whatever breaks my heart.  
I'll stare forever and love whatever breaks my heart.  
I'll stare forever and love whatever breaks my heart.  
Just say goodbye.  
I live and I'll die  
Hooked on a star,  
Enraptured by the sky,  
In love with a satellite.  
Just say goodbye.  
I live and I'll die  
Hooked on a star,  
Enraptured by the sky,  
In love with a satellite.  
Just say goodbye.  
I live and I'll die  
Hooked on a star,  
Enraptured by the sky,  
In love with a satellite. . ."_

"See?" he panted to her. "No dry humping. . ."

"I see," she giggled breathlessly. "This is actually not so bad. . ."

"Yeah?" he grinned, swaying with her. "Havin' fun?"

"Uh-huh," she beamed, turning and putting her back to his chest. "Lots of fun. . .you. . ._ok_?"

"_Perfect_," he said in her ear, nibbling at it. "Why? Wanna keep dancing?"

"For another song. . ." she smiled back at him. "Bobby's giving us just _one_ more. . ."

"Mmm. . ." he kissed on her neck as the songs switched. "Then let's use our one more. . ."

_"Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time  
Come on just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me  
Good, good now we're making some progress  
Come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat  
And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well  
Don't you see, I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue?  
Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives  
Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives  
Applause, applause, no wait wait  
Dear studio audience, I've an announcement to make:  
It seems the artists these days are not who you think  
So we'll pick back up on that on another page  
And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well  
Don't you see, I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue  
Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives  
Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives  
Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen  
Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen  
Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen  
Swear to shake it up, swear to shake it up  
Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives  
Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes. . ."_

"Still all right?" she asked, panting.

"Mmm hmm. . ."

_God knows how!_ desire said in shock. _You'd think that would lead to all _sorts_ of issues with you. . ._

_Well, I'm not making a big deal out of it. . ._he said proudly.

_You never make a big deal of anything else either, _it shot at him. _But you always end up hard and aching furiously for her in the end. . ._

_Buzz off!_

Bobby was giving them the signal to get back to the table, Jack sighed, and nudged Lock's jaw with his nose so she'd get the hint.

"Come on," he huffed, slowly walking back.

"So much for _not _dancing," Blaine teased once they were at the table.

She just shrugged, fishing some ice from Jack's glass, and slipped it in her mouth, sucking on it. Jack downed some pop, watching Lock eat the ice, and grinned to himself. She smiled sweetly, letting him pull her to his hip, and he tingled as her hand found its way to his back pocket, slipping inside.

"Well, we should get going," Bobby stretched.

"Bodie, need a ride?" Blaine asked, paying the check and leaving a hefty tip.

"No, I drove here," he smirked, standing up. "Thanks for inviting me. . ."

"No prob," Blaine smiled, hugging the boy.

"See you later, Bodie," Lock hugged him, making him blush, and Bobby slipped the money into Jack's hip pocket while she was distracted. "Always good seeing you. . ."

"You too," he smiled gently, still blushing violently. "All of you. . ."

"See ya," Bobby shook Bodie's hand, then gave him a brief hug.

"Later," Jack grinned, hugging him tightly.

They all left, Jack grimacing at the humidity in the air, and climbed in the back of the Blazer with Lock. He nuzzled her neck, nosing her hair out of his way, and slowly kissed her salty skin. She shuddered, despite the humid night air, and he licked up her neck, biting at her ear softly.

"Quit," she hissed quietly, nudging him away gently.

"Mmmm. . ." he whimpered. "Fine. . ."

"Good boy," she smirked, patting his hair. "I so need a shower once we're home. . ."

"Me too," he chuckled, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"_Separately_," Bobby growled from the front, turning to look at them.

"No,_ duh!_" Jack stuck his tongue out. "Damn, Bobby. . ."

"Settle," Blaine snickered, pulling into the driveway. "You're _home_. . .Kill each other inside. . ."

"Thanks for tonight, Blaine," Lock giggled, hugging him around the seat. "We needed it. . ."

"My pleasure," he chuckled, hugging her back.

They said their farewells, went inside (after Bobby unlocked the door), and Lock and Jack raced to his room for first shot at getting clean clothes and first shower, heat forgotten. Jack beat her, throwing his door open in victory, and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Jack?!" she yelped, running into him. "What the--?" she stopped short, seeing the problem. "Oh fuck. . ."

"Those motherfuckers!" he snapped loudly, holding Lock to his hip. "God damn them!"

"Jack?!" Bobby came up after them, a fight in his blue eyes.

"No. . .no way. . .This. . .this isn't happening. . ." Lock murmured, cowering against him.

Jack could tell that she wanted to bolt, her body was incredibly tense against his, he tightened his arm on her to ensure she didn't run, and she hung onto him for all it was worth. Bobby slammed his hand on the door frame in frustration, growling like an enraged wolf, and stormed off to check the rest of the house. Lock slowly turned to scan the rest of the room, he pulled her to him in a protective manner, and let what happened finally soak into his brain.

**_SONGS: Again, Again, And Again--Blaqk Audio, Semiotic Love--Blaqk Audio, and The Only Difference Between Martyrdom And Suicide Is Press Coverage--Panic! At the Disco  
Hope you guys enjoyed it!! It was fun to write….and yes, I'm enjoying some torture of my readers by leaving you hanging like this…haha, get over it!! I'm gonna be going to my Grandmother's everyday this week to set things up for a yard sale, so it might be some time before the next update…Don't worry, you'll soon know what the hell happened!! Much love to all!!_**


	49. Pictures, Panic Attacks, and Nightmares

Chapter Forty-Nine

Lock's eyes darted around Jack's bedroom, she felt the strongest urge to just run, to bolt and never look back, and Jack must have sensed it, holding her to him. His room was _trashed_, worse than_ her _room at the apartment, and those two fuck wads had left more 'gifts' all over the walls. She assessed the mess first, fighting her instinct to just run down, and stayed close to Jackie. His dresser was empty, the contents scattered all over his room, his closet too, and his nightstand had been spilled all over the room. His lyric book had been found, pages torn out and tossed_ everywhere_; his bed was a royal mess, the pillows cut open and the fluff covering everything.

"Fuck me," she exhaled, finally looking at his walls.

Pictures. All the walls were covered in _pictures_. Some were obviously stills from some sort of home movie, _Jack_ was the star, and she didn't have to think hard to figure out _what_ was going on in_ those_ photos. Jack and two men, one of them _Kett_, pressed close together, all naked from waist up (where the shot was cut), and all in the process of groping, kissing, and God knew _what _else. More of him with other guys, obviously unaware that he was being taped, and clearly strung out on _something_. There were half a wall dedicated to just those shots and she hated seeing them.

_It was another life for him, Lock. . ._instinct soothed. _Remember what he told you. . .Those were _dark_ times for Jackie. . ._

_Yeah. . .Ok. . ._she let her anger go. _You're right. . .He's not the same man anymore that he was in those shots. . ._

"Holy fucking hell," she gasped, seeing part of another wall.

This one was dedicated to that day Jack did the photo shoot, all were of him and her behind the house, and she shivered. The thought of _them_ seeing that _much_ of her skin made her feel _sick_; she could only _imagine _what it had _done_ to them. A very low, very animalistic growl from Jack made her jump, he turned away, running his hands roughly in his hair, and _seethed_ anger. Her eyes darted back to the wall, she felt shaky, but continued to look.

There were _extreme _close ups of their exposed middles, others of Jack biting the back of her neck, and even some of them walking back to the house. She felt like _screaming_, like ripping everything from the walls and shredding it, and she wanted to run and hide for the rest of her life.

"Baby girl," Bobby murmured softly, making her jump and yelp, "_this_ was left in your room. . .On the bed."

"M-my room?" she whimpered, seeing the blank video tape and envelope addressed to 'Lock and Jack-o'. "Th-they trashed it too?!"

"No. . ." he sighed, blue eyes full of sorrow. "The rest of the house was untouched. . .Jack's room is the only one trashed. . ."

"How'd they get in?" Jack demanded, wrapping his strong arms around Lock.

"Picked the lock," his brother growled. "I called Smiths. . ."

"I want to know what's on that _tape_," she said darkly.

"I don't think that's a --," Jack started, but she was already free from his grasp, taking the tape from Bobby, and on her way to the living room. "LOCK!"

She ignored him, jogging down the steps, and put the tape in the VCR. Lock watched as the TV showed Jack catching her around the middle just before rounding the house, his bare chest coming into contact with her back, her gasping from the feel, and then the whole thing changed. Now, there was an old, abandoned apartment building, the person taping walking up the steps, and someone else opening the door. Her stomach turned as the video cut to a very familiar room, she felt her heart start to beat erratically in her chest, and she slapped a hand over her mouth to stop the shriek that wanted to explode from her.

It was _the _apartment. The one Kett and Zane had taken her to and seeing it again brought back all the feelings of being there. A four poster bed came into focus, she couldn't breathe anymore, the screen zoomed in on it, and she was trembling, wanting to pass out. Kett appeared on screen, clad in only boxers, and smiled sickly at her; she felt her knees give out, the world being consumed by darkness, and she knew no more.

"Lock, baby, _please_ open your eyes," Jack's voice floated to her.

She screamed, unable to help it, and scrambled back from him. The damn tape was still playing, she'd only been out for a few _seconds_, and she felt as if she were being smothered. Jack quickly knelt in front of her, blocking her view of the TV, and his gentle hands were on her face, hazel eyes holding her silver ones.

"Bobby, shut that off!" he ordered, then turned his focus back to her. "Babs, you _need_ to slow down and _breathe_. . ."

She tried to wrench away from him, wanting to run, but he was too strong. She was crying hard, scared to death, and he was so eerily calm--the total opposite of how he usually reacted.

"_Breathe_, baby," he said softly, sitting on her legs. "Take _slow_ breaths. . ."

She tried, but couldn't, and felt as if she were drowning. Jack pulled her to him, lips on her ear, and he kept his calm nature.

"Beautiful," he whispered, "you're _home_. . .you're _safe_. . .But you have _got_ to slow down or you'll end up passing out again. . ."

Lock closed her eyes, hiding against Jack's muscled body, and focused on taking _one_ slow breath. She trembled, clinging to him, and took another slow breath.

"That's it, babs," he rubbed her back. "I'm here. . .Bobby too. . .You're _safe_ now. . ."

She nodded, taking slow, shuddery breaths, and felt something cold and wet on her face. She opened her eyes to see Bobby gently wiping her face with a washcloth in his hands and felt a tiny bit better. He kissed her forehead, stroking her hair, and she closed her eyes again, allowing her body to relax. Bobby asked if she felt sick, she shook her head, he asked if she wanted some water, and she nodded. Jack moved from her legs, she whimpered in fear of being left alone, and held tighter to him.

"We're _fine_," he soothed, picking her up as if she weighed nothing, and sitting on the couch. "I'm not going _anywhere_, gorgeous. . ."

She melted against him, letting him rest his chin on her head, and focused on slowing the race of her heart next. Bobby came back with water, Smiths joining him, and the oldest Mercer sat on the floor beside the couch, holding her hand.

"Hey, sweetie," Smiths said softly, stroking her cheek. "You all right now?"

"Sorta," she whispered. "I think I had a panic attack. . .That tape. . .It was the _apartment_ where _they_ had me. . ."

"Oh, baby girl," Bobby murmured, squeezing her hand. "I'm sorry. . ."

"The note," she growled, looking at Bobby with hard eyes. "Let me see it. . ."

"Lock," Smiths said in low warning tone, "is that really such a good idea?"

"It won't make me freak out," she muttered, sitting up on Jack's lap. "Now, give me the damn letter. . ."

"Fine," Bobby grumbled, handing it to her. "Both of you read it right now. . .Get this shit over with. . ."

Jack shifted around, setting his head on her shoulder, and took the envelope from her, opening it. He had to hold it in order for the thing to stay still and kept one arm locked around her middle.

_"Lock and Jack-o!  
For starters, Lock you have one_ hell_ of a fine body on you. . .God, you wouldn't _believe_ the _places_ I can't wait to kiss, lick and suck on you. . .Don't worry, Jack! We'll pay _plenty_ of attention to_ your_ body too. . .I know_ every _place on you that drives you up the walls. . .Lock, I seriously almost fell dead when I saw you in that top. . .Zane went _crazy_! He kept rubbing against me, whining and moaning, until I sent him off so I could get decent pictures. . .It's hard to hold a camera still with someone's hard on thrusting against your leg, let me tell you!  
By the way. . .Those stars on your tummy. . .very fucking nice, Lock. . .And Jack-o! You got some new ones. . .sexy as ever!! Can't wait to see them up close, Jack! Goes for _both_ of you. . .Lock, hope you liked the tape I sent. . .Brings back some_ memories_, don't it?  
Love you!  
K and Z"_

"Fuckin' slime wads!" she growled, burying herself in Jack. "I wish they would just die and rot in the ground!"

"Me too, babs," Jack said, kissing her head.

"Sweetie, do you have any of Jack's clothes in _your_ room?" Smiths asked, taking the letter.

"I think so. . .Some pajamas and some jeans. . ." she whispered. "Why?"

"After Smiths sees _his _room, I'm going to clean it and wash all the clothes and stuff like that. . ." Bobby muttered. "And you two still need showers. . .I figured you'd both sleep on the pull-out tonight. . ."

"Why don't you go grab us some sleep stuff?" Jack kissed her neck. "You can have the first shower. . .I'll make up the pull-out. . ."

"Ok," she sighed, getting up slowly.

She grabbed two pairs of shorts, one of her _own_ tank tops, and went to shower. She kept the water cool, it was still_ really_ humid out, and Jack was waiting for her when she got out.

"Smiths is gone," he murmured, hugging her. "Bed's all made up and Bobby wants to sit with you while I shower. . ."

"Mmm," she nodded, heading off to see the eldest.

"C'mere, sweetheart," Bobby opened his arms when he saw her.

Lock crawled into his embrace, glad to have something _solid_ to hang on to, and he cradled her to him. Bobby had several fans going, trying to kill the heat a little, and they helped--_somewhat_.

"I'll check on you in the night, Stray," he said. "I _promise_."

"I'm all right," she breathed, getting off his lap to settle in the bed.

"I'm still checking on you," he chuckled, kissing her temple.

"Of course you will," Jack laughed, coming down the steps, and toweling his hair. "But _I_ got her for now. . ."

"All right," he smiled. "Night. . .Love you two. . ."

"Love you," she smirked, hugging him.

"Love you," Jack stretched. "You aren't doing all the laundry _tonight_, are you?"

"No," Bobby messed up Jack's wet hair. "In the morning. . ."

"Night," they said as the eldest walked up the steps.

She watched as Jack finished his hair, tossing the towel in the laundry room, and then he crawled into bed with her. Strong arms pulled her to a solid body, gentle lips met her neck, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the attention. He rolled her to her back, holding himself just barely over her, and promptly kissed her with so much passion it made her head swim. The heat was forgotten, she fucking _needed_ this right now, and she just went with it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack hummed softly in appreciation when Lock seemed to want this as much as he _needed_ it, she laced her fingers in his hair, and nipped gently at the metal stud in his tongue. He moved to settle his weight on her carefully, staying attached via their lips, and she made a happy noise in the back of her throat.

"Mind if I stay like this?" he murmured against her soft lips.

"_Never_," she grinned, playing with the nape of his neck.

"Mmmm," he shuddered, growling softly. "_Good_. . ."

She giggled as he kissed on her throat, he ran his hand up her side, and let his lips trail down to her middle. He stared at the new tattoo on her ivory skin, chewing his lip, and slowly let one finger trace part of the tribal design. A shiver crawled up Lock's body as he traced the ink, she whimpered quietly, and shifted up into his touch.

_Can't really do this _here_,_ Logic reminded firmly. _Bobby's supposed to be checking in on her. . ._

_Right. . ._he mumbled, pulling her shirt back down. _Dammit. . ._

"_Jackie_," she whined, looking at him and pouting cutely.

"_This_ is not the right place, babe," he said, moving to resettle on her.

"Good point," she sighed, drawing lightly on his back. "Bobby would _kill_ us both if he checked in on me and saw _you_ doing _whatever_. . ."

"Mmm hmm," he nodded into her neck. "But I'm _staying_ right like this. . ."

"Fine by me," she snickered, tracing lines up and down his bare back.

"Let me know if you get too hot," he licked at her jaw.

"Mmm," she hummed, nuzzling his neck. "K."

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, biting it very gently. "So fucking much. . ."

"_Fuck_," she whined softly, nails sinking into his back just a_ little_. "I love you too, Jackie. . ."

He left her ear alone, her nails were removed from his skin, and he pulled back to look at her. Silver eyes shone in the darkness, he smiled at her, and leaned in to capture her lips with his. She smirked into the kiss, hand finding the nape of his neck, and he flicked his tongue against her lips teasingly. Her lips parted slightly under his assault, he quickly took advantage of it, and eased in slowly, drawing a small moan out of her. They teased each other relentlessly, pulling small sounds from one another, and they finally parted for much needed air.

"Night, gorgeous," he sighed happily, head on her shoulder.

"Night, my handsome demon boy," she yawned quietly, hands finding a comfortable place to rest on his bare back.

He loved the feel of their bodies pressed so damn close together, almost like they were one person, and he smiled as they drifted off as one.

_'Lock?' he called, wondering where she went._

_'What?' she giggled, bounding up to him._

_'Thought I lost you,' he smiled, hugging her._

_'Nope,' she smiled, kissing him deeply. 'Still right here. . .'_

_'Noticed,' he chuckled, walking with her._

_They were in a part of town that he didn't know, mostly abandoned houses and apartments, but she wanted to adventure around, so that's what they were doing. She skipped ahead of him, smiling, and he grinned, walking faster to keep up. His cell phone rang in his pocket, he stopped to fish it out, yelling for Lock to stop and wait, and answered his call._

_'Hello?' he said._

_'Hi. . .Jack?' it was Ransom._

_'Yep. . .What's up?' he laughed, walking and trying to find Lock._

_'Where's Lock?!' she demanded suddenly._

_'With me,' he muttered, confused._

_'Don't lie!' she shrieked. 'We know she isn't with you!'_

_'What are you talking about, Ransom!?' he snapped, rounding the corner he'd seen Lock skip around. 'She's right _here_, want to--,' he stopped short, seeing an empty alley. 'Lock!?'_

_'You bastard!' Ransom snarled, hanging up on him._

_'Lock!' he yelled, getting scared. The alley was a dead end, with a brick wall as the end of it. 'LOCK!'_

_He searched the alley way for a doorway that wasn't easily seen, but came up empty. He called loudly for her, on the verge of _screaming_ for her, and heard someone behind him._

_'Lock!' he cried out hopefully, spinning around._

_'Afraid not, Jack-o,' Kett smiled. 'Lose your girlfriend, have you?'_

_'What did you do to her!?' he screamed, slamming the man against the wall._

_'Only everything _you_ wouldn't,' he sneered, shoving Jack off him. 'Anything we _wanted_, we did. . .'_

_'You son of a bitch!' he growled, slamming Kett into the wall again. 'Where is she?!'_

_'Now, if I told you _that_ it would just ruin all my fun. . .' he chuckled, stroking Jack's side. 'And have I ever got _plans_ for you, Jack-o. . .'_

Hazel eyes flashed open in the night, he was drenched in sweat, and instinctively reached out for Lock. He felt around for her, but she wasn't there, and he freaked out.

"Lock!?" he called desperately, sitting bolt upright in the pull out bed.

"Shhh!" she came into the living room. "Hey, what's _wrong_, Jackie boy?"

"I. . .I. . .dreamt you were _gone_. . .Just gone. . ." he murmured, untangling the sheet from his sweat covered body. "Then I woke up and you _were_ gone. . ."

"Shit. . ." she crawled to him, letting him snuggle close to her. "I'm here, handsome. . .Right here. . ."

"Why are you all wet?" he asked, noting her damp clothes.

"It's raining out. . ." she said, looking at him. "I went out in it for a second. . .then you called me. . ."

"Oh. . .Is the rain helping it cool down or making it worse?" he ran his hands in her long hair.

"Making it cooler. . .Fuck, Jack, you're burning. . .Come on," she gently pulled him to the kitchen and turned on the cold water. "Wrists. . ." she instructed, guiding his wrists under the blessedly cool water.

He sighed as he felt his body temperature go down, splashed some water on his face, and wet his hair as well. Lock put a washcloth under the tap, wrung it out, and moved behind him.

"Mmmmm," he bit his lip and moaned softly as she ran the cool cloth down his bare back.

"Feelin' better?" she snickered, wiping down his shoulders.

"Yeah," he shivered pleasantly. "You gotta _promise_ you won't leave me anymore tonight. . ."

"I _swear_ it," she whispered, turning him around. "I'm really sorry I ever left to begin with. . ."

"_Fuck_," he groaned as she started to wipe his chest and tummy with the damp cloth. "It's a-all right. . .How were you supposed to know I would have a nightmare about you vanishing on me?"

She gently got the back of his neck, then the front, and he loved her for it. Lock grinned, giving his tummy one more slow swipe with the cloth, and he shuddered violently, eyes slipping shut. She patted his side lovingly, pulling him back to reality, and he watched her walk to the living room, opening the windows slightly.

"Coming?" she asked sweetly, crawling into bed.

"You _bet_," he grinned, crawling in after her. "_No_ leaving, remember. . ."

"_No_ leaving," she giggled, immediately nuzzling into his chest, and giving his skin gentle kisses. "At least until morning. . ."

"No _sooner_," he sighed, putting a leg between hers, and draping the other over both their legs. "I'm_ not _letting you. . ."

"Mmmm," she smiled against his chest, arm snaking his middle. "No more nightmares, moose. . ."

"Not if I have you, babe," he kissed her temple, loving the feel of her agile fingers on the small of his back.

She snuggled against him, face buried in his bare chest, and he relaxed with her. The fans helped bring in the rain-cooled air, he pulled the blanket up, and fell into a comfortable sleep with his girlfriend. Thunder rolling across the sky woke him up a couple hours later, he jumped, and pulled Lock closer to him, drifting back off in no time.

"Shit, Bobby!" Lock hissed quietly. "Jack's still sleeping. . .be _quiet!_"

"It's time for him to get up anyway," his brother growled, slamming the lid on the washer loudly.

_Yeah. . ._This_ is how I wanna wake up in the morning. . ._Jack thought, covering his head with the blanket. _To Bobby in a mood. . ._

"Then _I'll _wake him up," Lock mumbled. "Go work on finishing his room or something. . ."

"Fine. . .Sorry I snapped, baby girl. . .I just got a lot of shit to do and having to try and stay quiet doesn't help. . ." Bobby murmured, jogging up the steps.

Jack felt someone crawl on the bed, he smirked a little, and faked sleep. The blanket was pulled from his head carefully, he mumbled, and rolled over, hiding his face in the pillow. Lock touched his back, played with his hair, and it made him shiver a lot.

"Jackie," she whispered in his ear. "Come on, babe. . .Time to get up. . ."

"Mmm," he growled, shaking his head. "_No_."

"_Jack_," she giggled, curling next to him. "C'mon. . .wakey, wakey. . ."

"Nuh-uh," he huffed into the pillow.

"Brat," she snickered, running her fingers in his hair.

"Mmm," he nodded a little, smiling faintly.

"I'm sorry Bobby was an ass and really loud. . ." she sighed, kissing his bare shoulder. "He's just stressed out. . ."

"I _hate_ waking up like that," he mumbled, moving to look at her. "Puts me in a mood. . ."

"I know," she kissed his face lightly. "I'm trying to help with that. . ."

"Mmm. . ." he smirked. "It's _working_. . ."

"Good," she giggled, finding his lips.

Jack rolled over, to make the kiss easier, and was a little stunned when she propped over him. Lock gently pressed their mouths together, her hair cascading down around them, and he found that he enjoyed this side of her. She politely asked for entry, he immediately granted it, and then she was exploring his mouth gently, memorizing him.

_Fuckin' hell. . ._his mind groaned. _This is a nice change. . ._

He sighed loudly when she trailed to his jaw, snickered when she kissed his shoulder softly, and purred loudly when she rubbed his belly. Silver eyes glittered warmly at him, he grinned, and tickled her side.

"Jackie," she squeaked, twitching away. "Quit it. . ."

"Good, you're up," Bobby chuckled from the steps. "We got a _lot_ of shit to get done today, fairy. . ."

"Like what?" he asked, stretching.

"I only got through _half_ of your room last night. . .All that laundry needs done, lock's on all the doors have to be changed, and we're putting deadbolts on them too. . ." he listed off.

"Right," he mumbled. He had a long day ahead of him. "Finishing my room first?"

"Yeah. . .I'll let you get woke up some more. . ." he smirked. "Me an' Stray can get the pull-out all taken care of while you shower or whatever. . ."

"All right," he said, grabbing another brief kiss from Lock, and then went to get his shower.

**_Well….there….sorry it took so damn long…really didn't intend to leave you guys hanging for such a long time….Now you know what's going on…..Review for me, please!! (puppy eyes and cute whimpering)_**


	50. Deadbolts and Wallet Chains

Chapter Fifty

Bobby busted his ass cleaning up Jack's room. The teens helped, Lock doing the laundry, and Jack cleaning up. It took three hours to pick up his brother's room and get everything sorted and organized; Lock brought up the pillows from her room and put some of Jack's clothes in _her _dresser as well. Bobby took the pictures down _alone_, not wanting to put them through that bull, and put all the photos in an envelope to send over to Smiths.

"God, that was a pain," Jack grumbled, flopping down on the couch once they were done.

"Yep. . .We still gotta do the locks and install deadbolts. . ." he reminded, sitting in the chair. "Not to mention all the fucking laundry. . ."

"I'm making some headway," Stray snickered, bringing out a basket of clothes to fold.

"Mmm. . .Here," Jack said, helping her fold clothes.

Bobby took some time to relax, it was noon already, and God knew how long it would take to do the locks on the _whole_ house. Lock went to put the stuff away and to make Jack's bed, and his little brother went to find something to eat.

_At least it's cool out. . ._he sighed. _I'd go fucking insane if we were still in that heat wave. . ._

Jack came back with a sandwich and chips, sitting down, and dove into his lunch like a starved animal, making Bobby smirk. He went to get his own food, glancing out the window, and clenched his hands into fists. He couldn't believe it! How stupid _were_ those two assholes?!

"I'll _kill_ them!" he growled, stalking outside.

"Bobby!" Kett and Zane cheered, smiling at him as they leaned on their car.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" he snapped, itching furiously to tear into one of them.

"Nice to see you too," Zane smirked, running a hand casually in his hair.

"Car broke down," Kett sighed, looking at him.

"Conveniently in front of our house?" he snarled, forcing his fists to stay down.

"Must be fate," Kett smiled. "How'd Lock like that tape we sent? Did it bring back fond memories?"

The image of Stray being unable to calm down flashed in his mind, the fear in those silver eyes so _raw_, and it sent Bobby over the edge. He smashed his fist into Zane's stomach, stealing his breath, and threw him off to the side, kicking him swiftly when he fell. He turned his focus on Kett, the mastermind behind everything they'd done to his family, and went to swing at him.

"_Bobby!_" Stray yelled, grabbing his raised arm with both hands, and managing to pull it down. "Stop!"

He shook her off, going for Kett again, but she jumped in front of him and shoved on his chest, making him step back. Bobby watched as Zane pulled himself to his feet, Kett checking his ribs and kissing him, and he growled loudly, trying again to get his hands on him.

"Don't!" Stray pleaded, silver eyes misting up. "Please! Don't leave me _alone_, Bobby. . .I _won't _make it alone. . ."

_'I _won't_ make it alone. . .'_

Those words were a harsh bitch slap, pulling him to his senses, and he gently set his hands on her shoulders. She hugged him tightly, muttering her thanks into his chest, and he kept an eye on Kett and Zane.

"Now, Lock," Kett scolded. "You wouldn't be _alone_. . ._We'll_ be right here. . ."

"Shut the fuck up!" she snapped, turning to face them.

"Yep. . .still feisty," Zane said, looking her over. "God, I've missed hearing your voice, Lock. . ."

"Jack!" Kett beamed as the youngest Mercer joined Bobby and Lock. "Hey, baby!"

"Fuck you both," his brother grumbled, trying to pull Lock and Bobby back to the house. "Come on. . ."

"When did she start sharing a room with _you_?" Zane giggled.

"He's quite the cuddler, isn't he?" Kett asked, green eyes focused on Stray.

Bobby saw the girl fish something from her jeans, she broke out of his hold, and stood toe to toe with that green-eyed nightmare. Jack called her, trying to grab her, but Bobby held him off--there was no need for him to get in the middle of this. Kett grinned, reaching out to touch her face, and she shoved his arm away. Bobby saw something glint in her right hand, wondered what it was, and figured he wouldn't have to wait long to find out.

"Leave. . .Both of you," she ordered darkly.

"But we just got here," Zane whined, staring at her eagerly.

"Did the tape bring back memories for you too, Lock?" Kett asked, leaning close to her, and making her step back from him. "I'm so fond of that old apartment. . ."

"Leave," she commanded again.

"Mmmm. . ._No_," Kett smirked. "Don't think so. . ."

Her right fist opened up just enough for a silver wallet chain to dangle down, dripping from her fingertips and glinting in the sun's glare, she glared at them, and used the chain like a pro. Bobby watched as she whipped Kett's face, neck, and chest with it, using measured strokes, and breaking his skin open in several places. Zane moved to grab her, she nailed him with it, quickly wrapping the chain around her knuckles, and nailed him _once_ in the face, driving him to his knees. Sirens suddenly wailed close to the house and Bobby realized what this was.

_A _set up_!! You're kidding!_ he growled, grabbing Stray around the waist.

She squirmed free, moving to get Kett again, and he managed to get three rabbit punches in, busting her lip open and bruising her cheek. The cops showed up just as she was about to let loose, pulling them apart, and allowed Bobby to take Stray.

"You cocksuckers!" she roared, trying to get free. "You set us up!!"

"Hush, Stray," Bobby ordered.

"Kett Ramsey?" the commanding officer spoke to the green-eyed man. "Are you the one who called about an assault taking place?"

"Yes, sir," Kett said, wiping the blood from his face. "You got here just in time. . ."

Stray growled loudly, spitting blood out, and Jack put a hand on her shoulder, turning her to check her injuries. Kett and Zane told their version on what happened, claiming that Lock had just attacked them for no reason, and played the innocent victims. The head cop then turned to them.

"That what happened?"

"Blow me," Stray snipped at him. "You ignorant fucking cop. . ."

"Lock!" Jack scolded, glaring at her. "Shut the hell up! You trying to make this worse?!"

"We're gonna have to take her into custody. . .Take her to the station. . ." he grumbled. "We'll get her statement there. . ."

"What's bail gonna be?" Bobby asked.

"Maybe five hundred. . ." he said, looking her over.

"Wait!" Jack's eyes went wide. "How long does she have to be there?!"

"At least for the night," he was still looking at her. "I'll have to cuff you. . ."

"Figures," she mumbled, staring at him. "Want me to empty the pockets right here or at the station?"

"Any weapons on you?"

She snorted a laugh, dropping the chain at his feet, and turned the rest of her pockets inside out, showing that they were empty. He picked up the chain, putting it in a baggie, and regarded her with new caution.

"_Behave_, baby girl," Bobby warned, hugging her tightly. "We'll bail you out first thing in the morning. . ."

"Yeah. . ." she sighed.

"Lock," his little brother whimpered softly, hugging her to him. "I love you. . .I'll see you first thing in the morning. . ."

"Love you too, Jackie boy," she whispered, clinging to him slightly. "I'll be all right. . .Not the _first_ time I've been in a cell. . ."

Bobby could tell that this was _killing_ Jackie, as well as infuriating them _both_ to ungodly proportions, and he set a comforting hand on his shoulder. Lock obeyed the cop very well, allowing him to cuff her and get her in the back of the patrol car without trouble. He glared at Kett and Zane violently, furious with himself, and went back to the house before they started more shit.

_Should be _me_ in that patrol car. . ._he mused, slamming the front door. _Not baby girl. . ._

"Bobby, what do we do now?" Jack muttered, wiping his face.

"Get the locks changed and deadbolts put on," he said, trying to not sound torn up. "Finish the laundry. . .and get the cash to bail her out. . ."

"I've got money. . .left from the last show we did. . ." he whispered, staring at the floor.

"All right. . .Let's worry about the doors first," he patted Jack's back.

They worked non-stop, changing locks and installing the deadbolts on _every_ door, and they did up the laundry too, folding it and putting it away. Jack was mostly silent, withdrawn, and sort of depressed--but who could really blame him? Bobby made chicken and mashed potatoes for dinner, which was eaten in silence, and Jack kept glancing at Lock's usual seat the whole time.

"It's just for the night, fairy," he tried to ease his little brother. "She'll be back in the morning. . ."

"Yeah. . ." he nodded, sulking off to his nightly shower.

_He won't sleep tonight. . ._he thought, cleaning up._ I doubt _I'll_ get _decent_ rest either. . ._

He changed for bed, finding that he was _exhausted_, and collapsed into bed, drifting immediately. Deep sleep never came for him, he woke at_ every_ slight noise in the house, and finally decided to check in on Jackie. His brother was curled in the center of his bed, Crazy Monkey hugged to him, hazel eyes shut, but Bobby knew him so much better than that by now.

"Apple Jacks?" he whispered, sitting beside him.

"What, Bobby?" he murmured, eyes slowly opening.

"I'm sorry. . ." he let his head fall to his hands. "_Stray _shouldn't be the one in jail right now. . .Should be _me_. . ._I'm_ the one who went out there, even after Smiths told us to never do that. . ."

"Bobby," Jack sat up next to him, "she purposely took my wallet chain before following you. . .I don't think she expected what happened to actually happen, but I do know that she went out there with the intention to kick their asses. . .They just had us set up from the start. . .I'm _not_ mad at you about this. . ."

"I'm still sorry," he sighed, looking at his brother. "I swear. . .We'll get her out as soon as they're open. . ."

"All right, Bobby," Jack gave him a hug. "Go get some sleep. . ."

"You too, fairy. . .At least _try_, Apple Jacks," he smiled, ruffling the sandy hair.

Bobby left him alone, pulling the door shut, and retreated to his own room, crawling back into bed. Again, deep sleep never came for him, and he woke early to sounds in the kitchen, figuring it was Ma.

_Someone has to tell her. . ._he thought, going downstairs slowly.

It wasn't _Ma _in the kitchen, but _Jackie_. Bobby took one look at him and_ knew_ the boy hadn't slept at _all_ last night. He had dark circles under his hazel eyes, his sandy hair was messed up beyond belief, and he was drinking some strong ass coffee.

"Hey," Bobby said quietly, getting his own coffee.

"Hey," he mumbled, "Ma knows. . .I was still up when she got home from work so I told her what the deal is. . ."

"Did you get _any_ sleep, fairy?" he asked, watching his brother.

"No. . ." he said, sitting down. "What time can we get her out?"

"Nine. . ." he whispered, checking the clock. Only seven thirty.

"Oh. . ." Jack sighed. "What time are we leaving?"

"Prolly around eight thirty. . ."

"Ok. . ." Jack looked so _fragile_ to Bobby.

The next hour seemed to _crawl_ by, Jack was getting moody from lack of sleep, and Bobby was trying _not_ to. Finally, they went to the station, and Bobby made Jackie stay in the car. He filled out the necessary paper work, paid the fine, and waited for Stray.

"Hey, baby girl," he smiled as she was led out.

"Hey, Bobby," she smirked, looking exhausted.

"They're not pressing charges this time," the cop told him.

"Oh, thanks for letting me know," he said, hugging Stray to him. "Don't tell me that _you_ didn't sleep either. . ."

"Beds in the holding cell aren't as cozy as I seem to remember," she snickered. "Did you guys not sleep?"

"I slept_ some_. . .not very well. . .Jack didn't get _any_ rest," he sighed, opening the door for her. "He's in the car and sorta getting moody so watch yourself. . ."

"Right," she nodded, walking out.

Jack was leaning on the car, cigarette in his mouth, and waiting rather impatiently, foot tapping like mad. Stray walked to him, touching his arm, and his baby brother glared at her.

"How could you be so_ stupid_?!" Jack snapped, making her flinch back from him. "Smiths told us to call _him_ if they showed up at the house! And what the hell do you go and do?!"

"Jack, it was a god damned set up!" she barked back at him. "If I hadn't gone out there, Bobby would be sitting in prison for motherfucking _murder_! Is that what you would have preferred?"

"Knock it off!" Bobby ordered gruffly. "Look, we're all tired and bitchy. . .We need to just go home and get some rest. . .Now, get in the car--both of you--and shut the hell up!"

They obeyed him, getting in the car, but Stray sat up front--well away from Jack. They got home and she went to her room without a single word, slamming the doors angrily. Jack hollered something about her acting "oh so mature" and stalked off to his own room, slamming his door as well.

_Let them sort this out on their own. . ._he instructed himself. _They're just over tired. . .They'll get over it. . ._

He went to his room, collapsing into bed, and finally managed to catch the elusive deep sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, and huffed loudly. He hadn't meant to snap at Lock like he had, he was just exhausted and testy, and he felt like an asshole. He rolled over, facing the wall, and closed his eyes.

_Technically, I had the right to get mad. . ._he argued with his conscience. _She did do something extremely stupid. . ._

_That's no excuse and you know it!_

"Forget it," he growled, getting up.

He crept to her room, stopping at the bottom step and listened through the closed door. All he heard was Atreyu blaring from her radio, which meant she was still upset, and he risked going in. She lay facing the wall, dressed in pajamas, and he saw her wipe her face--he'd made her cry. He shut the door softly, not really needing to be silent with the music being so loud, but he still tip toed to her bed anyway.

"Lock?" he asked, gently touching her back.

"What?!" she snipped, getting off the bed and walking away from him. "Come to tell me how stupid I was and immature I can be?! Don't bother! I already know!"

"No. . .I came to fucking apologize!" he snapped. "I didn't mean what I said. . .I'm stressed and exhausted. . ."

"_You're_ stressed!?" she gave him an unbelieving stare. "Fuckin' hell, Jack! You aren't the one who had to spend hours getting questioned! Or the one getting all the shit from the past tossed back in your face!"

"Well, you were the one to take my wallet chain and head outside!" he barked loudly.

"So, this whole thing is_ my_ motherfucking fault now!?" she glared at him with stormy silver eyes.

"Did_ I_ take the chain and use it on them?!" he gave her a pointed stare.

"You fucking bastard!" she yelled. "I don't fucking believe you!"

"I can't believe_ you_!" he roared, stalking over to her. "Can't even take responsibility for your own actions!"

"Fuck you!" she growled, shoving him in the chest. "I took responsibility for _my_ actions! Hell, even _Bobby's_! I told them _I_ did everything! That you guys had nothing to do with it!"

"Playing little miss hero?" he laughed hollowly. "God, Lock. . ."

"At least I stand up for the people I care for!" she got in his face. "I don't run and hide!"

"Neither do I," he growled darkly.

"Get out!" she shoved him toward the door, hard. "I am _not_ going to put up with this bullshit from you!"

"Now who's the one running?" he sneered at her, refusing to leave.

She slapped him. He was shocked by her actions; the girl who freaked out when she attacked him in her sleep just up and slapped him across the face. Jack looked at her, seeing the sorrow in her eyes, but she never muttered an apology for the slap.

"Nice, Lock. . .Real nice," he snorted, happy she hadn't punched him. "Slap your boyfriend. . .Mature."

"You wanna talk maturity!?" she snapped, shoving him again. "Which of us is the one that can't sleep _alone_? I know it sure as hell ain't _me_!"

"Some of us aren't ice bitches, Lock!" he closed in on her. "We can't _all_ close ourselves off from any sort of physical emotion. . ."

"Fuck yourself!" she screamed, tears in her eyes. "At least _I_ can spend a night _alone_!"

He growled, backing her to a wall, and slammed his open hands on the cement. She flinched a little, but stared at him darkly, and suddenly shoved him back.

"Get the fuck out, Jack!" she ordered.

"Or what?" he demanded. "You'll slap me again!?"

"Just _go_!" she yelled, opening the door and steering him to the stairwell. "Get the hell out of here!"

He left, stomping up the steps, and heard her door slam, the radio being turned up even louder. He slammed his own door hard enough to make his window rattle, then punched it, the pain searing up his entire arm, and he hissed at the sting. He flung himself on his bed, shoving his face in the pillow, and screamed his rage into it. He expected Bobby to come in, demanding an explanation, but his brother must have decided to stay out of it this time.

He could still hear Lock's radio, muffled by _two_ floors, and cranked up his own music. Linkin Park's Meteora poured from his speakers, soothing his anger, and he set the stereo on 'repeat all', so he could listen to it as many times as he needed to. He thought over the fight he and Lock just had, the things they'd yelled at each other, the slap she'd given him, and couldn't believe how petty it had been. He rolled to stare at his wall, letting the music calm him down, and closed his eyes. One song stung him, it described Lock to no end, and he sang gently.

_"It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)  
It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)  
Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler than change  
It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
It's easier to run  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made)  
It's easier to go  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)"_

He heard the door open over an hour and a half later, moved and sat up, seeing Lock. She shut the door softly, avoiding his gaze, and he slid from the bed to stand in front of her. Silver eyes gradually made contact with him, her lip was marked from her chewing on the thing, and he realized how _sick_ of fighting he was at that very moment.

"Jack, I'm-," she started, but never had a snowball's chance in hell to finish.

He kissed her _hard_, half expecting a slap or to be shoved back, but she returned the kiss with equal fervor, and they fell back against the door from the sheer force and amount of affection.

_Fuck apologies. . ._he smirked to himself. _It's time to just make up. . ._

Hands grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to her warm body, and he lifted her off her feet, making her squeak in shock and delight. He kissed and sucked his way down her neck, stopping here and there to bite, and basked in the small whimpers and sighs he was pulling from her. Jack was just about to tend her collar when his head was pulled up _roughly_ by a handful of hair, he groaned quietly at the mix of pain and pleasure, and was kissing her fiercely once more.

_Holy shit!!_ desire moaned loudly. _If _this_ is how she acts for a simple make-out make up session, I can't even imagine what make up_ sex_ would be like!_

_Leave!_ he snapped. _Before you fuck this up for me. . ._

"Jack," she panted, "mind putting me _down_?"

"Hmm?" he looked at her, then realized.

He had her held _up_ against the door, their bodies pressed tightly to one another, and a wicked idea flashed in his sleep deprived mind. He carefully wrapped her legs around his waist, she shot him a nervous look, and he kissed her nose gently to show that _this_ was all right. Then, they were kissing yet _again_. He put his hands on her back, she clung to his shoulders a little, and he slowly backed up to his bed, sitting down--her still on him. He hummed as she kissed on his neck, letting his fingers trail her back, and closed his eyes for a second.

She gasped and silenced a loud yelp when he suddenly moved and pinned her to the mattress gently. He grinned, kissing her, and felt her hands slip under the shirt he was wearing. Without so much as a second thought, he leaned up long enough to strip it off, and watched as she traced his tattooed body very _slowly_. Their make up session was _exactly_ like their fight, quickly escalating, and he had to be extremely _careful_ with this--one wrong move or shift and they were in huge trouble. She pulled him down for a kiss, nibbling deliciously on his lip, hands tickling the nape of his neck, and he couldn't prevent the low, drawn out moan from escaping him.

"_Lock_," he whispered, biting his lip as her hands trailed down his stomach, "be careful. . ."

"Are you all right?" she blushed, removing her hands.

"Mmm hmm. . ." he smiled, settling himself on her.

Things went silent for a while, they just snuggled closely on his bed, her tracing his neck, him locking his arms around her middle, and he closed his eyes, beginning to drift immediately.

"Jack?" she breathed very softly, playing with his hair.

"Mmm?" he hummed, moving so he could look at her eyes.

"I'm sorry. . ." she murmured. "I said some-," he released one of his arms on her to put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh, babs," he soothed. "We _both _said some things we never meant, but we've made up now. . .Leave it at that. . ."

She nodded, smirking softly, and kissed his finger. He smiled widely, locking his arms back around her, and nuzzled into her collar, sleep washing over him--correction, over _them_. Neither teen had slept so soundly in their whole life as they did that afternoon, wrapped up in each other, and lost in utter contentment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lock woke up when she felt movement. She whined loudly when Jack's warmth and weight left her body, making him chuckle, and crawl back over her. Nuzzling happily into him, she floated off to sleep quickly, and got some much needed rest.

"Babe?" a velvet voice brushed her ear. "Wanna wake up?"

"No," she pouted. "Not really. . ."

"Mmm," Jack laughed quietly. "It's almost five in the afternoon. . .If you sleep much longer, you won't get back to sleep tonight. . ."

"Stupid clocks," she growled, stretching the best she could with Jack still settled on her. "All right. . .I'm up. . .sorta. . ."

"Mmm. . .Love you, beautiful," he snickered, kissing her jaw. "By the way. . .I sorta marked you up pretty good. . .May wanna cover your neck. . ."

"Damn you," she groaned. "How bad is it?"

"Cover it," he chuckled, getting off her. "Trust me. . ."

"_Man_," she whined, looking around for some of his chokers.

She jumped when Jack put a folded bandana around her throat, then relaxed, and let him tie it in the back, moving her hair for him. Lock checked the mirror in his closet, happy that the skull bandana covered up any and all possible marks he left, and grinned.

_As if it's _not_ obvious. . ._she giggled.

"Jack?" she murmured, seeing _his_ neck.

"Yeah?" he was busy pulling his shirt back on.

"Here," she laughed, handing him his leather choker.

"Me too, huh?" he beamed, putting it on. "Covered?"

"Nope," she smirked, adjusting it. "_There_. . .It's just the _one_, but still. . ."

"Mmm. . ." he growled a little, kissing her cheek. "Brat. . ."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, still pleased that they had made up.

When she'd slapped him, her heart almost crumbled like ash in her chest, and the previous words they'd screamed at each other were like daggers piercing the skin. It was their first _actual_ fight (she didn't count the Mortal Kombat fight as a _real _fight) and she hated how it had felt.

_At least making up was fun! _desire sang happily.

_I suppose. . ._she mumbled shyly.

Making up _had _been enjoyable, she couldn't deny it, but it had been a little odd when Jack had wrapped her legs around him--too close to being something very_ sexual_. Once she realized that _he_ wasn't making a big deal of it, she relaxed, and found it--_interesting._

"Hey," Jack's voice and warm nuzzle called her back.

"Sorry. . .Lost in thought," she blushed.

"Unfamiliar territory?" he joked.

"Jerk," she played mad, elbowing him gently.

"I smell stew," he murmured, sniffing.

Her stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten since yesterday morning (she refused to eat jail food) and the smell of Bobby's stew was mouth watering. Jack's tummy rumbled loudly, she giggled, and rubbed said tummy. He led her downstairs by the wrist, bounding into the kitchen, and Bobby shot them a grin.

"Glad to see you two finally made up," he said casually. "I thought for sure you were gonna_ kill _each other from the sounds of that fight. . ."

"Both made it out alive," Jack laughed, checking the stew. "This done yet?"

"Let it thicken up some, Apple Jacks," he chuckled, ruffling Jack's hair. "You two get some sleep finally?"

"Yeah. . .We got _some_ sleep," she smiled gently. "Need more though. . ."

"Good. . .means you'll _sleep_ tonight," Bobby smiled warmly.

At dinner, Lock realized just how badly she never wanted to spend the night away from the Mercer house ever again. Jack kept running his bare foot up and down the back of her leg, his hand kept finding her thigh, and fingers drew lazy swirls on her jeans. He didn't quit, even with some subtle and not so subtle hints, and it was slowly driving her crazy. She was sure Bobby knew what his brother was doing, he kept smirking at them, but he never intervened.

After dinner was over and the kitchen cleaned up, Lock went to shower and change for bed, planning on just going back to bed. She showered, pulled on some sleep shorts and a tank top, and crawled into Jack's bed, snuggling in the Jack-scented blanket. She fell into the puddle of sleep, never stirring--even when Jack slid in next to her--and didn't dream, at least until early that morning.

_Lips met the back of her neck, making her shiver, and a solid weight settled on her carefully. The skilled mouth trailed down her back, she squirmed happily, and whimpered when her shirt was pushed up._

_'_Jack_,' she exhaled as her back was licked and kissed._

_He said nothing, trailing soft kisses up her spine, hands running up and down her sides, and she begged him not to stop. He flipped her over, working her middle over, and she whispered his name over and over. She jolted when his tongue flicked the skin above the band on the shorts, arching up, and trying to get more contact. He kissed all along the band, making her writhe under him, and hazel eyes glanced up to her, asking something._

_'What?' she panted._

_His thumb caressed her pelvis, where her newest tattoo ended, and she gasped at the feeling. He asked with his eyes again, she finally understood, and nodded furiously--he could most _definitely_ kiss there._

_'Oh fuck,' she moaned as he moved the shorts, exposing just the tattoo, and let his breath ghost over her skin. 'Jack. . ._please_. . .'_

_She jumped up into him when he sucked delicately on her, mind half gone, and felt him smirk against her. He held her still, much to her disliking, and bit softly. She cried out quietly when she felt his tongue stud scrape over the sensitive skin, a feeling starting to build in her body, and he stopped, looking at her with concern._

_'No. . ._Please_ don't stop. . .' she pleaded, body quivering. 'Jack, please, _don't_ quit. . .Plea--Oh my _God_,' she moaned loudly when he tended her pelvis without any warning._

_That feeling was building in her whole body, starting in her toes, burning through her veins, and she shook all over, begging and pleading that Jack didn't stop._

She woke up alone in Jack's room, panting, still feeling how she had in the dream, and embarrassment fell on her like a tidal wave. She'd managed to have a very Jack-type dream and felt extremely stupid for it, grabbing some clothes and going for a cool shower. Once she was back to normal, she went downstairs, and was met by Jack.

"Morning, gorgeous," he beamed, kissing her.

"Morning," she blushed, embarrassment washing over her again.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" he asked, giving her a worried look.

"Ummm. . .I'm fine," she mumbled shyly, avoiding his eyes.

"Lock, what is it?" he was really concerned.

"I'd rather not talk about it," she flushed a deep red.

"Lock, babe, you can tell me _anything_. . ."

"_Jack_," she whined, "it's. . .embarrassing. . ."

He pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back, and she hid in his chest.

"Tell me. . ." he pleaded. "Please. . ."

"I. . . ." she buried herself further into his chest. "I. . ._hadadreamaboutyou_. . ."

"A dream?" he was nothing but respectful of her. "What kind?"

"Ummm. . .the kind _you_ usually have. . ." she blushed.

"Oh," he whispered, kissing her hair. "Are you. . .Ok?"

"_Really_ embarrassed," she whimpered.

"Yeah, I get that," he snickered. "I'm not gonna tease you or ask details, so relax. . .I was just worried. . ."

"Promise?"

"Cross my bleeding heart," he kissed her temple.

She gradually relaxed as the morning progressed, the dream fading from thoughts and memory, and soon she was back to her normal self, sitting on Jack's lap during Saturday morning cartoons. Bobby came down, made a comment about growing up, but ended up watching cartoons with them just the same.

**_SONG: Easier To Run--Linkin Park  
Sorry it took a while….right after I promise to not take so long….but my muse was a little crazy on me…and I'm trying to coax my Eragon muse back out….Anyhow, tell me what you think! About everything! The fight, the make up…everything! Love you!_**


	51. Running, Sucking Up, and Dreams

Chapter Fifty-One

"I'm sorry for scaring the hell outta you, Bobby," Lock whispered.

"Baby girl," he smirked, kissing her forehead. "You know, if _I_ woke up with the bed all to _myself_, I woulda just sprawled all over and gone back to sleep. . .Not run around in a panic until I passed out. . ."

She giggled, blushing, and looked at her feet. She'd had a nightmare that morning about Jack being gone, and when she woke up, he _was_ gone. She'd searched the_ whole_ house, ignoring Bobby when he told her that Jack was out with Blaine and Bodie buying paint for his room, and ended up so worked up that she'd passed out--scaring the shit out of Bobby.

"Fairy should be home _any_ time, sweetheart," he assured her. "Do you think you'll be all right while I grab a shower?"

"Yeah. . ." she sighed.

"A'ight. . .Love you, baby girl," he gave her a warm smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too," she smiled a little.

He jogged up the steps, she sat on the couch, and the nightmare kept flashing in her mind--torturing her. She covered her face and cried quietly.

_Fate hates me. . ._she mused. _Torturing me with images of my happiness being ripped from me. . .Oh, God! What if it's not just _teasing_?! What if it's telling me that my happiness _will_ be torn from me?!_

_Maybe you should just take matters into your own hands?_ something murmured.

_By doing what? _she snapped.

_Running. . ._it responded calmly. _If _you_ take the happiness away, then fate can't torture you with the thought of having it torn away unexpectedly. . ._

_You have a point. . ._she whispered.

As soon as the water started in the shower, she darted to her room, grabbed some cash, and quietly left the house. Her heart was _screaming_ in protest, she fought tears, and walked down the street--leaving her life behind. She kept telling herself that this was the best way, that she _had_ to do this, and stuffed her hands into her pockets. She was too wrapped up in her own mind to notice a familiar Blazer drive by, or to notice when it turned around suddenly and parked as someone erupted from it.

"LOCK!" Jack yelled, making her freeze.

_NO! Fuck!_ she growled. _Not even four blocks from home!_

"Hey," he ran up to her, spinning her around. "What the fuck?! Bobby just called me trippin' out! He said you were_ gone_!"

"Just let me go," she said softly, wanting to cling to him and beg just the opposite.

"What? You were gonna just up and run off without telling _me_ goodbye!?" he growled, staring at her with pained eyes, and holding her shoulders hard. "Jesus! Why do you have to go and run away from your problems, Lock?!"

"Fuck off!" she snapped suddenly, wrenching from his grip. "Just let me leave, dammit!"

"Fine!" he yelled. "You wanna run, then _run_! Send me a postcard from wherever the motherfuck it is you're off to! Glad I mean so much to you that you have to bolt on me like this!" he stormed off, ignoring two stunned looks from Blaine and Bodie, who had gotten out of the Blazer.

_No! Wait!_ her heart shrieked._ Come back!! I don't want to run! Please. . ._

"Bye, Jackie boy," she whispered, tears flowing. "I love you. . ."

She turned to leave, but a soft hand grabbed her wrist gently. She was slowly turned back around, coming face to face with Bodie and Blaine, and she broke down. The youngest boy quickly wrapped his arms around her, while Blaine stroked her hair, and she felt her anger come back, trying to leave again.

"Lock, stop it," Blaine said coolly.

"No! He just told me to go if I wanted!" she growled, struggling against Bodie's comfort.

"Lock," Bodie whispered, "he loves you _more_ than life itself. . .We all know he didn't mean it. . ."

"He just_ told_ me, Bodie!" she cried, still fighting both men. "He doesn't _want_ me here. . ."

"He never said _that_, Lock," Blaine scolded, hugging her from behind. "He just needs some time to slow down and think about this shit. . .C'mon, let's get you home. . ."

"Guys," she whined, being stubborn.

"Lock, please," Bodie pleaded, trying to make her move to the Blazer. "Bobby's scared for you. . ."

She whimpered and gave in, allowing them to take her home, and they stayed with her while she sobbed the story and her apology into Bobby's strong chest. Jack hadn't gone home like she assumed he would, but he'd called Bobby to tell him he'd be home later, and she felt new anger surge at Jack.

"Thanks for talking her out of that, guys," he said to Bodie and Blaine. "Stray, you're _staying_ here. . .Got me?"

"Yeah. . ." she mumbled, staring at her feet.

"Lock?" Bodie sat next to her on the couch. "Mind if we stay and wait with you?"

"No," she sighed, leaning on him.

"Trust me, baby girl," Bobby sat in his chair. "That lil fairy has somewhat of an explosive temper. . .But he's quick to make up. . ."

"Must get the temper from _you_," she smirked a little.

"Most likely," he chuckled, reaching over to mess up her hair. "Now. . .I mean it. . .You're _staying_. . .if I have to even_ think_ about hunting you down, I will not be happy. . ."

"I'm staying," she promised, watching Bodie and Blaine exchange a relieved look.

They watched two movies before a taxi pulled up and a very drunk Jack stumbled in. Bodie and Blaine gave her a quick hug and left, sensing another fight and not wanting to witness it. Hazel eyes looked her over briefly, he snorted at her, and went up the steps.

"Thought you was runnin'," he slurred as he turned the first landing.

_That fucker!_ she growled, going to head after him.

"No," Bobby yanked her back. "Don't get into it with him while he's drunk. . .trust me. . ."

"_FUCKER!_" she yelled up at him.

The rest of the night went by with Jack passed out in his room, Lock _seething_ about it, and Bobby trying to keep her settled. She refused to apologize to her boyfriend or to sleep in his room, and stayed with Bobby.

This went on for _three_ whole days. Neither teen _spoke _to one another, went _near_ each other, or made even the _smallest_ attempt to make up. Bobby got fed up and called Dorian, telling Lock that she should have a face-to-face session, and she _had no_ choice.

"Well, Lock," Dorian smiled warmly, sitting at the kitchen table. "I hate that I had to see you under these circumstances, but it's _good_ to see you all the same. . ."

"Yeah," she sighed, sitting down. "It's nice to see you too. . ."

He got out the tape recorder, his note pad, and the session began.

"Lock, you were just in jail for assaulting Kett?" he asked.

"Yeah. . .It was just one night and they aren't pressing charges. . ." she mumbled. "Jack and I got into one hell of a fight over that too. . ."

"Mmm," he nodded, taking notes. "How long did that fight last?"

"About an hour and a half. . .We were both sleep deprived when it started. . ." she felt odd telling him this stuff. "But we made up and moved on. . ."

"Lock, why did you try taking off?" he got right to the point.

"I had a dream that Jackie boy vanished. . .he was out buying paint for his room when I woke up screaming for him. . ." she said softly. "I had another panic attack and passed out. . ."

"That doesn't explain _why_ you left," he replied, looking at her.

"I thought. . .I just. . ." she wiped her face, trying to think of the right words.

"Here," Dorian pulled a box of tissues from that backpack of his and slid it to her.

"Thanks. . ." she used one. "I felt like running was the only way for the fear of losing Jack unexpectedly to go away. . ."

"So, you tried to control the uncontrollable?" he gave her a soft smile. "If you ran, you _knew_ that you were losing him right then and there. . ."

"Exactly," she murmured, blushing. "I mean. . .My own parents were taken from me unexpectedly. . .I can't stand the thought of losing _this_ family too. . ."

"Lock," he soothed, "no one can stand _that_ thought. . .But you can't just let that fear make you lose them by running away from them. . ."

"Dorian," she whimpered, "I've never been able to hold on to something this fucking good for very long at all. . ."

"Almost a year," he reminded. "You've been here for almost a whole year, Lock. . .And _you_ were willing to be the one to tear it away from yourself so _life_ couldn't go its normal course?"

"If I'm going to lose them, then fuck yes I'll betray nature's flow!" she snipped, then realized just how_ stupid_ that was. She had _no idea_ if she would _ever_ lose this family, and she came close to throwing it away. "All right. . .I get it, Dorian. . ."

"Do you really?" he smirked, leaning back.

"Yes. . ._Nothing_ in life is predictable. . ." she sighed, looking at him. "Right?"

"Exactly true," he grinned. "Lock, I could get hit by a bus walking to my car after this session. . .Or struck by lightning. . ."

"I hope not," she giggled softly. "Then I'd be out the best damn doctor I've ever had. . ."

"Why, thanks," he chuckled. "But do you see my point? Some things are just beyond _your_ control. . ."

"Yeah. . .I get it," she smiled. "Control what I can. . .Let nature do the rest. . .Even if doing so scares you to death. . ."

"Even if it scares you," he murmured. "And try _talking_ to someone next time instead of running away. . ."

"That _would_ take less energy," she joked.

"Yeah, it does," he smirked, slowly picking up his things. "I'm glad you're feeling better about this whole thing. . .Do you think you're gonna talk with Jack now?"

"Ummm. . .I'm not sure. . .I don't wanna make things worse. . ." she blushed. "He might need to cool off some more. . ."

"Mmm," he nodded. "Well, maybe I'll see you around. . ."

"Hey, Dorian?" she got up quickly, trailing after him.

"Yes?" he turned and gave her a curious look.

"Uhhh. . ." she extended her hand. "Figure I'll take control of something. . .Even if it is kinda freaky. . ."

"Why?" he stared at her hand.

"If I trust you enough to spill my guts to you, I think I should be able to trust you enough to shake your hand," she whispered.

"Hmm," he smiled, gently taking her hand. "Until next time then. . ."

"Yeah," she grinned, shaking his hand. "See you later, Dorian. . ."

Feeling a lot better, she went to the shower, and silently passed Jack in the hallway. She considered trying to speak with him, brushed it aside, and went on to take a long, relaxing bubble bath instead of a shower. An hour later, she climbed out, dried off, put pajamas on, and opened the door.

_What the hell?_ she thought, seeing Crazy Monkey sitting there with one red rose and one black rose laid on the animals lap.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack waited nervously in his room, sitting in his window with one dozen black and red roses in hand, and prayed this plan would work. He'd eavesdropped on Lock's session with Dorian, heard the reason _why_ she had tried to run, and had felt like the _biggest_ ass in the whole universe. He had sulked up to Bobby, asking to borrow the car, and if his brother would be willing to vanish once Jack was back--he had some making up to take care of.

Bobby had agreed, relieved that they may be all right again, and let Jack take the car. Lock had still been in the bath when he got home with the roses, Bobby left (giving him _two hours_ to get made up), and he got things ready. Now, he sat in his pajamas, shirtless, a dozen roses in his trembling hands, and a sign declaring _"I'm sorry. . ." _strung around his neck.

He sat up straight as his door was slowly pushed open, Lock crept in, and shut his door. She had Crazy Monkey in her arms, roses too, and looked at him cautiously. He held up his _"I'm sorry. . ."_ sign, she looked at it, then back to him, and he held up a finger, grabbing another sign from his dresser (he'd made several of them). This one said _"I'm an ass"_, she read it and nodded, he tossed it, and snatched up another sign. _"I _need_ you,"_ she smirked a little at this one, and he dropped it for another. _"I'll _DIE _without you,"_ silver eyes rolled, he traded signs; _"No, really. . .I _will_!"_ this one screamed and she laughed softly, shaking her head. He smirked, grabbing the last sign, and held it up, extending the roses at the same time. _"Forgive me?"_ it said, he put on his best puppy face as well, and watched her nervously. Lock set the monkey and two roses on his nightstand, grabbed a marker and one of the signs from his floor, scribbled something, then grabbed two more, and held up the first sign.

"_Maybe?!_" he read it out loud. "What do you mean: _maybe?!_"

She smirked, using the back of another sign, and showed him. It simply said _"Depends."_

"Depends on what?" he asked, watching her use another sign.

_"On how well you can suck up to me,"_ she wrote and showed him, then dropped the sign, sat on his bed, and crossed her arms.

"Well, lucky me," he purred, slipping in from the window. "I'm a _God_ at sucking up. . ."

He put the roses in a vase on his dresser, took the sign off his neck, and looked at her. She had crawled to the corner of his bed and wall, knees pulled up to her chest, and he crawled to her on his hands and knees, looking as cute as possible. Silver eyes regarded him playfully, he smiled, and started kissing his way up her shorts-clad legs. He was rewarded with a small giggle, he moved and pulled her legs out straight, and then even convinced her to lie down. He began to slowly massage her feet, watching her watch him, and he shot her a grin, briefly kissing her toes.

"Ah!" she giggled and squirmed. "_Ewwww_, Jackie. . ."

He hummed, sucking his way up her left leg, and she let out a small whimper of bliss. Smiling, he kissed his way back down, loving to hear her whine, and moved to her right leg. He teased her ankle with soft nips, she twitched and giggled, and he very slowly worked his way up her smooth leg.

"Mmmmmm. . ." he purred, lapping at her knee. "Bubble Gum Bubble Bath?"

"Shut up," she blushed a little.

"No. . .I like it," he growled playfully, biting just above her knee. "Tasty. . ."

She squirmed cutely as he nibbled and kissed, he slid up her body, pushing her tank top up, and trailed soft kisses all over her stomach. He glanced up to her while sucking on her star trail, saw her teeth sunk into her lower lip, her eyes shut, and it made him smirk proudly. He let his lips trail up to where the shirt was allowed to be moved to, then moved and trailed up her arm, all the way to her neck.

"_Shit,_" she drawled as he settled on her and snacked on her neck. He planned on leaving_ ample_ evidence of how well he could suck up and he was going to take his sweet time with it.

He smiled, sucking a mark on her throat, and shifted just a little, creating yummy friction. Jack heard a low sound bubble up from her chest, he growled, and found her lips, stealing her noise before it escaped on its own. Hands traced his torso, making him shudder, and his sensitive stud was attacked mercilessly.

"Mmmm," he _had_ to pull himself away from her mouth. "Hey, _I'm_ the one sucking up here. . ."

"What? I can't do it a little as well?" she smirked in an adorable way, scratching behind his ears.

"You're gonna drive me crazy," he moaned softly, shivering.

"Funny," she grinned, nipping his lip. "I though I_ already_ did that, Jackie boy. . ."

"_God,_" he groaned, head dropping as she scratched. "No. . .Lock, _I'm_ the suck up right now," he pulled himself together. "You'll get a turn later. . ."

"Are you-?" she started, but he stole the question from her tongue.

He dominated the kiss perfectly, nibbling just _so_ on her lip, and she melted for him. When he had her at his mercy how he wanted, he left her lips, and slowly moved both hands above her head, gently using one hand to hold her wrists. Lock's eyes gave him a nervous look, he stroked her wrists with a thumb, and she relaxed, giving him control.

_So. . ._Now_ what, tiger?_ desire teased.

_Mmmm. . ._This_. . ._he grinned, using his free hand to trace lightly up her side.

"Jackie," she whined, trying to shift into him.

"Tsk tsk," he laughed, pulling his hand away. "_Who's_ the one who has to suck up in order to be forgiven?"

"Y-you," she whispered. "Jack, what's gotten into you?" she was nervous again.

"Earning my forgiveness," he said softly. "And catching up on, what--_three_ days of missed Lock Time. . ." he released her wrists. "There. . .is that better for you?"

"Yeah," she exhaled shakily. "I. . .can't do the whole being restrained thing too well. . ." she blushed.

_Fuck! How could I be so thoughtless!?_ he growled at himself.

"I'm sorry. . ." he rubbed her sides. "Guess I gotta suck up for that too. . ."

"If you _want _to," she smirked, playing with his hair. "I'm all right now, demon boy. . ."

He let his thumbs caress her exposed sides and gently kissed her ribs, apologizing for his blunder. When he heard the breathy whisper of his name, he halted his actions, and looked at her. Silver eyes stared at him lovingly, nimble fingers toying with his hair, and he couldn't help but grin and tingle warmly. He laid one hand, palm-down, on her middle, and used it as a rest for his head, while his other hand traced the scars on her left arm.

"I meant what the signs said," he murmured. "Every single word. . ."

"Really?" she watched his eyes, drawing on his arm draped over her middle.

"I'm an asshole," he said firmly. "And a hypocrite. . .I ran and got drunk when I thought I'd lost you. . .I honestly couldn't stand to live _without _you, babs. . ."

"Oh, Jackie boy," she breathed, a tear slipping down her face.

He wiped the tear off her cheek, moving up, and settled on her comfortably, head on her shoulder.

"I mean it, Lock," he whispered, letting a hand get lost in her hair. "When I heard you tell Dorian _why_ you tried to take off--."

"You _listened_ in on my session?!" she asked, shocked and almost on the verge of angry again.

"It was on _accident_," he propped up to look at her. "I was gonna grab something to eat. . .totally spaced on the fact that he was here and you two were having a session until I heard you two talking. . .Realized how much of an ass I'd been lately. . .And well. . ._knew_ I had to make up with you. . ."

"Mmm," she hummed. "Speaking of which. . ."

"On it," he grinned, kissing her passionately slow.

He got more leverage, gently ending the kiss, and began to tend her collar, leaving several marks. Lock sucked in a sharp breath when he nibbled her scars, he let his stud trace over them, and it was going to drive her_ insane_ from the sounds of it. He went over the razor scar once more, then kissed down her arm, and sucked a mark on the inside of her wrist. She trembled when he bit at her side, he grinned, and left a whole _line_ of hickies from ribs to the band of her sleep shorts. His eyes fell on that tribal design on the other side of her tummy, he quickly moved, and let his finger go over some of it.

"Babe?" he murmured, looking up at her.

"Hmm?" she was biting her lip and seemed to be having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Can I trace the _whole_ thing?" he asked, practically shaking from how eager he was to do it.

"Y-yeah. . ." she stammered. "Just. . ._careful_. . ."

"Of course," he purred, heart thrumming madly.

_Holy fuck!_ desire was in shock. _Did she just say 'yes'?!_

_Yup. . ._he grinned.

"Fuckin'_ fuck_," she exhaled as he carefully moved the band of her shorts just enough to expose the tattoo.

"Gorgeous," he whispered, letting his fingers stroke that tatt on her pelvis. "Unbelievably_ perfect_. . ."

Jack let his finger start at the very top of the ink, slowly tracing his way down, and when he passed that spot where leg and body connect, she jumped involuntarily into his hand, then she blushed.

"Sorry. . ." she squeaked.

"It's a normal reaction," he smirked. "It's _cute_ when _you _do it," he brushed the spot again just to see her twitch.

_Oh God, oh God! _desire chanted the words like a mantra. _Fuck, oh fuck!_

_Hush,_ he ordered, feeling his damn body starting to respond.

Managing to shut his animal wants and desire away somewhere, Jack went back to his task. He traced back up the design, battling with himself, and lost horribly once he was back at her ribs. She jolted when he flicked his tongue over the start of the tattoo, he steadied her by holding her hips, and let his tongue follow the tattoo down. He passed the nautical star, giving it a light kiss, and continued on, heart on the edge of bursting. Just as he was about to go over that magic spot on her pelvis, the front door slammed, and he froze in place.

"Yo! Fairy! Stray!" Bobby called loudly. "I'm _home_, kiddies!"

_Dammit!_ he growled to himself, never getting to finish. _Bobby, I'm gonna fuckin' _kill _you!_

He stared longingly at her beautiful body, contemplating whether or not to just go for it, and heard his brother on the steps.

"One of_ you_ better fucking _answer_ me!" he warned.

"Yeah!" Jack hollered, sort of pissed. He moved the band on Lock's shorts back to its normal place, pulled her shirt down, and stole one last, _deep_ kiss from her.

Lock was blushing violently, he kissed her nose, and climbed off her just as Bobby knocked. He told him to come on in, his brother didn't need permission twice, and Jack sat against the headboard, knees drawn up--trying to cover up the fact that he was harder than steel below the belt.

"Good," Bobby grinned at them. "You two made up and no one's _dead_. . ."

"Yup. . .At least, I think I'm forgiven?" he glanced to Lock, who was still blushing a little.

"Yeah. . .You're forgiven," she whispered.

"That's great," his brother laughed. "Baby girl, I bought some ice cream. . .It's downstairs. . .Why don't you go get a bowl?"

"Thanks," she smiled, darting off quickly.

"And Cracker Jack?" blue eyes fell on him, a knowing grin on his brother's face. "You look like you need a _shower_. . ._Go_."

"Mmm," he nodded, not as embarrassed as he usually would have been--he was too turned on to care at this point.

Bobby cast one 'Big Brother' look around the room, deciding it was really all right, and left. Jack winced as he moved, hand trying to take care of himself right _there_, and he damn near let it--until he remembered that he _shared_ a room now.

_So close. . .So motherfucking _close_!_ desire growled darkly as he locked himself in the bathroom.

_Shut up!_ he groaned, hand working before he even turned the water on. _Just sh-shut. . .th-th. . .Oh, FUCK!_

He swallowed his moan as he climaxed, sinking to the floor, and lay there, panting and shaking all over. After a few long minutes, he pulled himself to his feet, stripped his dirty clothes, and got into the warm spray to clean up--and to take even _more_ personal time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby had seen the marks all over his precious baby girl and groaned internally. Her neck, collar, and even one of her fucking wrists had his little brother written all over them--and God knew _where_ else Jack had gotten to. Stray had put on a T-shirt, which covered her collar up, but Bobby still knew the marks were there.

_God, grant me the serenity. . ._he whispered.

She was embarrassed beyond belief, which was understandable, but it also made Bobby wonder _what_ had been going on before he got home. He didn't dare ask_ her_ about it, knowing it would scare her, and he tried to act normal. A horror movie was on the TV, she watched it, and ate her ice cream, laughing when someone died.

"Stray, you can be so fucking _twisted_ sometimes," he chuckled.

"I know," she smirked. "Sorry. . ."

"It's fine," he laughed.

Jack came down the steps after a forty-five minute shower, tried to steal some of his girlfriend's ice cream, got slapped gently, pouted, and went to get his own. Bobby followed him, taking his empty bowl along, and cornered his little brother in the kitchen.

"A'ight, fairy," he whispered firmly. "I want to know what the hell was going on before I walked through that front door. . ."

"_Nothin',_" Jack smirked, getting a bowl. "Jesus, Bobby. . ."

"_Nothin'_ don't put hickies all over a person, Jack," he growled, making his brother look at him.

"God," he sighed. "I was making up, all right?"

"Yeah, I _got _that much. . ." he mumbled, giving his brother a look.

"Oops," Stray squeaked. "Sorry. . .I didn't know you two were talking. . ."

"S'alright, sweetheart," Bobby smiled at her. "We're done. . ." he turned back to Apple Jacks and hissed. "No, we aren't. . ._Tonight_."

"Yeah," his brother murmured. "I figured as much. . ."

Bobby walked back to the living room, keeping his ears tuned in on the kitchen, and heard them talking.

"Are we in trouble?" Lock asked his brother shyly.

"No, babs," Jack assured her. "Bobby's just being _Bobby_. . ."

"Big Brother Talk?" she giggled.

"Yeah. . .Pretty much," Jack laughed. "He's just worried is all. . ."

"_Why?_ He knows we're not gonna. . ." she trailed in embarrassment. "Or does he not _believe_ us?"

"Dunno, gorgeous. . .I'm sure he _believes_ us, but he's a big brother and worrying about us is his first nature, ya know?"

"Yeah. . .Ok. . .I just don't want him mad at us or something," she mumbled, making Bobby feel guilty.

"He's _not_, babe," Jack said firmly, then Bobby heard him kiss her. "Don't worry. . ."

"You taste like ice cream," she giggled.

"So do _you_. . ."

Bobby relaxed, seeing them come into the living room, and watched as Jack tugged Lock to the couch with him, shaking his head. Stray picked out another horror movie, settled against Jack, and fell asleep on him not halfway through.

"I'm _not_ mad," Bobby whispered to Jack.

"Hmmm?" Jack looked at him.

"I'm _not_ mad," he repeated softly, watching Stray snuggle into Jack's chest. "I_ do_ believe you two when you tell me that sex is a ways off. . .But, dammit, Jack. . .I _know_ there are so many_ other_ things hormone driven teens can do. . ."

_I _should _know. . ._he mused. _I've done most, if not _all_, of them. . ._

"Bobby," Jack whispered, "all we did tonight was make up. . .Well, _I_ did most of it," he smirked. "And yeah. . .I got turned on. . .But I took the _shower_ time I needed. . ._Nothing_ more. . ."

"Jack. . .When I called and no one answered right away. . .you have no_ idea_ what went through my head. . ." he murmured. "I. . .Man, I thought for _one_ fleeting second that. . ." he trailed, feeling like an ass. "I can't _help_ worrying about you two. . ."

"We know," Jack smiled, playing with Stray's hair. "You're the big brother, it's your _job_. . ."

"Umm. . .You still have what I bought you, right?" he asked, just needing assurance.

"Yep. . .and they're still _unopened_ too," his brother snickered.

"Good," he sighed, deeply relieved.

Stray stirred in against Jack, rubbing her eyes, and looked at the TV.

"Hey," she whined sleepily. "What happened to my movie?"

"You fell asleep," Jack chuckled, rubbing her back.

"Mmmm," she pouted, hiding her face in Jack's chest. "I did _not_. . ."

"Yeah, ya _did_," Bobby laughed.

"Fuck you guys," she grumbled.

"Sounds like you _still_ need some sleep, grumpy," his brother murmured. "C'mon, babs. . ."

She squeaked as Jack picked her up, clinging to his neck, and Bobby smiled, standing up. He kissed her temple, telling her goodnight and that he loved her, got a muffled response, and watched as Jack carried her up the steps effortlessly. His brother reappeared on the landing, a huge grin on his face, and Bobby looked at him quizzically.

"She's demanding that I stay with her," Jack told him. "Says if I'm_ gone_ when she wakes up, I'm a_ dead_ moose. . ."

"She was _really_ scared that day, fairy," he smirked. "Night, Apple Jacks. . .Love you. . ."

"Love you too. . .Night," he went to leave.

"Leave your fuckin' door _open_!" he ordered.

"I will!"

He went back to watching some Late Night Show with _Somebody_ as the host, dozed off, snapped awake, and went to bed. He peeked in at the two teens, saw Stray snuggled contently into his brother, and smiled--it was good to see them back to normal. He changed his clothes, opened his window--it was getting _warm_ again--and crawled into bed.

_'Hey, I'm _home_ you two!' he called, kicking the door shut. 'Got the groceries! Help would be _nice_!'_

_He put the bags on the table, started to go through them, but neither teen came down to help. Bobby hollered for them again, telling them they had better move their asses, and put some of the stuff away. He heard someone come down the steps, turned around, and froze in place._

_'I'm sure Lock and Jack would _love_ to help,' Kett giggled, fixing his clothes. 'But they're a little _tied up_ at the moment, I'm sure. . .'_

_'You fuck!' he roared, going for him._

_'AH!' Kett scolded, taking a step back. 'Kill me and you'll_ never_ find them. . .And Zane has taken quite the shine to our little lovebirds. . .'_

_'Where the hell are they, Kett?!' he snapped, towering over the man._

_'Somewhere_ private_,' he grinned. 'You know, I was right. . .All she needed was a good, long fuck. . .Loosened her right up. . .'_

_'You cocksucker!' he grabbed Kett's shirt. 'You tell me _where_ Jack and Lock are right fucking now!'_

_'With Zane,' he taunted. 'Doing who knows what. . .Having lots of fun, I bet. . .'_

_'_Stray!_' he yelled loudly, heading to check their room. '_Jackie!_'_

_'I told you,' Kett laughed. 'They're _gone_, Bobby. . .Shoulda watched them closer. . .'_

_He ignored the man, opening the door, and saw nothing but an empty bedroom._

"Stray!" he rasped, sitting up in his bed, and covered in sweat. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. . ."

He untangled himself from the sheet, stumbled to Jack's open door, and fell to his knees--thanking God. Both teens were still in bed, sound asleep, and he cried in pure relief.

"Bobby?" a sleep slurred voice murmured. "Bobby, what'sa matter?"

"Baby girl?" he whispered, wiping his face, and sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Yeah," she crawled to him, worry written all over her. "What's wrong?"

"Bad dream," he started crying again. "You two were _gone_. . .Kett and Zane had ya. . ."

"Oh, Bobby," she whispered, curling up on his lap. "I'm all right. . ._we're_ all right. . ."

"I know," he hugged her tightly, needing it. "But it scared the fuck outta me. . ."

"What the hell?" Jack mumbled, sitting up. "_Bobby?_"

"C'mere, fairy," he said, pulling his brother into the hug.

Jack gave him a hug, Stray stayed on his lap for a bit, and he explained the dream to them shakily. He felt stupid for getting so worked up over a _dream_, but now he understood how _they_ felt whenever they had one.

"I. . .I can't always be here. . .Keep an eye on you two all the time. . ." he murmured. "Kett knows that. . ._I_ know that. . ."

"Bobby," Lock said softly, holding his hand. "Wanna stay in here or something?"

"_Lock_," Jack whined. "My bed ain't _that_ big. . .One time having us all in the bed was odd enough. . ."

"He could sleep on the floor," she growled gently, still on his lap.

"If _you_ don't mind, Apple Jacks. . .I'd like to stay in here--on the floor--Just so I know you're all right. . ." he held Stray's hand tighter.

"All right," Jack gave him an apologetic look. "Go and get your stuff. . .We'll make up the floor for you. . ."

He went and grabbed his pillow, sheet, and a light blanket. When he went back to Jack's room, they had a lot of folded blankets on the floor for padding, and the window opened a crack. He got settled, telling them how much he loved them, and fell back asleep as he listened to Stray hum a song.

"Mmm," he woke up in the morning unable to move. "What the--?"

He stopped and grinned. Stray was wrapped around him, her arm over his chest, head on his shoulder, and Jack was right behind her, snuggled in. He kissed her head, feeling her stir a little, and hugged her to him.

"Bobby?" she murmured.

"Yeah. . .go back to sleep, sweetheart," he whispered. "I'm all right. . .Just wondered why I couldn't move. . ."

"It's _us_," she giggled quietly. "Hope you don't mind. . .you looked so lonely on the floor. . .and this way, you would wake up knowing we were ok. . ."

"I don't mind one tiny bit, baby girl. . .Thanks for this," he sighed.

"No problem, big brother," she shot him a grin, then lay back how she was and drifted off again.

**_Awww. . .Lock's so thoughtful. . .Yep. . .another fight and another make up session, well, a suck up session I guess is more like it lol. . .Again, I'm prolly going camping this weekend. . .I'm really hoping for no psycho raccoons that wanna try and share a tent with me. . .Anyhow, review my faithful reviewers!_**


	52. Jack's Room and Bobby's Letter

Chapter Fifty-Two

Jack had decided to start painting his room, the ceiling was done in neon green, and the walls were going to be an electric blue. Lock asked if he wanted help, but she was told that he wanted to work on it alone for a while. She let him do his thing, but couldn't help sneaking up to watch him paint.

He was in baggy jeans, no shirt or shoes, and had his stereo going. Bobby had moved everything out of Jack's room, or covered it in plastic to prevent the stuff from getting ruined, and Jack could have used some plastic--he was covered in blue and green paint. Lock leaned on the door frame, crossing her arms, and soaked him in.

_What is it about seeing him all messy that's so fucking sexy?_ she wondered, watching him roll paint on the wall.

His hair was wild, more so than usual, the jeans were slung low on his slender hips, the tops of his boxers very visible, and he kept singing with the music.

_"Do you remember the first time?  
Time stopped then sped so fast.  
In just three minutes you were mine.  
Don't think that it was the last.  
You knew I knew the ways that I could make you say:  
"Please, please please don't take it...  
Take it, take it, take it easy on me. Just make it.  
Make it, make it, make it harder to breathe."  
So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop  
Till I make you forget who you are  
And just feel.  
Do you remember your last look?  
Well, you were smiling, and drowning  
And I knew exactly what it took  
to make you beg and pray:  
"Please, please please don't take it...  
Take it, take it, take it easy on me. Just make it.  
Make it, make it, make it harder to breathe."  
So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop  
Till I make you forget who you are  
So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop  
Till I make you forget who you are.  
So just feel and play with me  
And just steal away with me.  
So just feel and play with me.  
Take it, take it, take it easy on me. Just make it.  
Make it, make it, make it harder to breathe."  
So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop  
Till I make you forget who you are  
So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop  
Till I make you forget who you are.  
So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop  
Till I make you forget who you are. . ."_

"That's such a _naughty_ song, demon boy," she giggled, making him jump.

"Dammit, Lock!" he scolded, blushing. "How long have you been standing there?"

"A whole song," she smiled, seeing that his chest was splattered blue and green as well as the rest of him.

"You are such a brat," he teased, noticing how she stared at him. "What? Do I got paint on me somewhere?"

"Only all over," she laughed as he looked down at himself. "I think it's--."

"_Hot?_" he finished, putting a paint-covered hand on his hip. "Sexy? Dashing? Irresistible?"

"All of the above," she whispered, blushing a little.

"Well, I hear that paint is very _in_ this season," he said, acting as gay as possible. "And you know_ me_. . ."

"No. . .Sometimes I really _don't_ know you," she grinned. "Do you want help yet?"

"Mmm. . .I dunno," he walked over to her. "Can these clothes get messy?"

"Yeah. . ."

He gave her an evil grin, then ran the wet roller all down her right thigh, and stood back, admiring his work. The roller went down the left side of her tummy, he chuckled, and nodded his approval.

"Now you follow fashion too," he kissed her nose. "Grab a roller, babs."

She smiled, patting his splattered stomach, and grabbed a fresh roller, rolling it in the blue paint. He changed CDs, putting in a random mix, and went back to his wall. Lock was too short to paint the upper half of the wall, Jack found it quite funny, and the taller teen stood right behind her to get what she couldn't--reaching it with pure ease.

"Oh, let me get that," he taunted in her ear, chest pressed to her back.

"Jerk," she mumbled, ducking under his arm, and working on what she could reach.

"Hey, I can't help being _tall_," he snickered, just going around the room and doing all the tall places.

She turned and stuck her tongue out playfully, then went back to painting, and heard him move behind her again. He'd put his own roller down and was now letting his hand travel up her arm to her own hand on her roller.

"You do know that I'm perfectly capable of reaching _this_ part of the wall, right?" she smirked, leaning back into him.

"Mmm hmm," he nodded into her neck, biting at one of his previous marks. "I _know_ that, gorgeous. . ."

"Quit it, moose," she squirmed. "I have _enough_ marks on me. . ."

"Never enough," he laughed, letting up anyway. "C'mon. . .Take a _break_. . ."

"Jack, I _just_ started," she whined, trying to pry him off her.

He growled, wrapping his arms around her middle, and slowly pulled her away from her work.

"Dammit all, Jackie," she huffed, giving up her struggle. "You dork. . ."

"Should know better than to argue with me," he snickered. "I always win. . ."

"Oh, really?" she grinned, turning around in his hold.

"Yep. . ." he smiled at her.

"So, what are you going to do with the room?" she asked, tossing her roller over to the paint tray.

"Mmm. . ." he glanced at his room. "Dunno for sure. . .I'm not splattering it, I know _that_ for sure. . ."

"Can I make some suggestions?" she asked sweetly, drawing lightly on his bare sides.

"Be my guest," he murmured, shivering from her touch.

"Well," she traced his tattoos now. "I found a while shit load of my glow-in-the-dark stars in a box in my room. . ."

"Ooooh," he pulled her closer, smiling. "Wanna put them up on the walls and ceiling after it's all painted and stuff?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "Have you decided what color to do the border?"

"Mmm," he thought a moment. "What do you have left for paint from when we did your room?"

"Some black, I think. . .Silver and maybe some purple. . ."

"Silver sounds fun," he smirked. "I sorta have an idea about my room. . .I wanted to get copies made of some of my pictures that I took of you and some of your own. . .And then some of me and of us. . .Make one whole wall a photo collage. . ."

"That's an _awesome _idea!" she said, imagining it.

"You really think so?" he blushed.

"Hell yeah!" she beamed, tickling his sides. "Now, I _really_ wanna get the painting bit done with. . ."

"Yeah. . .Me too," he chuckled, rubbing the small of her back. "Let's get it finished. . ."

"Finally," she sighed, wriggling free from his grasp, and grabbing up her roller.

They painted the walls, even the inside part of his door (except it was done in green, not blue), and managed to avoid another paint fight--just barely. Lock did the border in silver while Jack took a shower, then cleaned the rollers and brushes, and took a very quick shower herself. The youngest Mercer was at the kitchen table, pictures of him spread all over, and she sat on his lap, helping him choose.

"Awww!" she smiled, seeing a photo of what looked like Jack's tenth birthday. "This is _cute_!"

"Ugh. . .Yeah, I know," he curled his lip.

In the shot, Jack was wearing a jean jacket and a backwards Detroit ball cap, and he was holding up his first acoustic guitar, a big grin on his face. She thought it was extremely adorable and set it in a pile for the wall.

"When_ is_ your birthday, Jackie boy?" she asked, looking through more pictures.

"Oh. . .October thirtieth. . ." he muttered, giving her a look about the photo she chose.

"Devil's Night!?" she gaped at him. "For_ real_?!"

"Yep. . ." he sighed.

"That's _wicked_!" she grinned, kissing his cheek. "You really _are_ my little demon boy. . ."

"Hey. . .Yeah," he smiled. "I never thought of it like _that_ before. . ."

"Uhhh. . .Goth phase?" she held up a shot of Jack all decked out in black--even his hair was dyed.

"Yeah," he mumbled, snatching it away from her. "_Not_ going on the wall. . ."

"You _did _look kinda like an emo kid. . ." she giggled.

"Told you," he nipped her ear. "Where are all _your_ pictures, babs?"

"Oh. . .my room," she whispered, a little shy about him seeing them for some reason.

"Will you go get them?" he nuzzled her warmly. "Pretty _pwease_?"

"All right," she sighed dramatically. "Hey, before I forget. . .Are we sleeping in my room?"

"For a few nights. . .Unless you like paint fumes," he snickered.

She slid from his lap, feeling his hand linger on her hip a moment, and went downstairs. It took her a few minutes to find her box labeled "pictures", she grabbed it, and carried it up the steps. The photos weren't loose in the big box, they were either in a couple photo albums or in shoe boxes, and she set the big box on the floor beside Jack's chair.

"Here they are," she murmured shyly. "There's some of us in there somewhere. . ."

"Mmm," he tugged her into his lap. "I'll try _really_ hard to not pick embarrassing ones. . ."

"I'm so sure," she rolled her eyes.

He snickered, asking her to hand him a shoe box, and he went through it carefully. This box was full of the pick up hockey game when she was first getting close to Jack. He immediately set aside the one of them kissing in the snow, an evil grin on his handsome face, and she elbowed him gently in the chest. Lock picked one of him on the ice, saying it was sexy, and it made him bite playfully at the back of her neck. She twitched away, going back to all Jack's pictures, and looked through them.

_Must be when he was _first_ here. . ._she thought, looking at a picture of a terrified seven-year-old on the swings--a fading bruise on his cheek.

She kept looking, finding out more about her boyfriend as she went, and he kept going through hers. There were very few of Jack's Goth phase, but she went through them anyway. Here was one that looked decent; he was in a black vest and black jeans, he wasn't really smiling, but he looked attractive just the same. The only thing she didn't like was the long cuts running up his bare arms, but she put it in a _maybe_ pile anyway--it was a part of the man she knew now.

"I _really_ like this one," Jack hummed, holding a shot of her playing in a fire hydrant in front of her. "How old were you?"

"Oh. . .Ummm. . ." she thought a second. "Ten, I think. . .It was while I was at the church. . .in between homes. . ."

"It's nice. . ." he grinned, putting it in the _definite_ pile.

"_Oh_," she found an adorable shot of a nine-year-old Jackie learning how to ice skate. "Is that _Bobby_?"

"Lemme see it. . ."

She handed him the photo, watching Jack smile as he looked at it, and he nodded.

"Yeah. . .that's Bobby. . .he was nineteen," he smirked. "This was my first time skating. . .God, I was so fucking scared. . .I was convinced that Bobby would let go of my hands and let me fall down. . ."

"Did he?" she asked.

"Nope. . .Held my hands the whole time," he snickered. "Taught me how to play hockey too. . ."

"_Wall_," she said firmly, putting it in the pile.

She found a picture of him and all the guys from the center, all making idiot faces, and she giggled about it. She glanced to the one Goth phase she'd chosen, then to this one, and realized he'd come a very long way--putting both in the _definite_ pile. Lock smiled when she found one of Jack and Bobby play wrestling, both boys laughing hard, and put it aside.

"Hey. . ." Jack murmured, looking through a photo album. "Who's _this_?"

She took the album from him, seeing a copy of the picture she had on her headboard, and had to fight tears.

"My parents," she whispered, wiping her face. "I only have the one photo and had several copies made so I'd always have at least one of them. . ."

"Could it go on the wall?" he asked gently, kissing her tear-streaked face.

"Mmm hmm. . ." she nodded. "I'd like that. . ."

"Good," he purred, making her look at him. "They'll go right in the very center. . .No more tears, beautiful. . ." he gave her a very comforting kiss, finger-dancing her back the whole time.

She snuggled into him for a few minutes after, trying to compose herself, and he asked if seeing a picture of him would help her feel better.

"It's super embarrassing," he mumbled. "I lost a bet to Bobby when I was sixteen. . ."

"Yeah. . .Lemme see it," she smirked a little.

"All right," he blushed, handing her a photo.

"Oh my God!" she giggled. "You dressed up as a _fairy_!?"

"Yup. . .Lost a bet over a hockey game. . .So, I had to dress as a fairy for a Halloween party. . .Bobby found it really funny. . .I found it an excuse to get royally thrashed. . ." he murmured. "Feel better now?"

"Yeah," she laughed, putting it in the pile for the wall. "Thanks, demon boy. . ."

"No problem. . ." he kissed her nose. "Anything to see you smile for me. . ."

"If it makes you feel any better about it, I think you were a very good looking fairy, Jackie," she smirked.

"Best in all of Detroit," he laughed.

They looked through the pictures for _hours_, until it was time for bed, and they carefully packed up the photos--planning on finishing choosing tomorrow. Bobby wished them a goodnight and asked that Lock's bottom door be left open--which she agreed to do. She changed first, crawling into her bed, and told Jack it was safe to come in. He changed right there in front of her, pulling on pajama pants, and then crawled on top of her.

"You know," he whispered, pushing her shirt up. "I never got to _finish_ what I was doing the other night. . ."

"Jackie!" she squeaked a little when his thumb brushed over that spot on her pelvis. "Bobby's _home_!"

"Yeah. ..He's also in his room. . ._upstairs_," he smirked, carefully moving the band of her sleep pants. "I'll _hear _him if he decides to check on us. . ."

_Lock, I don't think this is such a good idea. . ._instinct murmured. _If Bobby comes down here and sees Jack doing _that_, he'll be really mad with you two. . ._

_That's only _if _he even bothers to check on you two, _desire retorted. _Besides, don't you remember how _good_ it felt the other night?_

"Babs?" Jack called her focus, looking at her. "I _won't_ if you don't want me to. . .There's always another time. . ."

"Ummm. . .You'll be _careful_?" she stared into his hazel eyes.

"Very. . ."

"You'll listen for Bobby?" she asked seriously. "'Cuz I don't wanna get caught and get in huge trouble. . ."

"Yes, I'll listen for Bobby," he smiled, a glint in his eyes.

She pulled him down for a kiss, nipping his stud, and he hummed happily. When they parted, she gave him a very shy nod, and heard a noise erupt from his chest. She watched as he slid down to her middle, heart racing anxiously, and he slowly started kissing her stomach--coaxing her into relaxing. Lock let her eyes close, relaxing her body, and felt him trail over to the tribal tattoo. Jack's hands held her still, thumbs slowly caressing her sides, and his tongue carefully flicked at the top of the ink. She made a small noise, wanting more, and tried to move up into him, which made him chuckle quietly.

"Easy, gorgeous. . ." he whispered. "We'll get there. . .Just chill out. . .If you go too fast, it's just not the same. . ."

She whimpered a little, but did as he instructed, and relaxed again. Jack lapped at her last rib, she let out another soft sound, and he smirked as he kissed her tattoo. He alternated between kissing, licking, biting, and sucking as he traced his way down her tattoo, and she kept whimpering in pleasure. The nautical star was sucked on generously, making her want to squirm, and he had to hold her hips still. As good as it felt, she couldn't help but get nervous the closer his lips got to her pelvis, and she forced herself to let him keep going.

"Lock?" he stopped. "What's wrong? You're all tensed up. . ."

"Oh. . .Uhh. . .Just a little nervous," she exhaled shakily. "Didn't get this far last time and. . .memories keep trying to push their way in. . ."

"Should I stop then?" he asked, kissing her tummy.

"No," she shook her head. "I. . .want to try this out. . ."

"Are you sure?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah," she looked at him. "I mean. . .everything else felt really_ good_. . .and you're just tracing my tattoo. . ."

"Yep. . .I won't go _any_ farther than the ink, I promise. . ." he kissed her stomach.

"All right. . ." she closed her eyes and relaxed a little. "Keep going, Jackie boy. . ."

"Mmm. . ._Relax_," he hummed, working on her middle until she was tingling. "_There_ we go. . .Stop me if it gets too strange. . ."

She nodded, keeping her eyes shut, and felt warm breath ghost her pelvis. The feeling made her shiver, she bit at her lip, and Jack placed a very hesitant kiss.

"Holy _fuck_," she moaned quietly.

"All right?" he asked, concerned.

"Hell yes," she breathed.

He growled a little, his tongue licking the design softly, and it made her jolt at first, but she wanted more. Jack's confidence grew as her fear faded, he went over that sensitive spot on her, and she arched up into him involuntarily, a low burning in her body beginning to blossom.

"_Jackie_," she whined loudly when he sucked on her.

"Mmm," he hummed, driving her crazy. "Feel good?"

She nodded furiously, glancing at him, and he grinned, biting very gently. She gasped as the burn started to grow _hotter_, coursing through her, and she had to stifle a noise when the cool metal stud in her boyfriend's tongue grazed her skin. Her toes curled as he bit a little harder, then he soothed it with soft licks, and she started feeling lightheaded and dizzy.

_Lock, stop him. . ._instinct ordered. _This is plenty for now. . ._

Jack sucked on _that_ place on her pelvis, she cried out softly, shaking all over, and carefully pulled him off her.

"Stop. . .Jackie, you _gotta_ stop," she panted shakily.

"Shit. . .You all right?" he murmured, quickly fixing her clothes and holding himself over her.

Her whole body_ burned_ and _trembled_, something deep inside of her was screaming out desperately, and she couldn't focus enough to answer him right then. She bit at her lip, he gently brushed her hair back, waiting patiently, and she took several very deep breaths.

"I. . ." she was at a loss for words. "I don't know what the hell_ that_ was. . ."

"Memories?" he asked guiltily.

"No. . .a _feeling_. . ." she blushed.

"A _bad_ feeling?" he murmured, looking at her.

"Umm. . .No, definitely not a bad feeling. . ." she whispered shyly. "I don't know how to explain it. . ."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Oh shit. . ._Jack thought, feeling horrible. _What the hell did I do?_

"Babe," he said softly, settling himself on her carefully. "Try and explain it to me. . .Please?"

"Uhh. . .Ok," she exhaled. "Gimme a few minutes to think. . ."

"Sure thing, babs," he let his head rest over her heart. "Take your time. . .Much as you need. . ."

Lock traced the nape of his neck while she thought, he listened to the beating of her heart, and closed his eyes.

"Ok. . ." she breathed. "Ummm. . .My whole body felt all tingly. . .But in a good way, I think. . ."

"You _think_?" he asked gently, glancing at her.

"Well. . ." she blushed. "I _dunno_, Jackie. . .It didn't feel scary or bad. . ."

"Did it feel like when I flip that switch?" he asked, trying to help her out.

"Yeah!" she said quickly. "Except. . .Amplified like ten-fold. . ."

"Oh, fuck," he sighed, dropping his head to her shoulder. "Lock, why didn't you stop me _sooner_?"

"What?" she asked nervously. "What did I do, Jackie boy?"

"Let's just say that if it were _me_," he whispered in her ear, "I'd be needing either a very long, _cold _shower or a longer _warm_ one. . .Preferably choice number two. . ."

"Oh. . ." she murmured, then realization set it. "_OH!_"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "How do you feel right now?"

"I feel. . .fine," she murmured in embarrassment.

"You don't sound too sure 'bout it. . ."

"Well. . .I keep having. . ._twinges_, I guess. . ."

"Twinges?" he looked at her curiously.

"Like little flashes of how I felt earlier," she blushed again. "But nothing too extreme. . ."

"That's good," he let out a sigh of relief. "I need to start paying more attention to _your_ reactions, so I can stop on my own without you havin' to tell me. . ."

"You'd probably end up stopping too soon then, moose," she smirked, running her fingers in his hair. "I'd have to tell you to keep going. . ."

"I'd much rather prefer hearing you begging me to keep going than hearing you askin' me to stop," he smiled, kissing the corner of her lips. "Ya know?"

"Yeah," she sighed, scratching gently behind his ears.

"Mmmm," he groaned, kissing on her collar in thanks. "Love you, gorgeous. . ."

"Love you too, Jackie," she whispered, giving his cheek a soft kiss. "C'mon. . ." she pushed at his shoulders. "_Move!_ It's time for bed. . ."

"But I wanna stay like _this_ for a while," he pouted, locking his arms around her.

"Fine," she laughed, rubbing his shoulders. "Night, demon boy. . ."

"Night, Lock," he said, nuzzling into her neck and closing his eyes.

Sleep came quickly for Jack, Lock's steady breathing and warm body acting as a catalyst, and he slept deeply. When morning came, he was on his back, and he was either _dreaming_ or Lock was really in the process of waking him up. Soft lips met his, her hand just on the other side of his torso to hold herself over him, and he moved up into the kiss eagerly. He groaned quietly when she easily deepened the kiss, her thumb bushing over his ribs, and she trailed down to his neck. Jack didn't dare open his eyes, for fear of killing the dream--if it was one--or making her stop.

_Fuck me. . ._desire moaned.

She bit at his neck, he gasped at the shock of it, and then she slowly worked on giving him a hickey. Lock moved to his collar, tracing his tattoos with her tongue before kissing each one, and her hands were traveling over his bare sides. She started kissing her way down his body, making him whimper quietly, and he fought to stay still as she bit on occasion.

"_Lock_," he whispered when she hit the last rib.

"Good morning, Jackie," she grinned at him, moving up and stealing a lengthy kiss.

"Good fucking morning indeed," he smiled at her, out of breath. "Man, what got into you this morning?"

"Dunno," she blushed, going shy on him. "You wake me up like that sometimes. . ."

"Mmmm. . .And now I know what it feels like on _your_ end of it," he smirked, slowly sitting up and pinning her to the bed. "Mind if I return the favor?"

"I'm already awake," she giggled, brushing hair out of his eyes.

"All right, _fine_," he pouted cutely. "Be like that. . ."

He carefully climbed off her, stretching, and glanced at her over his shoulder. She had rolled to her stomach, head resting on folded arms, and some of her hair was covering up her face. Silver eyes glittered from behind her red hair, a small smile playing on her lips, and he couldn't even try to resist.

"Damn, you can be so _adorable_, Lock," he murmured, brushing her hair out of her face. "So. . .fucking. . .adorable. . ." he kissed her face with each word.

"_Jackie_," she snickered, but let him do what he was doing.

He hummed, nibbling her jaw, and trailed to her neck, making sure to move her hair from his way first. Jack pushed her shirt up, one hand tracing the small of her back, and he bit softly at the nape of her neck. He felt the shudder crawling up her spine and smiled proudly, kissing his way down over her clothed shoulders. She buried her face in the pillow to cover a whine as he lapped at her back, finally getting to the exposed skin, and he wormed one hand under her middle, gently caressing it.

"_Fuck_," she whimpered, moving up a little to give his hand more room. "Jack. . ."

"How you doin', beautiful?" he asked, not wanting a repeat of last night.

"I'm fine. . ." she whispered. "You can. . ."

"Keep going?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah. . ."

"Mmmm," he growled gently, biting at that certain area on her back, and loving how she twitched from it. "Roll over. . ."

Lock rolled over, he smiled at her, and leaned up to get a kiss from her. She ran her hands up his biceps, he kissed deeper, and settled himself on her, making her hum happily. Jack shifted, creating that lovely friction, and she mewled, clawing softly at his arms.

"Hey!" Bobby hollered suddenly. "You two up?"

"Damn," he mumbled against her mouth.

She giggled cutely, he growled, and dove back into her mouth. He left her lips, biting at her neck and ear, and she shoved gently at his shoulders, trying to get him to move.

"Fairy? Stray?" Bobby called again.

He ignored his brother, going over a mark on his girlfriend's neck, and she pushed at him again.

"We're up!" she told his brother.

"All right. . .I got breakfast up here," he said. "Hurry up before it gets cold. . ."

"Right," she called.

The door shut, Jack grinned, and went back to his previous task. Lock slipped out from beneath him, he looked at her with pleading eyes, and whimpered loudly. She shook her head, laughing quietly, and went to her dresser. He narrowed his hazel eyes, springing from the bed, and grabbed her around the waist. She gasped, trying to pry his hands off her, and he kissed that spot behind her ear.

"Jack. . .C'mon," she whined, squirming. "You heard your brother. . ."

"Mmm hmm. . ." he growled. "Don't care. . ."

"Jack Damien Mercer," she said firmly, turning around. "Bobby's up. . .he _knows_ we're awake. . .Time to simmer down. . ."

"_Lock_," he whined, sticking his lower lip out in a pout.

"No," she murmured, then bit his lip a little roughly to get her point across. "We're done for right now. . ."

"Fine," he sighed, knowing this battle was lost.

"Good boy, Jackie," she smiled sweetly. "Thank you. . ."

"Yeah yeah," he mumbled, letting go of her to hunt for some clothes.

"Hey, don't get an attitude," she murmured, kissing his shoulder. "Please?"

"I'm not," he smirked, glancing at her. "Just sick of Bobby interrupting, ya know?"

"Yeah. . ." she giggled, rubbing his mid-back. "Gets frustrating for you, don't it?"

"I swear he does it on purpose," he whispered, pulling her over for a kiss.

She kissed back, arms around his neck, he lifted her up, and set her on top of her dresser. His hands ran up her back, under her shirt, and she shivered, fingers running in his hair. He pressed closer, feeling her hesitantly put her legs around him, and he growled in the back of his throat.

"Hey, what's takin' so long down there?" Bobby called from the top of the steps. "You two fall back asleep?"

"No," Lock pulled herself from the kiss. "Just lookin' for clothes is all. . ."

"Oh. . .A'ight. . .Food's gonna get cold," he warned, then shut the door again.

"See what I mean?" he grumbled, rubbing her sides.

"Mmm hmm," she laughed. "C'mon. . .Let's get some clean clothes and go eat breakfast. . .We still got pictures to go through. . ."

"Yeah," he sighed, kissing her innocently one last time.

He lifted her off the dresser, earning a delighted laugh, and spun around once before putting her down. They rummaged around, finding clothes, and he went upstairs to change while she used her room. He came back down, going to the kitchen, and saw Lock already eating--and Bobby looking through the pictures.

"Man, it's been a while since I've looked through these," Bobby smiled. "I can't believe you were ever so _short_, Cracker Jack. . ."

"Trippy, huh?" Lock smirked.

"Just 'cuz you two are vertically challenged," he joked, eating his breakfast.

"You guys gonna work on the room today?" his brother asked.

"Yeah. . .We gotta finish going through the pictures I think," he said, glancing to Lock. "Why?"

"Well, Ma wants me to take you two school shopping before college starts. . ."

"God, it's just the Monday after the next," Jack sighed.

"Thanks for reminding me," Lock mumbled, looking ill.

She got up, taking care of her plate, and went out on the porch. Bobby was confused by her sudden change in attitude, his blue eyes looked at the front door, then to Jack, and they demanded an explanation.

"What's wrong with her all of a sudden?"

"She's nervous. . ."

"What? About going to college?"

"Yeah. . .That's part of it," Jack murmured. "Kett and Zane are the other part of it. . She's terrified that they'll pull somethin' big. . ."

"Fuck. . ." his brother growled. "How about you? What do you think, Jack?"

"I put _nothing_ past those two. . ." he confessed. "I'm a little scared they'll do something, but we don't even know if they'll be at the college or not. . ."

"I'm gonna go talk with her," Bobby mumbled, getting up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Baby girl?" Bobby said softly, going out the front door.

She sat in a wicker chair, knees pulled up to her chest, and was crying, face hidden against her knees. He carefully picked her up, sat down in the chair, and held her on his lap. Stray sobbed into his neck, arms wrapped tightly around him, and he kissed her head, patting her back gently.

"I'm s-scared," she cried.

"I know, sweetheart," he soothed, rubbing her shoulders. "And it's all right to be scared. . ."

"B-Bobby," she whimpered into him, "I d-don't want _them_ to know they scare me so much. . ."

"_Why_, Stray?"

"Because it's something they _want_," she whispered. "They want us to be scared of them. . .it shows that they have control if we're afraid. . ."

"No, _that _doesn't give them control over you," he said firmly.

"Bobby!" she growled, looking at him. "They're fucking _stalking_ me an' Jackie! And now, we're not allowed anywhere _alone_! They broke into the house and now we have all new locks _and_ deadbolts! They _do_ have some control over us, don't you see that?!" she started crying again, her body trembling from it.

"C'mere, baby girl," he whispered, pulling her to him. "So, they have a pinch of control. . ."

"All they need," she sobbed. "That's all they need. . ."

"Hush, sweetie," he soothed. "They may have a tiny bit of control, but we still have _more_. . ."

"How?" she whimpered.

"Has any of this shit stopped you from going _outside_?" he asked. She shook her head. "Have you quit going to the Noose? Did you refuse Blaine's invite to that dance club?"

"No," she mumbled, wiping her face.

"See?" he smiled warmly, tapping her nose. "The only thing they've made us do is take more precautions. . .Which isn't really a bad thing. . ."

"I. . .wanna get the restraining order," she murmured softly, biting her lip. "_Before_ college starts. . ."

"All right," he said, rubbing her back. "How about we do that on the same day we go school shopping?"

"Yeah. . ." she blushed. "Bobby, does this make me some sort of chicken?"

"No, Lock," he said firmly. "It makes you feel _safe_. . .and it's a very smart move. . ."

"But I don't think they'll_ care_," she started to panic on him. "It won't _stop_ them. . .They'll just wait outside the designated distance they have to stay away from me or--."

"Stray, _stop_," he ordered, holding her face. "Stop it. . .You're getting all worked up over something that may or may never happen. . .We'll get the restraining order. . .That way you _won't_ have the risk of getting a class with either of them. . .and if they don't obey the order, they get their asses tossed back into jail. . ."

She slowed down, taking some deep breaths, and he hugged her for a while. Jack came out, sitting in the chair next to them, and held her hand.

"Maybe I can get my schedule changed to match yours," his little brother suggested.

"No," she sighed. "Don't do that. . .We'll see each other on breaks and when you walk me to my classes. . ."

"I'll never let you out of my sight during those times, babs. . .I swear," Jack promised.

"See, Stray?" Bobby snickered. "You even got a guard cat at college and_ me_ here at home. . ."

"Yeah," she giggled a little bit.

"Why don't you two to work on _your_ room?" he murmured, kissing her forehead. "Have some _fun_ and quit worrying, huh?"

"All right," she said, climbing off his lap. "Thanks, Bobby," she kissed his cheek.

"Any time, baby girl," he grinned, watching them walk inside.

He lit up a cigarette, taking a long drag, and closed his eyes. The door opened again, he glanced over, and saw his mother standing there. She walked over, sitting down, and he blew out a jet of smoke.

"She's gettin' the restraining order. . ." he told Ma.

"That's great," Ma sounded relieved. "Maybe some of this torture will stop. . ."

"I dunno. . ." he sighed. "She's afraid it won't. . .I am too. . .She thinks she's a coward for even getting the thing. . ."

"Getting the restraining order doesn't make her weak or a coward," she said firmly. "It takes a strong person to do that and a stronger person to live how she has and come out the way she has. . ."

He took another hit off his smoke and thought. Ma was _right_, most kids in Lock's position would have either killed themselves a long time ago, gotten into drugs, or any number of other shit--but not his baby girl. She was trying to do something with her life; she was going to college, had a loving family, and a very decent and much deserved boyfriend--she was making it in the world.

"She's a survivor. . ." he murmured.

"Yes, she it. . ." Ma smiled, holding his cigarette-free hand. "Did you tell them about school shopping?"

"Yup. . .Gonna do that and get the restraining order on the same day," he took another drag from his smoke.

"You'll have to go to the college and pick up their books as well. . ."

"Oh. . .All right," he made the mental note. "Maybe we'll take _two_ days to get all this shit done. . ."

"As long as it gets done, Robert," she laughed. "That's all I care about. . ."

"Mmm," he nodded, putting his cigarette out. "I hope she can relax a little bit now. . ."

"I'm sure she will," Ma smiled, squeezing his hand. "I'm off to work. . ."

"All right," he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Love you, Ma. . ."

"Love you too, Bobby," she laughed, going in to tell the teens goodbye.

Bobby checked the mail, then went inside, and looked through it. _He_ had a letter, which surprised him, and he tore it open, eager to see who wrote him.

_"Bobby,  
Do you _enjoy_ letting Lock take your punishments? We didn't intend for _her_ to be the one going to jail, it was meant to be your sorry ass. . .Oh well, we decided not to press charges and she only stayed the one night in a cell. . .  
I bet you'd _love_ to get your hands on us, wouldn't you? The evil monsters who defiled your so-called little sister. . .She's not as innocent as you'd like to think, Bobby. . .Her hand slides up and down a stiff cock just as well as it does a guitar neck. . .Those other boys sure taught her _well_. You'd never imagine the stuff she can do. . .I bet she tells you that she didn't like it, doesn't she? Well, let me tell you. . .When my finger was in her and my tongue was all over that special spot all women have, she was arching into me and making the _sexiest_ noises I've ever heard. . .I already told you how _sweet_ she tastes, didn't I?  
Enough reminiscing for me, I'll end up blowing a wad in my pants otherwise. . .Oh, one last thing: They're starting college soon, right? Can't _wait_ to see them on campus!  
K & Z"_

_Motherfucking creeps. . ._he growled, stuffing the letter in the envelope.

"Bobby?" Stray whispered.

"Fuck!" he jumped, dropping the letter. "Jesus, you scared me!"

Silver eyes fell on the letter, she reached for it, and he snatched it off the floor before she got it.

"_They_ wrote you, didn't they?" she demanded, tearing up. "_Don't_ lie to me. . ._Did_ they?"

"Yes, Lock, they wrote me a letter," he mumbled, sticking it in his back pocket.

"What'd they say?" she whimpered.

"Doesn't matter, baby girl," he hugged her. "You're gonna get that restraining order. . .What they wrote is nothing and means _nothing_. . ."

"Bobby," she cried, clinging to him. "Please don't let them lure you into a fight. . .I don't want you to go back to prison. . .I want my big brother to stay out here and keep me safe. . ."

"And that's _exactly_ what I'm gonna do, sweetheart," he soothed.

"Promise?" she looked at him with hopeful silver eyes.

"_Promise_, baby girl," he said firmly, kissing her forehead. "C'mon. . .Let's go and work on that room. . ."

Bobby helped them put up pictures for most of the day, the letter in his pocket vanishing from his mind, and Lock seemed to be doing a lot better. That night, after the two teens were asleep in her room, he called Smiths, and filled the cop in on the letter and the restraining order. Smiths was happy she was getting the restraint and told Bobby to send him the note. He checked on Stray and Jack, they were cuddled close and out cold, and he finally got ready for bed.

**_SONG: Between Breaths (An XX Perspective)--Blaqk Audio  
Wow…college starts Monday after next for me…I'm excited but not all at the same time…Sorry it took a bit to get this chapter done, it's been a hectic few days around here….Had to go to my Grandma's to get more stuff for OUR yard sale and help her out, then we set up the yard sale, and we're running it all this week and the weekend…so far, it's rained both days…which is no surprise to me at all…Tell me what you guys think of this chapter!!  
Oh, as a head's up…I'm thinking about breaking this story off into another installment, like before, ya know? I don't wanna get too many fucking chapters, ya know? I'm thinking about doing the whole college thing as the break, but I don't know yet…never fear, this is NOT the end of this whole shin dig, I swear to you guys!!_**


	53. Shopping and Plans for Celebration

Chapter Fifty-Three

_'Hey, come here,' Billy growled from the couch._

_Lock froze midway to the kitchen, heart racing, and looked at her cast-free arm. She'd just got it removed three days ago, but that hadn't stopped Billy. There were finger shaped bruises all over both upper arms from where he would grab her, she still had sore ribs, and a busted up lip._

_'Billy, I didn't _do_ anything,' she whimpered, shaking._

_'Did I fucking_ ask_ if you _did_ anything?!' he snapped, throwing a pillow at her. 'I _told_ you to come_ here_, now do it!'_

_She'd also learned by now to obey him, the pain was so much worse if she _didn't_ listen to him, and she skittered over to him, head down. Their dad was gone to work, Joe was out with friends, and that left her home _alone_ with_ Billy_. The teen was watching movies, drinking some of Mr. Darley's beer, and was acting really _strange_._

_'That's my girl,' he _smiled_ at her. 'Wanna watch a movie with me?'_

_She glanced to the TV, saw a horror flick on it, and looked back to Billy, really unsure. He _never _did anything nice like this, and it scared her worse than when he was in a bad mood._

_'I-,' she started, but it ended in a terrified yelp as he lifted her up._

_Billy set her beside him on the couch, she braced herself for a beating, but none ever came. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and looked up at Billy. He was slouched in the couch, arms up on the back of it, and he laughed as a person met their demise in the movie. Suddenly, he got up, and she jumped, whimpering quietly._

_'Knock it off,' he looked at her. 'I'm just going to get something to fucking drink. . .You want a can of pop?' he asked, kneeling down in front of her._

_She hesitantly nodded, wondering _why_ he was being nice, and he_ smiled_ again, then he kissed her forehead gently. Lock's heart was roaring in her young chest, her instinct telling her to run, but she was kept in place by her extreme curiosity. He came back in the living room with a can of beer for him, a Coke for her, and a bowl of popcorn for them to _share_. He'd even given her a straw in her drink and sat back down beside her. She sipped at her soda, trying to keep as far from him as possible, but every time she moved away, he scooted closer, and soon, she was pinned between him and the couch arm. She wanted some popcorn, but the bowl was in his lap, she didn't want to risk it, and tried to watch the movie._

_'You like these kind of movies?' he asked casually, eating some popcorn._

_'Y-yes,' she stammered softly._

_'Ever seen this one before?' he took a swig of beer._

_'Uh-uh,' she shook her head._

_'You know that you_ can_ have some popcorn, Lock?' he snickered at her. 'Go ahead. . .I see you looking at it. . .Have some. . .'_

_She didn't want to upset him, so she carefully took a small handful of popcorn, and ate it slowly, watching the movie. Lock jumped when she felt Billy's arm go around her shoulders, expecting him to hurt her, but he just watched the TV and downed his beer. She let herself relax, thinking that maybe he was_ changing_ from mean to nice, and she ate more of the popcorn, sipping her Coke too. A kissing scene came up, she covered her eyes like she always did, and heard Billy erupt into laughter._

_'What are you doing?' he chuckled, pulling her hand from her eyes. 'You can watch them get _killed_ by a monster, but you can't see them _kiss_?!'_

_'The monster's _fake_, Billy,' she blushed._

_'So's the kiss,' he laughed._

_'It is?' she asked, looking at him._

_'Yeah,' he grinned. 'Here, let me show you how they do it. . .'_

RUN!_ instinct screamed at her, but it was too late._

_Lips pressed to hers, she pulled back immediately, and saw Billy's green eyes sparkling at her. She licked her lips impulsively, grimacing at the taste of beer, and stared at him warily. Billy had just _kissed_ her! She had _just_ turned seven a month ago, what was he doing?_

_'You didn't do it right, silly,' he smirked. 'You're 'sposed to kiss me _back_. . .'_

_'I-it's not right,' she whimpered. 'You're older than me. . .'_

_'It's just _pretend_. . .Like that monster,' he told her gently, gesturing the movie. 'Kissing isn't so _scary_, now is it?'_

_'N-no. . .I guess not,' she whispered._

_'Here. . .Let's try it again,' he instructed, holding her face. 'This time, copy what I do. . .Ok?'_

_'We're just pretending?' she asked nervously._

_'Yup. . .Just playing pretend, like the people in the movie,' he grinned. 'Now, close your eyes like she did. . .'_

_She shut her eyes, willing to play pretend if she and Billy were really just _pretending_ like the movie, and felt him press his mouth to hers again. Lock copied the teenage boy the best she could, even touching his face like he was hers, and he pulled back after a few minutes, smiling proudly at her._

_'Good job!' he kissed her cheek. 'You're _really _good at that, Lock. . .'_

_'Really?' she asked, blushing._

_'Yup. . .Let's watch the movie,' he said._

_She smiled a little, blushing more, and finished watching the movie, even letting Billy pull her onto his lap for most of it._

Lock opened her eyes in _her _room at the Mercer's and took a second. She was happy that the memory had been relatively tame compared to some of the other ones, but she still felt kind of sick. She sat up in the bed, swinging her legs over the side, and dropped her head to her hands, trying to make the sick feeling vanish.

"Babs?" Jack's velvety voice murmured from the bed behind her. "You all right?"

"Bad dream," she whispered. "I feel kinda sick. . ."

He said nothing, but the rustling of sheets and blankets and the sudden warm breath on the back of her neck let her know right where he was. A warm hand slid under her shirt, he carefully got her to lean back into his bare chest, and her boyfriend slowly rubbed her tummy.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked, soothing her upset stomach with his hand.

She slowly told him about the first time Billy wanted to play 'pretend' with her, that sick feeling starting to leave as he rubbed her middle, and he nuzzled her neck gently in comfort.

"What kind of teen likes to kiss a seven-year-old little girl?" he murmured. "And tell her it's just _pretend_?"

"Billy was a messed up kid. . .Bones beat the hell out of him and who knows what else. . ." she mumbled. "Billy used me as someone to either direct his anger toward or to practice kissing with. . .I'm just glad that he never went farther than kissing and making me sleep in his room most nights. . ."

"How's your tummy?" he asked, changing subjects.

"Feels better," she smiled at his sweetness. "Thanks. . ."

"Mmm," he hummed, kissing behind her ear. "Think you can get some more sleep?"

"Do I have my guard kitty?" she asked sweetly.

"On duty and at your service," he chuckled, saluting her with his free hand. "C'mon. . .I'll even tuck us in. . ."

She giggled, getting settled in with Jack, and he tucked the blankets around them snuggly. The steady breathing of her boyfriend, paired with his warm hand still stroking her stomach, gently lulled Lock into a comfortable and safe sleep.

"Shit," Jack hissed, much later than morning, waking her up.

She opened her eyes, seeing Jack in_ just_ a towel, and noticed he was busy fighting with a drawer on her dresser. Lock stayed quiet, watching him finally open the drawer, and let her eyes wander over his muscled body. Water still clung to him, rolling down his shoulders and his back, and then, the towel was removed from his hips.

_Oh shit!_ she blushed, covering her face with the blanket.

_He's got a nice ass_, desire hummed, flashing the image to her.

_Stop it!!_ she mumbled, trying to erase the picture of his ass from her mind.

"Enjoy the peep show?" Jack snickered softly. "Sorry, I should have warned you or put the blanket over your head. . ."

"Or changed in the _bathroom_," she murmured, really embarrassed.

"I woulda. . .But I forgot to grab the clothes," he laughed, suddenly crawling on the bed. "You all right?"

"Yeah," she blushed, peeking out from the blanket. "I saw a lot more skin than the last time. . ."

"I figured that when I heard the blankets moving as fast as they did," he smirked. "I got clothes on now. . ."

She glanced to his waist impulsively, saw the black band of his boxers, and her jaw dropped a little. He was practically on top of her and only in his _boxers_! What was he thinking?! She looked back to his face, still stunned, and was immediately engaged in his ritual morning kiss. Her mind frazzled a little bit on her, she pushed a hand through his wet hair naturally, and he moved to settle himself on her.

_Too strange!_ her body yelped and she listened, scrambling out from under him.

"Whoa!" he squeaked, clearly lost. "What's wrong?"

"Jackie!" she blushed, staring at him. "You're only wearing _boxers!_"

"So?" he shrugged, sitting on the bed, and giving her a look.

"_So?!_" she gaped at him. "Jack, you're practically _naked_ and almost crawled on top of me!"

"Fuck," he scolded himself, falling back on the bed. "I'm sorry, hun. . .I didn't even think about it. . ."

She didn't reply right away, looking at him laying on the bed, and suddenly found herself in an internal battle. Part of her looked at him in his black boxers and found it very _attractive_, yet the other part of her found it something very_ frightening_. He had a hand over his face and didn't notice her still staring at his half naked body. His bat tattoos were _just_ visible, she smirked a little, and felt that terror that had surprised her fade away.

Without really thinking, Lock crept back on the bed, and slowly reached out to touch one of the bats on her boyfriend's pelvis. Jack jumped, his hazel eyes locked on her, he propped himself up on his elbows, and she felt the blush creep up her neck as she touched the band on his boxers.

"Lock, what're you doing?" he asked nervously.

"Trying to get used to seeing you in your boxers," she whispered, taking her hand off him. "That's all. . ."

"You don't have to do that," he said firmly. "I'm capable of wearing pants. . ."

She started giggling, falling to her side from it, and he arched an eyebrow at her. He smirked a little bit, sitting up, and she pulled it together, sitting up with him.

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you about it," she murmured.

"You had every right to do that, gorgeous," he said.

"It's. . .Not really so scary once I take a moment to think about it," she whispered, blushing yet again. "You're actually very attractive like that. . ."

"Oh?" he cocked his head cutely. "So. . .Jackie in his underwear is _cute_?"

"More. . ._sexy_," she breathed quietly.

"_Sexy_, huh?" he grinned, moving closer to her. "Sexy enough to kiss?"

"I never said _that_," she teased, making him pout.

Jack crossed his arms over his bare chest, huffing, and turned his back to her, nose in the air. She laughed, telling him she was joking, but he didn't budge. She kissed his neck, trying to make him cave in, and he just ignored her efforts.

"Jack. . .C'mon," she whispered in his ear. "I was kidding around. . ."

"Mmm," he growled, still ignoring her.

"Fine," she grumbled, sitting behind him. "Be mean like that. . ."

She wasn't really going to give up that _easy_ on him. Lock slowly teased his sides, tickling him, and he squirmed a tiny bit, backing into her. She let her hands go over his tummy, circling his navel several times, and he let out a _noise_, shifting around. He twitched when she went over the bats, arms uncrossing, and he mewled softly when she did it again, grabbing her wrists lightly. He wrapped their arms around his middle, settling back into her, and looked at her.

"You're _always_ sexy enough to kiss, Jackie boy," she grinned.

"Yeah?" he smirked cutely.

"Mmm hmm," she smiled, kissing from his shoulder up to his jaw. "See?"

"Mmm," he nodded. "So, you're _really_ comfortable with me in my boxers?"

"I'm all cuddled up to your half-nakedness, aren't I?" she giggled.

"_Lock_," he whined, wanting a _real_ answer.

"_Yes_, Jack, I'm all right with it now. . ."

"So, I can like lay around the house in my boxers and it won't bug you?" he asked, eyes sparkling.

"I don't think _Bobby_ would be too keen on that," she laughed, snuggling up to him.

"True. . ." he snickered. "Ok, what about me lounging around _our_ room in my boxers?"

"Wait. . . _'our'_ room?" she looked at him.

"Well, yeah," he laughed. "We _both_ sleep upstairs. . .so, it's _our_ room. . .and this is our room too. . .but it's more _your_ personal space. . .Get it?"

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, feeling tingly.

"So. . .Would me laying around in _either_ of our rooms in my boxers be acceptable?" he whispered.

"Yeah. . .But no sleeping in them with me around. . .I'm not ready for that just yet. . ." she blushed lightly.

"Of course," he murmured, turning and kneeling over her. "I can wear sleep pants in bed. . .Doesn't mater to me. . ."

"Glad we've come to an agreement on this," she smiled, hands resting on his hips.

"Me too," he smirked, putting his face close to hers.

The next thing she knew, they were kissing again. His hands were on her back, pulling her closer, and her hands were on his shoulders, holding him there. He pushed forward a little bit, she squeaked as she went back to the bed, her legs straightening out on their own so she was comfortable, and he was holding himself over her, slowly kissing deeper. A hand slipped down her middle, nimble fingers ran up under the edge of her shirt, and then he drug his hand down her tummy, making her squirm.

_Lock, don't you think he's pushing it a little bit here?_ instinct asked.

_No. . .He's pretty well trained by now. . ._desire giggled.

_Whoa!_ her brain squeaked in surprise as his middle met hers.

He settled very gently on her, she relaxed her body, and enjoyed the weight and warmth he created. Her lip was nibbled gently, she hummed in appreciation, and he shifted _roughly_, making her shudder and break into goosebumps. Hazel eyes looked at her lovingly, he brushed her hair back, and kissed her nose, making her giggle.

"This all right for you?" he asked, gesturing how they were laying with a glance to their touching middles. "Feels ok?"

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, tracing the nape of his neck. "Just _fine_, demon boy."

"Mmmm," he growled, latching on to her throat.

She wanted to squirm, but remembered what it would do to Jackie, and made herself stay still. He kissed down her neck, over her collar, skipped down to her last rib, and went all the way to the top of her pajama pants. He lapped just above the band, she sank her teeth into her lip _hard_, and moved up into him. She could feel his smile against her skin, he slowly traced his way up, and nibbled around her navel, driving her insane.

"_Jack_," she whimpered, shifting around.

"Yes, Lock?" he grinned at her, eyes glowing.

"_C'mon!_" she whined, hinting at what she wanted.

"What?" he asked innocently, resting his chin lightly on her stomach.

She squirmed around, trying to get her point across, he laughed, and held her sides, forcing her still. Lock growled softly, getting frustrated, and he just chuckled.

"Tell me, gorgeous," he murmured, moving and letting his lips hover just over her middle. "Tell me what you want. . ."

"Jack, _please_. . ." she begged.

"Please _what?_" he smirked, lips brushing her skin. "Tell me what you want, babs. . .I'll do it. . ."

_Well, this is new,_ desire panted. _Jesus, the shit we could have him do for us. . ._

_Take it easy, Lock. . ._instinct warned.

"Jack. . .I. . .can't," she blushed.

"Sure you can," he assured her, briefly kissing her stomach. "Just say what you want. . ."

"Jackie," she whined, deeply embarrassed.

"All right," he smiled at her. "How's _this_ then?" he kissed her side.

She let out a small sound, nodding, and let her eyes slip shut. He bit gently, her body tingled insanely, but only in the _best _of ways, and he continued working over her middle. He traced the tribal tattoo briefly, letting his stud graze every now and then, and she felt the start of that burn again. Suddenly, Jack left her stomach alone, she went to whine, but he silenced it with a strong kiss.

"Mmm. . .This has been a rather interesting morning, hasn't it?" he hummed.

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, smiling.

"I love you," he purred, kissing her nose.

"I love you too, Jackie," she grinned, stealing a deep kiss.

He shifted around, she chewed her lip, and he finally settled down, nuzzling into her throat. They stayed like that until Bobby called, telling them to get dressed and be upstairs--they were going _shopping _today.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack couldn't wait to go shopping. He loved getting new clothes, making new outfits, and just how wearing new stuff made you feel. He was waiting outside the police station while Lock and Bobby took care of the restraining order, smoking, and really wishing they'd _hurry_. He blew out several smoke rings, foot tapping, and nearly had a heart attack when Lock jumped on him.

"It's done!" she laughed in exhilaration. "Those fuckers aren't allowed within fifty _yards_ of me! They are to have _absolutely no_ contact whatsoever!"

Bobby was smiling at how_ happy_ she was about this, but Jack could see the worry residing just beneath the surface of the blue eyes. Lock suddenly released Jack and flew to Bobby, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she told his brother, still laughing.

"No problem, baby girl," Bobby chuckled, picking her up in his hug.

"Hey, does _shopping_ ring any bells?" Jack smirked, tossing his cigarette.

"Oh, yeah!" his girlfriend giggled. "C'mon! Let's go!"

"Get in the car then," Bobby laughed.

Lock climbed into the back, sitting behind Jack, and was the _happiest_ he'd ever seen her. She rolled down the window, letting her hand go out into the wind, and sang with _every_ song she heard on the radio. When they got to the mall, she grabbed Jack's hand, and skipped the whole way inside.

_She's free. . ._he thought, watching her. _Some of that worry just got pulled off her shoulders. . ._

"Where are we going first?" Bobby asked.

"Mmm. . .Pants?" Jack suggested. "Babs, what kind of pants do you usually buy?"

"Boys," she smirked. "Girl pants are too slutty anymore. . ."

"Well, that makes shit somewhat easier," his brother snickered. "A'ight. . .Pants it is. . ."

They went to the Target store, Lock went off--on her _own_--to find and try on pants, and it gave Jack and Bobby a chance to talk.

"Man, she's fucking _happy_," his brother smirked.

"Well, can you blame her?" Jack laughed, looking through some black jeans. "She's _free_ to go off _alone_ and feel _safe_ about it. . ."

"Yeah, I know," Bobby sighed. "But _I'm _still nervous. . .I'm afraid that a simple restraining order won't really _stop_ those two. . ."

"Me too. . ." he murmured, picking out some jeans to try on. "But I'm trying to stay positive. . .For everyone's sake. . ."

"The order don't cover _you_, Apple Jacks," Bobby whispered. "They can't send anything to the _house_, for any of us, but. . .unless you're with _her_ in public, you're fair game. . ."

"Well then, I either keep her with me or have a friend with me whenever I go somewhere," he said, searching through some stone washed blue jeans. "It's just that simple, Bobby."

"What's that simple?" Lock asked, dropping a few pairs of pants into the cart.

"Finding the right style," he lied, not wanting to ruin her mood. "You think this is_ enough_, babe?"

"Yeah. . .For now," she smiled. "I got _four_ pairs. . ."

"All right. . .I gotta go try these on," he smirked, holding up his arm draped with jeans.

He went to the dressing rooms, locked his stall door, and shimmied out of his jeans. First, he tugged on a pair of black jeans, and checked out how they fit.

_Definitely_, he grinned at how they clung in the right places.

He tried on some baggy blue jeans, liked them, and kept going. By the time he was done, he had _six_ pairs of pants, and Lock gave him a look when he dropped them in the cart.

"Baby girl, _please_ tell me you wear girl shirts," Bobby mumbled quietly.

"Yes," she laughed. "And I can always steal some of _Jackie's_ clothes. . ."

"Oh, really?" Jack growled, poking her in the sides until she squeaked cutely.

"Jack, cut it out," his brother scolded. "Go pick some shirts out while we're in the guy section. . ."

_Boxers too. . ._he reminded himself as he walked off.

He found some T-shirts he liked, got his size, and set them in the cart. They were all black, some had Celtic designs on them, most had skulls, and two had tribal stuff all over them. He vanished to grab a thing of his style of boxers (plain, black), and tossed them into the cart, catching a shy smile from his girlfriend. Bobby had taken the liberty of getting socks for Jack, trying to save time, and they were off to get Lock some shirts and socks.

Lock picked out a few shirts, getting all sorts of them, and Jack was a little in awe. She got some normal shirts for her (black ones with skulls or rocker stuff on them), but she had even picked out a purple shirt with an adorable pixie on the front and she even managed to find a black tank top with "Baby girl" written on it in silver studs (which made Bobby smile proudly). Jack's breath hitched when she dropped in some bikini style underwear and some bras, he turned his back to compose himself, and Bobby shot him a severe warning look.

"Stray, why don't you go pay for that shit right now and meet us over in shoes," Bobby instructed.

"Oh, ok," she said, grabbing her 'personals' and darting off.

"That wasn't expected," Jack murmured, blushing.

"You all right, Apple Jacks?" his brother snickered, messing up his hair.

"Yeah," he sighed, pushing the cart to the shoe section. "I didn't think she'd buy that shit with _us_ here. . ."

"Well, if she needs them I'd rather she get them now, ya know?" Bobby laughed. "Do you think she'd be up for celebrating this whole restraining order thing? And the whole going to college thing?"

"Sure," he smiled. "You mean, like the _drinking_ and loud ass music kind of _celebrating_?"

"A _little_ drinking," he said firmly. "I was thinkin' just chillin' out at the Noose for a few hours. . .Do _some _shots. . ._Celebrate_. . ."

"Yeah, she'd like that," he grinned. Not bothering to mention how much _he'd_ like it too.

"I'm back," Lock giggled, holding a bag. "Sorry. . ."

"S'alright, sweetheart," Bobby chuckled. "Let's get the shoes and get the fuck outta here. . ."

"Ok," she smiled, wandering off.

"I'm gonna slip off when we get home," his brother whispered. "Get some stuff set up for tonight. . ."

"All right," Jack smirked, looking for new Converse. "Don't forget we have to get our books today. . ."

"Yeah, I know. . .You two can do that together. . ."

Jack nodded, finding some black Converse with a skull on the ankle part, put them in the cart, and Lock appeared with plain, black skate shoes. They paid for everything, got the car loaded up, and went to get their books. Lock had to get some art supplies as well as her books, so it took a bit longer, and it was almost five in the afternoon when they got home. Bobby slipped off for a while, making up some story, and told Jack to get her ready--without giving anything away.

"Hey, babs?" he asked sweetly, pulling her over to him.

"Hmm?" she smirked.

"Will you go put on an outfit you bought today?"

"Why?" she gave him a look.

"I never got to see what you got," he whined. "I'll put on one of _my_ new outfits. . ."

"All right," she giggled, going to her room.

Jack darted up the steps, stripping as soon as he hit the hall, and yanked on his new black jeans, one of his Celtic design shirts, and his new shoes. He rubbed some gel in his hair, giving it that _'I just rolled out of bed'_ look, and put on some cologne. He grabbed one of his bandanas like Bobby asked, so he could blindfold Lock, and stuffed it in his back pocket. Going back downstairs, he saw Lock in a pair of blue jeans that fit just _right_ and that pixie shirt, and he grinned. She had silver glitter on her eyelids, eyeliner, and her hair was down--she looked almost like she _knew_ they were going somewhere.

"_Well,_" he breathed. "Don't you look _stunning_. . ."

"Bobby called me. . .Said we were going somewhere," she blushed. "Figured I'd sorta dress it up a little bit. . ."

"Oh, he called you too?" he lied again, to keep the guise going.

"Yeah. . .That why you're all dressed up and," she sniffed the air, "why you're wearing cologne?"

"Busted," he smirked. "He told me that I had to blindfold you too, but I don't wanna screw up the glitter. . ."

"I _promise_ I won't peek," she grinned. "Do you know where we're going?"

"Not a clue," he murmured, jumping when his cell vibrated in his pocket.

He grabbed it, saw he had a new text, and read it: _'Jackness! Me an' Bodie will be there soon to get you two! Be ready! I'll honk! Blaine'._ He just closed his phone when a horn honked outside, making Lock jump, and he laughed.

"Our ride is here. . .Grab the coats while I lock up the house," he laughed.

"Ok," she smiled, doing as he said.

He locked all the doors, made sure he had his key, and they were off. Jack sat in the back of the Blazer with Lock, making sure she didn't peek, and wondered just _what_ Bobby had put together.

**_I know this took some time…..but I've been having mini-writers blocks and stuff….I'm thinking there will be one more chapter before I end this installment…..so be ready lol…I'll try and have at least the first chapter of the next installment typed up before I post the very last chapter for this installment….  
I really hope that I don't lose faithful reviewers with this one like I did with my Eragon stories, it'll break my black little heart if I do…..Speaking of faithful reviewers…  
REVIEW! Pwease??_**


	54. Celebrating and Charms

Chapter Fifty-Four

Bobby had put two tables together at the Noose, so they'd have enough room for everyone, and put two trays of cupcakes in the center. People kept giving him odd looks, it was weird for them to see a Mercer (especially _Bobby_ Mercer) with cupcakes and a medium-sized stuffed white tiger, but he didn't give a shit about what they thought. The cupcakes each had a letter on them, he arranged them so they spelled "Congratulations, Baby Girl!" and had five star cupcakes to make twenty-five of them (so each person got _five_ cupcakes). He paid for a whole bottle of Jack Daniels, got five shot glasses, and set it all up.

He looked up when he heard Jack's laugh, seeing him walking backwards to lead Lock over, and smiled. Bobby helped her into her chair, then everyone else sat down, and he gave her permission to look. Her silver eyes opened slowly, saw the cupcakes, and she smirked, blushing.

"What's this _for_?" she asked Bobby.

"To celebrate you getting the restraining order and about going to college!" he laughed, giving her the tiger. "Here. . .I got you this. . ."

"Awww!" she smiled, immediately cuddling the creature. "I _love_ Siberian Tigers!"

"Really?" he honestly didn't know.

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, keeping it close to her chest. "Thanks, Bobby!"

"Let's get _celebrating_!" Jack chuckled, arm going around Stray's shoulders.

Stray divided up the cupcakes, purposely giving her boyfriend "Girl!", and then rose one cupcake as a toast.

"To feeling_ safe_," she smiled.

"And being _loved_," Bodie blushed, raising one of his own cupcakes.

"And catching_ dreams_," Blaine said.

"To finding a _family_," Bobby grinned at her.

"And _keeping_ them," Jack put in.

They all touched cupcakes, then took a bite, and Bobby saw her eyes tearing up a little bit. He reached over, tapped her nose, and she blinked the tears away, giving him a smile. He poured them each a shot, then he looked at Stray, and held up his glass. They clinked glasses, then slammed the liquor back, and smacked their empty shots down on the table.

"Baby girl," he said, looking at her. "I am _so_ proud of you."

"Me too," Jack kissed her cheek.

"Same here," Blaine smirked, getting the other cheek.

"And here," Bodie grinned, getting up to kiss her temple.

"Guys," she whined, blushing. "You're gonna make me_ cry_. . ."

"Have another cupcake," Bodie told her. "It's _impossible_ to cry while eating a cupcake. . ."

She giggled, taking a bite of her second one, and nodded, telling him he was right. Bobby went to pour everyone another shot, Blaine declined because he had to _drive_ and _work_ in the morning, but the others did another shot. Bodie winced, coughing a little, and pushed his glass away afterwards.

"No more for me. . ." he gagged. "It burns and is _gross_."

"That's all right. . .I can get us a pitcher of pop," Blaine said and got up.

"Sorry," Bodie apologized to Lock.

"That's ok, Bodester," she grinned. "I don't think a drunk, stripping Bodie is how I wanna celebrate anyhow. . ."

He smiled, nibbling another cupcake, and looked up as Blaine returned with Coke, their drink of choice for the rest of the evening.

"So, still think you can drink me under the table, sweetie?" Bobby asked, looking her over.

"Maybe a few years ago," she giggled. "_I_ don't wanna get drunk either. . ."

"Did you drink a lot or something?" Bodie asked, sipping his Coke.

"Oh yeah," she said, rolling her eyes. "And I could get _mean_. . ."

"Remind you of anyone?" Jack smirked, staring at Bobby.

"Fuck you, fairy," he growled playfully, flicking a sprinkle at him.

"See?" Jack demanded, pointing. "He's not even _drunk_ yet and he's mean!"

"That's just _Bobby_," Stray intervened, patting Jack's stomach.

"Lock?" the youngest mumbled, staring at his cupcakes.

"Yeah, Bodie?" she looked at him, waving Jack off her neck when he tried to attach to it.

Bodie blushed furiously, chewing his lip, and stayed silent, glancing at Blaine. The two men whispered to one another, Stray looked at Bobby, he shrugged, and munched a cupcake.

"Bodie wants to know what you were like _before_," Blaine said, nudging him.

"_Before?_" she cocked her head.

"When you lived on the streets. . ." the youngest blushed even more. "I've heard Blaine and Jack talk about it. . ."

"Bodie," Jack scolded softly.

"No, it's_ fine_, Jack," she said quickly.

"But we're trying to _celebrate_. . ." he whined.

"And we still _are_," she said, sitting on his lap. "These are the things I'm safe from now. . .For _one_, Bodie, I wasn't so people friendly. . .or cuddly. . .I literally had _no_ friends of _any_ sort. . .I got arrested and put in jail for the first time when I was thirteen. . .After I got out of jail, I was introduced to the numbing effects of alcohol. . .that whole thing lasted about six months. . ."

"What made you stop drinking?" he asked softly.

_Smiths. . ._Bobby thought, knowing how the cop was.

"The fact that I woke up one day and realized it was just gonna kill me faster than the streets themselves and I did_ not_ wanna die," she smiled a little. "I never touched _drugs_, ever. . .Didn't even smoke a cigarette," she shot a playful glare to Jack, who put his hands up in an innocent gesture. "Got mixed in with the wrong people. . .at one place, I stole cars and stripped 'em down. . .I stole wallets, begged, played my guitar on the street corners for cash. . .A few times, I got mixed up with people who were worse than the foster homes I had run from. . ."

"Did you fight?" he asked, not as sheepishly.

"Hell yeah, I fought," she snickered. "Had to. . .I would watch fights the older kids set up, pick up moves like that. . .Instinct took over for the rest. . .I learned that anything was a weapon, but preferred to carry a knife everywhere. . .I stood up for myself and anyone else who couldn't do it for themselves. . ."

"Where did you live?"

"Well. . .at first, it was my parents old house. . .It had been abandoned. . .But some idiot pyro burned it down. . .then I just stayed wherever got me out of the cold at night. . ."

"What finally got you off the streets?" Bodie asked finally. Bobby already knew the answer to that one.

"This place," she laughed. "Mac found out I was sleeping in the balcony. . .Hired me as a bar tender, then once I got the band put together we were the house band. . .Met Ransom here and she took me in. . ."

"College has always been a lifelong dream?" Blaine asked, thankfully changing subjects.

"Yeah," she smiled, still cuddling the tiger as Jack cuddled her. "Art and music are my passions. . .so, going to college for art just seemed right to me. . ."

Bobby nodded, pouring three more shots, gave Stray a big grin, and they tipped them back. He could see the alcohol taking its effect on the two teens, Jack was starting to get more cuddly (like he did whenever he drank) and Lock was clearly relaxing more and more. He saw Jack bury his face in the crook of Lock's neck, she giggled but didn't really pull away like she normally would have, and he swore he saw his brother's tongue ring glint for just a second. Blaine quirked an eyebrow at the couple, shook his head with a smirk, and refilled his and Bodie's glasses.

"What classes are you takin', Lock?" Blaine asked.

"Oh," she sat up straight, gently brushing Jack off her neck, so he just settled for kissing on her shoulder. "Well, I'm obviously taking art. . .English, math, and a psychology class for fun. . ."

"Cool. . .Jackness?" he asked his friend.

"Photography, English, math, and my automotive stuff," he said, then decided a cupcake was a better snack than his girlfriend.

"Maybe we'll have a class together," he smiled. "Who's your English professor?"

"Owens. . .Three ten to five ten on Mondays and Wednesdays. . ." Stray giggled, eating her third cupcake. "You?"

"Same!" Bodie laughed. "Jack, what about you?"

"Mm," he had to swallow a mouthful of sweets first. "Same as Lock and you two. . ."

"Great, that means the four of us will see each other on campus!" Blaine chuckled, eating a cupcake as well.

_Good. . .They'll need that. . ._Bobby thought with a grin. _All of them. . ._

The three of them did two more shots in a row, Lock ate her second to last cupcake, and Jack chowed his down quickly. Stray excused herself, heading for the bathrooms, and both Blaine and Bodie gaped at her.

"She really does feel safe, don't she?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, she does," Bobby grinned. "And it's about damn time. . ."

Jack was busy playing with the stuffed tiger, he was pretty buzzed, but not quite drunk yet, and Bobby figured that two more shots wouldn't hurt either teen. He didn't think Stray was going to get _mean_, she'd been mostly giggles all night, yet he hoped no one messed with her tonight.

"Gimme _that_," she laughed, taking her tiger from Jack, who immediately pulled her down to his lap.

"Two more shots, kiddies," Bobby smiled. "Then it's _home_. . ."

"This has been nice," Stray smirked, holding the tiger to her chest.

"Mmm hmm," he nodded, handing the shots over.

They did their shots, then walked out to the cars together, laughing and teasing, and Bobby groaned when he saw his car. The front right tire was flat, he _knew_ he should've changed that fucking thing.

"Dammit," he grumbled, tossing the cupcake trays in the back and opening the trunk. "Piece of shit. . ."

"Want help?" Stray murmured.

"Nah, I got it," he said, fishing out the spare and the jack.

"I can drop these two off at the house if you want," Blaine offered.

"You got your key, Cracker Jack?" he asked.

"Mmmmmm. . ." he searched his pockets, finally finding it. "Yup!"

"Yeah, you can take 'em home," he smirked a little. "Thanks, Blaine. . ."

"No problem," the man grinned, opening his car doors for Bodie and the couple.

"See ya at home," Stray gave him a hug.

"See ya, sweetheart. . ."

His big brother instinct tingled a little as he watched the two teens climb into the Blazer, but he pushed it aside--he had bigger things to worry about; the spare was flat too.

_Fuck!_ he growled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lock giggled as Jack tried to get the key to slide home and failed for the fifth time. He was really buzzed, maybe even slightly drunk, and she was _royally_ buzzed, but still functional. She took the key from him, slipping in front of him, and unlocked the door, missing twice due to Jack's hands on her waist and lips behind her ear. She walked through the door, Jack shut it, and was quickly attached to her again.

"Shit, Jack," she laughed, slipping the key back in his pocket.

"Mmmmm," he hummed, nibbling her ear roughly.

"I need to put on jammies," she whispered, tingling like crazy.

"Awww," he whined, holding her tighter.

"I can do it in the stairwell, if you promise to not peek," she smiled, tracing the Celtic designs on his shirt.

"Ooooh," he growled softly, hands going under the back of her shirt.

"Jack," she warned.

"No peeking," he said seriously, then started giggling.

"Jack. . ." she warned again, even though the shots had loosened her up quite a lot.

"Ok, ok," he smirked. "No peeking, I _promise_. . ."

"If you peek, you'll be on the _couch_," she threatened. "I _mean_ it."

"No couch for Jack," he pouted cutely. "He'll be good. . .Honest."

"Great," she snickered, going downstairs to grab pajamas.

She stepped into the stairwell, pulled the door shut, and proceeded to tug on her pajamas, finding out just how tipsy she was. She picked up her dirty clothes, walked back into her room, dropped them by the door, and turned to see Jack sitting on her dresser. He had a look on his face, a cocky/sexy smirk, and he slowly slid down, toying with the hem of his shirt.

"Jackie, are you _drunk?_" she asked, looking at his slight sway.

"No," he said firmly. "I'm buzzed--tipsy--but definitely not trashed. Why? Are _you_ drunk, babs?"

"No. . .Close to that edge, but not quite there. . .What _are_ you doing?" she giggled, watching him slowly strip off his shirt.

He just laughed, revealing inch after inch of his muscled and inked torso, and she found her heart fluttering and her mind racing. All of a sudden, she felt the strongest desire to _touch_, to feel Jack's warm flesh under her fingertips, and she couldn't fight it, the booze saw to that. The shirt fell to the floor, Jack fumbled with his belt, smiling, and he froze briefly when she touched his tummy. Their eyes met, she smirked, and caught his mouth roughly.

_Lock, you've been_ drinking_. . .This behavior isn't right,_ instinct growled a dark warning.

_Fuck off!_ she snapped. _It feels just fucking _fine_ to me. . ._

_That's because your judgment's impaired!_ it shrieked, but she just brushed it off.

"You _sure_ you're sober?" she laughed as Jack still struggled with his belt.

"Positive," he chuckled, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he fought with the buckle. "Come on. . .Stupid thing. . ."

"Here," she breathed, letting her hands find his belt.

"Holy shit," he exhaled, letting his hands fall to his sides.

She looked at him shyly, he gave her a nod, resting their foreheads together, and she undid the buckle easily. Lock pulled the studded belt from his black pants, let it drop to the floor, and stepped back. Hazel eyes were confused as he looked at her, she smirked, and sat on her bed.

"I'm not _undressing_ you, demon boy," she laughed.

A sly look crossed his face, he sat on her dresser again, and worked on untying his shoes. She saw his tongue peeking from his mouth again, his way of _concentrating_ when buzzed, and found it positively charming. One shoe fell to the floor, followed by the other, then his socks were off, and Jack slipped down from the dresser, almost falling over. She covered a laugh, eyes still glued to him, and he composed himself. Jack bit his lip, smiling, and his hands slowly moved to the button on his jeans. Her jaw dropped a little when he flicked it open, he swayed a tad, steadied, and undid the zipper.

"Am I dating a stripper?" she asked, staring at him.

"Maybe," he teased, wiggling his hips just enough to make his pants slip down a little, revealing his boxers.

Lock giggled, fishing on her headboard for something, found it, and got up. She pulled him in for a kiss, letting one hand trail to the band on his boxers, and slipped a dollar bill into them. Jack smiled proudly when he saw the money, left it right where it was, and gently tugged his pants down, stepping out of them.

"Guess I _am_ a stripper," he chuckled, pulling her to him. "But only for _you_. . ."

"I've _always_ wanted one," she laughed, playing with the small of his back.

Lips met hers, she was quick to respond, and she made a noise when he sucked on her lower lip, slowly backing her to the bed. They fell rather ungracefully to the mattress, both laughing about it, and she straddled his hips, pinning him. Jack made a low sound, hands going to her waist, and then under her shirt.

"I think you should take this off," he whispered, pushing her shirt up. "Yeah, it should _definitely_ come _off_. . ."

"No way," she smirked, pushing it back down. "_You're_ the stripper here, not me. . ."

"Come on," he whined, pouting, and playing with her shirt.

"No," she giggled, pushing his hands away.

He made a mock sound of disgust, letting his head fall back on the pillows, and he laced his hands behind his head. He stuck his lip out, made it quiver, whimpered pathetically, and she tipped her head back, laughing.

"I have an idea," she smiled, climbing off him.

"What?" he quit pouting, sitting up, and watching closely.

"It's a surprise," she taunted, finding one of his button downs in her dresser. "Stay here. . ."

She kept the shirt hidden from his view as she stepped out in the stairwell, shut the door, and quickly changed shirts. She buttoned his shirt down to two under her bra, then tied the flaps up under _that_, and felt a little shy all of a sudden.

_The man has seen you in a_ bikini _top for cryin' out loud!_ desire laughed._ Get over it!_

_Right. . ._she smirked, sucking in a breath.

She went back in her room, closing the door behind her, and leaned on it, watching her boyfriend's reaction. Eyes went wide, his jaw fell, and he slowly motioned her over with one finger. Lock walked over to the bed, Jack stared at her, and then he crawled to the end of the bed on his hands and knees.

"I love how you think," he murmured, promptly kissing just under the tie in the shirt.

Her eyes closed, she gently touched his hair, he let his hands venture up her back, pulling her closer, and she whispered his name softly. Jack trailed down her tummy, kissing everywhere, her knees felt weak, and she used his shoulders to stay standing. After paying _extra _attention to her navel, he rose up, and dove eagerly into her mouth, making her knees finally give out.

"Fuck," she muttered, sinking down.

Jack pulled her onto the mattress with him, placing gentle kisses to her face, and she melted, allowing him to lay her back. His fingers roamed her exposed stomach, she arched into him, gasping for air, and he growled, sucking on her neck.

_Why does _he _always get to be in charge?_ desire whined.

_Huh?_

_Take control,_ it whispered.

_Yeah,_ she murmured, liking the idea.

Lock moved quickly, pushing at Jack's strong shoulders, and rolling him over. _She_ dove into _his_ mouth, _her_ hand tortured his torso, and Jack groaned, moving up against her. She sank her teeth into his lip, heard the sharp inhale on his end, and let her fingers brush over his pelvis.

"Ah, God," he panted, hands moving restlessly from her waist to her arms and then back again. "_Lock. . ._"

She smiled, slowly kissing down his chest, nipping here and there, and Jack whimpered in pleasure. His stomach twitched when she gently kissed around his navel, he snickered, and she glanced up.

"You better get back up _here_, babs," he put a finger to his mouth. "Or I'm gonna end up in the shower _real_ soon. . ."

Giggling, she crawled up, and kissed him. She yelped when he pinned her back down, a little mad that _she_ lost control, and he quickly solved that. Lips brushed down her body, she bit her lip, and her eyes fluttered in bliss. Jack lapped her star trail, she squirmed into him, and he suddenly stopped.

"Hey!" she whined, looking at him.

"Tell me," he muttered, glancing to her. "Tell me what you want. . ."

"You," she taunted, smirking.

"Ok," he chuckled. "You have me. . .What do you want me to do?"

_LOCK!_ instinct roared. _Think about this, please!_

_I _have_ been,_ she mumbled. _Quit worrying. . ._

"Baby?" Jack whispered.

"Trace my tattoo. . ." she blurted, then blushed.

"Which one?" he grinned at her.

"Newer one," she murmured.

"Mmm," he growled, hovering over it. "All of it?"

"Yeah," she breathed, feeling eager about it. "But. . .not with your fingers. . ."

"Oh," he laughed. "I _see_. . ."

Hazel eyes sparkled at her in the dark room, he moved the band of her sleep pants, and she shifted, wishing he'd quit _teasing _her. He started at the _top_, kissing the very tip of the ink, and her eyes fell shut on their own accord. His tongue swiped with the curves of the tribal design, stud grazing here and there, then his teeth carefully scraped, and she was lost in the sensations he sent through her. She tried to move up into him, but he held her down, and she let out a growl of frustration.

"_Easy_," he snickered. "Let me do my thing, beautiful. . ."

She sighed, giving up, and let him do his stuff. He lingered close to her pelvis, her heart raced, and it was all she could do to stay still.

"Oh my _God_, Jackie!" she cried out when he sucked on the end of the tattoo and one of his hands brushed past that spot on her pelvis without the tattoo.

He let her arch a_ little_ as he kissed and sucked, holding her hands in his, and he moved to the other side, leaving a mark on her before going back to the tattooed side. Lock looked at him, he smirked, and lapped at her skin. She _tried_ to keep watching him, but found there was no possible way to do so, and shut her eyes. She bit her lip, whining high in the back of her throat when he amplified his efforts.

_You're kidding me!_ she groaned suddenly.

"Jack," she muttered, working a hand free, and running it in his hair.

"Hmm?"

"You gotta stop," she blushed when he gave her a concerned look. "_I_ gotta pee. . ."

He snorted a laugh, crawling up, and gave her a deep kiss. Lock pushed at his shoulders until he moved, then slid off the bed, and darted upstairs to use the bathroom. After she was through and had washed her hands, she moved her sleep pants and examined her pelvis. He'd left a hickey on her, on _both_ sides, and she touched them, shivering. She let out a yawn, heading back to her room, leaving the bottom door open, and saw Jack already sleeping in bed.

"Man," she whined, crawling in with him. "Brat. . ."

_Lock, he's only in his boxers. . ._instinct grumbled, but she ignored it.

She snuggled up to him, his leg wrapping over hers, and she pulled the blanket up. She nuzzled into his neck, letting her hand rest on his hip, and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack woke up curled to Lock and smirked. His head hurt a _little_, but not too bad, and he replayed what happened last night. Lock and his shirt, him stripping down, the dollar she put in his boxers, her kissing all over his body, and him making her pelvis his. He looked at her sleeping, growled in his throat, and started kissing her shoulder.

"Mmm," she hummed, backing into him. "Cut it out. . ."

"You gotta headache today?" he whispered, biting gently on her neck.

"No. . ." she mumbled. "Why? Are you _hungover_, Jack?"

"A _little_ bit," he snickered, running a hand down her side. "Last night was _interesting_. . ."

"Mm hm," she nodded, trying to sleep.

He kicked the blanket off, saw his boxers, and gasped. He'd slept in his underwear in the_ same_ bed, under the same _blanket_ as his girlfriend, who had _just _told him that _that_ wouldn't be happening for a while.

"Fuck!" he squeaked, scrambling out of bed.

_What did I do?!_

"What's wrong?" Lock gave him a look.

"Babe, I'm sorry," he said quickly, tugging on pajama pants. "I fell asleep last night without puttin' on pajamas. . ."

"I know," she snickered. "I didn't care last night. . .Was too tired. . .But it was a one time thing. . ."

"Oh," he let out a breath of relief. "Jesus, for a second. . ." he started shaking.

"Come here, Jackie," she laughed, sitting up.

He crawled to her, hugging her tightly, and inhaled her smell. He'd thought that maybe he'd been more buzzed than he guessed last night and done something very stupid; he was very relieved that wasn't the case.

"All we did was sleep, moose," she murmured, playing with the nape of his neck. "Which I'd like _more_ of. . ."

"Yeah, me too," he mumbled, head hurting worse.

They got settled in bed again, him laying on her, and she was back out quickly. He closed his eyes, head throbbing, and eventually fell back to sleep. When he woke up again, he was alone, and his head felt much better. He stretched, yawning, and climbed out of bed. Lock left him a clue as to her whereabouts, a single glow-in-the-dark star on the door, and he grinned. He went upstairs, saw Bobby sleeping on the couch, wondered why, and woke him up.

"Fairy?" he mumbled, looking at him.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Dude, why are you sleeping down here?"

"I stayed up most of the night trying to find a damn tire for my car," he growled. "Why? Somethin' wrong?"

"No. . .I was just wondering," he blushed a little. "Bobby, can I borrow the car?"

"Why?" blue eyes regarded him cautiously.

"Well, you bought Lock that tiger yesterday and took us out to celebrate. . .But _I_ never had the chance to get her anything. . ." he whispered.

"Sure, take the car. . .Just fill her up," his brother yawned, rolling over on the couch. "Now, lemme fuckin' sleep. . ."

"Thanks, Bobby," he chuckled, letting his brother get some rest.

He jogged up the stairs, thinking of what to get Lock, and peeked in at her. She was standing in the middle of his bed, putting stars up on the ceiling, and he couldn't help walking over and kissing her stomach.

"Fuck! _Jack!_" she yelped, slapping his bare shoulder. "You brat!"

"Love you too," he laughed, picking her up off the bed.

"How's your headache?" she made a face at him.

"Gone," he smiled, kissing her nose. "I'm gonna go get in the shower. . ."

"Ok," she giggled, squirming. "Put me _down_, demon boy. . ."

He set her back on the bed, stealing his morning kiss, and walked off to the bathroom. He let the water get hot, stripped down, and stepped into the warm spray. He scrubbed up, took some personal time, and dried off.

_Shit!_ he growled when he realized he'd forgotten clean clothes again.

"Hey, Lock?" he called, opening the door a tad, and securing the towel on his hips.

"Yeah?" she stuck her head out his bedroom door.

"Think you could bring me some clothes?" he gave her a sweet smile. "I forgot to grab some. . ."

"Sure. Hold on," she laughed, disappearing.

She walked to the door, a pair of boxers and pants in her hands, and passed them to him.

"Thank you," he grinned, kissing her cheek.

"Mmm hmm," she giggled, leaving so he could change.

He pulled on the clothes, dried his hair more, put on deodorant, and went to grab a shirt. He gave Lock a kiss goodbye, telling her that he'd be back soon, woke Bobby enough to tell him he was leaving, and took the car. He filled it up first, then went to a fancy jewelry shop.

_A charm bracelet. . ._he thought, grinning, and ignoring the look the clerk shot him.

He found a beautiful silver chain, then busied himself with searching for charms that Lock would like. He found a yin yang charm, a heart charm, a guitar charm, and a black rose charm, and went to the register. The clerk regarded him cautiously, most likely because he was a Mercer and dressed like a punk, but she smiled when she saw his purchases.

"Is this all, sir?" she asked politely

_Sir? Wow, that's a new one. . ._he thought, slightly amused.

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled at her.

"Would you like to put the charms on it now or let the lucky lady do it?" she asked, ringing up the stuff.

"I'll just do it in the car," he said, fishing his wallet from his back pocket. "How much?"

"Comes to eighty-five dollars," she said, pulling out a black, velvet covered box.

He gave her the money, wished her a good day, and went to the car. As he sat in the driver's seat, he put the charms on the silver chain, and then gently put the bracelet in the box, putting it in his left hip pocket. He started the car, turned up the radio, buckled up, and pulled out, singing along with the radio. Jack stopped at a red light, thinking about the look on Lock's face while he waited for the light to change, and touched his left hip pocket. The light finally changed, he grinned, eager to get home, and moved forward.

A flash of black from the right caught his eye, he looked and saw a car heading for him, and then he heard the screech of metal kissing metal, head colliding with the window. His chest screamed in pain as the belt locked across his ribs, the gear stick stabbed into his right thigh, breaking off, and he screamed in pure agony. Thoughts of Lock flashed through his brain, he heard loud sobbing, realized it was all coming from him, and he prayed he'd see her and his family again. Darkness closed in on his vision, he didn't fight it, and touched the box outline in his pocket, the darkness finally winning.

_Lock, baby, I love you. . ._was his last conscious thought.

**_TO BE CONTINUED. . ._**

**_Yup, that's right. . .this is the end of _**this**_ installment. . .there _**will be**_ another part, titled "Preservation", so keep an eye out. . .it should be up in the next two or three days (I start school on Monday here. . .just so ya know) But I am working on it!!  
I know, I know, you hate me and my cliffhangers. . .but hey, you should expect it by now! Lol….really hope I hear from you guys on this chapter and the next story when I get it up!!  
Tell me what you think, reviewers!!_**


End file.
